El treceavo poder
by Malkavian Kirie Croiff
Summary: Irónico... Lily Evans, princesa de Howarts... no hay chico que se resista a su encanto ni chica lo suficientemente osada para compararse a ella... Lo mismo que en Francia, Nya. No querías que tu vida fuera diferente? No querías aprender a reír- o llo
1. Te gusta mi familia?

Hola hola!!!  


*sonrisas de triunfo* No saben cuanto trabajo me dio poder registrarme en ffnet. no es culpa del servidor, más bien de la servidora (o sea yo), que no puede estar más tronca en esto de la computación. Siiiii, debo aceptarlo... Pero bien, debo decir que esta es la primera vez que escribo algo (claro fuera de los reportes escolares) y estoy contenta de haberlo hecho. 

Creo que debo decir que la idea no es mia, no hay que ser gandalla...sino que pertenece a J.K. Rowling, una señora que tiene la magia en la cabeza y la comparte con nosotros. Debo decir también que lo único que sí salió de mi calabacita fueron alguna situaciones que pronto verán y el maravilloso tío de Lily. Cielos! Ese es mi hombre ideal... 

Ohh... por cierto, Cuando notan que las palabras están _escritas así_ es que se trata de otro idioma; y cuando están _escritas así_>, lo que están leyendo es un pensamiento. 

**Capítulo 1 - Te gusta mi familia?**

_ U_na de las mejores familias en Francia, los Sinacroft. Familia de origen inglés, reconocida en la sociedad muggle; económicamente hablando, una de las más fluidas (se rumoraba que su fortuna era mayor a la las reservas internacionales del país) y poderosas. 

Su pasado: la marca en la mano derecha de sus integrantes... su mayor secreto. 

Eran conocidos en el mundo mágico al igual. Descendientes directos del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Merlín (Myrrhdin). Familia originada en el viejo Camelot y cuya línea sanguínea había desaparecido supuestamente, muchos siglos después, en la batalla contra las artes oscuras, nunca se molestaron en desmentir el rumor de su desaparición, lo preferían así; eran recordados tanto como por su riqueza (que algunos la creían escondida) como por sus habilidades en la magia... y el hecho de que nadie conocía nada de ninguno de sus integrantes, Muchos registros desaparecieron en el ir y venir de los años. Continúan siendo un mito entre los magos. 

En el mundo muggle, se rumoró por un tiempo que su línea sanguínea había desaparecido. Fue hasta 1906 que el último descendiente fue presentado; llamado Fernand Theriaux, un niño de tan sólo 12 años; hijo de Antoine Theriaux; asesinado sin razón aparente (en ese tiempo) en un callejón muggle; negó el nombre de la familia al casarse con una mujer vampiro, llamada Claire; la madre de Fernand, quien fue raptada junto a su hijo meses después de la muerte del padre. De alguna manera escaparon, pero el amanecer se acercaba y Claire no tendría escapatoria. Fue entonces cuando sucedió. El pequeño Fernand (también susceptible al sol, pero sin ser mortal), quien desconocía el pasado de su padre, logró invocar alguna especie de magia, al ver a su madre morir... oscureció los cielos, y apagó el sol, algo muy difícil de hacer, aún para los hechiceros más poderosos. La oscuridad duró trece días con sus noches. Lo que dio al ministerio bastante trabajo con los muggles. 

Al realizar semejante acto, logró que se activara una marca en su mano derecha; algo que parecía un dragón rojo cuya posición describía un círculo, y en cuyo interior había un símbolo muy extraño. Fue por este hecho que se le reconoció en el mundo mágico como el último de los dragones del primer orden (Algo muy parecido al reconocimiento de caballero de Merlín, pero con la diferencia de que éste título sólo es reservado para los descendientes). 

Primer gran error: descubrirse ante la comunidad mágica. 

Así que el nuevo heredero llevaba sangre mágica y de vampiro en sus venas, una combinación imposible (Ya que una mitad de la sangre es sangre muerta; es cuestión de horas para que termine de matar a la otra mitad. Y con ello a la persona que la posea). 

Fernand tuvo dos herederos, hijos de distintas mujeres, el primero llamado Albert, era un joven delgado, cuerpo formado por el ejercicio y la práctica del Quidditch, cabello castaño claro y de ojos esmeralda penetrantes que obligaban a quien los viera, a bajar la vista; estatura media y con un rostro perfecto. A primera vista parecía un chico común, educado, con una presencia imponente, las gafas que llevaba le daban el último toque a su intelectualidad. Su pequeño hermano, Richard, había heredado de su madre el carácter vivaracho y siempre alegre junto a sus ojos azules; había heredado de la parte vampirezca de su padre unas pestañas largas en sus párpados, rubias como las cejas y su cabello, su piel blanca, de hecho algo pálida. Era el niño más lindo que se hubiera visto 

La diferencia de edades entre los hermanos (un poco más de 20 años), hizo que la relación entre Albert y Richard fuera como de padre e hijo; de hecho, Albert lo sentía como tal, lamentaba que su hermano no tuviera la presencia materna que necesitaba. El año en que Richard cumplía dos años, Albert contrajo matrimonio con una joven viuda de un pequeño pueblo de una ciudad inglesa, Christine Evans, que tenía una hija de casi siete años, de nombre Petunia. Christine era una mujer muy joven, a pesar de la edad de su hija; rápidamente se ganó la estima de Fernand y el cariño del pequeño Richard, aunque al parecer, a Petunia no le agradaba mucho su nuevo "tío". 

La vida de los Sinacroft nunca fue fácil, de hecho, muy pocos sobrevivían al paso de los años. Su existencia estaba llena de sucesos tristes: 

El primero. Era un hecho sabido, que los integrantes en algún momento morían asesinados. Claire fue asesinada la víspera del aniversario de la muerte de Antoine (con lo que dejó de suponer que la muerte de su padre fuera una coincidencia), mismo lugar, mismo día. Años más tarde la primera esposa de Fernand, de origen muggle, murió de alguna manera que las autoridades muggles, no pudieron describir. Con ella tuvo su primer hijo, llamado Albert. Después siguió su segunda esposa, Thereise, también muggle, muerta un año después de dar a luz a su único hijo y segundo de Fernand, Richard. Albert murió poco después de haberse casado, apenas de 26 años, durante un atentado en el Callejón Diagon por un recién formado grupo terroristas de personas que se hacían llamar Death Eaters, bajo el mando de un tal Voldemort, que decían que practicaba las artes oscuras. 

La siguiente víctima sería su viuda Christine, diez años más tarde. 

Christine había quedado devastada por la muerte de su esposo, tenía dos meses de embarazo... y Albert no conocería a su hijo. Temeroso de lo que pudiera seguir, Fernand decidió mudar la fortuna familiar a un nuevo lugar... París, de la Francia muggle, esperando con esto que los asesinatos terminaran, lo logró por unos años... pero nada es eterno. Christine dio a luz una tarde de fiesta en el valle Luz de Luna, propiedad francesa de la familia, en donde se celebraba el tercer cumpleaños de Richard. Esa noche fue lo que Christine definía como una noche perfecta, amaba al pequeño, como a un hijo y ahora, el destino le había dado una hija que sería como la hermana que tanto había esperado su "pequeño diablillo"(como le decían todos de cariño), y que curiosamente, había nacido el mismo día que Richard. 

Había un segundo hecho. Desde los principios de la familia en el mundo mágico (que viene de siglos anteriores a su aparición en el mundo muggle) todos los herederos del apellido, en su mayoría, habían sido varones, y sólo había, no más de uno o dos por generación, aunque si este era el caso, lo hubiera querido el destino o no, uno moría sin descendencia. El árbol familiar no tenía ramificaciones, ni en este mundo ni en el mágico. Así que la familia no crecía más allá de tres integrantes por cada cincuenta años. 

Los integrantes habían sido 'en su mayoría' varones, pero nunca se dijo que no hubieran nacido mujeres, de hecho, la idea se había hecho tan remota, que pocos sabían que en la historia de esta familia solamente había nacido una mujer, en el siglo 16... Lady Lilianne Isobelle Veilleaux-Caronne. Pero... ¿Quién era Lady Issobelle?... Un mito... Ese, es precisamente uno de los tantos secretos de esta familia: las mujeres están destinadas a hacer cosas grandiosas, y su nacimiento avecina tiempos oscuros... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Una chica alta y muy delgada, de cabello rojizo y ligeros bucles al final (que alcanzaba apenas un par de centímetros bajo sus hombros) sostenía su abrigo, llegó a la estación King Cross la mañana del primero de septiembre. Parecía confundida: en su boleto decía que tenía que abordar su tren en el andén nueve y tres cuartos... Pero no iba sola sino de la mano de un joven que atraía la mirada de todas las chicas de la estación: ojos azules centelleantes, de pestañas largas y algo rizadas, cabello rubio ligeramente ondulado, largo hasta el cuello... y una expresión pícara. Una sonrisa adornaba su apuesto rostro, de hecho... reía. 

Las personas en la estación sólo podían observarlos, parecían extranjeros perdidos en Londres, hablaban francés, la pequeña que no había de pasar de 15 años parecía estar siendo molestada por su acompañante, el hombre que no sería por mas de tres años mayor que ella, delgado y muy apuesto, que la llevaba de la mano; una pareja de adolescentes. De hecho, unos de los tantos que se reunían en la estación cada primero de septiembre. Eran una linda pareja. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_"Lily cariño, no te desesperes!" _dijo aún riendo. 

_"No lo estoy, es sólo que estamos encima de la hora y todavía no encontramos ese maldito andén! Ya viste que ese oficial sólo se rió de mi. No me gusta que se burlen de mi!" _dijo algo molesta la chica. 

_"Lil! Cuida los modales! Una señorita no maldice! Recuerdas lo que decía madame Gaultier sobre el comportamiento de una dama?"_ dijo tratando de sonar serio, fallando miserablemente. 

_"Mmmm... que parte?"_ dijo Lily, mostrando una sonrisa al recordar. 

_"Lily, Lily... una señorita de sociedad nunca pierde la compostura..."_ dijo el chico haciendo una voz chillona, imitando la de Madame Gaultier. 

_"Como si nunca la hubiera perdido conmigo..."_ dijo finalmente riendo, divertida por el comportamiento de su acompañante. _"Recuerdas cuanto me comparaba con Petunia?... Cielos... Detestaba eso..."_ una sonrisa amplia iluminó su rostro. _ "Recuerdas la vez que encerramos a Petunia en el laberinto del jardín?"_

_"Si... como olvidarlo... habría tardado días en salir de él... de no haber sido por Chr..."_ el chico se detuvo antes de tocar terreno peligroso. 

_"No te detengas Remí... tengo que aceptarlo... ya han sido cuatro años"_ dijo Lily bajando la vista de esos hermosos ojos verdes. Recuperando un poco el ánimo _"Recuerdas cómo la encontraron... de no haber sido por aquel insecto en uno de los arbustos, y el grito de terror... creo que todavía estaría ahí."_ una mirada diabólica aparecía en sus ojos. 

En ese preciso momento vieron algunos chicos que se veían un poco mayores a Lily, dirigirse a la columna que estaba entre el andén nueve y el diez. Los reconocieron ya que todos llevaban consigo carritos de equipaje cargados con baúles y algunos con jaulas que guardaban algunas lechuzas. Vio como dos de ellos atravesaban la columna a toda velocidad. Richard decidió acercarse. 

_"Espera aquí Lil, voy a atormentar algunos ingleses."_ Dijo mientras se acercaba al grupo. 

"Buenos días señores... y señorita" dijo la voz amigable de Remí al notar que en el grupo frente a ellos se encontraba una chica. "Suponemos que son estudiantes de Howarts?" algunos asintieron. "Bien, entonces debo suponer también que esta es la entrada al andén nueve tres cuartos..." más cabezas asintieron. "Excelente... muchas gracias señores... señorita... que tenga un viaje espléndido." Dijo lo último acercándose a la chica, que debía tener no más de 16 o 17 años, le sostuvo la mano y la besó. Al darse la media vuelta y retirarse, le dirigió una sonrisa pícara a Lily, quién logró ver la expresión de la chica en cuanto él se retiró... al borde del colapso... 

_"Y me dices demonio?... mira cómo dejaste a esa pobre chica... en cuanto desplegaste tus encantos casi se desmaya..."_ dijo Lily reprendiéndolo. _"No sé porqué no me canso de verlo, es muy divertido!"_ dijo Lily imitando la expresión de sueño que tenía la chica, con todo y el casi desmayo que Lily tuvo a bien exagerar cayendo en los brazos de él, quien siguiendo el juego de su linda acompañante tuvo a bien sostener su caída directo al suelo, y con un mínimo esfuerzo la levantó entre sus brazos y empezó a girar. Lily no pudo más que aferrarse a su cuello con fuerza. En cuanto Remí estuvo lo suficientemente mateado se detuvo... su cuello estaba al borde de la fractura. 

_"Lily..."_ dijo Remí, bajándola y eligiendo muy bien sus palabras _"A pesar de lo que diga la bruja Gaultier, creo que eres más, mucho más que eso, tienes fineza en la uña de tu dedo pequeño que en todo el ser de Petunia..."_ Dijo orgulloso... _"Como toda dama de sociedad te has negado a cargar tu equipaje argumentando que se te romperían las uñas!"_ dijo con una risa sonora. _"Papa estaba orgulloso de ti... y estoy seguro que Chris y Albert también..."_ dijo esta vez muy e un tono muy dulce con una gran sonrisa. Lo que reafirmó con un beso en la mejilla. 

_"Gracias Remí..."_ dijo Lily devolviendo la sonrisa, su rostro reflejaba la misma ternura. Lo que cambio al momento por una risita pícara _"... Sólo pierdo la compostura cuando estoy a tu lado y dijiste que mandarías mi equipaje!"_ dijo y lo completó con un beso en la mejilla de él. Su expresión cambió otra vez _"Creo que no voy a reír tanto hasta que te vuelva a ver."_ La expresión de tristeza en sus ojos. _"Te voy a echar mucho de menos"_... y se lanzó a su cuello abrazándolo. 

_"Yo también cariño, yo también..."_ Y con un último beso la vio atravesar la barrera. 

Lily podía decir que lo que sintió al atravesar ese muro, no fue precisamente agradable, de hecho había sido todo lo contrario, era como si hubiera recorrido una tormenta de arena sin arena, todo era oscuro y la única luz que podía ver era la del final del túnel, la entrada al andén nueve tres cuartos, hacía frío, así que se puso el abrigo que llevaba. Salió para encontrarse frente a una gran locomotora roja. Era el expreso de Howarts: Escuela de Magia y Hechicería a la cual asistiría desde este año. 

_La próxima vez, pensaré dos veces antes de atravesar ese túnel... prefiero aparecerme directo en Howarts... a pesar de lo que diga Remí..._> pensó. 

Esta chica no era una adolescente cualquiera, era una bruja, y a pesar de su corta edad, la magia era fuerte en ella. No era su primer año en este mundo, de hecho, había empezado la educación mágica a muy temprana edad, instruida por su abuelo, quien aparte de ocuparse de los negocios de la familia en el mundo muggle, era un hechicero poderoso y encargado de la educación de los últimos Sinacroft... los últimos... Debido lo requerido por el consejo mundial de magia, los niños magos deberían ser educados desde los 11 años en cualquiera de los institutos de magia en el mundo, pero para Fernand Sinacroft-Theriaux era considerado una ofensa el querer tratar a su hijos como si fueran magos comunes y corrientes... Así fue como se encargó de instruir a su única familia, su hijo y su bellísima nieta desde los cinco años. Y nadie nunca le ganó una discusión... nadie que no fuera su pequeña nieta Lillianne...a pesar de su corta edad. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

De alguna manera, su nieta y su propio hijo, habían logrado que accediera a dejarlos asistir a uno de esos institutos en donde Richard (a quien Lily cariñosamente llamaba Remí) completó la educación requerida por el ministerio a la edad de 16 años (dos años antes de lo previsto), graduado con honores en varias artes mágicas... y con los teléfonos de muchas chicas a quienes nunca llamó... la razón... la única chica en su mundo tenía un nombre... Lily. Lily había vivido educándose en la magia desde hacía ya tres años, en el mismo instituto, llamado Beauxbuttons, en Francia, su ciudad natal. Este año, comenzaría un cuarto curso en una escuela y un país totalmente ajeno a ella. Inglaterra... la razón... su abuelo había sido asesinado hacía ya unos meses por algunos Death Eaters. 

Esa era una de las razones por las que habían llegado a Inglaterra; por consejo de algunas personas del ministerio. Richard, contando ya con la mayoría de edad que se requiere en el mundo mágico (17 años), tomó la decisión de regresar y proteger lo más importante para él, su querida Lily, ya que era sabido que Voldemort no podría atacarla mientras estuviera bajo el techo de Howarts y bajo los ojos protectores de Albus Dumbledore, antiguo amigo de su padre y el único mago temido por Voldemort. Durante el año escolar, Lily estaría segura bajo los techos de la escuela, y en vacaciones estarían seguros en casa. También decidió que abandonar el apellido paterno sería buena idea, mientras nadie viera sus manos o las de Lily, nadie sospecharía nada. Así, que los nombres Mia Lillianne Issabelle Sinacroft-Theriaux Evans y Richard Alain Sinacroft-Theriaux Von Casier murieron para dar paso a Lily Evans y Alain Von Casier. Trasladó toda su fortuna mágica a Gringotts y la muggle al banco de Inglaterra, guardó un poco a su nuevo nombre y la mayor parte, a nombre de Lily... durante toda su vida habían tenido ciertas visiones, que hasta ahora comenzaban a tener sentido... no podría cuidar a su querida niña, durante la época más difícil. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Mientras miles de recuerdos atravesaban su mente, Lily permanecía allí sus ojos verdes permanecían atentos a la nada, tenían una expresión de vacío, podría haberse dicho que se encontraba admirando la perfecta ingeniería y el diseño aquel artefacto. _Si tan sólo supieran..._> Frente a la locomotora, cualquiera hubiera visto a una muchachita que vestía un abrigo blanco y una sombrero que al parecer ocultaba una cabellera de un color rojo encendido; de pie, con una postura perfectamente erguida y la cabeza en alto, se encontraba ella, bajo el abrigo vestía de manera sencilla, con una falda muy pequeña de corte recto negra que acompañaba con un sweater blanco muy delgado, medias del mismo color y zapatos de tacón bajo color negro... En sus manos, los eternos guantes que la familia estaba obligada a usar y con los cuales sostenía un pequeño bolso, nunca nadie vería sus manos desnudas... nunca... y menos después del asesinato de su abuelo. 

A sus catorce años, Nia Fairy (como era conocida en la sociedad francesa), ya había dejado de ser una niña para ser considerada todo una señorita de sociedad, educada, refinada, y con el uso de un vocabulario equiparable a una enciclopedia completa; era envidiada por las chicas por su porte, su belleza, y por la forma de atraer chicos a su alrededor (especialmente a Richard, quien siempre estaba a su lado), quienes la envidiaban y se sentían atraídos por su inteligencia, su sencillez, su facilidad de palabra y por el afán de conocer a la persona detrás de la expresión sombría. No le agradaba su vida, pensaba que era falsa, sentía que debía escaparse de algún modo, pero nunca encontró el momento. Casi nunca sonreía, de hecho muy pocas cosas la hacían sonreír; lo que más recordarían de ella en Francia, sería su eterno semblante de tristeza. Nadie conocía a la verdadera Lily, nadie excepto Richard. 

Volvió a la realidad, inmediatamente se encontró buscando un lugar en aquel inmenso tren, casi todos los compartimentos se encontraban llenos, y había mucho bullicio. _Nadie mencionó nada de esto... _> se dijo a sí misma, al esquivar a dos chicos que pasaban corriendo y arrojando dulces por todo el pasillo. _Esto será un largo año..._> suspiró. Por fin llegó a un compartimiento vacío en uno de los vagones más alejados del tren, estaba sudando, quedaban tres vagones detrás del de ella... Lily habría preferido ocupar unos de eso vagones, pero al parecer estaban reservados... en los compartimientos del antepenúltimo había muchos profesores... _no... mala idea, sabes por experiencia que no es bueno que te conozca todo el cuerpo docente..._> pensó divertida por la idea _...al menos no al principio..._>. Aunque era capaz de sostener pláticas adultas fácilmente, Remí le había pedido que antes de hablar con alguien, hablara con Dumbledore. _Vagón de profesores... Descartado..._> Siguiente vagón... prefectos?... _Qué es eso?...el de prefectos entonces queda descartado..._> Era un buen vagón, pero la experiencias le habían enseñado que en el mundo de la magia era mejor evitar lo que no se comprendía... por propia seguridad... Llegó al último vagón... parecía desocupado, al entrar, lo descartó inmediatamente; al parecer no había sido limpiado en siglos...en él no había compartimientos todo estaba lleno de telarañas, polvo y frazadas sucias amontonadas en una esquina... _un momento, no sólo hay frazadas ahí..._> 

_Oh. Por. Dios..._> 

Murmuró algo sin pensarlo siquiera, antes de dar la media vuelta y emprender la retirada. Salió de aquel vagón corriendo, con los ojos tan abiertos que casi se salían de sus cuencas y muy, pero muy sonrojada; pasó en un suspiro el vagón de los prefectos y el de los profesores a quienes dejó sorprendidos por la velocidad que llevaba... Todos se preguntaban quién sería esa chica... Llegó entonces al compartimiento del vagón en el que terminó... sudaba por la carrera que había hecho, y aún seguía roja...pero esta vez del agotamiento... Ya más tranquila decidió quitarse su abrigo, ya que el correr le había hecho entrar en calor, y el tren tenía calefacción. También retiró su sombrero, peinó un poco su cabello y lo colocó en media coleta, se sentó cerca de la ventana, sacó de su pequeño bolso una pequeña agenda, anotó algo y lo regresó, después sacó un pequeño cuadrito verde...en realidad era un libro, pero que ni siquiera alcanzaba la mitad del tamaño de su palma... Como era posible leer algo en un libro de ese tamaño?... Imaginen la letra!... con algunas palabras murmuradas y un movimiento ligero de su mano, aquel diminuto libro creció casi diez veces más, mientras que el abrigo había reducido casi veinte veces su tamaño lo que hacía que pareciera como un vestido de muñeca, lo metió en su bolso sin problemas... Lily comenzó a leer tranquilamente, esperando a que el tren avanzara... 

_Lily! No debes usar así tu magia... Recuerda que debes usar la varita... Sabes lo que pasaría si alguien te ve haciendo magia sin una!?_> Lily recordaba las palabras de Richard... 

Se puso en pie rápidamente. La realidad la había golpeado... "De. mo. nios!"... conjuró un tintero, una pluma de águila y un trozo de pergamino, no sin antes fijarse en el pasillo para ver si había moros en la costa... 

_ Mi despistado Richard Alain Von Casier: _

Creo que todavía hay algo por qué preocuparnos... Recuerdas que cuando fuimos a aquel callejón en Londres a comprar las túnicas de mi nueva escuela, sentimos que olvidábamos algo? Bueno... creo que ya lo he descubierto... 

Olvidamos la varita!!!!!! 

No TENGO una VARITA!!!!!! 

NECESITO UNA MALDITA VARITA!!!!!! 

No creo que sea una buena idea aparecerme desde aquí... alguien podría descubrirme... además, no puedes aparecerte tú en Howarts ya que ninguno de los dos lo conoce... Sabes muy bien que el abuelo se levantaría aún después de muerto si le quito la sombra! 

Nunca recordé comprar otra!!!!!! 

Desesperada,   

    
      Lily 

Tomó la carta, la dobló cuidadosamente y en un segundo la transformó en una bellísima paloma blanca. Se volvió de nuevo al pasillo para verlo otra vez desierto y abrió la ventana más próxima. "Lévala a Richard, entiendes?" Lily le dijo a la paloma, el ave parecía haber entendido, ya que dio leves picotazos en los guantes. Lily la soltó. 

"Esto es a lo que llamo un excelente comienzo..." se dijo Lily a si misma en voz alta... un tono sarcástico, mientras veía como se alejaba la paloma. _Remí... responde pronto..._> volvió a sentarse un poco más tranquila, sujetó su libro y reanudó la lectura, Lily tendría en compartimiento para ella sola, hasta que un chico llegó... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Las personas que aún quedaban fuera del tren pudieron ver una pequeña paloma salir de uno de los últimos compartimientos, llamó la atención de algunos. Pero en un mundo de magos, no era algo inusual. Uno de los chicos que lo vio se volvió a otro que estaba detrás de él. 

"Remi... acaso ese no es nuestro compartimiento?" preguntó curioso el chico de cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros y ojos azules. 

"Siri (dijo enfatizando)... si quieres que te responda debes dejar de llamarme así... tengo un nombre, sabes?" dijo el otro chico de cabello castaño y ojos miel. 

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo... No tienes por qué enojarte, Remus... era de cariño!" respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "No sabía que Siri se oyera tan bien!... me agrada el nombre..." 

"Eres imposible" dijo Remus dando un suspiro profundo. "Respondiendo a tu pregunta... no es nuestro compartimiento... sabes que es por James y Arabella que estaremos en el, pensé que Bella estaba enferma." Dijo al dirigir la vista al lugar. Parece que ya está mejor y decidió unirse al grupo... No sabía que había comprado una mueva mascota... y menos una paloma... pensé que le tenía fobia a las aves!" 

"Pues la chica de la paloma definitivamente no se parecía a Bella" dijo otro chico que se había unido a la plática. 

"Peter!" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo al chico rechoncho y de poca estatura, rubio; frente a ellos. 

"En vivo y en directo, señores. Donde está James?" preguntó. 

"Tal vez preparando alguna travesura para nuestro último año..." Planteó Sirius, al levantar la vista para ver si lo distinguía entre la multitud. 

"Sabe que lo odiaríamos por eso... una travesura sin avisarnos? No, no es típico de James." Dijo Remus, imitando a Sirius. "No... no lo veo... y tú Sirius?" 

"Negativo comandante Moony." 

"Bueno, no creo que se pierda buscándonos, vamos adentro y veamos quien es la chica misteriosa." Era Peter comenzando a levitar su pesado baúl y la jaula de su lechuza Minnie (adivinen en honor a quien?). 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_"Eres Lily Evans?"_ preguntó secamente el chico, con una expresión de presunción en el rostro. 

_"Quién y con qué motivo quiere saberlo?_" respondió ella. Algo desconcertada por la actitud tan fría del chico de cabello negro. 

_"Entonces debes serlo"_ respondió de vuelta el chico de cabello lacio y ojos tan negros como la noche. 

_"Cómo está tan seguro, señor?"_ dijo Lily un poco molesta. Tenía práctica en ocultar sus emociones, así que su rostro no había cambiado. 

_"Por tres sencillas razones."_ Respondió el casi sin darle importancia. 

_"Las cuales son..."_ dijo ella olvidándose del enojo, esto se había tornado una competencia de frialdad. 

_"Numero uno: Eres nueva aquí, estoy seguro... porque no sabes quien soy, y porque no pareces intimidarte ante mi presencia; dos: ninguno de los estudiantes en Howarts me hablaría jamás de 'usted', de hecho no creo que nadie fuera de la casa de Slytherin, sea tan educado... por lo que vuelvo a la conclusión de que eres tú, y tercero: nadie de esta escuela habría respondido a mi primer pregunta por el simple hecho de que muy pocas personas aquí hablan el francés tan bien como tu lo haces..."_

Lily no pudo más que parpadear, esto era tan divertido... _"Vaya, estoy sorprendida...Pero debo decir, numero uno: el hecho de no conocerme quiere decir que no estuve antes en Howarts, estoy seguro que ni tu mismo conoces a todos los estudiantes, ah... y no me intimido ante la presencia de nadie, de hecho son los demás quienes lo hacen ante mi; dos: cuando le hablo a alguien en segunda persona es porque no lo conozco, es una forma de mostrar algo de respeto, no puedo negar mi educación, la cuál no es exclusiva de lo que llamas Slytherin, la toma quien la desea... por lo que vuelvo a mi suposición de que no conoces a todos los estudiantes, y al parecer no quieres hacerlo... y tercero: cualquiera que tenga las bases del francés bien definidas, habría entendido el tuyo perfectamente, no acostumbras hablarlo mucho, se nota, por lo que tratas de diccionar las palabras para que sean comprensibles..."_ finalizó la competencia, Lily Evans, ganadora. 

El chico estaba sorprendido, nunca nadie le había respondido de esa manera, nunca nadie lo había desafiado, de alguna manera, esta chica había hecho algo en él, había dicho cosas muy ciertas. _Quién demonios se cree?..._> se preguntaba. La miraba directo a los ojos, pero el rostro de la chica no bajaba, era él quien no soportaba más su mirada. Finalmente salió perdedor de la contienda, desvió la mirada mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Decidió dejar a un lado el francés. 

"Yo gano. Después de todo, sí eres tu, no creo que haya en todo Howarts alguien capaz de mirarme con tanta determinación."Dijo mirándola nuevamente. 

Por educación decidió no contestar a eso, solo asintió con la cabeza. "Por que me buscabas?" 

"El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que te acompañara en el trayecto a Howarts, me dijo que eras una estudiante extranjera que necesitaría de alguna guía." 

"Oh ya veo, gracias" dijo Lily con la voz gentil que la caracterizaba. "Tal vez puedas explicarme algunas cosas que no entiendo..." 

Su expresión de desagrado no había cambiado nada, pero era su deber acompañarla durante el trayecto. "Por supuesto, pero tendrá que ser mientras nos movemos a mi compartimiento, habrá problemas si nos quedamos en este." Dijo con la voz indiferente, mientras le hacía señas a Lily de abandonar el vagón. 

"No entiendo, que tiene de malo este?" preguntó mientras seguía las indicaciones de Severus. 

Empezaba a desesperarse. "...Que este lugar está reservado para los titulares, y uno de ellos es un Gryffindor... una casa con la que llevo buena relación..." dijo ya que se encontraban en el pasillo. 

"Titulares? Casa? Mencionaste algo llamado Slytherin y Gryffindor..." _Tendrá algo que ver con los prefectos?_> "Creo que tendrás un dolor de cabeza por tantas cosas que tienes que explicarme" dijo Lily mientras pasaban al siguiente vagón. 

Salieron dejando un libro verde detrás. 

Veinte minutos más tarde, el tren comenzó la marcha. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Un chico había entrado al vagón por una de las puertas de acceso entre vagones, justo a tiempo para ver como la otra era cerrada desde afuera por una persona que no alcanzó a reconocer. Y no le importaba. Estaba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos, que los movimientos que hacía eran casi mecánicos, no estaba pensando para hacer las cosas... Fue así como terminó sentado sobre un libro verde el cuál guardó en su baúl. _Después veré quien es su dueño._> No estaba de humor para enterarse de cómo había llegado ese extraño libro ahí ni lo que decía. 

Los tres chicos de la estación llegaron al mismo compartimiento, justo en el momento en que el tren comenzaba a avanzar, lo único que vieron dentro fue a un chico de cabello negro revuelto, con unas gafas pequeñas que cubrían unos bellísimos ojos azules. Un chico muy bien parecido (A/N: imaginen a Squall Lionheart, de ff8, solo que cabello negro). No tenía una expresión muy amigable, en sus ojos reflejaban enojo. 

"James! Pensamos que te habrías quedado en la estación!" dijo Sirius con el mayor de los ánimos. Pero su semblante decayó al ver la expresión de su amigo. "Qué sucede, Prongs?... problema de amores? Finalizó. 

James le devolvió una mirada asesina, que asustó a todos. "No precisamente, pero hubo algo de eso..." suspiró más tranquilo. Súbitamente, el color subió en sus mejillas. "Será mejor que se sienten para que les explique." 

Comenzó el relato. 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

Que piensan de mi primer capítulo!? se aceptan tomatazos, naranjazos, duraznazos, amapolazos o cualquier otro tipo de alimento que se exprima al impacto... por nada del mundo se aceptan papas o cocos, creo que el seguro no lo cubre... Hmmm hablando en serio, si tienen recomendaciones sobre lo que estoy tratando de hacer, por favor no se detengan en enviarlas, o en escribirme reviews, me encantaría saber lo que piensan. 
    
    
    Grax,
    Croiff
    


	2. Dime lo que piensas y te diré a que casa...

Hooooola de nuevo, este es el capítulo siguiente, la verdad es que ya llevo escritos como 9 o algo así, pero no creo buena idea subirlos todos de jalón. 

Tengo que decirlo... TUVE DOS REVIEWS!!!!! 

En el capítulo pasado no me respeto las "" que tenían los pensamientos, de hecho sólo aparecían las > al final de ellos, bueno sigue igual. 

Se tiene que poner lo del disclaimer en cada nuevo chap? De todos modos hay va. La idea original no es mia, pertenece a J.K. Rowling, lo único que me pertenece (jaja, tengo que decirlo) es al chico Richard Alain Von Casier, quiero uno así de carne y hueso!!!!! 

Ya basta Croiff, directo al fic. 

_**Capítulo 2 - Dime lo que piensas y te diré a que casa perteneces.**_

_ R_isas histéricas llegaron a los vagones de profesores y prefectos... era Sirius Black, cualquiera podría asegurarlo. No habría nadie más en Howarts con esos pulmones... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

James nunca había estado tan avergonzado en toda su vida, había sido un error decirlo todo frente a Sirius Black, su mejor amigo, pero, el más sincero de todos los presentes; el problema era que, no sabía como reservarse sus opiniones... 

Captando la atmósfera, Remus y Peter pensaron en lo mismo y al mismo tiempo. Parecían haber sincronizado pensamientos y acciones, ya que los dos dieron un respectivo codazo a cada lado del torso de Sirius, directo a las costillas... el pobre Padfoot finalizó con una risa ahogada y tirado en el suelo. 

*Ahem...* "La conocemos?" preguntó Remus, tratando de ignorar al pobre chico que yacía en el suelo. 

"No lo creo, pude ver su rostro por un momento, y no me parece haberla visto antes." Respondió James. 

"Primer año?"preguntó Peter, levantando a Sirius del suelo. 

"No lo creo, era alta para ser de primer año, pero no estoy seguro, todo fue tan rápido que lo único que recuerdo es que tiene ojos verdes." Puntualizó. 

"Y que planeamos hacerle para que pague?" era Sirius que acababa de levantarse, y recuperaba el aliento, pero con una sonrisa que decía a gritos 'Será una broma muy, pero muy pesada'. 

"Eso, mi buen Padfoot, es por lo que encontramos reunidos aquí..." James quien parecía haber recuperado el ánimo, también tenía una sonrisa diabólica. "Va a saber quienes son los merodeadores..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

De alguna manera había convencido al chico para entablar una conversación, más bien, una explicación de todo lo relacionado a la nueva escuela. Era increíble todo lo que había que saber de Howarts, todo era tan diferente a Beauxbutons, pero no por eso peor; todo lo que le había relatado Severus, como se hacía llamar el chico, había hecho despertar un interés en Lily por aquella escuela, como nunca antes por otra cosa. Severus era un buen conversador, muy paciente ante lo que ella no entendía; Lily habló también un poco de ella y de su vida en Francia, la nueva Lily Evans tenía padres ingleses, ambos muertos en un accidente y una hermana que le temía... _Bueno, es verdad... en parte_>. 

Severus Snape, era estudiante del séptimo y último año, especialista en pociones, el más respetado en la casa de Slytherin, y desgraciadamente... presa fácil de los merodeadores, el grupo que gasta bromas pesadas, que toda escuela tiene. Aparte de su cabello y ojos negros, era un chico delgado, buena complexión, a pesar de no practicar ningún deporte, como él mismo dijo. Había algo de misterio en él, pero como Lily entendió, con todo miembro de su casa era lo mismo. No reía mucho, algo que los dos tenían en común... aunque a diferencia de ella, éste era el verdadero carácter de él. 

"Tal vez me arrepienta por esto Evans... pero me agradas" una pequeña sonrisa, que más bien parecía una mueca, se dibujó en su rostro. 

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Lily. "No creo que sea tan malo, porque a mi también me agradas..." dijo devolviendo cortésmente la sonrisa. Por alguna razón sentía ganas de confiar en el. "Amigos?" 

"Hasta que elijas casa..." estrecharon manos. 

"Te importa tanto?" Lily volvió a su expresión usual, seria y con la mirada fija en el. 

"Por supuesto, tendré que declararte la guerra en cuanto entremos a Howarts" fue su respuesta. Sin dar pie a discusión. 

"A que casa crees que pertenezco?" preguntó después Lily. 

"Puedo decir dos cosas con seguridad, no eres una estúpida Huffelpuf, se ve en tu rostro, Slytherin remotamente probable, sólo hay sangre limpia entre nosotros, es decir, de ambos padres magos... nunca digas que eres de familia muggle frente a un Slytherin." Suspiró, "tienes posibilidades en Ravenclaw si eres tenaz y dedicada, pero para mi desgracia creo que Gryffindor es la que más se te asemeja, inteligencia y coraje." Dijo algo disgustado. "... Si, definitivamente eres una Gryffindor... aunque hay algo que te hace diferente..." dijo mientras fruncía el entrecejo... "Pareces un lobo con piel de oveja." Finalizó. 

Lily no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, la mayoría, recuerdos. Sus manos jugaban en su regazo. 

La noche comenzaba a caer. 

Platicaron durante la mayor parte de su recorrido, Severus dejó de hablar de Howarts y algo renuente respondió preguntas personales. Lily también lo hizo, evadiendo algunos temas y mintiendo sobre otros... también explicó algunas cosas del mundo muggle, en especial de ciencias, que era el tema favorito de Lily aunque era buena en otras cosas. Severus parecía un pequeño cuando preguntaba, incluso le preguntó sobre un pequeño bolígrafo y la agenda que Lily había sacado para escribir la fecha de su cumpleaños, de su bolso. 

Se podía leer... 

_ Propósitos de este año:   
1. No volver a viajar en el expreso de Howarts.   
2. Evitar todo contacto con 'ellos'.   
3. Utilizar mi magia SOLO con la varita.   
4. Marzo 16. cumpleaños de Severus. Comprar obsequio. _

Casi media hora antes de llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, uno de los prefectos pasó avisando que debían ponerse el uniforme. Severus se puso en pie y se dirigió a su baúl, que estaba en un estante en lo alto de compartimiento. De él sacó su uniforme, consistente en una túnica negra con el escudo de Howarts y guantes blancos. 

_Oh no..._> Lily miraba con la expresión perdida como Severus colocaba su uniforme sobre sus ropas... _Qué voy a hacer..._> 

"Qué sucede Evans?, te preocupa algo?" dijo al ver la expresión de la chica. 

"Es sólo que... Nadie me dijo que debía portar el uniforme al entrar a la escuela!" dijo levantando la voz, algo que no era usual en ella, al realizar su error, bajó la vista. "Lo siento." 

"Acaso no lo traes en tu baúl..." _cielos... debió haber dejado su baúl..._> "El otro compartimiento..."dijo casi para el mismo.... "Se quedó en el otro compartimiento, iré por él..." dijo, mientras se disponía a salir. 

"No, no tiene caso que regreses, mi baúl no está ahí, no traje uno." Dijo Lily cabizbaja. 

"Mmm... eso es un problema." Parecía pensar en algo. "Ponte de pie." Dijo repentinamente. 

Lily obedeció. Severus parecía estarla midiendo con la vista, ya que la observaba detenidamente. "En un momento regreso" dijo mientras atravesaba la puerta. Lily volvió a sentarse _Qué tendrá en mente?_> pensó. El momento fue escogido por una pequeña paloma para aparecer en escena. Atravesó la ventana cerrada como si no hubiera habido una, la razón, era la respuesta que Lily había esperado. 

La paloma era tan pequeña como la que ella había mandado. A diferencia de su color, esta era gris; llevaba una pequeña rosa sujeta al pico... no había duda de que había sido obra de Remí... aterrizó en su regazo, pero no se transformó, entonces decidió tomar la rosa, al tocar sus manos... se transformó en la carta esperada. La paloma voló hacia el pasillo. 

_ Mi desesperada Lily Evans: _

No se te pudo ocurrir mejor momento para mandar tu paloma? Me puso en un verdadero aprieto en una calle muggle, ahora todos me creen un mago barato que aparece y desaparece cosas de los sombreros!!!! 

En lo que respecta a la varita, no te preocupes, no irritaremos a papa al quitarle su sauce, le notifiqué a Dumbledore la situación y ha estado de acuerdo en que eres una despistada!, pero dice que te permitirá ir al callejón Diagon para comprar una, es muy peligroso que hagas magia sin una varita... levantaría muchas sospechas... por cierto, me mencionó algo de los uniformes... creo que debiste haber empacado uno... 

Espero que no tengas muchos problemas por ello, por cierto, te gustó la flor? 

Con amor,  

    
     El despistado que más te quiere, Remí. 

PD. "Señorita, debe cuidar su vocabulario, se le prepara para ser una dama de sociedad, no una vulgar vendedora!" te recuerda a alguien? 

_Que si no he tenido problemas!? _> Estaba un poco irritada, tomó la carta y la transformó en aquella flor, todo se olvidó. _Richard Alain... no sé por que razón no puedo enojarme contigo!_> 

Pasaron algunos minutos, para que Severus volviera, con el llevaba una túnica para Lily. "Te la prestó una de las únicas chicas de Slytherin, que es un poco más alta que tu, y casi tan delgada." 

Lily estaba sorprendida ante el gesto de Severus, "gracias, es un gran detalle de tu parte" dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo. 

"No esperes que haga esto por ti en Howarts." Quitándosela de encima. 

El tren comenzaba a reducir la velocidad, en la estación de Hogsmeade, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. 

Al salir, después de algunas indicaciones por parte de Severus, Lily y el se separaron, "te veré luego?" preguntó ella, mientras era arrastrada con la multitud de los de primer año; " Por tu bien espero que no, esto es lo último que hago por ti Evans" gritó mientras se alejaba en la dirección contraria. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Lily salió del tren usando la túnica que Severus le había dado, sus cálculos habían sido casi correctos, el largo de las mangas y del tronco era perfecto, solamente había un pequeño detalle con el ancho, le quedaba muy holgada, pero lo aprovechó para guardar su bolso en una de sus bolsas. Pensó en reducirla un poco con magia, pero no le pertenecía y además como justificaría el hecho de haberla reducido mágicamente si no tenía una varita?... _Sólo será esta noche... Madame Malkin dijo que enviaría las mías lo más pronto posible._> 

Al pie de la entrada de su vagón, Severus le explicaba lo que iba a suceder después, tendría que viajar en lanchas hasta las puertas de Howarts y sería llevada al gran comedor para llevar a cabo el sorteo. Fue interrumpido por una Lily distante, perdida en sus pensamientos. 

Había recordado su viejo libro... _Oh no..._> intentó volver al tren, Severus notó su preocupación pero se reservó comentarios. La detuvo. 

"Cuando salimos del compartimiento en el que me encontraste olvidé mi libro, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta... No puedo perderlo, no sabes cuanto significa para mi" dijo volviéndose hacia Severus. "Fue un obsequio de mi abuelo y no quiero perderlo."Por dentro, quería llorar, aunque su exterior no mostraba la preocupación que realmente sentía. 

_Así que en verdad significa mucho, eh?_> "De acuerdo, cómo es?" preguntó. 

El tren comenzó a avanzar de nuevo. Demasiado tarde para recuperarlo. 

"Los elfos lo encontrarán, y lo entregarán, ya que tiene tus iniciales." Un tono despreocupado. 

_Sólo espero que no caiga en manos equivocadas, sería terrible que uno de ellos lo leyera..._> "Te veré luego?" tuvo que gritar, mientras veía al chico cada vez más lejos. 

"Por tu bien espero que no, esto es lo último que hago por ti Evans" fue su contestación. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

El recorrido había sido tal y como se lo habían descrito, desde el gran hombre de los botes (de cuya opinión difería totalmente con la de Severus, le agradaba) hasta la presentación de Minerva McGonagall, a quien reconoció del tren; pasando por el paseo en el lago, el gran molusco que se encontraba en el (que para no variar, sacó del agua a algunos) y las interminables escaleras de la entrada. Al terminar el discurso de las reglas y la explicación de las casas, Lily se disponía a seguir al resto de los nuevos estudiantes, pero fue detenida por otro personaje. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Espere señorita Evans!" dijo un anciano apartándola de la fila. "Usted debe acompañarme." 

Lily lo siguió algo extrañada, esto no debería estar pasando... Entraron a un pasillo que, aparentemente, se conducía al lado del salón en el que se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia de selección, estaba muy oscuro, a pesar de las antorchas encendidas a sus lados. Por fin llegaron a una habitación que tenía la chimenea encendida. Era muy acogedora, había muchos retratos de personas que la miraban, esto no le agradó mucho. 

"Disculpe por la manera de traerla hasta este lugar señorita Evans, pero estamos algo cortos de tiempo, sabe?" dijo el anciano. 

"Puedo preguntar que hacemos aquí?" estaba algo molesta, pero debía recordar los modales. "Debería estar en la fila para ser sorteada." Finalizó. 

"Estarás ahí en un momento, querida, pero antes debo presentarme." Dijo mientras una sonrisa se diseminaba en su rostro. "Soy Albus Dumbledore, director de esta escuela, y quien fue puesto a cargo de tu protección; conocí a tu abuelo y soy una personas que conocen su pasado, gusto en conocerla. Pero más tarde tendremos el placer de hablar de esto más a fondo... dime querida... tu abuelo les enseño a hablar avalonés?" 

"Sólo nos enseñó a perfeccionarlo, señor; es un conocimiento que viene en la sangre, nacemos con él, mi abuelo nos enseñó las lenguas variantes" respondió algo nerviosa, aquel anciano, a pesar de parecer una persona amable, tenía un espíritu muy fuerte, pero a la vez bondadoso... su abuelo no se había equivocado en elegirlo su guardián, "puedo preguntar a debo el interés?" 

"Lo sabrás pronto, pero dime, la marca ya ha aparecido en sus manos? 

"Si señor, Desde los diez y Alain desde los trece. Me tomó menos tiempo ya que comencé antes mi entrenamiento." Finalizó. 

Dumbledore parecía sorprendido _Después de todo no mintió acerca del potencial de esta niña, creo la subestimaba..._> *Ahem* "Bien, bien...Señorita Evans, creo que debe entrar a la sala para su sorteo, hablaremos con más calma terminada la cena, daré instrucciones para que sea llevada a mi oficina... puede salir directo a salón por aquella puerta" dijo señalando una gran puerta de caoba. "Sería un placer escoltarla..." dijo acercándole el brazo. 

"Gracias mi noble caballero." 

Y atravesaron hacia el gran salón. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Lily estaba cegada por el cambio tan repentino de luces, a diferencia del cuarto en donde llevó a cabo la platica con Dumbledore, la sala en la que entraron estaba llena de luz. En cuanto pudo ver nuevamente, se dio cuenta que habían salido por la parte trasera de la mesa de los profesores, todo era tal y como se lo habían descrito. Bueno... casi todo... nunca se imaginó la clase de mobiliario con el que se encontraría... todo era tan rústico... 

"Bueno querida, yo me quedo aquí, será mejor que te apresures, pronto terminarán con los de primer año." mientras le indicaba la fila en el centro del salón... solo restaban dos personas... 

Pensó dos veces antes de correr... _No, una dama no muestra sus emociones..._> Sentía todas las miradas del comedor sobre ella, y con toda razón, qué hacía una chica caminando hacia la fila de los recién ingresados?, los chicos estaban boquiabiertos por su belleza, y las chicas la criticaban con las miradas... no encontraban un punto débil en su persona. 

Lily trataba de mirar hacia el frente, no era bueno demostrar nerviosismo, no era bueno que una señorita educada perdiera la compostura de esa manera 

_Como si nunca la hubieras perdido Nia Fairy..._> pensó sarcásticamente. 

Por fin terminó el tortuoso camino hacia el centro de la sala, llegó justo al tiempo en que su nombre fue llamado. 

"Evans Lily!" oyó gritar a la profesora McGonagall. 

Dio un profundo suspiro, _No tenía que haber gritado de esa manera..._> y se dirigió a su lado. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Una chica había entrado al salón más tarde, venía del brazo de Dumbledore, el director, pero se separaron y ella tomó el camino hacia la fila para el sorteo de casa. Las miradas no se apartaban de ella, en especial las de dos chicos... pero por diferentes razones... uno de ellos sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas... 

_Es ella!_> "Sabía que nunca antes la había visto!" _Por dios... no pensé que fuera tan bonita!... James Potter... deja de pensar eso!! Es la chica del tren! Debes odiarla!_> sacudió la cabeza repetidamente. 

"James, te encuentras bien?" Sirius en verdad parecía preocupado por la actitud de su amigo que estaba hablando solo. 

"Si James, estabas a mitad de una frase cuando perdiste el suelo y te fuiste a la luna!"_Que demonios quise decir con eso!?_> Era Peter... 

"Perdiste la mirada en cuanto pasó esa chica Evans y te son... se trata de ella?" dijo realizando todo. 

James se sonrojó aun más... si era posible... 

"Chicos, no me siento bien, creo que iré a tomar un poco de aire, regreso al rato" con eso partió, dejando detrás a un Sirius muy sonriente, a Remus y a Peter, desconcertados. 

"Nunca lo había visto así" planteó Peter. 

"Es que nunca antes lo hab.." Remus hizo un encantamiento silenciador justo a tiempo en Sirius, antes de que terminara la frase, algo que no pareció agradarle mucho a éste, ya que por la forma en que movía los labios, no estaba diciendo palabras muy dulces. 

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin podía verse a un Severus Snape nervioso, algo extremadamente raro en él, justo a su lado había un asiento vacío, había evitado que fuera ocupado por sus compañeros... incluso aquellos a quienes consideraba sus amigos... 

_Qué estoy haciendo? Ella no estará en esta casa... no es como nosotros... ni siquiera la conozco bien... no sé por qué me tomo todas estas molestias..._> 

Después de todo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Lily pronto se encontró sentada en un pequeño banco, en un momento la subdirectora posó en su cabeza un viejo sombrero que le cubrió los ojos, no podía ver nada, lo que a alguna forma la tranquilizó, el no tener los cientos de miradas sobre ella era un gran peso fuera, se sentía libre de presiones y dejó de oír los murmullos, de hecho, dejo de oír todo. Sorpresivamente oyó una voz dentro de su mente. 

_Hmm... No eres por definición lo que los Huffelpuff buscan en su gente, estás muy alejada de ello; Ravenclaw? Hmm... no lo creo res muy obcecada para unirte a ellos, aunque debo decirlo, tan tenaz como el más apto... Gryffindor... Veo un espíritu de lucha y entrega, eres muy apasionada por el deber, si creo que esa es la elección... Espera... Estás más cerca del lado de Slytherin de lo que pensé... un poder oscuro te rige... pero es tan fuerte ... que es lo que veo aquí?, esto no puede ser! , no puede!..._> 

Lily comenzaba a preocuparse, era normal que tardara tanto? Parecía haber pasado una eternidad. De que estaría hablado? No comprendía nada... Comenzaba a jugar con las manos, en el dorso de su mano sentía un escozor... algo que nunca antes había pasado, algo la tenía intranquila, algo estaba mal. 

_Ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo, desde el último de ustedes... que ha sido? Siglos quizá? Había perdido la esperanza de encontrar por fin a uno de los tuyos, estaba empezando a olvidarlos, a olvidar su nombre y sus poderes... la grandeza de sus corazones y lo oscuro de su espíritu..._> 

El ardor se había vuelto insoportable, se había extendido por toda la mano, y le estaba aturdiendo el pensamiento, era como si, bajo toda la tela del guante, hubiera una inmensa llamarada, con gusto se habría quitado el guante... pero no podía. No en ese momento... 

_Detente... detén lo que estás haciendo! No soporto más!_> 

Sentía la necesidad de gritarlo, ya no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás; de alguna manera no pudo... sintió desvanecer... pero algo le impedía moverse de su posición, era como si alguien la sostuviera en aquel banco... una presencia cálida la abrazaba... le devolvió el sentido... 

_Que... que fue eso?... Que me estás haciendo?_> 

A pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su mente, por fuera su semblante era muy tranquilo. 

_En sus manos se encuentra el destino, si... hay una nueva heredera... tiempos oscuros han de caer, una nueva lucha que inicia a partir del nacimiento... tal y como lo predijo mi creador, en cuyos hombros la lluvia vi caer tantos años..._> 

_A que te refieres? Que es lo que sabes de mi!?_> 

_ ... y ahora quien regresa la esperanza ha llegado ante mi para su juicio, pues bien mi niña, la marca de tu mano te nombra, yo... sólo te reconozco... tu familia pues, ha de ser..._> 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

Hey!!! Este es mi segundo chapy, esperen que vienen cosas más intesantes... les daré pista?? nooo... mejor lean. 

Gracias a las chicas que me han escrito Reviews, no saben lo lindo que se siente leerlos... snif snif. 

Hmmm... debo mencionarlos! Muchas gracias a Paola (por cierto leí el fic de Severus y Draco, casi me voy de espaldas de la risa) y a Cinthya (Chica no dejaste tu mail, espero que leas esto). 
    
    
    grax again,
    Croiff
    


	3. Esto es el acero cristal

Graaaaacias por sus reviews!!!!   


En este chapter haré un cambio, como ya vi que de plano esto de los "" de plano no jala en el servidor, los voy a cambiar por [Estos] así que de ahora en adelante [_así se van a ver los pensamientos_]. Algunas personas me escribieron diciendo que no podían ver el capítulo 2, pero ya lo chequé (Y lo rechequé...), así que espero y esta vez no tengan problema. 

Ya saben que lo único que me pertenece es el cuerísimo tío francés (Sí, en mi imaginación es un chico de 1.90 que está...) Richar Alain Von Casier... y lo demás pertenece a J.K.Rowling. 

Sin más… este es el capítulo 3. 

**_Capítulo 3 - Esto es el acero cristal._**

_"Pendragon!" _

_E_l suelo comenzaba a temblar, la multitud que se encontraba presente en el gran salón, no sabía que ocurría, fue entonces que sucedió: por una fuerza invisible, las mesas de Huffelpuff y Ravenclaw fueron movidas hacia los extremos. Sus ocupantes comenzaban a entrar en pánico. 

Lily, que también sintió la sacudida, no se movió de su asiento, peor no era que el miedo la hubiera congelado, más bien, estaba furiosa. 

_"Una vieja casa ha vuelto a la vida, necesitará espacio para su mesa..."_

_ "Te ordeno detener!!..."_ el temblor cesó. _"No necesito una mesa para representar el espíritu de mi casa... puedo compartir la mesa con la casa de mi elección..."_

_"Si eso es lo que deseas... que así sea!..._" con un estruendo, las mesas volvieron a sus lugares. Había personas por todo el suelo que habían caído por el movimiento. Comenzaban a levantarse confundidos. 

Lentamente, Lily se quitó el sombrero, toda la sala del comedor era un desastre; incluso la profesora que estaba a su lado, yacía en el suelo boquiabierta y con los ojos sumamente abiertos. Si antes las miradas estaban puestas en ella, ahora definitivamente, no había otro lugar a donde mirar que no fuera su rostro. Permanecía allí, parada a un lado del banco donde había colocado el sombrero. [_Cómo espera que elija casa? Estoy hecha un lío!_]. Dirigió la vista a la primer mesa a su derecha, y pasó la mirada por cada una de las mesas siguientes, no sabía cual escoger, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en una persona, Severus Snape; hizo su elección... 

Se trasladó a la mesa de Slytherin ante los sorprendidos ojos de todo el comedor, y se dirigió al lado de su amigo. Llegó a su lado y ocupó el lugar vacío... "Severus, espero que no me hagas ver que me equivoqué de casa..." fueron sus únicas palabras. 

Severus no pudo responder, ni él ni nadie, se había recuperado del shock. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

James había salido hacia los patios de la escuela, necesitaba respirar algo de aire antes de volver a la cena, súbitamente, el suelo comenzó a moverse, cayó al suelo; había comenzado un sismo, pero que sólo duró un par de minutos. 

"Qué fue eso, se supone que en Howarts no debe temblar... está protegido contra ello!" se dijo a sí mismo mientras tomaba camino de vuelta al salón. [_Espero que todos adentro se encuentren bien._] 

Llegó justo en el momento en que la chica pelirroja se acercaba a la mesa de Slytherin, y a un cierto chico... Snape. Su peor enemigo. Vio como la chica tomó asiento y le dijo algo. [_James, si antes pensaste en hacerle pagar lo que te hizo... olvídalo... esa pelirroja va a desear no haber llegado a Howarts ni haber conocido a ese estúpido grasoso... palabra de merodeador!_] siguió su camino hacia su mesa, Gryffindor. 

Al verlo entrar Remus y Peter acudieron a su lado, Sirius iba un poco detrás. 

"Espera a que te contemos todo lo que sucedió James, fue increíble!" Peter estaba recobrándose del susto. 

"Creo que tu chica es en realidad muy especial..." Remus dijo pensativo. "Se dieron cuenta que en cuanto pronunció esas extrañas palabras todo cesó?" preguntó para ver su había sido el único en notarlo, al parecer si... 

"No, estaba tan preocupado que pensé que iba a morir..." inició Peter 

"Virgen?" Sirius terminó la frase, miraba directamente en la dirección de James, quien se sonrojó levemente. 

"No iba a decir eso!" [_Pero ahora que lo mencionas..._] 

"Que cesó? La sacudida que sentí se produjo aquí?" 

"Toma asiento Prongsie, te hablaremos de todo en un momento, verás..." y Sirius comenzó el relato. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A Dumbledore le tomó varios minutos atraer la atención de los estudiantes, en cuanto pudo hablar, comenzó su discurso. 

El discurso no variaba mucho año con año, de hecho siempre comenzaba con lo mismo, la bienvenida... el bosque prohibido (con ciertas miraditas a ciertos alumno de la casa de Gryffindor), bla, bla, bla, hasta llegar a las noticias... 

"Cómo se habrán dado cuenta, tenemos con nosotros a una nueva alumna, proveniente del instituto Beauxbuttons en Francia, espero que su nueva casa así como los habitantes de las demás le enseñen lo interesante que es Howarts (cuatro rostros se iluminaron 'Por supuesto que encontrará Howarts lo bastante divertido... para eso estamos los merodeadores' *miradas diabólicas*), por otra parte me corresponde anunciar a los titulares de este año, por favor... señor James Potter y la señorita Arabella Figg, pónganse de pie." Un chico se acercó a él. 

Sólo el chico se puso en pie, Lily lo reconoció... el color se le subió al rostro. [_Así que el depravado ya tiene nombre... James Potter_] 

*Ahem* "me informan que la señorita Fig. se encuentra algo indispuesta..." dijo un segundo después, "gracias señor Potter, puede tomar asiento. Ahora a otra cosas, como sabrán estos últimos meses los seguidores del señor Oscuro han estado muy activos, así que las primeras visitas programadas a Hogsmeade serán pospuestas hasta que nos aseguremos que no hay peligro para ustedes." Murmullos se oyeron. "Sin embargo, como compensación se llevará a cabo alguna clase de evento, aún no sabemos que, estamos programando todo para la víspera de navidad, sus padres serán invitados a asistir. No puedo adelantar nada. Les daré mas información en cuanto tengamos algo concreto. Es todo. Que tengan buen provecho!" 

Los platos de las mesas se llenaron de comida. Lily estaba asombrada, tal vez el lugar no era tan bello como su anterior escuela, aunque más grande, tampoco las mesas tenían buen aspecto... pero la comida era deliciosa! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Después del banquete todos se dirigieron a sus casas, a pesar de que el día siguiente era sábado. Tal y cómo había dicho Dumbledore, la profesora Minerva McGonagall se encontraba guiándola hacia el despacho de éste. En este colegio era fácil perderse, durante el recorrido desde el salón habían pasado por más de veinte pasillos diferentes, subido cientos de escalones y se habían encontrado más de una vez con un fantasma muy pesado al cual la profesora había llamado Peeves. 

Llegaron entonces frente a una pared, que tenía la escultura de una gárgola, McGonagall dijo entonces "Menta inglesa" y sorprendentemente la estatua se hizo a un lado para revelar unas escaleras en forma de espiral. [_Me tomará un tiempo conocer todo esto_] pensó Lily. Subieron. Al final de la escalera encontraron las puertas, las abrieron y Lily pronto se encontró con uno de los despachos más sorprendentes que había visto en su vida. Detrás de un escritorio se encontraba Dumbledore. 

"Buenas noches, querida" dijo con la voz gentil con la que había hablado antes de la ceremonia. "Minerva, muchas gracias, yo me haré cargo desde ahora, que pases buena noche." Dijo dirigiendo una sonrisa a la mujer, quien asintió y salió sin decir una palabra. No sin antes dirigir una mirada a la chiquilla que había llevado, era como si la evaluara. 

"Buenas noches a ti también Albus, y a usted señorita." Dijo al despedirse y cerrar las puertas. 

"Bueno, no sé por donde comenzar..." dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie, acariciaba su barba. 

Lily veía en todas direcciones; pero se detuvo cerca de la ventana, en donde había una percha; en ella descansaba una gran ave, un fénix, era la primera vez que Lily veía uno vivo, sólo los conocía por los libros, sin duda alguna podía decir que eran más bellos de lo que decían. Se acercó a el con intenciones de tocarlo. Pero se detuvo. Los ojos de aquella ave se habían encontrado con los suyos. 

Dumbledore la observaba. "Creo que puedes tocarlo, al parecer le agradas." Se dirigía a su asiento tras el escritorio. 

"Lo sé, ya me lo dijo" fue lo que siguió a unos momentos de silencio. "Hola Fawkes, también es un placer conocerte." Acariciaba al fénix en la cabeza. Su rostro parecía hipnotizado ante el ave, carecía de expresión. 

"..."[_Es tan parecida a Fernand, el hacía lo mismo_] rió ante sus pensamientos. "Bien, creo que sab..." no pudo continuar porque Lily interrumpió. 

"Tendrá alguna consecuencia lo que sucedió hace rato en el salón, es decir, que todos me oyeran hablar?" preguntó tranquilamente. 

"Parece que creó más confusión cuando el sombrero trató de mover las mesas." respondió divertido. "Debes disculparlo, creo que estaba emocionado por la llegada de uno de los descendientes de su dueño, no es todos los años..." 

"... Que alguien de la familia Myrrdhin aparezca, lo sé." completó el enunciado. El fénix había pasado de su percha a uno de los brazos de Lily, los dos veían por la ventana los patios de Howarts, hacía un rato ya que había comenzado a llover. "... Y es una verdadera lástima que sea por un tiempo tan corto, nunca debimos aparecer de nuevo en este mundo... habríamos tenido una vida feliz entre los muggles." Un poco de amargura se notaba en su voz, aunque seguía tan tranquila como en el principio. 

En esos momentos no sería bueno contradecirla, Dumbledore lo sabía. 

"Pero he decidido cumplir mi destino... no quiero que más gente se sacrifique por esto..." finalizó. 

Era preciso cambiar de tema... 

"Bien querida, tengo entendido que debes ir a realizar algunas compras de último momento, si no me equivoco una varita, no es así? Así que debo asumir que puedes manejar la magia sin una, has desarrollado algún poder?" 

"Cuando asistía a Beauxbuttons, tenía una varita, la ocupaba en presencia de los maestros y de mis compañeros; en realidad nunca he tenido necesidad de una, hace dos meses cuando el abuelo falleció, hice crecer de ella un gran sauce y lo puse junto a su tumba, sabía cuanto detestaba el sol." Un semblante triste iluminó su rostro. Parecía que el recordar le dolía. 

No se había apartado de la ventana. Suspiró. 

"Respecto a los poderes, manejo a la perfección el hablar con los animales, convertirme en ellos, y el resto de las habilidades merlinezcas. Entre los dones que recibí, se encuentra el Bedivere, el más común; el de Galahad, Percival, Tristan y Belafonte; aunque sólo he logrado manejar las alas del cisne y el innato conocimiento, he tenido signos de los demás." 

El anciano pareció reaccionar ante esto... "Galahad y Bedivere... Acaso nunca te lo dijo tu abuelo?" estaba sorprendido. "Te habló alguna vez acerca de Lady Issobelle?" dijo acercándose a la ventana, a su lado. 

"Si. Yo debo terminar lo que inició..." 

"Entonces debió mencionarte que las mujeres heredan todos los dones de los antepasados..." 

La chica asintió. "Poco a poco desarrollaré los demás..." 

"Más tarde te hablaré de ello. Los han reunido todos?" 

"No, aún falta uno, la próxima generación los tendrá completos." Se retiró de la ventana. Fawkes voló a su percha. "Debo a encontrar al heredero del poder de Arturo antes que Voldemort lo mate... o nos encuentre." 

"Podrás reconocerlo?" 

"Aún no, será hasta que logre manejar los dones de Percival y Belafonte, necesito aprender a leer las mentes y los corazones para estar segura... que hay de los demás dones?" Se paseaba por los estantes de libros, observándolos. 

"Creo que pronto empezarás a tener signos de ellos." Ahora era Dumbledore el que tenía una expresión serena. "Has tenido alguna premonición inquietante últimamente?" 

"Yo no, la última fue la de la muerte de mi abuelo; pero Alain ha estado un poco inquieto, no ha mencionado nada, pero estoy segura que el si ha tenido." 

Dumbledore estaba pensativo. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, Lily se dedicaba a rodear la habitación, observando, cuando el anciano decidió hablar, ella estaba de nuevo acariciando a Fawkes y mirando hacia el exterior. 

"Por qué elegir Slytherin?" le preguntó. 

"Por qué no?" 

Dumbledore entendió el significado a eso: Merlín había sido un hechicero poderoso, nacido entre la unión de un demonio y una virgen; que después de la muerte de Arturo, había optado por los caminos oscuros, algo que no podía negar de su parte demoníaca, pero que al final de su vida había logrado separar la mayor parte de sí, en una nueva persona. Aunque su descendencia no negaría nunca su estirpe. 

No hubo respuesta. "Lily, que sucede?" preguntó Dumbledore al ver que la joven no parecía apartar la vista de las afueras. 

"Me han encontrado..." señalaba hacia el exterior. 

Afuera, en los límites con el bosque prohibido se dibujaban unas sombras... 

"Aléjate de la ventana!" demandó el viejo. "Sabes lo que son?" 

"Vampiros." Contestó simplemente. "Nadie más, fuera de Alain podría encontrarme tan rápido... sienten mi energía, pero no saben quien soy... y el colegio es muy grande para determinar una posición." 

"Voldemort?" 

"No. De todas las criaturas oscuras, los vampiros son los más independientes; en realidad creo que nos quieren para propósitos propios..." Cayó en la cuenta de algo. [_Oh no…_] 

"Remí!…" Lily gritó… "No debe estar sólo... la diablerie!..." Lily no acostumbraba perder la tranquilidad en su voz, tampoco era una persona impulsiva. Pero tratándose de Richard, todo era diferente... 

"Tranquila mi niña, él también tenía un mal presentimiento, así que decidió venir aquí. " Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Será mejor que te lleve a verlo, has tenido muchas emociones por un día. Mañana continuaremos." 

Salieron de la oficina. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Era gracioso ver al anciano caminar, pero lo más gracioso es que parecía no saber a donde iba, durante casi media hora, habían caminado tres veces por el mismo lugar; al parecer Dumbledore no conocía mucho Howarts, eso se notaba... muy bien. Por fin llegaron frente a una pintura, era una manada de unicornios que corrían en una pradera, Lily alcanzó a ver a los últimos... 

"No esperarás que siempre estén aquí, o si?" Dumbledore tenía una mirada de triunfo, había conseguido llegar a su destino. 

"Disculpe, pero que hacemos frente a un cuadro vacío?" preguntó la joven. 

"Detrás de este cuadro, se encuentra tu casa... Pendragon... disculpa por el recorrido" dijo sonriendo, "comprenderás que no muchos viene por aquí..." 

"Pensé que estaba en Slytherin..." 

"Nadie puede negar su casa, querida... compartirás rutinas con Slytherin, pero tu casa es Pendragon..." el anciano se acercaba al retrato. "Ahora... para entrar a esta sala, debes decir una contraseña... que te parece..." no pudo terminar la frase... el retrato se abrió; de él salió una persona muy querida por Lily. Remí... 

"Mon chou chou!" dijo mientras la abrazaba y la levantaba, empezó a dar giros. _"No sabes cuanto te extrañé, un día es demasiado sin verte..."_ y le dio un beso. 

"Jóvenes, será mejor que entremos, todavía hay unas cosas que deseo tratar con los dos." Dijo el anciano mientras pasaba por el retrato y subía unas escaleras. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Después de una escalera llegaron a un recibidor decorado con tapices de unicornios y dragones de todos colores, parecía como si cada pared ilustrara una historia diferente, había unos cuantos humanos en ellos. Era hermoso. De el se llegaba a lo que era una pequeña sala, el suelo era duela, parecía recientemente pulida y llena de alfombras muy bonitas, las paredes tenían duela al igual, pero ésta no pasaba de un metro de alto desde el suelo; había sido tallada con la imagen de un bosque, ninguna parte era igual a otra... Dumbledore dijo que había sido encantada de manera que si afuera había mucho viento, en ella también lo habría, y similar con todas las condiciones climáticas; por lo que en estos momentos en ella se podían ver ligeros tallados que representaban la lluvia. De vez en cuando se aparecían animales mágicos. Dumbledore se detuvo frente al fuego de la gran chimenea, en cuyos lados había dos escaleras distintas. 

"Bien, ninguna sala común es igual a otra, aunque todas tienen la misma estructura: sala común y como puedes ver estas dos escaleras... se hicieron habitaciones para los chicos y otras para las chicas; pero como sabes, esta casa sólo ha sido ocupada por una persona antes que tu. A los pendragons se les dio la libertad de modificar su casa a voluntad, Issobelle lo hizo, decidió hacer un recibidor, y transformó el espacio de las habitaciones de los varones en un gran balcón; así que esta escalera..."señalaba a su derecha. "Te lleva a el, a tu izquierda encontrarás una gran biblioteca con libros de tus antepasados escritos en avalonés, otro para estudio a su lado, salón de artes muggles, uno para duelo y por supuesto, tu habitación en la última puerta... ah... lo olvidaba... y uno que funciona como guardarropa." 

Dumbledore les explicó algunas cosas más, también hablaron del curso que Lily comenzaría el lunes, acordaron que se le harían algunos exámenes, después de ir a comprar la varita y algunas cosas que faltaban. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Richard era de las personas que pensaban que levantarse temprano hacía que se aprovechara más el día ... para desgracia de Lily, que no era muy agradable cuando la despertaban tan temprano... y en sábado!! Así que llegaron al callejón Diagon cuando muchos de los establecimientos permanecían aún cerrados, se dirigieron a Ollivander's, la tienda donde habrían de comprar la varita, para su sorpresa el dueño parecía tan madrugador como Richard, por lo que entraron inmediatamente. 

El señor Ollivander parecía un anciano muy paciente, y con una gran memoria, recordaba todas las varitas que había vendido y las personas quienes las habían comprado!. Habían tardado un poco ahí; Lily había probado muchas varitas hasta que encontró una a su medida: sauce con núcleo de cabello de unicornio y 27 centímetros. "Excelente para encantamientos" había dicho el hombre, "Debe ser una persona muy especial, señorita Evans; el cabello que tiene en el núcleo perteneció al único unicornio que fue domado por una humana... lady Issobelle, si la memoria no me falla." 

[_Si claro..._] pensaron al mismo tiempo Lily y Remí... nada en la vida de un Sinacroft pasaba por casualidad. Nada. 

Después de la varita, fueron a recoger las túnicas de Lily, Madame Malkin (otra persona madrugadora) había olvidado enviarlas el día anterior a Lily; aprovecharon para recoger un abrigo blanco para Lily, que Dumbledore había mandado confeccionarle especialmente para la época de invierno en Howarts, , [_Debes mostrar que eres diferente, querida, aunque no puedan saber que perteneces a Pendragon_] Lily recordaba sus palabras. 

Pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana en el callejón, habían tomado el desayuno en el Caldero Chorreante, visitaron varias tiendas de túnicas y accesorios para brujas adolescentes (a los que Lily fue prácticamente arrastrada por Remí) de los cuales salieron con muchas cajas de la ropa más cara y de buen gusto que pudieron encontrar, así como con toneladas de maquillaje que Lily no sabía como aplicar. Así que la siguiente parada fue un salón de belleza; trataron de hacerle un cambio de imagen, a lo que Lily se negó cuando intentaron cortarle el cabello; lo único nuevo al salir fue su rostro con un maquillaje muy tenue. Entre las otras cosas compradas se encontraban una escoba último modelo, saeta 9000, que Lily consideraba innecesaria; los libros que llevaría para sus clases (A/N: una de las habilidades de Merlín era la de ver el futuro... Richard, que era quien tenía la habilidad mejor manejada, sabía que clases llevaría) y algunos más de los hechizos más difíciles que pudieron encontrar, también habían comprado un gato y una lechuza, esta vez por insistencia de Lily, ya que no podía decidirse por ninguno de los dos. 

Eran los últimos días del verano, un día excepcionalmente soleado que invitaba a caminar, Remí pareció notarlo "Sabes Lil, podemos llegar a Hogsmeade y de ahí caminar hasta Howarts, es un día hermoso." Sugirió. 

*Suspiro* "No debemos, Hogsmeade no es por el momento seguro. No podemos arriesgarnos a que Voldemort nos encuentre, y menos juntos..." dijo con la vista baja. 

"Lily, nunca permitiría que algo malo te pasara, primero daría mi vida antes de verte sufrir." Había tomado su rostro de la barbilla y lo había levantado, así que se miraban a los ojos. 

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, no me perdonaría que algo te pasara..." dijo entristecida... "Ya no quiero ver morir a mas gente... por mi" 

Se unieron en un abrazo muy fuerte. Y tomaron el rumbo hacia el Caldero Chorreante nuevamente, de donde se aparecerían hacia Howarts. 

En la habitación de Lily... 

"Lily, todavía faltan un par de horas para tu prueba, quieres calentar un poco?" preguntó Remí mientras los elfos domésticos acomodaban las cosas de Lily. 

"No creo que haya problema, es una buena oportunidad para usar por primera vez el salón de duelo..." dijo animada. "Pero habrá reglas... será sólo magia de varitas, no podremos usar ninguno de nuestros dones y desactivaremos las dagas. Entendido?" 

"De acuerdo señorita Evans... pero le quitará diversión al encuentro..." estaba algo resignado, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no peleaba con Lily, valdrían la pena todas las reglas ... "Aunque creo que dos horas en muy poco para un duelo entre nosotros..." añadió con una gran sonrisa. _"Me permite guiarla mademoiselle?"_ le extendió su brazo. 

_"Siempre, mi noble caballero."_ Y de su brazo se dirigieron al salón. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

En la sala común de Gryffindor, las cosas eran como de costumbre, al llegar casi el medio día ya todos estaban levantados y habían tomado el desayuno, bueno casi todos... menos cierto chico, de un cierto cuarto, de un cierto grupo... los merodeadores. Era James Godric Potter, séptimo año, especialista en transformaciones, y el chico más popular. Cada semana tenía una novia diferente. 

Había algo que lo incomodaba. 

Hacía un rato ya que se había levantado, ya estaba listo para bajar al desayuno cuando algo llamó su atención, al sacar la ropa para vestirse, el brillo de algo llamó su atención desde el fondo de su baúl, esa era la razón por la que estaba recostado observando con el entrecejo fruncido lo que había sobre su almohada: el libro verde que había encontrado el día anterior, tenía una escritura distinta a la que él conocía, de hecho los símbolos escritos nunca antes los había visto; aunque por alguna razón los podía leer, era una lengua muy extraña. Lo único que había podido reconocer había sido un texto en la primer pagina: 
    
    
    O Fortuna,
    velut Luna
    statu variabilis,
    semper crescis
    aut decrescis;
    vita detestabilis
    nunc obdurat
    et tunc curat
    ludo mentis aciem,
    egestatem
    potestatem
    dissolvit ut glaciem.
    Sors immanis
    et inanis,
    rota tu volubilis,
    status malus,
    vana salus,
    semper dissolubilis,
    obumbrat
    et velata
    

Era latín sin duda, en la segunda página había otra frase... era francés y decía: 
    
    
    _
    ce qui est le correct,
    c'est pas toujours
    le plus facile…
    a friend told me once.
    Fernand
    _
    

Y en la esquina inferior tenía una iniciales escritas en cursiva, decían MLISTE y estaban atravesadas por el dibujo de una flor, una especie de orquídea blanca. Una 'voz' en su estómago le recordó que el desayuno se dejaría de servir en unos minutos, así que decidió bajar, llevaba el libro consigo, estaba seguro que Remus podría ayudarle a descifrarlo. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Tal como había dicho Richard, dos horas no bastaban para terminar su duelo, ninguno de los dos parecía cansado, así que tuvieron que dejarlo en un empate... 

Se dirigieron entonces hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, desde su ubicación actual, no quedaba muy lejos, por lo que prefirieron caminar. En su trayecto hablaron de muchas cosas, una de las cuales fue la profesión que Alain Von Casier adoptaría, había decidido convertirse en auror... A lily casi le da un ataque _"Se supone que debes cuidarte, irresponsable!"_ afortunadamente la zona estaba desierta, así que nadie pudo oír el grito. 

"Tranquila Lil, es la oportunidad perfecta para mantenernos informados, mientras tu te encuentres aquí, yo investigaré en el ministerio." 

Lily no estaba convencida... 

"Lil..." su tono era serio... "Voldemort jamás se fijaría en un simple auror, a quien busca es a cualquiera de los herederos del Myrrdhin y los doce poderes..." trataba de hacerla entrar en razón. 

"Lo sé, como también sé que su primer blanco soy yo." Lo miró a los ojos. "Es sólo que hay algo que no me agrada en todo esto..." 

El tema se dio por terminado al llegar a su destino. 

"Lil?" preguntó Richard al verla subir la escalera. "Creo que debes desactivar la daga de nuevo. No queremos muertos en tus pruebas..." 

"Cielos, lo había olvidado..." unió las manos y murmuró unas palabras. 

_IUSTIS IGNOTUS_

Una luz salía de sus manos, cada vez se hacía más grande, hasta que terminó por separarlas. De aquella luz se había formado una especie de cristal, pero tenía consistencia líquida en un principio, en unos segundos se solidificó, y mostró, al desvanecerse los últimos rayos de luz, una pequeña cuchilla cubierta en el mango por gemas preciosas. Era algo digno de un rey. 

_ SCELERIS_

En un momento, la daga que permanecía flotando en el aire se había esfumado. 

"Así que ese es el famoso acero cristal..." se oyó decir a una voz detrás de ellos. 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

Ahora los agradecimientos: 

Dannyfernanda:Claro que tengo messenger, y espero leer tu fic, me encantó tu lechuza!!. 

katyana: ya he revisado lo del problema del chap 2. Espero que puedas leer esto. 

Hermione de Potter: totalmente de acuerdo, Lily dejó la cabeza en Francia. Creo que el error en el capítulo 2 fue de momento, it's fixed. Y Richard es miiiiiiio. 

Paulika: Que te pareció la casa? haciendo un poco de historia, debes saber que Arturo, fue hijo de un rey llamado Uther de Pendragon y de Igraine. De ahí viene el Pendragon. Por otro lado, no sé que le ves de malo a Sevy, a mi me parece que es una persona que ha sufrido un chorro. tu que piensas? 

Lorena : que te pareció la tercera... el cuarto capítulo me gustó mucho. lo subo mañana. 

Nikkyta: que te pareció la sorpresa... no fue Slytherin. Y es bueno dejarse llevar por la imaginación... ya sabes lo que dicen. LAS MEJORES IDEAS NACEN DEL OCIO DE LAS PERSONAS. 

Que viene en el próximo capítulo?:  
saben lo que es la diablerie?  
quién es la persona que descubió a Lily y a Remí?  
pasará Lily todos los exámenes?  
de dónde se conocen James y Lily?  
Que sucederá con el misterioso libro de Lily?  


Sigo diciendo lo mismo: Reviews en la cajita morada que está justo debajo. 
    
    
    besos,
    croiff
    


	4. El primer encuentro

Disclaimer: Nada es mio. Well, excepto Richie. 

**_Capítulo 4 - El primer encuentro._**

_L_ily y Richard se sobresaltaron, debieron fijarse si estaban solos antes de hacer esos hechizos! Debían hacer algo antes de que esa persona revelara su secreto. Se volvieron y con gran alivio vieron que se trataba de Dumbledore. 

"Interesante material, ... Avalon?" preguntó curioso. 

Los chicos asintieron. 

"Su abuelo me habló de él, pero nunca lo mostró... ah... era un viejo muy reservado debo decir, y uno de los más obstinados..." 

"Es por eso que Lily es tan parecida a él" Richard mostraba una gran sonrisa, "Debió haber visto una de sus discusiones... podían tardar horas sin dar su brazo a torcer..." 

El anciano sonrió [_Las cosas no cambian Fernand, viejo chupasangre!_] pensó. "Bueno señorita Evans, Lista para la prueba?" 

Lily asintió. 

"Excelente. Si el señor Casier desea acompañarnos, debo sugerir la invisibilidad o transformarse de alguna forma... puesto que nadie debe relacionarlos..." 

"Creo que la primera opción será lo mejor, he tenido muchas experiencias desagradables como animal..." estaba cerrando los ojos, se concentraba... y empezaba a desaparecer... 

"Recibiste Bors?" preguntó Dumbledore. 

"Así es... es el don que mejor manejo" contestó una voz sin cuerpo. 

Y subieron. 

En la oficina ya se encontraban algunos maestros, y dos alumnos que se tiraban miradas asesinas; uno de los cuales Lily reconoció de inmediato, era Severus. El otro recordaba haberlo visto en una de las mesas del gran salón, pero no recordaba en cuál... había algo raro en ese chico... pero por el momento no interesaba saber. 

Había también sobre el escritorio muchos frascos, cantidad de objetos y animales pequeños. Dumbledore se adelantó un paso al frente. 

"Buenas tardes tengan todos, como saben, estamos aquí para realizar la prueba de grado a la señorita Evans, quien acaba de ingresar y que es exalumna de Beauxbuttons." Se volvió hacia Lily. "Querida, serás examinada en las materias más importantes de los grados anteriores, así como en algunas de grados más avanzados si logras aprobar las pruebas. Entendido?" 

Lily asintió. 

"De acuerdo, casi todos los maestro están aquí, tenemos en representación de la profesora Blackstone de Defensa contra las artes oscuras al señor Remus Lupin, el mejor alumno en su clase, y en representación del profesor Velex, de pociones, al señor Severus Snape, también el mejor alumno en el tema. La profesora de Transformaciones será la primera... Minerva?" 

Era la persona que la había guiado la primera vez a esa oficina. 

Para ella, Lily tuvo que hacer las transformaciones más tontas, desde convertir una aguja en una pajilla o una tortuga en joyero, lo único interesante, en opinión de Lily era transformar algo sólido en aire; transformaciones de objetos a elementos había sido un tema que había superado desde los siete años. Tomaría la clase de transformaciones avanzadas, último curso. 

Después siguió Severus, que como representante de la clase era una persona seria y concentrada en lo que hacía, aunque favorecía a Lily, poco a poco fue tomando ingredientes del escritorio; al final Lily terminó en pociones avanzadas también. Con cada maestro fue algo similar, Flitwick, el profesor de Encantamientos, había determinado que no debería llevar su materia más; tuvo algunos problemas en adivinación, de la que no tenía idea de que buscar en la bola de cristal o en los mapas astrales (algo absurdo ya que tenía el don de la premonición), runas antiguas y cuidado de criaturas mágicas, historia de la magia y algunas otras que requerían conocimiento de teoría. 

Finalmente, ya entrada la tarde y acercándose la hora del té, era el turno de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Al ver el nivel de la chica, Remus Lupin había decidido que un duelo sería lo mejor para ver sus habilidades. Y así lo hizo. Fue la prueba más larga de todas, al principio Lily no hacía más que rebotar los hechizos con los que Remus atacaba, estuvo jugando por casi dos horas; Remus comenzaba a molestarse "Por qué no atacas?, defensa!, tienes que saber derribar a tu enemigo!" [_De acuerdo, si así lo quieres... _] pensó Lily. El duelo terminó en 5 minutos. La chica en verdad era fuerte y conocía variantes de los hechizos más poderosos que la magia tenía, así como otros que ni él conocía. Tuvo que darle la marca más alta, pero aún así llevaría el séptimo curso. 

[_Remí tenía razón al comprar los libros, terminaré la escuela antes de lo esperado_] 

"Mañana te haré llegar tu horario querida, ahora puedes retirarte." Después volteó a donde estaban Severus y Remus. "Ustedes también señores, agradezco su presencia, sus profesores serán informados de su desempeño, 10 puntos para cada uno." 

Los jóvenes se alejaron. 

Severus se dirigía al comedor para la cena, Lily había dicho que lo encontraría allí, que tenía que arreglar primero un asunto. Así que regresó a su habitación, Remí la esperaba. _"Sabía que lo harías genial Lil, nadie tendrá oportunidad contra ti en esta escuela!" _ y la abrazó. Su expresión ensombreció en un momento. _ "Creo que ha llegado el momento de retirarme."_

_"Pero es de noche, Remí"_ Lily se escuchaba preocupada. _"Los vampiros ya han despertado, y si te atrapan..."_

_"Me apareceré desde aquí al Caldero Chorreante, reservé una habitación cuando estábamos ahí, te avisaré en cuanto me halla establecido."_

_"Ten mucho cuidado, prometes mantenerme informada?"_

_"Te visitaré tan seguido como pueda... de acuerdo?"_

_"... cuídate cariño..."_

_"Siempre cariño"_... y desapareció. 

Ella se dirigió entonces al comedor. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

James se había pasado el día entero buscando a Remus, no estaba en el comedor, tampoco en la biblioteca, o en el campo de quidditch, ni siquiera en el sauce boxeador. Fue hasta la noche, que, derrotado aún cargando el libro, regreso al comedor para encontrarse por fin con Remus. 

"Donde has estado!? Llevo todo el día buscándote idiota!?" Remus lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa, así como todo el comedor, James no había medido la intensidad de su voz; al darse cuenta, se sonrojó levemente y tomó asiento. "Disculpa, estoy un poco cansado" su voz había vuelto a su volumen habitual, puso el libro sobre la mesa. 

"Algún problema James?" su voz era muy gentil, notó el libro... "Habría jurado que nunca te vería paseándote con un libro en la mano, esto debe ser grave..." 

"No es tanto como eso, lo encontré en el tren, pero hasta hoy en la mañana me di cuenta que es un libro muy extraño... mira..." le acercó el libro. James empezaba a explicar lo que había visto. 

"Fuera de las dos primeras hojas, yo tampoco reconozco el idioma del texto. Intentaste con el hechizo descifrador?" Remus sabía que había algo raro con ese libro, había leído la escritura en latín, a diferencia de James, sabía hablar varios idiomas. 

"Si, ni siquiera funcionó con el latín o el francés... que es lo que dice?" 

"Que debes devolverlo a su dueña... a mi..." era la voz de una chica quien hablaba. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

[_Alguien debería darme un mapa de Howarts! _] pensaba una pelirroja al llegar a las puertas del comedor, después de pasar media hora caminando por una infinidad de pasillos. 

Al entrar, el brillo de unas letras doradas llegó a sus ojos, inmediatamente supo lo que era [_Encontraron mi libro! _] pensó con cierta felicidad, estaba a punto de sonreír, pero la sonrisa murió antes de nacer, cuando vio quien lo tenía en sus manos, James Potter... incluso había aumentado la velocidad de su paso, su caminar era tan ligero que no producía sonido, así fue como se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba su libro. Llegó justo en el momento en que el chico Potter preguntaba lo que decía... 

"Que debes devolverlo a su dueña... a mi..." se apresuró a responder, antes que leyeran lo que no debían leer... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"En serio?" James contestó antes de mirar a quien le respondía. Cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar tartamudear, "y-y co-como podemos estar se-seguros?" trataba misera de contenerse [_Piensa en otra cosa James... no le vas a dar el gusto de verte sonrojar... debes superarlo!_]... falló miserablemente. 

Lily parecía haber comprendido el nerviosismo de James, aunque su expresión era tan serena como siempre, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente (y no era para menos!), a diferencia de James, ella era una maestra en el arte de ocultar emociones. 

FLASHBACK 

Una chica pelirroja había entrado en el último vagón del expreso que la llevaría a su nueva escuela, no había sido ocupado en años, se notaba, por toda la suciedad y telarañas que había en el. Carecía de compartimientos, de hecho parecía un vagón de carga, había cajas amontonadas por todos lados, casi no se podía caminar... en una esquina había muchas frazadas apiladas, algo llamó la atención de la joven... algo se movía en ellas. 

Si había algo que no podía controlar esta chica... era la curiosidad, se acercó al lugar. El eco de sus pasos parecían haber advertido a lo que fuera que estuviera en aquel lugar, puesto que se detuvieron los movimientos, pero ya estaba realmente cerca, así que, procurando no hacer ruido llegó al lugar y con una mano rápidamente la hizo a un lado... lo que vio la dejó en shock... 

Bajo las mantas había una pareja de jóvenes, podía decir que eran mayores que ella... y con las hormonas muy (pero MUY) activas... La chica se quedó sin habla por unos momentos, los ojos muy abiertos mirando fijamente a los del chico... la chica que lo acompañaba trataba acercar su ropa, una falda y una blusa que estaban en alguna parte de las mantas, sucias por el polvo del suelo, trataba de vestirse lo más rápido posible. 

La escena que había encontrado: un chico recostado con la camisa desabotonada y los pantalones ligeramente debajo de su cintura, lo que dejaba ver ropa interior azul marino, parecían tener un gran dibujo en ee... esa parte... de lo que parecía un... un león?... en otra situación hubiera sido gracioso, el hecho de que alguien usara esa clase de ropa interior con esa clase de ... como llamarlos... mensajes subliminales... Pero no esta vez; a su lado estaba recostada una chica que apenas tenía puesta su ropa interior [_Afortunadamente_]. Un poco más y hubiera interrumpido una escena, por mucho, más intima. 

Hubo un momento en que la mirada del chico y la chica de pie se cruzaron, algo sucedió en el lapso, la otra chica de alguna manera había conseguido vestirse y salir corriendo de allí, así que solamente quedaban ellos dos y la mirada cruzada... y algo de color, mucho color, en sus rostros... 

La chica fue la primera en reaccionar el chico le oyó decir algo, como una maldición en francés... y salió corriendo; mientras que él, solo se quedó ahí tendido... 

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

"Te bastarán algunas características?" dijo Lily fríamente. 

O fortuna   
como la luna   
siempre cambiante,   
primero creciente   
luego menguante;   
nos trata mal   
luego es benévola,   
haciendo un juego de nuestros deseos,   
causando poder   
y pobreza   
que se deshacen como hielo. 

Destino monstruoso   
y esperanza vacía   
una rueda que nunca se detiene,   
que hace la adversidad   
y la salud voluble   
siempre termina en la nada,   
entre sombras   
y encubierto.  


"Qué!?" James no entendía lo que la había hecho decir eso. 

"Es la traducción del texto en latín James..." Remus observaba el libro. "Creo que después de todo la chica sí es la dueña..." le acercaba el libro a Lily... James lo tomó antes que ella lo hiciera. 

"Tal vez fuiste la dueña Evans, pero yo lo encontré, así que ahora me pertenece..." una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en su rostro "... y te va a costar recuperarlo..." al final de la expresión tenía un semblante de triunfo que lo hacía ver más apuesto todavía... pero Lily no caería por esto. 

"Potter, cierto?" James asintió. "No soy la clase de chica fácil como con las que estás acostumbrado a tratar, si piensas que voy a caer en tu juego, estás muy equivocado Potter; si en toda tu patética existencia no has logrado llegar a nada con ninguna de 'tus chicas' te recomiendo que cambies tu campo de acción, tal vez algún chico pueda hacerte en favor; porque yo no vine a Howarts para curar tus traumas o para que te realices como hombre, crecer es mucho más que una visita al último vagón del tren, crecer significa madurez en los actos... y algún día de estos voy a recuperar mi libro Potter, que no te quepa la menor duda..." finalizó Lily con la voz tranquila, en un tono relativamente bajo, para que sólo James y Remus escucharan. Y se alejó. 

"Lo vas a pagar Evans, no sabes nada de mi!" James perdió la sonrisa, gritó de pie, estaba furioso. Todas las mesas se voltearon a verlo. 

Algunos Ravenclaw oyeron algo así como "Y no quiero saber, gracias" como la contestación de Lily. 

Después de todo, era la primera vez que una chica le hacía perder los estribos a James Potter... por alguna razón sabían que no sería la única vez. 

"James, e-eres ...? Remus no sabía con que palabras continuar pero trataba de darse a entender con la mirada. 

En un momento James comprendió lo que quiso decir. "Jesús, nunca!, Remus, estoy totalmente seguro de que me gustan las chicas!" No debió haberlo gritado... 

[_Esta es la segunda Evans... tú y tu estúpido Slytherin van a pagar con sangre..._] 

Sirius y Peter llegaban, estaban algo preocupados... "Chicos, tenemos problemas..." 

Mientras tanto Lily había llegado a la mesa de Slytherin, junto a Snape... 

"Gracias por la ayuda en pociones" comenzó Lily. 

"No fue nada, la mayor parte la hiciste tu sola" contestó. "Qué sucedió en la mesa de los perdedores?" 

*Suspiro* "Mi libro apareció..." se sentaba. "James Potter lo tiene... un día de estos lo voy a recuperar..." 

"Si no hubiera visto tu demostración en la oficina de Dumbledore, diría que eres una chica que no rompe un plato, pero veo que quien tiene que cuidarse es el. Por cierto, por qué gritó tan enfadado?" 

"Ahh eso... le dije algunas verdades. Que hay para cenar?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

La noche caída mostraba un cielo limpio sin nubes, sólo el negro tapiz con pequeñas lucecitas el él, las estrellas; la luna en un par de días estaría llena, ya que se veía creciente. La noche era fresca, lo que invitaba a salir a los jardines o a la orilla del lago, desde donde se podía ver al gigantesco calamar extender algunos de sus tentáculos hacia la superficie. En las orillas del bosque, podían verse algunas luces producidas por algunas hadas que habían salido de sus cuevas para entonar las canciones de la noche, más adentro en el bosque se encontraban las criaturas mágicas, algunas se disponían a iniciar la caza mientras otras buscaban un lugar donde pasar la noche. 

Para Sirius Black, era una excelente ocasión para pasear, así que salió después de cenar. En años pasados, tres de los merodeadores habían conseguido convertirse en animagos, magos con la capacidad de adoptar la apariencia de un, y sólo un, animal a voluntad; con la intención de acompañar a un cuarto merodeador en sus escapadas nocturnas de cada mes; nadie fuera de ellos, lo sabía. Este merodeador había conseguido la forma de un perro, algo irónico debido a su nombre... la constelación del perro. Se internó en el bosque prohibido, por un rato, pero tuvo que volver de inmediato en cuanto vio algo que lo impacto... alrededor de 10 vampiros reunidos en torno a un conjunto de telas que flotaban, al principio no había reconocido lo que era, pero después... 

[_Un bebé!?!?... oh no..._] No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, en un segundo, se oyó un llanto desgarrador que desapareció en menos tiempo, podía ver a los diez asesinos con los dientes clavados por todo el pequeño cuerpo... era una vista aterradora. Sentía ganas de vomitar. 

Decidió volver sigilosamente hacia el castillo, en cuanto estuvo dentro se transformó rápidamente, oyó algo en la parte más baja del castillo, al parecer veía de los calabozos, y se acercaba [_Algo no anda bien, nada bien..._], creyó ver a un dragón en la sala, pero se dio cuenta de su error, y se dirigió corriendo a su torre, a su habitación, con la esperanza de encontrar a los demás... sólo encontró a Peter. 

"Donde están los demás?" preguntó rápidamente, su rostro estaba pálido y sudaba... "Donde!?" 

"Pues la última ves que vi a Remus se dirigía a comedor, creo que venía de la oficina de Dumbledore... en cuanto a James... no sé nada... pero que sucedió?" 

"Comedor, vamos, te cuento en el trayecto..." 

Y salieron rápidamente, evitando los pasillos más grandes y tomando todos los atajos posibles. 

Encontraron a Remus tal y como había dicho Peter, James estaba con él, de pie; y con todas las miradas de la mesa puestas en él. Se acercaron rápidamente... "Chicos, tenemos problemas... Y Dumbledore?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Desde la entrada de los dos chicos a la sala, Lily se había sentido algo molesta, no por su presencia, sino porque sentía que algo había ocurrido, algo muy malo... lo que comprobó cuando el chico Lupin palideció. Fue en ese momento que se oyeron gritos por los pasillos, el suelo dejaba escuchar que algo muy grande se acercaba, toda la sala estaba paralizada al principio, algunos de los prefectos salieron a ver que era lo que sucedía, muchos regresaron corriendo con el rostro desencajado... no podían hablar por la fatiga de la carrera, otros ni siquiera regresaron. Se oían gemidos, cualquier cosa que fuere, parecía molesta. Era algo maligno, venía con la intención de lastimar, la pelirroja lo comprobó en el momento en que su daga se materializó... venía con la intención de lastimarla a ella... 

"Que demo..." Severus trataba de preguntar lo que era esa daga brillante. No pudo continuar. En la sala había aparecido un animal gigantesco. 

"No preguntes..." fue lo único que se le oyó decir a Lily antes de desaparecer. Todos menos Severus, estaban tan ocupados viendo al monstruo que nadie prestó atención al desaparecer de Lily. 

Varios estudiantes de los cursos mayores se habían puesto frente a la bestia, con la intención de enfrentarla [_Gran ocasión para que los maestros estén en junta... _] pensaba James mientras mantenía fija la vista en ella. "Segundo día en Howarts, y esto pinta para ser un año mortal" dijo sarcásticamente a las dos personas a su lado: Remus y Sirius. Peter había preferido permanecer bajo la mesa de Gryffindor. 

"Y que lo digas Prongs, alguna idea de lo que pueda ser esta cosa?" fue la respuesta de Sirius. 

"Apostaría a que es una quimera y creo que tiene que ver con lo que viste hace rato... Cuidado!" Remus alcanzó a advertir a sus compañeros de un latigazo de la cola espinosa del animal. 

Lo que tenían frente a ellos, sin duda era una quimera, algo a lo que no se le podía llamar animal de ninguna forma. Eran producto de uno de los encantamientos de la magia negra más fuertes y de algo de alquimia, creado con varias partes de diferentes animales; la quimera en cuestión, no era muy diferente a la definición, se trataba de una bestia con tres cabezas, varias patas y dos colas; la primera correspondía a una de dragón junto con una de las colas, por el aspecto y color podría haber sido un Colacuerno Húngaro, la segunda bien pudo haber sido de un basilisco, pero con la excepción que ésta, no mataba con la mirada, pero bien podría hacerlo con lo potente de su voz, que era lo bastante grave para aturdir al aula completa; y con los filosos colmillos que dejaban escurrir algo de veneno... la tercera cabeza no correspondía a nada que los libros de criaturas dijeran, parecía una cabeza de araña pero de un color blanco azuloso, tan grande como la del basilisco y cuello largo, tenía dos grandes quelípedos en su boca (A/N: los quelípedos son esas extrañas patitas que tienen alrededor de la boca las arañas... los que parecen cuchillitos *shivers de la autora*); el cuerpo no podía ser reconocido tampoco, era peludo y tenía como púas en la espalda y el pecho, tuvo la oportunidad de lanzar algunas, afortunadamente nadie fue herido. Tenía varios pares de patas, dos de los cuales eran de una araña gigante, otras de yetis y otras más... de humanos?? La otra cola era de un escreguto. Tenía como extremidades filosas garras de hipogrifos, uno de edad adulta. 

"Alguna idea para que no nos mate en lo que llegan los profesores?" volvió a preguntar Sirius, al ver que la bestia se movía amenazadoramente. 

"Fuera de salir corriendo y gritar... ninguna" Era James evitando el fuego de la boca de la cabeza de dragón. "Y tú Remus?" 

"Estoy pensando!" evitaba las garras y una mordida del basilisco. 

Los demás chicos estaban en una situación similar. 

"Parece no tener un ángulo débil" oyeron gritar a uno. 

[_Ángulo débil eh..._] 

Algo raro sucedió entonces... una voz comenzó a cantar. 

En uno de los lados desprotegidos alrededor de la bestia, se encontraba una pelirroja de pie, las manos detrás de ella y entonando una canción tranquilamente... 

_ Fly me to the moon  
And let me sing  
Among those stars  
_

No solo dejó perpleja a la bestia, sino a todos los presentes... incluyendo a quienes se encontraban en la batalla. Era una voz preciosa... 

_ Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
_

Mientras cantaba, la chica sostenía a sus espaldas una pequeña daga de cristal... 

_ In other words  
Hold my hand  
In other words  
Baby kiss me  
_

Esperaba el momento propicio para atacar… 

_ Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more…  
_

ENLARGIO INSTRUMENTII dijo tranquilamente, y la daga en su espalda comenzó a crecer. Continuó. 

_ You are all I long for  
All I worship  
And adore  
_

El animal comenzaba a relajarse… era el momento... 

_ In other words  
Please be true…  
_

Prolongó un saltó con un hechizo (_IMPULSO_), lo que le hizo caer justo en la espalda de la quimera, en ella encajó la ahora espada, y saltó al suelo. 

_ In other words… _

RAYDEN! Apuntaba con la varita... 

...Y un rayo cayó sobre la espada introduciendo el choque directo a la médula, deshaciendo el hechizo; la bestia se desmembró antes de caer al suelo... había piezas de animales mágicos por todo el lugar... 

_ ...I love you... _

La sala estaba en silencio, muchos al borde del colapso; otros simplemente demasiado sorprendidos para hablar... y otros, con tantas preguntas en la mente que no sabían por cuál comenzar. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Los maestros habían escuchado los gritos en la oficina donde estaban reunidos. Llegaron lo más rápido posible, la mayoría aparecidos cerca del comedor de profesores; en el momento en que una pelirroja invocaba el hechizo de choque más potente de la magia blanca, bueno... era una variante que había producido una descarga y un relámpago. El resplandor los cegó por un momento, lo siguiente que vieron fue a la chica de pie bañada en sangre al igual que muchos chicos cercanos a ella. 

La chica levantó la mirada, estaba asegurándose de los daños, no habían sido serios, algunos golpeados y otros con ataques de nervios... fuera de eso... nada grave. Se dispuso a salir, pero un dolor en su pierna derecha se lo impidió. Al momento de invocar el rayo, éste produjo una especie de campo magnético que atrajo todos los objetos de metal hacia ella, pensaba que los había esquivado todos... menos un tenedor que terminó encajado en su muslo derecho. Sangraba y le había entumido la pierna del dolor [_No pensé que una herida tan sencilla doliera tanto! _]. Había terminado frente a la mesa de los Huffelpuff, sin poder apoyar su pierna herida. 

Un chico se acercó entonces, era Remus Lupin, el chico del duelo. 

"Estás herida... debemos llevarte a la enfermería..." dijo mientras le acercaba su mano. 

"No gracias, no es tan grave como parece." Estaba negando la oferta lo más educadamente posible. 

"Remus, cuando aprenderás?" era Sirius. "A esta clase de chicas no se les pide permiso, sólo la levantas en los brazos y ya." Había tomado por sorpresa a Lily y la llevaba cargando fuera de la sala. Remus y James detrás de él. 

Lily trató sin éxito de liberarse de los brazos que la sostenían, eran muy fuertes. 

"Y no intente nada _mademoiselle_, sabemos que debe estar agotada por todo lo que hizo allá atrás." Y era verdad, si el chico no la hubiera levantado en ese momento, hubiera caído desmayada. "Mucho gusto, Sirius Black, señorita..." 

"Llámame Lily" [_Simplemente Lily..._] Se quedó profundamente dormida. 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

**No hay nada que me de más terror que las arañas!!!!**

Al menos para mi, los fenómenos magnéticos producidos por la electricidad no se pueden eliminar en Hogwarts, sería ilógico pensar que ningún fenómeno físico ocurre en los terrenos del mundo mágico, según entiendo; la única diferencia que hay con el mundo muggle es que éste último se utilizan aparatos para suplir la magia. Negar el hecho del magnetismo, sería como negar que el fuego necesita del oxígeno para arder ( entienden mi punto?). 

La canción que escribí se llama Fly me to the Moon (Bastante obvio, creo) y la cantaba originalmente Frank Sinatra, aunque la versión que conozco la canta Claire. En fin, en el capítulo pasado escribí algunos hechizos, deben saber que esas palabras en realidad existen. IUSTIS IGNOTUS significa -Justo extraño (o protector)- y SCELERIS significa - Desarmado-. El ENLLARGIO INSTRUMENTII la verdad me lo saqué de la manga, RAYDEN lo he oído infinidad de veces y el IMPULSO suena a hechizo, no!?!?. A partir de este momento la mayoría de los hechizos que aparezcan son invención mía. 

Gracias a todos lo que dejaron sus reviews: 

kitty: ahora vez de donde se conocen? 

Hermione de Potter: *blush* No debería decir nada de las conjeturas, pero ya vez que has atinado a unas cuantas... no te diré nada de las demás. jaja, que mala!!! 

DANNYFERNANDA: por supuesto que lo haré! que rico que estén en invierno!! aquí en Mexico (ahem, el lugar donde estoy se llama Poza Rica) hace un calor del quinto infierno, aunque yo creo que a la lechuza le cayó la lluvia por acá porque todos los días llueve. chance y hasta un trueno. Que aguante con la hora, yo ya estaría babenado sobre el tablero. 

Paulika: si yo te contara que si no me despiertan me sigo de largo... por lo de la casa y los puntos a Pendragon, todos piensan que ella es una Slytherin, ya que recuerda que el sombrero estaba hablando la lengua natal de Lily. * las sonrisas diabólicas de croiff* yo haría los mismo, Draco me encanta!!! (Croiff recomienda ampliamente el fic Serpent's bride). las otras dudas se te van a contestar en capítulos posteriores. Y que radiohead te acompañe. 

Paddfoot: Mil gracias. 

Diel: No tienes idea lo bien que me alimento!! 

nikkyta: pues aquí tienes la respuesta. Estoy subien un capítulo por día, y pienso hacerlo hasta que entre a clases. Para mi desgracia, regreso a ellas el 1ero de agosto. pero no voy a abandonar la historia, tal vez tarde más en subir los capítulos... pero al menos prometo que los primeros nueve van a estar arriba antes de regresarme a Tampico. por si no eres Mexicana, Tampico es una ciudad, ubicada en el estado de Tamaulipas, ahorita me encuentro en el estado de Veracruz. justo al ladito. 

Que qué viene?:  
Quien era Lady Issobelle?   
Los secretos de la familia Sinacroft.   
Dumbledore llegará a una decisión acerca del evento de noche buena.   
Un beso... 


	5. Simplemente Lily Solo necesito un amigo

Tuve un pequeñísimo error en el capítulo 1 y 4, donde se hace referencia a las edades de Lily y Richard; bueno, queda claro que se llevan exactamente 3 años, pero lo escribí desde el principio como un hecho que ella tiene 14 y él 17. No es así, aún no cumplen años, pero Richard está próximo a cumplir la mayoría de edad. Así que por lo pronto Lily sigue en sus trece; aunque su estatura la hace ver mayor. No voy a mencionar aún la fecha de su nacimiento. Nota: no es el 31 de Julio. 

En uno de los capítulos pasados olvidé mencionar lo que era la diabolización. Bueno, pues es lo que los vampiros hacen para ganar poder. La diablerie, en sí es cuando un vampiro mata a otro, con lo que absorbe sus poderes y el rango de la generación en el que está (cuando tenga más espacio lo voy a decir con detalle). Alquimia era algo que practicaban las personas que se llamaban científicos en el pasado, lo más recordado cuando se habla de ella, es que trataban de crear el oro. Muchos de los alquimistas locos de ese tiempo crearon varios monstruos con partes de varios animales; ninguno sobrevivió, eso es a lo que se le llama quimera. 

Disclaimer: Esto es de J. K. Rowling. 

**_Capítulo 5 - Simplemente Lily. Solo necesito un amigo._**

_L_os días después de aquel incidente fueron tranquilos, Dumbledore había inventado alguna excusa para explicar el incidente con la quimera Algunos todavía miraban con miedo a Lily, después de todo una Slytherin capaz de usar armas y de convocar hechizos de esa magnitud, no era una combinación muy buena... sobre todo por la parte Slytherin. 

Lily había pasado tres días en la enfermería, después de todo la herida sí había sido de cuidado; el tenedor había llegado a una arteria, la cual se desangraba rápido; fue por eso que Lily había perdido la conciencia tan rápido. En sus días incapacitada había recibido varias visitas, la mayoría de Severus (le explicó una parte de la verdad, y la otra la inventó) y de los chicos Black y Lupin, que resultaron después de todo muy agradables. En las noches llegaba Remí, le llevaba flores, cosa que a madame Pomfrey no tenía muy contenta. En la filosofía de Remí, una flor debía estar rodeada de otras para sentirse mejor. Aunque a Lily le bastaba solo con su presencia... 

El último día en la enfermería, Dumbledore se presentó, le dio algunas indicaciones y le dijo que fuera a su oficina después de las clases del día siguiente; le llevó en persona el nuevo horario, compartiría Pociones con los Slytherins y Gryffindors , Transfiguraciones con Gryffindor y Defensa contra las artes oscuras con Ravenclaw y Gryffindor nuevamente, todos de séptimo grado. Las otras tres materias las tomaría con grupos de cuarto y quinto curso, Huffelpuff y Slytherin. Al día siguiente se incorporaría a los salones. 

Septiembre pasó en un suspiro, desde la salida del hospital Dumbledore y Remí habían previsto un entrenamiento para Lily, con el propósito de que mejorara sus habilidades y desarrollara las que le faltaban; las visitas de Remí se hacían cada vez más escasas, aunque siempre planeaban todo juntos; octubre llegó, la escuela después de todo no era tan difícil, sin contar los exámenes que presentaría con los de séptimo; pero unido a los nuevos entrenamientos, la creciente popularidad, los cientos de chicos que le pedían ayuda en las clases y las bromas de los merodeadores (que cada vez se volvían más pesadas)... Lily estaba al borde de la locura. 

Los merodeadores por su parte, habían estado 'relativamente' tranquilos este año, ya que sólo se dedicaban a gastarles bromas a los Slytherins; debía ser por la presión de los NEWTS, incluso James dejó de tener tiempo para sus citas semanales... su tiempo lo ocupaban los exámenes, la planeación de su venganza, y la propia Lily Evans (de hecho, a ella le dedicaba la mayor parte)... la única de las chicas en Howarts a la que no comprendía y la que era realmente difícil ridiculizar ante todos... nada resultaba bien tratándose de la Princesita Rouge (desde el incidente con la quimera y el baño de sangre, bueno... en un principio había sido la baronesa sanguinaria, pero se fue modificando por el tiempo ). Para James, lejos de ser una princesa era más bien tan peligrosa como la cría de un Dragón Chino, roja y peligrosa... una Babyred. 

Lily Evans muy pronto gozó de la popularidad en la escuela, no sólo por sus enfrentamientos con el famosísimo James Potter, sino por su habilidad en cualquier tema, desde el mundo muggle hasta las últimas noticias del mundo mágico, parecía saberlo todo; también era una chica preciosa, todos los chicos de Howarts lo sabían, pero nadie parecía poder acercarse a ella. Una chica que bien pudo ser vista como alta sociedad, por sus excelentes modales, su perfecta educación, su sentido y buen gusto en el vestir y la disposición para ayudar a las personas... todo era perfecto en el mundo de la nueva Nia Fairy... las chicas la tenían en un pedestal como a una diosa, los chicos la seguían a todos lados y los maestros estaban orgullosos de ella... que más podía faltarle a su vida?... 

Tal vez una sonrisa... 

[_Irónico... Lily Evans, princesa de Howarts... no hay chico que se resista a su encanto ni chica lo suficientemente osada para compararse a ella... Lo mismo que en Francia, Nya. No querías que tu vida fuera diferente? No querías aprender a reír? O volver a llorar?... Si... _] Lily Evans tenía la vista perdida en el cielo. Se encontraba en la terraza de Pendragon... un amplio balcón que tenía un domo de cristal cubriendo la mayor parte de su área, aunque no toda. El domo tenía un invernadero dentro, donde se podían encontrar las flores más bonitas que pudieran cultivar en toda Inglaterra y algunas tropicales, era cuidado por hadas. "Sí!" y salió corriendo a buscar a su único amigo, Severus Snape. Se dirigió a la sala de Slytherin. 

El trayecto no era muy largo, era la casa más cercana desde su torre, podía entrar a Slytherin sin problema, ya que era la casa a la que supuestamente pertenecía y todos la conocían en ella. Severus estaba dando una tutoría en la sala común, era un buen maestro en Pociones... Lily se acercó discretamente a su lado procurando no hacer ruido y le cubrió los ojos. 

"Lo veré en la cena _Monsieur_ Snape?" 

"Por supuesto _Mademoiselle_ Evans..." reconoció la voz inmediatamente. 

"Entonces le dejo terminar su clase profesor Snape." Y se apartó. Pero no dejó la sala, muchos chicos se acercaron pidiéndole una tutoría también, pero de Encantamientos. Lily no tuvo otro remedio que pasar las siguientes dos horas explicando encantamientos convocadores, lo que valió la pena ya que al final todos consiguieron hacerlo. Se hacía tarde para la cena. 

Slytherin era como una segunda familia, aunque algo especial. Para todos en ella, la Princesita se había convertido en algo así como el corazón, a pesar de su carácter siempre distante y su falta de emociones (de las que sólo conocían la ira, gracias a James Potter), había conseguido humanizarlos de cierta manera, en especial a los más jóvenes. Los Slytherin ya no eran vistos con tanto temor. Por primera vez en la historia de Howarts, las casas estaban en armonía. 

El camino desde la torre de Slytherin hacia el comedor era largo, Lily y Severus hablaban siempre de muchas cosas en el trayecto, pero hoy era diferente, Lily estaba muy callada, poco probable en presencia de Severus. 

"Lily, sucede algo?" preguntó algo preocupado. 

"Nada especial Sev. Hoy no tengo muchos ánimos, es todo." 

"Oh es eso... entonces debo suponer que me fuiste a ver sólo porque no tenías ánimos..." Severus había notado que algo andaba mal. 

"Eres una persona observadora verdad?" le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. 

"Quien no lo sería estando a tu lado." 

"Has notado algo sobre mi." 

"Infinidad de cosas señorita Evans... como el hecho de que no duerme en nuestra sala..." 

Lily se paró en seco. "Cuantas personas lo saben?" preguntó tranquila. Todo se sabría en su momento. 

"Es algo malo?" Severus empezaba a preocuparse. 

"Tal vez no tan grave para otros." Suspiró. "Te importaría acompañarme en la cena?" 

"Siempre lo hago..." 

"Esta vez será en un lugar especial..." 

"Que clase de lugar?" 

Lily le tomó la mano y lo llevó escaleras arriba. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Para ser un sábado en la noche de lo que debió ser un día en Hogsmeade, el ánimo de los estudiantes no había decaído, Dumbledore había permitido, después de asegurarse, que los estudiantes salieran a los terrenos, incluso en la tarde había sido el primer encuentro de quidditch entre Huffelpuff y Gryffindor, terminando con la victoria de éste último. Los vampiros que habían llegado al principio del curso habían sido controlados y una barrera contra la magia oscura había sido puesta a los alrededores. 

En la casa de Gryffindor la fiesta de la victoria se había prolongado hasta la media noche, cuando la cabeza de la casa, Minerva McGonnagal había llegado para mandarlos a las camas. Algunas personas todavía tenían tanta adrenalina que no podían dormir, entre ellos James Potter. Así que decidió salir a dar un paseo. Había conocido prácticamente todo lo que había que saber de Howarts, cuando se es un merodeador. Pero esta vez el paseo lo daría solo. A Sirius se le habían pasado las cervezas de mantequilla, Remus se encontraba en hospital ya que la luna llena se acercaba y los dolores comenzaban y Peter estaba más que dormido... roncaba en lo alto. 

Abrió su baúl y de él sacó su tan preciada capa invisible, una herencia familiar y una de las cosas más raras en el mundo, eran muy escasas. Salió a hurtadillas de la habitación y bajó hacia la sala común. El fuego de la chimenea seguía encendido e iluminando toda la sala. Permaneció allí un rato, el fuego lo atraía de alguna manera. Estaba en trance. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Este es un lugar increíble Lily, ni la torre de Slytherin se le compara." Severus estaba contemplando el techo de la estancia. Algo surgió en su mente. "Lily, esto es una..." 

"... casa, si." Lily finalizó. "Se llama Pendragon, y soy la única persona viviendo aquí desde hace mas de 500 años." Tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea. "Será mejor que te sientes, esto va a ser largo." 

Severus asintió de inmediato. Estaba algo estupefacto por la noticia. 

La chica dio un suspiro profundo. "Mi nombre es Mia Lillianne Issabelle Sinacroft-Theriaux Evans, huérfana de ambos padres y lo que quiero que sepas es…" hizo una pausa en lo que se retiraba los guantes de las manos. "Esto…" 

Levantó la mano derecha y enseñó la marca. "Soy una Myrrdhin." 

Severus se había quedado sin habla... hubiera esperado todo menos esto... hasta había pensado en la absurda posibilidad de un 'amo a Potter'... "Qu- qué? No podía articular las palabras. "Hija de los Sinacroft, muertos por Death Eaters en mayo? Pensé que con ellos moría la línea..." logró decir por fin. 

"Todas las personas de mi familia han sido asesinadas, no sobrevive más de un heredero por generación..." volvía a poner los guantes. 

"... Pero esta vez fallaron el golpe y dejaron a dos vivos y listos para vengarse..." completó una voz masculina, Remí había llegado por la chimenea. "Alain Von Casier desde nuestra llegada a Inglaterra; segundo hijo de Fernand Sinacroft, quién fue el asesinado en mayo; Lily es mi sobrina, hija del primer hijo de mi padre, Albert." Tomó asiento. 

"Hola cariño…" dijeron al mismo tiempo Lily y Remí, se besaron en cada mejilla. 

Los tres chicos se dirigían frente a la chimenea, se sentaron en las alfombras frente a ella. Los elfos se encargaron del transporte de los alimentos. Y llevaron bebidas. 

El chico de ojos negros se estaba recuperando de la impresión. "No se tienen datos históricos precisos de su línea de tiempo. Sólo se conoce una persona atribuida a su familia, Lady Issobelle. Pero nada se sabe de ella, fuera de que no necesitaba una varita y que tenía una voz hermosa." Levantaba la vista justo arriba de la chimenea, a un retrato que estaba a espaldas de Lily. Era la pintura de una mujer. 

"Pues la estás mirando. Te presento a Miladi Lilianne Issobelle Veilleaux-Caronne, la primer mujer nacida en la familia y quien luchó en la batalla contra la oscuridad en el siglo 16..."Richard hizo una pausa, mientras daba un sorbo al brandy que tenía en la mano "...esto es lo que no se sabe... a la edad de 17 años Lady Issobelle estaba perdidamente enamorada de un caballero inglés y sacrificó su vida por él. Creo que sabes lo que sigue desde la aparición de mi padre, cierto?" 

Severus asintió nerviosamente. Tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía por cuál comenzar. Lily observaba sus ojos. 

"Nadie lo sabe Sev. Tenía ciertas habilidades con los animales y la poderes sobre los elementos, sabemos que era muy bueno en el manejo de los metales..." 

"Que, co..." 

La pelirroja sonrió levemente. Habló nuevamente. "Merlín era un mago poderoso. En los tiempos de Camelot, donde todo era guerra y traición; decidió repartir parte de sus poderes a las personas más fieles al rey Arturo, a quien crió desde su nacimiento; así fue como los doce caballeros de la mesa redonda recibieron a lo que llamamos un don... en total son trece, si contamos las habilidades demoniacas." 

"Pero a la muerte de Arturo y la caída de Camelot, los caballeros se separaron y formaron nuevas líneas heredando su poder a los descendientes. Merlín se volvió al lado maligno desde entonces, arrastrado por su lado demonio, pero lo que lo venció no fueron armas o magia, sino el amor. Se enamoró de Vivien (A/N: algunos la conocen como Vivianne) la dama del lago, debes saber la historia. Ella es la madre de todos los Myrrdhin." Continuó Richard. "Los descendientes hemos dedicado nuestro existir a reunir nuevamente los poderes de las doce familias..." 

Severus trataba de hablar... movía la boca pero no articulaba palabra. 

"...Cómo supe lo que ibas a decir...?" 

"Es uno de los dones?" logró decir finalmente. 

"Si, es el de la familia del cuarto caballero, Percival." 

"A nosotros nos corresponde hallar el último don, el de la vida, que poseía Arturo. Antes de morir lo heredó a un chico cuya línea sigue viva." 

"Qué harán cuando lo encuentren?" preguntó Severus. Lily y Richard intercambiaron miradas tristes. 

"Debe darnos su habilidad voluntariamente o nos veremos en la necesidad de tomarla por la fuerza..." contestó Richard. 

"Quieres decir matarlo?" no quería hacer la pregunta, pero era necesario. 

"No somos asesinos, pero si tenemos que matar, lo haremos. No podemos perder tiempo, el final uno de nosotros no lo verá." Al responder volvió la vista a Lily . "Por lo que debemos hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos mientras los dos tenemos vida." y tomó sus manos. "Al paso de las generaciones la familia ha ganado poder. Hoy la sangre de los descendientes tiene descendencia humana, avalonesa, élfica alta, vampírica y demoniaca... Es por eso que Voldemort nos quiere más que nunca de su lado o muertos." 

"Dijiste avalonesa?" 

"Sev, recuerdas el libro que tiene Potter?" Severus volvió a asentir. "El idioma extraño del que te hable es avalonés, los libros importantes de la familia están escritos en runas avalonesas y sólo los descendientes las podemos leer, así como aquellos quienes llevan la sangre de alguna de las doce familias. Ese libro es el diario de mi abuelo." 

Severus estaba teniendo algunos problemas para hablar, Lily veía todas las preguntas en su mente. 

"Pendragon es la casa de los descendientes de Merlín, y mi tía abuela es la única que ha estado en ella antes de mi." 

"Lily..." 

La chica había perdido contacto visual con Severus. "Si?" 

"Deja de hacer eso..." 

"Lo siento Sev..." 

"Vaya, es la primera vez que escucho una disculpa de la distinguida Nya Fairy, será acaso que está enferma?..." Richard acercaba la mano a la frente de Lily, para ver si no tenía temperatura. 

"No tiente su suerte señor Casier, sabe mejor que nadie que suelo perder la paciencia muy rápido." Sus ojos verdes tenían la expresión asesina que Richard conocía muy bien, su pequeña daga salió de uno de sus costados; no era buena idea seguir molestando. 

"De acuerdo. Comprendo la indirecta. Tu nombre es Severus cierto?" se volvió hacia el chico. "Te recomiendo no acercarte a ella cuando tiene esa mirada, si se enoja es capaz de hacer giroles de ti." 

"Lo sé." Esa mirada no era nueva para Severus. Potter ya lo había comprobado muchas veces. Una sonrisa apareció por los recuerdos. Pero esta vez había algo nuevo, la daga. 

"Lily, jamás dijiste lo que era esa daga... Nunca antes la vi con Potter." 

"Trato de controlarla, generalmente se activa cuando hay algo cerca de mí que quiere dañarme, aunque también puedo moverla a voluntad, como lo hice hace unos momentos. Potter no representa una mínima amenaza, así que no vale la pena hacerla salir." Respondió mientras tomaba el instrumento y se la mostraba. "Intenta tocarlo." Le acercó la daga. 

Severus intentó tomarla pero al contacto con sus manos se hizo agua. 

"Nadie fuera de la familia puede tocar este material..." 

Estaba examinando la pieza flotante frente a él. "Es bellísima..." 

"Y mortal, la última persona que se quiso acercar a Lil fue un Death Eater con no muy buenas intenciones, murió al instante." Señaló Richard. 

"Se mueve por propia voluntad?" preguntó entonces. 

"Algo así. Lo viste aquel día con la quimera, la utilicé para enfocar el rayo. Cada uno en la familia tiene una, nos protege de la mayoría de los hechizos de ataques físicos y algunos mentales. La daga puede adoptar la forma de un escudo a nuestro alrededor o duplicarse si es preciso. Sólo alguien de la familia tiene el poder para romper esa protección. Alguien como Voldemort." Finalizó Lily disolviendo la daga. 

Pasaron mucho más tiempo hablando, en unos minutos llegaría la media noche, debían irse a la cama. Richard tenía que marcharse, el debía trabajar aún en domingo, los aurores no descansan. 

Después de despedirse, Lily subió a su habitación a cambiarse, bajó nuevamente y se recostó en uno de los sillones que había frente a la chimenea. Uno de los elfos domésticos le había llevado un vaso de leche y una galletas. "Gracias Mindy, será mejor que vayas a dormir, yo no tengo sueño, estaré aquí un rato más leyendo, gracias." El elfo se retiró. 

Pasó poco tiempo, la tenue luz de la chimenea, el libro que leía y el vaso de leche caliente, habían conseguido que recuperara el sueño en cuestión de minutos. Se quedó profundamente dormida en el sillón, frente al cálido fuego de la chimenea. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Un chico llevaba casi media hora tratando de salir de un túnel en el que no sabía cómo había entrado. No reconocía ninguna parte por la que pasaba y empezaba a cansarse, parecía guiarse por el instinto antes que de la vista. Pronto vio una luz, más bien un resplandor como de fuego, se acercó sin pensar y llegó a lo que parecía la vista desde atrás de una chimenea. En ese momento comprendió todo: lo último que recordaba era haber visto la chimenea de su sala común, había algo raro en ella, o tal vez era que nunca había observado con atención, debió atravesarla, no encontraba otra manera de explicarse cómo había terminado en ese pasaje.[_Debo decirles a los demás, esto es excelente, la entrada a otra sala común desde la nuestra_] "Esto debe ir en el mapa de los merodeadores!" se dijo a si mismo. Si. Era James Potter, la única persona capaz de encontrar divertido el estar perdido a mitad de la noche, pensando en cosas tan triviales. 

Ahora la pregunta, como atravesar las llamas, sin duda lo quemarían pero... entonces cómo atravesó la chimenea de su propia sala? También estaba encendida. Entonces tuvo una idea, los alces eran rápidos corriendo, si tomaba impulso podría atravesar sin ser quemado. Bien. Así sería. El ruido del golpe de sus patas se perdió al aterrizar sobre alfombras, era una sala que nunca había visto. Tenía extraños tapices y los muebles eran blancos, de hecho toda la sala era blanca. Pensó en algo: había sido algo extraño, ahora que se encontraba del otro lado no recordaba haber sentido ni siquiera calor al atravesar. Volvió hacia el lugar del fuego, y con mucho coraje, o un ataque de estupidez increíblemente grande, acercó la mano al fuego. No quemaba. 

[_Tal vez sea lo mismo en mi sala común_] no había explicación más lógica para lo que acababa de pasar. [_Pues bien, ya que estoy aquí debo echar un vistazo._] Miraba por todos lados la sala común, llamó su atención la madera de las paredes y los tapices con los motivos de las luchas entre dragones y unicornios, cuando se dirigía escalera arriba oyó movimientos, se escondió bajo su capa invisible (que por suerte no había dejado) y esperó unos segundos para ver que era lo que había producido el sonido. Nada. Decidió acercarse entonces hacia la sala. 

En uno de los muebles se encontraba recostada una joven que él conocía muy bien, "... vaya pero que tenemos aquí... ni mas ni menos que mi querida Babyred..." [_Entonces esto debe ser la sala de Slytherin, cuando la remodelaron? La última vez que entré no estaba de esta manera... muy sospechoso...que hace ella a mitad de la noche en la sala?_] "No deberías estar con tus compañeras de habitación?... claro..."dijo para si mismo, recordó que las habitaciones de esa casa eran individuales. 

La chica en el sofá estaba profundamente dormida, la expresión en su rostro era de una tranquilidad indescriptible, de vez en cuando se movía un poco y hacía algunos sonidos, pero no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de volver a recuperar el mismo estado. Su cabello rojo estaba esparcido por todos los cojines en los que recargaba su cabeza y brillaban con la tenue luz del fuego, lo que hacía contrastar lo blanco de su piel y sus labios color cereza. [_Debo reconocer que es linda, pero el encanto se acaba en cuanto abre la boca... lástima de chica_] Pensaba mientras comía las galletas que estaban sobre la mesa. En su pecho tenía un libro abierto, tenía la misma escritura que el que tenía en su poder sobre la pasta. Lo retiró con cuidado de no despertarla y lo puso a un lado. 

Pasó el tiempo sin notarlo, no se apartó de la sala común, simplemente la recorrió, después de todo, habría tiempo de sobra ahora que conocía un nuevo atajo; estaba asombrado por todo lo que había en la sala. Había llamado su atención la pintura de una mujer sobre la chimenea. A diferencia de las otras pinturas en Howarts, ésta no se movía; era una mujer hermosa, pensó que era un retrato de Lily al principio [_No creo que su club de fans haya llegado a tanto... o sí?_] el pensamiento era simplemente absurdo, así que se acercó más para mirarlo de cerca, aunque no era Lily, definitivamente era muy parecida a ella, el mismo cabello rojo, sólo que más largo, los destellantes ojos verdes, la piel pálida y los labios cereza. Incluso la mirada era la misma. Lo único diferente eran las ropas, usaba un vestido en blanco y dorado, escotado, corte medieval y mangas largas que salían abiertas desde los hombros. Tenía una gargantilla en el pecho con un crucifijo en el medio, era una pieza exquisita [_Sé que he visto algo así antes..._] Sus manos descansaban sobre la empuñadura de una espada clavada en el suelo; aunque se trataba sólo de una pintura, detallaba muy bien cada centímetro de ella. Miró entonces su reloj, eran casi las tres! Debía volver a su casa. 

Cuando se disponía a cruzar las llamas uno de los elfos al cuidado de Lily apareció, afortunadamente James se dio cuenta a tiempo y evitó que gritara. 

"No te preocupes, no vine a hacer nada malo, soy un amigo de tu señora y vine a hablar con ella, pero es tarde y debo volver..." la pequeña elfo, Mindy, estaba muy sorprendida. James tuvo que improvisar algo. "Vamos, guíame a su habitación, la llevaré a su cama para que descanse..." 

James sabía de sobra que un elfo jamás se negaría a una orden directa. 

"Sígame señor." 

Con mucho cuidado levantó a Lily entre sus brazos, debía evitar que despertara; era muy ligera. Lily ya se había acomodado en sus brazos, había pasado sus brazos en su cuello y había acomodado la cabeza en el pecho de él. Era una escena muy linda. Así subieron las escaleras y pasaron al lado de varias puertas, hasta llegar a una de las últimas, entraron. El cuarto era totalmente diferente a los que había entrado en toda su vida en Howarts, su cama era gigante a comparación de las camas de los cuartos de Gryffindor, era de cuatro postes y las cortinas parecía hechas en finísimos tapices, había incluso una pequeña salita dentro y un tocador al lado de una de los ventanales. Todo en blanco de nuevo. Tal vez no era un experto, pero podía decir que era una habitación hecha para la realeza. Tenían razón al llamarla Princesita. James puso inmediatamente a la chica en su cama. 

"Remí... no te vayas." Dijo débilmente la chica mientras tocaba las suaves almohadas de plumas en su cama. Estaba firmemente sujeta al cuello de James. 

"Pero debo hacerlo Princesita... ya es muy tarde..." contestó James en un susurro. Sabía que estando dormida no prestaría atención. 

"... Lev... problemas..."soltó su cuello no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla, pero que terminó muy cerca de los labios. James estaba estupefacto. 

Salió de la habitación muy pálido y se apresuró a regresar a la torre de Gryffindor. Desde ese momento algo había cambiado. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

La mañana había llegado. Lily se había levantado llena de ánimos alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, una hora perfecta para comenzar el día, se levantó a tomar el baño y a vestirse. Severus llegaría pronto, había logrado que Lily aceptara la prueba para el equipo de quidditch ("Solamente será por este año, Sev!")después del desayuno, así que la escoltaría al campo. También continuarían con la plática que habían dejado inconclusa la noche anterior. Ahora era menos difícil hablar. 

Severus era una persona muy correcta en sus modales, había sido educado como un auténtico caballero inglés, una persona muy puntual por consecuencia. Así que a las 10 de la mañana estaban rumbo al gran comedor para tomar el desayuno. Continuaron con la charla pendiente. 

"Por qué yo?" Severus preguntó después de un rato. 

"Tal vez parezca tonto..." Lily miraba al techo. "... Me había prometido que mi vida sería diferente al llegar a Inglaterra... quería olvidar todo lo que había vivido en Francia... a Nya Fairy y todo eso, pero..." 

"... Resulta que en Howarts es exactamente lo mismo, no?" terminó la frase que inició Lily. 

"Si... no me gusta ser ese tipo de persona, sabes, ya no quiero tener secretos, al menos contigo; me gustaría ser la chica que pasa desapercibida...tu sabes, el tipo de chica normal..." 

"La princesita Rouge no es de ninguna manera una persona normal, es realeza." Bromeó un poco Severus, lo que le valió un ligero golpe en el brazo por parte de Lily. "Sólo bromeo Lily, dales tiempo, pronto se olvidarán del tema y te dejarán tranquila..." dijo sonando un poco más serio. 

"Si, claro... lo mismo me dijo Re... Alain al llegar a Beauxbuttons... y los tres años que estuve ahí, tuve que lidiar con anónimos que me enviaban flores, miles de cartas de amor, y muchísimas chicas que se decían mis mejores amigas... la verdad es que siempre me sentí sola... no había nadie a quien pudiera llamar amigo." 

"Pero ahora me tienes a mí." Y le dio un gran abrazo. 

"Lo sé, y te confiaría mi vida... Sev..." se separó de sus brazos. "Cuando te conocí hace un par de meses en el expreso, sabía que había algo en ti..." aclaró su garganta. "Eso es otro don Sev, el del séptimo caballero, Belafonte." 

Severus entendió lo que decía, se lo había explicado la noche anterior. "Cuantos dones puedes usar?" 

"Hasta ahora sólo puedo manejar cinco correctamente... estoy trabajando en perfeccionar los demás..." 

El resto del camino continuó con una plática parecida. Cuando llegaron al salón Dumbledore estaba presente, estaba dando un anuncio. 

"... hemos decidido que sería una buena idea hacerlo en la noche buena. El día de navidad tendremos nuestro festejo anual acostumbrado, con los alumnos que decidan quedarse las vacaciones de invierno." 

Las personas de todos los comedores estaban hablando animadamente, ni Lily ni Severus entendían una palabra hasta que una de las chicas de Slytherin se acercó y les dijo todo: Debido a los recientes ataques de Voldemort, era necesario que se reunieran fondos para los daños causados, se había decidido hacer una colecta en la escuela, y el director estaba pidiendo sugerencias para hacerlo. 

"Yo donaré dinero, no pienso participar. No quiero que me tomen en cuenta para las locas ideas que tengan en mente." Lily presentía que muchas personas estaban pensando en al hacer sus planes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Merodeadores! Tengo una idea..." Sirius Black había hablado. Su típica sonrisa traviesa aparecía en sus labios. 

"Debe ser algo grande, no se da siempre que Sirius Tenga Ideas" completó Peter. 

"Bien, Sirius, habla." Era James, suponiendo lo que iba a decir... 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

So, what do ya think 'bout it? Ya sé que no todo se aclara en este chap, pero tengo que guardar misterios para capítulos posteriores. Quien fue el amor de Lady Issobelle? Pronto lo sabrán, por cierto, al hablar del siglo XVI en realidad me refiero a la época de los 1500´s, no sé a quien se le ocurrió esa brillante (o no tanto) idea. Pero así es como se da la notación. 

Como lo dije en el capítulo pasado, hoy es un día menos para mi entrada a clases, así que a partir del primero de agosto los capítulos nuevos estarán cada semana, o antes si el tiempo y la ingeniería me lo permiten. Que hace alguien que estudia mecatrónica escribiendo un fic?? ustedes díganme. 

Reviewers... Mil thanks por dejar opiniones. 

Lalwende: yo tambien lo adoro!!! Espera a que leas los demás... 

Lilly Malfoy: gracias. 

Hermione de Potter: La verdad no había planeado nada con ella. Pero las ideas son siempre bienvenidas!!! 

Lucía: Gracias. Créeme me esfuerzo mucho por que esto salga bien. A mi tambien me tiene alucinando... pero porque luego se me cierra el cráneo... es frustrante pensar y pensar. 

Paulika: *y se lo dices a alguien con seis cicatrices en la frente?, eso si es dolor...!?* Claro que las mujeres somos inteligentes por naturaleza... que harían los hombres sin nosotras... tal vez dejar de evolucionar *mirada de orgullo* 

Gin-gin: Esto o lo termino o lo termino... no importa que otras personas lo hayan dicho, siempre se siente lindo que una persona diferente piense lo mismo. Gracias. 

Lo que viene:  
Imaginen el tipo de propuestas para una colecta.   
Cuál es la idea de Sirius? (Adelanto, no es nada bueno... para Slytherin.)   
Que quién enseña 'sus atributos'?... Esperemos que no sea nuestro chico favorito...  
Que tiene Lily que ver con todo esto?   

    
    
    De su,
    Croiff
    


	6. Howarts: El musical nudista?

Disclaimer: Mio es Richard, lo demás de J. K. Rowling. 

Debo decirlo. Estaba doblada de la risa cuando escribí este capítulo. Alguna vez han visto un musical? Si lo han hecho tendrán una idea de lo que trato de hacer aquí, de los trazos y de los movimientos de las personas. Y si no, QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO!? No saben de lo que se pierden; en la ciudad de México hay infinidad de teatros que presentan obras muy buenas. Muy pronto viene a México Cirque Du Soleil, y yo quiero verlo!!! 

Espero lo disfruten... 

**_Capítulo 6 - Howarts: El musical... nudista!?_**

_O_ctubre llegaba a su fin, en menos de una semana sería la cena de Halloween, de la que Lily había oído maravillas y tenía curiosidad por asistir. Por otra parte, cada casa estaba preparando sus ideas para la noche de recaudación de fondos en navidad, Huffelpuff había presentado la idea de hacer un baile de subastas entre los propios estudiantes, cosa que no podría desagradar más a Lily, todos sabían que ella sería el 'objeto' por el que pagarían más. Simplemente mala idea. Ravenclaw había propuesto una especie de baile, para entrar al cual se debería dar una donación, varias personas en la escuela estaban relacionadas a grupos musicales famosos y no les costaría nada hacer que asistieran. Dumbledore no estaba muy convencido respecto a esto. Sólo faltaban Slytherin y Gryffindor de aportar su propuesta. 

Los merodeadores estaban muy misteriosos, hacía más de dos semanas que no atentaban contra Slytherin, y era algo preocupante; estaban planeando algo malo, de eso no había duda. Nadie lo sabía, pero hubo ocasiones en que se escapaban de noche para buscar en otras secciones de la biblioteca. La broma que iban a gastar sería básicamente una serie de encantamientos, pero la secuencia era difícil de llevar, y no ayudaba en nada que ninguno de los cuatro fuera muy bueno en la materia; James era un desastre, sus conjuros siempre terminaban en otra cosa diferente; Sirius no lograba que los suyos hicieran otra cosa que no fuera cambiar de color las cosas o añadirles letreros obscenos en color rosa fosforescente que encendían y apagaban; Peter hacía tiempo ya que había tirado la toalla y mejor se dedicaba a la investigación; y Remus, bueno él, de hecho era quien mejor lo hacía, pero todavía dejaba algo que desear. 

Les tomó la mayor parte del tiempo el perfeccionar los hechizos, pero al final lo lograron. Con un poco de tutorías extras de Arabella Figg, la otra titular, una Huffelpuff y una chica que se llevaba muy bien con los merodeadores. Eran afortunados de tener una persona tan buena en encantamientos cerca, sabían que la chica era alguien en quien podían confiar. La veían todos los días al final de las clases en uno de los salones libres del segundo piso, el día siguiente sería el día y necesitaban repasar los hechizos para que no hubiera error. 

"No James... debes poner el acento en la última sílaba, no en la primera!" gritaba algo molesta. Era al menos la quinta vez que repetía lo mismo. 

"Lo siento Belle, se me olvida!" James sonaba desesperado. "Descuida mañana no lo olvidaré, te lo aseguro." 

"Es una suerte... que tengamos de nuestro lado... a la mejor en la clase de encantamientos... nadie podría entender estos hechizos... tan... tan complicados..." Sirius trataba de hablar mientras saltaba de un lado a otro, la maldición que James había lanzado mal lo había golpeado. "Peter... ENCUENTRA EL MALDITO... CONTRAHECHIZO!" 

Peter se encontraba buscando afanosamente algo en los libros. 

"No, no soy la mejor... sólo soy buena..." comenzó Arabella "... hay una chica... ella si que es buena, una ocasión el profesor Flitwick la llevó a una de las clases especiales que imparte; hizo demostraciones de hechizos avanzadísimos, oí que sabe hacer hechizos sonoros también..." 

"Hechizos sonoros?" preguntó James. 

"Si, es un tipo de magia en la que no requieres una varita, puedes lanzar hechizos y maldiciones por medio de una canción, no importa cuál sea la letra; requieren mucha concentración y una gran cantidad de poder, no creo que incluso Flitwick sea capaz de hacerlos." Fue la explicación que les dio. 

"Quién es la chica? Acaso es la francesa que inició este curso en Howarts?" Remus se imaginaba la respuesta. 

"Cómo lo supiste Remi?" Arabella estaba extrañada. 

"Recuerdan que les conté acerca de la prueba que apliqué a una estudiante extranjera?...en representación de la maestra Blackstone..." 

"Babyred?" interrumpió James. 

"… Así es, es por eso que lleva distintas clases, tiene casi 14 años. Algo pequeña para poder derrotarme en un duelo..." 

"Que dices?" preguntaron las cuatro personas restantes... "Qué te derrotó en un duelo? Cuando? Donde?..." las preguntas no acababan. 

"La chica había estado pasando las clases prácticas sin ninguna dificultad, ahora que recuerdo Flitwick decidió que ya no debía llevar su asignatura; pude ver que su nivel era por mucho superior al que se esperaría en su edad, decidí entonces que sería buen probarla en un duelo; debo decir que estuvo jugando conmigo mucho tiempo pero en cuanto se decidió a atacar... no pude hacer nada para defenderme..." Remus estaba un poco pensativo. 

"Que piensas? Sucedió algo después?" dijo Arabella. 

"Entiendo algo, ese mismo día fue el ataque de la quimera, recuerdan?" preguntó pensativo. 

"Si, que... que hay con eso?" Sirius había sido liberado de la maldición, estaba jadeando, se acababa de sentar en el suelo, esa maldición le había hecho gastar todas sus energías. 

"Recuerdan como logró tranquilizarla?.... cantó!" Remus estaba cayendo en la cuenta. 

"Es cierto! Eso era un hechizo sonoro!?" James estaba sorprendido. Se volvió a Arabella. "Lo sabías?" 

La chica estaba tan sorprendida como él. "Entonces era cierto... Dumbledore dijo..." 

"... Creo que fue una excusa para desviar la atención de Babyred, pero nosotros estábamos muy cerca de ella y... y... fue algo extraño... me sentí muy extraño con su voz... y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba bañado en sangre..." James también estaba pensativo ahora. 

"Creo que tienes una enemiga de cuidado James... la última persona quien se sabe que usaba hechizos sonoros fue Lady Issobelle, una hechicera poderosa..." Era Arabella quien trataba de explicarse el giro que habían dado las cosas. 

"Y una leyenda... nadie puede decir si existió o no." Terminó James. "Podemos terminar esto rápido? Tengo algo que hacer..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Lily se encontraba en su habitación, la noche había caído hacía ya un rato. No hacía mucho que había regresado de su práctica de quidditch, casi una semana pasó desde que hizo la prueba y fue aceptada en el equipo, jugaría como chaser. Así que cada tarde se dirigía al campo para practicar estrategias nuevas; a pesar de que no era aficionada a pasear con escobas, era muy buena en ello [_ No dudo que en cuanto se enteren de lo del equipo, se imponga la nueva moda de volar sobre escobas_] Pensaba. Sabía muy bien que cierto grupo de chicas trataba de imitarla en todo. Severus ahora también estaba en el equipo, sólo que él consiguió la posición de beater, aunque a simple vista no lo parecía, era muy fuerte golpeando. 

Estaba exhausta. Lo único que quería era llegar a dormir después de un baño de burbujas. Pero no fue así. Al entrar vio su cama llena con ropa. Remí había mandado no menos de diez conjuntos de ropa y algunos vestidos para la noche siguiente, unos eran muy elegantes, otros casuales; todos de fabricación muggle. Había una pequeña nota junto a ellos. Decía: 

_Cariño:  
Estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que decidas usar mañana se verá genial en ti.  
_
    
     Remí.

[_No debí decirle nada de la cena de Halloween, sé de sobra que tiende a exagerar todo.. _] "...Pero debo decir que la ropa de este diseñador me gusta..." 

Terminó por elegir una falda corta de tablones gruesos, estilo y tela escocesa, y una blusa negra de cuello alto que quedaba ajustada, manga larga. Los elfos guardaban el resto de la ropa en el cuarto del guardarropa. Era una habitación casi tan grande como el la que dormía Lily, no había mas que una pequeña sala en el medio. Y una pared estaba cubierta completamente por espejos. A los lados había ropa colgada el ganchos, otra doblada y por otro lado accesorios tales como guantes, bolsas, sombreros o zapatos. Había un guardarropa especial para cada temporada del año, así como uno especialmente para las túnicas y los abrigos de Hogwarts. 

Se dirigió a tomar su baño. El cuarto de baño era algo más sorprendente todavía. Estaba hecho en mármol y tenía columnas esculpidas, también en mármol. No era un cuarto de baño común, era grandísimo, tenía plantas con flores por todo el lugar, predominaban los jazmines y su olor. Aparte del retrete, el lavamanos y la regadera, obligatorios en todo baño; había una piscina, ocupaba casi todo el espacio del cuarto; de hecho, lo único a lo que se podía llamar 'suelo' eran pequeñas sendas que conectaban todos los lugares del cuarto en desniveles, lo hacía parecer una cascada. También había escaleras que subían al lugar donde había una bañera. Desde el nivel del ´suelo' era imposible verla, ya que, además de estar más arriba, estaba rodeada de vegetación. A su lado había botellas de cristal con muchos jabones para el baño de burbujas. Por todos lados había estantes con toallas de todos tamaños y batas. La regadera era algo hermoso al igual. Las paredes de ésta, estaban hechas de cristal cortado, las llaves del agua y la regadera eran de marfil. En el centro del salón, había una fuente muy grande que tenía lirios a los lados y peces viviendo en ella, en la parte más alta de ella estaba la estatua de una sirena que se podía mover a voluntad y cantaba hermosas canciones que contrastaba con el sonido del caer del agua. Pero sin duda lo más impresionante de la habitación era el vitral que ocupaba toda una pared, tenía los motivos de la casa de Pendragon, la lucha entre un dragón rojo y un unicornio. 

Para olvidar las tensiones del día, Lily se daba un baño de burbujas antes de acostarse cada noche. Era lo mejor para relajarse. Después del baño, entró al cuarto de artes, que era un simple cuarto hecho en duela que estaba vacío a excepción de un piano frente a la única ventana y varios armarios, era muy simple en realidad, comparado con otros. Lily se sentó el la única silla que se encontraba en el lugar. Murmuró algunas palabras y en un instante uno de los armarios se abrió, y de él salió flotando un violín. Una de las pasiones más grandes de la chica sin duda eran las artes. Comenzó a tocar. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Después de la ultima sesión con Arabella para el manejo del hechizo, se había dirigido a su sala, estaba un poco molesto, aunque no sabía porqué. Si, si lo sabía, era por la chica Evans, por el dragón chino y su sala común. Desde que había llegado cosas extrañas le habían sucedido, sin contar lo del nuevo pasaje en la chimenea que conectaba directo a su casa, que por todo lo que había tenido que hacer desde que planearon la broma, había olvidado por completo decírselo a los demás. 

[_Debes ir, ella te espera... _] Una voz resonó en su cabeza... 

[_Qui-quién es?_] James entraba a su sala común. 

[_Debes terminar lo que un día fue... ve... _] 

Una tenue melodía se escuchaba en sus pensamientos, era una música hermosa, miró nuevamente a la chimenea, tenía que atravesarla. Y lo hizo. Llegó a la torre misteriosa y se guió por la música para llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba Lily. En cuanto su vista se encontró con la de ella, un flujo de emociones se cruzaron. 

"Clásica?" trataba de no decir nada ofensivo para empezar... 

"Chopin." La chica contestó, ni siquiera levantó la vista. 

"Nunca la había oído..." él trataba de iniciar conversación. 

"Nocturno para Piano y Violín... Potter que quieres?" dijo finalmente viendo las intenciones del chico. 

"Sólo caminaba por aquí y decidí visitar a mi Slytherin favorita, mi querida Babyred..." estaba tratando de contener una risa, sabía lo absurdo que resultaba lo que acababa de decir. Se acercaba al piano. "Puedo?" 

"Claro..." Lily no quería iniciar una pelea ahora, no estaba de ánimos... "La chimenea?" 

James asintió sorprendido. "Lo sabías?" 

"Te subestimé Potter. Habría jurado que Black sería el que lo encontraría... Casi siete años viviendo en el mismo lugar y no haberse dado cuenta antes! Y los merodeadores lo saben todo..." terminó con un tono sarcástico. 

"Ya había venido antes Babyred..." estaba sonriendo ampliamente. "Lo que pasa es que me confundiste con Remus. Lo tenías muy bien guardado Evans... y Remi guardó muy bien tu secreto, debe ser algo grande para no haberlo dicho a los merodeadores..." Su tono comenzaba a sonar a burla... "Estás en Do Mayor?" 

"Si. Piensa lo que quieras Potter." Comenzaba a perder la calma. [_No Lily, es el enemigo, no le des el gusto de perder los estribos en tu propia casa..._] Tocaba el violín. La música siempre la tranquilizaba. 

"Me agrada el lugar..." James estaba tocando el piano junto a Lily. "Cada Slytherin tiene este tipo de habitaciones en su torre?, pensé que todos vivíamos en las mismas condiciones..." 

[_Eres ingenuo Potter…_] 

Hubo un momento de silencio. James habló para romper el hielo. 

"Cuál es su propuesta para el evento de caridad?" preguntó primero. 

"No lo sé." Se limitó a responder Lily. "Y no me importa..." 

"Por qué?" James se estaba cansando del juego pregunta-respuesta. 

"Porque sea lo que sea, sé de sobra que tendrá que ver conmigo." Suspiró. 

"Y?" 

"'Y' qué?" 

"No vas a preguntar nada?" 

"No me interesa nada relacionado a ti." 

"De todos modos responderé, nosotros tampoco tenemos idea, según sé. Pero algo se nos ocurrirá." 

Silencio. 

James se estaba desesperando. El silencio de una persona era lo que más detestaba. Y el piano estaba pagando las consecuencias, tanto que equivocó algunas notas. 

"Pensé que tocabas bien Potter..." Comenzó Lily, al ver lo que hacía James. 

"Y lo hago. Es solo que no estoy muy concentrado y no sé muy bien que estamos tocando. Dejó de ser Beethoven, cierto?" Recuperaba la calma al ver que la chica hablaba. 

"Hace un rato." Finalizaba la pieza. Puso el violín en su regazo. 

James dejó de tocar también. "Tienes que enseñarme ese nocturno Babyred..." 

Silencio. Lily salía de la habitación, James la siguió. Estaban llegando a la sala. 

"De acuerdo. Evans..." 

"Por qué habría de hacerlo? Significa que vendrías a mi casa más tiempo." 

"Tal vez porque en el fondo deseas que te visite más seguido..." Aparecía la sonrisa con la que conseguía que las chicas cayeran a sus pies. Al ver que no afectaba a Lily añadió. "...O porque puedo decir que comparto tu misma afición por la música." 

Pareció meditarlo un poco. "De acuerdo. Tres condiciones: Uno. Este es territorio neutral. No está permitido pelear aquí. Dos. Debes llegar temprano y marcharte antes de la media noche. No me vas a quitar horas de sueño Potter. Tres. Guardarás el secreto de esta habitación, ni siquiera tus amigos se enterarán. Lo aceptas?" 

"Si. No hay problema. Pensé que me pedirías tu libro Baby.. e-Evans." 

"No, mi libro pronto volverá a mis manos. Si estuviera en tu lugar no volvería a usar esos boxers que vi aquel día en el tren..." la pelirroja tenía un tono de advertencia. 

"De que estás hablando Evans? Que tiene que ver mi ropa interior con el libro?" Estaba sorprendido. Entendió entonces. Lily Evans planeaba una venganza? La Princesita dejaría los modales a un lado? 

"Las cosas caen por su propio peso Potter. Yo no planeo nada en tu contra, pero tu mismo te puedes hacer mucho daño. Recuerda que es terreno neutral. Considéralo un consejo." Su voz tenía la tranquilidad de siempre. "Buenas noches Potter." 

"Buenas noches Babyred." Y atravesó el pasaje. Se fue sin darle importancia a la advertencia de la chica. Gran error. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

La sala común estaba casi desierta, James tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que nadie estuvo a la vista para poder salir de la chimenea. 

Llegó a su habitación. Los tres chicos con los que compartía el lugar estaban ahí. Cada uno haciendo sus deberes para el día siguiente. La planeación de la broma había ocupado tanto de su tiempo que habían dejado a un lado los deberes. Se volvieron a ver al recién llegado. 

"James, donde estabas? Tengo problemas con mi tarea de transfiguraciones." Sirius demandó. 

"Sólo daba un paseo." 

"Tendrá algo que ver con el concierto de piano y violín que escuchamos hace rato? Eras tu Prongs?" Remus preguntó conociendo la respuesta. 

"Oyeron?" 

"Todas las personas de la torre se reunieron en la sala común para escucharlo. Tocas muy bien James." Añadió Peter sobre un ensayo de Encantamientos. 

"Quién tocaba el violín?" Remus parecía curioso. 

"Oh.. eso... lo encanté para que me acompañara al piano." 

"Mentira! Sabemos que eres pésimo en encantamientos! Quién era?" Sirius casi lo gritó. 

"Es un secreto." James no pudo evitar sonreír, no quería decir que había estado tocando con la chica a quien todos consideraban su peor enemigo. Pero el rato que habían pasado juntos había sido agradable. Quería repetirlo. 

"Ohh... así que Jamsie-poo ha encontrado a una chica... cómo es Prongsie? Bonita? Como nos gustan?" Sirius tenia un tono de burla en la voz. 

"Déjame en paz Padfoot, tengo tarea que hacer." Tomó sus libros y bajó a la sala común. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

El día había llegado. Esta noche se llevaría a cabo la broma. Todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor para el festejo de Halloween, la decoración era diferente, en vez de las clásicas velas suspendidas cerca del techo encantado, había calabazas cortadas con rostro y velas en su interior. Sobre las paredes habían tapices naranjas y la mesas tenían calabazas con velas dentro. Dumbledore se ponía en pie para dar su discurso antes de la cena. 

"Estimados alum.." 

No pudo continuar ya que sobre la mesa de Slytherin se había parado cinco chicos. Habían comenzado a cantar... 

_ Is this the real life-   
Is this just fantasy-  
Caught in a landslide-  
No escape from reality-  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see- _

Los chicos que se había puesto en pie, Malfoy, Lestrange, Crabble, Goyle y Avery. Mostraban en sus rostros sorpresa, y su expresión no correspondía a la de estar disfrutando cantar, sino más bien a la de 'qué demonios estoy haciendo? Paren con esto!'" 

Severus se puso entonces de pie y siguió cantando. 

_ I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy- _

Tenía la misma expresión de terror que los otros. Lily comprendió entonces. 

[_De acuerdo. Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego. Gryffindor y Slytherin, veamos que les parece esto. _] 

Seguía sentada, puso las manos bajo la mesa y murmuró algunas palabras, justo en el momento en que iban en el coro. 

_ Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
A little high, little low,  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, _

Severus dio la última nota 

_ To me _

Lily apenas tuvo tiempo para hacer un par de encantamientos y aparecer algunas cosas dentro de escena, la primera y la más importante... una orquesta completa que estaba a la entrada al salón y juegos de luces. Había oscurecido todo el salón y las luces sólo enfocarían a quien estaba cantando. Lily había mirado a Severus, con una mirada de "tranquilízate, está controlado" y dijo muy cerca de él "Sigue cantando". Pasó la voz a toda la mesa muy rápido. Justo a tiempo la orquesta comenzó a tocar. Severus continuaba. 

_ Mama, just killed a man,   
Put a gun against his head,   
Pulled my trigger ,now he's dead,   
Mama, life had just begun,   
But now I've gone and thrown it all away-  
Mama ooo,   
Didn't mean to make you cry-  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow-  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters- _

Era el turno de Lily. Quien se apareció sobre la mesa de Huffelpuff. Actuaba conforme a la canción. 

_ Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine-  
Body's aching all the time,  
Goodbye everybody -I've got to go- Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth-  
Mama ooo- (any way the wind blows)   
I don't want to die,   
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all- _

Todo se oscureció por un momento. Solo se oía la música. Comenzó un coro a capella. Era la mesa completa de Slytherin que estaban por todo la sala. Algunos tomados de las manos y otros sobre las mesas. Prácticamente corriendo en ellas. 

_ I see a little silhouetto of a man,   
Scaramouche, scaramouche will you do the Fandango-  
Thunderbolt and lightning -very very frightening me-  
Galileo, Galileo,   
Galileo Galileo  
Galileo figaro -Magnifico- _

But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me- 

He's just a poor boy from a poor family-  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity- 

Easy come easy go-,will you let me go- 

Bismillah! No-,we will not let you go-let him go-  
Bismillah! We will not let you go -let him go-  
Bismillah! We will not let you go -let me go-  
Will not let you go -let me go-  
Will not let you go -let me go-  
No,no,no,no,no,no,no-  
Mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go-  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me- 

Al final del coro todos se encontraban bailando alrededor de las mesas, Lily se acercó al lugar donde se encontraban los merodeadores. Desde lejos pudo observar que James había bajado el libro con él, poco sabía que lo había llevado consigo con la intención de devolverlo. Eso le daba una oportunidad perfecta para recuperarlo. Se puso justo al lado de James y muy cerca de él cantó. 

_ So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye-  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die-  
Oh baby -Can't do this to me baby- _

Al final había brincado a la mesa justo frente a James, quien estaba tan sorprendido por la actitud de la pelirroja que no se dio cuenta que había puesto la mano sobre el libro y lo había reducido tomándolo cuando se inclinó hacia él. 

_ Just gotta get out -just gotta get right outta here- _

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el final de la mesa, iba corriendo, y desapareció al llegar al final. Severus cantaba frente a la mesa de los profesores, de pie, y sosteniendo en brazos el cuerpo de una pelirroja, que fingía estar muerta. 

_ Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters-,nothing really matters to me,  
Any way the wind blows.... _

Todo había terminado. Las personas que habían sido testigos no sabían si debían aplaudir o salir corriendo, había sido un acto de locos? O era simplemente una broma? Lily, viendo la expresión se apresuró a ponerse en pie. Comenzó a hablar. 

"Hace algún tiempo platicaba con un chico en Gryffindor acerca de las opciones para el evento de recaudación de fondos, y acordamos ver quien presentaba la mejor idea esta noche. Pues bien, esta es la nuestra. Proponemos hacer un musical al estilo muggle. Canto y baile, además de actuación. Todas las casas son bienvenidas a participar. Esperamos que nuestra pequeña demostración haya sido de su agrado." Hizo una pequeña reverencia ante todos. Se ganó el aplauso no sólo de alumnos sino de profesores y algunos fantasmas presentes también. "En unos momentos podrán ver la propuesta de la casa de Gryffindor." Dijo en voz más alta, tratando de callar los aplausos. 

"Cómo lo hicimos? No sabía que éramos tan buenos!" Peter estaba emocionado. Cayó en la cuenta de algo " ...pero los hicimos quedar bien!? Que vamos a hacer nos ha comprometido frente a todos!" su voz sonaba aterrorizada. 

"Algo se nos ocurrirá Wormtail. Creen que funcione si variamos algunas cosas y lo ponemos sobre nuestra mesa?" James trataba de pensar en algo rápido. 

"Puede resultar... las variantes no son lo más difícil. Creo que yo lo puedo manejar. Hagámoslo!" Remus era la única persona que podría hacer el encantamiento. 

"Ninguna Slytherin, por muy bonita que sea, nos va a ridiculizar frente a toda la escuela!" Sirius habló. 

Sirius se puso en pie y se aclaró la garganta. "De acuerdo es hora." 

Poco sabían de los planes de cierta Slytherin... 

El salón había estado lleno de murmullos, algunos felicitaban a los Slytherin por la excelente idea del musical, no era algo común entre magos y parecía divertido. Además todos podrían participar. El salón quedó en silencio cuando todos las chicas de la mesa de Gryffindor se pusieron en pie. Y comenzaron a cantar. 

_ First I was afraid   
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side… _

Todo comenzaba bien, pero Lily no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, quien la hace la paga, así que desde ese momento, ayudaría un poco a que la canción no sonara tan 'plana'. Pensó en una cuantas cosas... 

Si, había hecho algunas mejoras entre las cuales se encontraba el cambiarlas voces de algunas por voces de animales, los estaba haciendo hacer los pasos más raros, y había cambiado sus ropas por colores fosforescentes. Las luces seguían apagadas, así que los colores de la ropa hacía parecer que varios fantasmas estuvieran bailando... Junto a todos los animales del arca de Noé. Las chicas no parecían asustadas, a pesar de que sus movimientos no eran voluntarios o que sus voces habían sido cambiadas. Algunas se volvían a los chicos y les cantaban en sus caras. Era divertido! 

_ …and so you'grrre back  
from howwwuter space  
I just walked beeeee in to find you herrre  
woulf that sad look upon youeerrr face  
I zzzshould have chirpnged meaow stupid lock (chirp chirp)   
I zzzzzshould have meaowde you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother meaow (hoooowl)… _

Mientras tanto los chicos que seguían sentados, tenían los rostros desencajados, nadie sabía que estaba pasando. Remus era el más extrañado, ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo para lanzar el hechizo... jamás hubiera elegido una canción como esa. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo, su cuerpo estaba como paralizado, parecía que habían hecho el hechizo en él. [_Eso es!..._] 

"Remus... que es esto?" James se volvía hacia su amigo. 

"No tengo idea James, yo no lancé el hechizo... Cómo es que puedes moverte?" Remus apenas pudo volver el rostro. Todos los chicos de la mesa estaban igual. 

"No hay tiempo para preguntas, será mejor que arreglemos esto." 

"Ideas?" Sirius había entrado a la conversación. 

"... Sólo una." James saltó a la mesa. Comenzó a cantar. 

_ Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you think I'd crumble… _

Para sorpresa de Lily, James resultó ser un buen solista, quiso cambiar su voz por la de una chica, pero su hechizo no tuvo efecto en él [_Muy raro... _] pensó. Pero no tenía tiempo de detenerse a analizar la situación [_... se me ocurrirá otra cosa... _] así que terminó la estrofa perfectamente. Todo lo que pensó resultó inútil en él. 

"Sev, necesito tu ayuda, toma tu varita y dame la otra mano. Vas a ser mi vía." Dijo rápidamente Lily. Severus hizo lo que le pidió y levantó la varita bajo la mesa. 

_ as long as i know how to love  
I know I will stay alive… _

"Para qué?" 

_ ... I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give… _

[_... Para ver la caída de los leones..._] "Creo que Potter tiene una especie de escudo a su alrededor, yo no puedo hechizarlo. Y lo que sigue no se lo puede perder... Ahora, apunta directo a él" 

_ MOBILII IMPERIUM... DISOLUBILIS VESTIMENTA... RETARDIO _

"Listo, esto es el toque final..."Lily tenía una extraña expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. 

_ I will survive… _

"De qué?" 

"Aquí viene la mejor parte...." 

Las chicas regresaron a sus asientos, ni siquiera pudieron terminar la canción cuando otra ya había empezado. Era el turno de los chicos... 

_ Body...wanna feel my body?   
Body...such a thrill my body   
Body...wanna touch my body?   
Body...it's too much my body   
Check it out my body, body.   
Don't you doubt my body, body.   
talkin' bout my body, body,   
check it out my body … _

Los chicos de los cursos mayores se pusieron de pie sobre la mesa al tiempo en que el salón se volvía una especie de salón de baile (Luces y la gran esfera de espejos que da esas raras lucecitas) de los años setenta. La ropa de algunos se transformó rápidamente a otra diferente, cada chico estaba representando un tipo de oficio muggle diferente. 

_ Every man wants to be a macho macho man   
to have the kind of body, always in demand   
Jogging in the mornings, go man go   
works out in the health spa, muscles glow   
You can best believe that, he's a macho man   
ready to get down with, anyone he can… _

Al comienzo de la música los chicos comenzaron a moverse involuntariamente, estaban haciendo los pasos más atrevidos y ridículos que un mago haya visto jamás. 

_ Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!   
Macho, macho man (macho man)   
I've got to be, a macho man   
Macho, macho man   
I've got to be a macho! Ow.... _

Macho, macho man   
I've got to be, a macho man   
Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah)   
I've got to be a macho! 

"Chicos no se asusten pero creo que sé lo que vamos a hacer... y no nos va a gustar..." Remus era parte muggle, así que había vivido entre ellos. No tenía una cara llena de terror como los demás. Más bien de haber habido la luz suficiente todos hubieran notado en intenso color de sus mejillas. "Espero que usen ropa interior decente..." 

_ Body, its so hot, my body,   
Body, love to pop my body,   
Body, love to please my body,   
Body, don't you tease my body,   
Body, you'll adore my body,   
Body, come explore my body,   
Body, made by God, my body,   
Body, it's so good, my body... _

[_Ropa interior! EVAAAAAANS LO VAS A PAGAR!_] 

_ You can tell a macho, he has a funky walk   
his western shirts and leather, always look so boss   
Funky with his body, he's a king   
call him Mister Eagle, dig his chains   
You can best believe that, he's a macho man   
likes to be the leader, he never dresses grand _

Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! … 

Así fue como James terminó representando a un jefe piel roja, Sirius a un bombero, Remus a un constructor y Peter a un policía, por mencionar ejemplos. Todos carecían de camisas, así que dejaban al descubierto todo el torso (por James, Sirius y Remus no había problema, tenían cuerpos esculturales.... pobre Peter!!) 

_ Ugh! Macho..baby!   
Body, body, body wanna feel my body,   
Body, body, body gonna thrill my body,   
Body, body, body don'tcha stop my body,   
Body, body, body it's so hot my body, _

Every man ought to be a macho macho man,   
To live a life of freedom, machos make a stand,   
Have their own life style and ideals,   
Possess the strength and confidence, life's a steal,   
You can best believe that he's a macho man   
He's a special person in anybody's land. 

Pronto lograron la atención de todos, especialmente de las chicas y de algunas maestras... 

_ Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!   
Macho, macho man (macho man)   
I've got to be, a macho man   
Macho, macho man   
I've got to be a macho! (dig the hair on my chest) _

A mediados de la canción todos empezaban a quitarse las prenda de las escasas que llevaban puestas. Y la arrojaron hacia las otras mesas. 

_ Macho, macho man (see my big thick mustache)   
I've got to be, a macho man   
Macho, macho man   
I've got to be a macho! (Dig broad shoulders)… _

"Otra... Otra!" Era el grito de la mayoría de las chicas de la sala. 

_ Macho, macho man (dig my muscles!)   
I've got to be, a macho man   
Macho, macho man   
I've got to be a macho! … _

[_De. Mo. Nios!_] fue lo único que pudo pensar James cuando iba con el pantalón. Lo que lo dejaba en boxers y calcetines. [_Qué va a pasar si hace que me quit... No Evans. No llegarías a tanto!?_] por primera vez dejó ver una expresión de terror en su rostro. 

_ Macho, macho man   
I've got to be, a macho man   
Macho, macho man   
I've got to be a macho! HEY! _

... Y fuera ropa interior... 

... Aparecieron barriles en lugar... Lily había decidido que era lo mejor. Después de todo ya estaban lo suficientemente avergonzados... al menos por esta noche. Cuando tuvieron control de sus actos, todos salieron corriendo fuera de la sala... estaban aterrados por lo que acababa de suceder. 

Silencio. 

Nadie en la sala era capas de emitir en más pequeño de los sonidos, si la presentación de los Slytherins había sido 'impactante' esto rebasaba los límites. Así estuvieron por un par de minutos, hasta que se oyó la primer risa. Todos volvieron a ver a la persona que se estaba carcajeando de esa manera y no lo podían creer... 

Era Lily Evans. 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

Cielos! algo grande. Valió la pena?. Ustedes deciden... 

Gracias por sus reviews, no voy a poner comentarios por cuestiones de espacio, pero SÍ tengo que mencionarlos: Lawende, Kitty, Hermione de Potter *blush terriblemente*, Paulika y Lucía. Mil gracias!!!! 

Qué viene?:  
Sabremos que casa gana con la propuesta.  
Alguien tiene que aclarar las cosas!!!  
Una posible nueva amistad.  
Y mucho, pero mucho trabajo para Hogwarts.   



	7. Lady Issobelle VeilleauxEvans

*Ahem...* Por cuestiones de espacio decidí que era mejor poner las referencias faltantes en este capítulo, que no es tan largo. La canción que 'actuó' la mesa de Slytherin es Bohemian Rhapsody, es una canción del Noviembre del 75, el año en el que estoy ubicada. Se supone que el disco fue lanzado el 21 de Noviembre, así que supongo que el sencillo sonó mucho antes. Así que los merodeadores tomaron una canción de las que se escuchaban en la radio. Hice mi tarea!!! 

Por otra parte, la canción de las Gryffindors era I will survive (que en 1975 aún no existía, pero Hogwarts tiene los mejores compositores!!!). El 'pequeño' Striptease de los chicos, *it's hilarious* se llama Macho Man y es del 78, la canta un grupo llamado Village People (lo de los oficios muggles no fue broma, ellos se visten así!!) 

Disclaimer: Ya saben lo que viene aquí!! 

**_Capítulo 7 - Lady Issobelle Veilleaux-Evans_**

_D_umbledore había decidido que la mejor propuesta había sido la de Slytherin (Ni siquiera había considerado la de Gryffindor como una, por su parte; McGonnagal había restado 100 puntos de la casa), así que puso al cargo a Lily de la preparación; algunos maestros le ayudarían. Así fue como en las primeras dos semanas de Noviembre se llevaron a cabo los preparativos y se escucharon las ideas para obras. Al final se tenían dos para escoger: 'Carmina Burana', había sido presentada en 1937, ópera; y la adaptación de un libro de Gastón Leroux llamado 'El fantasma de la ópera', más ligera que Carmina, pero que no tenía adaptación al teatro. Así que su elección necesitaría más trabajo. 

Por votación se decidió tomar la segunda opción, no era tan profunda y su puesta en escena sería más fácil, el primer problema era la música, debían encontrar un compositor que pudiera hacer la música en dos semanas a lo máximo, pero en el mundo mágico no era difícil. El profesor Flitwick se encargó de eso. El trabajo de meses estuvo hecho en una semana. Segundo problema, las audiciones. Para esto tuvieron que llamar a algunos maestro de conservatorios de danza y música, Lily decidió no participar, sería más fácil dirigir la puesta. Tomó muy poco tiempo dar los papeles y el 23 de Noviembre se colocaron en diferentes pizarras los carteles con las personas que participarían. 

_ AUDICIONES PARA 'EL FANTASMA DE LA ÓPERA'  
Estelares _

Las personas que se nombran a continuación favor de presentarse la mañana del sábado 25 de noviembre para ensayo de coreografías y números... 

La lista que seguía era de alrededor de cincuenta personas. El día citado todas las persona acudieron, incluyendo las que tenían los papeles principales. En el mundo muggle los ensayos para una obra de teatro llevan meses, tiempo que se necesita para memorizar los diálogos, pero gracias a la magia, eso se puede hacer mediante un hechizo sencillo. 

_ STATUS GNOTUS _

"Bien, ahora tienen que leer el guión completo, tienen dos horas, será más fácil con el hechizo que acabo de hacer, les permitirá memorizar todo..." Flitwick continuó dando instrucciones a los presentes mientras Lily se encargaba de los arreglos de la orquesta. Pasó un rato, en poco tiempo James se acercó a ella. 

"Creo que tenemos una plática pendiente Evans..." se sentó a su lado en el piano. Comenzó a tocar. 

"No lo creo así Potter, te advertí con tiempo, debiste haber detenido tu broma..." también tocaba. 

"Cómo lo supiste?" James estaba tocando más y más rápido para que Lily no lo alcanzara. 

"Lo que dices no es siempre lo que piensas Potter..." La chica no tenía dificultad en seguirle la nota. 

Al término de la canción todas las personas presentes estaban aplaudiendo. Había sido una melodía preciosa (A/N: imaginen Claro de Luna pero en varios círculos). 

Ninguno de los dos se había levantado del asiento, de hecho parecía que no habían notado los aplausos. James habló de nuevo. 

"Por qué yo?" 

"Tu que?" 

"Por qué me diste el papel del conde?" preguntó finalmente. 

"Porque cantas muy bien." Contestó simplemente. 

"Vaya... es eso un cumplido señorita Evans?" preguntó halagado. 

"No, es la verdad señor Potter." Se puso en pie y se marchó. 

El resto del día fue para revisar los detalles. La tarde completa la dedicaron en acondicionar el lugar que se iba a ocupar como la sala de teatro. La profesora McGonnagal y el propio Dumbledore se encargaron de eso. Siguiendo indicaciones de Lily, consiguieron un salón con estilos del siglo 19, la época que remonta la obra. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Esa misma noche Lily había regresado rendida a su habitación, se disponía a desvestirse. 

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tu..:" dijo una voz desde la penumbra. 

Lily se volvió sorprendida hacia la dirección de la voz. La había reconocido. 

"Potter!" estaba algo molesta. "Qué haces aquí? Y en mi cuarto!?" casi gritó. 

"Tenemos un nocturno pendiente lo olvidas?" dijo con una gran sonrisa. En el fondo lamentaba haber hablado antes de que se desvistiera. A pesar de ser una niña, Lily Evans estaba muy bien formada... 

"Pervertido..." fue la respuesta de Lily. 

"Que dices?" [_Leyó mis pensamientos?_] 

"Que dejes de mirarme así... si querías que te ayudara con la canción, pudiste haber esperado en la sala... Vamos." Salieron de la habitación, y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de artes. En el camino Lily le ordenó a algunos elfos que trajeran algo para cenar y que prepararan en baño en un rato más. 

"Vaya Evans... después de todo el mundo sí está a tus pies..." James la miraba dar órdenes. 

"Sería una descortesía no ofrecerte nada mientras eres mi invitado. Simples modales Potter." Abría la puerta de la habitación. 

"Dime Evans... a qué familia perteneces?" estaba algo extrañado. Todos sabían que la pelirroja tenía modales de princesa, por lo que debía pertenecer a una familia importante, pero nadie sabía nada con certeza acerca de ella. 

"No has venido a hablar de mi..." 

"Pero haría agradable el rato si platicamos de algo..." comentó James. 

"Tratando de ser cortés? no va contigo." 

"Recuerde señorita Evans, terreno neutral. Los odios se quedan fuera..." recordó James. "Nadie ha dicho que yo te odie. Simplemente no quiero hablar de mi." Lily tomaba asiento. James se sentó a su lado. 

"De acuerdo. De qué quieres..." 

"... Nada." 

James se dio por vencido. Era imposible hablar con Lily de algo personal, intentó todo; terminó hablando de él mismo. No sólo era un chico guapo, pertenecía a una de las familias más poderosas y ricas del mundo mágico. Tenía una hermana también, era mayor que él y su nombre era Caroline. Vivían con su padre en Londres, pero él y su hermana viajaban constantemente. Aunque le costó algo de trabajo decirlo, su madre había muerto hacía algunos años, recordaba muy poco de ella. 

"La recuerdo cada vez que me siento frente a un piano, fue por ella que aprendí a tocarlo. Le gustaban todas las artes muggles..." miraba las teclas del piano, su expresión era de dolor. 

"... Y es por eso que decidiste entrar a la obra..." 

"Algo hay de eso..." James la miró al rostro. "Que hay de ti?" 

Lily bajó la vista, comenzó a tocar unas notas en el piano, era una canción muy triste. Su expresión era distante. "Es la favorita de mi madre..." se refería a la canción. No dijo más. 

Hubo un instante en que los dos cruzaron miradas. Ninguno de los dos había superado las pérdidas, pero a diferencia de Lily, James conservaba al resto de su familia; Lily sólo a Richard. 

Continuaron tocando un rato más, tomaron la cena ahí mismo, James era un buen estudiante, aprendía rápido, y al final de la velada los dos habían hecho prácticamente un concierto, Lily había encantado algunos instrumentos de fondo, pero los principales eran el piano y el violín. 

"Ya veo por qué te harás cargo de los instrumentos musicales." Dijo James al final. "Hay algún instrumento que no sepas tocar?" 

"El saxofón y la gaita... ninguno de los dos me agrada." 

"Bien mi bella damisela. Es hora de mi partida..." James hizo una pequeña reverencia. 

"Vaya en paz mi noble caballero. Espero no veros más por estos reinos..." fue la contestación de Lily, quien también hizo una reverencia, pero más ligera. 

"Es broma?" 

"No..." una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, le iluminaba el rostro. 

"Mentirosa." 

"Ya vete." Lo empujaba ligeramente de la espalda hacia la chimenea. La sonrisa no se había borrado. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Los días pasaron en un suspiro, entre los ensayos y las clases, se consumían todos los ratos libres que alguno podía tener. Habían ganado el partido contra Ravenclaw, así que Slytherin jugaría en contra de Huffelpuff en la segunda semana de marzo. Para Lily no era problema la combinar actividades, pero muchas de las personas que participaban sí los tenían, así que Lily además de ser directora, directora de orquesta y coreógrafa, tenía que hacer el papel de maestra también. Algo del tiempo para los ensayos lo dedicaba a ayudar a las personas con las tareas o algunos hechizos. James vio en esto la oportunidad de volver a su casa con la excusa de 'ayuda en encantamientos'. 

A pocos días del estreno ya todo estaba listo, los solistas cantaban increíble, las personas del baile lo hacían estupendo y los encantamientos para los fondos de escena estaban hechos. Se habían creado algunas ilusiones y transformaciones en algunos casos, como en crear un gran marco para el escenario con figuras de ángeles gigantescos o el gran candelabro del techo, que tendría una participación importante. 

Los vestuarios no eran muchos, habían sido hechos por una casa de vestuarios muggle, Lily se había encargado de eso. La mayoría eran trajes de época, siglo 19 y algunos del siglo 16, otros trajes para carnavales y muchos accesorios. La máscara que usaría Severus era algo digno de verse, había sido hecha en terciopelo blanco y tenía incrustaciones de pequeños cristales que le daban un pequeño brillo a contraluz. Los vestidos que usaría Clarisse eran de lo más lindo. 

Muchos de los alumnos que había salido de vacaciones se encargaron de hacer la publicidad. El día tan esperado había llegado, en una horas todo Howarts estaría congregado en el pequeño teatro improvisado. La mañana se les había dado libre a todos, después de todos esos días de tensión, era bien merecido un descanso antes de la obra. 

Lily había elegido ir a visitar a Richard a Londres, se apareció desde muy temprano en su apartamento y pasaron la mañana juntos. Fueron a algunas tiendas del Londres muggle, Remí había insistido en que Lily debía comprar un vestido para la noche. 

_ "... después de todo eres la directora Lil" _

"Pero no es necesario, Remí. Tengo ropa de sobra..." 

"Pero esta es una noche especial." 

Visitaron muchas tiendas, y fueron a distintos parques de diversiones, a pasear en bote y finalmente a una joyería. Volvieron al apartamento con muchas bolsas de compras, Lily no iba con el propósito de comprar tanto, pero Remí siempre lograba convencerla. Era la hora de la despedida. 

_ "Te veré en la obra?" _

"En primera fila cariño y espero me dediques una pieza en la recepción..." 

"Siempre cariño..." Le dio un beso y desapareció cargada con todas las compras. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Lily... tenemos un problema..." Remus estaba preocupado. 

"Que sucede?" 

"Es la chica Manchester, no aparece por ningún lado..." 

"Y su reemplazo, Emma Casey?" 

"Tiene un ataque de pánico escénico..." Sirius gritó desde la posición de la tramoya. "Creo que es mejor pensar en otra opción..." 

"Han tratado de localizar a Clarisse?" 

Una chica llegó corriendo hacia el lugar en donde estaban... 

"Lily Evans?" 

"Si. Te puedo ayudar?" 

"Soy la hermana de Clarisse, mi nombre es Rebecca y tengo que decirte que mi hermana tuvo un accidente cuando nos dirigíamos aquí." 

"Oh no. Se encuentra bien?" 

"Se ha roto la pierna. La están atendiendo, pero la enfermera dice que necesitará de una horas después de haber reparado el hueso para que no haya posibilidad de nueva fractura." 

"Gracias por venir señorita Manchester, haremos algo al respecto." La chica se alejó. 

"Que es lo piensas hacer?" 

"Algo se me ocurrirá." 

"Que te parece tomar su lugar?" un chico estaba llegando. 

"Eso es buena idea James, Lily se sabe todos los trazos y diálogos, además canta increíble..." Remus salió corriendo para informar a todos los cambios. 

"Espera..." Lily no pudo decir más al ver que Remus había desaparecido. 

"Bien Babyred, no hay salida, yo que tú iría a probarme los vestidos... Necesitas ayuda?" 

"Depravado..." 

"Me muero por besarte en escena... mi bella Christine." una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, la de la mirada traviesa. 

"Nunca vi que hubiera una escena de besos, Potter..." 

"Podemos inventarla..." 

"En tus sueños." Se encerró en uno de los camerinos. 

"Los sueños algunas veces se hacen realidad Babyred!" 

Lily abrió la puerta nuevamente. "... Algunas veces..." y la volvió a cerrar. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

La noche había caído desde hacía media hora, las personas comenzaban a llegar y muy pronto todo el lugar se llenaría. La noticia de que Lily haría el papel de Christine Daaé se esparció rápidamente y Dumbledore tuvo tiempo para cambiar el nombre en los programas de mano. Estaban a punto de comenzar, todos estaban reunidos a un lado del escenario. Estaban muy nerviosos. Lily habló. 

"No saben lo importante que ha sido trabajar a su lado durante este tiempo, ha sido fantástico. No les pido que den su mejor esfuerzo allá afuera, lo único que pido es que piensen en la persona más importante para ustedes y le dediquen su actuación este día. Verán que eso les hará dar lo mejor que tienen dentro..." 

"... Todos estamos aquí para apoyarnos..." continuó Remus. 

"... como una gran familia..." continuó alguien más. 

"... que no está aquí para juzgar nuestros errores, sino para aplaudir nuestros aciertos..." finalizó James. Inconscientemente tomó la mano de Lily y la miró. Lily devolvió la mirada. 

"Listos?" preguntó Lily. 

"Listos!" todos gritaron en respuesta. 

Fue el momento en que dieron la tercera llamada. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

La obra no pudo haber comenzado mejor, todos estaban dando lo mejor de sí, cantando y bailando con todas las ganas, estaban disfrutando el momento. Lily lo hacía excelente, a pesar de no haber tenido un solo ensayo en forma con todo el elenco, tenía una voz exquisita, en opinión de algunos incluso mejor que la de Clarisse. La escena en la que Christine conoce el lugar donde vivía el fantasma había sido prueba de ello (A/N: en dicha escena el fantasma la hace cantar y alcanzar notas altísimas). 

Los profesores se encargaban de los efectos sonoros y visuales. Y los muebles que debían entrar en escena eran movidos por muchas personas que tenían un encantamiento de invisibilidad. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto. 

Para finalizar el primer acto hicieron caer el candelabro del techo directo a escena, pero debido a que era una ilusión, no hubo heridos; aunque si alguno que otro muy asustado. 

En el tiempo que se ocupa entre actos, la orquesta tocó muchas piezas, algunos alumnos cantaron con ellas, así que el tiempo de espera se redujo. El segundo acto comenzaba. 

De las escenas memorables que hubo en el segundo acto, la de la azotea en donde Christine por fin acepta a Raoul, fue de las más aplaudidas, así como la del fantasma cuando ve que ha perdido a su amada. La escena del rapto era una de las más impactantes, de alguna manera habían conseguido poner varios puentes en escena que se movían constantemente, uno de los escenarios más bonitos había sido sin duda el lago que llevaba al lugar en donde vivía el fantasma. Había conjurado una neblina que cubría el suelo del escenario y había muchas velas entre ella; lo que daba la impresión de luciérnagas en el agua. Y un pequeño bote se movía entre ella. 

El último número, el fantasma desaparecía para que Christine fuera feliz, Severus decidió dejar la máscara en un mueble, para hacer que la escena fuera más profunda, y desapareció. Lily y James habían terminado en un abrazo. La mayoría de los espectadores se había puesto en pie, había sido una obra magnífica. Los telones se cerraron y se abrieron en varias ocasiones, todos los actores salieron a escena haciendo pequeñas reverencias. Al cerrar definitivamente el telón todos aplaudieron a lo demás, Lily corrió a abrazar a Severus. 

"Eso fue genial Sev! Gran idea!" 

"Lo sé, pensé que sería más profundo..." 

"Sabes que todo salió magnífico!" Lily estaba sonriendo, quería gritar por toda la emoción. 

Lo único que hizo Severus fue devolverle el abrazo y empezó a dar vueltas con ella. 

Dumbledore llegó. Encontró a todos los jóvenes en escena aún. 

"Debo agradecer todo el empeño que han mostrado para este evento, jóvenes, ahora deben dirigirse a la pequeña recepción que se lleva a cabo en el comedor. Hay muchas personas interesadas en pedir sus autógrafos..." tenia una sonrisa en el rostro. "... no querrán hacer esperar a sus fans..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

La recepción estaba llena de personas adultas, muy pocos estudiantes, Lily no podía ver por ningún lado a Richard, por apresurarse tanto en llegar al lugar había olvidado cambiarse de ropa, por lo que se encontraba usando aquel traje que había usado en el último acto. Era un vestido de corte medieval, rojo; tenía combinaciones con dorado en mangas y escote de hombro a hombro (muy amplio) y algunas cintillas en la bastilla del vestido, ni en la obra había dejado de usar los guantes. Había soltado pero no había retirado el hechizo sobre su cabello para el cambio de color (en la obra lo tenía negro). Y llevaba un gran crucifijo en el pecho (con el propósito de disimular un poco el escote). 

En la entrada al salón a todas las personas se les había dado una máscara, para no perder el ambiente, James ayudó a Lily a ponerse la suya, ya que un movimiento en falso con ese tipo de escote no era muy conveniente. 

"Gracias James" dijo Lily en cuanto se dio la vuelta. 

"De nada Babyred, te has dado cuenta que no me llamaste Potter?" 

"No te acostumbres... esta noche es especial..." 

James sonrió en respuesta. 

[_Desearía que los demás días fueran especiales también..._] 

Vio con desagrado como muchas personas se acercaron a la pelirroja, la mayoría eran hombres. 

Pasaron unos minutos cuando una persona se subió a un pequeño podium, era Sirius Black, pero ahora vestía en un traje Arman. 

"Señores, les ruego su atención..." llamó la primera vez, todos los presentes se volvieron a verlo. "Gracias... es un honor presentarles a los alumnos que formaron parte del espectáculo..." y llamó uno por uno a los actores. Cuando era el turno de Lily las personas aplaudieron con más ganas, era ella quien había robado toda la atención de los presentes. Dumbledore llegó y dedicó algunas palabras, también dijo la cantidad de dinero que habían logrado recaudar con las entradas, era superior al monto que esperaban en un principio. El propósito de la recepción era que el público conviviera con los actores y donaran más dinero, al haber superado el monto con el que Howarts se había comprometido, la recepción ya no era tan importante; pero aún así, las donaciones siguieron... 

La orquesta comenzaba a tocar, Lily estaba cerca de la mesa del presidio, platicaba con algunos chicos. Alcanzó a ver como el chico por el que había estado esperando se encontraba en una esquina, Remí estaba acomodando su máscara. Se apresuró a ir a su lado, pero con discreción, después de todo, se supone que no se conocían. Llegó al lugar, pero no lo encontró en él. Una nueva canción empezaba. 

[_Habrá sido mi imaginación?_] 

_"Y usted debe ser la encantadora Lady Christine Evans."_ una persona había susurrado en su oído. 

Lily se volvió a verla y encontró a Richard. No pudo ocultar la sonrisa._"Remí..."_

_"Me permite esta pieza señorita"_ Le daba la mano para dirigirla a la pista. 

_"Que dice usted? Creo que me confunde caballero..."_

_"No lo creo Lil, estás idéntica a ella, cada día te pareces más. Eres tan bonita!" _ se encontraban bailando un vals muy rápido, estaban dando vueltas. 

_"En serio lo crees?..."_ Lily estaba tomando lo serio de este asunto. 

_"Cada día estás mas bella cariño."_ Y le besó la mejilla. 

_"Gracias Remí, lamento no haber usado el vestido que me compraste, hubo una emergencia de últi-"_

_"Lo sé... y no importa, eso es poco por verte en escena..."_ la canción había terminado, se dirigían a la mesa de las bebidas. 

_"Trajiste lo que te pedí?" _

"Claro Princesita Rouge, ya lo sé todo su alteza..." hizo una reverencia al ofrecerle su brazo para caminar. Se dirigían a la mesa de donaciones. 

_"Voy a matar a Severus." _

"Equivocas la víctima, me lo dijo un chico muy agradable que conocí en la entrada... Potter, tu amigo de la obra." 

Lily se detuvo en el camino. Estaba rígida. 

_"Cariño, sucede algo?"_ Richard se detuvo a su lado. 

_"Que fue exactamente lo que te dijo?" _

"Por qué el interés?" 

"El James Godric Potter que conozco me odia, jamás hablaría bien de mi." Dijo con un tono tranquilo. 

_"Pues parece que el que conocí te admira... al fin conozco al primer pretendiente declarado de mi Lily... soy un padre orgulloso de su hija. No pudiste conseguir mejor partido cariño, los Potter son una fa..."_ fingía estar llorando. 

_"Familia de tradición en el mundo mágico, bla bla bla... lo sé y no me importa."_ Terminó la frase. _"James Potter no es nadie, Remí. El amor no existe para mi. Deberías saberlo."_ Lily puso fin al tema. Era imposible discutir con Lily en algo en lo que creía firmemente. 

Dejaron de hablar en cuanto llegaron a la mesa. Se habían separado antes de llegar. Remí sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña bolsita a la que apuntó con su varita. 

_ ENGORGIO _

En un instante el pequeño saco se transformó al que una vez fue su tamaño real, un saco. Estaba llena de monedas, galeones, el tipo de cambio del mundo mágico. 

"Mil galeones señorita" dijo tranquilamente a la persona sentada al otro lado. "...cortesía de la familia Von Casier de Francia..." 

"... y otros mil de la familia Potter de Londres." Añadió un joven cerca de ellos, cargando también una bolsa. Era James Potter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

James estaba esperando por la llegada de su familia muy cerca de la entrada, un chico rubio se acercó a él. 

"Excelente actuación señor." El extraño le extendía la mano. "Alain Von Casier, un placer." 

James estrechó la mano. "James Potter, creo que ya lo sabe. Un placer también." Dirigió la vista a Lily. 

"Linda verdad?" comenzó Alain. 

"Si mucho, es una lástima que sea inalcanzable... la Princesita Rouge." Dijo con una sonrisa vacía. "Y con peor carácter que un dragón chino... nadie puede discutir con ella." 

"Una Babyred ..." Alain acomodaba su máscara. 

"Vaya que si..." y perdió de vista a Lily. "... Debo irme, mi padre acaba de llegar..." 

Después de encontrarse con su padre y de algunos cumplidos de su hermana, James vio como el chico que acababa de conocer bailaba con Lily. Decidió ignorarlos. Pronto se encontró caminando hacia la mesa de las donaciones. Y se encontró nuevamente con el chico rubio, él estaba haciendo su contribución. 

"... y otros mil de la familia Potter de Londres." Dijo después del chico. Y puso el dinero sobre la mesa. Se retiró sin decir más. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Me permitiría este baile señorita?" James extendía su mano hacia cierta pelirroja, la recepción llegaba a su fin. 

"Por supuesto señor, cómo podría negarme?" y le dio su mano. 

"Puedo preguntar por su escolta?" comenzaban un vals muy tranquilo. 

"Cuál de todas señor, no he tenido un momento de tranquilidad..." y dio un paso consistente en una pequeña vuelta alejándose, para volver después a los brazos de James. "Debo agradecer que me haya salvado." 

"Acaso algún peligro la acechaba?" 

"Acaso no puede ver a todos esos caballeros?" en uno de los lados de la pista se encontraban no menos de diez jóvenes (y otros no tan jóvenes) esperando una oportunidad para pedir una pieza a Lily. 

"Me permito recomendarle al caballero de cabello largo y túnica negra." 

"Por qué?" 

"Porque es mi padre... estoy seguro que disfrutará bailar con él." Dijo James con una sonrisa. 

"Si usted lo dice, será él a quien dedique la última pieza de la noche." 

Así lo hizo, James esperaba a un lado mientras su padre bailaba con la joven, Harold Potter era una persona muy divertida cuando quería serlo, y al parecer estaba de excelente humor cuando bailaba con Lily, la chica no paraba de reír. Caroline llegaba. 

"Es una linda chica Jamie. Deberías llevarla a casa." 

"Con gusto lo haría. Pero no me permite acercar." 

"Pues yo creo que un vals es estar muy cerca, no lo crees?" 

"No es de esa manera. Al principio creí que no tenia sentimientos... Es difícil entenderla." 

"Es ella la chica del vagón, el libro y el striptease?..." 

"No lo recuerdes. Nunca antes había regresado una broma, hasta ese día. Generalmente le era indiferente... tampoco la había visto reír. Nunca sé que esperar de ella..." 

"Que esperabas con una broma de esa magnitud? Y encima de todo usando los boxers amarillos que te regalé... que se echara a llorar?" 

James no respondió, aquel día había sido muy vergonzoso, aún le decían en los pasillos 'lindo trasero, James' o 'Jefe indio, yo ser piel roja'. Nadie olvidaba los boxers que había usado esa noche. Nadie más usaría ropa interior amarillo canario y con ese dibujo. 

La música llegaba a su fin. La recepción terminaba. 

"Muchas gracias por el baile señorita Evans. Es una chica muy dotada." El señor Potter y Lily se acercaban a James y a su hermana. "Me permito presentarle a mi hija Caroline y creo que ya conoce a mi hijo James." 

"Mucho gusto señorita. Lily Evans." 

"Dime Caroline, puedo llamarte Lily?" 

"Por supuesto." 

"Bien. Nos encantaría que nos acompañaras a la cena navideña mañana en la noche." Caroline tenía un carácter muy parecido al de su padre. Era directa pero muy amigable. 

"Lamento declinar la invitación. Debo permanecer en Howarts, mis padres lo han previsto así. Seguridad creo." Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. 

"La casa en la que vivimos es uno de los lugares más seguros que conozco." Advirtió la mirada de su padre. "Oh ya veo... Será en otra ocasión entonces." Caroline sabía que no era correcto insistir. 

"Permita entonces que mi hijo la escolte hasta su torre. No es correcto que una damita camine sola a estas horas de la noche." Dijo Harold hacia Lily. Se volvió hacia James "Te esperaremos en la oficina de Dumbledore hijo." 

"Está bien papá." 

Y los dos jóvenes salieron. 

"Caroline?" preguntó el señor Potter mientras veía alejarse a los chicos. 

"Creo que es hora de decírselo papá, está jugando con fuego." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Tu padre es una persona muy agradable Potter..." Lily dijo cuando llegaban a la torre de Slytherin. 

"Donde quedó el James?" 

"La noche acabó..." 

"Estás segura de no asistir a la cena? Piénsalo mejor, mañana vendré a Howarts para ver si cambiaste de parecer... buenas noches." 

"Buenas noches señor Potter y Feliz Navidad" subía las escaleras a la sala común. 

_"Feliz navidad Milady Issobelle, te veré pronto..."_

Los primeros copos de nieve se veían a través de la ventana. 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

Saben algo? Creo que está tan largo como el pasado... 

Vieron el musical de El Fantasma de la Ópera? Sip... lo que reconocieron allá arriba fue la increíble adaptación que hizo Andrew Lloyd Webber en 1986 (-87?). Pero en este fic Hogwarts le ganó la idea!!! 

Mercy por tutti et reviews!!! Estrella de la tarde, Hermione de Potter (blush es sonrojo), Paulika (La canción de Chopin se llama Nocturne for violin and piano, me fascina esa canción!), Lucía (a mi tanbien me encantan!, te mandé el chap por correo, te llegó?), Nikkyta (ta ha gustado?), Kitty (no mueras por favor! aún faltan muchos chaps), Arwen y Alpha. (De nuevo me quedé sin espacio para agradecerles, incluso sin espacio para indentar o justificar el texto!!) 

* * *

** Esto si debo decirlo:  
Paulika  
Diel  
Lucía  
Hermione de Potter  
Lalwende  
DannyFernanda  
**

YA ESTÁN EN MI MSN MESSENGER! 

* * *

Coming next:  
Que es lo que sabe la familia de James?  
Regalos navideños!!  
1001 problemas para Sirius.  
Y algunos extraños bajo luz de luna azul...  



	8. Noches de luna azul

**_Capítulo 8 - Noches de luna azul_**

_ L_a mañana había llegado con mucha nieve sobre los campos de Howarts. Lily no tenía ánimos de levantarse, sería su primer navidad sola. Ni siquiera Remí podría estar con ella, ya que estaba obligado a asistir a una cena del ministerio, y por razones obvias no la podía llevar. Se paró de la cama sólo para encontrar el suelo al pie de ésta cubierto con muchos regalos. 

_"Que demo..."_

"Feliz navidad señorita." 

"Feliz navidad a ti también Dency" respondió educadamente. "Podrías decirme que es todo esto?" 

"Sus presentes de navidad señorita..." 

"Esa parte ya la sé... quiero decir quien trajo tantos y de quién? 

"Mindy tuvo cuidado de separarlos señorita, son los del lado izquierdo, los que se encuentran a sus pies Mindy no reconoció señorita." 

Lily pasó con cuidado por el suelo, tratando de no tropezar. Los regalos que su elfo había separado eran de personas que le resultaban familiares. La mañana se fue en separar los regalos de las personas que conocía (fueran amigos o simples conocidos) y de las que no. Había hecho dos montañas casi iguales. En la montaña que correspondía a las personas que no conocía (que resultó ser de únicamente hombres) colocó unas pequeñas tarjetitas que decían: 

_Estimado Señor: _

Me temo que me es imposible aceptar este obsequio, ya que no hemos sido propiamente presentados, por favor, no tome esto como una descortesía, le agradezco que haya pensado en mi esta navidad. 

Felices fiestas,  
Lily Evans. 

Llamó a su elfo nuevamente y le dio instrucciones de devolver dichos regalos a sus respectivos dueños. Se dedicó entonces a abrir los demás regalos. La mayoría de los regalos que había abierto venían de Slytherins a quienes había ayudado con sus materias. De casi todos ellos había recibido perfumes y algunas joyas (algunas parecían muy caras), algunas chicas le habían mandado equipos completos de belleza, maquillajes y un juego de cepillos hechos en jade. Recibió cosas parecidas de varios chicos de otras casas, Ravenclaw principalmente. Uno de los últimos regalos llamó su atención, tenía una tarjetita justo bajo el moño. Lily la tomó extrañada decía: 

_ De: Merodeadores - 1  
Para: Babyred _

"... será mejor que lo averigüe...espero que no sea la respuesta de mi regalo." 

Para su sorpresa la caja no parecía estar encantada, mucho menos lo que había en su interior. Lo primero que sacó fue una nota. 

_ Querida Babyred: _

Esperamos que disfrutes nuestro regalo tanto como (al menos yo) disfrutamos escogiéndolo. Peter te regala todos los dulces que puedes ver, de Remus es el pequeño libro, dice que en varias ocasiones te ha visto leerlo en la biblioteca, Cumbres Borrascosas?, que extraño título... en fin, de mi parte es lo demás, úsalo sabiamente, no sabes como me alegraría ver que lo hagas... 

Te preguntarás por qué Merodeadores - 1, es sencillo, James no sabe nada de esto, anoche salió muy rápido y no tuvimos tiempo de decirle nada, pero he elegido algo que estoy seguro que será el regalo perfecto... un pequeño trofeo que debiste tener antes. 

Con Amor (Y mucha ensalada navideña...),  
Sirius. 

Lily comenzó a sacar todas las cosas que había dentro de la caja, los dulces, el libro de Remus, y con horror sacó el regalo de Sirius [_Con toda razón le encantaría ver que lo use..._] ... era un juego de lencería, encaje negro y muy pequeño [_ya se quien pervirtió a Potter..._] No pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. Pero todavía había más, hasta el fondo de la caja se encontraba otra pequeña cajita, que decía 'James Potter. No me olvides'. La tomó y la abrió lentamente, era claro que si era algo perteneciente a Potter, no era del todo seguro. 

_"Oh. Por. Dios..."_

Eran aquellos boxers amarillos de la carita feliz en el frente que toda la escuela recordaba... Sirius tenía razón al llamarlo 'trofeo'. 

Afortunadamente Lily estaba sentada sobre la duela, hubiera sido mortal caer de la cama por el ataque de risa en el que había entrado, no pudo reír más por la falta de aire, sin duda era el regalo más gracioso que pudieron haberle hecho. 

Pero sólo había dos regalos realmente importantes. De Severus había recibido un pequeño espejo de mano adornado con flores hechas en oro de tres colores, era muy bello. Tenía una especie de encantamiento parecido al espejo de la bruja de Blancanieves, con la diferencia de que éste sólo decía como se veía la persona. "El próximo año prometo que será el de Erised, Lily." Severus había dicho antes. Ella le había comprado un reloj de bolsillo hecho en oro. Richard le regaló una cajita tallada en madera con muchas flores, dentro de ella había muchas hojas impresas con sus iniciales y atravesadas por una lily, eran hojas para escribir notas musicales; Richard conocía mejor que nadie la pasión de Lily por la música. Ella le había regalado una espada de acero cristal que en su forma normal parecía un simple brazalete. Hecha por ella misma, era muy hábil con los metales. No había nada de su hermana, ni siquiera una tarjeta. Lily le había enviado varios cortes de las telas más finas que pudo encontrar. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Por la tarde James llegó al colegio, había usado los polvos flu y había llegado a la sala de Lily, ella no estaba. 

"Perfecto, tendré que esperar!" 

No pasó más de una hora para que Lily subiera a su sala, encontró a James dormido en uno de los sillones, no vestía la clásica túnica, sino que esta vez tenía puesto un traje muggle casual, que el combinación con unos zapatos negros de piel y su cabello negro a la luz de la chimenea lo hacían ver muy diferente del chico molesto usual. 

Lily se acercó con cuidado a su lado, se arrodilló a su lado y le empezó a hablar suavemente al oído, era la manera más suave de despertar a una persona... 

"James... levántate ya llegué a casa car..." 

... Pero si era James Potter! No había necesidad de tacto, ese tipo de chicos no era precisamente delicado, así que optó por gritar en sus oídos. 

"...IÑO LEVAAAAAAANTATE HOLGAZÁN QUE HACES EN MIS MUEBLES!!" 

James reaccionó saltando del mueble al suelo, desgraciadamente sobre Lily que perdió el aire por un momento ya que James aterrizó justo en su abdomen y le estaba comprimiendo los pulmones. 

"Heeeey que pasó aquí, Lily! Como terminaste allí abajo?" 

"Si te quitas de encima te lo puedo explicar." Lily estaba jadeando, el aire no le bastaba. 

"No, no lo creo, es bastante cómodo estar sobre ti, sabes?" 

"Pesas demasiado idiota! No me alcanza el aire!" 

"Oh lo siento, no quiero llevar a un cadáver a la cena." Se puso en pie rápidamente. Ayudó a Lily a ponerse en pie. "Que fue eso de 'idiota', no pensé ver a mi Babyred perder los estribos, eso es nuevo." Sonreía. 

"Cuando haya recuperado el aire oirás mas Potter, que no te quepa la menor duda..." Respiraba el aire a bocanadas. 

"Y bien?" 

"Bien qué?" 

"Vienes conmigo?" 

"A don.... oh eso... te tomaste todas las molestias por venir?" 

"Mi padre y mi hermana insistieron mucho en que te convenciera, así que aquí me tienes... vienes?" 

"No lo creo." 

"Es Imposible." 

"Imposible que?" 

"Hacer bromas en la cena, papá invitó a todos sus compañeros del ministerio, sabes lo que me haría un auror si le juego una broma? Son conocidos como personas de poca paciencia." James tenía escalofríos. "Aunque será interesante ver lo que le hacen a Sirius..." *mirada diabólica*. 

"Ministerio dices?" 

"Si, parece que todos las personas del ministerio son amigos de mi padre..." 

"Dame dos horas." 

"Para qué?" 

"Para vestirme." Y subió corriendo las escaleras. 

[_Un baile de ministerio le emociona? Eres rara Babyred_] 

Dos horas después Lily bajó, James no se había vuelto a dormir, no quería otra sorpresa; estaba comiendo algunas galletas y té que los elfos le había ofrecido. Al ver a Lily, se quedó paralizado. 

Lily vestía de blanco. Un vestido hasta los tobillos sin mangas, en realidad era muy sencillo pero la hacía ver simplemente elegante. Se ponía un gran abrigo blanco, cerrado hasta el cuello con una capucha que Lily colocaba sobre su cabeza. Casi no había usado maquillaje, sólo un poco de rubor y mascara. Antes de colocarse al capucha sobre la cabeza, podía observarse que había sostenido su cabello en varios rizos sobre la cabeza y había colocado diamantes en ellos. Llevaba guantes hechos en satín negro, o en una seda finísima, ya que al tacto era muy fría, y lo que la capa dejaba ver de los brazos estaba cubierta por ellos. 

"Nos vamos?" 

"Si claro." James volvía a la realidad. "Espero que no te moleste viajar con polvos flu, no hay otra manera más rápida de llegar." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Habían llegado temprano a la mansión de los Potter, James le había dado a Lily un recorrido por la propiedad, la nieve la hacía ver hermosa. Ahora se encontraba sentada en una terraza interior, la fiesta estaba dentro. El techo era un conjunto de vigas cubiertas por vidrio, lo que hacía ver a la luna en cuarto menguante, el cielo estaba estrellado. James le había dicho que la esperara ahí, el tenía que ir por algo. 

"Linda vista eh?" Caroline había llegado. 

"Sin duda." Lily volvió la vista hacia ella. 

"James viene aquí siempre que puede, este lugar le recuerda mucho a mamá." 

Caroline Potter era un poco diferente a su hermano, ella no tenía los deslumbrantes ojos azules de su hermano, sino los ojos chocolate de su padre, de hecho era muy parecida a él en el aspecto físico, James sin duda se parecía a su madre. Llevaba el cabello un poco más arriba del cuello y era negro y lacio (ella sí conocía lo que era un cepillo). 

"Cada lugar así como cada persona tienen secretos que guardar, las personas olvidan, los lugares no. Eso solía decir una persona muy querida para mi." Lily recordaba. 

"Así que todos tenemos un secreto, hasta Lily Evans tiene uno?" 

Lily sólo se limitó a regresar una sonrisa triste y levantó la vista hacia el cielo. "... hasta Lily Evans tiene uno..." 

James apareció en ese momento, en la mano llevaba un libro de pasta azul. 

"Hola Carrie, veo que ya encontraste a Lily." Dijo a su hermana. 

"Si, creo que es hora de que me marche, hay un nuevo auror francés que espero, es muy guapo, los veo luego. Por cierto, los chicos ya llegaron, Sirius está algo extraño." Entró a donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. 

"Será mejor que entremos Potter, me está dando frío." 

"Si Babyred, pero antes debo darte esto..." le acercó el libro azul. "Feliz navidad, disculpa que no lo haya envuelto, pero tardé mucho en encontrarlo...creo que tu sí lo podrás leer..." 

"Gra.. gracias Potter" estaba sorprendida. "... que bueno que no te compré nada." 

"Disculpa?" 

"Nada, nada. Entramos?" 

"Claro." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Se habían reunido con Remus y Sirius, Peter no había podido asistir. La expresión de Sirius no era muy amigable, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos echaban chispas, algo raro en él, ya que siempre tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Y más extraño aún... estaba callado. 

"Creo que es mejor que no te acerques Lily, aún no supera tu regalo." Dijo cautelosamente. 

James estaba extrañado. Se volvió hacia Lily. "Que le regalaste?" 

"Oh, un pequeño libro de las mejores 1001 bromas de todos los tiempos..." Contestó sin preocupación. 

"Y por eso está enojado? No comprendo, las bromas son lo que más le gusta." 

*Pequeñas risas de Lily* 

"... creo que omitió el hecho de que es la publicación pruébalas-en-ti-mismo. En este momento está atravesando la voz de pato." Terminó Remus. 

"Creo que sus vacaciones serán muy largas..." James se dirigía a su amigo. 

Lily permaneció allí con Remus. 

"Por qué siempre usas guantes?" comenzó Remus. 

"Tradición, todas las personas de mi familia los usamos." No le costaba trabajo mentir en ese tema, ya estaba acostumbrada a las preguntas de sus manos. 

"Ya veo... entonces cómo se llama tu familia?" 

"Preferiría hablar de otra cosa..." 

"De acuerdo. Pero no entiendo por qué siempre evades hablar de ti..." 

"Mi pasado no es algo de lo que estoy precisamente orgullosa." 

"Está bien, por qué no pasas Navidad con tu familia?..." 

"Lupin..." 

"Ya entendí." Estaba sonriendo al ver cómo Sirius intentaba hablar con James, un caso perdido. "Cuanto tiempo crees que dure este?" 

"No lo sé. Que número de broma es?" 

"Creo que la número 36." 

"Ya ha pasado la de el encantamiento multiforma?" 

"Es el que altera las partes de cuerpo?" 

"Si." 

"Sucedió en el camino hacia aquí, eso me molestaba un poco, en un segundo le estaba hablando a la cara y al otro lo que tenía al frente era su trasero." 

"Me hubiera gustado verlo." 

"No hay contrahechizo?" 

"Olvidé preguntar en la tienda. Lo siento por él. En tres o cuatro días estará bien." 

"Gracias por el libro. En verdad me gusta la mitología griega. Que le enviaste a Peter?" 

"Mejor espera a verlo. Fue el mejor de todos." 

"Tendrá algo que ver con las cervezas de mantequilla que mencionó esta mañana?" 

"... y con la poción Argoíte." 

"Tu rostro de ángel no va nada con tu personalidad de demonio, Lily Evans." 

"... No eres el primero en notarlo Lupin, alguien me dijo alguna vez que soy el LOBO con piel de oveja..." hizo énfasis en la palabra. Y añadió con una voz muy baja y cerca de él. "Me agradas Colmillo, verdad que sí, por eso te digo esto: Yo cuidaría a mis amigos en próximas lunas Lupin... Esto ya no será más un juego nocturno. No con ellos cerca..." 

"A quién te refieres?" 

"A unos viejos amigos..." Se retiró dedicándole una sonrisa fingida. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

En otra parte de la sala encontró a Richard, estaba platicando animadamente con Caroline (al menos ella sí estaba animada). La chica no perdía tiempo pero Richard por educación no le cortaba la plática. Su salvación fue Lily. Al verla sintió un alivio muy grande. 

"Señorita Evans!" 

"Señor Casier! Es un placer volver a verle." Lily tuvo que seguir el juego. _"Que haces?"_ Lily susurró cuando se saludaban. 

_"Sólo sigue el juego..."_

"Veo que se conocen." Caroline llegaba. Celos? 

"Ayer nos conocimos y debo decir que quedé prendado de esta damita." Tomó la mano de Lily y la besó. 

[_En qué estás pensando? Es la hermana de Potter, se supone que le agrado._] 

[_Quieres ganarte una tía aún sin mi consentimiento? No me deja respirar!_] 

[_Comprendo el punto, pero no me uses! Usa cualquiera de tus encantos y no me metas!_] 

[_Acepto sugerencias... _] 

[_Dile que no te sientes bien u otra de tus geniales excusas!_] 

"Señor Casier, es muy amable, pero no creo que sea para tanto... Con su permiso, debo atender a mi pareja." Trataba de caminar despacio para que no se notara que quería alejarse lo más pronto posible. 

[_Necesito hablar contigo en cuanto te desocupes. _] 

[_Planes para la luna azul? _] 

[_Algunos..._] 

El resto de la noche fue tranquila, Remus había decidido no decir nada a los demás, se le veía muy pensativo, Lily tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Richard y ponerse de acuerdo en unas cuantas cosas. Conoció a mucha gente perteneciente a los altos puestos del ministerio y se vio forzada a bailar con algunas personas. James la salvó después de un rato. Se retiró de la fiesta cuando aún era temprano. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Pronto llegaría la luna llena, cuatro chicos habían regresado a Howarts por ese motivo. Cuatro días antes del comienzo de clases. Eran los merodeadores, esperaban el momento justo en que su amigo Remus, el cuarto merodeador, entrara al pasadizo de un árbol, para salir y unirse a él. 

Cada mes era lo mismo, Remus Lupin era un Hombre lobo, lo había sido desde pequeño; y desde el cuarto curso en Howarts, en cada una de sus escapadas le acompañaban sus amigos. Un hombre lobo era un peligro para los humanos, pero no para los animales. Así fue como Sirius Black transformado en perro, Peter Petigrew con forma de rata y James Potter en forma de alce; se reunían con él de noche en el mismo lugar. El sauce boxeador. 

Desgraciadamente, en su forma animal, Remus perdía toda la bondad y la paciencia que lo caracterizaban, perdía totalmente su personalidad para transformarse en un verdadero animal sediento de sangre. 

El grupo se dedicaba a recorrer el bosque prohibido en esas noches, algunas veces jugaban en campos abiertos o en los propios terrenos de Howarts. Esta vez habían decidido acercarse al lago. El alce se adelantó para ver si había problemas, lo que vio lo asustó; había dos personas, una con capucha a orillas del lago, sus amigos no tardarían en llegar con un lobo que gustaba de la carne tártara... de humanos. 

[_Que puedo hacer!?_] 

Una de las personas se volvió a su dirección, era la que llevaba el rostro cubierto. Habían estado discutiendo y se marchó inmediatamente, desapareciendo. El rostro de la otra persona era claramente visible bajo la luz de la luna... pálido, las bolsas bajo los ojos y el color de los mismos no dejaban a duda de lo que era.... un vampiro. Un fénix llegó volando y al tocar suelo se convirtió en un humano de rostro cubierto, la capa que lo cubría era de un color claro al reflejo del lago. 

[_Otro animago?_] 

Decidió acercarse un poco, lo suficiente para oír sin ser visto; después de todo los vampiros no podían detectar a los animagos, y sólo se alimentaban de animales hembras, cuando no era de humanos. 

"Lo han hecho ama, han matado durante siete semanas a siete recién nacidos, hemos encontrado el último cadáver." El vampiro hablaba. 

"Qué ha decidido hacer?" la voz era sin duda de una chica. Hablaba muy bajo. 

"Dijo que lo haría... no he podido detenerlo, sabe que usted es la única con los mismos poderes." 

"Demonios. Ha entrado al bosque, lo puedo sentir. Tenía la vista hacia el bosque, se volvió hacia el vampiro. "Por el honor de Ventrues y Gangrels que un día juraron sobre la mascarada el protegernos, ve y evita que lo haga. Lleva contigo a Dimitri y a Vanya. Llévalo a mi casa." 

"Pero quien cuidará de usted?" 

"No necesito guardia, ni diez assamitas son suficientes contra Bohrs y Tristan... esperaré paciente a que ellos vengan a mi." 

"Ha desarrollado ya el poder del fuego?" 

La figura encauchada levantó la mano izquierda y se quitó el guante. En un instante tenía una pequeña flama en la mano. "Lo dudas?" apagó la flama y colocó el guante sobre ella. "El sacrificio tendrá poder a partir de esta noche a lo largo de tres lunas. No pienso darles oportunidad alguna." 

"Debe volver a su sala, el lobo se acerca..." 

"Lo sé, ese estúpido no quiso escucharme. Ninguno de ellos lo hace. Tendré que hacer algo al respecto. Ve, encuentralo, evita a toda costa que mate y se condene, yo me encargo de lo demás." 

El vampiro se transformó en un perro negro, pero una especie de chacal, sus ojos eran rojos. Se marchó hacia el bosque. 

El alce estaba tan desconcertado por lo que había oído que se olvidó de sus amigos. Un aullido lo hizo volver a la realidad. Remus había llegado cerca del lago, había olido el rastro del humano del lago y se acercaba rápidamente. Eso no podía ser bueno. Vio a Padfoot (Sirius en su forma animal) correr a todo lo que daban sus patas en dirección a Moony; el nombre clave de Remus. El lobo corría con mayor velocidad, era imposible alcanzarlo. El alce no lo pensó dos veces y se interpuso en su camino, sabía que su cornamenta lo detendría por un momento hasta que llegara Padfoot. La persona del lago tendría tiempo suficiente para escapar. 

Los animales se encontraban en una gran pelea. El alce trataba de envestir al lobo mientras evitaba ser mordido en el cuello. Un perro se le unió, lanzaba mordidas al cuello del lobo, que no parecía perder fuerza ante los ataques de los animales. El perro fue lanzado contra un árbol muy cercano y quedó lastimado de una pata, trataba de incorporarse. El alce no resistió mucho tiempo, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y cayó rendido. Estaba jadeando en el suelo... sin fuerzas para levantarse. 

[_...Espero que haya escapado... _] 

La chica no se había movido de su sitio. Su cuerpo estaba mirando al lago, el lobo se había acercado sigilosamente. 

[_Acaso crees que no te vi llegar? Te lo advertí Colmillo, te dije que cuidaras a tus amigos._] 

[_Que sabes tu humana..._] 

[_La luna te ciega Colmillo. Deberías recordar mis advertencias _] La chica suspiró. 

Había pasado un rato. Todo estaba en silencio. Se encontraban de frente, el lobo estaba enojado, se podían ver sus mandíbulas y la piel erizada. Estaba salivando. 

[_Tal vez lo recuerde cuando haya clavado mis colmillos en tu piel..._] 

El lobo se lanzó hacia ella. De un saltó caería sobre ella sin problema, pero fue detenido en medio impulso. Había chocado contra una pared invisible, cayó en seco al suelo, se levantó de un salto. 

[_Esto va a llevar tiempo, cierto Colmillo? Lamento lo de la pared de cristal... dolió?_] 

[_Bruja!_] 

[_Muy observador lobito... _] 

Levantó una mano y en ella se materializó una daga. De la misma manera desapareció. 

[_Acero Cristal! ...Eres avalonesa!_] 

[_... y ahora que lo sabes me vas a ayudar..._] 

El lobo cayó al suelo, había sido paralizado. La humana se acercaba a él, en el trayecto un perro mal herido se le atravesó. Ya no tenía paciencia para eso. 

"Vete de aquí Black..." dijo en voz baja. "... Tu no eres mi problema." En un movimiento de su mano, el perro salió disparado hacia el lago. Apenas pudo salir ayudado por los tentáculos del molusco gigante. Se transformó en persona, quedando inconsciente en la orilla. 

_DAEMONICUS REVERTIA_

[_No sé por qué me molesto..._] pensaba algo fastidiada. 

_DIEREN LYKENDIO SALHEM_

En el suelo ya no había un lobo, sino el cuerpo de un chico. 

"Espero que me sirvas. Si no yo misma me ocuparé de ti." Se retiraba, había lanzado un hechizo de levitación sobre el chico. 

Caminaba hacia el castillo, cerca de un olmo encontró un cuerpo tendido. Era el de James Potter, estaba en ropa interior y tenía muchas cortadas a lo largo del abdomen. Su condición no parecía muy buena. Estaba sangrando mucho. Más lejos en las orillas del lago se encontraba Sirius Black. 

[_Feliz navidad Potter..._] 

Atrajo los cuerpos de los otros dos chicos y en un movimiento de su varita los envió flotando dentro del castillo. 

"Petigrew, espero por tu bien que no te transformes, hay muchos vampiros esta noche..." levantó la voz tranquilamente. "Ruega que despiertes en la mañana." 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

Por fin un capitulo cortito!!!! Ya era hora... ahhh que Sirius... todavía me sorprende lo que puedo pensar por ese chico, si yo hubiera sido Lily ya le habría leído la cartilla... pero de todos modos me hubiera dado risa... La madre de James debería haberlo llevado hace años a comprar ropa interior 'normal', cada vez que trae uno de sus modelitos exóticos es cuando le pasa algo... que será la próxima vez?... boxers de corazones o de ositos??... espero que no haya próxima vez... pero todo puede pasar.... *Risa maquiavélica*. 

Ahora que tengo espacio quiero decir que he conocido a algunos de ustedes, reviewers (hay palabra en español para eso?), por el msn... ha sido un placer. Algo más... oh si... ya no entro el 1ro de agosto!!!! sino hasta el 5. Eso es bueno, más días de flojera!!!!! 

Y los reviewers: 

Catty_Shenka: *a croiff le encantan los mininos* He leído muchísimas historias L/J y tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo, casi todas se parecen. Pero he visto uno que otro muy bueno *croiff recomienda ampliamente el fic Lily's Quest de Naia*. La leyenda de Camelot es algo confuso de explicar; además no es de lo único en lo que me estoy basando para escribir esto, en realidad no hay nada en las leyendas que hable de trece poderes. Lo único que se sabe acerca de Merlín es que su risa era muy misteriosa y tenía habilidades con los elementos. Te recomiendo que te des una leída a los mitos de la vieja Grecia, tal vez encuentres cosas relacionadas a este fic. También puedes darte una idea si lees algo de un RPG (Role Playing Game) que se llama Vampire: the masquerade. De hecho los vampiros es el tema que más me gusta. O si te da flojera buscar *como le suele pasar BASTANTE seguido a croiff* puedes hablar conmigo por messenger. Mi mail es dacral@hotmail.com y estoy con el nick Malkavian kirie croiff. 

Dark_Lily: Sip, trato de hacerlo diferente, de hecho Lily tiene algo oscuro en su interior... por si no se han dado cuenta le gusta utilizar a las personas... Sé que suena cruel... pero su personalidad es el resultado de todo lo que le ha tocado vivir. Es triste... A propósito, Las edades van como siguen: Lily está en sus trece, su cumple es uno de los primeros días de abril, James (Aunque todavía no he tocado el tema) va un año adelate, por lo que está en sus 16, el cumple el los últimos días de agosto. Severus va en sus 17, y como debiste haber leído cumple los 18 un seis de marzo. 

Lalwende: Lamento responder a tu review hasta este chapter, pero me estoy volviendo loca!!!! tengo como a 10 personas en ventanas activas en este momento, ya no sé ni en que ventana picar!!! yo también estaba en primera fila, de hecho estaba del lado de la mesa de Ravenclaw que tenía a los merodeadores casi al frente. Con decirte que fui la que gritó mas fuerte "OTRA, OTRA!!!!". 

Paulika: estuve pensando... cuantas horas hay de diferencia entre mexico y españa? 13? oh cielos... cuando te voy a ver en el messenger? cuando me desvele!?. Tengo que decir esto. No soy la primer persona que sale con la idea del Fantasma, de hecho hay como cuatro fics (en inglés) que tienen algo que ver con el musical. Pero yo tengo la ventaja de haberlo visto, y puedo decir detalles que ninguno de los autores anteriores. Con que te gusta la intriga ehh?? 

Hermione de Potter: Si, yo también creo lo mismo... pero quiero que lo del romance vaya lento, despues de todo le faltan dos años en la escuela!!! Por cierto, debes entrar por más tiempo al chat!!! cuando estoy a punto de enviarte algo te sales chica!!! 

Kitty: saludos desde el septimo cielo!!! 

Alpha: si, tienes razón; me FASCINAN los musicales!!! no se desde donde lees esto, pero si alguna vez tienes oportunidad de ir al teatro, no la dejes ir... no sabes de lo que te pierdes!! El último musical que fui a ver fue precisamente el fantasma de la ópera... y está super!!! te gustaría entrar en mi messenger?? 

Naud: trato de explicar lo más que puedo de la leyenda. con gusto te puedo explicar por mail o chateando ya que explicar todos los fundamentos de mi historia ocuparían demasiado espacio en la página. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
... y en el próximo capítulo...   
  
  
  
  
  
A decir verdad nada interesante...   
  
  
  
  
  
si, estoy disfrutando el espacio....   
  
  
  
  
  
la... la... la...   
  
  
  
  
  
Oh si...  
Cómo comenzará el año?  
Con peleas?  
Muchos secretos familiares?  
Un viejo libro será la clave de todo?  



	9. Requiem a un corazón roto

Ya voy a entrar a clases!!!! el chap 10 lo voy a poner en en el trascurso de la semana. 

Hmmm... Saben lo que es un réquiem? pues es la música de la misa funeraria. Se acostumbraban para las personas importantes. Mozart escribió algunos, y a mi gusto el mejor es "Réquiem en Re menor". 

Hace mucho que no hago esto pero adivinen que!?.... nada de esto me pertenece!!! HP y sus personajes son de la imaginación de J. K. Rowling... Richie es mio!!! 

**_Capítulo 9 - Réquiem a un corazón roto._**

_ L_a mañana había llegado a la torre de Gryffindor, en una de las habitaciones de los séptimos años, se encontraban tres chicos profundamente dormidos tras cortinas oscuras. La noche no había sido agradable. Algunos rayos de sol llegaron directo al rostro de uno de ellos, al rostro de Sirius Black. El chico trató de evitarlos colocando la almohada sobre su cabeza. No había tenido una noche agradable, de hecho había tenido una horrible pesadilla. Nadie se molestó por el ruido. Todos estaban tan cansados como para hablar. 

La puerta se abrió y un pequeño chico entró casi corriendo. Se lanzó sobre su cama, y cerró la cortina rápidamente. Eso sí que hizo ruido. Los chicos que se encontraban ahí tuvieron que protestar, Sirius y James descorrieron las cortinas para ver quien era la persona que hacía todo ese ruido. No les sorprendía que fuera Peter Petigrew, lo que les alarmaba un poco era que parecía no haber dormido en la habitación. Algo raro en él. 

"Parece que nuestro amigo Wormtail tuvo suerte anoche, ni siquiera se molestó en volver!" Sirius bromeaba en dirección a la cama del recién llegado. 

"Y que lo digas Siri, creo que ya me ha ganado en algo..." James seguía el juego... 

"Podrían callarse, no pasé una buena noche." Una voz vino desde la cama a su derecha, la de Remus Lupin. 

"Remus!?"Los dos chicos dijeron al mismo tiempo. Parecieron recordar algo. "Qu-Que ayer no fue..." 

"Luna llena... por que creen que estoy agotado..." dijo sin darle importancia. Dos segundos después reaccionó abriendo las cortinas de su cama. "Cómo es que..." su vista estaba clavada en los chicos frente a él. "Cómo es que estoy aquí? Dormí aquí?" 

Silencio. Nadie sabía qué responder. 

Peter habló entonces. "Acaso no recuerdan lo que pasó?" sus cortinas permanecían cerradas. "Esa chica del rostro cubierto, Remus y ustedes..." 

De un salto increíblemente grande, Remus llegó a la cama del chico en el momento en que Sirius y James jalaban a un lado las cortinas. 

"Habla Wormtail, pensé que era un sueño." Dijo Sirius. 

"Lo mismo aquí." Remus y James repusieron. 

"Entonces la pelea con Remus en verdad sucedió..." James analizaba en voz alta. Se tocaba el cuerpo. "El dolor era verdadero... por qué no tengo ni una herida?..." 

"Entonces el lago y la herida en la pa..." 

"Cómo llegamos aquí Peter?" Remus interrumpió. 

"La chica... ella te trataba como muñeco de felpa Remus, no tuvo problema en someter al lobo, ella te hizo algo, en un momento te habías transformado de nuevo en humano." 

"Le viste el rostro?" 

"No." 

"Espera James, recuerdo que cuando me lanzó al lago me llamó Black, ella nos conoce!" 

"Absurdo. Nadie sabe lo que somos..." 

"Sirius tiene razón James, lo último que dijo fue que me cuidara de los vampiros, me llamó Petigrew... y me dejó a mi suerte toda la noche, no he dormido nada." 

Remus permanecía en silencio. Alguien le debía algunas explicaciones. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

FLASHBACK 

"Sabes lo que pasará en cuanto se entere..." 

"Aún no está listo." 

"Acaso estás esperando a que lo asesinen?" 

"Necesitamos enseñarle algunas cosas antes de su enfrentamiento." 

"Pero papá... está indefenso contra ella!" 

"No tanto como parece, sus hechizos no le afectan. Estoy seguro que los de él sí." 

"Sabes que no es muy bueno en maldiciones, mucho menos en encantamientos. Hay mil maneras en la que uno de ellos puede asesinar, no necesariamente con hechizos directos." 

"Es muy joven todavía cielo, no creo que pueda ocuparlos todos. En muy poco tiempo tu hermano entrará al ministerio, ahí aprenderá lo que le haga falta." 

"Pero..." 

"Silencio. No podemos hablar en este momento." 

"Se está entusiasmando con la chica!" 

"Hablaremos más tarde..." Fue el punto final a la conversación. 

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

Día: 31 de diciembre, se celebraría la cena de fin de año. De un pequeño carruaje descendían dos personas. Harold Potter y su hija Caroline. James, que estaba en la entrada, corrió escaleras abajo hacia donde se encontraba su padre y su hermana. Por cuestiones de seguridad, no había sido permitido aparecerse o usar polvos floo. 

Algunos alumnos habían llevado a sus familiares a Hogwarts, con motivo de celebrar la llegada del nuevo año. padres e hijos se reunían en todo el atrio a la entrada principal. También los padres de Sirius y sus dos hermanas había sido invitados. Remus y Peter se habían unido a sus amigos, a pesar de que ellos no esperaban a nadie. 

Una pelirroja observaba con envidia desde lo alto. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Lily Evans había decidido pasar el año nuevo por su cuenta. Había hecho otros planes junto a Richard, quien llegaría más tarde. Su sala había sido adornada con pinos navideños y cientos de guirnaldas. Las hadas del invernadero habían hecho pequeñas esferas de luz que estaban por todos lados en la sala; mientras entonaban villancicos desde el invernadero. 

Los muebles frente a la chimenea habían sido hechos a un lado y en su lugar había un comedor pequeño muy abundante en comida puesta sobre vajillas de oro y cristal. La mesa tenía manteles largos, combinación de blanco y entramados dorados. Había entre todo, candelabros de un estilo barroco que lucia velas blancas encendidas. Y sólo dos lugares a la mesa. 

No se perderían de nada de la cena de los alumnos. De hecho podría decirse que la pequeña reunión de los Sinacroft era por mucho, más vasta. Todo estaba listo. Sólo faltaba el invitado. 

Lily se encontraba en la pequeña terrazo frente al invernadero, usaba el vestido que había comprado para el día de la obra. Era un vestido negro largo (en cuchillas y corte circular), tenía cuello hallter, lo que dejaba al descubierto la parte alta de la espalda, y en el borde de la bastilla era color blanco, usaba esta vez guantes que cubrían un poco más arriba del codo en color blanco. Se encontraba cerca de la baranda. Sostenía en sus manos una pequeña copa de agua, ya que no tenía edad para los licores. Justo a sus pies podía ver a todas las personas que llegaban con sus familiares. Los recuerdos llegaban a ella, su rostro reflejaba la más infinita tristeza. La noche comenzaba a caer, el cielo tenía un color morado, tenue, las primera estrella se dejaba ver. 

_"Primera estrella de la noche, me concederás mi deseo?"_ Levantó la vista hacia el cielo. "Deberías saberlo Nya, nunca te ha escuchado..." Ni siquiera el sarcasmo de sus palabras le aliviaba el corazón. 

_"... Pero aquí hay alguien que mientras tenga vida, lo hará."_ La chica sintió unos brazos a su alrededor. La persona por la que esperaba había llegado. 

_"Sabes, a veces quisiera llorar, lo que siento me está matando."_ Lily había recargado la cabeza sobre el pecho de Richard, podía oír su corazón latir. Los dos miraban hacia el atrio de la entrada. "Cómo lo haces?" Lily se volvía para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su pareja. 

_"Tu lo haces cheriè. Eres quien le da vida Lil, tu eres la única razón por la cual sigue latiendo."_

_ "... Promételo Richard. Promete que no lo harás." _

"Es la única manera, cariño. Si no soy yo, serás tu. Y no quiero perderte así." Le besó suavemente el cabello. 

_"Sabes mejor que nadie lo que siento y lo que pienso! No necesitamos palabras para conocernos Remí. Sabes lo que me pasaría si condenaras tu alma al hacer la diablerie? No te volvería a ver!"_ Lily no pudo más que gritarlo. Era lo que más temía. Se había separado de él. Caminaba a otro extremo del balcón. _"Eres egoísta Richard, solo estás pensando en ti!" _

"Egoísta dices? Sabes lo que es el egoísmo? pensar en ti misma! Dos veces Lillianne, DOS MALDITAS VECES!" 

"CÁLLATE!" Lily puso sus manos sobre sus oídos. 

_"Sabes por qué sigues aquí?"_ Richard había levantado la voz. _"LO SABES?"_ gritó más alto al no recibir respuesta. 

_"LO SÉ!... Y prefiero morir o matar a ver que TU te sacrifiques por mí!"_ Sus puños se había cerrado y había dado un golpe a la baranda. 

Minutos de silencio. Lily miraba como nuevas estrellas aparecían. Richard se alejó. 

_"Ese es nuestro gran problema, sabes? Nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo..."_ Richard se había recostado en la baranda. Su tono era triste. 

_"No quería hablarte así..."_ Lily no se había movido. _"No me gusta discutir contigo..."_

_ "Lo siento cariño, yo tampoco quería hacerlo."_ Richard volvió la vista hacia Lily. 

_ "Yo también lo siento..."_

_"Por favor Lil, el suicidio no es ... no quiero perderte cariño, todavía hay muchas cosas que tienes que vivir..." _

"El amor?" Era algo gracioso en la opinión de Lily, el amor no era algo importante en la vida... en su vida. _ "... Tu eres el único de los dos que crees en ESA clase de amor... Debería reírme por eso Remí. Sólo uno de nosotros vivirá, sabes que el destino cambia constantemente. Tal vez eres tú quien debe vivirlo --" _

"... Tu eres mi único amor..." 

Lily lo miró a los ojos nuevamente, y con su semblante aún triste, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. _"... Y tu el mío."_

El cielo había alcanzado el tono azulado y las luces del castillo comenzaban a encenderse. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

En el gran salón las cosas eran muy diferentes, las personas encargadas de la organización había hecho un trabajo soberbio. Habían conseguido una pequeña orquesta que amenizara la cena, y ya que lo presente no era muchos; habían cambiado las mesas rectangulares de las casas por mesas redondas más pequeñas. Incluso habían dejado un espacio para improvisar una pista de baile. 

"James, dónde se encuentra la señorita Evans?" Harold Potter, preguntaba. 

"Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto papá. Pensé que la vería aquí." 

"La señorita Evans salió muy temprano. Asuntos familiares." Una persona se unió a la platica. Era Albus Dumbledore. Acababa de llegar al salón. 

"Dumbledore es un gusto verlo de nuevo." Harold Potter conocía muy bien al anciano, la razón: Dumbledore estaba estrechamente relacionado con el ministerio, antes de convertirse en director de la escuela, había sido un excelente auror. Estrecharon manos. 

"Es una pena, ahora con quien voy a platicar?" Caroline dejaba ver algo de enfado en su tono. 

"Tal vez te agrade platicar con mis hermanas, Carrie, de hecho, TE LO AGRADECERÍA!!!" Sirius no perdió oportunidad de decirlo. 

Caroline pareció entender el mensaje de auxilio que tenía su voz. Ya había tenido oportunidad de tratarlas, y sabía cuanto sobreprotegían a su pequeño hermanito (Si, Sirius era el menor de los hijos). "De acuerdo Siri, me debes una." Dijo a su oído mientras se ponía en pie. "Louise, Meredith, como han estado?" 

"Por eso amo a tu hermana Prongs, crees que se case conmigo?" Observaba la perfecta actuación de Carrie. En verdad parecía interesada en la plática. 

"Naaaaa... tiene los ojos sobre un nuevo auror del ministerio. No eres competencia para un francés con ese rostro y ese porte. Además es mayor que tu." James tenía la vista perdida. 

"Lástima, tal vez Lily esté disponible..." Sirius sabía muy bien lo que decía. 

James reaccionó. 

"Lo sabía. Te gusta Babyred." Sirius tenía la expresión de triunfo. 

"... Ella tiene algo con Moony." 

"Conmigo? James, el amor te hace desvariar." Remus se había unido al oír su nombre. 

"No mientas Remí, no es así como ella te llama?" Si... James definitivamente estaba celoso. 

"La asesinaría antes de que pudiera volverlo a repetir... es tan difícil de entender?" Remus hablaba en serio, el tono de su voz no dejaba duda que lo haría... "Queda claro, Jamie?" 

"Podríamos hablar de otra cosa?" Peter parecía el más aburrido, estaba sentado en la silla observando a las parejas bailar. 

"Si... Como de esas chicas que se acercan. Creo que quieren bailar..." Sirius miraba a tres chicas preciosas. 

"No estoy de humor..." James se volvía a la mesa. 

"Oh si, Babyred incluso sin estar presente lo domina, chicos." 

"Si, eso debe ser amor..." Sirius finalizó. 

Lo que hicieron tuvo el efecto esperado. James bailó el resto de la velada con distintas chicas. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Pronto las campanas de la iglesia más cercana en Hogsmeade, anunciarían la media noche y con ello la entrada del nuevo año. La celebración en el gran salón no duró mucho, los invitados a ella no regresaron en carruajes, sino por medio de trasladores, la noche no era segura con todas esas criaturas que salían del bosque prohibido. Dumbledore había pensado en todo. 

Después de la cena, Lily y Richard recibieron la visita de Severus, que pasó unos momentos con ellos, antes de volver con su familia a la otra cena. Hubiera querido presentar a Lily a su madre, estaba seguro que le agradaría conocerla. Pero no podía decir lo que pensaría su padre al saber que era muggle... tal vez sería mejor no mencionar ese punto. 

Después de la partida de Severus, conjuraron cientos de cojines y los apilaron frente al fuego. Se recostaron sobre ellos. Pasaron horas antes de quedarse dormidos, platicaron de tantas cosas... e hicieron algunos planes para las próximas semanas. 

El principal: tomar cartas en el asunto de los vampiros. 

La mañana había llegado, Lily se encontró recostada sobre su cama. Que no estaba frente al fuego de la chimenea? Richard debió llevarla temprano de regreso a su cama... 

_"Remi?"_ Lily salía de la habitación. Aún seguía adormilada. _"No me digan que se marchó temprano..."_ Lily se dijo a sí misma. 

_"No tienes esa suerte cariño..."_ Richard salía de una habitación contigua. Era el estudio. Llevaba un libro en la mano. _"Interesantes ejemplares los que encontré en la biblioteca, encontré varios realmente buenos... pero éste..."_ miraba el libro. 

_"Qué título tiene? No me parece conocido... oh si... ya recuerdo..."_ echaba un vistazo sobre el ejemplar. 

_"Lo has leído?" _

"Aún no, lo traje apenas hace unos días. Interesante?" Lily preguntaba sin más interés. Bajaba las escaleras al par de Richard, hacia la ya restaurada sala común. En los tapices y la duela de las paredes aparecían nuevamente unicornios y dragones de hielo (azules) corriendo y brincando por todo el bosque. La duela tenía pequeños puntos, que indicaban la fuerte nevada que había en el exterior. _ "Ya desayunaste?" _

"No, esperaba por ti." Una sonrisa dulce (de aquellas características de Richard) aparecía en su rostro, aunque duró muy poco. Fue reemplazada por una expresión de desconcierto. _"Lil, quien te lo dio?" _

"Oh... fue regalo de un chico, de Potter, el mismo día de la fiesta de navidad, por qué la pregunta?" Lily dijo mientras daba algunas instrucciones a los elfos acerca del desayuno. 

_"Creo que es una especie de broma..." _

"Por qué...?" 

"Mira..." le puso el libro frente a los ojos, los garabatos de la pasta sólo cobraban sentido a sus ojos y a los de Richard, eran runas avalonesas... 

Lily no pudo abrir más los ojos en sorpresa... era cierto lo que decía la cubierta? En verdad era el diario de Issobelle Caronne? 

_"Lo leíste? Que es lo que-" _

"Ni siquiera pude abrirlo cariño." Tomó de vuelta el libro e intentó abrirlo nuevamente. Simplemente imposible. 

_ "Estás segura que no sabe nada acerca de ti? Lil, ese chico es peligroso..." _

"Esto es muy extraño Remí. Pàpa nunca dijo nada de esto. No entiendo porqué lo tenía Potter..." Examinaba la cubierta del libro. Decidió intentar abrirlo. Y lo hizo sin problemas... 

De aquel antiguo libro salieron remolinos de viento que obligaron a Lily a soltarlo, se oyó tal estruendo que hasta las los animales de los tapices de las paredes se alejaron a las profundidades del paisaje. La fuerza del viento estaba haciendo mover todo lo que había en el lugar. En un segundo todo regresó a la normalidad. 

Lo que sucedió después dejó a los dos jóvenes perplejos... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

El gran salón se encontraba ocupado por algunos estudiantes que tomaban el desayuno, no eran más de 100 personas, la mayoría Huffelpuffs de los últimos grados. Había personas sentadas en las mesas de otras casas platicando animadamente. En uno de los extremos de la mesa de Ravenclaw se encontraban congregadas alrededor de 10 chicas (de todas las casas) alrededor de otra: Rita Skeeter, una Ravenclaw que siempre sabía las últimas noticias de la escuela... mejor dicho, de las personas de la escuela. Se encontraba platicando sobre el periodo vacacional en Howarts (Con todo lo de la preparación de la obra, los estudiantes que participaron no tuvieron vacaciones). 

En la mesa de Gryffindor, los estudiantes que llegaban no dejaban de felicitar a James por su papel en la obra, y algunas chicas se acercaban a él con la excusa de pedir su autógrafo. Sirius tuvo que intervenir varias veces para salvar a su amigo de lo que terminaría siendo una cita no deseada. 

"El viejo Prongs vuelve a las andadas..." Dijo en cuanto despidió a la última chica que estaba logrando comprometer a James a una cita. 

"Que puedo hacer Padfoot? Me siguen como abejas a la miel... debe ser mi encanto-" James hablaba. 

"... O tu dinero..." interrumpió Remus. 

"... O tu apellido..." siguió Peter. 

"... O simplemente porque no quieren verte cerca de Babyred..." Finalizó Sirius. 

"Podrían darme algún mérito? Ninguna de las chicas con las que he salido se quejó antes." James sonaba algo enfadado. 

"Tal vez porque nunca les diste tiempo ..." Contestó Remus. "Una semana es lo más que has tardado con una chica. Y eso fue porque pasaste cuatro de esos días en la enfermería..." 

"Nuestra Babyred será quien le haga cambiar de parecer." Sirius empezaría a burlarse? Tan temprano? 

"Cuantas ve-" James no pudo continuar ya que todo en la sala parecía envolverse en una especie de torbellino de luces. "... Que demonios está pasando? Sirius te dije que dejaras el asunto de los fuegos artificiales!!..." 

Todas las personas se escondieron bajo las mesas, esperando que lo que sucedía terminara rápido. Después llegó una ráfaga de viento que levantó fácilmente todos los platos de los comensales a lo alto. No habían parado todas las luces que giraban, pero la ráfaga de viento se esfumó dejando caer todo lo que se encontraba el el aire. Muchas personas resultaron bañadas en cereal con leche, mermelada o con migajas de pan en el cabello. 

Todo el ruido y el desorden terminó. 

Cautelosamente todos salieron de debajo de las mesas. Definitivamente lo que había pasado había sido algo para morirse del susto. Pudo haber sido un ataque de Voldemort. 

No, no lo era. Era algo más extraño... aún... 

En toda la extensión de la sala había espectros de personas vestidas en trajes muy antiguos, la mayoría eran chicos que tendrían entre 11 y 17 años, y algunas chicas, en realidad muy pocas. Ellos vestían mallas gruesas y sacos muy elaborados, casi todos con entramados en oro, algunos tenían sombreros con grandes plumas a los lados y zapatos de cuero. Ellas vestían hermosos vestidos largos de distintos tonos, grandes escotes en el caso de la mayores y la más exquisita joyería en cabello y cuello. Y algunas dejaban ver que llevaban zapatillas en razo. 

No parecían darse cuenta de sus alrededores. Las extrañas personas se movían y caminaban como si fueran las únicas en la sala. Estudiantes dejaron caer sus quijadas en sorpresa... que era esto? Una reunión de fantasmas medievales?... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Por que decís todo esto? Cuál es el fin de esta absurda broma, señor?" Una pelirroja se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala frente a la chimenea. Tenía en rostro bañado en lágrimas y las manos fuertemente cerradas entre la tela de un bellísimo vestido azul. Su voz entrecortada. 

"...Debo deciros con profunda pena que lamento que mi conducta os haya confundido de esa manera, Dios sabe que no tengo perdón por no haberlo aclarado antes. Mis afectos llevan largo tiempo comprometidos con alguien más, mi justa damita; me resulta difícil deciros esto pero... " Un chico estaba de pie a unos pasos de ella, su rostro era inexpresivo. 

*Slap* 

"... Merezco su desprecio y más. El destino será quien decida mi castigo mi señora, ahora debo partir... Lamento haberla importunado." Hizo su camino hacia la chimenea. 

"De donde habéis sacado esa máscara de frialdad, señor? Es muy diferente al Aidan Gryffindor que pensé conocer..." El semblante de la chica había cambiado, ahora se mostraba fría. 

"La verdadera máscara la usaba el Aidan Gryffindor que conoció." Dijo antes de atravesar el pasaje. 

"Qué es lo que ocultais señor? Que monstruos escondeis bajo tan perverso escudo? Que intentais al acabar conmigo de esa manera? Que clase de persona sin CORAZÓN ES USTED!?" la chica temblaba y se abrazó a si misma, antes de caer llorando sobre el mueble del descanso. Habían roto su corazón en mil pedazos . 

Su nombre: Issobelle Caronne. 

Dos chicos miraban asombrados lo que pasaba en la sala común, dos espectros habían aparecido justo después que abrieron un libro. 

_SPEHN MOS VEIDL! _

"Que fue lo que finalizaste?" Richard habló al oír el encantaminento avalonés. 

_ "Creo que lo que acabamos de ver es lo que tenía el libro dentro. Me pareció haber leído algo sobre capturadores en uno de los libros de la biblioteca."_ La chica cerró el libro. En un momento desapareció el libro azul, para encontrar que en su lugar había dos libros. Uno rojo y otro negro. 

_"Después de todo si era el diario de Issobelle, Lil... pero es muy extraño que se haya separado en dos diferentes --"_

Lily estaba en silencio. Miraba con un rostro frío el libro de piel negra. 

_ "Lil, sucede algo cariño?" _

"Míralo por ti mismo." Le alcanzó el libro negro. 

_"Gryffindor. Quinta Generación. Aidan Charles Gryffindor. Memorias"_ Leyó Richard. 

_"El chico era un Gryffindor Remí, la tía Issobelle estaba enamorada de UN GRYFFINDOR!" _Lily casi lo gritó, eso la enfurecía. _"Gryffindor... Uno de ellos fue quien ..."_ Su mirada era de profundo odio. 

_"Lil, no podemos..." _

"Si podemos... Voy a matar a ese asesino, no voy a olvidarlo!" 

"Lil..." 

"No está a discusión, no estoy pidiendo tu ayuda." 

"No es eso... mira allá arriba." Richard y su expresión de inocencia miraban en dirección al techo. 

El libro que Richard tenía en las manos, súbitamente comenzó a elevarse, en un destello desapareció. 

_"Creo que volverá con su dueño."_ Dijo al fin y al cabo Richard. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Las clases se habían reanudado hace dos días. 

"Lily!" Remus gritaba mientras corría por los pasillos. "Espera!" 

La chica se detuvo. El chico llegó jadeando. 

"Veo que tus escapadas nocturnas no te ayudan en nada... deberías estar en mejor forma Lupin." 

"Así que sí fuiste tu." 

"..." Lily reanudó su caminar. Remus iba a un lado. 

"James oyó la charla que tuviste con el vampiro." Dijo al ver que Lily no se detenía. 

"Oh sorpresa. Ese chico siempre está en el espacio y en el momento justo..." Su voz era sarcástica. 

"Qué sucedió?" 

"No deben salir al bosque más, Lupin. Ya no es seguro... Deberás quedarte en la escuela mientras tanto." 

"Cómo volví a ser humano?. No existe hechizo contra lo que tengo..." dijo al momento. 

"... no en tu magia..." 

"Quién eres?... es una mentira que seas muggle..." Remus se había quedado atrás. 

"... Muy inteligente Lobito... creo que los dos tenemos secretos que guardar... aunque no creo que quieras presentarnos a tu familia, o sí Colmillo?... o debo decir Moony?" Lily se había dado la vuelta para mirar directamente al chico. 

El chico se retiró, hizo su camino a la sala de Gryffindor. "Qué clase de humano eres..." Remus dijo en voz baja, hablando para sí. 

"... De la que carece de corazón..." dijo la pelirroja en voz alta. Había oído claramente lo que Remus había murmurado. 

En la sala de Gryffindor se encontraban algunas personas. No eran más de 10, principalmente de los grados mayores. Algunos se encontraban en medio de un juego de ajedrez, otros terminando frente a la chimenea los deberes escolares, y otros más leyendo plácidamente en los muebles. 

Por la puerta llegó un chico, era Remus Lupin, y por el semblante que tenía, algo había pasado. 

"Remi, que sucede?" James estaba un poco preocupado por la actitud de su amigo. 

"No es nada..." parecía pensar en algo... "James, aún tienes ese viejo libro animales mágicos y animagos?" dijo en un momento. 

"Por supuesto, para que lo quieres? No puedes convertirte en animago Remus..." James subía hacia su dormitorio. Remus a su lado. 

"Sólo buscaba algo." 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

Hola de nuevo!! ya está aquí el chap 9. La verdad tenía algo que decir... pero al momen-- Oh si, hace un rato salí a comprar unos zapatos, y pasé por una tienda de ropa que tenía en su aparador unos boxers del tipo de los que usa James!!! no pensé que existieran boxers con diseños tan absurdos!!! A excepción del amarillo con la carita feliz... le regalé uno de esos a un amigo... en fin, lo maravilloso de este boxer que les platico es que estaba tapizado de besos!!! En verdad es digno de verse... alguien se atreve a usar esa clase de ropa?? Si tengo algún lector varón por favor díme... usarías tu uno de esos??. Lo más gracioso no era la tela con la que estaba hecha... sino que en un ladito tenía un mensaje que dice "The monster is real!"... Ahora que lo pienso A QUE ME SUENA ESO!?!?!?!. 

Ahora con los reviewers: 

Hermione de Potter: Mas dudas?? 

Paulika: a mi tambien me encantó lo de la voz de patito en Sirius, debió ser lindísimo oirlo. Hay algo que me tiene pensando... cuando te desvelas es que aquí en México estamos en medio día?? 

Alpha: A mi me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con suspenso. También me encantan las artes plásticas... soy buena en escultura y dependiendo del humor en dibujo y pintura. 

Catty_Shenka: *Croiff tiene los ojos rojos de cansancio* (No te creas, no es cierto)... (bueno... en parte... croiff está leyendo cuando es la 1 AM) En verdad piensas que tenemos cosas en común?? pues son más de las que imaginas... Esto de las computadoras no es precisamente mi fuerte... hubo una etapa en que me sentaba frente a la compu y se ciclaba... siii... me daban ganas de patearla... Hay veces en que me considero rara también... hace unos días un chico llegó a mi messenger, creo que fue por una broma de su hermana... quien por cierto lee este fic... Lo gracioso del caso es que comenzamos a platicar como dos perfectos extraños y terminamos coincidiendo en mil y una cosas!!! Debo conseguir esos libros... La historia original del Silencio de los inocentes es algo digno de leerse,te dejan la piel chinita... y me encanta que las personas tengan tanto que decir en un review!!!! 

** Ummm... podrían omitir esta parte por favor... es seguro que voy a maldecir mucho en este pedacito... **

Hermione de Potter_2: Who do you think you're little piece of ****, I don't care if you like it or not, but if you were planning to sumit a ******** review at least you could use something less agressive... ohhh you'll be sure you can always get my answer like this: I do not give a **** of what you´ve got un that piece of **** - **** you call head; It is MY fic and i can do whatever i want with it... is that clear??? 

Después de esta parte ya es seguro leer... 

Dark_Lily: Jamás es una molestia que me escriban, de hecho me da mucho gusto que lo hagan. Jeje... cuantos me calculas?? 

* * *

** Hola en mi messenger:**

Alpha  
Naud  


* * *


	10. Cacería en lunas invertidas

Por fin Chap 10, me parece que en este si han quedado muchos cabos sueltos... pero no se preocupen, todo tiene una explicación... 

Disclaimer: Siento que hace siglos que no hago esto (tal vez sea solamente la tardanza de este chap) pero igual y tengo que decirlo. JKR owns everything! 

Bueno... a leer se ha dicho!!! 

**_Capítulo 10 – Cacería en lunas invertidas_**

  
  
  


_ Debo llamaros de alguna forma? Cuál sería?... Si... Lilianne... igual que mi primer nombre... _

La vida en mi familia no ha sido fácil. Todo ha girado entre rencores y muertes desde que puedo recordar. La vida no podría ensañarse más con sus ángeles caídos. No. O fortuna, destino prometido, que es lo que hemos hecho para caer de tu gracia divina... para afrontad los peores miedos entre los hombres!? Nos considerais vuestros hijos señor? En que momento caímos del nuestro cielo? Por qué dirigís todos los tormentos a esta pobre estirpe?... Nuestra existencia debe terminar? 

Este es el día en que mi madre y mi hermano no nato se han reunido en la gloria del señor... El día en que una nueva desgracia cae en nuestros ya pesados hombros... ahora, he de levantadme de nuevo y salir a buscar mi destino... ésa es la misión de cada Myrrdhyn en la tierra. La niña debe crecer. Debe encontrar su camino ahora que se encuentra nuevamente sola. Que me he encontrado nuevamente sola... O fortuna, a vuestro velo encomiendo los restos de esta pobre alma que habita en mi cuerpo, tratadla con gentileza... ya que pronto se extinguirá... 

Este ha sido el mismo día en que os he recibido, este es mi legado pequeña Lilianne. Hoy le he visto por primera vez. Le deseo en el alma la fuerza para ser la segunda Myrrdhin... la fuerza para terminar lo que hoy comienzo... 

Issobelle 

Escenas de personas en diferentes lugares y tiempos pasaban por la habitación, la que más había durado fue la de un funeral de una familia noble. Despedían a Harriet Caronne, la madre de una pequeña de casi 10 años llamada Lilianne Issobelle Caronne. 

Lily se había encerrado en una de las habitaciones de su torre. Se encontraba en la habitación de artes. Sentada frente al piano. El libro que había estado leyendo era en verdad un capturador avalonés. Y en verdad era el diario de Lady Issobelle. 

[_Ella me conocía después de todo... Sabía que moriría!!_] Lily pensaba mientras cerraba el libro. El capturador dejó de funcionar. 

Un capturador era un objeto hechizado con magia avalonesa. Como su nombre lo decía, podía 'capturar' recuerdos de las personas que los hacían y guardarlos permanentemente en su interior. Issobelle Caronne había tenido cuidado de fabricar uno de cada uno de sus recuerdos en su diario. 

La pelirroja leía cuidadosamente. Había tenido cuidado de hacer un hechizo retenedor para que las memorias que el capturador guardaba no se esparcieran como lo habían hecho el año nuevo. Así que había limitado el espacio a la simple habitación. 

Leyó casi toda la manaña, después de todo era un sábado sin más que hacer (Las práctica de quidditch empezarían a la llegada de la primavera). El primer año de Issobelle, había mostrado el descubrimiento de dos de los poderes merlinezcos de ataque: Tristán y Gawain (fuego y tiempo), así como el progreso en las premoniciones que solían mostrar a Lily en ellas. Ahora la pequeña niña podía describir a Lily a la perfección. 

También habían mostrado la relación de la familia, el padre cada vez se ausentaba por periodos más largos de tiempo. El único hermano de Issobelle, Philippe, que era casi nueve años mayor que ella, empezaba a tomar presencia en la sociedad. 

_Agosto 31, 1545. Año de nuestro Señor en la Cruz. _

Mi padre ha decidido enviarme a una de esas escuelas donde enseñan magia. Creo que lo ha hecho por la necesidad de alejarse de mí... estoy segura que todavía piensa que me parezco a ella, y le duele recordar.... mi hermano se ha hecho cargo de los negocios familiares hace ya un año, lo ha hecho bien. Me gustaría estar presente en la cosecha de algodón como antes... cuando todavía podíamos llamarnos familia. 

El viaje desde Somerset no ha sido agradable, mi padre apenas me dirigió dos palabras amables, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme... hace tiempo que dejó de hacerlo. Todas las nodrizas han venido a la despedida... ellas son las únicas personas que se preocupan por mi verdaderamente. Extrañaré a la señora Godfrey, ella me quiso siempre como a una nieta. No quisiera irme de casa... pues no volveré a ver mi hogar en mucho tiempo... 

[_Pobre niña... _] Lily pensaba. Las escenas frente a sus ojos mostraban la soledad de una pequeña. 

_Septiembre 7... _

... Todo es tan extraño en este lugar. Cada día añoro más mi hogar. Las clases no han sido agradables, no se me ha permitido tomar las clases de mi elección, argumentaron que no eran clases para damas. Hoy la clase de Encantamientos volvió a ser todo un desastre, Sir Sorlemberg insiste en que debo usar ese extraño trozo de madera al que llaman varita... mi padre me dio una. Pero de alguna manera nunca responde a lo que indico. Hay un chico que parece tener el mismo problema... 

El director me ha dado un permiso para visitar el pueblo más cercano, debo buscar una varita nueva ya que la anterior ha volado en astillas, entre otras cosas... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Si me dejaras intentarlo no tendría que doler tanto!" 

"Olvídalo, ya duele lo suficiente como para dejar que pongas tus manos sobre ella!" 

"Pero si es sólo una astilla!" 

"No sabes lo que puede doler Remus!" 

"Pero no grites!" 

"NO ESTOY GRITANDO" 

"Hablando en voz alta? No lo creo." Sirius se añadió a la plática. "Jamie, en serio, llorar por una astilla cuando Remus casi hizo listones de ti!?" 

Silencio. 

"Sin rencores Moony, fue accidente..." Sirius anadió. Sabía que el recuerdo no era agradable para nadie. 

"Sabes algo James? Padfoot tiene razón... Chicos, uno a cada lado..." Remus había tomado una decisión. 

_STUPEFIYE!_

[_Demonios esto es lo que me faltaba... que Remus lanzara una maldición bien hecha..._] 

Si, James había salido a ensayar unos movimientos en su escoba y todo había terminado en desastre. Recordar: volar en escoba cerca del sauce boxeador... mala idea... 

"Oye Remi, eso no es la astilla..." 

"Oops..." 

[_Remus!?_] 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

*Toc Toc* 

"Adelante..." 

"Mandó llamar señor?" 

"Adelante querida, toma asiento." El anciano se levantó de la silla tras su escritorio. Se dirigía a la niña. "Alain me ha comentado los planes para la luna dentro de dos semanas..." 

"Oh, se opone a nuestra decisión?" 

"Podría?" Dumbledore sólo pudo sonreir. 

"Entonces para que me ha llamado?" 

"No pueden ir solos, el bosque es muy grande..." 

"Ya me he ocupado de eso señor." 

"El joven Lupin..." 

"Ese lobito me debe algunos favores..." la expresión de inocencia en su rostro cubría las intenciones de sus palabras. 

"Lo has hecho..." 

"Son casi dos docenas de ellos. He llamado a Vanya, Lev, Dilende y Sasha de los Gangrel; y a Athina, Arie, y Eros de los Ventrue. Son los que se controlan mejor en los encuentros. Debo añadir que Arie y Dilende tienen cuentas personales con el Sabbath." 

"Sabes lo que son?" 

"No. Eso arruinaría la sorpresa..." Parecía que el sarcasmo de sus palabras la divertía. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Madame Pomfrey? Tememos un gran problema!" Peter Petigrew llegaba corriendo a la enfermería. 

"Que tan grande?" la enfermera sonaba preocupada. Ya sabía los 'problemas' de cuatro chicos que constantemente la visitaban. 

"Ermm... del tamaño de un chico de séptimo curso, 70kg y 1.90..." Peter dijo algo cohibido. 

"Que ha sucedido con James esta vez? Herida de juego? Alguna poción de amor?... la lista es infinita con ese chico." 

"De hecho lo paralizamos, creo que el hechizo no estuvo bien hecho!!" Sirius llegó justo en ese momento. Remus venía detrás. 

"Oh, cielos. Eso es nuevo." 

"Podría apresurarse? Las chicas se están aprovechando de eso." Remus era el más asustado. Si con alguien se vengaría James... sería con él. 

Sin duda cuando llegaron, encontraron el cuerpo de su amigo bajo una montaña de chicas. Algunas lo besaban con labiales rojos mientras otras decidieron 'maquillarlo' un poco. Otras escribieron mensajes en su ropa o dibujaron. Si, en ese momento James era el juguete que toda chica quiere... 

[_Ayudenmeeeeeee!_] 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Septiembre 19... _

Las cosas han mejorado las últimas semanas. Ya no me siento sola en esta gran casa. He comprado un gato, su nombre es Ginebra, debido a su pelaje. Las clases de encantamientos han majorado también; a pesar de que preferiría hacer las cosas sin la varita, ya no es tan difícil. 

Hace algunos días encontré un pequeño unicornio, es apenas un pequeño potrillo, su piel es dorada y brillante... a mamá le hubiera encantado verlo. Me dijo que estaba perdido y hambriento. Había perdido a su madre, algunos magos habían matado al unicornio para conseguir su cuerno. Yo sé lo que es ver morir... Creo tener una idea de lo que está pasando. Desde que llegué no han parado los rumores de cierto grupo de magos negros y de un caballero de nombre Mordred. 

Desde ese día cada noche voy a las orillas del bosque a encontrarme con él. Le he llamado Anté, como en caballo de las historias que contaba mi madre. Logré que algunos de los altos elfos lo cuidaran, aún no tiene la edad suficiente para hacerlo por sí mismo. Ginebra y Anté se llevan muy bien. Hay ocasiones en que la deja montar en su lomo. Pero lo hace siempre y cuando yo la sostenga, dice que duele cuando Ginebra entierra sus garras en él... Espero estar haciendo lo correcto... 

"Mordred, el señor oscuro!" 

"Si, uno de los antepasados de Voldemort.... que hay con él?" 

Cerró el libro de un golpe. 

"James Potter! No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta!?" [_Cómo es que no lo sentí llegar? No… no puedo sentir su presencia!_] 

"Te asusté Evans?" 

"Qué haces aquí y... y que te ha ... ha sucedido?" Lily sin duda había notado el singular cambio de 'imagen' del chico. Reprimía la risa. 

"Esa es una de las cosas por lo que vengo. Tendrás un poco de removedor de esto? Las chicas me jugaron una broma con pinturas indelebles y ya intenté hasta pociones prohibidas..." 

"Podrías inventar otra excusa Potter. No hay nada de malo en maquillarse. Pero debiste pedir consejo a una chica... las sombras no se ponen así." 

"QUE NO FUI YO..." apretó los puños. "Ouch!" 

"Duele la verdad?" 

"No... sólo esta estúpida astilla... eso también es por lo que vine. Puedes ayudarme?" 

"Deberías ir con Madame Pomfrey..." 

"Puedes ayudarme o no?" James empezaba a sonar desesperado. Había tenido un pésimo día. 

"Vamos, debemos buscar algo que remueva eso de tu rostro. Creo que tengo algo de ácido sulfúrico por ahí... Estás seguro que deseas que yo retire esa astilla? Será desagradable..." hacía su camino hacia su habitación. 

"Eso no es nada contra lo que me ha pasado desde que desperté..." Suspiró. 

James empezó a relatar el incidente en la escoba mientras Lily lo desmaquillaba (A/N: tranquilos, no fue ácido), Remus jugando al doctor y las chicas Gryffindor jugando a las muñecas. Al final hasta él tuvo que reír. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Alain! Espera!" una chica trataba de dar alcance a cierta persona. 

"Puedo hacer algo por usted?" 

[_Si quisieras, te dejaría hacer tantas cosas..._] 

"Disculpe?" El rostro del chico había subido de color en un instante. Que clase de cosas tenía esa chica en la cabeza! 

"Disculparte que? No he dicho nada..." 

"Lo siento... que se le ofrece señorita Potter" 

"No habíamos quedado que era Carrie? Bien, tienes algo que hacer en la noche?" 

"Me temo que tengo un compromiso, mademoiselle. En verdad lo siento." 

"Yo también... será en otra ocasión. Hasta pronto." [_Francesito, a la próxima no te me escapas!_] 

"Inglesa loca." Murmuró para sí. Y siguió su camino a la salida del ministerio. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Lily!" Remus había salido del comedor. La noche del sábado. Noche de Luna. 

"Puedo ayudarte?" Lily se volvía de su camino. Indicó a las chicas que la acompañaban que se adelantaran a la sala. 

"Que está pasando conmigo?" 

"No sé. Te vez tan normal como siempre Lupin. Tal vez unas cuantas ojeras, pero nada más." Si, dijo la respuesta más tonta que se le ocurrió. 

"Ese es el problema. Hoy es luna llena! A estas horas debería estar agonizando por el dolor del cambio!" 

"...o tal vez sea el clima... tu que opinas?" Lily jugaba con él. 

"Que fue lo que me hiciste?" Remus empezaba a desesperarse. Temía entusiasmarse con la idea de ser completamente humano otra vez. 

"Creo que lo que quieres saber es cuanto durará, lobito..." 

"Deja de jugar!" No pudo más. Había tomado de los brazos a la chiquilla. 

"Me lastimas... Esa no es la manera de obtener respuestas..." Lily había perdido su semblante de alegría para darle una mirada asesina. "O prefieres que grite?" 

"Que es lo que quieres?" la liberaba, trataba de tranquilizarse. Era algo difícil. 

"Esa es la actitud que me gusta. Encuéntrame a orillas del lago a la caída de la noche." 

"Pero.. Pomfrey no tardará en sacarme de aquí." 

"No, ya se han encargado de eso." 

"A donde iremos?" 

"A jugar con la inversión de la luna..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Ha quedado claro?" 

Todos los presentes asintieron. 

"Bien, sólo debemos esperar al guía." 

"Por qué debemos depender de un lobo, si usted lo puede hacer amo." Hablaba el mayor de los vampiros del clan Gangrel, Lev. 

"Ni siquiera el mayor de los Malkavian tiene ese instinto de presencia. " 

"El lobo se acerca, viene con el ama..." Advirtió Arie, quien tenía la mejor vista. 

"Deben tener cuidado con los jugadores de sombras..." 

"... Y con el salvajismo de un assamita..." Lily llegaba a orillas del bosque, el lugar en donde se había reunido el grupo. Había escogido vestir en negro, una blusa sin mangas y un pantalón ajustado en piel, debía tener facilidad de movimiento en la pelea. 

[_Mucho gusto Monsieur Lupin _] 

[_Que clase de locos se internan en el bosque prohibido en noche de luna llena!?_] 

[_No hay porqué preocuparse señor, usted no corre peligro._] 

[_De que se trata todo esto? _] 

[_Sólo nos ayudarás con tu olfato Lobito..._] Lily intervino antes de que la plática se hiciera más larga 

"Vanya, trae el rastro." La chica ordenó a una de las personas del grupo. Personas?... mas bien vampiros... 

[_Con gusto te hubiera ayudado si tan sólo lo hubieras pedido..._] 

[_…_] 

[_Te cuesta tanto confiar-_] 

[_Lo harás? _] 

El lobo acercó la nariz hacia un trozo de tela desgarrada. En un momento empezó a correr hacia las profundidades del bosque. El resto del grupo lo seguía lo más rapido posible. El clan Gangrel posee la habilidad de transformarse en bestias oscuras, como lobos o chacales. Para ellos no fue problema encontrar el rastro del guía. 

Después de algún tiempo, llegaron a un claro. La luz de la luna se filtraba entre las ramas de algunos arboles hacia algunas piedras apiladas, tres figuras de pie en el centro. 

[_Puedo sentir a los demás en los alrededores..._] 

[_Lil, lleva a Dilende contigo. Eros te llevará al siguente rastro. El lobo estará mejor a tu lado_] 

[_Quiero ir contigo_] 

[_Haremos más daño separados_] 

"Puedo sentir cuatro a la derecha, a unos 20 metros."Susurró Atina. 

Todos hablaban bajo. 

"No dejen que un Lasombra pelee a la luz. Vanya, puede pelear solo en contra de esos Brujah?" 

"No hay problema." Respondió el más corpulento de los Gangrel. 

"Ya saben que parte del terreno cubrirán, nos encontraremos a orillas del lago. Que el espíritu de Avalon vaya con ustedes..." 

[_Cuidate cariño..._] 

[_Tu también cariño_] 

"Lev..." la chica detuvo al vampiro antes de retirarse. "No permitas que lo haga..." 

"Lo entiendo señora, cuidaré de él." 

[_Lupin, vamos...No es seguro quedarse solo_] 

[_Viviré para graduarme?_] 

[_No si no te mueves!_] 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

El grupo se había dividido en cuatro, cada uno cubriendo la zona de cada punto cardinal. Lily y sus acompañantes llegaron pronto a un acantilado, correspondiente al este. No habían hallado vampiro alguno en su camino. A pesar de las constantes advertencias de Remus. 

[_Estoy seguro. Ellos estan muy cerca._] 

"Eros, que sucede? El lobo dice que están cerca..." 

"Presten atención. No los puedo ver, pero definitivamente están aquí..." el vampiro parecía inmerso en el entorno. Entendió algo... 

"Vuelvan a las espesuras. Son Lasombras!" Comprendió al tiempo Lily. Su voz se perdió entre las risas que arrastaba el viento. 

"Ha tardado demasiado mujer... y verá las consecuencias..." la primer voz provenía de uno de los arboles cercanos... 

[_Diez cierto?_] 

El lobo emitió un aullido en respuesta. 

[_No te muevas de este lugar si quieres vivir..._] 

El resto del grupo corrió de nuevo hacia el bosque. Dilende fue atrapado en cuanto comenzó a correr. Pero un Lasombra nunca superó a un Gangrel en fuerza física. Le atravesó el corazón en un movimiento tan rápido como el viento. En cuanto estuvo libre, alcanzó el bosque. Pero no estuvo del todo seguro... 

A su paso, Eros cortó la cabeza del primero que se atravesó. Afortunadamente era uno de los enemigos. Los Ventrues son conocidos como manipuladores de mentes, podrían romper en pedazos la voluntad más fuerte o hacer que alguien se lastime a si mismo, si así lo quisieran. Y así lo hizo... el primer valiente (o estúpido) que se acercó, terminó ahorcado por su propia sombra. Miraba a Lily desde lejos. 

"Gangrel, a tu derecha, el jefe del grupo!" Advirtió Eros en su camino hacia el bosque, al ver que Dilende estaba siendo acechado por el enemigo. Tardó demasiado en acabar con el enemigo. Dilende fue mordido. 

Lily se encontró de frente con uno de ellos, parecía el segundo al mando. No había tenido la oportunidad de alcanzar el bosque. Ni siquiera de dar un paso lejos. Se encontró rápidamente rodeada por cinco de los vampiros. 

"Cinco contra una pobre e indefensa niña? es algo injusto no lo creen?" A pesar de que la desventaja era obvia, la chica no parecía temerosa. 

"Usted es la razón de nuestra visita dragón rojo... tiene algo que queremos..." el líder aparente habló. 

"Tal vez lo obtengan esta noche... sólo el destino lo sabe Dekon..." 

"El dragón rojo ha hablado Lasombras." Se dirigía hacia el resto del círculo. "No esperaba menos de uno... Arrogante aún en sus últimos momentos." 

"Quieres jugar? De acuerdo...juguemos!" Había levantado la voz. En un salto desapareció. 

"No se dejen llevar por las apariencias. Ella no se ha ido." 

"Muy cierto Dekon... que fue eso?..." había aparecido detrás del más pequeño, de un tajo arrancó su cabeza. "El auspex de un Tremere?" Se acercó a la siguiente víctima. El vampiro había reaccionado rápidamente, listo a atacar... pero nadie llegó. En su lugar, la pelirroja había posado en el pecho del siguiente su mano. El cuerpo ardió en cuestión de segundos, llevándose con ello la tela del guante que usaba... Dos menos... 

"Tristan!?" Dekon no cabía de su sorpresa, habría corrido si hubiera podido. Pero vió que la chica había llegado justo a su frente, no ... ya no habría escapatoria... 

"Quié-" Lily se encontró atrapada frente a su enemigo, sintió que oprimían su pecho y trataban de quebrar su cuello. Había pensado que al ver a su líder muerto los otros dos no serían problema... Gran equivocación. Después de todo, los dos Lasombras restantes habían aprendido la manipulación. Su propia sombra la trataba de matar... 

[_Piensa rápido Lillianne, dos de ellos no pueden no-... eso es!_] 

En el lugar donde se encontraba ahora brillaba en todo su esplendor el más bello de los fénix. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Richard y Lev no habían tardado en encontrar a los oponentes, cinco Tremeres de varias generaciones los esperaban en las montañas que finalizaban el bosque. Si los vampiros fueran una sociedad humana, los Tremere serían la parte mágica; por ser los unicos seres muertos con la capacidad de usar magia negra (o blanca en algunos casos), experimentaban con presas de otros clanes en busca de la inmortalidad. 

"Amo, puedo hacerme cargo de ellos. Sólo haga una barrera sobre mi..." Lev susurraba a oídos de Richard. 

"Puedo hacer algo mejor que eso... Que tan rápido puedes acabar a un Tremere sin dominación?" 

"Tan rápido como sople el viento en tormenta..." 

"De acuerdo... Lancelot te dará algo de ayuda" 

Un aullido se oyó en las lejanías. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"El año siguiente lo volverán a intentar..." Athina llegaba en compañía de Arie. Venían del extremo sur, cerca de Hogsmeade. 

"Entonces lo volveremos a hacer..." 

"No podemos esperar a que ellos-" 

"No tenemos otra opción cariño, no podemos hacernos cargo de tres o cuatro clanes tras nosotros..." 

"Sería mejor que me fuera de Hogwarts, estoy exponiendo a todos." 

"Eres un peligro mayor afuera Lil, no puedo imaginar lo que pasaría si uno de ellos te atrapa. Hogwarts es lo más seguro hasta que logres completar tu entrenamiento." Finalizó Richard. 

"Es hora de irnos. Las lunas invertidad no serán problema el resto del año." Lev habló. 

El grupo se dispersó. 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

Perdón por el retraso, pero cumplí mi palabra. Capítulo 10 subido el 12 de Agosto. 

Gracias a los Reviewers: 

Lily:Hmmm... empiezo con una mala... bueno lamento mucho que mi historia no te haya gustado, hay muchas más que puedes ver en ffnet. 

La verdad no sé por que le escribo, si sé que no lo va a leer... 

Hermione de Potter: Que te pareció? La razones a tus preguntas van a venir más adelante... *suspiro* hace un rato estaba revisando el capítulo donde James y Lily se besan por primera vez, me encanta lo que escribí en esa parte!!!. Jeje, pero te lo reservo para capítulos posteriores... 

Alpha: mil gracias!!! 

Dark_Lily: Pues estaba un poco liada al principio, pero ya esta semana es de relax, las clases han ido tranquilas... hasta ahora. Respecto a mi edad tengo 19 años, estoy en mi tercer semestre de universidad... y me encanta que me escriban Reviews!!! 

Paulika: Hey ya te conocí en el msn tecolotita, que ganas de desvelarte... respecto a obsesiones... todo puede pasar... 

caila-c: Pues Remus ya tuvo su participación, al menos en esta parte... cuando llegúe a la escuela le platiqué a un amigo lo de los boxers y me empezó a explicar los modelitos que el tiene... no me la acabé de la risa... por cierto poleras- remeras -camisetas es lo mismo? 

Lalwende: Yo también he tenido algunos problemas técnicos, pero ya los solucioné. Mientras estaba en la casa de mis papás en Poza Rica, cocí varias veces el módem... incluso le cayó mas de una vez un rayo... 

Aisslin: Mi imaginación da de vueltas día y noche, debes saber que pienso terminar de escribir esto, aunque tarde un poquito. En un principio quería que tuviera solamente 9 chaps... pero ya vez... 

Kitty: Cuidado chica... no quiero que me carguen el muertito... me alegra mucho que te guste lo que hago... espero subir pronto el chap 11. De hecho mis padres han demostrado su total negación en esto del internet y de los archivos adjuntos... *Croiff le ha puesto un altar a su prima* 

Diel: A mi también me gustaría la versión en video, pero no creo que haya hasta que exista la posibilidad de conectarme los cables de recepción a la cabeza. Si me lo preguntas, puedo describir cada movimiento, cada expresión y cada vestido de los que menciono. 

Ginny: Otro comentario negativo... pero que boquita tiene esta persona!!! y que poca imaginación... en un fic el autor puede hacer lo que quiera... 

Catty_Shenka: Graaaaaacias chica! *Ningún felino decepcionará jamás a Croiff* Ni yo misma lo pude decir mejor, la única persona a quien le contesté medio feo (y eso que censuré, aclaro) fue a H de P_2 porque si me agarró en un momento de Croiff-a-la-defensiva. Por supuesto que he leído el Bram Stroker. Lo que si no estoy de acuerdo es que lo tomen como el creador de los vampiros, tal vez de Drácula solamente... eres católica? si alguna vez has leído la biblia católica en el génesis o algo así, específicamente donde hace referencia a Caín y Abel; la historía dice que Caín mató a Abel y que Dios lo condenó a vivir entre las sombras ya vivir de la sangre de los demás... eso querida... es el primer vampiro... así que en lugar de llamarlos vampiros deberían ser cainitas... Claro que sé lo que es el manga y el anime Japonés, mi historia favorita es una que se llama Clover, es de CLAMP, y es un manga muy cortito. Yo tampoco tengo phone en mi casa, desde hace tres meses que me cambie no ha habido líneas disponibles!!! 

Muchas gracias por esperarme tanto con este chapter. Si quieren una referencia de todo este rollo de los vampiros les recomiendo mucho esta página: http://www.geocities.com/bigbadrat/clanes.html, no puedo hacer el link ya que ffnet no acepta la etiqueta. 


	11. Ella es así

Creo que ha quedado algo corto este capítulo, pero no es de los más importantes que encontrarán en este fic, de hecho lo considero como el relleno de la historia... más tarde subiré el 12, me voy a esperar unos dos días para que medigan su opinión acerca de este chap. En verdad me interesa. 

En otros asuntos... YA COMPRÉ LA PELÍCULA DE HARRY POTTER!!!, aunque no he tenido tiempo de verla por cuestion de las tareas, debo aceptarlo... en esta escuela me negrean... en fin... 

Erm... disclaimer: Esto no es mio... bueno, no lod personajes que reconocen. Richie y ahora Sigfrid (Junto a algunos más de los que nunca oyeron hablar) son mios... 

**_Capítulo 11 - Ella es así_**

_ E_sta era la primer mañana sin nieve desde la noche de navidad. Un día soleado aunque frío. Algunos de los estudiantes se encontraban en sus salas. Pero la mayoría había tomado el anuncio del desayuno muy en serio y decidieron pasar por los patios del castillo. 

Dumbledore había anunciado que a partir de la segunda semana de febrero los viajes a Hogsmeade se reanudarían aunque ya podían salir a los campos. A partir de esa fecha, todos los fines de semana habría viajes hacia el pueblo. 

Los merodeadores no parecían muy entusiasmados, para ellos nunca estuvo restringido el acceso hacia la tienda de dulces. Hacía ya un par de años que habían descubierto un pasaje que los llevaba directo desde Hogwarts. Decidieron jugar un poco con la nieve del campo. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Por favor Señor... permitid que la realidad esté lejos de lo que atormenta mi corazón... por favor..." una chica suplicaba de rodillas al borde de una magnífica cama de plumas. Su rostro lleno de lágrimas. 

"Izzy, estáis ahí?" Vino una voz tras la puerta. 

La chica limpió las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo y talló sus ojos, lo que menos quería es que la vieran llorar. 

"Que se le ofrece señor? Ya no es hora adecuada para visitas..." 

"Disculpe, pero necesitaba hablarle." 

"Es imperativo?" 

"No, pensé que érais mi amiga..." 

"Espere un momento... debo cambiar mis ropas. No es correcto que como caballero, me veais así." Dijo levantándose de la cama. "Marie.. Selene..." 

Dos mucamas llegaron para ayudar a su señora. En menos de diez minutos la chica salió de la habitación vestida en lila. 

"Gracias por atenderme." El chico que aguardaba tras la puerta le dirigió una sonrisa cálida. 

"Después de todo vos sois mi amigo señor..." 

Después de ese día, Lily había tenido cuidado de hacer un encantamiento de bloqueo en la puerta, para evitar las acostumbradas sorpresas de James Potter. Había alcanzado ya las memorias del segundo año de Issobelle. Había hecho una extraña amistad con el heredero de la familia Gryffindor, Aidan Gryffindor. 

_ ...Anté ya ha alcanzado su edad adulta, ha pasado los últimos meses muy cerca de los centauros. Se que no corre peligro cerca de ellos, pero se que nos les agrada su olor a humano, en especial uno mágico. Le he dicho que debe huir a los bosques mágicos cercanos a Francia, Mordred jamás lo alcanzaría ahí. Se niega a alejarse... sabe que mi vida está en peligro... _

Philippe ha venido a visitarme hace algunos días, quería asegurarse de que me encontrara bien, me hubiera gustado que trajera consigo a papá. Lo extraño mucho... 

"Ama Lily, el señor ha llegado..." Mindy hablaba tras la puerta. 

Severus se encontraba en la sala común. Tendrían una sesión de encantamientos. El resto del día se fue junto a los fallidos intentos de Severus por conseguir hacer correctamente el encantamiento Enervate. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_"Rye!"_ Lily llamaba a su lechuza desde el balcón de su sala. _"Ven aquí preciosa, tengo algo para ti!_" en su mano sostenía una carta. 

Una figura negra se acercaba a la chica. 

[_Hola preciosa, como has estado?_] 

[_Debería de buscar otro oficio... esta es la segunda carta que entrego desde que estoy aquí..._] 

Lily sólo sonrió. Ella no había comprado una lechuza para usarla como cartero. Sólo quería alguien con quien hablar... Lykos y Rye, el gato y la lechuza eran perfectos para la tarea. 

[_No te quejes, vives mejor que el resto de las lechuzas de todo el castillo_] 

[_Si claro, ese felino esquizofrénico que parece todo menos gato al que llamas mascota ha tratado de desplumarme cuatro veces y no dudo que a la quinta logre más que arrancarme las plumas del trasero... a eso llamas buena vida!?_] 

Si, debía aceptar que su gato era algo 'especial'. Likos dio prueba de detestar cualquier tipo de alimento para mascota. A decir verdad, le gustaba cazar a su alimento más que a ningún otro gato. Era por eso que Lily había decidido llamarlo Likos (Lobo en griego), por la mirada de constante acecho y su color blanco grisáceo (ceniza). En estos momentos, se encontraba cómodamente acurrucado en su cesto junto a la chiemenea *Puuuurrrrrr* 

[_Sabes que en el fondo te adora!_] 

[_Si claro... Para quien es la carta?_] 

[_Será un viaje largo querida... Debes llevarla a Heinrick Lönd, en Bulgaria._] 

[_Eso es a lo que llamo diversión, es todo un reto!_] 

La lechuza emprendió el vuelo. 

_"Espero que lo aprecies Lupin."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Los días pasaban lentamente, febrero estaba por terminar, y las pruebas trimestrales tenían a todos de cabeza. Era el periodo en que la biblioteca y las salas comunes estaban a reventar. Algunos chicos de los grados superiores daban tutorías en algunos salones del tercer piso, y se les veían en grupos que reunían a distintas casas preparando sus deberes. 

Entre ellos se encontraba Lily. 

La pelirroja había decidido ayudar un poco a los chicos que no lo hacían muy bien en materias como encantamientos y algo de herbología. De vez en cuando se topaba con algún problema en Pociones. Pero había logrado convencer a Severus Snape para que diera una tutoría a las demás casas en la materia. 

Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew y Sirius Black también estaban en el mismo espacio discutiendo en una de las esquinas. Lily estaba segura que era referente a la clase de transfiguraciones de hacía unas horas: La profesora había anunciado que tendrían que entregar un proyecto para fin de cursos. Sería hecho en equipos de tres, no importaba si se combinaban casas. Tendrían que demostrar sus conocimientos por medio de la creación de un hechizo o rito de magia. Y tendría un alto porcentaje en la calificación final. 

"Sirius deja eso y ven!" fue el grito que James dejó salir después de que la pequeña reunión llegó a su fin. 

"Debes tener cuidado en el movimiento de la varita Kile, recuerda que debes dar un moviento suave para que se relaje y pueda proyectar el hechizo..." Lily explicaba pacientemente a un pequeño de Hufflepuff. Su voz estaba llena de dulzura. 

James se encontraba muy cerca de Lily también, pero ayudaba a algunos con transformaciones. Sus peores grados los tenía en Encantamientos, pero tenía planeado hacer una pequeña visita mas tarde a la 'maestra' para una sesión privada. 

Una chica se había acercado a él, era Melissa Harrington, una Gryffindor de quinto grado conocida por salir desde hacía un año con el Slytherin más guapo y odiado en todo Howgarts, Lucius Malfoy. Era la clase de chica sencilla y amable. Su rostro siempre proyectaba la suave sonrisa de una adolescente enamorada y sus ojos esa chispa de felicidad. Sin embargo, este día era todo lo contrario, sus ojos decían que había estado llorando durante largo tiempo, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y en sí todo su semblante parecía decir que el cualquier momento desfallecería. 

Los dos salieron de la sala. 

"Lily, podrías revisar mi varita?"... "Señorita Evans, está bien este moviento con la muñeca?" "... Aquí se enfatiza?"... "Princesita... " las voces llegaban a ella por todas las direcciones. 

La lista de preguntas no terminaba, estaban sofocando a la pelirroja. Sirius Black se acercó entonces y tomó de la mano a la chica. La sacó de aquel desastre y la llevó cerca de Remus y Peter. 

"Lil, creo que tenemos algunos problemas técnicos..." inició el chico. 

"Podrías...?" Remus preguntó sin rodeos. 

Lentamente Lily volvió el rostro para encarar el de Sirius, sus ojos azules brillaban traviesamente. 

"No... cambiar el sexo de una persona no es opción Sirius, además haré mi proyecto con Severus Snape. Lo siento chicos, pero tardaron mucho." Dijo al ver las intenciones de Sirius por hablar, con esto se dio la media vuelta y salió también. 

"Alguien le dijo algo?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Pronto llegó el sábado. Había llegado el día de la primer visita al pueblo y todos los chicos de tercer grado en adelante salieron desde las primeras horas para aprovechar el día. 

Lily se paseaba discretamente por los campos, muy cerca del bosque prohibido. Había entablado una buena relación con Hagrid, el leñador; un hombre de alrededor de cuarenta años muy amable y por un gusto extraño por las criaturas peligrosas. 

"Hola Lily, que te trae por aquí?" Hagrid había salido de su modesta cabaña, tenía puesto un delantal que parecía no haber lavado en años u ocupado para limpiar la chimenea. Su espesa barba estaba toda tostada y sus cejas habían perdido el color rojizo para mostrar un café negruzco. 

"Problemas con el horno?" 

*Ahem* "Algunos..." contestó timidamente el gran hombre. "Pero ha valido la pena, por fin han quedado cocidos!" dijo finalmente en un tono de triunfo y ondeando una charola de moldes. 

La chica sabía muy bien a lo que se refería; desde hacía un tiempo Hagrid se empezó a interesar por la cocina, él lo llamaba repostería; ella, pociones experimentales. En la última semana había cocinado siete tipos de hongos en un intento de tartaletas... seis resultaron ser venenosos. Tambien había conseguido la receta de unos pastelillos de arándanos de la cocina de los elfos, todo habría salido bien de no ser que confundió las frutillas con semillas de plantas carnívoras que germinaron dentro del horno... y la lista seguía... y seguía. 

Esta manaña había cocinado pequeños pasteles de chocolate que parecían inofensivos, Lily aún no entendía como el hombre seguía de pie después de esos hongos, el veneno de las plantas, y la cantidad de pociones que había confundido con ingredientes de cocina... solo había una explicación, debía ser inmune al envenenamiento, cosa que solo los gigantes podian hacer. Lo que le traía a la mente... 

"Gustas una taza de te Lily, quiero que pruebes uno de estos, estoy seguro que quedaron deliciosos!" 

"Será en otra ocasión Monsieur Hagrid, debo volver... a propósito, podrías hacerme un favor?" Se acercó al hombre. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"De acuerdo... si así lo quieres..." 

"Arghh! Más despacio Lily, soy nuevo en esto!" 

_FRIGIOS_

La chica apuntó nuevamente a una estátua. La congeló. 

"Sev, si no puedes ver el sentido del hechizo, no valdrá de nada que lo haga cien veces." Lily reflexionaba. "Ahora, levanta tu varita y apunta a esa gárgola a tu izquierda..." 

"Deberías saber que es un caso perdido Evans, no todos tienen lo que se necesita para hacer otra cosa que no sea pociones..." Un chico llegaba 

"Es tu caso Potter?" Snape contestó rápidamente. 

"No, lo mío son dificultades-" 

"-Peores." Lily finalizó. "Que deseas Potter? Estamos ocupados aquí." 

"Quería hablar contigo Babyred, tienes un minuto? No creo que el cerebro del Señor Snape pueda con más por el día de hoy. Deberías dejar que se le enfríe un poco, no es que me interese, pero podría explotar y-" 

"-Entiendo el punto Potter. Habla." 

"No tienes nada mejor que hacer Snapie? deberías ir a visitar a tu querido amigo Malfoy, de ser él, estaría deseando que alguien me bajara del techo de la torre de astronomía... ya sabes lo frío que ha estado el clima ultimamente... y más cuando el degenerado sólo usa su ropa interior." Una risa malévola surgía de sus labios. 

Lily y Severus cruzaron miradas. 

"Estaré bien Sev. Déjalo un rato más..." 

"Disculpa?" 

"A Lucius, Madame Pomfrey conoce remedios para la pulmonía... no te preocupes por mi, en un rato iré a la sala." Lily le indicó a Severus, le dio una suave sonrisa de agradecimiento. 

Entendiendo el mensaje Snape emprendió el regreso a la sala común. 

Lily se volvió a mirar a James directo a los ojos. Su expresión era ilegible. "Así que la torre de astronomía." 

"Juro que no tuve nada que ver con lo de la ropa, Babyred. Cuando lo subimos ya estaba así." Era algo raro ver a James Potter quitándose las responsabilidades. Su rostro tenía una expresión rara de inocencia a sus años. 

"Lo sé." La expresión de su rostro ahora se podía distinguir, estaba riendo orgullosa. "Debí pensarlo. Después de todo es mucho mejor que haberle hecho olvidar la clave de la entrada a Slytherin..." 

"Evans tu-?" 

"Nadie tiene el derecho de jugar con las personas Potter, y lo que menos merece Lucius es un poco de compasión, él no la tuvo con Melissa." Añadió con la mirada distante. 

"Cómo lo supiste?" James se tornó serio. Melissa era una chica muy querida por todos los merodeadores, era como la hermana menor de todos. 

"Las paredes escuchan Potter... Melissa es una buena chica, tonta, pero buena. Siempre fue amable conmigo, como con todo el mundo, en verdad la estimo. No debes preocuparte, su secreto está a salvo." 

"Se irá mañana..." 

"Una gran pérdida, volverá?" 

"No lo creo, ha decidido conservar a su hijo..." 

"Eso habla mucho de ella." 

"Será una madre excelente." 

Mientras hablaban se habían encaminado hacia las habitaciones de Lily. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"No James, tienes un grave problema en la pronunciación!" 

"Este salón me pone nervioso, nunca había entrado. Como es que tienen tanto espacio en sus recámaras cuando nuestras habitaciones en las otras torres son tan pequeñas?" 

[_Piensa rápido Lily..._] *Ahem* "Acaso olvidas que en este mundo existe la magia Potter?" 

_LUPUS DERMIS_

"No, es por eso que podemos hacer esto..." Sonreía al ver a la chica 'peluda' frente a él. 

"Eww... no es gracioso Potter, me acabo de depilar las piernas!" 

_OBLIVIATE_

"Gracias, era lo menos que podías hacer, atacaste cuando estaba indefensa. A ver que te parece esto." 

_ILLÚDERE BELLUM_

Lily encontró a James sumamente callado durante los minutos siguientes, desde hacía algún tiempo Lily había comprobado que ningún hechizo físico funcionaba sobre él; así que había optado por crear una ilusión; no era daño físico lo que haría, pero sí mental. James entoces dio un grito y cayó tendido en el suelo, inconsciente. 

_"Creo que fue demasiado para el pobre Lil, debes aprender a tener más tacto." _

Lily se volvío rápidamente al reconocer la voz que había hablado. 

_"Creo que si, pensé que lo soportaría perfectamente, después de todo es el único que puede repeler mis maldiciones."_

[_Qué?_] _ "Lil... por qué no dijiste nada de esto antes? Eso es muy importante... es-"_ Los ojos de Richard se habían ensanchado, había recordado algunas cosas que le había dicho su padre hacía algunos años. 

_"... Potter, solamente Potter. No debes alarmarte, después de todo siempre se puede recurrir a la magia avalonesa."_ Lily habló, para darse cuenta al instante de la seriedad de su compañero. _ "No me bloquees Remí... que estás pensando?" _

_"Sabes que al graduarse empezará su entrenamiento como auror? Su padre lo ha decidido así. El hecho que pueda bloquear los hechizos lo hace atractivo para el lado oscuro Lil..." _[_Y..._] 

_"No lo haría Remí, nunca. Él no es así..."_ Respondió guiada por un impulso, al darse cuenta de su reacción continuó. _"Jamás decepcionaría a su madre, e- él me lo ha dicho."_

Richard sonrió ligeramente ante la conducta de su querida niña, se mostraba insegura de lo que decía, por primera vez la veía dudar acerca de su propia conducta. 

[_Bien, aún tienes espacio en tu corazón para los demás, Cariño._] 

[_Te parece algo importante Cariño?_] 

_"Por supuesto Lil, eso quiere decir que no eres un caso perdido." _La volvió a mirar directamente y se acercó a besarle las mejillas. _"Debo irme cariño, ya somos demasiados en tu casa y el señor Potter debe despertar, además el señor Snape viene en camino. Necesitas ayuda?"_

_"Hmm... gran problema. No podemos dejarlo así? Es menos molesto..." _Vió la expresión de reproche en la cara de Richard... _"Está bien,"_ sonaba renuente, _"llevémoslo a mi habitación, Sev nunca sube ahí..."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

James Potter estaba tendido en el suelo de la habitación de Lily, poco a poco volvía a la realidad. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que sobre su pecho se encontraba la cosa negra peluda más espantosa que hubiera visto jamás en su vida, tal vez no rebasaría los 50 centímetros, pero tenía ojos amarillos que destellaban con el reflejo de la luna. "Arghhhh!" 

Las luces se encendieron inmediatamente para revelar que sobre la cama se encontraba una chica que él conocía muy bien y quien le debía algunas explicaciones. En un momento recordó lo que había visto segundos antes y se volvió a ver el lugar pero ya no había nada. 

"Oh! Así que ahí estabas! Bienvenida a Kansas Dorothy, que tal el viaje a Oz?" preguntaba Lily recostada sobre un extremo de la cama. 

"Que?" 

"Nada, humor muggle..." 

"Que- una cosa-" 

"Le debes una disculpa, lo asustaste a morir!" Dijo mientras veía ponerse de pie al chico, ella se reincorporó y se dispuso a revolver las almohadas de su cabecera. "La bruja del cuento no te hará daño-" 

"Si te tiene tanto miedo no creo que logres convencerlo..." 

"Hablaba de ti- ahhh! Ahí estás! Vamos." Hablaba a las almohadas, pronto introdujo las manos en ellas y sacó una pequeña desde el fondo. 

James suspiró. "Exactamente disculparme con qué? Con una almohada? Evans ya tocaste fondo, sabes?" Hablaba tanquilamente, aunque su tono de voz dejaba ver su extrañeza. 

Lily no respondió. Entre sus brazos ya no había una almohada, sino que se estaba moviendo algo, pronto dejó de verse cuadrado para tomar una forma irregular. 

Era un dragón. 

"Que demo-" 

"Se llama Sigfrid y es muy suceptible a las palabras. Anda." Separó de sí al pequeño dragón y lo acercó al chico. Cuando James lo tomó, había notado que la textura de su piel no era como las de otros dragones, escamosa y gruesa; sino que era aterciopelada. Lo acercó su rostro lentamente al de él y lo miraba con detenimiento, poco sabía que el pequeño animalito hacía lo mismo 'El humano torpe ha vuelto a la vida!'. 

"Es un muñeco!" dijo al fin y al cabo sorprendido. "Esta cosa es un maldito peluche!" 

"Elemental mi querido Watson..." 

"Que?" 

*Suspiro* "Humor muggle, no intentes comprender..." 

James aclaro su garganta. "Lamento haberle asustado noble caballero, y haberlo llamado 'maldito peluche', por favor acepte mis más humildes disculpas ante la torpeza de mis actos. Me dejé llevar por el momento." 

'Yo lamento haberte llamado torpe a pesar de que lo eres' 

"Como fue que llegaste al pie de mi cama Potter, pensé que habías regresado a tu torre..." preguntó después Lily. 

"No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es- hey! Querías matarme?" Recordó lo que había pasado antes de que se desmayara. 

"Supuse que soportarías el hechizo, pero creo que eres más débil de lo que había pensado..." 

"Hasta tu te hubieras desmayado ante lo que me hiciste, de repente estuve en medio de una guerra de magos, todos lanzando maldiciones mortales contra todos," Se sentó sobre la cama. "... había gritos y llanto por todos lados, había una mujer, ella estaba apartada de todos, estaba luchando contra un hombre de más edad. Todo empezó a dar vueltas entonces y después desperté aquí." 

Lily había caído en sus pensamientos, se había quedado callada escuchando lo que el chico decía, trajo a su mente algunas cosas que había visto y leído antes. Había terminado de pie recargada en uno de los postes de su cama. 

"... Me debes una Babyred, y pienso hacerte pagar..." había notado la poca ropa que la pelirroja llevaba encima. Un simple camisón corto y el cabello levantado en una coleta. James no pudo evitar sonreír de manera traviesa. 

"Oh cálmate Potter, volvemos a tu etapa de perversión? Pensé que ya habías controlado tus hormonas..." Lily despertó de su trance y se puso rápido la bata para desilusión de James. "Ahora debes marcharte, no es hora para que estés en mi habitación." Había abierto la puerta del cuarto. "Buenas madrugadas señor, ningún chico debe estar a estas horas en mi habitación." 

"Lo mismo te digo" y tomó a Sigfrid con él. Añadió, "Dijiste ningún chico, y éste..."señalaba al dragón " tiene el semblante de ser más pervertido que yo, buenas noches señorita" Hizo una reverencia frente a la puerta y bajo las escaleras. 

"Ingleses locos" Una sonrisa fue iluminada por la luz de la luna mientras cerraba la puerta. 

"Dijo madrugada!?" James le preguntó a Sigfrid cuando estaba por cruzar la chimenea. 

'Humano torpe y para colmo lento!' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Lily Evans... _

No sé como empezar a relatarte su presencia, tal vez sea el nuevo capítulo en mi vida que tanto he esperado, tal vez sólo sea el viento del norte que llegó junto a mi último año en la escuela y que se irá al término de éste. O tal vez, ella es la pieza que necesita mi vida para estar completa. No lo sé... 

... Y no quiero pensar que es algo pasajero... quiero hacerlo eterno... 

Puedes ver que en mis notas anteriores te hablé de ella, puedo decir que ella me ha hecho cambiar muchas cosas de mi vida... mi ropa interior si hablamos de lo material y mi alma en sentido general, eso es lo que me tiene así de confundido... Cómo es posible que una chica esté haciendo lo que todas con las que he salido no pudieron?. No la entiendo, y siento que cada día la necesito más... algunas veces sueño con ella, pero no la clase de sueño en que tiene que ver el sexo, quiero tenerla cerca de mi, tan cerca para tocar su alma y mostrarle la mia, mostrarle todo lo que ha hecho en mi y todo lo que podría hacer yo en ella. Quiero más que el punto en el que me encuentro en estos momentos... mucho más... 

Me siento extraño cuando la veo sonreir, es raro verla así. Sus ojos no tienen esa chispa de alegría que veo en las otras chicas, me desgarra verla sonreir así; tal vez su boca muestre una alegría fingida, pero sus ojos no pueden engañarme. 

La única chica a quien he visto desde su interior, la maestra paciente, quien siempre está dispuesta a ayudar, la ninfa del alma amable y generosa; aquella que defiende a las personas buenas de los malos actos de los demás, ahora que lo pienso... alguien recordó bajar a Malfoy? Lo veré mañana... la chica apasionada que defiende sus causas y sus ideales, la última nereida de los mares que entona sus canciones melancólicas sobre aquel risco del mar, ella y su alma; y la niña que no ha dejado la ternura de los primeros años atrás, esa niña que está caminando por el lado difícil de la vía, asustada y sola, muy sola. 

Lily Evans es una flor en capullo... y yo quiero estar ahí cuando florezca. 

Ella es así, ella es Mi Lily Evans... 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

Hey, por fin he salido del hoyo, espero que les haya gustado este chapter, la verdad me pareció algo aburrido pero no podía eliminarlo. Muy pronto: llega el cumple de Severus (nuestro adorado Sevie!) y el presente tan extraño que LIly le ha preparado. No es una fiesta aclaro. Algunas dudas acerca de la identidad de Lily se aclaran, pero para que el mundo se entere aún falta mucho!!! 

Hmmm... debo pedir una disculpa por un error FATAL que cometí al inicio de este fic. La idea original es que Lily es menor por tres años que Richard y James, pero estoy en el año equivocado. Si son lo suficientemente observadores, habrán notado que la línea de tiempo se ubica en 1976... pues no!!! Si Harry tiene que nacer en 1980 (cosa que me acabo de enterar...) Lily no puede tener a su hijo a la edad de 17 años, está muy chica!!!. Por lo que estoy pensando mover la fecha a 1972... mil disculpas!!! 

Gracias a todos los reviewers: 

Cristy: espero que el resto de los cpítulos te gusten... 

Iara: Sé que és algo confuso todo el rollo, pero todo se irá aclarando poco a poco. 

Lalwende: hablando de adicciones te puedo decir que yo tengo una con los fics L/J, más bien es como una obsesión. Yo sigo sin teléfono!!!!! 

Hermione de Potter: vaya que te gusta escribir, espero que te haya gustado este capitulillo. Lamentablemente no puedo explicar todo con lujo de detalle, ya que me tomaría más espacio y haría este fic muy tedioso. Pero si tienes más dudas, y esto va para todas las lectoras (si, me he dado cuenta que todas las personas que dejan reviews son chicas), que si tienen alguna duda o pregunta no duden en escribirme un mail. Me encanta tener correspondencia!! 


	12. Sev sobre ruedas

Jeje, dije que iba a subir este chap dos días después de el anterior, no?... Ermm... Lo siento mucho, pero no contaba que se atravesaba el viernes y el sábado, días en los que ffnet estuvo inactivo (Qué no leen los anuncios? Se cambiaron de sevidor!). Pero aunque un poco tarde ya llegó el 12. 

Saben algo?? es la primera vez que tengo tantas reviews en tan poco tiempo... eso es increíble!!!!! Mil gracias!!!! 

Algunas personas me dijeron que les gustó mucho la última parte del capítulo anterior... hmm no quedó como yo hubiera esperado, pero creo que tuvo el efecto que quería... no se preocupen, todavía hay mucho James: demons within; y que ni se diga de Lily. Por fin voy a acabar este año en Howarts (bueno, no yo, sino los personajes de este fic). El trece de la suerte es el fin de el primer año de Lil y el último en que convive con James. Las cosas se van a poner feas!!!! 

*No Croiff, no debes adelantar nada!!* Espero disfruten este chap... 

**_Capítulo 12 - Sev sobre ruedas_**

"20 puntos menos por correr en los pasillos" gritó enérgicamente James Potter. 

"No estamos corriendo cabeza hueca, deberías observar mejor. Esto se llama patinar, y el reglamento no lo prohíbe. Ni siquiera lo menciona..." Severus Snape contestó rápido y malhumorado. "Soy prefecto y sé que está bien y que no..." finalizó. 

"Aún así son 20 puntos y 10 más por discutir con un titular..." James no estaba del todo molesto, a decir verdad ni siquiera lo estaba. El simple hecho de poder quitar puntos a Slytherin le alegraba el día. 

"Entonces van a ser sesenta y más... porque no pensamos obedecerte Potter..." añadió desde la salida de la casa de Slytherin Lily Evans. 

"Te atreves a retar a un titular?" 

"Te atreves tú a retar a una maestra en encantamientos?" Movía amenazadoramente la varita en su mano. 

Esto cayó definitivamente a James. Sabía que Lily podía fácilmente someterlo con algún hechizo humillante. 

"Eso pensé... Sev, vamos... hay un largo camino hacia los terrenos." Y comenzó a moverse, pasó a James por un lado y ni siquiera se limitó a mirarlo. 

"No te tengo miedo Evans..." dijo secamente al verla cerca, y salió con paso apresurado. 

"Deberías Potter... deberías..." 

"Lily *thump* Espera a que me acostumbre a e- *thump* estas cosas *thump* aún no puedo guardar el equilibrio *thump* y ya me duele el maldito trasero! *thump* Ouch!" Desde que se puso los patines no había pasado dos minutos en pie. Las piernas le temblaban e intentaba agarrarse de todo lo que pudiera. Esta vez era de un gobelino que colgaba de la pared. 

Hoy era seis de marzo, el cumpleaños de Severus. Lily había decidido darle algo muy especial, parte de eso eran esos patines. Por su parte, y uniéndose a la causa 'Ayuden a Severus a no dar lástima sobre ruedas' ella usaba también unos. Pero a diferencia, ella no era tan torpe como para caerse a cada paso. 

FLASHBACK 

"Nunca en la vida, Lilianne Evans!" Severus levantó la voz. 

"Vamos Sev será divertido... sólo haré algunas modificaciones al campo y todo estará bien!" Lily trataba de convencerlo, hacía las expresiones más inocentes que conocía, su mirada con esos profundos ojos verdes proyectaba la dulce inocencia de una niña entusiasmada. 

"Así es como convences a Richard?" 

*Sonrisa* "Si, aunque hay algunas veces tengo que hacerlo entrar en razón a la fuerza..." 

"En un duelo?" Severus estaba sorprendido. Sabía que la chica era muy fuerte, pero no sabía que a su edad pudiera derrotar e un mago graduado. 

"Infinidad de veces!" Para Lily era lo más normal. Desde pequeña las enseñanzas de su abuelo habían sido principalmente en hechizos de ataque. "La mayoría es porque nos agrada hacerlo, de hecho aquí hay un salón de batalla, quieres-?" 

"No creo que sea rival para ti Lily... dame esas cosas, después de todo que es un cumpleaños sin diversión... si mi padre me viera, estoy seguro que me desheredaría por esto..." El chico se quejaba un poco, no le agradaba mucho la idea de aprender a usar artefactos Muggles. En especial si podían ser tan peligrosos... 

"Sev, tan sólo son unos patines! Por Dios, que pueden tener de mortal unos zapatos con ruedas!? Ahora de pie." 

Severus obedeció y se puso en pie como si no trajera nada en los pies, basta decir que ni siquiera pudo erguirse cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó de seco al suelo. 

*Thump* "Lo dicho, estas cosas son mortales..." 

_FACERE CORPORUS_

"Lily que fue lo que hiciste?" 

"Sólo algo para que aprendas más rápido. Intenta ponerte de pie nuevamente." 

Esta vez lo hizo sin ningún problema. 

"Ahora los patines están unidos a tus pies. Anda, verás lo divertido que es esto." 

"Es fácil decirlo cuando no eres tu la de los pies con ruedas..." 

"Hmmm... bien, entonces..." 

_ROTATULUM VELUT_

En un instante los pequeños zapatos que usaba se vieron reemplazados por unos patines que le cubrían la pierna hasta la rodilla. 

"Harás todo para que deje de quejarme verdad?" 

"Verdad... Nos vamos señor?" 

"Y como bajaremos hasta los terrenos, estamos en un séptimo piso... debe de haber muchísimas escaleras, sin contar las que se mueven en el ala norte..." Pensó que Lily había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. 

"Donde queda su sentido de aventura señor Snape, que es la diversión sin algo de erm... peligro?" 

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

Las escaleras más cercanas que había que bajar eran las de Slytherin... no menos de treinta escalones. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Alguna vez te imaginaste que bajo ese rostro de ángel se escondiera el peor de los monstruos?" Era James Potter quien hablaba, el pequeño dragón de felpa en sus manos lo miraba interrogativamente 'Humanos...' 

"Babyred es una completa-" 

"Con quien hablas Jamie?" 

"Ermm... pensaba en voz alta, que haces aquí?" 

"Yo también duermo aquí, recuerdas?" 

"Si claro... que tal estuvo la cena?" Trataba de retener al muñeco, que trataba por todos los medios de escapar de sus manos. Había intentado morder a su captor, pero no tuvo éxito al ser sus dientes de terciopelo 'Un gran humano me tiene preso... auxiliooooo' 

"Nada nuevo... bueno solo una cosa... pero creo que ya lo habrás notado... sabes porqué Babyred no come carne?" 

"Algunas personas criadas entre Muggles lo llaman ser vegetarianos, eso debe explicar su piel tan pálida y lo delgada que es..." Remus había llegado momentos después que Sirius. Él venía de la biblioteca. 

"Es que no han visto cuanto come!" Agregó James despreocupadamente. 

"Tal vez porque nosotros no seguimos cada paso que da." 

"No fastidies Padfoot, nunca la he seguido. Hemos cena-" cortó antes de que se le fuera la boca. 

"Ha! Que tenemos aquí Moony? Alguien ha estado saliendo con el enemigo! Traidor!" Sirius comenzó a burlarse. Después de todo ya había visto venir esto. 

"Que debemos hacerle a los traidores señor Padfoot señor?" Remus tomó un tono de soldado, se irguió y saludó. 

"Bueno sargento Moony, creo que un poco de risas será suficiente." *Mirada diabólica* 

"Oh no, no eso... ninguno de ustedes logró hacer bien el encantamiento animador." Estaba un poco asustado, sabía que los encantamientos no eran el fuerte de sus amigos, en especial si lo hacía Sirius. Acercó al dragón a su pecho, como intentando usarlo de escudo, pero el pequeño juguete parecía más asustado que él. 

Trató de correr, aún llevaba al peluche fuertemente presionado sobre su pecho. Sirius logró detenerlo antes de alcanzar la puerta de la habitación con una tacleada digna de un jugador de foot ball americano. El dragón salió volando. Alcanzó a extender sus delicadas alas de tela y consiguió planerar un poco en su caída, atravesó la puerta hacia la sala común. 

"No, Sirius suéltame. Debo ir antes de que alguien lo tome! Suéltame ya!" 

"A quien pertenece este adorable dragoncito?" una chica llegaba a la entrada de la habitación, su nombre era Miriam Jonhson. La peor pesadilla de James dentro de la torre Gryffindor. 

"Devuélvelo, no te interesa saberlo." James se reincorporaba. Su voz no era muy amistosa. Quien podía serlo con la señorita chismes después de rata Skeeter? 

El dragón tenía una verdadera mirada de pánico 'Una graya!'. La chica lo llevaba sostenido de un ala tan despreocupadamente que bien pudo dejarlo caer en cualquier momento. Miraba a James como queriendo que lo rescatara. Y eso que era sólo un peluche... 

Miriam Johnson era una chica del sexto año, la mayoría de la casa de Gryffindor sabían que decirle algo era como iniciar lo que terminaría en una tercera guerra mundial. Era una persona bajita y de complexión un poco... 'redonda', cabello castaño muy corto, y nadie conocía su verdadero rostro, ya que día usaba toneladas de maquillaje y en la noche cientos de pociones en cremas. Lo que sí era un hecho es que llevaba muy buena relación con las chicas de Ravenclaw, en especial con la reina de las noticias amarillistas en Hogwarts, Rita Skeeter. 

También era sabido que tenía algo por James, no se molestaba en disimular su gran interés por el guapo heredero de los Potter. No era algo bueno que precisamente ella estuviera haciendo preguntas. 

Nada bueno... 

"Oíste a James Miriam, créeme no querrás problemas..." Remus que era el más calmado interpuso al observar que James estaba por decir cosas poco agradables... 

"Puedes hacerme lo que quieras Jamie... soy materia dispuesta." La chica dijo con un tono travieso en su voz, sus ojos enfatizaron su afirmación. Batía las pestañas. 

James sintió al verla como una descarga eléctrica en la espina, acompañado de escalofríos. Esto debía ser una pesadilla. 

[_Por favor, que alguien me despierte!_] 

"Regresa el dragón de felpa, no te pertenece!" Más que una orden, sonaba a que ya había perdido toda la paciencia que había mostrado. Era una amenaza... 

"O si no que?" la chica era el colmo del desenfado, ni siquiera parecía tener un poco de vergüenza. 

"20 puntos de Gryffindor, por irrumpir en el dormitorio de los varones, 5 más por irrespeto a un titular y cinco más por... por no devolverme lo que me pertenece!" gritó finalmente. 

Ni eso pareció perturbar a la chica. Aunque dejó a un Remus y a un Sirius perplejos. 

"Se te cruzaron los cables Pr- James!?" "Acabas de quitar 30 puntos de tu propia casa idiota!" Los dos dijeron a la vez. 

La chica pensó en algo. "Lo tendrás bajo una condición... quiero una cita." 

"Ni en tus mejores sue-" 

"Por supuesto que tendrás una cita querida, ahora debes irte antes que nos hagas perder más puntos." Remus dio su mejor cara al decirlo. Sirius por su parte trataba de cerrarle la boca a James. 

"Bien, será el próximo sábado, muero por ir a Hogsmeade por una cerveza de mantequilla." Hacía su camino escaleras abajo. 

"Johnson! No olvidas algo?" 

"Oh si, a este estúpido muñeco le debo una cita con el chico más apuesto de la escuela." Tenía una sonrisa idiota en el rostro. Le dio un beso con su boca color rojo intenso y lo arrojó despreocupadamente hacia la puerta. La verdad, no le interesaba si lo atrapaban o no. El dragón volvió a planear en su caída. Pero esta vez cayó directo a los brazos de Remus. 

"ESTÁN ENFERMOS!?!?! ACABAN DE COMPROMETERME CON LA CHICA MÁS DESAGRADABLE A 20 METROS A LA REDONDA!!!!!" 

"... Será un problema quitar ésto de tu muñeco Prongs" Ni Remus ni Sirius prestaron atención al reclamo. Remus entraba de vuelta a la habitación, señalaba un gran punto rojo en el lomo del muñeco. "... El ministerio debería prohibir el uso de labiales, apuesto a que son tóxicos o contienen alguna clase de poción de amor que causan este tipo de manchas. Creo que en algún lugar vi un encantamiento removedor..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Lupin es un buen chico, un poco retraído quizá, no le gusta preocupar a los demás por sus problemas y piensa que los amigos son lo más importante, es lo que me agrada de él. Sirius Black es un caso aparte; piensa que la vergüenza es una comida, el cinismo un lugar en el Himalaya y los asuntos de los demás la moneda de cambio que todos quieren; pero trata de ayudar a los demás, le admiro por eso... pero hay algo malo con Petigrew, no es una persona en la que se pueda confiar, la verdad no se que hace cerca de ellos." Lily se paseaba por los pasillos en dirección a las escaleras más próximas. 

Severus casi iba a su paso, por fin había entendido la ciencia de patinar 'sobre pies caminas, sobre ruedas te deslizas; caminar sobre ruedas; suelo seguro'. Aunque aprender la lección le costó bajar los primeros dos pisos sobre el trasero... 

Aunque no era como un pato en el agua... 

*Thump* 

Bueno ni siquiera llegaba a gallina de charco... ya podía mover los pies sin caerse- 

*Thump* 

Tanto... 

Lily le había tenido mucha paciencia, a pesar de su expresión de inmensa tranquilidad por dentro se estaba riendo a morir. [_Todo mago es tan torpe para las actividades físicas?... O solo Severus Snape?... El mundo nunca lo sabrá..._] 

Por fin había llegado a las escaleras móviles. 

"Escucha Sev-" 

No pudo seguir al ver que su acompañante se acercaba a toda velocidad. Al parecer ya había tomado control de sus movimientos. 

Los ojos no siempre muestran la realidad... en cuanto pasó cerca de ella, Lily pudo ver que lejos de tener la situación bajo control, el pobre chico estaba aterrado a morir. Severus había acelerado su paso para alcanzar a Lily antes de llegar la fin del pasillo. Aceleró. Lo que el torpe había olvidado era como frenar...a su paso intentaba sostenerse de todo lo que había cerca, incluyendo a dos o tres estudiantes que estaban en el camino y que se hicieron a un lado a tiempo. 

"Severus recuerda los frenos en el talón!" 

La chica vio con terror que la escalera por la que iban a bajar estaba empezando a moverse. 

Eso en verdad la preocupó, Severus (A/N: si ya sé que mis lectoras lo adoran) estaba a punto de caer al vacío... Aceleró también para tratar de alcanzarlo. 

El eco de los gritos que profería Severus Snape resonaron por todo el espacio, los pocos estudiantes que ahí se encontraban salieron corriendo lejos al pensar que esa voz era indicio de ataque al castillo. 

Severus, seguido de cerca por Lily llegó al borde vacío del quinto piso y cayó... Quien haya dicho que una patata con alas de papel podría volar, nunca conoció a Snape... Lily tenía muy buenos reflejos, no frenó al llegar al borde, sino que se impulsó para llegar de un salto a la escalera en movimiento y lo hizo sin problema, justo al tiempo en que su amigo llevaba veinte metros de su caída. 

_CORPORUS LEVIOSA!_ gritó. 

Se había incorporado lo más rápido que pudo, y realizó el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente... lo que si olvido por completo fue sacar su varita (A/N: recuerden que no debe usar la magia sin una). 

Una figura subía por los aires, era el cuerpo de Severus Snape que parecía petrificado y más pálido de lo usual, casi transparente, su cabello estaba inusualmente desordenado, parecía una versión de Potter pero de cabello graso, pero eso no dejaba el hecho de que estuviera totalmente de punta. Sus ojos negros estaban desorbitados y parecía que su alma se había salido de su cuerpo. 

A Lily le tomó alrededor de treinta minutos volverlo a la realidad... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_... La isla de las manzanas ha sido un mito aún entre magos experimentados en el campo de la arqueología mágica, fuentes mágicas (léase orígenes y magia antigua, tomo VII, pg. 2854) afirman que la isla existe en un tiempo y espacio diferente al que se tiene en el mundo mágico. En sus diferentes..._

"Tomo siete... donde está? Ahí..." 

Un chico se encontraba en la biblioteca desde muy temprano, había tomado cerca de catorce libros con un mismo tema en común, además llevaba consigo una copia reciente de Animagos y criaturas mágicas, libro que de haber pertenecido a la escuela estaría resguardado en la sección especial de libros dentro de la oficina de Dumbledore. Remus Lupin miraba de la página de un libro a otro repetidamente, tomaba algunas notas y miraba por encima para ver si algún curioso se acercaba. 

"2845... aquí..." 

_ Orígenes de la magia. Magia antigua. Familias- historia mágica. _

Los orígenes de la magia se remontan a la época... en la era PreCamelot... en las tradiciones celtas se han encontrado evidencias de la vida del padre de la magia: Myrrdhin... Su supuesta... cuestiones mágicas, hechizos y bestias han sido relacionados en un intento... manejo metales y elementos como el oro y la plata, así como el oficio de artesano del hierro y algunos materiales avaloneses... hechizos de magia antigua... 

...a Gryffindor y Dencell... pacto del segundo miembro (Lease historia de los tratados y no tan tratados, tomo XVIII, pag. 274) como la única misión... varias familias de las que desde 1956 sobreviven nueve... la sectas y las diferentes disciplinas han sido relacionadas... 

"No dice nada que me sirva... demonios..." Pasaba una mano desesperadamente por su cabellera arena. 

_... Linea de sangre... A'lighieri (Quien se convirtió en escritor muggle), Saint-Signeon... Caronne... Aubuchon y finalmente Sinacroft; que al momento cuenta con cuatro integrantes. Radican en Francia desde 1962, tras el trágico deceso del primogénito..._

"Así que eras un dragón después de todo... Demonios..." Entendió algo... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Vamos Sev, ya solo faltan las escaleras de la entrada principal!" Lily tuvo que gritar al ver que su amigo se había rezagado a unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba. 

"Esto es tu idea de- *thump*" cayó de nuevo"... un cumpleaños feliz?" Casi no podía hablar por la falta de aire, todo el cuerpo le dolía, se había caído más de 10 veces, once con la reciente, sin contar las otras veces que estuvo a punto de caer de las escaleras móviles, o que su pantalón se había atorado muchas veces al caer, rompiéndose más de seis veces 'los hechizos reparadores son una bendición'. Hubo otra ocasión en que terminó sin ellos estando en el tercer piso, 'mero accidente' al abrir uno de los salones donde tres estudiantes practicaban el hechizo invisibilizador (A/N: hasta a mi me cuesta trabajo pronunciarlo!!). 

"Vamos Sev, sino no podrás ver tu regalo!" 

"Pensé que había sido este par de cosas del diablo!" 

"Se llaman patines Sev, y son invención Muggle, no del demonio." 

"Lo que sea, podrías hacerme un favor? Levítame para bajar las últimas escaleras, ya no puedo dar un paso más." y cayó al suelo, sólo para recordar las múltiples caídas que habían ocasionado el dolor en el trasero... [_Después de esto necesitaré un cojín para poder sentarme... que humillante!_] 

Lily tuvo que aceptar que Severus ya no tenía la fuerza ni el humor para continuar. 

_FICARE_

"Pudiste hacer eso desde un principio Lily." Severus sentía que todo el cansancio desparecía, Lily había hecho un hechizo fortalecedor en él. 

La pelirroja se puso a una orilla del camino. "Vamos tenemos que salir al patio." 

Al llegar a la orilla del camino hacia Hogsmeade Lily se detuvo. 

_VIATELLUM_

Un camino de concreto apareció frente a ella hacia la cabaña del leñador un kilómetro adelante. 

"Si me logras derrotar en una carrera entonces te daré tu regalo Sev. Listo?" 

"Tengo opción?" A pesar de que le parecía algo raro el concepto que tenía la chica de 'diversión' aceptó la prueba, después de todo un día con Lily siempre estaba lleno de sorpresas. "Te voy a demostrar que no eres la mejor en todo Evans!" 

"Adelante!" Los dos salieron a toda velocidad, Severus había aprendido muy rápido a patinar en zonas planas, así que el camino no era problema para él. Gracias al tamaño de sus piernas avanzaba más rápido que Lily, quien alentó un poco el paso a propósito. 

Llegó a la puerta de la cabaña."Lo hice! Lo ves te gané." Se volvió para ver que detrás de él no había nadie. "Estás ahí?" gritó hacia la dirección por la que había llegado. 

"E- Es a mi a quien hablas?"una chica contesto. Salía de la cabaña justo detrás de él. Era ni mas ni menos que Verónica Silvern. "Buen día señor Snape, me enteré que hoy era su cumpleaños y me atreví a traerle un obsequio, yo- erm..." Le acercó una pequeña cajita de cristal. 

Severus la abrió inmediatamente, estaba tan nervioso que casi la tira al suelo en un descuido. Eran unas mancuernillas hechas en oro puro. Tenían la forma de una serpiente enroscada. Estaba sin palabras. 

"Mi familia tiene joyerías, trabajan el oro en cualquier forma. Le han gustado? Yo misma las hice..." 

"Son deslumbrantes, mu- muchas gracias..." 

Los dos sonreían nerviosamente. No sabían que decir. 

Una lechuza llegó volando y arrojó un paquete pequeño justo a los brazos de Severus. Había reconocido aquel magnífico animal como Rye, la lechuza de plumas lustrosas que pertenecía a Lily. Abrió el paquete inmediatamente, tenía una mezcla de coraje y excitación corriendo por las venas. Lily le debía algunas explicaciones y un par de zapatos nuevos. Dentro de el paquete había un par de zapatos de piel, eran negros y parecían de fabricación muggle; también había cientos de papeles de distintos colores, destacaba uno totalmente blanco que estaba doblado hasta arriba, lo tomó y leyó su contenido: 

_ Estás enfadado? Espero que no, éste es tu verdadero regalo, sólo quería que sufrieras un poco para que realmente disfrutaras el final. Lo que vez aquí son vales por artículos de las tiendas de todo Hogsmeade. Estoy segura que la señorita Silvern estará gustosa de acompañarte. _

Por cierto, el hechizo de los patines lo retiré antes de enviarte este paquete, te gustan los zapatos? ya quítate esos patines, no será agradable pasearte por todo el pueblo sobre ruedas. Aunque al parecer por lo que veo desde aquí a la chica Silvern no le importa del todo. Disfruta tu día. 

Con Amor,   
Lily. 

[_Así que me estás observando Lily. Típico_] Severus sonrió. 

[_Parece que ha recibido algo muy importante, será mejor que me vaya..._] 

La chica comenzó la retirada. 

"Espera! No te vayas... Erm... te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade... erm... commigo?" la tomó del brazo. "Después de todo tengo que conseguir un par de zapatos..." 

"Me parecen adorables lo que usa. Que tipo de zapatos son esos?" 

"Ahh... la verdad son de fabricación muggle, son el regalo de Lily Evans, creo que les dice patines... no soy muy bueno con ellos... la verdad me he caído bastante seguido." 

"Esa chica es muy especial verdad?" preguntó Verónica un poco desanimada. 

"Es una gran amiga sin duda..." Severus sonreía hacia el cielo. "Es una chica única." Y se volvió a mirarla, la sonrisa seguía. "Tú también eres única para mi Veronica, nos vamos?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

La chica que observaba desde su balcón, sonreía tristemente mientras aferraba a su pecho el pequeño gato en sus brazos... 

"Sabes algo Likos?... es muy complicado esto del amor..." 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

Si piensan que su día no puede ir peor, siempre piensen que hay otro pobre que siempre está, por mucho, peor que ustedes. Si no, preguntenle al pobre Sevie *Croiff recomienda el fic Mi nombre es Severus, o My name's Severus si lo buscan el ffnet. Escrito por Silverfox. Es el fic más gracioso y a la vez tierno que he leído sobre Severus. En algunas partes casi lloré. Imagínenlo como un chico super dulce de 15 años, y que tiene un erizo verde!!!!* 

Entre algunas noticias importantes (... y terribles ... I may say...) ya voy que comienzo exámenes la semama próxima, así que el chapter 13 lo voy a subir en dos semanas más. Nooooooo!!!! no me gustan los exámenes.... me aterra la electricidad y no doy una en compu... tengo que aventarme como 25 problemas en electricidad y no se ni J de lo que tengo que hacer... Todo sea en nombre de la ingeniería. Ermm...Dije eso en algún momento?... *Croiff está oyendo música funeraria dentro de su cabecita* 

Por cierto, ya conseguí el latin dictionary, así que las palabras de los hechizos que leyeron allá arriba en verdad tiene significado. 

Bueno, gracias por sus reviews. 

Paulika: EL siete de septiembre eeeeeeee es... es nuestro a-ni-versario y no sabemos.... Siiii, me encanta esa canción!!!! 

Kitty: La verdad es que esto de la familia es una bendición. Te ha gustado este capítulo?? 

Lalwende: gracias!!! 

Mirtle: A mi me encanta el misterio!!! Se que me odiarán algunas personas por esto pero me encanta dejarlas con dudas en este fic. Pero todo tiene una razón, aunque aún no sea clara. La verdad no he escuchado mucho de Tori Amos, aunque las canciones que he oído en verdad son buenas, conque te gusta la buena música ehh? a mi me encanta radiohead y las locuras que sacan con cada cd. Si este fic me recordara alguna canción en especial sería la de 'Drops of Jupiter - Train' si le pones atención verás por qué... 

Hermione de Potter: Definitivamente este final es lo mejor de todo el capítulo, a mi también me gustó, sobre todo cuando escribe "... yo quiero estar ahí cuando florezca" *ahhhh... a Croiff le ca un vuelco el corazón!* 

Iara (hinkypunk): eres la chica del arranged marriage!? cielos!! Gracias por leer esto! 

Catty_Shenka: Siempre pensé que Konnichiwa era buenos dias, y ohayo (no se como se escribe) era en general, en fin... Vaya que tenemos cosas en común!!!! Por supuesto que he leído X, y la versión en manga es por mucho diferente de la peli, son 22 libros (creo) y si quieres leer algo bueno de clamp tienes que buscar los de RGveda, estoy segura que te encantará!!! (aunque resulta que está más enredado que este fic). Española!!! El papá de mi mamá (entiéndase mi awe *de cariño*) era español, pero de Santander; está cerca?? Tomaré en cuenta tus recomendaciones, gracias!! 

Gin - Gin: *blush* gracias, trataré de darme un tiempo para subir el próximo chap, si los exámenes me lo permiten... 

Selene: Yo acostumbraba hacer lo mismo, cuando aún tenía teléfono me desvelaba de lo lindo todos los fines de semana leyendo fics, me alegra que te haya gustado. Y que viva el girl Power!!!! 

Rey Miyamoto: Graaacias. Siento que he oído tu nombre por otro lado.... tienes algun fic?? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Coming next...**  
Ni yo misma lo sé... aún no está escrito el 13...  
Lo único que puedo decirles es que se llevará a cabo la graduación y que Jamie hará la rabieta de su vida por culpa de nuestra Lily *Angelique*. 

Gomen!!  



	13. Mis días a tu lado

Espero que no se cansen de leer esto, debería separarlo en dos más cortos?, después de todo mis exámenes me dieron espacio para escribir *Croiff pide que no pregunten calificaciones*...  Felicidades Hermione de Potter!!!!, llegará la torta por mensajería?  *just kidding* Este capítulo es para ti… Alguien más cumple en este mes?  Saben, deberían decirme la fecha, mínimo una tarjetita electrónica les puedo mandar... 

Disclaimer:  Jeje... creen que yo me inventé todo este rollo? Pues en parte... lo que leen si es mío, pero la idea original y la mayoría de los personajes son de J. K. R's mind!

**Capítulo 13.  Mis días a tu lado**

"Ambos sabemos que lo sabes...  No hay necesidad de fingir."

"Que es lo que harás conmigo?"

"La pregunta es qué harás tú ahora que lo sabes..."

"No pretendo hacerte daño..."

"... Yo tampoco quiero hacértelo... guardarás mi secreto?"

"Tengo condiciones..."

"Tu hermano está bien... Mencioné que son muy parecidos? Es una buena persona, no desea hacerte daño..."

"Sin embargo lo hace... pero no es de él de quien deseo hablar."

"Lo sé.  Relaciones imposibles Moony... puedo llamarte así?...  Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo."

"Por supuesto... nueva amiga..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

El tiempo pasó muy rápido.  Sirius y Remus cumplieron la promesa que le habían hecho a Miriam, ella tuvo su cita, aunque no fue precisamente con James.  

FLASHBACK

"Pongamos las cosas en claro, ella dijo que quería una cita... nunca dijo que quería a Prongsie de cita, correcto?"

"Como siempre Padfoot." Remus mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

"Entonces que tienes en mente, señor yo-lo-se-todo.  Hacer una poción Polijugos e ir con ella en mi nombre?"

"No, no creo soportar un minuto a su lado, no tengo el estómago para eso.  Necesitamos a alguien que esté dispuesto a hacerlo por su gran amigo Jamie...  Miriam no puede ser más terrible en una cita..."

 "Cita? Quien tiene una cita?"

"Wormtail! Querido amigo..."

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marzo fue rápido, la poca nieve que quedaba en los campos había dejado un brillo particular a la vegetación que retoñaba bajo el sol de primavera.  Los rayos de sol se empezaban a sentir en la piel cuando había partidos de Quidditch o cuando las personas paseaban por las tardes.  Hablando de Quidditch, la temporada se había reanudado en los últimos días del mes, con el juego que posicionó a Huffelpuff en último lugar,  el encuentro Slytherin-Ravenclaw, a finales de Abril, terminó con la victoria de las serpientes por un marcador 190-30.  Lo que los dejaba empatados a la cabeza con Gryffindor.  De nuevo, Lily no participó.  El partido final sería el primer sábado de Junio, después de pasar los exámenes finales.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho dentro del castillo, James disfrutaba más que nunca quitando puntos hasta por respirar a cualquier Slytherin que se cruzara en su camino,  aunque más de una vez tuvo que retractarse al perder la batalla en contra de la Princesita Rouge.  Lily Evans demostraba una vez más que nada podía contra ella.  

"Te has dado cuenta que pronto terminará el año?"  La pelirroja se encontraba en la lechucería con Severus,  el chico enviaba algunas cartas a casa.

"Estoy contando los días..." dijo sin mucho ánimo.

"Que has decidido?"

"Velex me ha pedido una vez más que ocupe su puesto..."

"Y el ministerio?"

"No he recibido ninguna proposición formal..."  miraba por la ventana más próxima la vista hacia el lago.

La actitud del chico era irregular, algo parecía preocuparle.  Lily se puso de pie frente a Severus.  Dejaba ver en su manera un dejo de impaciencia.

"Dilo..."

"Decir que?"

"Lo que sea que estás pensando... prefieres que lo vea por mi misma?"

Severus permaneció en silencio.

"De-"

"-He sido invitado a ser un death Eater..."

Silencio.

"Dí algo... por favor..."  bajó la vista nuevamente.

"Para Voldemort las 'invitaciones' no existen, lo sabes bien..." Lily respondió secamente.

"Avery lo hace ver todo más fácil..."

"Ese enfermo?"

"No tengo elección.  Aunque no quiero pelear en tu contra..."

"No lo harás.  Te lo aseguro."  La pelirroja se alejó con paso firme.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abril fue el mes en que Lily cumplió años, de alguna manera muchos chicos habían averiguado la fecha y habían mandado centenares de rosas y otras flores así como chocolates, dulces, joyas, libros e invitaciones a salir, entre otras cosas.  Casi finalizando mayo aún tenía suficientes golosinas para repartir entre todos, James se comió la gran parte ya que sus visitas a Lily habían aumentado considerablemente a últimas fechas.  En verdad estaba mejorando en encantamientos.

Y en verdad estaba ganando terreno con ella... no solo los insultos fuera de la casa fueron cesando, sino que incluso parecía que empezaban a entenderse.  La mayoría de las chicas estaban celosas de Lily y los chicos querían desollar a James.  A menudo se les veía caminando juntos por los campos cercanos al lago.  Podían pasar horas charlando indiferentes a sus alrededores... hasta la caída de la noche.  Aunque la actitud seca de Lily jamás cambió.

"Has visto a Lily Evans?" James preguntaba a cada persona que veía al paso en los corredores.

"No desde esta mañana-" Mandy Parkinson, una Slytherin neutral contestaba.

"Podrías decirle que la estoy buscando si la ves? Gracias." James ni siquiera la dejó terminar la oración.  Salió corriendo.

Campo de Quidditch, biblioteca, el lago, su habitación, comedor... donde más podría buscar... claro, torre de astronomía!  A Lily le encantaba observar las constelaciones en las noches del verano.

La encontró sobre la cornisa de la ventana más alta, parecía perdida en la inmensidad del cielo estrellado.

"Cómo hace para subir hasta allá?" se dijo a sí mismo James al observarla desde uno de los balcones cercanos, no podía negar que la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su rostro dándole un semblante poco común, de una dulce nostalgia.

"Dicen algo interesante en esta noche?" preguntó un momento después.

"Te lo diría su supiera leerlas..." Ella se volvió a verlo.  "El destino es cosa que cada quien se crea."

"Podrías bajar? Necesito decirte algo?"

"Cuál es la diferencia, puedes hablar desde ahí..."

"Es algo personal, no me gustaría gritarlo?"

Hablar a esa distancia implicaba que levantaran la voz.

 "De acuerdo, hazte a un lado" y se puso de pie sobre la delgada cornisa.  En un salto amplio llegó al piso del balcón, justo frente a James.  La chica era muy hábil.

"Te recomiendo que la cierres Potter, la necesitas para hablar..." Se refería a la boca del chico que estaba abierta, James estaba estupefacto.

"Si... erm- Lily..."  Pasaba sus manos nerviosas sobre su desordenado cabello, como sólo James Potter sabía hacerlo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Las cosas eran un caos desde la llegada del último trimestre, los estudiantes de séptimo no tenían lugar a descanso alguno.  Incluso los merodeadores, habían sido vistos varias veces en la biblioteca. Todo giraba alrededor de exámenes, exámenes y más exámenes.

También estaba el problema de los proyectos finales, era sabido que los únicos que habían terminado su trabajo eran Lily, Severus y un chico Huffelpuff que era muy bueno en Herbología.  Nadie sabía que era lo que habían preparado, pero las tres cabezas eran las mejores en diferentes materias.  James se había unido a Arabella y a Sirius, sólo así podían vigilar que no hiciera locuras con la poción que habían desarrollado.  Aunque no lo aparentara, Sirius era el mejor en Pociones después de Snape.  Juntos habían desarrollado lo que llamaron el elixir antimentiras.  Remus había encontrado compañía en dos chicos realmente buenos si de criaturas mágicas se trataba, habían hallado la forma de someter un basilisco.  Mientras que el pobre Peter, había hallado consuelo en Lucius Malfoy y el chico Lestrange, ideaban la manera de controlar a un hombre lobo.

Se acercaba rápidamente el día de la presentación de los resultados, y habría jueces traídos especialmente del ministerio para la ocasión.  Todo esta farsa de los proyectos sólo tenía la intención de hallar a posibles aciertos para el ministerio en contra de la creciente amenaza que presagiaba Voldemort.

 "Evans, Abbott y Snape... adelante!"  

McGonnagall salió de una de las puertas de los calabozos en donde se llevaban a cabo las demostraciones.  Todos los alumnos habían sido citados a una hora especifica, y a las 12 del día, era el turno del equipo de Lily.  A diferencia de otros grupos que ya se encontraban en el lugar cargando grandes ollas y artefactos; Severus, Hareton (Abbott) y ella llevaban simplemente una varita seca.  En realidad era un pequeño rosal que se veía seco y sin una gota de vida que se encontraba muy maltratada de las raíces, y una pequeña maceta (tan pequeña que cabía perfectamente en las grandes manos de Severus).

Los tres chicos se adelantaron a la habitación.  

 "Dime linda, cuantos años tienes?"  uno de los jueces le preguntó, parecía muy interesado en el semblante de la chica.  Su nombre era Bartemius Crouch.

 "Soy de transformaciones avanzadas, importa en algo mi edad?"  La pelirroja preguntó seria.  Con lo que se ganó una sonrisa de otro de los jueces, Harold Potter.

"Lily Evans es una de nuestras estudiantes prodigio, señores; ha llegado desde Beauxbuttons este año y se ha destacado-" McGonnagall trataba de disimular la falta de tacto que había tenido la chica con una de las personas más importantes del ministerio.

 "Eso me gusta en una persona, señorita... el carácter!" El hombre de unos cincuenta años le sonrió amablemente.

Lily relajó el semblante.  Comenzó a dar su explicación ayudada por Severus y en la parte de los ingredientes por Hareton.

 "Así es como funciona... Severus?"  El Huffelpuff dio las indicaciones a Severus para que arrojara un líquido en la planta que recién había plantado.

FRIGIOS 

Dijo inmediatamente de haber puesto la solución.

Las personas no comprendían lo que estaban haciendo los jóvenes.  Pero la atención se tornó rápidamente a la voz que empezaba a cantar en uno de los extremos del salón.  Lily entonaba una melodía que no tenía palabras, sólo tonalidades cautivantes.

Al darse cuenta que los mayores la observaban extendió un brazo en dirección de los otros dos chicos.  Incitando a que observaran lo que pasaba.

Al volver la vista como lo indicaba la chica, se encontraron con que en el lugar donde habían plantado la vara espinosa crecía el más bello de los rosales que un mago haya visto jamás.  Lily se acercó mientras entonaba lo que parecía en fin de su melodía y tomó una de las rosas más grandes y se la entregó a Crouch.

"Esto es por la rudeza de mi trato hace unos minutos."

"No hay necesidad pequeña... pero dime que fue exactamente lo que vimos?"  El hombre estaba anonadado, el acto de la chica y el detalle de la flor lo había dejado sin habla.

Los chicos habían descubierto una propiedad de una de las plantas más raras que la herbología conocía.  La llamaban 'Crissende Avalon' (A/N: el nombre de Avalon se le añadió porque son muy pocos los lugares donde se puede encontrar.  Algunos antiguos decían que sólo podía crecer en lugares donde se hubiera arrojado un puñado de tierra Avalonesa).  Tenía la tendencia de que al momento de ser cortada despedía unos polvos venenosos desde la raíz que mataban en un instante; era una flor hermosa, sin duda.  Muy parecida a las orquídeas gigantes de los muggles sólo que su textura y color no era algo usual, era transparente pero tenía reflejos azules cristal, estaba hecha de filamentos en una sustancia parecida al vidrio, tan delgada como la película de una burbuja pero al tacto resistente y suave como una seda.

Los jugos de una Crissende como parte de una infusión, podía aumentar el aura mágica de una persona, Lily lo había demostrado al dar la energía vital que necesitaba la planta para volver a florecer, sin la ayuda de una varita  (A/N: No, no hizo la trampa de utilizar sus poderes.  La fórmula en verdad trabajaba!).  Aunque había un problema aún, necesitaban un medio frío para que funcionara.

 "Sorprendente señores, a pesar de su corta edad han hecho un descubrimiento fantástico!"  Otro de los jueces se puso en pie y empezó a aplaudir.  Muy pronto los demás lo siguieron.

Después de ellos siguieron muchos grupos más, pero ninguno presentó algo tan innovador como el de Lily.  La poción de James había dado buenos resultados, su elixir antimentiras funcionaba así:  al minuto de haber sido ingerido, la persona al decir una mentira arrojaba todo tipo de animales asquerosos de la boca, no era espectacular; pero fue aceptado de buena gana, cuando Sirius no paraba de echar cosas raras por la boca.  Remus también había salido bien librado, aunque no tuvo permiso para hacer una demostración ya que era imposible meter un basilisco en un área tan pequeña.  Y finalmente Peter, que terminó catalogado como 'Probable death eater'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Richard había observado de cerca los cambios en Lily desde su llegada a Hogwarts.  Sin duda eran para bien, nunca había visto a su niña demostrar que podía desenvolverse y volver a reír.  No podía decir que era feliz, ya que ninguno de los dos conocía el término.  Pero tal vez se acercaba más a 'aceptación de la vida', pero aún le faltaba superar los sucesos del pasado, debía superar su deseo de venganza y abrir su corazón a las personas.  A aquellos a quienes consideraba amigos.

La chica que había negado tanto tiempo la existencia de su corazón por fin daba muestras de uno... estaba feliz y preocupado al mismo tiempo.  Desde aquel día en el Lily le había dicho que aquel chico era inmune a sus hechizos Richard había perdido la tranquilidad, se había pasado muchas noches leyendo en busca de respuestas; miles de cosas ocupaban sus pensamientos a todas horas, pero sólo uno resonaba constantemente en su cerebro...

El heredero del treceavo poder había aparecido... 

_"Remí!  Disculpa que te haya hecho esperar, estaba charlando con James Potter y me olvidé de la hora."_  La pelirroja subía a su sala, corría a abrazarlo como siempre lo hacía.  Pero notó que algo raro pasaba con Richard.  _"Cariño?_"

_"Está bien Cariño, dime... que tan bien conoces a este chico Potter?" _Dijo tranquilamente. 

La pregunta fue extraña.  _"Bueno, sé aparte de lo que su hermana loca te debió haber dicho, James es un chico sensible y muy bromista, le encanta ver a las personas sonreír... por otra parte, es todo un caballero cuando es serio.  Sé que nunca traicionaría a sus amigos..._

"Te considera su amiga?" 

_ "Por supuesto! Eso no tienes porqué preguntarlo..."_

_ "Y tu lo consideras tu amigo?"_

_ "Remí... que está pasando?" _

_ "Sólo contesta..."_

_ "Si..."_

 "Si que?" 

_ "Si lo considero mi amigo..."_

_ "Te voy a contar algo que me dijo papá hace muchos años, es referente a nosotros y a las otras líneas de Camelot..." _Tomó un momento y dio un suspiro profundo.  _"Y es esto...  desde los tiempos antiguos a los herederos de Merlín nos tomó tiempo, encontrar a los poseedores de los dones;  cada una de esas familias está protegida con el mismo escudo, el pacto del segundo miembro.... has oído hablar de él?"_

_"Por supuesto cariño, conseguimos romperlo para recuperar los dones que no se regresaron voluntariamente, no es así?"_

_ "Si, así fue con las familias de Lancelot, Lionel y Carmanduc.  Pero al romper cada uno fortalecíamos los otros... por lo que encontrar al heredero del último don fue imposible de reconocer tratando de localizar su aura..."_  

_"Fue? Lo has encontrado? Quién es Remí?" _ Lily se había sobresaltado de tal manera que se levantó del mueble y encaró directamente al chico. _"James Potter es?..."_ su voz se había tornado casi una plegaria.

La besó en la frente.  Trataba de disculparse. _"... Aún no sé quién es el heredero..."_ Mintió.  El chico desvió la mirada, sabía que mirar a su pequeña directo a los ojos sería su confesión.   _"Percival y Belafonte no serán suficientes para distinguirlo..."_

_"Que podemos hacer?  No me puedo quedar sentada a esperar, no hay tiempo para eso..."_

_"El llegará a nosotros Cariño, con el tiempo, la sabia Nivene..."_

_"Cuando volveremos a casa?"_

_"Que te parece la noche tu última noche de escuela?"_

_"Suena genial...  Cuál es tu excusa en el ministerio?"_

_"Algo se me ocurrirá..."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 "Ya tienes pareja para el baile de graduación Prongs?" Remus preguntó al terminar de leer un libro.

 "Por supuesto Moony, estamos hablando de James Potter, un merodeador no tiene problemas por falta de chicas, nos llueven por montones...." Sirius hablaba con gran aire de autosuficiencia, lo que le valió un almohadazo desde la cama contigua, la de Remus.

"No deberías hablar de las chicas así, no son objetos Sirius.  Mi pareja es la mejor chica de Hogwarts..." James añadió justificando la almohada.  No pudo evitar que una sonrisa inundara su rostro.  "Y la más bella..."

 "Debo entender que la chica en cuestión tiene cerebro? Hmm.. pocas opciones... eso deja fuera a las Huffelpuff..."

Sirius posaba una mano sobre el mentón, estaba analizando algunos hechos.

 "... A Riley, Cappadora, Healey, Richards, Grant y Aaron de Ravenclaw también... una de Slytherin? Ni pensarlo!  Entonces tiene que ser una Gryffindor!"  dijo después de un momento.

 "Espera! Que hay de Evans?... ella es de Slytherin..." Remus señaló.

 "Ni pensarlo, oí que irá con Snape el grasiento.  Ambos sabemos que es mucha pieza para nuestro amigo... No te ofendas Jamie, pero es la verdad."  Sirius le tenía una especie de aprecio por su fuerza de carácter.  La consideraba la única chica inteligente sobre el planeta.

 "Lily Evans es mucha pieza para cualquiera..." Finalizó el chico de los dulces ojos azules y el cabello rebelde.  "Pero el destino es cosa que cada quien se crea..." 

James sabía perfectamente quien sería el acompañante de la Princesita, y no era precisamente Severus Snape.

_Tal vez..._ fueron sus palabras... y las acompañó con la más bella de las sonrisas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La mañana del 30 de junio había llegado.  Era un martes excepcionalmente soleado y cálido, Severus había ido a visitar a Lily por un pasaje hecho por la chica.  Desde le dijo que muchas personas habían notado su ausencia en los dormitorios de Slytherin, decidió tomar una de las habitaciones para acabar con las sospechas, nadie sabía que no dormía en ella; y mucho menos que en ella había un pasaje hacia sus verdaderas habitaciones.

El partido de la final de Quidditch se había celebrado.  Slytherin había quedado en segundo lugar por una diferencia de 10 puntos.  Así que la copa de Quidditch quedaba por segundo año consecutivo en Gryffindor.

"Sev, esto es para ti." Lily le entregó una pequeña caja con un gran moño de tela. "Ábrelo en la ceremonia, te encantará!"

"Que pasó con Avery? No me volvió a decir nada..." Desde aquel día en la lechucería, no habían seguido insistiendo en llamarlo al lado oscuro; era algo raro, de no dar una respuesta pronta, Severus se vería en grandes problemas.  Avery dejó de asediarlo.

"Puede ser que lo haya olvidado... al igual que Lucius, Lestrange y los dos gorilas descerebrados que siempre los acompañan (A/N: Hablaba de Crabble y Goyle).  Se suponía que tu debías decirme a mi... no mencionaste nada de eso..."  Antes de borrar sus memorias, Lily se había enterado de algunos secretos de enemigo, uno de ellos era que ella se encontraba también en la lista de invitaciones.

"No podía arriesgarte.  Es un peligro que él te descubra.  Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Les canté una canción muy especial..." *Sonrisa malévola* "No sabes lo débiles de mente que pueden ser algunas personas..."

"Canción?  Cada día me sorprendes más..."

"No debes preocuparte, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta lo que sucedió... y van a pasar un mal rato cuando Voldemort les pida la reseña del día... daría lo que sea por ver sus rostros aterrorizados." 

"Eso fue un hechizo sonoro?"

"Los conoces?"

"He oído hablar de ellos... mi madre me contaba historias cuando era pequeño..."

"Oh si... la de Issobelle, cierto?"

El chico asintió.  "Ahora veo que es cosa de familia..." sonrió un poco.  Todo sobre Lily resultaban ironías de la vida.

"Para quien son todos esos regalos?"  Había observado que sobre la mesita de la habitación se encontraban algunos paquetes más.

"El verde es para Sylvia, fue una gran alumna de encantamientos; el de moño azul es de Narcisa que saldrá del país por una temporada,"  Atrapó en el suelo algo que trataba de esconderse bajo el mueble, era un cachorro de Gran Danés, una de las razas de perros más grandes.  "... este simpático animalito es para Rubeus Hagrid, el leñador, es un sujeto simpático y adora a los animales, estoy segura que este pequeño le encantará; el que está justo al lado del de Narcissa es de Verónica, tu pareja de esta noche, he oído que quiere hacer la prueba para el ministerio, tal vez puedan trabajar juntos Sev..."

Severus se ruborizó un poco.  Había logrado una 'profunda amistad' con la chica.

Lily trató de suprimir una pequeña risa.  "... aquel que puedes ver al borde es para Sirius, en realidad es una broma, no hay mejor regalo para él; el dorado es para James, aunque no debería darle nada... se apropió de mi Sigfrid; en fin, el sobre que está a un lado es para Lupin,  sabes que somos amigos?  Me alegra saber que es un chico tan sensato..."

"El ama desea empacar algo?"  Uno de los elfos salió de una de las puertas de servicio ocultas.

"No Tolby, no llevaré equipaje... quiero que todo lo conserven en su lugar en mi ausencia, de acuerdo?"  Lily se distrajo un poco para responder las palabras de su elfo.

"Te vas?  Y el baile?  Pensé que irías con Potter."

"No me dio tiempo de darle una respuesta... Sirius llegó tres días después diciendo que ya tenía pareja, y que es de Gryffindor..." le sonrió cortésmente. 

"Ese Potter no deja de ser el imbécil de siempre.  Aún puedes conseguir a alguien Lily... todos los chicos estarían dispuestos..."

"No Sev, ya tengo compromiso... esta noche regreso a casa."

"Sola?  Dijiste que Francia ya no era segura, Richard no lo permitirá..."

"Francia sólo fue un lugar temporal, mi verdadero hogar es-"

_"Lista para partir Cariño?"_  un hombre había aparecido a mitad de la sala, era Richard.

"Te esperaba, salimos en este instante?" 

"_De eso quería hablarte Lily..._ Oh, señor Snape!... no lo había visto, disculpe la interrupción... hablaban de algo importante?"  Richard notó la presencia de Severus, quien estaba a sus espaldas.

"Sólo una charla... Lily me decía que parten esta noche a casa."

El rubio asintió.  "Me temo que sólo será Lily quien se va..." Se volvió hacia la chica.  "Lo lamento Lil, en estos momentos no me puedo liberar del ministerio, tendré que participar en el entrenamiento de los nuevos aurores..."

"Qué?... No puede otra persona ocuparse de eso!? Por que tienes que ser tú?  No iré... no quiero separarme de ti."  Lily se comportaba extrañamente como la niña caprichosa que dejó de ser hacía muchos años.

"Vi venir esto, irás por tu voluntad o tendré que mandarte por los medios difíciles?"  Richard más que molesto parecía divertido por la situación, lo que era obvio por el semblante de su rostro, tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"Cómo lo quieres hacer tu Richard, voluntario o te arrastro hasta el lago?" Lily tenía la misma expresión que Severus comprendió después...

El preludio a un duelo...

"Antes que se empiecen a batir... podrían decirme si mi vida peligra al quedarme?"

"Todo estará bien..."

"... Siempre y cuando tengas cuidado de esquivar los hechizos perdidos..."

"Comprendo... feliz viaje- a- a quien se vaya..."  Severus hacía su camino hacia su sala.

"Regresa antes del baile, quiero tomarte una foto en la túnica de gala.  Aún estaremos aquí para esa hora." Dijo perdiendo un segundo el contacto visual con el Richard. Para hablar mientras veía el rostro de Severus.  El chico de ojos negros salió de la habitación después de asentir.

"No quiero que esto se prolongue mucho, la hermana de Potter me ha comprometido a que la acompañe esta noche..."

"Pensé que era un lastre..."

_"Y lo es... pero uno muy listo..."_

_"Y perseverante... que ha sido? Algún tiempo antes de navidad... cielos!"_  Lily hacía la cuenta de los meses que Caroline llevaba intentando salir con Richard, y había contado que eran más de siete. _"Eso es voluntad, apuesto lo que quieras a que también estuvo en Gryffindor..."_

_"Dejemos mis penas a un lado quieres? Lista?"_

_"Cuando quieras Cariño."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

El día fue lento, la mayoría de las chicas habían salido a Hogsmeade y para algunos estuvo permitido el uso de trasladores hacia el callejón Diagon, todo era bullicio en las salas.

Muy pronto llegó la noche, Severus subió de nuevo a la torre de Lily, cuando aún era temprano, como se lo había pedido la chica, vestía de negro, y había sostenido su cabello en una coleta, tenía un aire de terrateniente del siglo 18, aunque más sofisticado, su túnica de gala era larga y de cuello alto, en los puños llevaba puestas las mancuernilla que Verónica le había regalado.  Sorprendentemente, Severus Snape se veía extrañamente apuesto.

Encontró a los chicos que había dejado hacía horas tendidos en el suelo, ambos jadeaban exhaustos, tenían algunas heridas pero nada grave, y la habitación se caía a pedazos.  Lo habían declarado empate, y decidieron finalmente arreglar el asunto con un simple piedra-papel-tijera.  Lily perdió.  En cuanto Richard recuperara el aliento, se marcharía de Hogwarts.

Severus corrió al lado de la chica para ayudarla un poco, a pesar de que estaba lastimada, no había perdido el ánimo.

 "Gracias Sev" le dijo cuando la ayudaba a sentarse."Tienen que ser los dos meses?" La chica preguntaba desde un lado de la habitación, jadeante.

 "Ya- ya lo habíamos hablado cariño... no será menos." Richard trataba de ponerse en pie, aunque falló al caer de nuevo sobre el suelo.

 "Pero..."

 "Lil."

 "De acuerdo.  Vamos Sev, quiero esa foto tuya."

 "Deben estar dementes ustedes dos, o quizá la excentricidad corra en la sangre."  Severus dijo como forma de reproche al momento de levantar la varita.  Atrajo una cámara fotográfica en dos segundos.

 "Ve a su lado Lil, espera... debemos mejorar tu aspecto, somos un desastre!"  

Richard había conseguido en sus primeros ataques que Lily fuera cubierta de lodo, quemada y cortada; sin mencionar las veces que proyectó rayos sobre ella o que transformó el suelo en líquido o que creó hoyos dimensionales por lo que cayó varias veces.  Lily con Richard no se había quedado atrás, había hecho más de una vez que el chico suplicara detener sus ataques, ella había creado cuchillas de hielo de puntas muy agudas, también utilizó el fuego como arma, combinado con movimientos terrestres y algunos ataques mentales, como ilusiones.  Richard no parecía físicamente más dañado que la chica, pero estaba al borde de caer inconsciente.  Pelear con Lily implicaba mucho menos esfuerzo físico que mental.

En un chasquido de los dedos los chicos regresaron todo el desastre a la normalidad.  Incluso habían cambiado sus ropas por unas más adecuadas  para la sesión de fotos que daba comienzo...

Media hora más tarde Severus se retiraba.  La ceremonia estaba por comenzar.

"Es hora cariño, toma tu capa, la noche es fresca."

"Debería llevar algo?  Estoy pensando en el diario de Issobelle, no terminé de leer el tercer año."

_"Lo tengo en mi apartamento, después de que rompiste el sello pude leerlo."_

_"Algo importante?"_

_"Aún nada... anda, debemos bajar al lago."_

_"Dumbledore lo sabe?"_

_"Se lo comuniqué hace unos días, a él le debemos que el terreno esté despejado."_

_"Es un gran sujeto."_

_"Si que lo es... por algo papa le tenía tanto aprecio."_

En un momento los dos chicos desaparecieron de la sala.  Se encontraron en una de las orillas del lago.

_"Estaré esperando tu regreso Cariño..." _Richard pasaba una de sus manos por el rostro de la chica suavemente.

"Prométeme que te cuidarás."

_ "Lo haré Cariño." _ El rubio desvió la vista al lago. _"Quieres que lo haga yo?"_

 "No, no quiero agotarte.  Tienes una noche muy pesada por delante..."

La pelirroja entonces se volvió hacia el lago y pronunció algo sin sentido, eso se debía a que era lengua avalonesa.  El lago se llenó entonces de una bruma espesa y asfixiante, y dentro de ella se distinguía una forma.  Una barca de plata dirigida por un remero cubierto en una capucha blanca con destello de polvos de estrella y que llevaba en sus manos cubiertas un largo remo parecido a un bastón de marfil.

"Te amo Cariño."

 "Yo también te amo Remí."

Con un último beso y un fuerte abrazo. La chica subió a la barca y desapareció bajo el velo de la noche.

Un chico observó la escena desconcertado desde una de las ventanas de los pisos superiores...

 "Que demonios pasó allá abajo? Que hacía Alain con esa chica del rostro cubierto? Pensé que sería la pareja de mi hermana esta noche..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"… los maravillosos recuerdos de nuestro querido Howarts!"  Arabella Figg finalizaba su discurso de Titular.  Le valió varios aplausos de todo el auditorio.  James había dado su discurso antes de Arabella, basta decir que nadie entendió una frase completa de lo que quiso decir con sus palabras.  Inconscientemente, preguntó más de una vez si alguien había visto a Lily Evans entre su discurso.  El no obtener una respuesta afirmativa hacía que se enredara más en lo que quería decir.  Algunas personas aplaudieron por cortesía, pero la mayoría había quedado con interrogantes acerca de la salud mental del chico.  Incluso Severus sintió lástima por él...

James Potter había hecho un tonto de sí mismo.

Finalizada la ceremonia oficial, se dio paso a la entrega de diplomas y reconocimientos especiales.  Severus recordando el regalo de Lily lo sacó de una de las bolsas laterales y lo abrió.  Lo único que encontró dentro fue una especie de bruma brillante que se disolvió en cuestión de segundos.

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

Los graduandos de la casa empezaban a ponerse de pie para recoger los títulos al oír su nombre.  La primera en ser llamada fue Anistow, Dana.  A quien le fue otorgado los máximos en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Herbología y Estudios Muggles.  En cuanto recibió su diploma y dio la mano a Dumbledore, dejó su apariencia de la rubia de ojos azules para transformar su  físico en el de la bruja de Blancanieves.  Todas las otras casas se azotaron de la risa ya que con todos lo demás pasó lo mismo.  Fuera de personajes como Medusa, Erinias u otros personajes mitológicos, hubo algunos que terminaron de Mujer Maravilla, Superman, Batman, etc. y otros personajes de historietas muggles; así como representando oficios muggles.

Sirius terminó vestido en rosa como una camarera en patines de los años cincuenta (de esas que llevaban la minifalda de vuelo y miles de metros de encajes bajo ella para que levantara) con todo y su charola con malteadas y las dos simpáticas coletas altas adornadas con listones rosas, se hubiera visto bien si tan sólo se hubiera depilado las piernas.  Remus terminó vestido de Sacerdote, algo que no era tan malo de no ser porque bajo la sotana no llevaba nada de ropa y el hecho de que se abrochaba por el frente no ayudaba mucho.  Peter terminó vestido de Brunilda, una Walkiria (A/N: para que se den una idea: imaginen a Peter como una de esas cantantes de ópera que tienen como dos metros de diámetro y que están vestidas en armaduras doradas de faldas de metal, el cabello trenzado y el famoso casco de dos cuernos en los laterales); y por último James, que si no fue el peor, fue uno de ellos: su aspecto había cambiado por otro totalmente diferente.  Lejos de su cabello negro y despeinado o de su esbelta figura varonil alta y desgarbada; ahora tenía largos cabellos color trigo ondulados que le llegaban fácilmente a la cintura... cintura!? Si... ahora tenía una muy delgada y unas caderas anchas y curvas; de hecho, todo lo referente a su cuerpo ahora era curvo, se encontró con dos grandes problemas en su pecho... enormes problemas!  Todo el horror se resaltaba gracias a un vestido corto y entallado color sangre y a una botas de grandes tacones que le llegaban a los muslos, del mismo color.  Parecía toda una 'mujer de mundo'.  Después de caer en la cuenta de su aspecto, ayudado por las risas de todos los presentes, cayó en la cuenta de algo...

 [_Hay no..._]

Pasó su mano discretamente por cierta parte (A/N: *Giggles* sin detalles...) para cerciorarse que todavía era ... erm... chico...

Nadie pudo ver en su expresión el gran alivio de sentirse todavía... él.

 "Esta vez la hiciste buena Lily.  Lindo regalo."  Dijo con una sonrisa Severus.  Lily siempre tenía este tipo de sorpresas bajo la manga.

Severus parecía el más tranquilo entre la histeria de la sala, estudiantes y familiares reían y se carcajeaban por lo sucedido con los Gryffindors, Albus Dumbledore no cabía de si por la risa; bajo su blanco cabello dejaba ver una piel excesivamente roja debida a la risa.  Minerva McGonnagall trataba de reprimir la risa, después de todo era su casa quien estaba en apuros.

Richard reía a pleno pulmón, aunque no lo sabía con certeza, sospechaba que eso llevaba la marca Sinacroft impresa en la etiqueta; Caroline carecía de expresión y Harold se había caído de la silla por la impresión de ver a su hijo vestido así, se encontraba tratando de reincorporarse del suelo.

La noche de graduación era la mejor que Hogwarts hubiera tenido en siglos...

Pasó mucho rato antes de que los efectos de los hechizos que habían sido lanzados se retiraran, poco a poco las apariencias volvieron a la normalidad para alivio de los Gryffindors.  La ceremonia de graduación había sido llevada a cabo en el mismo teatro que Lily utilizó para el evento de caridad de navidad, Dumbledore había decidido conservar esa 'obra de la arquitectura muggle' en su sitio.  Era bueno que Hogwarts contara con más salas para esta clase de eventos.

El baile de graduación daría comienzo en unos minutos en el gran salón.

"Que tal?"  Remus llegaba a una de las terrazas, el baile había empezado hacía ya mucho rato.  James estaba observando la vista de los jardines de herbología sentado a la mitad de la baranda.  Había una cajita de cristal a su lado.

"Que tal..." fue la débil respuesta que consiguió del chico del traje Armani.  

"Pensé que traerías a una Lily..."  dijo después de un momento.

"Yo también..." Y bebió de golpe el contenido de la copa que llevaba en la mano.  "Pero parece que la flor plantó a su jardinero."

"Ya fuiste a buscarla?" Remus se sentó cerca de él.

"No está en su sala, ni en su maldita habitación ,ni en su maldito solar o en su maldita cornisa en su maldita torre de astronomía!  Ella no iba a venir desde un principio!" no pudo más que gritarlo, estaba furioso y triste a la vez, que no se suponía que ya eran amigos? Que las bromas pesadas habían acabado?  Aún cuando eran enemigos jamás hubo nada tan cruel como esto...  "Cómo supiste que era ella?"

"Lo supuse desde la charla hace unos días, pero hoy lo confirmé hoy cuando preguntaste siete veces si alguien la había visto..."

"Soy patético, verdad?"  Dijo posando su vista en la copa vacía entre sus manos.

"No, sólo idealista..." y le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro.

"Y con quien me fui a encontrar..." una amarga risa entre dientes acompañó la oración.  "Debí saberlo, debí saber que Lily sólo estaba jugando..."

"Ella nunca juega James, no sabe cómo hacerlo."

"Entonces esto debe ser rutina.  Cuantos habrán sido antes de mi?  Quien diría que Lily Evans es una zorra a tan corta edad?"

"James, deberías dejar de beber.  El alcohol te está haciendo desvariar..." Remus conocía al James ebrio, era una persona excesivamente alegre; pero esta noche era todo lo contrario.  Ni siquiera con todo el licor del mundo se atrevería a insultar a una chica.

"Ella me intoxicó, no hay nada más venenoso que la zorra Evans..."

"James basta." Remus veía con creciente furia que el chico no dejaba de repetir la misma frase una y otra vez 'la zorra Evans'.  En un impulso dejó escapar un puño directo en la cara de James.  Cayó inconsciente y con una nariz rota (A/N: quien dijo que lo lobos no tenían buena derecha?).

"Lo lamento James, es por tu bien..."

"Había tardado señor Lupin..." provino una voz detrás de una de las cortinas.  "Si no era usted, sería yo.  Y estaba a punto de hacerlo." 

"El chico de Lily... debiste evitar que le hiciera esto."  Respondió cuando la voz tuvo cuerpo, era Richard.

"El debió respetar su palabra.  Pensé que era un caballero."

"De que hablas?"

"La hizo a un lado.  Ella no lo dijo, pero sé que le lastimó que la hubiera cambiado."

"Ella fue quien lo hizo.  Mira lo que ha provocado."

"Eso es poco para lo que él nos ha hecho."

"No te conozco, ni creo que tu nos conozcas.  Pero puedo decirte algo Richard, ninguno de nosotros tiene intenciones de lastimar a Lily, la apreciamos, es una gran chica.  James era quien más cerca estaba de ella.  Mira como lo han dejado los juegos de tu novia, eso es lo que quiere hacer con todos nosotros?  Cómo puedes venir a decir 'lo que él nos ha hecho' cuando puedes ver ahí tendido al chico a quien Lily SI le ha hecho algo.  Creímos en su amistad... James creyó en su amistad!"  Remus había perdido la tranquilidad habitual en su voz, estaba furioso.

Richard relajó el semblante y metió la mano dentro de su túnica.

"Lily aún cree en la amistad, Señor Lobo.  Pero sabe tan bien como yo que enemigos pactados no pueden ser amigos jamás."

"Pero ella no lo sabe, y aún así se ha encargado de dar un gran golpe a su enemigo."

"Debería dar gracias que no lo sepa, sino hubiera sido mucho más que eso."

"De que hablas?"

"Lily reclama la vida del último descendiente Gryffindor..."

"James!?"

El rubio asintió lenta y amenazadoramente.  Se acercó al cuerpo tendido y puso una mano sobre él, en un instante los borbotones de sangre de la nariz de James cesaron y la herida cerró, dejando el rostro del chico como si nada hubiera pasado.  Remus estuvo a punto de articular palabra cuando Richard se adelantó.

"Sir Kay, tenía en don de sanar.  Tal vez nuestra magia inglesa no funcione sobre él, pero cualquiera de los dones si puede." Dijo con la vista perdida.  Después se volvió para encarar al chico de cabello arena.  "Lo crea o no señor Lupin estoy de su lado... y si de mi depende proteger a este chico en contra de Lily lo voy a hacer... Aún tiene un misión que cumplir."

Y desapareció frente a él.

Remus volvió la vista hacia el entonces cielo estrellado, con mil preguntas en la cabeza y miles de posibles respuestas.  

"De que lado estás Richard?"

Un reflejo brillante lo hizo volver la vista a tierra.  Justo sobre la baranda estaba la pequeña cajita de cristal que James llevaba consigo, dentro de ella se encontraba la más bella de las flores, una Crissende Avalon.  

James tenía un obsequio especial para su chica especial.

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Gosh! James's gonna break my heart!  En verdad que esto me dejó un nudo en la garganta, y creo que aún así me va a faltar otro capítulo para terminar definitivamente este año...  Pobre shico (Paulika, salte de mi cabeza!!)...

Pasando a otros asuntos...

Alguien ha oído hablar del Anillo del Nibelungo? (No la de Saint Seiya! Bueno, en parte si es...)  Pues es una pequeña historia épica situada en el tiempo de los dioses; allá arriba mencioné a las Walkirias, ellas son hijas de Odín y en la mitología germánica son las que se encargaban de recolectar las almas de los caídos en batalla, además de tomar parte en la pelea, y llevarlos al Walhalla (algo así como el Avalon inglés).  Brunilda contrarió una decisión de su padre, por lo que la castigó con... interesante no?  No se los cuento completo porque vale la pena leerse, yo me la encontré por casualidad en uno de mis libros de mitología.  Algún día se las contaré completa...  

Por cierto, hay otro dato curioso que nunca he mencionado... saben lo que son las sirenas? *Noooooo!* No son las mujeres de cola de pez que viven en el mar y que tienen voces bellísimas… es curioso que casi todos los autores lo manejen así… *Hoy Croiff se siente mamá Ganso y sus fabulosas historias* A ellas se les llamaba nereidas, y son el equivalente a ninfas, pero de agua.  Las verdaderas sirenas eran...  mucha historia y poco espacio, en otra ocasión lo diré.

**

* * *

Esto sí debo resaltarlo.  Antes había olvidado mencionar que la idea de los hechizos sonoros no es mía, pertenece a una maravillosa escritora llamada AriaStar.  Claro que pedí su permiso para usarla en este fic.  Lo que sí es que me tardé en decirlo.  ****Please don´t blame me!!!  **No hay que agandallarse los derechos de autor!!!******

* * *

**

Ahora si, gracias por sus reviews... cuantos son!!!!

Lalwende: La verdad no entendí nada de tu review, pero igual me divirtió mucho, estás loca amiga... por otro lado sigo diciendo lo mismo, ese Jeff (algo) no me gusta para Sirius, está muy feo!!!! *Viva cualquiera de los dos Remus!, están guapísimos!!!! No podrían dejar a alguno de ellos como Sirius y al otro de Remus?*

Catty_Shenka:  Gracias por aclararme esto del japonés, no sé mucho acerca.  Bienvenida a mi mundo Gangrel!!!, si, en esto de la geografía estoy megaperdida, lo mío son las mates...  *Croiff se pierde cada vez que va al centro, y eso que no es muy grande*.  Me encanta ser una Malkavian debo decir, pero de ser otra creo que todos los que me conocen estarían de acuerdo en que debería ser una Tremere.  Te diste cuenta que los Gangrel son gitanos?  Aloooooo españolita Catty_Shenka.  Respecto a los cantantes que mencionas no he oído hablar de ellos en mi país, pero voy a investigar un poco.  Por cierto... 

_Ríete si quieres.  No importa.  Créete mucho más listo que el pobre y arruinado lunático.  No importa.  Pero piensa en esto: eres una cosa muerta lo mismo que yo, naciste y renaciste... como esto.  Que nos hace diferentes?  Muy sencillo... yo recuerdo lo que vi cuando estaba totalmente muerta, tu también estarías loco..._

Snmh: Gracias!  Que te ha parecido este?  Bueno, aparte de largo...

Paulika: Leí tu fic de la batalla y no puedo decir menos que excelente, eres una gran escritora!!!

Kitty: las cosas están así, en el capítulo pasado ya estaban a finales de febrero, en exámenes trimestrales, no puedo hacer un capítulo por cada mes!! Se me agotan las ideas! Además, quieres un fic de 50 capítulos? A mi se me haría aburrido leer tanto, ya pido esquina con este capítulo!!!!

Rey Miyamoto:  claro!!!! He leído el de almas intercambiadas... ya sabía que en algún lugar había leído tu nombre!!!!!  Lo continuarás pronto?  No te cansaste con este capítulo?

Myrtle: No me odies!!!!! Jeje… mis exámenes han sido pesados… pero logré escribir un poco y helo aquí! Me tomó semana y media...  ya oí la canción de la que me hablaste, está bien... Tori Amos siempre agarra experiencias para hacer sus canciones...

Hinkypunk:  Soy mexicana, y esto tiene demasiadas bases porque me gusta mucho leer mitos y leyendas, que bueno que pienses hacer una historia en español!  Yo estoy pensando iniciar una en inglés (de hecho, empecé a escribir esta historia en inglés, pero la verdad me dio terror subirla, tal vez lo haga luego, primero la tendré que revisar 100 veces... no confío en mi grammar) pero ahora tengo una nueva idea...

Veronic_chan:  Intento escribir tan rápido como puedo y a como la cabeza me da, gracias, tus comentarios me ayudan a seguir.

Hermione de Potter: Feliz cumpleaños a ti... en el día de hoy... feliz cumpleaños querida A***** (puedo decir tu nombre?).... Feliz cumpleaños a ti....  te ha gustado?  Por favor... no queremos muertos antes de terminar esta historia.  Verónica es la chica que le gusta a Severus, y la única que parece no huirle...

Después de todo tendré que hacer un chap 14 que  acabe con todo lo que se quedó... Hasta pronto!!!!!

~*Malkavian Kirie Croiff*~


	14. Olvidarte así

Hmmm.. deben disculpar los errores en las frases, creo que ffnet no respeta las _itálicas_ en word. Los observadores habrán notado que el capítulo anterior tenía ciertos detalles, y este que tuve que alterar el código htm y que no lo he podido justificar... la verdad es que el word hace lo que quiere con mi texto... En este chap regresaré a hacer la página a la antigua, en html... al menos así sabía que las etiquetas funcionaban. 

**FELICIDADES ALPHA!!!! **  
Esta chica cumplió el 18 de septiembre sus 15 años!!!! Este capítulo es tuyo...   
  
  
  
**_

Capítulo 14 – Olvidarte así (... y mis días sin ti) 

_**

La mañana había llegado, todo estaba en movimiento debido a que este era el último día en el castillo. Las personas se alistaban y bajaban a desayunar para prepararse a la salida. El tren partiría de Hogsmeade a las 11 en punto. 

Era tradición que los estudiantes recién graduados pasaran la última noche en el castillo después de la ceremonia y el baile de graduación. Así que los únicos que quedaban aún en los dormitorios eran ellos. 

"Sirius! Eso es mío!" 

"No lo es, recuerda que me lo diste aquella vez, cuando casi te caes por el túnel del sauce." 

"Eso no es cierto" 

"Si lo es!" 

"Que no!" 

"Que si!" 

"Que no!" 

"Que si y te callas, vas a despertar a James!" 

"Ya lo está!" 

"Qué?" Sirius descorrió las cortinas de la cama del chico. No había nadie. 

"Te lo dije..." 

"Donde está?" 

"Fue quien se levantó primero. Solo oí cuando salió de la habitación." 

"Me pregunto a donde habrá ido..." 

"Sólo necesitaba algo de aire, y resolver un asunto pendiente..." Respondió la voz desde la puerta. "Ya están listos a partir?" 

James parecía haberse levantado con todo el vigor de una noche repuesta, ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación se veía con tanta energía. Pero, su mirada era triste. 

Los chicos frente a él asintieron. 

Remus decidió intervenir. 

"Paddie amigo, deberías ir a preparar una de esas pociones levantamuertos para nuestro amigo Prongs, creo que aún no se recupera de la resaca... lleva a Wormtail contigo." 

Extrañado, Sirius asintió. James no se veía tan mal. Pero creyó ver las intenciones de Remus. 

De un tirón jaló a Peter con él. 

James se sentó en su cama. "No lo saben verdad? Gracias por no decir nada." 

"No tienes por que, ya tienes las ideas claras?" 

"No del todo, no recuerdo lo que pasó ayer. Y tu expresión me dice que no me agradará saber. Tan malo fue?" 

"Peor, pero no fue público, no debes preocuparte por esa parte." 

James entonces hizo una sonrisa sarcástica. "Entonces de que debo preocuparme? De ir a buscar a Babyred y decirle todo lo que tengo dentro? Ya tomé cartas en el asunto..." 

"James-" 

"Ella no está, uno de sus elfos me lo dijo." 

"Elfos?" Dijo un Remus extrañado. 

"Es una larga historia..." 

"Bien." No quería tocar heridas abiertas. "... ya viste tus obsequios?" El chico levantó el brazo señalando a la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Había algunos. 

"Debo decir que dos eran chocolates, no pude detener a Sirius..." 

"Lo sé, nadie puede..." James sonrió para sí. "Abrieron los demás?" 

Remus movió negativamente la cabeza. 

James entonces se puso en pie y empezó a desenvolver presentes... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Lily! Evans! Sal maldición! Quieres que yo vaya por ti!? Bien..." 

Un chico furioso entró desde la chimenea, iba con paso decidido. Subió rápidamente el ala norte de la torre, donde se encontraban la mayoría de las habitaciones. No encontró a nadie. Fue entonces a ala oeste, la que daba a los invernaderos y a la terraza. Nada. Lo mismo ocurrió en los demás sitios. 

"A que estás jugando maldita sea!" 

"Mi- Mindy ha dicho que el ama salió. El señor debe entender. El ama no volverá hasta dentro de dos meses y- y-" 

No pudo terminar. James la levantó con sus fuertes brazos. 

"Habla." Su estado había pasado al de una seriedad sospechosa. 

"La- el ama ha dicho a Mindy y a los demás-" 

"No quiero saber que te ha dicho! Donde se fue?" preguntó desesperado. 

"El ama se ha ido con el amo, ha regresado a su casa y-" 

"Qué!? Amo!? Quien es tu amo?" su tono había subido aún más. 

"El ama ha-" 

"Responde!" 

"El amo es el señor Remi!, por favor no dañe a Mindy señor, Mindy no sabía- no por favor- Mindy no lo volverá a hacer-" La elfina estaba llorando desesperadamente, la había asustado la actitud del joven que siempre la había tratado bien. 

James entonces comprendió lo que estaba haciendo. Bajó lentamente a la elfina temiendo lastimarla más. 

"Lo lamento" dijo secamente... "quien es Remí?" 

"El amo..." 

"Eso ya lo dijiste! Dime algo más acerca de él y de Lily- quiero decir tu ama..." 

"El amo viene con regularidad, siempre trata bien a Mindy y a Tolby y a Denny y a Gowly y a los demás elfos, señor, visita al ama por las noches y- y-" 

"Que más?" 

"Mindy sólo ha visto reír al ama cuando está con él..." 

Eso esa suficiente para derrumbar el último pilar de esperanzas que James guardaba. Así que él era la razón de porqué la chica lo despedía al caer la noche, esa era la razón por la que nunca le correspondió. ÉL era quien tenía el corazón de su Lily. 

Sintió como si un cubetazo de agua fría le cayera. 

Pasaron unos minutos sin palabras, sólo los leves sollozos de Mindy. El chico sacó entonces de su bolsillo algo que se veía como un pequeño alhajero. Hecho en cristal. 

_ENGORGIO_

"Debo irme..." James regresó por el pasaje, dejando la ahora caja en la mesa de centro de la sala. Era la misma flor de la noche anterior. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

*Ploff* un objeto dorado había chocado contra la puerta de la habitación. James era quien lo había tirado con fuerza. 

"Hey! Que fue eso? Pudiste haberme hecho eso sabes?" Sirius entraba de nuevo a la habitación. "... me asustaste a morir!" 

"Lo lamento, fue un impulso. Donde está Peter?" 

"No pudo resistir el olor del desayuno..." 

"Ohhh..." fue la respuesta de los dos chicos que habían estado anteriormente en la habitación. Sabían del gusto de Peter por... comer... 

Sirius le acercó un pequeño bote. "Lo lamento, no pude conseguir uno de los ingredientes y lo tuve que sustituir con ajenjo y asfódelo. Podrían ahora decirme que es lo que te sucede?" 

Remus desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal más cercano. James suspiró un poco. 

"De acuerdo?" Sirius perdía paciencia. 

"Bueno Prongs aquí-" 

"No tomé muy bien que mi cita me dejara plantado." Cortó James. 

"Que? Debiste decírmelo." 

"No quería echarte a perder la velada." 

"Así que esa era la razón por la que no te vimos en el baile..." Se volvió inmediatamente hacia Remus. 

"No era de Gryffindor, Padfoot..." añadió Remus respondiendo a la pregunta que Sirius le hizo con la mirada. 

"Era Lily Evans." Finalizó James con la voz floja. Y se tomó de un trago el contenido. 

*Thump* cayó al suelo inmediatamente. 

"Sirius que le has dado!?" 

"... Creo que exageré con el ajenjo... no te preocupes, despertará en uno o erm... cinco días... al menos así olvidará por un tiempo..." Pasaba las manos nerviosamente por su barbilla. [_Debí ponerle título a esas recetas, sabía que el ajenjo era fuerte para algo..._] 

"Caroline te matará si ve a James en ese estado, será mejor que hagas un antídoto para la poción de sueño." Remus estaba tratando de levantar al chico. "Y que sea rápido, tenemos menos de 1 hora para salir." 

Sirius no necesitó que lo repitiera dos veces, sabía muy bien lo sobre protectora que era Carrie con James. Más de una vez había sufrido cuando niños alguno de sus castigos cuando su Jamie salía lastimado. Recordar le hacía tener escalofríos. Salió corriendo. 

Una vez que Remus logró recostar al chico en la cama sintió un leve jalón del pantalón. Era Sigfrid, el muñeco con el que James había llegado hacía unos meses. No era cosa nueva que estuviera ahí, prácticamente todos los ocupantes del cuarto se habían acostumbrado a su presencia. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo puso a la altura de su rostro. 

"Que sucede amigo? James estará bien..." dijo con su habitual sonrisa amable. 

Eso no era lo que buscaba el dragón, sólo quería entregar lo que James había arrojado hacia la puerta. La mitad de una moneda hecha en oro y platino. 

Remus lo tomó en una de sus manos y lo observó con cuidado. No era una un galeón. Había sido grabada con lo que parecía la mitad de un dibujo. Esta parte tenía casi por completo el dibujo hecho en platino de un dragón y algo del lomo de otro animal, tal vez un Griffin (A/N: León con alas y garras de águila), aunque no tenía nada de la cabeza. En la parte trasera había iniciales: MLISE. No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber la razón por la cual James lo tiró con tanta rabia. 

Había sido el regalo de Lily Evans. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Ya verás cuando entren al entrenamiento Alain. James, Sirius y Remus son personas bastante aptas para aurores." Caroline Potter hablaba mientras esperaban . 

"Ya lo creo, lo has repetido siete veces Caroline." [_... una más y juro que saldré corriendo..._] Richard sonaba fastidiado. Se necesitaba mucha fuerza de voluntad y una gran concentración para no ahorcarla; había sido arrastrado por la chica para que la acompañara a recibir a su hermano en la plataforma. Ya era tarde, el tren no tardaría en llegar. 

"Mira! Ya llegan! Jamie! Jamie! Aquí estamos!" Gritaba emocionada cuando el tren se detenía. 

[_Mujer! No estamos de día de campo!_] Richard pensaba. Esta vez (como muchas otras) no pudo evadir el compromiso. Caroline ya había encontrado la manera de obligarlo. 

No era que la chica le desagradara, fuera de su forma de ser y el pequeño inconveniente de ser una Potter (lo cual tenía al chico sin cuidado, ya que él no guardaba resentimientos por el error cometido años atrás con la madre de Lily), Caroline había demostrado ser una chica decidida (para su mala suerte) y muy sensata. Creo que viene en la sangre... pensó varias veces; esperaba que James lograra cambiar a Lily, de lo contrario todo estaría perdido incluso antes de la pelea. 

"_Los remordimientos no existen para nosotros eh? Tendrás que perdonar que todavía sienta que estamos cometiendo el error más grande..._" 

"Hola Alain." James se había encontrado rápidamente con su hermana. Fue distraído de sus pensamientos. 

"Hola Joven Potter. Se siente bien?" 

"Estará mejor, el antídoto está haciendo efecto..." añadió por detrás Peter. 

"Antídoto!? SIRIUS BLACK ESPERA QUE NO TE ATRAPE! PORQUE TE VOY A ENSEÑAR COMO CASTIGABAN EN HOGWARTS EN MIS TIEMPOS!!!" 

Sirius, quien iba bajando del tren se apresuró a salir por un extremo. Estaba aterrado. 

Remus se acercó también a saludar. No tenía muy buena pinta tampoco, los días de Luna se acercaban. 

"Será mejor que regresemos a casa, Alain ha traído uno de esos artefactos muggles con ruedas... un un-" Caroline estaba un poco distraída buscando entre la multitud al chico responsable de lo que fuera que le hubiera hecho a su hermanito. 

"Auto." Finalizó el chico tratando de liberar sus brazos de las garras que lo apretaban. 

"Genial! He oído lo que son, Remus me ha hablado mucho de ellos." Dijo James levantando un poco la mirada, trataba de reír. Se apresuró a la salida con su hermana. Pero se detuvo al ver que Remus no iba a su lado. 

"Que sucede, no vienes a casa?" Desde su entrada a Hogwarts, Remus se había quedado sin familia (...o al menos eso eran lo que pensaban todos). Desde su tercer año, el chico había regresado todas las vacaciones a la casa Potter. Ahí Sirius y algunas veces Peter se reunían para planear las bromas del siguiente curso. 

"He recibido una oferta de trabajo en Bulgaria James. En Durmstrang." Dijo el chico firme. 

"Que? Pero..." 

"Ellos saben de mi problema, y creo que eso fue lo que más les interesó. Durante algunos años han estado desarrollando ciertas pociones, y tal vez entre ellas encuentra algo que me sirva." 

"Te volveré a ver?" 

"Por supuesto, además podemos escribirnos... como lo hacíamos con Sirius las veces que lo castigaban en la azotea... recuerdas?" 

Sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro... 

"Como podría olvidarlo? Mamá solía dejarme ahí por días..." Sirius había aparecido y los recuerdos 'amargos' lo hacían bajar la mirada un poco. "... Pero no fue nada comparado con lo que la bestia peluda me ha hecho. Debo irme... cuídate hermano." Y lo abrazó rápidamente cuando vio que Carrie se acercaba. Parecía no haber tomado muy bien el comentario de "bestia peluda". 

"Cuidate también Paddie, y no hagas tonterías!" gritó al fin viendo que Sirius había emprendido la carrera con Caroline pisándole los talones. 

Alain se había retirado un poco, se encontraba cerca de uno de los pilares. Por un momento él y Remus cruzaron miradas no muy amistosas. 

"Prongs, será mejor que tengas cuidado con ese tipo, es muy extraño." Le dijo al chico del cabello azabache. "Pero debes cuidarte mucho más de aquellos que desconocen quien eres. Pueden ser tus peores enemigos..." 

"Aquí viene la parte licántropo hablando, detesto cuando hablas con acertijos... quien soy? Vamos Moony, todo mundo sabe quien soy..." 

"Ten mucho cuidado con Lily puede ser muy peligrosa... y más cuando ella todavía no sabe lo que representas." Finalizó tajante. 

"Lily Evans está muerta... y nunca volveré a ver su sombra..." dijo secamente. 

"Eso espero James, eso espero..." y con un fuerte abrazo, Remus partió hacia la salida a la red flú. 

"Lily Evans ya no existe para mi..." 

James alcanzó a ver como Caroline por fin daba alcance a Sirius; le había lanzado algunas maldiciones que tan sólo un auror tiene permitido hacer y lo tenía atrapado en una fuerte llave al cuello _-Retráctate de lo que dijiste- -Nunca Bestia Peluda- -Dilo de nuevo y te arrancaré más que la dignidad-_. 

No pudo evitar reír ante la escena. 

"Se arrepentirá cuando Sirius sea uno de nosotros. Caroline siempre habla de sus capacidades..." Richard se había acercado a su lado. 

"No creo que se atreva a hacerle algo, ella también es como una hermana para él." 

"Contéstame algo... conoces algo de tu línea familiar?" Preguntó con un tono casual. 

"A que viene eso?" 

"Nada importante, la conoces?" 

"La familia de mi madre pertenecía a la línea directa de Godric Gryffindor, ya debes saber lo que hay detrás; mi padre pertenece a una de las familias más ricas en el mundo mágico. Fue hijo único. Por que la pregunta?" 

"Oh... nada especial. Anda, debemos hacer algunos contrahechizos, dudo que tu hermana tenga en mente volverlo a la normalidad." Señaló con el rostro hacia el chico que yacía en el suelo vuelto gelatina. 

Escondido tras una pared, una pequeña rata se escurría hacia la salida. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Mis queridos mortífagos, he recibido una noticia alentadora. Saben quien ha llegado por fin al círculo del bien?, ni más ni menos que el heredero Potter... pronto será el día en que volvamos de las sombras y tomemos el lugar que nos pertenece. Todos esos muggles desaparecerán y esta tierra volverá a ser mágica. Como nunca debió dejar de serlo." 

Una sonrisa cruel y amarga apareció en el rostro de aquel hombre pálido. Justo a su alrededor se encontraba un círculo de alrededor de 40 personas, todas vestidas en capas negras y con máscaras. Todos se movían nerviosos, esperando órdenes. Uno de ellos se atrevió a hablar: 

"Que pasará con el asunto del heredero de Merlín?" 

"Eso... ha sido arreglado." Torció una mueca en forma de risa. "Mulciber, Lestrange, Nott! Tengo una tarea para ustedes. Será llevada a cabo en siete meses. Prepárense, necesito hacer algunas visitas antes... Dencell! Tu me darás otro servicio, ven conmigo. Todos los demás desaparezcan!" 

"Que es lo que pasará con el plan de la cantera?" preguntó humildemente quien respondió por el nombre de Lestrange. Un hombre de entrados 40 robusto y con la voz marchita. 

"Eso se retrasará un poco, aún quiero esas vidas... tu hijo sigue en Hogwarts?" 

El hombre asintió. 

"Bien, eso me conviene..." 

"Puedo preguntar..." 

"Sospecho que la información que obtuve no fue del todo completa. Estoy casi seguro de que hay un segundo heredero Sinacroft y está en Hogwarts. Eso es parte de la misión que tendrán que cumplir." Finalizó el hombre. "Si tengo razón, y esta mujercita existe... la quiero mía." 

"Que pasará con-" 

"Ya lo he decidido, será mejor que no intervenga, sería una pena acabar con un poder tan grande y magnífico." 

"Volverá a Francia?" 

"No, lo que necesitaba saber ya ha sido dicho. Retírate. Los llamaré cuando sea el momento." El hombre frente a él asintió y salió. Habían caminado durante la plática hacia un pabellón oscuro. Desde las sombras salió otra persona. 

"Muy bien Wormtail, tus esfuerzos serán recompensados..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Habían pasado ya tres semanas del entrenamiento del ministerio. Había sido impartido por Alain Von Casier y uno de los aurores más viejos, Alastor Moody. Muchos habían desertado en la primer semana. En realidad la mayoría. Para este tiempo quedaban menos de la mitad. El entrenamiento era muy duro. Extenuante. También había muchos rostros conocidos, entre ellos algunas personas de Huffelpuff así como de Ravenclaw, Arabella Figg, Sirius Black y James mismo, Severus Snape y Verónica Silver. 

"Muy bien James! Lo han visto señores? El señor Potter ha logrado el hechizo quiebrasuelo!" gritó emocionado Alastor Moody. Después de las sesiones de defensa y ataques aéreos, habían llegado ya a los ataques vía terrestre. 

James no parecía muy contento, eso no había sido difícil. Estando en Hogwarts había logrado hechizos más difíciles que ese... 

"Demonios..." 

...Gracias a Babyred... 

"Sucede algo James?" preguntó Richard, había notado el semblante del joven cercano a él. 

"No es nada, Alain... Sólo recordaba lo malo que soy en encantamientos..." 

"Pues no lo parece..." dijo con una gran sonrisa el rubio. 

"Supongo que no es tan fácil olvidarte, eh?..." dijo con una pequeña sonrisa llena de sarcasmo. 

"Olvidar a quien?" 

"Nada... sólo pensaba en voz alta." 

El entrenamiento que daba el ministerio a los nuevos aurores no era muy diferente de las clases de Hogwarts, sólo que éstas eran sólo en defensa y ataque. Aprendían algunos hechizos nuevos y tácticas necesarias en las redadas. Pero no era definitivo para ser aceptado por el ministerio. Para graduarse en cualquier función del ministerio era necesario aprobar este curso con una calificación alta. Al hacerlo, la persona podía escoger el área a la que deseara ingresar. Principalmente a las oficinas de aurores, investigación (pociones y hechizos experimentales) y encantamientos. Lily sería grandiosa en encantamientos... 

"Deja de pensar en ella James!" se reprendió a si mismo mientras era llamado a la prueba de agilidad. Sin pensarlo, lo había gritado. Muchas personas ahora se preguntaban acerca de su estado mental... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_... y ahora es demasiado tarde. Soy el pilar de este hogar... y se lo he prometido en su lecho, no lo he de ver caer, mi hijo no lo merece. Heloise no lo merece. _

Joven Potter, ahora que ha llegado al final de este diario es hora que os cuente como llegué a saber de usted... no lo imagina? Fue ella. Cuando nos conocimos, ella me dijo que este diario debería dirigirlo a usted, tal y como ella lo hizo con la señorita Lilianne la última heredera Mirrdhyn... 

Debe encontrarla y decirle todo lo que ha encontrado en este escrito, no debéis continuar con esta locura del pacto... no después de lo que ha pasado. Se lo debo, esta familia se lo debe a nuestra bella y justa damita. Aquella que ha dado la vida por mi, aquella a quien le entregué el corazón . Aún después de lo que le hice, aún después de destruir su vida, todas sus ilusiones... 

Se podía ver que en este punto la tinta estaba corrida, como si una gota hubiera caído sobre el papel. Como si quien escribía hubiera derramado una lágrima... 

_Esa será mi cruz, y he de llevar la penitencia de mi gran pecado hasta la muerte. Tengo un consuelo; saber que perdonó todos mis errores... Nadie sabrá que existió la mujer que combinó la belleza de una diosa y la sabiduría de los antiguos. Nadie sabrá cuanta luz daba a mi día o cuanto cobijo a mi noche. Nadie más verá su sonrisa... nadie más encontrará una risa parecida... Sólo yo sabré cuanto me amó. Pero ella no cuanto yo la amé..._

"James que sucede? Desde tu regreso has estado muy extraño... no me agrada que estés así..." Caroline Potter se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta de una gran habitación. Por algunos minutos había estado observando a su hermano. 

"Por qué nunca lo dijeron?" fue la única respuesta. 

"Decirte que? Que lees?" 

"Por que nunca me hablaron del pacto de la familia..." Más que una pregunta había sido una afirmación, desde su regreso de Hogwarts había encontrado entre sus libros uno particularmente extraño. Tenía una cubierta negra en piel... el diario de alguien llamado Aidan Gryffindor. 

"James yo..." 

"Podemos hablar James?" Harold Potter había llegado. 

"Que es lo que me han estado ocultando? Que es lo que tienen que ver los Potter con lo que ha pasado con los Mirrdhyn!? Por que siento que he sido el único ingenuo en esta casa!?" 

"Creo que conoces la historia de la familia..." Se detuvo un poco viendo la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de su hijo. Cruzó miradas con Caroline. 

"Jamie... durante siglos nuestra familia ha sido parte de un pacto, el del segundo miembro. Has oído hablar de él?" Continuó la chica. 

El chico asintió. 

"Y sabes de lo que trata?" 

Ante el evidente gesto de su hermano siguió. " Este pacto fue hecho por las líneas de los doce caballeros provenientes de Camelot ..." 

"Y es el compromiso de mantener la línea de Merlín como una sola." Continuó su padre. 

"Que?" James estaba atónito. 

"Si James, eres descendiente de la magia antigua. Nosotros resguardamos uno de los poderes." 

"El de Arturo..." completó la chica. 

James estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Había bajado la vista al suelo. Las cosas eran demasiado complicadas ya. "Has visto este libro antes padre? Sabes lo que dice?" 

Harold se volvió a ver a su hijo. "No, nunca." 

"Entonces debo decirte lo que dice... sabías que un Gryffindor de quinta generación estuvo enamorado de una Mirrdhyn? De Issobelle Caronne?" 

"El deber de todo descendiente Gryffindor ha sido mantener-" 

"ESO YA LO DIJISTE! Sabías lo mucho que le costó tomar la decisión de cumplir con su deber?" James sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, era la de Caroline. Era la señal para tranquilizarse un poco. Había gritado la última parte de su enunciado. "Sabes que Aidan Gryffindor rompió el pacto?..." dijo más tranquilo. 

"No, no lo hizo. Murió sólo la persona equivocada. Era Philippe Caronne quien debía morir. Siempre se procuró acabar en el orden de primogénitos. Además..." Harold Potter miró interrogativamente a su hija. "Fui yo quien rompió el pacto..." 

"Para romper el pacto debía morir una persona inocente-- *Abrió los ojos en sorpresa* A quien has asesinado!?" James tenía el rostro desencajado a estas alturas, su piel se había tornado pálida. 

"Fue una mujer muggle. Fue una gran equivocación... La línea de Merlín se había tornado a la familia llamada Sinacroft. Creo que sabes el resto..." 

"No, quiero que me lo expliques..." dijo el chico secamente. 

"James, esto es difícil para papá..." 

"TAMBIEN ES DIFÍCIL PARA MI!" 

"Está bien Carrie. Esto debe ser así. Hace más de cinco años hubo en Francia un atentado en el mundo Muggle. Según las noticias fue uno de los grupos extremistas que tenían cuentas pendientes con Fernand Sinacroft. Hubo una victima, fue la viuda del primogénito; su nombre era Christine... y- y- fui yo quien tomó esa vida..." 

"Fue un malentendido Papá, no debes angustiarte más..." Caroline intervino al ver la sombra en los ojos de su padre. 

"Si debes... tu no eres nadie para continuar con un pacto que no pertenece a tu familia, debes sufrir por ese error, por tu grandísima estupidez, pensé que eras más inteligente Harold Potter. Que crees que le pasó a esa niña, ella no tuvo un padre que la cuidara después de que su madre murió..." Continuó James con un tono de reproche, sus palabras estaban llenas de rabia. Sus ojos húmedos. 

"No es lo mismo que lo que nos-" 

"Si lo es... Pero diez veces peor! Que es lo que crees que esté haciendo esa niña en estos momentos? Buscando la forma de esconderse de ti, de toda esta maldita paranoia, de tu tonto juego de honor!... O tal vez planeando la manera de cortarte la cabeza..." 

"James! Cuida tu boca jovencito, le estás hablando a tu padre!" Caroline volvió a interrumpir. 

"A decir verdad esa niña... está buscando la venganza. Pero no sobre mi James-" 

"No quiero oír nada más-" el chico salía a paso rápido de la habitación. 

"Sino sobre ti..." 

"Que has dicho?" 

"Ella te quiere a ti, tu eres el último descendiente de la casa Gryffindor, por lo tanto el que lleva consigo el último poder. Con eso mata dos pájaros de un tiro." 

"Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. Yo no voy a pagar por tus errores..." 

"Dirías lo mismo si la conocieras?" Caroline trataba de acabar con la discusión, James y su padre jamás habían discutido así, jamás había visto a James tan grande y a su padre tan pequeño. James estaba sacando esa parte que todos temían en él. 

"Eso no hace la diferencia." Dijo serio. 

"Si lo hace James, esto es el juego de matar o morir. El destino lo ha escrito así, y no puedes cambiarlo...." 

"El destino es cosa que cada quien se crea... Maldición, sal de mi cabeza Evans! Yo no pienso morir... buenas noches." Y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, tomó su capa y se internó en las iluminadas calles del Londres mágico. 

"Carrie, sabe algo?" 

"No papá, eso es otra historia." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

En el estudio de la casa Potter: 

"Por que no le dijiste quien es esa niña..." Reprimió Caroline. 

"Fue demasiado por una noche hija..." 

"Quieres que la historia se repita?" 

"Me pregunto de donde salió este libro..." Harold Potter pensaba en voz alta, al hojear un poco el libro que su hijo había dejado atrás. Ignorando la pregunta. 

"Eso no importa! Esto se va a poner feo cuando la chica Sinacroft nos encuentre!" 

"Hay algo que nunca te dije Carrie... sabías que desde Issobelle, Lily es la primer mujer en la familia?" 

"Y eso que tiene de importante?" Dijo Caroline temiendo lo peor. 

"Que como Aidan dice aquí de Issobelle... tiene un genio de los mil demonios..." Se había detenido minutos antes en una de las páginas del diario, señalaba justo el punto en donde había la cita: 

_... si sumamos el temperamento de veinte hipogrifos ofendidos, dos basiliscos con conjuntivitis, cuatro dragones en celo, y siete arañas de patas fracturadas juntos, aún resulta poco para imaginar a la dulce Izzy molesta. No os podréis imaginar a tan dulce criatura lanzando maldiciones prohibidas... pero el carácter debe venir en conjunto con las pecas y la cabellera de atardecer... en verdad lo lamento por Garreth..._

"Lamento que las cosas tengan que ser así, en verdad me agrada la señorita Lily..." dijo después de leer. 

"Te agradaría después de saber que dejó plantado a tu hijo en su baile de graduación?" la chica añadió. 

"James también puede ser un idiota cuando de chicas se trata... debe aprender a comportarse como un caballero..." 

"Papá!" 

"Acaso piensas que no me entero de nada? Casi cada semana recibía cartas de las familias de dos chicas diferentes, novias de James... o lo que sea. Debería dejar de jugar al Don Juan..." *Mirada pícara* 

"Es joven papá... Además el no las busca..." Carrie seguía el juego. 

"Debería aprender a decir no..." 

"Eso no importa ahora... Me pregunto donde se habrá metido." 

"Salió a casa de Sirius hace un rato, pero ya está de vuelta. Está en el antiguo salón de tu madre, siempre va ahí cuando se siente mal. Oyes la música?" 

Un sonido leve llegaba hasta el lugar donde se encontraban, era las cuerdas de un piano. Tocando una canción llena de melancolía; la canción de todas las tardes, la de la hora del te en su habitación, la que le recordaba la esencia a jazmines, la canción que había aprendido de la pelirroja que se encontraba maldiciendo y añorando al mismo tiempo... 

"Te odio Evans..." 

  


~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

Hey!!!! No había leído mis reviews, gracias por tantas!!!! 

Bueno, here we go again... Una gran disculpa (esto se está haciendo monótono) por la tardanza de este chap. Olvidé mencionar que salía de viaje las dos semanas pasadas. Tomé unas merecidas vacaciones... Creo que ahora si me volé la barda, mi tiempo máximo había sido una semana. Pero espero que valga la pena. 

Pasando a otros asuntos, estos cambios de ffnet me traen de cabeza. Pensé que me iban a betar el fic. Pero yo no entro en las categorías que removieron *Uff... Croiff da de brincos sobre la silla -que me ven licenciados!?!?!- aguas con la lap!!!* YA TENGO TARJETA DE RED, ESTOY ESTRENANDO!!!! 

(En esta parte debería estar cantando el himno nacional... pero ermmm... podemos saltarlo?) Viva México!! Me pasé un 15 de Septiembre muy rico, aunque los americanos no tiene ni idea de cómo se debe celebrar la independencia de México... en fin... hicieron su intento. Se vale!!! 

Alguien ha notado mi hiperactividad? Creo que mate me pone así. Cálculo integral y Tonic no es buena combinación... definitivo. 

Ya me extendí mucho, gracias por sus reviews!!! 

Catty_Shenka: necesito oír a estos cantantes que mencionas, creo que a Tiziano lo he oído en alguna parte (tengo una fascinación por el idioma italiano), y tendré que oír esa canción de Sabes... me gustan las canciones que te dan ganas de cortarte las venas... has oído la de creep de Radiohead?? Le tengo un altar a ese grupo... 

Alpha: FELICIDADES!!!!!! Como te la pasaste? Espero que bien!!! Te ha gustado el chap? Hace algunos días una prima también cumplió 15 también, no se donde vivas, pero aquí en México muchas familias acostumbran a hacer una fiesta en grande cuando una chica llega a los 15, con decirte que aún no supero la cruda... Y eso que no bebo... Si algo no te ha quedado claro puedes escribirme por mail... saben que me encanta recibir mails?? 

Hermione de Potter: Tendré que conseguir el soundtrack de HP. Ya me encuentro bajando la peli en inglés. La traducción al español es un asco. Como vez que ya fuimos dos las de vacaciones!!! Espero que te la hayas pasado tan bien como yo... Tengo que estar de acuerdo que James no se merecía lo que pasó, pero ha sido un malentendido... esperemos que se aclaren las cosas pronto. Y no te preocupes que todavía me quedan cosas para angustiarte de verdad en capítulos posteriores... van a pasar cosas feas... 

Gin – gin: Ten piedad de esta pobre escritora!!! Mejor desquítate con Sirius... el fue el que metió la pata... hmmm... que es lo que quieres saber acerca de los caballeros? Te puedo platicar en este pedacito que según cuenta la leyenda de Camelot, había doce caballeros en la mesa redonda, en estos momentos no recuerdo los nombres de todos, y si los encuentras en alguna página en internet te agradecería que me hicieras llegar el url... yo no pude hallar los nombres de todos y me tuve que ir en busca de libros y películas para encontrar todos los doce nombres... Lo de los trece poderes ha sido invención mía. Merlín le dio a cada caballero un poder especial, es decir, repartió su poder entre los fieles de Arthur... pero ahora los descendientes de este mago deben reunirlos para acabar de una vez por todas con el mal... representado por la parte demoniaca que Merlín expulsó de si. Y está encarnada en la línea de Voldemort... puedo decirte más si me escribes a mi mail: dacral@hotmail.com. Sorry... cuestiones de espacio... 

Rey Miyamoto: Me tienes esperando con tu fic!!!! Ha vuelto la sensibilidad a tu trasero?? Yo se lo que es eso... en fin... disculpa por lo de la tardanza de este chap... y espero que te haya quedado un poco más claro esto de la venganza de Lily... y no te preocupes si no... que todavía falta explicarlo más a fondo... 

Hinkypunk: Pues yo tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo libre como ves... y yo también adoro a Jamie-pooh... no me gusta la actitud que ha tomado con su papá... pero en fin... todo tiene una razón... espero que tus estudios te dejen tiempo para actualizar tu fic... muero por el siguiente capítulo. 

Myrtle: FELICIDADES NUMERO 100!!! Sip le atinaste... cosas que el mundo no sabe acerca de la familia Potter vienen en próximos capítulos. 

Paulika: Sniff Sniff 'who's gonna feed me?!' Si… yo también tengo hambre Greenie... Gracias por todo lo que dices!! Aunque no entendí nada después de los saltos y el puñetazo... dolió?? Sabes que Xfiles es uno de mis programas favoritos??... 

Lalwende: Gracias por la buena vibra... en verdad me ha ayudado en los exámenes... please manda más porque este jueves empiezo el segundo round de exámenes... estoy al borde de la histeria... 

Cinthya: Hey!!! Te recuerdo perfectamente... tu fuiste mi primera reviewer... *Croiff quiere llorar... * Pues James debe tener sus métodos para conseguir cosas así, después de todo tiene en dinero para hacerlo no??. Respecto a los libros que te puedo recomendar no sé que género te gustaría leer. Me gustan las historias que tienen un fondo surrealista o que tratan de los temas del cielo o el infierno. Si apenas vas empezando te recomiendo que empieces por la divina comedia... la mayoría de los libros se basan en éste... es un poco aburrido al principio, pero te da muchas ideas... hay otro que me viene a la mente el estos momentos y es el de Dr. Fausto, de Goethe. Es literatura universal y si vas en prepa (bachillerato, high school) te va a servir mucho. Pero también me gusta el suspenso, y aquí te recomiendo el silencio de los inocentes y Hannibal Lecter (Si, son libros! Y es la misma historia, que empieza en el de el sabueso) *... Y la lista de Croiff sigue y sigue...* 

AnNa: que te ha parecido este? El próximo chap lo subiré más rápido. *Croiff's promising by crossing her heart*. 

Snmh: gracias… espera el próximo... el segundo año de Lily en Hogwarts... 

Fede: hmmm... ya me había desacostumbrado a recibir reviews negativos... pero hay algo que me hace dudar... si no te gustó, por qué has dejado el review en el capítulo 13? Los leíste todos?? 

Remsie Pooh: gracias por lo que dices, a mi también me gusta el romance, pero también el misterio, y si se combina MEJOR!!! ... así que este no va a ser tan fácil... bienvenido a los reviewers!!!!! 

  
  
  
And here some special thanks to Naia, i didn't knew you were checking this fic. I'm so happy!!! I'm thinking really serious in translating it, but my grammar is not as good as would like it to be… but I'm improving!!! Maybe your sis can translate it to you, 'cus by now the school is taking the biggest part of my time… I have a short spare to continue this fic. *Did I tell you that my nails have grown so fast? Mom says that they're now claws! Hmmm.. I have to cut them.. sometimes I am clumsy enough to hurt myself with them... (I quote: sometimes!! And mostly when I sleep…) ~Croiff is not used to have nails that 'size'~* 

Que viene?  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Ya tiene tiempo que no lo hacía... *  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Lo diré?... *  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Ahora que James se ha graduado no volverá a Hogwarts, que pasará con la relación con Lily? Puede deteriorarse más? 

Que planes tiene Richard con James? 

Que es lo que planea Voldie? (Han notado que es la primera escena en la que aparece? Que tal me ha quedado? *Calla Croiff! En esta parte tu no hablas!*) 

  
  
  
  
Las respuestas adelante... esperen el próximo Chapee.... no se preocupen... no va a tardar tanto... espero... jeje *Una gotita de sudor frío corre por la frente de Croiff*   
  
  
  

    
    Beeeeeesos!!!!
    


	15. Bienvenue Forsoise Adieu Ve a un bosque ...

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada que de lo que puedan reconocer... lo demás si es mío... y solo mío... *Risilla maquiavélica*   
  
  


_** Capítulo 15  
Bienvenue Forsoise Adieu. Ve a un bosque y piérdete!**_

Dos chicos llegaban a las instalaciones de la estación para supervisar el abordaje del tren hacia Hogwarts. Eran James Potter y Alain Casier. 

"Nervioso James? No debes preocuparte, no habrá problemas. Solo estamos echando un vistazo..." 

"No estoy preocupado en lo absoluto Alain. Sólo recordaba..." respondió James. 

En efecto, las memorias había llegado de golpe al atravesar la barrera hacia el anden nueve y tres cuartos. Los recuerdos de aquel día hacía un año en el último vagón del tren y de la primera vez que la había visto... después todo el año anterior que habían compartido, las bromas que ella le había gastado y las que él nunca logró... las múltiples sonrisas de los ojos vacíos y su voz... esa voz que daría la vida por volver a escuchar... [_No... solo quieres jugar..._] 

"Te volveré a ver?..." se preguntó a si mismo y su voz se la llevó la suave brisa. 

Este era otro primero de septiembre frío en la estación King Cross, todo el alboroto de los estudiantes había vuelto en el lugar. Había jóvenes hablando de lo maravilloso de sus vacaciones o de las últimas noticias del mundo mágico, la más comentada: el ataque de Voldemort al ministerio hacía un par de semanas. 

Había sido un plan muy bien elaborado, el señor Oscuro había penetrado las instalaciones por la noche; nadie lo esperaba. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cual fue el motivo del ataque, lo único que habían destruido eran algunos registros de casos de años pasados, nada que tuviera utilidad. Nada realmente importante. Habían sido probados todos los hechizos conocidos para averiguar si habían sido invocados encantamientos sobre el lugar, todos revelaron que el lugar estaba seguro. 

Y qué sucedió con las personas que decidieron entrar al ministerio? James logró su puesto como Auror de primera categoría y de la orden de Merlín (la categoría la da el grado de generación y la familia a la que un mago pertenece), fue instalado, a petición propia lejos de su familia... así fue como terminó como compañero de su propio maestro, Alain Casier. Sirius logró también su puesto como auror, sólo que de segunda categoría y en el orden del fénix y fue instalado cerca de Hareton Abbot y de Verónica Silver, bajo las órdenes directas de Alastor Moody y de un hombre muy parecido a Dumbledore llamado Mundungus Fletcher; lo hizo grandioso en la división de Pociones como era de esperarse, por lo que lo requerían en el puesto... lo que declinó de la manera más gentil al saber que trabajaría al lado de Severus Snape quien consiguió entrar sin meros requisitos gracias a la influencia de Bartemius Crouch y su gran admiración por cierta pelirroja. Arabella Figg entró a la división de espionaje, había obtenido las mejores marcas en tácticas de ataque y planeación de ofensivas; desde su entrada al ministerio, nadie volvió a saber de ella. Tampoco se sabía mucho de Peter. 

Las cosas estaban tranquilas, todo iba como un primero de septiembre cualquiera. Habían algunas familias despidiendo a sus hijos frente al andén, hacían un poco difícil el paso. Podía verse a los muggles pidiendo orientación en la estación, algunos leyendo en las bancas los periódicos del día o el niño llorando a su izquierda, había visto pasar a una escolta que cuidaba a una pareja de jóvenes al mismo tiempo en que observó también que había algunos niños de nuevo ingreso que buscaban la plataforma desesperadamente. 

"Has visto eso Alain?" Se refería a la escolta. "Me pregunto si se tratará de la escolta de la realeza... no, debe ser algún funcionario muggle, ningún príncipe viajaría en el tren... A-" cuando se volvió para encarar a su acompañante vio extrañado que su último comentario había sido al aire. Que Alain había desaparecido. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"James! Alain! Podrían venir un momento?" Harold Potter hablaba desde la entrada a los cuarteles de aurores. "... habrá una junta en unos minutos..." 

"Que es lo que sucede?. Es Voldemort de nuevo?" Preguntó James en voz baja al acercarse a su padre. Las cosas en la famila Potter habían vuelto a la calma. Pero James se mantenía alerta, Caroline y su padre aún parecían ocultarle algo. 

"Hay algo de eso... pero espera a saber todas las decisiones que se tomen en la junta, vamos..." Harold salió de la habitación. 

"Sabes algo Alain?" En los meses que llevaban de formar un equipo, James se había dado cuenta que rubio francés siempre sabía todo lo que pasaba en todas las áreas del ministerio. Algo raro ya que pocas veces se le veía hablando con alguien que no fuera él mismo o su hermana (que no lo dejaba ni respirar) además de su padre; pero conocía muy bien a su padre, y no era una persona que hablara de las cosas importantes fuera de una junta. 

"Te he fallado alguna vez?" dijo en tono de broma con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. "Simples suposiciones... si resultan serias, espero que recuerdes los hechizos que no lastiman en los duelos..." dijo en un tono un poco más serio, aunque dejaba ver cierto deje de broma en él... 

"No entiendo..." 

"Lo harás en unos momentos... vamos, no debemos retrasarnos, no quiero perder tiempo; tengo un compromiso en la noche..." habló el rubio mientras caminaban hacia su destino. 

"Vaya! Así que nuestro querido compañero, tiene-" 

No terminó la frase al sentir como la mano de su acompañante le tapaba la boca. 

"No digas ESA palabra en voz alta!" susurró mientras lo liberaba. 

"Lo tenías muy escondido Alain! Por que estamos susurrando?" 

"Piensa lo que quieras... que hubieras hecho con una paranoica como Caroline rondándote? A la simple mención de la palabra CHICA aparece de no se donde..." Había levantado la voz al decir la palabra 'chica', en un instante la morena había aparecido cerca de la pared, aparentaba hacer otras cosas, había salido de la nada. 

"Lo ves? *Suspiro* Dime que no tiene gemela... una sola es pesadilla..." 

"Nope, afortunadamente es pieza única..." reía un poco ante la situación inusual de acoso. "No pensé que fuera tan grave... necesitas ayuda?" 

El rostro de Alain cambió a uno sombrío. 

"Creo que sabe que no puedo corresponderle... pero me quiere bien, sé que daría la vida por mi." 

[_...Y es la historia de la familia... amores no correspondidos..._] 

"James? Sucede algo? Te quedaste callado..." Alain preguntó después de unos momentos, al ver al chico con la vista perdida. 

"No es nada. Ya sabes... recuerdos..." llegaban a la sala, fueron los últimos en entrar. Y cerraron la puerta a su paso. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

James estaba prácticamente dándose tumbos contra la pared de su oficina, en la junta les habían dado instrucciones de su siguiente misión. La idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto, _... espero que recuerdes los hechizos que no lastiman en los duelos... _Ahora comprendía las palabras que Alain... 

"MALDITA SEA!" 

"James, cuida el vocabulario..." fue lo única voz que se oyó bajo un sombreo de grande ala, el que Alain tenía cubriéndole el rostro. 

Alain era todo lo contrario al chico del cabello desordenado en estos momentos. Tenía una paz indescriptible y estaba medio dormido en una de las sillas reclinables de los escritorios. Sabía perfectamente lo que le molestaba al chico desquiciado frente a él, pero no hacía nada por ayudarle en su desesperación... sabía muy bien, aunque James nunca lo haya dicho, que tenía que ver con volver a ver a una bellísima flor... llena de espinas. 

"QUE DEMONIOS TIENEN EN LA CABEZA?!?!?!" 

"James..." 

"ESTA ESTUPIDEZ ES SUICIDIO! " 

"James Potter..." 

"MALDICIÓN! QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA!? QUE DE SALTOS DE LA EMOCIÓN--" 

"Sería un buen comienzo..." 

"NO, NO LO ES! SNAPE DEBIÓ HACERLES ALGO. LES HA LLENADO LA CABEZA DE--" 

"De acuerdo. Te lo advertí..." 

_ARMONICO SILENTUM_

"Intento descansar, sabes?" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar completamente los ojos. 

El resto de las malas palabras que salieron de la boca de James fueron reemplazadas por notas musicales (sonaba algo así como a la Traviatta). 

[_Lily nunca mencionó que tuviera tan buena voz, ohh si... el musical, esa vez no dio todo lo que tiene..._] el rubio se sonrió a si mismo. 

Pasaron todavía tres óperas más para que James se tranquilizara. Su garganta no daba a más. Había sentido que las notas de _O Fortuna_ de _Carmina Burana_ le habían lastimado las cuerdas, pero no lo lamentó hasta _Ofelia_, _Roméo et Juliette_ había sido lo mejor de su repertorio. Había cautivado a medio piso con su interpretación de _Les rois du mond_. 

_SILENTUM DEMITTO_

"Eso es tener estilo en el trabajo, tienes buenos gustos en la ópera." Añadió Alain después de que los aplausos cesaron. "Has pensado mejor acerca de Hogwarts?" 

"Guarda silencio... tendrás algunas pastillas de menta en tu escritorio?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

La tarde había llegado a los terrenos de Hogwarts, nuevos estudiantes llegaban por el extremo del lago mientras que los de cursos avanzados lo hacían por el camino pedregosos en carruajes. Todo era igual que en otros años, al llegar todos se dirigían a esperar la cena en el comedor y a ver a los nuevos estudiantes y sus casas. 

Todo era igual, si. Pero faltaba una pelirroja que ingresaba a su sexto grado... 

Algunas chicas, principalmente Slytherin, se preguntaban donde podría encontrarse la chica. Pero nadie podía encontrar una referencia de ella. No tenía familia en el colegio; y pensándolo dos veces... nadie sabía si en realidad tenía una. Nunca hablaba de tener padres o hermanos, nunca mencionó a una persona más que otra. Ni siquiera a un novio francés... nada. Lily Evans era una persona sin pasado. 

Los profesores sentían por fin el comienzo de un curso sin presiones, Dumbledore un curso aburrido. Que iba a ser de Hogwarts ahora que los merodeadores se habían ido? Le quitaba toda la diversión a enseñar, al menos eso pensaba él... los maestros, por otro lado, estaban bailando la danza de la victoria (A/N: Pueden imaginar a McGonnagal bailando!? Yo no... *Gross*). 

Las personas de nuevo ingreso fueron seleccionadas rápidamente. Algunos recordaban el incidente con las mesas en año anterior, cuando las últimas personas eran enviadas a Huffelpuff y Slytherin. Después vinieron nuevamente las palabras del director:_ el bosque prohibido está pues... prohibido, los nombres de los nuevos titulares..., el señor Filch desea advertirles... etc._ Pero también hubo algunos anuncios nuevos como la jubilación del maestro Dowell de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y su nuevo reemplazo, el anuncio de la pronta jubilación de Velex de Pociones y la entrada de dos nuevos maestros para una nueva materia impartida a sexto y séptimo curso. Lo que fue acompañado por varios gemidos de desacuerdo. 

La cena fue como siempre exquisita, y la aparición de los fantasmas de las casas un alcanzó el grito de los de primer año, como siempre... aunque algunas chicas parecían más ocupadas mirando a la mesa de los profesores. Mejor dicho, no podían apartar la vista de ella... 

Los profesores fueron hacia sus habitaciones y las casas se dirigieron a sus torres a la caída de la noche, Slytherin había cambiado de sede al haber cierto incidente en la que solía ser su torre: 'ciertas personas' habían logrado que la decoración de la sala cambiara sus colores por rojo y dorado, y que la serpiente del escudo que se ostentaba en el gobelino sobre la chimenea vistiera un atuendo que asemejaba la complexión de un león con alas de papel en la espalda, y que las pinturas de las paredes ondearan orgullosamente banderillas con el logotipo de Gryffindor. Era gracioso el movimiento y el pequeño rugido de león que emitía la serpiente cuando alguna persona pasaba cerca y de los pequeños mensajes que aparecían a su alrededor como en las historietas muggles. Incluso siendo insultos, era cómico. 

Pero Slytherin no tiene sentido del humor. Ahora su nuevo recinto sería ubicado en las mazmorras hasta cambiar la 'decoración' de su torre. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

En los terreno se podía ver avanzar una figura, era un hombre que caminaba tranquilamente hacia el lago. Mientras se acercaba, la neblina fue cayendo sobre él, hasta llegar el momento en que la visibilidad se perdió. En el momento en que sus botas tocaron la orilla fangosa se oyó como una brisa apartaba la neblina frente a él, sin siquiera tocarlo o despejar su alrededor. Oyó entonces como el agua se movía, como algo se acercaba lentamente hacia el sitio donde se encontraba de pie. En cuestión de segundos lo vio, dos figuras encapuchadas llegaban navegando en las tranquilas aguas del lago. Una de ellas bajaba su capucha, dejaba ver su rostro, que sonreía alegremente. Era Lily Evans. La chica que había partido meses antes. 

"_Te dije que estaría esperando tu regreso. Te extrañé Cariño, han sido los dos meses más largos de mi vida..._" el hombre dijo a la persona a quien tomaba en sus brazos para que al bajar sus pies no tocaran el suelo húmedo. 

"_Yo también te extrañé Remí... no vuelvo a irme sin ti..._" y lo abrazó. 

"_Y yo no te dejaré que lo hagas..._" 

"_Gracias Llyubu, estoy segura ahora._" Dijo a la otra figura que seguía en la barca. Quien respondió al nombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y emprendió el retorno. Llevándose toda la neblina con ella. 

"_Así que Denubu fue quien te mandó de vuelta..._" dijo en un momento Richard, no parecía extrañado. 

"_Sabes que me quiere mucho. Ha pasado algo interesante en mi ausencia?_" Lily preguntó cuando sus pies tocaron por fin el suelo pastoso. Trataba de quitar la capa. 

"_Umm... algunas cuantas..." _dijo dudando un poco. _ "Pero mejor te cuento camino a tu casa, sabes... hay una nueva sala Slytherin... creo que tendrás que hacer un nuevo camino a tu dormitorio..._" dijo cuando lo ofrecía el brazo para caminar. 

"_Imagino que Sirius lo logró... si que es perseverante!_" 

"_Sabía que lo sabías.... pensé que harías algo..._" *Sonrisa* 

"_No, eso fue incluido en la ceremonia de graduación... que tal salió?_" 

"_Más perversa que lo que hubieras planeado... y el doble de humillante..._" 

"_Entonces salió bien._" Se sonrió a si misma, y levantó la vista al cielo. 

"_No vas a preguntarme por Potter?_" 

"_No. De todos modos me lo vas a decir no?_" 

"_Lo sabes todo no?. Pues logró entrar al ministerio. Pero no creo que eso te sorprenda. Lo que si es noticia es que es mi compañero._" 

Lily se paró en seco. "_Qué!?_" 

"_Y eso no acaba... el ministerio ha tomado la decisión de mandar aurores para la seguridad de Hogwarts, así que estás hablando con tu nuevo maestro en la materia de Duelos._" 

"_Eso es genial!_" y lo abrazó nuevamente. 

"_Si que lo es Cariño._" Respondió el chico alegremente. "_Ya no tendré que venir en las noches a verte. Pero hay algo más... no soy el único auror en Hogwarts..._" 

"_James?_" 

El chico asintió. 

Era una noche inusualmente tranquila, el bosque prohibido se veía de algún modo brillante, al parecer miles de hadas habían salido de sus nidos a iluminar el camino de vuelta de Lily. Parecía que miles de foquitos se dispersaban por todo el campo, cantando leves melodías; eran como ligeras voces de niños cantando canciones de cuna. Las estrellas también lucían en todo su esplendor, el cielo se veía más negro que cualquier otra noche que recordara, y su unión era un deleite. Gracias a Richard había aprendido a ver más que simples puntos brillantes en la distancia. Ese fue el momento en que una lluvia de estrellas comenzó. 

El camino hacia las puertas del castillo era largo, Richard habló todo el camino de las cosas que habían ocurrido en su ausencia; había decidido decirle a Lily todo el malentendido de la noche de graduación. La atmósfera de completa serenidad que se sentía hasta la mitad del trayecto se acabó con la respuesta a la última noticia que dio el rubio... 

"_QUE FORSOISE HA LLEGADO A INGLATERRA!? EN HUFFELPUFF! DEMONIOS! ESTO VA A SER UN INFIERNO DE AÑO!_" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

La mañana había llegado. El comedor estaba casi vacío, y las personas que se encontraban ahí estaban congregadas en la mesa de Huffelpuff. La razón: la nueva chica extranjera. Su nombre: Forsoise Amelie LaRue-Sevigny, como quería que fuera pronunciado. Una chica proveniente de Beauxbuttons también e hija de uno de los funcionarios más importantes del ministerio francés, el ministro de relaciones interdimensionales Jean Jacques LaRue. Uno de los hombres más imponentes en política mágica. 

Forsoise LaRue era una chica de 16 años; delgada y de estatura promedio, tenía el cabello de un negro azabache con finísimos reflejos azulados; unos increíbles ojos grises que hacían recordar a las pupilas de un gato, y la mirada penetrante de uno. Tenía un rostro perfecto, a pesar de la nariz excesivamente afilada y respingada que lograba disimular con el maquillaje. Su piel era aperlada, no blanca pero tampoco morena; resaltada por el intenso color de su cabello. Tenía a la mayoría de los chicos anonadados. Debía ser por su descendencia Veela. 

Era una persona muy especial, tenía un carácter alegre la mayor parte del tiempo, podía cambiar de estados emocionales como se cambia el aire que se repira, muy pocas personas podían entenderla, había sido criada como una niña caprichosa y era por mucho más astuta que una esfinge; aún bajo su rostro ingenuo podría lograr que Troya ardiera de nuevo en la mitad de tiempo. Y terminar las relación entre dos personas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... 

Era una chica de cuidado, si, pero tenía una fascinación por cierta chica que ostentaba el título de la popularidad en Beauxbuttons: Nya Fairy... o al menos era lo que todos pensaban... 

La chica se encontraba hablando a la gente que la rodeaba de las maravillas de su antigua escuela. Y lo lejos que quedaba Hogwarts. Era muy hábil en materia de charlas (debía serlo, porque en cuestiones de materias escolares no daba una...) y convenciendo a las personas de hacer su voluntad. Muy pronto cambió el tema de conversación por la razón de su arribo a Hogwarts: había encontrado por fin a la chica que se fue sin decir adiós. 

Sabía que el ministerio había decidido desaparecer a la chica y a su irresistible tío a la muerte de Fernand Sinacroft. Aunque no entendía por qué. Así que pasó todo el año anterior sacando información de su padre. Hasta que logró que le dijera en verdadero paradero de los chicos. Nadie podía guardar secretos a la chica obstinada y malcriada. 

"Nya Fai-gg-y!" decía por tercera vez, a los desconcertados rostros que la miraban. "Mademoiselle Nya Fai-gg-y!" 

"Aquí no hay nadie llamado así..." respondió por fin uno de los chicos. 

"Po-g- supuesto que no se llama así! Ese es su título, así la llamamos en F-g-ancia!" dijo malhumorada. 

"_Esto no es Francia Forsoise. Deberías saberlo.._." una pelirroja había llegado justo a su espalda. Tenía una expresión seria. 

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Nadie, jamás, había oído decir a Lily una palabra en francés... 

"_Señorita Nya! Es un placer volver a verle!_" dijo con voz fuerte, la chica estaba más que encantada de que todo el mundo las oyera, que oyeran lo que era un francés perfecto. 

"Puedo preguntar que es lo que haces en Hogwarts?" dijo Lily volviendo a un idioma comprensible por todos. 

"_Ohh, vine buscándole mademoiselle, Beauxbuttons no es lo suficientemente bueno sin usted.._." respondió llena de alegría la chica de cabello negro. Ella no cambió de idioma. 

"Deja eso Forsoise, Beauxbuttons no depende de mi." 

"_Me alegra volverle a ver. Pero no debió desaparecer así. Debió saber que la encontraría..._" 

[_Entonces debo acabar contigo antes que arruines todos mis planes..._] "Acompáñame." 

"_Señorita! Donde han quedado sus modales?_" dijo con una sonrisa pretenciosa. 

"_Sil vous plait.._." dio media vuelta y salió de la sala. 

"_Oui!_" y la chica salió detrás. 

Aún cuando Lily hubiera seguido hablando en francés, las personas que presenciaron la escena hubieran podido adivinar que a la princesita no le dio nada de gusto ver a quien dijo ser su mejor amiga... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"James! Espera!" Alain llegaba corriendo. "Sucede algo?" preguntó al ver la expresión del chico. 

"No es nada.Pensé que no venías... ya estaba ideando que hacer con los chicos si faltabas..." dijo volviendo a caminar. Estaba serio. 

"Y perderme el hablar con las veinte chicas que no quitaban la vista de nosotros? Que te hizo pensar eso?" 

"Buen punto. La mayoría son inofensivas. Las conozco a casi todas..." dijo relajando la expresión un poco. 

"Ex Novias... no tuviste problemas en recordar sus nombres?" 

"Como-" 

"Ohh, tienes el tipo." Respondió simplemente. 

"Y tu lo tienes también... cómo es que has estado tanto tiempo con esta chica... no entiendo, que tiene de especial?" Alain sólo había hablado de su chica misteriosa lo indispensable. Nunca nada concreto con lo cuál reconocerle. 

"Tiene el corazón más grande..." 

"Es bella?" 

"Como el sol..." 

"... hablo del aspecto físico, idiota..." 

"La más bella de las flores no tiene comparación con ella..." 

"De acuerdo, ya entendí... no tocaré el tema. De donde vienes?" 

"Acabo de encontrarme con un viejo conocido." 

"Que curioso, ya somos dos, sólo que en mi caso fue un encuentro desagradable. Pensé que no tenías conocidos aquí..." 

Llegaban al salón de su primer clase. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"_Por que has venido?_" 

"_Ya se lo he dicho señorita, he venido en su búsqueda..._" 

"_Mientes..._" 

"_Las cosas no podían terminar así verdad?_" 

"_Estás enferma..._" 

"_Era un reto el encontrarla Señorita..._" 

"_No se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez no quería ser encontrada?_" 

"_Si, pero eso no me importó._" Dijo con una sonrisa. 

"_Quién más lo sabe?_" 

"_No entiendo por que quiere esconderse, Señorita Nya. No se lo he dicho a nadie en el colegio. Me costó mucho averiguar su paradero, tuve que hacer una gran labor para lograr que mi padre me dijera. Así que supongo que fuera de los miembros del ministerio, y a quien usted haya informado, sólo se lo dije a Lestat, y dudo que él..._" 

"_Vieth está aquí?_" 

"_Así es Lily_." Una voz la sorprendió por detrás. No había sentido la presencia de esta persona. Pero eso no era algo nuevo. 

"_Vieth..._" 

"_Mi hermana ha hecho algo indebido Lily?_" 

"_Volver a aparecer en mi vida.._." Dijo sin ánimos y se alejó del lugar. 

"_Suí que sucedió?_" Preguntó el chico de ojos grises. 

"_La has asustado!_" Replicó la chica dando un pequeño golpe en el antebrazo de su hermano. Sonreía para si misma, con la expresión de triunfo. [_Suí uno... Fairy cero... excelente comienzo linda_] 

En efecto, Forsoise LaRue, no venía en busca de una amiga; venía en busca de la corona que nunca obtuvo en Francia. Venía en busca de la competencia por la popularidad de Hogwarts, por la popularidad de toda Inglaterra, por lograr por fin la caída de Nya Fairy... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

La hora de la primera clase se acercaba. Podía oír los murmullos en uno de los corredores contiguos. El pasillo de los auditorios. No le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino perdida en sus pensamientos y recordando los momentos que había pasado en Francia, los momentos con la desquiciada de Suí y las interminables charlas nocturnas con Vieth... 

Chocó con algo pero pudo equilibrarse a tiempo y evitó caer. 

"Lo lamento. Iba distraído. No estaba mirando- Lily!" James estaba caminando también al aula de su primer clase. Había buscado a Alain por todas partes, pero no hubo rastro de él. 

La chica que tenía frente a él era la misma que había estado odiando todas las vacaciones. Suprimió a tiempo el hacer una sonrisa y abrazarla. Ya no era lo mismo, él ya no era el mismo ingenuo... 

"James?" Lily lo miraba extrañada. 

"Debe disculparme señorita Evans. Pero también debe ver por donde va." Emprendió el paso nuevamente. 

Se detuvo al sentir que su mano era tomada por otra. 

"Necesitamos hablar... todo lo de-" 

"No, todo está dicho Evans. Con su permiso _señorita_ Evans, tengo que atender una clase." Había dicho la palabra señorita llena de desdén, llena de falsedad. 

Lily pareció notarlo. Sostuvo su mano aún con más fuerza. 

"Debes escucharme, fue un malentendido..." 

"Eso quería creer... dime algo, con cuantos hombres has dormido Evans?, desde cuando que duerme en tu cama ese tal Remí? No pensé que fueras una chica perdida a tan corta edad, eres una zorra Evans, que bueno que-" 

*Slap* 

Lily había respondido a todos los insultos de la manera más rápida que pudo. 

"Cómo te atreves a decirme todas esas cosas cuando no sabes nada de mi Potter? Como te atreves a llamarme zorra cuando es tu propia hermana quien puede darte el claro ejemplo de una? Como diablos te atreves a asegurar que un hombre duerme en mi cama? Y cómo en el nombre del bendito infierno te atreves a hablarme así cuando ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de hablar y aclarar todo el malentendido que hubo!?" 

"No me interesa lo que haya pasado, me he dado cuenta de la clase de persona que eres... la peor de los sangre sucia." 

"Eres el imbécil más grande que he conocido." 

"Yo me arrepiento de haberte conocido..." 

"Potter eres un idiota!" 

"Diez puntos serán restados de Slytherin por irrespeto a la autoridad, cinco más por hablarme con tanta familiaridad, otros cinco por uso de vocabulario inadecuado y otros cinco por meterte con mi familia. Te recomiendo que empieces a pensar que hacer para recuperarlos Evans, recuerda que acostarse con los maestro no es buena idea cuando tengo planeado quitarte todos los puntos que pueda y hacer de tu vida un completo infierno.... Que pase un excelente día _señorita_..." 

En todo momento James permaneció con su actitud seria e imperturbable. Se alejó sin decir más hacia dejando atrás a una chica estupefacta. Mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer en el exterior... 

"No me verás pidiendo disculpas Potter, no soy yo la que ha arruinado todo, puedes pensar lo que quieras que yo no pienso volver a buscarte, no pienso rebajarme a tu nivel..." Lily decía las palabras como si fueran veneno en su boca, todo su cuerpo temblaba de ira. Decidió alejarse y tratar de pensar en otras cosas.   
  


** ~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

Hehehe! Qué les dije? Nuevo chap mucho más rápido que el anterior... 

Esta vez no hay anuncios que hacer, tal vez se pregunten que onda con el nombre de la chica LaRue y de su hermano,; pues bueno, no soy erudita en francés pero sé que Forsoise se pronuncia así _ Foh-soás_ y Vieth es _Vfith_. Hey! no intenten pronunciar la "v" y la "f" juntas, sólo conseguirán hacer un rio de saliva... *no pregunten*, la "Vf" suena más a "Ph", got it? Estoy segura que más de uno ha oído que los franceses pronuncian la "r" como "g", pero la verdad a mi me suena más que a "g" como a una "h" pronunciada a pulmón... es cuestión de oídos *hey los de Croiff están limpios!!!*... 

Gracias por sus comentarios en verdad me ayudan a seguir... 

Snmh: Gracias, ahhhh yo también odié s Sirius por un momento... pero lo imagino sonriendo y se me olvida todo... tengo corazón de pollo. A mi me da más pena el pobre James, pero esto es apenas el principio. *Muahahahaha*. Ya es hora que Lily deje de ser la que sufre por todo (bueno... al menos al principio). 

PiRRa: Espero seguir con esto rápido, bueno de a chap por semana. Eso si no me llega el virus del author block. Quieres que me tome otras vacaciones?? 

Lalwen: TU BUENA VIBRA ME HA SERVIDO!!!!! gracias!!!!! Bueno, Snape todavía no ha empezado a ser un mortífago, ya verás más adelante, esa historia tiene algo de fondo, pero no me pienso meter en eso todavía. todavía hay fic para rato!!!! Hmm... que más? ... Oh si... en este fic no hay inocentes... verás por qué. 

Hermione de Potter: Si estás leyendo esto es que ya has salido del coma, que bueno! Ya me temía que no volvería a hablar contigo... pero bueno, como ves que ha llegado alguien del pasado de Lils para complicarle la existencia? jeje... pero estas personas han de tener un rol importante en el desarrollo, recuerdas que te dije lo mal que me caía Caroline? Pues Forsoise es cien veces peor!!!!! 

Kitty: Que te ha parecido? ya he empezado a escribir el nuevo, y hay algunas cosillas que se revelarán y por las que Lily con todo gusto a la chica Francesa, por suerte, también Vieth ha llegado... *Croiff aún no tiene bien definido el carácter de este chico, pero ya siente que lo adora!!!* 

Catty_Shenka: Ya tenemos algo más en común!!! A mi también me huyen las personas!!!! Hmm... redefinamos eso... Creo que es algo que ver con la fuerza de mi carácter, a nadie le gusta verme molesta... En fin, que bien que te respeten!!! Quise hacer este chap sólo para James, creo que lo merece y necesitaba hacer algunas aclaraciones de Aidan... no todo ha sido dicho. No se sabe todavía lo que decía el diario... 

Gin -gin: Hmm... No pensaba poner nada de como fueron obteniendo los poderes, aunque ya lo había pensado. Para la época de Issobelle la familia ya tenía cuatro de los 12: Fuego, corazón, mente y tormenta. Después te digo de que familias proviene cada uno y la época en que se obtuvieron. Tienes mail? En cuanto lo tenga estructurado te lo puedo mandar, te late? 

Myrtle: Ya te tengo malacostumbrada con los capítulos largos eh?? Mi promedio de hojas por chap es de 10 y este ha sido de 13!!! Que esperas? Un chap 13 de 20 hojas por semana? Noooo... ten piedad!! Trato de subir uno por semana!!! Hey.... has oído a Tonic? Todas sus canciones me gustan!!! Gracias por leer este fic... 

Rey Miyamoto: Respuestas a tus preguntas en este chap! me ha dejado un hoyo en el estómago lo que de dijo James a la pobre Lil... y ella que intentaba disculparse!!! Pero esta ha sido una de las tantas que van a pasar... pero también habrá algo así como treguas... como en toda buena relación... *hmmm... y aquí viene Croiff metiendo la pata de nuevo... Cálla Croiff! arruinais las sorpresas!!* Esto se va a poner mejor! Sigue leyendo! *Checaste el comercial? Gooooool! Croiff sonríe ampliamente... nada más faltó el 'deja el review' Ups... ya ni eso.* 

Hinkypunk: Debería estar enojada contigo sabes?? You should have written more than 3 chaps by now!! Estoy a punto de un colapso nervioso por culpa de la ansiedad. Ahem... malditas pastillas... de menta *Grins*. Espero que logres darte un tiempo para subir tu chap, creo que sabes lo que se siente que no haya chap nuevo en un fic después de dos semanas... *Ouch! hey dejen de tirar piedras!* Verdad que da lástima mi pobre Jamie? Pero ahora la venganza va a ser dulce... bueno, al menos al principio... *Ups, Croiff lo ha vuelto a hacer... nada de adelantos!* 

Ya saben lo que sucede con en textButton que hay allá abajo? Si el que dice GO! Dejen un lindísimo review **Sil Vous Plait! **

Por cierto, eso significa " Por Favor ". 

Mercy !!!

  
  



	16. Extraños conocidos y estrellas familiare...

**_ Capítulo 16 - Extraños conocidos y estrellas familiares _**

_ Querido James, _

Cómo es eso que Sirius alcanzó un puesto en el ministerio? Siempre pensé que buscaban gente 'Seria' para el trabajo... ES BROMA!!!...me alegro por él y por ti... sabía que lo lograrían. Sabes algo de Peter? Hace mucho que no sé de él... y eso me preocupa, hay algo que nunca nos dijo... no preguntes cómo, pero lo sé... 

Espera... hay algo más acerca de la correspondencia de Sirius, hmmm... oh si, que me quiso decir con que tienes competencia en Hogwarts? Por cierto, sabes que su última carta tenía un aroma a perfume de mujer? Ese sin duda es nuestro amigo... se inspira para responder en los momentos más absurdos (sabes a que me refiero, conoces a la chica nueva?) ... 

Pasando a asuntos más serios. Acerca de lo de tu familia, tus suposiciones son correctas; a eso me referí aquel día en la estación, agradécelo a mi parte lobo. Nadie puede guardarme secretos James... y ahora que lo he pensado estoy de acuerdo con Carrie: Debes cuidarte; pero no de lo que la chica pueda hacerte, sino de lo que la chica piense de ti. Tal vez todavía no entiendas mis palabras, pero lo harás. 

Sabes que he recibido respuesta de Lily? Debiste decirme que había regresado, eso me da gusto. En estos momentos sería prudente que te acercaras a ella, tu padre y Carrie estarán de acuerdo conmigo. He estado pensando en esto también, no es bueno que te alejes de ella así, debes dejarla hablar James, me he enterado de cosas que tu debes saber también... y es preferible que sea de su boca. 

Debes disculpar la brevedad de esta carta, pero tengo clases que atender. Y mis alumnos estarán impacientes de experimentar con maldiciones prohibidas (Te recuerda algo? Espero que sí, es algo que nunca olvidaré). Te dije en alguna carta lo bien que lo estoy pasando? No? Entonces debió ser a Sirius... Aún así deseo volver pronto a casa, en verdad los extraño chicos... 

Sinceramente,   
R. Lupin 

James se encontraba sentado en su estudio, todavía había tiempo para bajar al desayuno y mucho más para la primer clase del día. Hacía unos minutos que había llegado la correspondencia, varias lechuzas habían llegado hasta su ventana, y vio con gusto que una de ellas era Pólux, la lechuza proveniente de Bulgaria. Anexo a la carta venía un pequeño paquete. 

_ Estimado Moony, _

Tu carta ha llegado en un buen momento, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de contestarla de inmediato, si me lo preguntas, no sé que barbaridades te habrá dicho Sirius acerca de mí, no creas nada, ya sabes que el buen Padfoot no puede evitarlo. Tampoco tengo idea a que se refería cuando te dijo competencia en Hogwarts, tal vez se refería a Alain, que también vino a Hogwarts, (mi compañero en la clase) y a todas las alumnas; o tal vez a ese idiota francés que ha llegado este curso, sabes que conoce a Alain? No me agrada; y para colmo ha llegado con una hermana 'escaladora profesional', sabes que es lo que quiero decir; la chica ha estado tras de mi desde en inicio del trimestre. Es una pesadilla! 

El chico se llama Lestat. No me da buena espina que sea tan bueno en duelo; conoce muchos hechizos avanzados... al principio pensé que se trataba de la educación en Beauxbuttons pensando en Lily también; pero al ver lo inútil que es su hermana descarté la idea de inmediato. Me inclino a pensar que ha recibido educación especial... 

Alain no habla nada de su vida en Francia, pero creo que conoció a Babyred estando todavía en la escuela... siento que me está ocultando cosas... a eso te referías cuando me dijiste que me cuidara de él? Los hermanos LaRue conocían a Lily también, al parecer la chica siente una admiración por Babyred increíble, al grado que casi se ha vuelto su sombra; esa chica es exasperante, a que no puedes imaginar a Lily perder los estribos? Pues créeme, en verdad puede... 

El chico siempre está al lado de Lily, pobre tonto, no sabe en boca de que lobo se ha metido (hey! Sin ofender!). 

Aún no entiendo lo que quisiste decir con lo que mi padre estaría de acuerdo en que hablara con Lily, bueno, sé que le agrada, pero nunca me obligaría a hacerlo. Un día de estos iré a visitarlo, quiero saber cómo van las cosas con lo de la familia Mirrdhyn... y con la chica huérfana... con respecto a Babyred no creo que tenga nada que decir, pensaré en lo que me has dicho pero no te prometo nada. Pensé que ya me había desecho de esto que envías... no veo la razón de tenerlo de nuevo... 

Oops! Debo irme! Ya casi finaliza la hora del desayuno... Por cierto, Peter está bien, trabaja en una tienda muggle, la razón... creo que ni el mismo la sabe... 

Con mucha hambre,   
J. Potter 

James esperó un poco antes de cerrar la carta, a que la tinta secara. La mandó de inmediato de regreso con Pólux, no sin antes darle un poco de comida. 

Observó como la lechuza se perdía en el horizonte... 

"Un momento! Nunca le mencioné a Sirius nada acerca de los chicos nuevos..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Las cosas en la primer semana no pudieron ir peor en Hogwarts, Forsoise había jerarquizado el control de su casa (en verdad era una persona con iniciativa). Al mando, logró adaptar ciertas funciones a grupos selectos (como ella los llamaba) en base al mandamiento de 'armonía' que ella misma implantó. Dichas funciones sólo podían referirse a algo: espionaje. La segunda semana fue peor, añadido al problema 'extranjero' había que sumar el problema de Duelos, James en verdad estaba cumpliendo su amenaza, Richard trataba de mantener las cosas estables, pero ni con todos sus esfuerzos podría evitar que James fuera un completo imbécil con ella... la tercer semana fue el completo desastre: Forsoise ya había alcanzado el primero de sus objetivos: Admiradores, las cosas en el bosque prohibido empezaban a tensarse y James había extendido su rencor con el resto de la casa de Slytherin, nadie veía respiro en la clase de Duelos.... Al cabo del mes, cada Slytherin había optado por buscar aquellas maldiciones que pudieran hacer verdadero daño y usarlas contra 'el estúpido Gryffindor dictador' en lugar de hechizos para duelo; por su parte Lily había decidido hacer algo con Forsoise. No sabía como, no sabía que; pero tenía que callarla de alguna manera... 

"_Allá van otros dos años de su intimidad señorita Lily._" Dijo Vieth quien llegaba al gran salón para tomar el desayuno. 

En la mesa frente a ellos se encontraba la mismas personas de toda la semana congregadas alrededor de la chica LaRue, quién hablaba afanosamente de la vida en Beauxbuttons. Y en especial de la de cierta pelirroja. Parecía que la vida de Nya Fairy estaba hecha para ser escrita en libros. 

"_De no ser porque esta es la tercera vez que lo cuenta, ya serían seis..._" Lily dio un pequeño suspiro y volvió la vista a su desayuno. Un plato de hojuelas de avena con fresas frescas, un pan danés y una taza de te a su lado. No había tocado nada desde que llegó. 

"_Debería ponerle un alto, después de todo soy su hermano mayor.._" dijo el chico mientras alcanzaba en pan de Lily. "_Puedo?_" 

"_(Adelante. No tengo apetito) No, esto es cosa que debo arreglar yo._" 

"_Debería comer algo, creo que su primer clase del día será duelo, no es así?_" 

"_Si, James está a punto de darme una úlcera._" Dijo con un tono de resignación en la voz. Tomó un sorbo de su te y se dispuso a salir del salón; pero no tardó en ser acompañada por el rubio francés. 

Lestat Haydenvieth de 17 años, era el primogénito de la familia LaRue; un caballero en toda forma, y un chico con una personalidad encantadora. Físicamente, era muy parecido a Richard Sinacroft, su compañero de juegos y amigo de la infancia. Lo que más resaltaba de su esbelta y refinada figura era sin duda su rostro; era en lo que más se parecía a Richard, tenía una mirada profunda de ojos misteriosos en gris azulado, aunque de facciones más fuertes que Richard. Era muy diferente a su hermana, aunque tenían cierto parecido en una cosa; la nariz que ella intentaba disimular, era la misma que le daba elegancia al rostro de él. 

Mientras que su hermana había sido sorteada en Huffelpuff, él lo fue en Slytherin; pero fue más su decisión que la del sombrero. Cada LaRue era conocido por su determinación. 

Las familias LaRue y Sinacroft se conocían desde generaciones atrás, no había secretos que esconder entre ellas; la primera sabía que la segunda era la línea de Merlín y la segunda sabía que la primera era la línea del décimo caballero Kay, con la habilidad de sanar... los LaRue eran una de las familias que habían decidido legar su poder voluntariamente. Y ahora vivían en armonía. 

"_Sabe algo? En mi mundo ideal este sería el momento perfecto para acompañar a la damisela en peligro..._" dijo jugando un poco el chico cuando llegaba al lado de la pelirroja. Iniciaban el camino hacia el ala sur, al auditorio donde se llevaban a cabo las clases de duelo. 

"_En su mundo ideal, en estos momentos estaría cortando mi cabello y haciendo pinceles con él..._" 

"_Nope, me gusta mucho como le sienta el cabello largo Lily, no sabía que tenía rizos..._" 

"_Si claro, me temo que en el momento que se encuentre con Remí cambiará de opinión..._" 

"_Ya no somos los mismos chiquillos de antes Lily..._" 

"_Eso dicen... pero es mentira que la madurez se alcanza con la edad..._" 

"_Richard no ha cambiado nada. Pero sé que lo que más le importa es usted, jamás jugaría algo que pudiera lastimarla... yo tampoco me atrevería a lastimarle Lily..._" su voz adoptó un tono lleno de dulzura. 

"_Acaso el afamadísimo Lestat LaRue tiene algo por Nya Fairy?_" Dijo bromeando la chica. 

"_Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que he venido a Hogwarts; tal vez sólo sea que debo ver que mi hermana no cometa tonterías... nadie lo sabe..._" sonrió traviesamente. 

"_Ni el propio Monsieur LaRue?_" ella respondió la sonrisa. 

"_El mundo nunca lo sabrá..._" 

"_Nya Fairy corresponderá a su amigo de la infancia?_" añadió Lily. 

"_El mundo nunca lo sabrá..._" se contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Rieron. 

Llegaron pronto a su destino. 

"_Lily, me gustaría hablar con usted. Me gustaría saber todo lo que me he perdido en un año._" 

"_Esta noche las estrellas tienen una posición muy especial..._" Lily sonrió tiernamente. Y se despidió. 

"_No me arrepiento de haber tomado esta decisión, gracias Lily..._" dijo para sí mismo y se alejó rumbo a la sala de Slytherin. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Richard y Vieth se encontraban en el despacho del primero, todas las tardes, después de la última clase tomaban una taza de té y charlaban del tiempo que dejaron de verse. 

"_James piensa que lo quieres asesinar..._" comentó jugando Richard. 

"_Sólo lo piensa?_" dijo sonriendo Vieth. Tomó un sorbo de su taza. "_Debo hacer más explícitas mis intenciones..._" 

"_Vamos, no es tan malo, debes comprender que-_" 

"_Todo ha sido por la señorita Lily verdad? Nadie puede tratarla así y salir con vida..._" 

Richard profundizó una risa. "_Aún no entiendo esa manía de ustedes dos de llamarse con esa formalidad, prácticamente crecimos juntos..._" 

"_No lo sé, creo que es la costumbre._" Contestó el chico de ojos grises. "_Me gusta llamarla así. Ella es una persona importante, por cierto, sabes donde se encuentra la torre de astronomía?_" 

"_Por supuesto, es la torre más alta. Puedes ir por esa dirección, todo derecho hasta llegar al retrato de las Brujas de Salem donde doblas a la derecha y al llegar a la pintura de Lady Rodmilla doblas a tu izquierda y de ahí todo el camino es recto. La puerta es la que está al lado de la pintura de Lady Godiva. A que viene la pregunta?_" 

"Veré a la señorita Lily ahí. Dijo que las estrellas tienen una posición especial esta noche..." 

"_Entonces no debes ir a la torre tonto. Las estrellas están más cerca desde su terraza._" Respondió Richard riendo. 

"_Terraza? Pero si la casa está en las mazmorras..._" estaba extrañado. 

"_Hmm... toma asiento. Creo que debes recordar ciertas cosas de nuestra familia. Aún hay tiempo antes del anochecer._" 

"_Dime antes si el profesor Potter sabe algo._" Dijo Vieth recordando sus sospechas. 

"_No, se acaba de enterar hace poco; pero no sabe quienes somos._" 

"_Crees que sospeche de nosotros?_" 

"_Hmm, tal vez cuando se entere Harold Potter decida contar el resto de la historia a su hijo..._" 

"_La mujer lo sabe?_" 

"_Al parecer, ella es quien apoya a su padre. Saben quien es Lily, no sé como, pero de mi no sospechan nada._" 

"_Van a tratar de atacarla entonces... debemos protegerla._" 

"_Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Lily es lo suficientemente capaz de arreglárselas sola contra un mago como él. Pero no es él a quien quiere, sino al hijo, es decir, James. Y eso es peligroso, sabes que no podemos atacar a un heredero así de fácil..._" Richard levantó la vista hacia la nada. 

"_... Pero no es eso lo que te preocupa cierto?_" Vieth había visto la expresión vacía del chico. 

"_Siempre sabes cuando oculto algo verdad?_" 

"_Lily ha sido una excelente maestra... que es?_" 

"_Las visiones han regresado Les... James Potter no puede morir... todavía no..._" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Por fin es viernes! Ya no veía el fin de la semana, estoy muerto!" James llegó a la oficina de su amigo Alain a su lado después de su última clase, que había sido con los Slytherins de séptimo. "Ese Lestat me quiere matar con sus hechizos de ataque... dime, le he hecho algo a tu amigo Alain? Creo que trata de enterrarme antes de finalizar el año... Alain? Alain!? ALAIN! Te estoy hablando!" 

"He? Que? Oh... no es eso, A Lestat le gustan los retos... debes esforzarte..." 

"Se supone que yo soy quien debe enseñarle a él, no él a mi... Alain que sucede?" 

"Nada, todo bien. Dime algo, cuando verás a tu familia?" 

"Mañana iré a casa. Quiero hablar con mi padre de algunas cosas. Puedo preguntar-" 

"No es nada James. Creo que también estoy cansado." 

"Bueno, te veré mañana antes de irme. Adiós." Hizo su camino hacia la salida. 

"Tengo algunos asuntos que atender en el ministerio muy temprano. Saldré hoy por la noche. Te veré luego." Añadió Richard mientras el veía al chico ya a unos tres metros de la puerta. 

"De acuerdo. Tal vez cuando termines puedas ir a casa. Tu visita siempre será bienvenida." Alcanzó a gritar. 

"No lo creo James, no después de lo que voy a hacer..." murmuró para sí mismo, mientras veía cada vez más lejos al chico de cabello negro. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"_Señorita Nya! Espere!_" Forsoise LaRue tuvo que gritar al no darle alcance a la chica a unos metros frente a ella. 

[_Aquí vamos de nuevo..._] Lily suspiró resignada. "_Puedo ayudarte Suí? No es de buena educación referirte a las personas por gritos._" Dijo lo más secamente que pudo. Quería alejarse de ella lo más pronto posible. 

"_Disculpe señorita, sólo quería preguntar cuando será que inicien los viajes al pueblo cercano._" 

"_Por qué supones que debo saberlo?_" 

"_Tal vez porque usted y Richard se encargan de *ahem* arreglar que los viajes se realicen..._" miró a Lily con un significado implícito. 

"_Ven conmigo._" La tomó de la mano y entraron al salón más cercano. "_Qué es lo que quieres?_" 

"_No se a que se refiere..._" trató de salir. Lily la detuvo nuevamente. 

"_Esto no es Francia Suí, deja de competir por un premio que no existe. Yo no soy tu enemiga..._" 

"_Por supuesto que no lo es señorita, la admiro, es eso tan malo?_" preguntó inocentemente la chica. Pero su mirada inquisitiva la delataba. 

"_Deja de meter las narices en mi vida Forsoise, no sabes la clase de enemiga que puedo ser..._" 

"_Oh claro que no señorita Fairy... usted no sabe la clase de enemiga que YO puedo llegar a ser..._" 

"_Como debo interpretar eso?_" 

"_Como mejor le parezca... tal vez deba alejarse de los problemas y de mi hermano. No permitiré que lo lastime como a tantos otros._" 

"_Suí..._" Lily podía ver cómo el rostro de la chica se ensombrecía. Hubo un momento en que dejó de ser ella misma. 

"_Pero no se preocupe, al menos no todavía. Mi padre está pendiente de mi, vigila que cada palabra que digo no le afecte a su adorada Nya, preocúpese cuando el sol deje de salir una mañana. Porque ese será el día en que deje este mundo, lo escucha? Esa es el ave augurio que anuncia próximas tempestades y extraños que llegan de noche. Debe cuidarse del alma en pena, el ignorarla será su ruina..._" la chica empezó a temblar, muy pronto se transformaron en convulsiones. Lily se acercó rápido a su lado y la sostuvo. 

"_Suí escucha, debes tranquilizarte, has empezado a profetizar, tranquila! Estás muy alterada._" Lily sostenía el cuerpo desfallecido de la chica en sus brazos, muy pronto el peso la venció y las dos cayeron al suelo. Sabía muy bien de las habilidades de veela que la chica había heredado. Las predicciones de una, nunca fallaron. 

Pasó todavía un rato para que la chica volviera a la realidad. Estaba confundida. 

"_Que- que pasó?_" preguntó al reincorporarse del suelo. 

"_Una premonición._" Respondió Lily. Todavía sosteniéndola. "_Mejor?_" 

"_Si puede decirlo cuando la cabeza te da vueltas... mejor._" 

"_Eso es sentido del humor! Creo que has vuelto a la normalidad._" 

"_Que fue lo que dije?_" 

"_Fue la predicción de mi muerte._" 

"_Nada nuevo entonces..._" 

"_Nope. Igual que siempre. Saben tus padres que el estado de tus premoniciones ha empeorado?_" 

"_No, y sé que no hablará de esto con Lestat._" 

"_Por qué estas tan segura?_" 

"_Porque a usted tampoco le gustaría que revelase ciertas cosas que sé..._" 

"_Por qué no puedes ser sensata? Puedes decirme que no te agrado abiertamente y dejarte de esta farsa de idolatría. A las dos nos vendría bien..._" 

"_Desde que la conozco ha sido un obstáculo en mi vida. Sólo llegó a mi ella para hacerla miserable, siempre fui una sombra a su lado. Todos estaban pendientes de usted, a mi me ignoraron. Richard, Fernand, Christine, mi padre, mamá, hasta Lestat ha estado siempre pendiente de usted... y de mi? Absolutamente nadie. Cuando llegamos a la escuela todo fue lo mismo, lo que yo conseguí en dos años usted lo desmoronó a su llegada. Lestat la quiere más que a mi que soy su propia hermana. Mi padre y madre estaban más pendiente de usted que de mi, que soy su hija. Incluso mis amigos me abandonaron por usted. Quiere otro motivo? Usted me abandonó en Francia, no me dijo que se marcharía. Pensé que su indiferencia con todos era sólo una máscara, pensé que era su amiga..._" 

La chica se puso en pie y se disponía a salir de la habitación. 

"_Lo ves? Verdad que no fue difícil?_" Lily repuso a sus espaldas. Forsoise se volvió y vio como la chica pelirroja le dirigía una sonrisa triste. 

"_Nunca lo fue. Lo difícil era el pretender que me agradaba... buenas noches y- gra- gracias._" Respondió por educación y salió de la habitación dejando atrás a una Lily de pie respondiendo un 'Para eso son las amigas...' 

Desde su infancia, Lily había convivido de cerca con la chica y con su hermano; recordaba lo agradable que fue su infancia en Francia y los recuerdos al lado de Forsoise. Podía asegurar algo: al menos por algunos años, fueron como hermanas. Lily podía recordar cuanto deseó tener una hermana mayor. Cuanto deseó que esa hermana fuera Forsoise. 

"_Cómo llegamos a este punto Suí? Cómo llegamos a fastidiarnos la una de la otra?_" preguntó y el eco de la habitación fue su única respuesta. "_Nunca quise ser tu enemiga..._" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"_Así que esto es Péndragon..._" dijo jadeante una figura que llegaba por detrás de una gran pintura de dos vikingos tratando de dar caza a un dragón azul. 

Vieth había llegado a la casa. Este año Lily había hecho una vía de acceso desde su nuevo dormitorio desde las mazmorras. El camino era un poco largo, pero el pasaje hecho le quitaba lo monótono al camino. Esta vez, la chica había optado por hacer un poco más difícil la entrada a su casa, así evitaría que algún Slytherin curioso encontrara el lugar. Pero el concepto de 'poco difícil' para Lily tenía otro significado: había hecho del pasaje un lugar lleno de bestias mágicas que ella misma había conjurado. 

"_Vieth?_" 

"_Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Una casa entera para usted Lily! Si que tiene sus ventajas ser un dragón..._" hizo una reverencia exagerada ante Lily, perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Pero no se veía avergonzado, más bien su expresión era de triunfo. Tenía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. 

"_Se encuentra bien? Creo que Richard le ha jugado una broma... lo hizo atravesar el túnel cierto?_" 

Ciertamente Vieth no tenía muy buena pinta, estaba todo sucio y con la ropa hecha giroles, tenía algunas heridas en los brazos y golpes en el rostro. "_Hay otra forma!?_" preguntó en sorpresa. 

"_Hay una entrada por el pasillo principal. Justo detrás de la pintura del bosque de unicornios. No pensé que Remí encontrara el pasaje por mi habitación._" 

"_No lo hizo, fui yo._" Respondió con una sonrisa de triunfo. 

"_Desea que yo...?_" 

"_Me haría un gran favor, estoy exhausto._" 

Lily acercó su mano delicadamente a su rostro y la colocó en una de sus mejillas. Parecía concentrarse mientras el chico seguía hablando. Cerró sus ojos. 

"_Cómo demonios se supone que debía saber que la estúpida bestia quería la respuesta muggle, si de sobra sabe que está tratando con magos. Eso fue trampa... nadie pasará nunca ese acertijo._" 

"_De eso se trata Vieth. De que nadie pase._" Lily volvía a hablar. Abrió sus ojos verdes y se encontró con los del chico que le sonreía. 

"Mercy!." 

"_No fue nada. No pude hacerlo más rápido ya que no es uno de los dones que haya perfeccionado. Estuve practicando desde mi llegada a esta escuela, pero tuve que detenerlo. Ahora solo puedo seguir en casa._" 

"_Aún cuando lo logres te seguirá debilitando. Es uno de los dones que tiene consecuencias. Según sé el tiempo también tiene efectos secundarios. Me permite?_" El chico se puso en pie y extendió su brazo a la chica para ayudarla a levantar, sabía lo mucho que debilitaba el usar esa magia. 

"_Y dime, que es lo que quiere saber de mi?_" preguntó Lily al cabo de unos pasos. 

"_Richard me ha dicho que tuvo un año interesante; pero primero quiero ver que es lo especial de esta noche, podemos ir a la terraza?_" 

Lily lo guió hacia el exterior, al pasar por el invernadero el chico quedó sorprendido por la belleza de la vegetación a su paso y el entorno de las hadas y sus pequeños nidos en las plantas más altas. 

"Se parece mucho al que mamá cuidaba en Francia, recuerda? Aunque las hadas le tienen verdadero amor a la naturaleza, éste aún está lejos de ser como el de ella..." 

"_Que esa flor no es- No es una Crissende verdad? Cómo consiguió cultivar una?_" Preguntó cuando su vista llegó a una pequeña vasija con una planta de tallos largos, dos capullos y una flor cristalina. 

"_No se como llegó aquí, nunca traje una. Richard debió traerla._" Replicó la chica sin más sorpresa. 

"_Ese idiota aún no sabe medir el peligro._" 

"_A nosotros no nos afectan las esporas que libera._" 

Llegaron al balcón. La noche había terminado de caer hacía unas horas y las estrellas se elevaban en lo alto. Lily miró por un momento hacia toda la bóveda celeste. Encontró lo que buscaba en dirección oeste. Se volvió hacia Vieth. 

"_Pide un deseo._" Le dijo. 

"_Que?_" 

"_Que es lo que más deseas en la vida?_" repitió Lily. 

"_Eso es un secreto._" 

"_Entonces dile ese deseo a la estrella azul que se ve por allá, rápido, que pronto desaparecerá._" 

"_Tu ya has pedido uno?_" 

"_Si, y Remí también, y no preguntes que no pienso decirte nada. Si lo hago no se cumplirá. Listo?_" 

Vieth miró entonces hacia el cielo y a la estrella que brillaba débilmente a lo lejos. "_Sabes lo que más deseo en el mundo cierto? Por favor, permite que sea una realidad._" La estrella desapareció segundos después. 

"_Se llama Christine. Como mamá. Papá la encontró la noche que conoció a mamá. Es la primera vez que brilla, tan débil como la viste hoy, desde hace 15 años... esa es la historia de mis padres. Esa fue mamá que todavía nos cuida desde el cielo._" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"_Estás seguro de que puedes regresar sólo?_" Lily preguntó cuando abría el retrato que daba hacia el pasillo. "_Puedo acompañarlo por el túnel. Ya no le pasaría nada..._" 

El chico negó con la cabeza. _"Puedo regresar, sólo debo cuidarme de la gata nueva de Filch. Duerma bien. Le veré mañana en la selección de Quidditch?_" 

"_No faltaré._" 

El chico se acercó y la abrazó. "_Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Lily_" murmuró a su oído y se fue corriendo. 

Lily estaba extrañada. Subió de nuevo a su casa. 

Se encontró recorriendo la sala cuando oyó un ruido extraño, no se repitió. Tal vez sería el agotamiento lo que le estaba haciendo oír cosas raras, simple paranoia. Muy rápido se encontró frente a la puerta de su habitación. La abrió, y lo primero que tuvo a su vista fue una figura sobre su cama... 

"Sigfrid?" 

"No sólo él." Dijo la voz que cerraba la puerta tras de él. "Veo que aún sigues frecuentando esta casa con tus amigos..." 

James Potter había cruzado los brazos y estaba recargado en la puerta. 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: HEEEEEEEE Que dijeron? Esto ya se acabó? Lo dejo aquí? he visto que algunos autores hacen esto... jajaja. Que divertido!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Que es lo que haces aquí? Cómo entraste?" Lily empezaba a sentirse incómoda ante la incesante mirada del chico. James no parecía él mismo. Su rostro era inexpresivo y sus ojos estaban rojos. Estaba furioso. 

Desde la ventana se veían caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. 

"Debes irte." Dijo Lily titubeante. 

"Sabes que vine a hablar contigo?" dijo sereno el chico. 

"Tal vez en otro momento y en otro lugar. No debes estar aquí." 

"Y que hace una chica de Slytherin tan lejos de las mazmorras donde se supone debería estar y con un chico que despide con un gran abrazo y un beso?" su voz comenzaba a perder la calma. Decía las palabras como si le quemaran la boca. 

"Eso no te interesa. Vete de mi habitación." Se dirigió nuevamente hacia la puerta, pero no pudo pasar cuando sintió que los fuertes brazos del chico se aferraban a su cintura y la levantaban del suelo. En dirección contraria. 

Lily fue arrojada sobre la cama blanca. El impacto del golpe produjo que los doseles se liberaran y que las cortinas cayeran eliminando la visibilidad. Perfecto, ahora no podía ver donde estaba James. No había tiempo de pensar. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a salir del encierro. Oops! Lado equivocado. Justo cuando acercaba su mano a la cortina, ésta fue abierta por el chico. La primera reacción fue ir hacia el lado contrario pero nuevamente fue atrapada por sus brazos. Y nuevamente cayó de golpe sobre la cama. 

"Que es lo que quieres!?" preguntó mientras veía como el chico subía a la cama y se posaba sobre su vientre. Si antes había estado asustada, ahora estaba francamente aterrada. 

"Lo que todos los chicos que te llevan a la cama han conseguido, no es obvio?" una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro. Sus ojos azules habían dejado todo su tinte de misterio para verse como los de un lunático que ha escapado de Azkaban. 

Nunca antes había lamentado tanto haber utilizado el poder de Kay. Si tan sólo lo hubiera presentido... intentaba liberarse sin éxito. James había tomado sus brazos y los había apretado contra la cama, no estaba midiendo su fuerza, Lily no pudo evitar gemir por el dolor. Sintió como otra mano estaba ocupada subiendo la falda de su vestido. Podía sentir su aliento agitado sobre su pecho. 

"_Remí..._" dijo vagamente Lily. Trató de gritarlo, pero toda la pelea la había dejado casi inconsciente [_Por favor..._] 

"Deberías gritarlo, dudo que te escuche así..." le gritó al tiempo que en las afueras caían furiosos rayos y truenos se dejaban oír. 

No hubo respuesta hablada. Sólo un nuevo intento por liberarse. 

Esta vez James la sostuvo de los hombros y las presionó sobre las almohadas. Los forcejeos cesaron, Lily entonces miró directo a sus ojos azules y los encontró vacíos, ni siquiera la fuerza de su mirada lo hizo reaccionar. 

"James..." dijo débilmente. "Esto es lo que quieres? Pensé que eras mi amigo..." Lily había evitado que el chico alcanzara sus labios. En su lugar había besado su cuello. 

"Y yo pensé que eso tenía significado para ti..." sus manos ahora habían pasado a desabotonar su blusa; acercó su boca lentamente a la de ella de nuevo pero se detuvo antes de tocarla, algo lo detuvo. La chica había dejado de oponer resistencia. 

Al terminar con la blusa la abrió revelando su busto y su suave abdomen. Él, que se había posado ahora sobre su cadera pasó lentamente su mano por su vientre desnudo hasta el pecho, su piel era como terciopelo. Sus manos recorrían lentamente la extensión de sus brazos. Lily reaccionó nuevamente cuando quitó sus guantes. 

"No!" 

[_Qué es esto?_] Había llegado a las muñecas; llamó su atención el objeto que usaba en una de ellas. Desvió la mirada para ver de lo que se trataba y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo. Al acercar la mano pudo ver el extraño tatuaje que llevaba en ella. Así que eso es lo que había estado escondiendo todo ese tiempo... Pero eso no era lo que lo había sorprendido más: usaba en la misma muñeca un brazalete en el que llevaba engarzado la mitad de una moneda que él conocía muy bien; cuya otra mitad era sostenida por Sigfrid en sus pequeñas patas de felpa, justo a un lado. 

El momento de distracción le costó mucho. Lo siguiente que supo fue que salió disparado de ahí y se estrelló contra la pared. No tardó más de dos segundos de salir del aturdimiento para ver cómo la chica había conseguido reincorporarse y con un simple movimiento del brazo lo había mandado metros aparte; aparentemente había usado un hechizo sin la necesidad de una varita. 

_ IUSTIS IGNOTUS _

Oyó a la chica pronunciar débilmente y falta de aliento. Justo en ese momento apareció una daga frente a ella. 

El cielo había pasado de una noche tranquila a una verdaderamente agitada, el viento azotaba sin piedad las copas de los árboles mientras que rayos goleaban a otros. La lluvia que había comenzado hacía unos minutos se convertía en diluvio y se acompañaba de granizo que iba y venía. 

Y en la torre de Pendragon se encontraban dos amigos tratándose como completos extraños...   
  


~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

Bitácora: Domingo 6, 1: 25 am. Que hago levantada? terminando este chap. 

Lo gracioso? Nada, ando medio grumpie porque porque no he dormido mis 12 hrs reglamentarias de sueño embellecedor... mañana me desquito! 

Disclaimer? Naaa... hoy no tengo ánimos de decirlo. 

Gracias a todos los reviewers, y comprendan: TENGO SUEÑO!!! 

PiRRa: Debes decirme cual es ese fic! yo conozco algunos realmente buenos! 

Lalwen: Gracias por la buena vibra. Saqué el 94 en compu! Pero creo que voy a fallar de lo feo en otra... sigue tu buena vibra apuntando hacia acá? 

(Alguien): Por supuesto que conozco la canción...pero la versión original. No hay que ser pervertidos! 

Kitty: gracias, trato de escribir esto constante. Sabes que este chap lo he escrito en tres horas? Eso es record, generalmente tardo toda una semana en idear... 

Diel: Whoa! Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti! Esto de la revista es un gran detalle! gracias... dime lenta pero si dices revista virtual: te refieres a mandar artículos por mail o es una publicación en papel? De todos modos me gustaría suscribirme... 

Hermione de Potter: Me gustaría poder decir más que estas líneas, jeje... tu review lo merece *oh! gotita de sudor frio por la frente de Croiff!!!* pero una de las cosa que nunca he podido manejar bien es el sueño *Croiff bosteza*, te has dado cuenta de algo en este chap acerca de los chicos nuevos? has visto por donde va la actitud de Forsoise? 

Alpha: Sé lo que son los exámenes, yo acabo de pasar el segundo asalto de tres caídas... pero creo que la he librado bien, verás que sales bien, sabes que esto de la buena vibra patentado por Lalwende funciona? Mis mejores deseos desde aquí.... por cierto felicidades atrasadas a tu hermana... 

Lucía: Ya extrañaba tus reviews! Me da mucha alegría volver a ver uno! En este chap se aclaran algunas cosillas de los chicos franceses y sip Vieth es el mayor como has visto... 

Mena: Bienvenida a nuestra pequeña comunidad! Gracias por lo que dices de este fic, me gusta mucho leer fantasía, así que no se me dificulta tomar cosas de aquí y de allá. me halaga que me pidas ayuda para tu fic. Con todo gusto puedo ayudarte! mi correo es dacral@hotmail.com por si quieres platicar. 

Mirtle: Gracias por la postal, estuvo bellísima! Este chap también fue de 13, y fue pensando en ti! Hay que aprovechar los ratos de inspiración. No crees? Tonic es fantástico! Te recomiendo mucho las canciones de 'if you could only see' y la de 'You wanted more' pero todas las de este grupo son buenas! 

Catty_Shenka: Otro punto en común, jamás nadie me ve llorar, pero lo mío es más cuestión de orgullo personal. Me molesta llorar, y no puedo recordar la última vez que lo hice. Fue hace años creo... Por otra parte, lo del odio va por un ratito más *Croiff ya tiene todo fríamente calculado* 

Lily: Gracias. este fic estaba originalmente en inglés, pero no me ateví a publicarlo. Pero el próximo será en inglés. 

Honguito: Bienvenido a esta lista! Que bueno que te has animado a dejar el review. Sabes que tu nick me parece lindísimo? 

Snmh: a mi James me da una pena olímpica. Dudas contestadas en este chap?   
  
  
And Comind Next:  
Que sucede con James!!   
Tratará Lils de tomar venganza?  
Cuál será la próxima jugada del enemigo?  
Sabemos quienes son los amigos y los enemigos? 

Ahhh... emoción emoción... *Croiff está casi que se para al tejado a decir kikiri kíiiiiiii... o mínimo a aullar* Whatta heck!? está lloviendo! Es en serio, está lloviendo alla ajuerilla... 

Y no se pierdan nuestro emocionante próximo episodio... a tiskt a taskt 3 potters in a basket! *Hey! no se crean... Croiff se lo acaba de sacar de la manga, creo que le ha afectado el corte de cabello en la creación de títulos... pero hey no está mal... vdd?* 

buh bye! 


	17. Cosas de familia

Disclaimer: El plot es mio; la idea, de su majestad J. K. Rowling... 

_**Capítulo 17 - Cosas de familia**_

  
  
  
"_Sabes que algo no anda bien..._" se decía Richard así mismo mientras veía alejarse el castillo. Iba camino a Hogsmeade; de donde partiría a Londres. Desde su salida hacía algunos minutos había tenido un raro presentimiento, era algo que le preocupaba, ya que la que solía tenerlos era Lily, y ella era quien tenía práctica en descifrarlos. 

"_Lily te lo hubiera dicho, no es así?_" Se preguntó a si mismo. "_Si... claro. Estamos hablando de Lily aquí..._" tuvo una respuesta inmediata, lo que consiguió arrancar de su rostro una sonrisa sarcástica. "_Lo podrás manejar Cariño?..._" dijo pensativo. 

Al llegar al pueblo se dirigió a la plaza; era de noche y todo estaba cubierto de una bruma misteriosa. El atrio de la iglesia cercana estaba desolado; solamente el mago encargado de encender los faroles estaba en pie a esas horas... movió la cabeza en un gesto de saludo y desapareció en el velo de la noche. 

Richard había escogido la fuente del lugar para hacer un traslador directo al ministerio. Sabía que estaba prohibido hacerlo; pero nadie podía impedirle nada. Además, podría alguien adivinar como funcionaban los trasladores avaloneses? Poco probable... mejor dicho, remotamente probable. Tocó la piedra más alta y cerró los ojos. Fue cuestión de segundos el aparecer dentro de las instalaciones del ministerio. 

"_Apuesto que Lily estará realmente molesta cuando se entere; lo lamento, tiene que ser así..._" volvió a esfumarse. 

La neblina de las calles del Londres muggle dejaban ver las tenues luces de los faroles del alumbrado; próximo al Caldero Chorreante se encontraba el chico caminando en la acera. Las primeras gotas de lluvia le alcanzaron a la entrada del establecimiento. 

"_Sé que puedes Cariño._" Había comprendido lo que pasaba. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"_Se acerca el día Lilianne, cada vez la siento más cerca de mi..._" 

"_Quien eres?_" 

"_Aquel que ha esperado por usted... tantos otoños han visto pasar mis ahora ciegos ojos al paso del tiempos, que he perdido la cuenta de cuantas primaveras les siguieron, los suelos fríos jamás me alcanzaron y no lo harán aún cuando mi llama está próxima a perecer, ahora he de cumplir esta misión..._" 

"_Misión?_" 

"_La libélula eligió dormir un sueño del que jamás despertaría. _" 

"_Qué es este sueño absurdo?_" 

"_Lo he jurado sobre su lecho. He de llevarla. Es hora que la llave del paraíso resida nuevamente entre los suyos, en las manos de las que nunca debió separarse. Después de todo; que hace el unicornio protegiendo la vida de un dragón?...cuando somos acérrimos enemigos..._" 

Lily se despertó sobresaltada y se sentó rápido en la orilla de la cama, estaba transpirando. Algo raro en ella. Que había sido todo eso? Un sueño muy extraño, o una premonición? No podía distinguirlo con claridad. No tenía el tinte de una premonición; lo sabía porque ella nunca fue protagonista en una, y esto parecía más una llamada directa a su mente, que uno de los clásicos sueños de aquel niño con gafas peleando con dragones o arañas... 

Posó una mano sobre su pecho, su corazón latía rápido, y con fuerza. Muchas emociones para un solo día necesitaban una noche tranquila, no una absurda nueva premonición. Ya era demasiado con los rencores de Forsoise, la noche de estrellas... y Potter con su estrenada fachada de pseudomaniático obsesivo que casi le había quitado más que la dignidad hacía unas horas. 

"_Estúpido Potter..._" dijo cuando se dejó caer nuevamente en las suaves almohadas blancas. Entonces miró al techo. 

La luz que se proyectaba del exterior iluminaba débilmente la cúpula sobre ella. Podía ver débilmente las imágenes que en él había pintadas, se asemejaban mucho a las de la capilla sixtina, sólo que ésta tenía sólo mujeres rubias y morenas vestidas en togas, a las conocía muy bien. Lily no habría dudado que hubieran sido hechas por el mismo pintor... _después de todo el mundo es mágico_... Cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos de nuevo le pareció que por un segundo las figuras sobre ella habían cambiado por las de hombres de grandes alas de demonio extendidas en toda su amplitud y con garras en vez de extremidades que peleaban contra otros que tenían cuerpos brillantes y cuernos en sus frentes. Se habría sorprendido de no ser porque reconoció la sátira: dragones y unicornios peleando; algo típico en todos las imágenes de su casa... 

[_Debo estar realmente cansada para ver tonterías así..._] 

_... cuando somos acérrimos enemigos..._

"_Remí debe saber de que se trata._" dijo despreocupada mientras un bostezo le hacía recordar que faltaba mucho para la salida del sol. 

En las afueras, una sombra se internaba en el bosque... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

La mañana había llegado fresca, los campos aún estaban mojados por la intensa lluvia de la noche anterior. El campo de Quidditch no estaba precisamente apto para las pruebas que se llevarían a cabo después del desayuno. Pero no habría otra oportunidad, tenía que ser ese día. 

Todos los aspirantes llegaron puntuales a los terrenos del campo. Lamentando tener las bastillas de las capas y las botas completamente repletas de lodo. Después de todo, los Slytherins eran muy rigurosos en la pulcritud de su figura. Entre los aspirantes se encontraba el chico francés, Lestat LaRue buscaba entre la multitud de chicas que se encontraban en las gradas y que habían llegado especialmente para ver al extranjero sobre una escoba. Nada. Lily no había bajado a verle. 

"_No creo que encuentre lo que busca allá arriba. Nya Fairy no es de esa clase de chicas._" Sus pensamientos fueron respondidos por una voz tras de él. Ahí estaba ella. Vestida en ropa muggle, y usando una capa blanca con el emblema de Hogwarts sobre el corazón, montaba su escoba con las dos piernas de lado, como una señorita debería hacerlo. "_Afortunadamente..._" añadió segundos después. 

"Ahora! Las posiciones a probar son los dos beaters y el seeker. Esto es lo que deben hacer!" Marcus Lorne había hablado, era el nuevo capitán a la salida de Theodore Flint. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que dio instrucciones a los presentes y con un puntapié abrió la caja que contenían las cuatro pelotas que en un momento salieron por los aires. Una pasó muy cerca de Vieth, de hecho rozó su oreja derecha. El chico no se movió un milímetro, ni siquiera había cambiado su expresión; estaba tan acostumbrado a ello... 

No era sorpresa para Lily. En Francia él y Richard eran conocidos como los mejores chasers en el equipo de Beauxbuttons; a su salida, Richard había recibido ofertas de trabajo por parte de varios equipos, y las había declinado todas... el caso de Vieth era muy similar; aunque aún no había terminado la escuela para el año en que salió Richard también recibió ofertas; y su excusa fue que él sólo era bueno jugando al lado de Richard. Los dos chicos eran tan parecidos... 

"_Hmm, seeker ni pensarlo, mis reflejos son pésimos. Esperaba que hubiera algún puesto de chaser libre... si pruebo para beater me temo que las bludgers reboten en mi rostro, hace mucho que no golpeo una..._" dijo con una voz de resignación el chico. 

"_Hay uno disponible._" Respondió la chica que estaba a su lado. "_Será mejor chaser que yo en el equipo, se lo puedo asegurar._" Dijo la chica cuando miraba hacia el cielo y cómo casi una de las bludgers había ganado velocidad y casi alcanza a un chico de cuarto grado. 

"_No sabía que jugaba Quidditch..._" dijo con cierta sorpresa el chico. 

"_Bueno, tenía el puesto. Pero nunca jugué el año pasado._" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "_Por que no lo intentas?_" 

"_Está segura que lo desea así?_" preguntó dudoso. 

"Monsieur Lorne! Podría venir?" llamó la pelirroja en respuesta. El chico llamado se acercó en un instante y Lily le habló de los planes. Lorne accedió con renuencia. Pero no podía hacer nada contra una decisión de la princesita. Nadie podía. 

Vieth se unió rápidamente a la prueba, incluso sabiendo que el puesto ya era suyo. Pero tenía algunos planes, y ellos incluían a Lily... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_... yo misma te sacaré el corazón..._

James se encontraba en Las Tres Escobas, sólo y sus pensamientos... y claro, una cerveza de mantequilla. Salía esa mañana hacia Londres como lo había acordado días antes. Recordaba la noche anterior: 

El chico Potter había vuelto a su habitación a trastabillas. Aún no podía creer lo que le había pasado. Lo que había intentado hacer hacía unos minutos... y a quien... él no era esa clase de hombre, de hecho detestaba a los que se aprovechaban así de las mujeres; su madre lo había enseñado bien, debía ser todo un caballero; y así había sido siempre. 

Cayó nuevamente al suelo, las piernas se le doblaban desde que salió de aquel lugar; no podía coordinar bien sus acciones, de hecho, ni siquiera veía por donde iba. Todas sus energías estaban concentradas en pensar. Pensar en todo lo ocurrido minutos atrás... 

FLASHBACK 

Había caído contra la pared, una gran fuerza lo había lanzado lejos. Cuando despertó de su aturdimiento lo primero que tuvo a la vista fue a la chica de pie y tratando de respirar el aire a grandes bocanadas. Estaba recargada sobre uno de los postes. 

"Lily yo-" se reincorporaba torpemente, el golpe que había llevado debió afectarle el equilibrio. 

Observó como una especie de cuchilla apareció frente a ella. Apuntando con la punta directo a su corazón. 

"Un paso más y te hago giroles..." dijo lenta y débilmente la chica aún sin mirarlo. "Entendido?" 

James no hizo caso y se acercó un poco más, la chica no reaccionó pero el objeto frente a ella si lo hizo. Se multiplicó varias veces. 

"Escucha yo- no- no sé que es lo que pasa conmigo, yo- es sólo que algo dentro de mi- yo..." esta vez cayó al ver que las cuchillas se alineaban peligrosamente. Pero eso no lo detuvo, dio otro paso al frente sólo para observar el estado de la joven frente a él. Había marcas de forcejeos en sus delicados brazos, tenía algunas marcas rojas en el abdomen y en sus muslos algunos rasguños, sus muñecas presentaban signo de próximos moretones. De su ropa no había ni que hablar; prácticamente desnuda; la blusa destrozada y la falda fuera de lugar, los habituales rizos de su cabello desordenados y su rostro inexpresivo. 

Pero su vista se había vuelto al pequeño brazalete que llevaba en su muñeca, así como a la extraña marca visible en el anverso de la mano. Eso era lo que había estado escondiendo todo ese tiempo? Por que? Muchas preguntas le revolvían los pensamientos... Sigfrid llegó a su lado para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento; el chico lo levantó y tomó de él el trozo de moneda que llevaba. 

"Pensé que no significaba nada para ti..." dijo observando la moneda en su mano. 

La chica se guardó su respuesta. James continuó al verlo. 

"Pensé que-" intentó dar otro paso hacia ella. Pero esta vez se vio con las puntas filosas pegadas al cuerpo. "Lo- lo lamento..." 

"Yo también lo lamento Potter..." Dijo levantando la profunda mirada para encararlo. "Lamento haberte conocido y lamento haber creído que podíamos ser amigos..." dijo en un tono de increíble rabia. "... pero sabes que es lo que más lamento?..." dijo levantando lo más que pudo la voz. "HABER SIDO LA TONTA QUE CREYÓ EN UNA PERSONA QUE TAMBIÉN QUIERE ACABAR CONMIGO!" Se quitó el brazalete y lo lanzó a los pies del chico. Sin apartar la mirada de él ni un segundo. 

Un rayo que cayó sobre los terrenos dio una luz extra por un segundo. 

"Lily yo-" James había bajado la vista, no tenía la fuerza para encararla. 

"Hasta nunca PROFESOR, ya no es bienvenido en esta casa..." dijo suavemente la chica, pero sus palabras reflejaban un terrible odio. 

"Escúchame!" 

"Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ya he visto la clase de persona que lleva dentro señor. Lo quiere discutir con una docena de dagas en su pecho? Siempre pensé que era tonto señor, pero nunca tanto para no apreciar su vida..." dijo Lily arrastrando las palabras. 

"Eso es lo que quieres?" James retrocedió entonces para hacer su camino hacia la puerta. 

"Cuídate de no abrir la boca Potter, si te atreves a hablar de lo que has visto aquí, yo misma te sacaré el corazón..." dijo la chica con la voz en alto. 

"Ya lo has hecho Lily, ya lo has hecho..." finalizó James mientras cerraba la puerta tras él. 

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

Las suaves patas de Sigfrid su dragón, lo volvieron a la realidad nuevamente. Sólo para ver que en su mano llevaba aún los dos objetos de oro. Volvió a reincorporarse y consiguió llegar hasta la cama. 

No había sido una noche agradable. 

La advertencia de la chica no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero aún así no abriría la boca, era vergonzoso lo que había tratado de hacer... La pelea que estuvo a punto de llevarse a cabo esa noche no llegó a mayores; terminó aún sin comenzar. Como siempre, fue porque Lily lo quiso así. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"_Eso fue una jugada muy sucia Vieth!_" Lily bajaba la escalinata a la sala de Slytherin. Había pasado la mayor parte del día en los campos. La práctica de Quidditch se había prolongado hasta entrada la tarde. Un francés sonriente venía a su lado. 

"_Sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Sabía que lo suyo era la posición de seeker._" Dijo cayendo sobre el mueble más grande. 

"_Eso no fue gracioso. Que sabe usted si yo quería seguir en el equipo?_" 

Las cosas habían estado así: Cuando el rubio subió para la prueba, decidió que, jugaría un poco antes de empezar a portarse en serio. Quería ver de lo que estaba hecho el equipo. Estuvo haciendo unos movimientos sin sentido por un rato, esquivando las bludgers con tal facilidad que dejó a los chicos del equipo con las bocas abiertas; así como a todas las chicas de las gradas. Su plan había funcionado bien. Ahora veía desde lo alto a la pelirroja en una de las gradas más altas. Entonces hizo lo impensable. Aprovechó la oportunidad de que la snitch estaba cerca y rebotó una de las bludgers contra ella. Al chocar, ambas cambiaron el curso hacia la pelirroja... Lily se puso en pie y en un movimiento tan rápido que nadie comprendió había alcanzado la snitch y había golpeado la bludger lejos de ahí. "Capitán Lorne! Creo que ya tenemos a su nuevo Seeker!" había gritado Vieth a todo pulmón. 

"_Creo que monsieur Lorne estuvo complacido con el resultado._" Dijo al ver que la chica se sentaba a un costado de él. 

"_Supongo que sí, no tenía buena pinta cuando le dije que le daría mi posición._" Dijo sinceramente la chica. 

"_No tiene hambre? Yo estoy muriendo por un buen trozo de cordero. Ya habrán empezado a servir la cena?_" 

"_Yo subiré a mi habitación. Necesito un buen baño._" 

Vieth se puso en pie rápidamente y le ofreció el brazo. "_Entonces permítame escoltarla mademoiselle._" 

Lily de dio la mano y se puso en pie para acomodar su brazo en el de él. Fue entonces que Vieth sin querer presionó más de la cuenta una de sus muñecas, a lo que la chica no pudo evitar gemir del dolor. 

"_Que es esto?_" preguntó desconcertado el chico al ver la muñeca morada de la pelirroja. 

"_Su- supongo que debo aprender a esquivar mejor las bludgers..._" contestó ella con una naturalidad al mentir increíble. Lo enfatizó con una sonrisa. "_Nos vamos?_" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

James se encontraba en el estudio de su madre. Cada vez que llegaba a casa lo primero que hacía era subir a esa habitación. De la pared sobre la chimenea se alzaba un cuadro de una familia compuesta de cuatro integrantes. De pie se encontraba el padre de ojos y cabello castaños con una niña de cuatro o cinco años en brazos y sentada en el sillón la madre, una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos de un azul profundo sosteniendo en brazos a un pequeño bebé, blanco como la nieve, con las mismas características. Era la pintura de la familia Potter. 

"Hola mamá, me extrañaste?" Dijo levantando la vista a la mujer del retrato, quien estaba ocupada arrullando al bebé en sus brazos; pero que levantó la vista y asintió en su dirección. "Yo también... y mucho. Sabes cuanta falta me haces? Mi vida se está volviendo un completo desastre. Y necesito de tu consejo..." James observaba como la vista de su madre se volvía hacia él, con la misma expresión con la que miraba al bebé en sus brazos; llena de emociones... Pero esta vez, en lugar de hablar sólo volvió la vista al hombre detrás de ella, a Harold; y volvió su vista al chico. 

"James..." Harold había puesto una mano en el hombro de su hijo y se sentó a su lado. También observaba la pintura. "Sabía que estarías aquí. Sé que algo no anda bien por lo tanto..." 

James lo miró entonces. 

"Me gustaría que confiaras en mi tanto como lo haces con ella." Concluyó con una sonrisa llena de ternura; justo como la de su madre hacía unos momentos. 

"Soy un estúpido papá." Dijo con tranquilidad pero con profundo pesar en su voz. "No sé que está pasando conmigo. Ayer- ayer traté de hacerle algo horrible y- ahora no sé como..." había hundido su rostro en sus manos, no podía continuar, hablar era difícil, todo se había atorado en su garganta. Todo desde hacía unos meses en la graduación. Por que no lo podía simplemente gritar? Por que no sólo trataba de olvidar? Técnicamente eso había hecho, pero no había funcionado; haber decidido odiarla no era olvidar, era recordar con rencor los momentos a su lado... y hasta eso era difícil... 

"Cada vez veo más de Amanda en ti James..." habló entonces Harold. "Te he contado del día en que la conocí? Creo que no..." Miró al retrato para encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada de la mujer. "Recuerdo que era un día lluvioso, el más lluvioso que haya visto jamás. Habían sido ya algunos años de la salida de la escuela..." Vio como la mujer ponía en pie al niño sobre su regazo y le indicaba que volviera la vista hacia él. Sonrió un poco. "Ella estaba sentada bajo un gran roble viendo caer la lluvia, estaba empapada. Había olvidado su sombrilla, al menos eso pensé al principio. Ni siquiera se volvió a mirarme, lo único que dijo fue: 'ahora sé porque dicen que el amor duele, pero que es la felicidad sin dolor?'." 

James levantó el rostro nuevamente. 

"Ella no se dio por vencida James. Y sé que tu tampoco lo harás..." Fue la contestación a aquella mirada de su hijo. Con una última sonrisa estiró sus brazos y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. No podía recordar la última vez que habían estado así... 

Si, si lo hacía... había sido en el funeral de su esposa, siete años atrás. 

James estaba sorprendido de la reacción de su padre. No pudo hacer más que responder el abrazo con uno más fuerte. Algo había chocado dentro de él. Las lágrimas que desde hacía siete años no corrían por su rostro empezaron a bajar lentamente. No pudo evitarlo, y no quiso hacerlo. Llorar era algo que había querido hacer desde hacía mucho. 

Caroline había llegado a la puerta. Había llegado justo en el momento en que su padre pasaba las manos cariñosamente por el rebelde cabello de su hermano. Que lloraba en su hombro. James no era del tipo de persona que exteriorizaban lo que tenían por dentro fácilmente; y ahora que había decidido hacerlo; no sería bueno interrumpirlo. Decidió no entrar, a pesar de las protestas del pequeño dragón blanco que sostenía en los brazos. 

"Un rato más Siggy, cosas de familia, tu sabes..." y emprendió camino hacia su habitación. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Habían pasado un par de horas y la noche había caído. Las cosas eran tranquilas dentro del castillo. Pero fuera de él, estaba soplando viento que anunciaba tormenta. Y esta vez Lily no tenía nada que ver... 

En la casa de Slytherin las cosas estaban usualmente tranquilas. Los alumnos de los grupos mayores estaban en su habitaciones. Y la mayoría de los de primero y segundo se encontraban en la sala común, sentados alrededor del fuego de la chimenea y escuchando atentamente las palabras de la princesita. Lily estaba leyendo cuentos muggles para ellos. 

En la sala sólo había un chico del séptimo curso; por supuesto era Vieth. Que estaba recostado en el mismo sillón de horas antes y sostenía en su regazo una a tabla con un gran pedazo de pergamino en ella. Si, estaba dibujando y escuchando con atención las palabras de la chica, en algunas ocasiones reía para sí por lo absurdo de algunas partes en los relatos..._ que es lo que tienen en la cabeza esos muggles?... transformar una historia para adultos así? Así que entre muggles se les llama 'hadas madrinas' eh? Que a Pinochio le crecía la nariz? Bueno técnicamente..._

Lily había llegado ya al quinto cuento, 'La gata blanca' era uno de sus cuentos favoritos desde que era pequeña. Su madre solía contarlo a la hora de ir a dormir... y de la misma manera como ella lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. 

"... Entonces sacó de su bolsillo la diminuta nuez, y la rompió; sólo para darse cuenta que dentro de ella había otra semilla de chabacano. -Mi blanquita habrá querido burlarse de mi?- pensó el príncipe; pero al momento sintió como si una algo le rasguñara la mano, en señal de-" 

[_Ha de terminar lo que ella un día comenzó..._] habló una voz dentro de su cabeza. 

"... continuar. Pronto encontró dentro una nueva semilla, este vez la de u- una cereza..." 

[_Debe venir a mi...debe regresar la belleza al paraíso perdido..._] 

"A- al romperla encontró al perrito más- más bello e inusual que en el mundo existiera. Es-" las ideas perdían sentido. 

[_No pretendo hacerle daño Lilianne... se lo dije antes, no he venido a eso..._] 

[_Entonces a que?_] Su mente respondió cansada de ignorar. "-Estaba dentro de u -una canastilla que- no- que no-" las cosas habían empezado a dar vueltas dentro de su cabeza. "me- me-diría más que el dedo pu- pulgar..." se sintió de repente mareada, lo que se reflejó en su lectura; algunos chicos se pusieron rápido en pie para sostenerla. Finalmente sintió que unos brazos la levantaban de su asiento. Era Vieth... 

"_El día estuvo algo agitado verdad?_" preguntó la chica cerrando los ojos y recargándose en su pecho. 

"_Eso, o le dará algo._" Respondió tiernamente el joven que la llevaba a su habitación. "_Creo que esta noche dormirá con nosotros mademoiselle, no me arriesgaría a pasar por ese endemoniado túnel con usted en brazos._" 

La chica ya estaba dormida. 

"_Pero me conformo con esto..._" dijo para si mismo. Mientras abría la puerta de la habitación donde dormiría la pelirroja. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"... Las cosas están así James, no vi a Alain en el ministerio pero me dijeron que estuvo ahí temprano. Al parecer habló con Crouch, que también salió temprano. Nuestras fuentes han dicho que Vol- *ahem* el señor Oscuro tiene cuarteles cerca de los acantilados de Plymouth, en un lugar llamado El risco de demonios o algo así..." Caroline hablaba de lo que había averiguado en el ministerio. 

"Me pregunto por qué habrá escogido ese lugar..." dijo en parte sarcástico James. 

Harold por su parte estaba pensativo. Parecía recordar ciertas cosas... 

"Recuerdo el lugar." Dijo finalmente. "A ese bastardo le gusta la historia eh?" dijo en voz baja para si mismo. "El risco del diablo es el lugar donde sucedió la última pelea de Grindewald hace algunos años; pero también fue el lugar donde fue enterrado en el siglo XV su antepasado Mordred, después de la batalla de la Luz." Concluyó para que lo oyeran sus hijos. 

"... El mismo lugar donde murió Issobelle..." añadió James, recordando el diario del Gryffindor "... y donde su cuerpo se perdió entre las aguas del acantilado..." 

"Él sabe quienes somos..." continuó Caroline. "James, estará sobre ti..." 

"No, primero quiere los poderes de la Mirrdhyn. De nada le servirá su poder si no lo puede activar..." habló Harold. 

"Y si ya la tiene? Es decir, si ya logró obtener sus poderes?" 

"Es poco probable James, debe tener un guardián como todo descendiente de su fami-" Harold cortó la oración al recordar ese pequeño detalle. "La chica no está sola! Cómo pude olvidarlo!" 

"A qué te refieres papá? Que en lugar de dos son tres los que nos quieren muertos?" dijo en un tono de ironía James. Esto de ser la víctima lo estaba fastidiando. "Me estoy acostumbrando a ser el único ingenuo en esto..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Lily despertó en una cama fria, en un cuarto oscuro y pequeño. Ahora recordaba, Vieth debió llevarla a esa habitación. La única luz que veía era el tenue resplandor de la chimenea que daba a todo a su alrededor un brillo dorado. Se puso en pie y se dispuso a salir. Se detuvo congelada ante la puerta. 

"Quien eres?" preguntó en el momento en que su daga se adelantaba. No quería volver a tener sorpresas como la de Potter la noche anterior... 

La figura se encontraba en las sombras, no era fácilmente visible, pero Lily podía sentir su presencia. Entonces fue acercándose lentamente hacia la chimenea, rodeando la habitación. A medida que lo fue haciendo, Lily pudo notar que se trataba de un humano; para ser exactos de una mujer. 

"Es tan testaruda como me fue dicho que era, pequeña Mirrdhyn..." provino la voz de la mujer cuando su rostro se hacía visible a la luz de la chimenea. 

Lily abrió los ojos en sorpresa. 

"I- Issobelle!?" 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

Que piensan? Dun Dun Dun!!! Intentemos 20 reviews esta vez de acuerdo?? 

Más de uno aquí habrá recibido un mail mío, uno fue la canción de Clover y el segundo de unas preguntillas... no se preocupen, no están obligados a contestarlo, pero es una idea de Lalwende para conocernos mejor... ya que estamos tan lejos... 

La gata blanca es uno de los cuentos más bonitos que se puedan encontrar, es de hadas, príncipes y princesas. Es uno de mis favoritos, junto al original de la Sirenita... ese me hizo llorar... Otro aviso... ermmm... ah si! si de repente reciben un mail de al506241@academ01.tam.itesm.mx no lo vayan a borrar, es mi mail de la escuela y cuando el Hotmail está muerto es de donde mando los archivos adjuntos. Puedo adelantarles algo??? el siguente chap se está cocinando... y puedo decirles que me encanta... 

Pasemos a la sección de Reviewers: 

Hermione de Potter: Bueno aunque Forsoise no salió en este chap viene en el siguiente. No adelantaré nada. Por que a nadie le gusta Vieth? Yo lo adoro!!!! Ya sabes que las personas pueden hacer cosas sin pensarlas siquiera, mira el caso de James... no me descuartices!!! 

Diel: gracias. Quedé de mandarte la traducción que estoy haciendo verdad? En cuanto acabe con esto de subir este chap lo hago. pero sólo el chap 1... 

Myrtle: oye sucia! Lily estaba sin fuerzas! no es por dejada! Dudas aclaradas? James no es un psicópata... he was just a *little* upset... Por cierto, no dejes de seguir esa traducción... es un fic buenísimo... 

Cinthya: Si las cosas fueran así de fáciles... todo sería sencillo y esto debe ser emocionante y lleno de lios *sonrisa diabólica*. 

Lalwen: A mi en lo particular me encantó el detalle de la estrella, yo también las observo algunas veces y me pongo a pensar, la tranquilidad de la noche trae las mejores ideas sabes? Me encanta tenerte en mi messenger! Y sí, ahora sé que Argentina está más lejos... 

AgusTinA: Que bien que te ha gustado. Bienvenida a esta lista! tendré más de tus reviews? espero que si... lo que yo hago para no leer de internet es copiar los chaps de las historias y las leo cuando me desconecto... así aprovecho mejor el tiempo. 

Rey Miyamoto: Debería estar enojada contigo! No has actualizado nada! Pero bueno, a mi también me dejó impactada la actitud de James, pero como has podido ver si era el verdadero James el que se portó asi con Lil... 

Lucía: Como ves este chap? particularmente me encanta la escena de la habitación de la madre de James... casi lloro cuando le dijo eso su papá... 

Catty_Shenka: Te has dado cuenta que a tí dedico el agradecimiento más grande? Tienes que sacar una cuenta en hotmail ya! Eres alguien con quien quisiera hablar! Además, no puedo enviarte algunas cosillas que le envío a los demás... hay una canción muy especial que me encantaría que oyeras... Por otro lado, debes leer un fic de Iras Pollens que se llama Harry Potter y la heredera del destino, empieza contando algo del pasado de Tom Riddle que te hará amarlo. Como te habrás dado cuenta a mi me encantan Lily y James, por supuesto; de ahí lo Draco/Ginny son mis favoritos. Y hay un fic que se llama "My name´s Severus" que te hará ver al profe de pociones desde otro ángulo, lo puedes encontrar aquí en ffnet, escrito por SilverFox. A mi el nombre de Lestat me vino del mismo libro, además me hizo recordar que el cuero de Tom Cruise salió en la peli... en fin... También tienes razón en tus supociciones acerca de Vieth y Forsoise, yo también siento pena por ella... 

Gin-Gin: Disculpa que no te he mandado lo que me pediste, pero estoy algo corta de espacio por cuestiones escolares, de hecho acabo de llegar de un viaje relámpago y esa es la razón por la que estoy subiendo esto hasta hoy. Me alegra que te haya gustado la canción, a mi me fascina! No me he olvidado de escribir lo de los poderes, en cuanto tenga tiempo lo haré. Promise!! 

Dikana: WoW! Si que tenías cosas que decir!!! Gracias por seguir este fic, y algunas de tus dudas fueron contestadas en este chap, en cuanto a Remus aún tiene un papel que jugar en esta segunda parte... ya inventamos una nueva obsesión? la treceavopoderadicción... no suena mal verdad?? de hecho me suena a algo crónico... jeje... Hmm tu oferta de servicios profesionales me suela tentadora... lo que trae a mi cabecita ciertos nombres... pero no sé silbar! En cuanto aprenda oíras el llamado... te lo aseguro... saecula saeculorum!! 

Yadhwiga: El concepto de la olla es nuevo para mi.... pero se oye chistosísimo!!! Generalmente tardo una semana en subir los chaps, por eso es que ves tantos... el retraso de este es por fuerzas mayores, pero trataré de subir el próximo en cuanto complete las 20 reviews... es la primera vez que lo hago... 

Mena: Hola de nuevo! Me temo que no te he visto en mi messenger, estás segura que agregaste la dirección correcta? Gracias por lo que dices y debes saber que me encantan los reviews largos... 

Kiram: Pues creo que va para largo esto, porque todavía no llego ni a diciembre del año y ya llevo 17, trato de hacerlo lo más compacto que puedo, pero ya vez cuantos chaps van hasta ahora... 

Hynkypunk: Ya te extrañaba! Sé lo que puede hacer la escuela... yo ya no veo respiro de este semestre... no te preocupes por James... las cosas siempre se solucionan... y va a pasar algo que los va a unir mucho en uno de los siguientes capítulos. *Croiff ha hablado de nuevo, no!!!!!!* 

Pueden creer que luego se le olvida esta parte? jeje... sin rencores... 

Issobelle y Lily?   
A quien le pertenece la misteriosa voz que le habla a Lily?  
Que es lo que han acordado Richard y Harold?  
Tiempos oscuros se acercan... y no todos lograrán pasar por ellos intactos...  


Ya sé como se llama el capítulo que sigue!!! hmmm... los dejaré con la duda? jeje... 

Bueno, espero que vivan cerca de un sacerdote... 

**_Paradísu Perdutto Aut Libelluli Somniem_**

Ya ven porqué?? 


	18. Paradísu Perdutto Aut Libelluli Somniem

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a la increíble inaginación de JKR, yo sólo juego con sus personajes... 

**_

Capítulo 17 - Paradísu Perdutto Aut Libelluli Somniem

_**  
(Paraíso Perdido o Sueños de Libélula)   
  
  


_ El viento roza mi rostro, la primer caricia de la noche; podría seguir corriendo por el bosque por mucho más tiempo. No estoy cansada, aún después de que en mis correrías me he topado con la profundidad de la noche. Aquella formación de sauces junto al río parece un lugar agradable para permanecer y observar el cortejo de las hadas. Miles de colores iluminan las copas de los árboles... se asemejan tanto a la bóveda celeste y a la brillante luna que se levanta sobre el noreste. _

La luna... es tan bella desde este prado... Remí estaría fascinado con esta vista al cielo... Castor y Pólux se ven tan claras como nunca las ha visto... Alkaid y Merag... estrellas de fatales destinos... y aquí tenemos a Mizar y a su pequeña gemela... Que significa tu brillo Estrella del Norte? Será del sur de donde soplen los nuevos vientos? O acaso el presagio de la caída de los sagrados... 

*Plop* 

El sonido de las gotas que caen... Qué es esto? Donde está el cielo?... donde está el prado y los abetos?... Do- donde me encuentro? 

*Plip-Plop* 

Agua? Las gotas suben en vez de caer... Qué? En donde estoy!? Y por qué me parece que estoy en el fondo del lago?... puedo respirar... y ni siquiera me encuentro mojada... el agua parece haber terminado algunos metros arriba... que es lo que brilla en aquel lugar?... 

*Plop* 

Libélulas... todas ellas volando alrededor de una fuente, esa chica parece atraerlas con su canto... en realidad es precioso... Tal vez ella pueda decirme algo! Espera! Espera! No te ale- ISSOBELLE!?Pero eres tan diferente! Claro... llegaste a los 17... Pero... por qué hay lágrimas en tus ojos? Y- que es esa herida que llevas en el costado? Que has hecho!? Un momento- Una daga? Una daga de demonio? Quién te ha hecho esto? Quién? 

El único sonido que escucho es ahora en de tu canto combinado con el de las gotas que suben... Por qué me siento tan tranquila viéndote así? En realidad me gustaría ayudarte... 

-No puede hacer nada milady. La libélula eligió dormir el sueño fatal- 

Eres quien me ha traído aquí? Preséntate! 

-Observe su alrededor. Tal vez ahí me encuentre- 

*Plop* 

Bruma. Bruma. Bruma. Que clase de broma es ésta? Todo a mi alrededor es bruma! Y el suelo es- es agua!? Estoy parada sobre agua!? 

-Ese es el gran error de los dragones, deben aprender a no depender de sus ojos, ya que ellos ignoran las cosas verdaderamente importantes- 

Puedo sentir tu presencia si es a eso a lo que te refieres... 

-Y es por eso que no teme verdad? Sabe que no he venido a hacerle daño- 

Entonces por qué te ocultas? 

-No lo hago, la he estado mirando de frente desde que llegó- 

Tal vez sea hora de que salgas a un lugar donde mis ojos puedan verte... 

-O tal vez no- 

*Plop* 

A que estás jugando? 

-El juego de la vida Lilianne. El juego más simple de todos- 

No entiendo tus palabras... 

-Al final del sueño he esperado, esperé por usted para mostrarle el sendero que solo un dragón ha logrado recorrer, el camino que ella trazó para usted; espero por que usted llegue a mi y regrese a mi lado al lugar que está cubierto por la niebla, al paraíso que los siglos opacaron y al que ella aseguró usted volvería a devolver su belleza; y esperaré pacientemente a que todo lo que he esperado por siglos de usted se vuelva una realidad- 

Hablas de Issobelle no es así? 

-La libélula encomendó esta misión a mi, aunque mi espíritu esté dispuesto a seguir esperando mil eternidades más, mi cuerpo no permanecerá al final del sueño por siempre. Pero estoy seguro que llegará antes de que me haya ido. Ahí estaré esperando por usted para llevarla al lugar donde las libélulas sueñan. Espero y procuro su sueño pequeña Mirrdhyn, al pie de su lecho- 

*Plop* 

Lily se despertó con un sobresalto que le quitó la respiración por unos momentos, estaba recostada en su habitación, en su torre de Pendragon. Cómo había llegado ahí? Lo último que recordaba era-- 

"Ha llegado rápido Lilianne..." dijo la misma voz con la que había hablado antes de perder la conciencia. "... No esperaba menos de usted." Continuó con una sonrisa... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"No imaginaba que las cosas estuvieran tan mal Alain, que es lo que pasará con Hogwarts?" Preguntó intrigado James. 

Hacía unas horas que Alain había llegado a su casa, pero no fue una visita social; las cosas con el lado oscuro se habían complicado mucho desde el ataque al ministerio meses atrás. La división de espionaje había trabajado intensamente desde el incorporamiento de los nuevos miembros, esa era la razón por la que nadie había visto a Arabella Figg desde su entrada al ministerio. 

"Supongo que el ministerio ha nombrado algunos suplentes, al menos por ésta semana." Contestó el rubio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza. 

"Entonces va en serio lo de las redadas?" Entraba a la sala Harold. Sosteniendo algunos refrigerios para el invitado. 

"No es nada oficial, pero me parece que así será. No encuentro otra razón para mantenernos a James y a mi en Londres, y dejar a Hogwarts desprotegido..." 

"Albus está ahí, hijo." Dijo confiadamente Harold. "Podría asegurarte que es a la única persona con quien Vol- *ahem* el Señor Oscuro no se atrevería a meterse." 

"Voldemort. Puede decirlo. No me incomoda. Y yo no estoy tan seguro de eso. Incluso con Dumbledore ahí, la seguridad no es una garantía. Voldemort no es tan tonto para atacar de frente a un mago que sabe que no vencerá. Carece de sentimientos y no tiene gota de estupidez. Es lo que lo hace tan terrible." Contestó Alain. "... Lestat, Forsoise y L- ya dije Lestat verdad?" El chico se corrigió rápido. "Los chicos LaRue podrían ser una oportunidad, una excelente oportunidad para equilibrar las cosas." 

"Y si a ellos le sumas a Lily Evans tienen las de ganar." Continuó James, recordando lo hábil que era la chica en 'ataques de defensa' y lo bien que hablaba de sus capacidades Alain. 

"Eso es imposible James, porque Dumbledore no la dejaría. Es todavía una niña." Alain no la dejaría. Respondió a la idea de pensar a su princesita peleando con todo su rencor contra una de las personas que le habían hecho la vida miserable. Sabía lo apasionada que era Lily en la pelea, y que se jugaría la vida sin dudar por acabar con el enemigo. 

"Por favor Alain! La chica es capaz de matar si así lo quisiera... Además no creo que le importe lo que diga el viejo! Hace lo que le viene en gana!" James habló diciendo dos grandes verdades. 

"Ese es le punto señor Potter, la señorita Evans no es una persona fácil de dominar, como estoy seguro se habrá dado cuenta..." una figura en túnica azul con estrellas doradas entraba al salón. "Y tiene razón, vaya chica de cabeza dura, siempre hace las cosas a su manera..." respondió con una sonrisa. Era Albus Dumbledore quien hablaba. "Puedo?" Señalaba las galletas... 

A James le subieron los colores al rostro. Harold trató de disimular la risa pasando el plato de las galletas al anciano y Alain se volvió hacia otro lado para evitar reír al tomar de la taza en sus manos. 

"Entonces dime Albus, algunos planes para la defensa?" Dijo finalmente Harold. 

"Pasará algún tiempo antes de preocuparnos por eso, quiero tomar una decisión en cuanto todos los alumnos estén dentro del castillo." Respondió despreocupado. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"_Sucede algo Les? estos días no has sido tu mismo..._" hablaba Forsoise que entraba a la biblioteca. 

"_Sabes que si... tu pregunta viene sobrando..._" Contestó de mala gana el chico que levantó por un momento la vista y la devolvió al instante al libro de pociones avanzadas. 

"_No entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto Les, no vale la pena..._" dijo con cierta alegría la chica de cabello negro. 

"_Esa es la gran diferencia entre nosotros sabes? Para mi ella lo es todo Suí... Ahora habla! Si nada más has venido a perder mi tiempo será mejor que te marches. Estoy muy ocupado..._" 

"_A menos que exista una poción para encontrarla, lo cual dudo mucho, entonces te dejaré seguir perdiendo tu tiempo y no te diré que ya sé donde se encuentra..._" dijo con cierta satisfacción en el rostro. "_Adieu cheriè._" 

"_QUE!?_" el chico levantó la voz y se puso en pie rápidamente para dar alcance a su hermana... evitando la mirada asesina de la bibliotecaria. 

"_Mírate Les... Ella está bien, no te esfuerces en buscarla. Nadie aparece cuando no quiere ser encontrado. Y ella no quiere volver._" Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. "_Ella ni siquiera te ve Lestat, no vivas de ilusiones. Ella está jugando como siempre._" 

"_No sé de que hablas..._" Dijo secamente el chico. 

"_Si claro, y Avalon está a la vuelta de la esquina._" Dijo a su oído. "_No quiero que ella te lastime hermano, no dejes que lo haga._" 

"_Ha sido casi una semana Suí! No me dejes así! Sabes lo mucho que me importa..._" 

"_Sólo si haces algo por mi..._" 

"_Qué es lo que quieres?_" 

"_... que me abraces fuerte._" 

Al chico le tomó por sorpresa el requisito de su hermana, pero pareció entender por qué lo hacía. En Francia nunca habían estado tan distantes como ahora en Hogwarts, las reglas de las casas los habían distanciado. 

La tomó de los hombros y la acercó a él, la envolvió con sus brazos y acomodó su cabeza al lado de la suya. Él también había extrañado abrazar a su hermana. 

"_Te quiero Suí, nunca lo olvides..._" dijo a su oído esta vez. 

"_Eso es más de lo que pedí... pero gracias._" Dijo abrazándolo también. "_Te he extrañado sabes? Extraño abrazarte así... ahora..._" lo separó de ella. "_Escucha._" 

Buscaron la mesa más apartada y escondida de la biblioteca, allí podrían hablar tranquilamente y sin interrupciones. La chica comenzó a relatar lo que le había pasado hacía unas horas en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Y el incidente con el unicornio en ella. 

FLASHBACK 

La clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no era una de las preferidas de cualquier Huffelpuff, extrañamente ese día había aparecido un unicornio de unos siete años y el profesor había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para enseñar a su clase. 

La chica LaRue había sido elegida para lidiar con el pequeño problema... 

[_Se supone que debes obedecerme animal estúpido. Tenhke te gobierna y yo tengo su poder._] La mente de la chica habló. 

[_Puedo sentirlo descendiente de Kay. Esto no es Avalon, creo que lo sabe. Pensamos que sería como ella, pero veo que algunos descendientes tienen el corazón podrido._] El unicornio se movió amenazadoramente hacia ella. 

[_La has visto? Dónde está?_] Forsoise preguntó ansiosa. 

[_En verdad le interesa descendiente Kay?_] 

[_Por supuesto que no, lo sabes... tal vez puedas decirle que no regrese... las cosas van maravillosamente sin ella estorbando._] 

[_Ella se encuentra bien, está donde debió estar desde hace mucho tiempo. Las libélulas le dirán todo lo que no está escrito en la historia de los Mirrdhyn._] 

[_Piensa regresar?_] 

[_Nos gustaría tenerla por siempre. Pero aún tiene asuntos que arreglar con los humanos._] 

[_Mala suerte, pensé que ya me había librado de ése estorbo..._] 

[_No entiendo a los humanos como usted... dicen todo lo contrario a lo que sienten..._] 

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

La versión Francesa de la historia? El unicornio sólo llegó a dar el mensaje de que la chica estaba bien y que no tenía tiempo exacto de regreso. Tal vez no fue intencional el sintetizar tanto la historia... tal vez se debió a que no pudo entender más de la mitad de ella... tal vez eso fue lo que quiso decir el endemoniado animal... nadie lo sabría, ni siquiera Forsoise... 

"_Está bien, eso me basta._" Dijo Lestat finalmente. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Dumbledore, necesitamos hablar." Richard pasó la mesa de los profesores de largo. El anciano no perdió su habitual sonrisa al levantarse y dirigirse a la pequeña habitación detrás del comedor. Donde Richard lo esperaba. 

"Veo que se ha enterado que la señorita Evans..." comenzó el viejo políticamente. 

"Donde está?" preguntó sin rodeos. 

"Ella está a salvo profesor Casier, no debe temer. Regresará. Cuando sea el tiempo." 

"Qué es lo que sabe? Forsoise-" 

"No más que usted profesor." Dijo como si prestara atención a algo más. "Sabe cuanta energía se necesita para transformarse por unas horas en humano? Sin mencionar el poder mágico, ni un centenar de magos podrían lograrlo... sólo hay algo que lo logra, y sabe lo que es?" 

"No me interesa..." El chico salió rápidamente de la habitación. 

"El cuerno de un unicornio Señor Casier!" levantó un poco la voz para que Richard lograra oír. "Y solamente el de uno muy poderoso..." había finalizado en un susurro. Su sonrisa se profundizó aún más. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"_Cómo que lleva dos semanas desaparecida!?!?!_" Alain gritaba en su oficina a todo lo que le dieron los pulmones. Afortunadamente Lestat había utilizado un hechizo silenciador en el área. 

"_Nadie sabe que lo está Remí, todos piensan que tuvo un asunto familiar que atender. O que está enferma o algo así que dijo Dumbledore hace algunos días_" el chico se había liado en las explicaciones que rondaban por los pasillos, al parecer el director había hecho correr el rumor de que había sido raptada; algo demasiado emocionante para ser verdad, por lo que había terminado en una tragedia familiar. 

"_Me voy una semana y me encuentro que Lily está en algún lugar del bosque perdida y sin saber en que estado se encuentra!? Genial! Que sigue? Encontrarme con que Voldemort la ha atrapado!? Que tal si está herida? O si algún vampiro la atrapó y le hizo la diablerie? Sabes lo que sucedería con ella?_" Dijo exasperado. El chico que siempre mostraba profunda paciencia para todo estaba al borde de la histeria. "_Debo hablar con Dumbledore, así que a eso se refería..._" 

"_Suí dice que se encuentra bien..._" habló de nuevo Vieth. Habría querido 'omitir' ese detalle, sabía cuál sería la reacción de su amigo... 

"_FORSOISE!?!?_" 

No se equivocó... 

"_Tu dulce hermana con gusto le enterraría un puñal por la espalda a mi niña, y no dudo que espere la oportunidad para hacerlo. Acaso crees que haría algo a favor de la chica a quien quiere fastidiar desde que puedo recordar!? Se que debes quererla mucho y ella a ti Les, pero también sé que sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer esa chica contra sus enemigos..._" 

"_Ella no le haría daño Richard._" Dijo el chico alejando la mirada hacia la ventana. "_Sería lastimar a su propio hermano, y eso jamás lo haría..._" su voz ahora era serena y con un tinte de melancolía al finalizar. Había conseguido que Richard lo notara. 

"_Lestat..._" 

"_Se- Será mejor que vayas con el profesor Dumbledore..._" dijo rápido y entrecortadamente el chico, trataba de evitar la mirada de Richard. 

"_Siempre pensé que era otra especie de cariño..._" Dijo Richard posando su mano en su hombro. 

"_Lo- lo es Richard, quiero mucho a Lily..._" Dijo bajando la mirada. "_Ya debes irte, Dumbledore debe estar en el comedor_" Se apresuró a decir y se acercó al marco de la puerta, presionando a Richard a salir. 

"_Que piensas hacer?_" 

"_Abrazarla primero que nadie a su regreso._" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Las cosas van como lo planeó señor, mi hi- *Ahem* Alphonse Lestrange ha mandado su último reporte ésta tarde." Habló el hombre mientras extendía un gran pedazo de pergamino. 

El hombre a quien fue acercado lo tomó. Muy pronto lo terminó de leer y una sonrisa diabólica apareció en su rostro. "Excelentes noticias" fueron sus palabras antes de dirigirse al centro del salón. Todos los presentes al verlo, se congregaron a su alrededor. 

"La hora ha llegado." Dijo al ver a todos reunidos. "Dencell, ha llegado el momento..." 

El hombre que respondió al nombre hizo una extraña reverencia y desapareció. Desapareció con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. 

"Prestad atención! A partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo objetivo!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"La situación es bastante mala Barty, creemos que pronto habrá un ataque a mayor escala, es difícil precisar donde... y la actitud de ése Cornelius Fudge no ayuda en nada..." 

"Lo sé. El ministro quiere citarnos nuevamente a reunión extraoficial para hacer algunos planes. Te mantendré informado. Hasta pronto." La imagen que había estado hablando en la chimenea se desvaneció en dos segundos. Y dejó a Harold Potter sumido en sus pensamientos. 

Hasta que Caroline llegó. 

"Es definitivo entonces?" 

"Me temo que sí." 

"Detesto que Alain siempre tenga razón. Tengo un mal presentimiento papá..." Dijo preocupada la chica, había algo en esto que no tenía sentido. "Me temo que Alain y James volverán por un tiempo indefinido entonces..." 

El hombre volvió a asentir. 

"Creo que es hora de hablar con James..." dijo segundos después. "Y es la hora que no veo cómo decírselo..." 

"Hay algo que no te he dicho; hay dos herederos en busca de la cabeza de la chica..." 

"Qué?" Harold abrió los ojos en sorpresa. 

"Eso fue lo que hicieron aquella noche en el ministerio. Han desaparecido los registros de todas las familias... Y eso nos incluye..." 

"Tienes alguna idea?" 

"No lo sé, podría ser cualquiera de los otros, dos de las líneas han desaparecido completamente. Así que si descartas a los LaRue, aún son ocho..." 

"Y no tenemos tiempo para investigar..." dijo con poco ánimo. "Si tan sólo pudiéramos advertirle al guardián..." 

"Será mejor comunicarnos con Jean LaRue, esto también le concierne." Finalizó Caroline al ver la expresión de fustración en el rostro de su padre. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

James se paseaba por los terrenos del castillo, era una mañana formidable para ser las últimas del otoño, fresca pero agradable. No había nada como un paseo en la mañana para despejar la mente, ya que miles de cosas la atravesaban en esos momentos, los asuntos del ministerio, el extraño comportamiento de Alain los últimos días, el problema de Voldemort, su familia, su madre y... Lily Evans... 

La chica no se había aparecido en todo lo que iba desde su regreso al colegio, había oído algunos rumores, pero nada concreto. Resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez la misma palabra ... Disculparse... Un gran dilema, en las dos semanas que estuvo lejos del colegio encontró tiempo para pensar lo sucedido, lo que había hecho en un principio le hacía avergonzarse cada vez que lo recordaba... pero como todo humano, después de tanto darle vueltas a lo mismo, terminó pensando que era culpa del otro. En este caso de Lily... 

"Claro!" se decía en voz alta una vez más. "Ella no debió portarse así!" Cada vez le sonaba más lógico el pensamiento. "Qué piensa? Que estoy ahí para que haga de mi un títere? No soy su juguete! Soy- soy- su. Maestro! Eso! Su Maestro! Me debe respeto por lo tanto." 

Patético... 

Fue el instante en de las puertas del castillo salieron algunos estudiantes. Eran las casas de sexto curso de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Los primeros se dirigieron a los invernaderos mientras que los demás se dirigieron a orillas del bosque prohibido para su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. James pensó dos veces entrar en el invernadero como espectador, por experiencia propia sabía que no era bueno estar de visita en los invernaderos en otoño... demasiadas plantas carnívoras floreciendo... El acompañar a Huffelpuff era una idea mejor, el profesor Kettleburn siempre había sido amable, y había oído del unicornio que nadie se atrevió a tocar. Decidido se acercó... 

"P-g-ofeso-g- James! Es un place-g- que nos acompañe." 

... Para recordar que Forsoise LaRue era Huffelpuff y estaba en sexto curso... 

"Buenos días señorita LaRue..." Respondió forzado. "Profesor, le molestaría si me quedo a mirar un poco?" 

"Por supuesto que no Jov- Profesor Potter." Dijo en tono paternal. Se volvió entonces a la clase. "Me hubiera gustado traerles nuevamente un unicornio, un potrillo hubiera sido excelente, pero son casi imposibles de atrapar. Tuvimos algo de suerte que aquel decidiera acercarse." 

"Yo pod-gg-ía trae-g- uno pa-g-a usted P-g-ofesor." Comentó Forsoise con su habitual tono altivo y despectivo. "En mi familia tenemos un vínculo especial con todo tipo de animales..." Continuó un poco más alto para que todos alcanzaran a oír. "Pe-g-o debo inte-g-na-g-me en el bosque, tal vez si el p-g-ofesor Potte-gg- me acompaña-" Se volvió hacia James batiendo las pestañas. "Pod-gg-íamos trae-g- juntos uno..." 

A James se le nubló la vista por un momento. Qué demonios tenía en mente esa pequeña araña rastrera? No le había gustado para nada esa mirada y que desplegase sus atractivos de Veela. Había aprendido a resistirlos desde hacía algún tiempo. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro entonces. Su solución había llegado justo frente a ellos. 

"No será necesario señorita, ha llegado su respuesta." Dijo James evitando que su sonrisa de alivio se expandiera más. 

Justo detrás de la chica y para asombro de todos un pequeño unicornio dorado había llegado. 

"Voila!" Fue la expresión de James. "Si podía atraerlo tan rápido no veo por qué necesitaba mi ayuda." 

Forsoise se quedó callada. 

"Por qué no se acerca a él señorita LaRue. Usted lo ha llamado después de todo." Dijo contento el profesor. 

"No soy estúpida para no sabe-g- que un pot-g-o nunca está lejos de su mad-g-e..." dijo de mala gana. 

"Cinco puntos para Huffelpuff! Por la demostración de conocimiento de la señorita. En efecto, un bebé como éste nunca se separa de su madre." Dijo al resto de la clase. "Pero no debe preocuparse, los unicornios prefieren el tacto de chicas..." 

Forsoise aún no estaba convencida. Pero no dejaba que su miedo se reflejara. Ella no era una chica débil... 

"Es el colmo que siendo quien eres no te atrevas a tocar a un pequeño unicornio Forsoise, debes acariciarlo en la nuca, a lo largo de la crin..." se oyó una voz desganada que se acercaba. 

La expresión de la chica se aciduló más... había reconocido la voz. 

"No te preocupes, su madre no hará nada; no, mientras trates bien a su hija..." la voz por fin tenía cuerpo, en el árbol más cercano se hallaba de pie Lily, la chica desaparecida. En un momento apareció detrás de ella un imponente unicornio tan blanco como nadie hubiera visto jamás... la presunta madre. 

"No tendrán mucho tiempo, si alguien piensa acariciarlo este es el momento." Dijo secamente. Su voz se oía cansada. 

La francesa sólo dio media vuelta y regresó al castillo. Mientras que las otras chicas se acercaban a Lily y le pedían poder tocar al otro animal. 

James observaba atónito desde su asiento. No sabía que hacer ahora que la veía de nuevo... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Te preparas a salir de nuevo?" preguntó James llegando a la oficina de Alain. Lo encontró hurgando entre algunos planos y mapas en compañía de Vieth. Ambos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz. 

"Erm... si. Se te ofrece algo James?" ni siquiera levantó la vista. Estaba sumamente apurado. 

"Si. Ir a clases... Ravenclaw recuerdas?" Estaban al tiempo justo para llegar al salón de duelos. 

"Demonios! Olvidé preparar la clase!" se reprimió a sí mismo mientras trataba de encontrar algo en el desorden de su escritorio. 

"No te preocupes. Sabía que algo así pasaría. Yo lo hice." Dijo James divertido por la súbita expresión del chico de la serenidad habitual. 

"Les, podrías revisar los últimos perímetros?" preguntó al chico que se quedaba en la oficina. 

Vieth asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y volvió a su mapa. 

"Que sucede contigo?" preguntó al cabo de unos minutos James. Alain había estado algo raro desde su regreso a Hogwarts. 

"Algo muy especial se me ha perdido en el tiempo que estuvimos en Londres..." 

"No te preocupes, volverá. Te lo aseguro." Dijo con cierto ánimo en la voz. "Por cierto, sabes que Lily Evans ha regresado? Esta mañana, yo estaba en los terrenos cuando llegó montada en un unicornio. Una hembra con su cría... Pieza de animal aquel- A- Alain?" 

El chico se había parado a medio pasillo unos pasos atrás. 

"Podrías cubrirme ésta compañero? Acabo de recordar un asunto pendiente..." Richard salió corriendo, sin dar tiempo siquiera para que el chico de cabello negro diera una contestación. 

"Por si te interesa: Si claro!" Gritó al ver lo último del cuerpo de Alain perderse en una esquina. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Cariño!" Richard entró como tormenta a las habitaciones de Pendragon. 

No hubo respuesta. El ala estaba vacía. 

"Mindy! Tol- Ded- Alguien!" 

Al instante la elfina apareció frente a él. "Mandó llamar señor?" 

"Dónde está Lily?" 

"El ama salío hace dos semanas amo, no ha vuelto y Mindy y los demás está muy preocupada... la noche que salío con el ama Issobelle no parecía diferente, si tan sólo Min-" 

"Que has dicho!?!?" volvió a gritar en sospresa, que estaba pasando? no entendía nada, y Dumbledore parecía menos que dispuesto a ayudar, donde estaba Lily? No podía suponer otra cosas que no fuera lo peor... 

"_Dónde estás Cariño? Por qué apareces y desapareces de nuevo..._" 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

*Dun dun dun!* No les gusta el suspenso? Jeje... más de alguno ha de estar enojado conmigo, no se azoten! no pienso abandonar esto... lo que si es que ya empiezo el tercer round de exámenes y me va a ser un poquito más difícil actualizar chaps, tengo algunas cosillas pendientes que le debo a algunas personas (No se me ha olvidado Gin-Gin, estoy maquinando que escribir...) además que me tengo que preparar para los exámenes finales, que vienen pesaditos... y tengo que llevar buen promedio para mi cambio de campus... 

Pasando a otras noticias, estoy contentísima de anunciar que en una o dos semanas voy a subir otra historia, es de una traducción que llevo haciendo desde que descubrí ffnet, hace algunos meses, y que por fin me animé a pedirle permiso a la autora para subirla... es un L/J también y por muy extraño que parezca es un relato algo así como medieval... y es una de las mejores historias que podran encontrar, se los aseguro!! *chump! Croiff muerde el pedazo de coco que le acaban de traer.... que rico!!!* 

Hay algo acerca de éste capítulo; ésta sólo ha sido la mitad del original. No me culpen si no logré escribir bien el título, siempre tenido problemas con las declinaciones... en fin, el que sigue es en realidad el paraíso perdido, ya verán por qué... 

Gracias a los reviewers: 

Lalwende (Lalwen de Black): jeje, pues no me funcionó muy bien lo de los reviews, pero igual me alegro que la gente que ha estado leyendo esto desde el principio (o casi) haya dejado su review luego luego. Además me quedé por pocos... 

Nacha F: Me alegra que te guste esto, espero que puedas esperarme el resumen un ratito, ya que se me están cociendo las neuronas más de la cuenta, debo enfriarlas por unos momentos. Pero te puedo decir que lo de la vida de Lily es casi todo misterio para todos, pero no lo olvido... Promess!!! 

Myrtle: Estoy en primera fila para ayudar!!!! Es uno de los fics que más me gustan. Por lo de James, ya ves que no siempre puede ser la víctima... 

Gin - Gin: ahhhhh! suposiciones! supociciones!! hmmm.. algunas contestadas, y las demás... Sólo la autora sabe!!!! *ñaca ñaca ñaca* 

Hermione de Potter: Por favor!!!!! no te mueras de un paro!!! aún falta mucho por llorar en este fic! Además, con quien voy a platicar de lo cuerísimo que está Dan Radcliffe... y de la pena que nos da que haya pasado a una mejor vida Richard Harris... Por cierto, ya no estás de fujitiva?? 

Alpha: No te asustes!!! dije sacerdote porque ellos saben latín... nada más... no empieces las paranoias. Como te ha ido en la escuela??? Te platiqué algo de un exámen para el que no había estudiado??? Pues saqué 90; estudiando, lo mas que alcanzo es un 73... Conclusión: Viva la buena vida! no estudiaré más!!!!! *Croiff mueve la cabeza reprobatoriamente, pésimos consejos Dacral...* 

Dikana: Comencé a leer tu fic el sábado, pero que capitulotes!!!!! no lo he terminado porque tenía deberes escolares *Y un exámen el lunes que resultó ser una copiadera épica* Sabes que alguna ves hice un test de inteligencia? y en la clasificación que terminé fue 'Bestia Peluda' Así que tal vez haya sido Ms. Croiff Hyde la que visita tu armario todas las noches... jajaja... no se de donde salió eso pero ya me veo de Dr. Dacral Jaykill... nada más me falta Ms. Riley (Por si no conocen la historia Mary Riley era la mucama de Jaykill y a la única a la que Hyde no le hacía algo). No justifico el odio a mi adorado Vieth, pero es comprensible... aunque sabes que Lils se queda con Jamie, Vieth es sólo un agregado para el movimiento de la historia... jeje... He llegado al punto de sentir una lástima enorme por las personas a quienes te pensaba encomendar la misión... ya no son mi problema... 

Yadhwiga: Gracias por los ánimos... pero algunas personas NO se animan a dejar el review!!!!! en fin... esperaba llegar, pero sería más la espera y ustedes no se lo merecen... sorry por el retraso. 

Lucía: Como ves que ya está!!! a mi gusto este está medio flojo, pero como ya dije es sólo la mitad... subiré el otro pedazo *que le encanta a Croiff* lo más pronto que pueda. Pero la espera después de éste será de dos semanas... voy por mi último mes de clases... 

Agustina: gracias. No te creas... hay MUCHA más gente más astuta que yo!!!1 Y creeme... te gano en número... *la gente detrás de Croiff aplaude y da de gritos -que feos son!-* 

Mena: Los nombres lo pongo en Inglés porque a mi me confunden en español, la razón es porque leí los libros en inglés... ya que dicen mucho más que la traducción española... aunque he investigado algunos y lo he puesto en la traducción... lo has notado?? Estoy pensando en una escena para un partido de quidditch... no puede faltar! y respecto a tus dudas estoy pensando si contestarlas o no... keep runing your imagination... jeje a mi también me encantó la escena de James... siempre te da cosa ver a un hombre llorar... pero a la vez ternura porque sabes que no son de piedra no?? Y no me dormí!!!!!!!! estuve levantadita todo el tiempo que le llevó leer tu review!!! Hello! i'm rigth in front of the screen!! yep, the one's waving her hand! 

Catty_Shenka: Holaaaaaaa minina sangrienta!!!!! A mi tb me dan Terror los dentistas!!!! Huye! Huye! jaja... Es una verdadera lástima que no tengas cuenta... ya que YA TENGO TELÉFONO!!!! así que puedo verdearme por las noches en internet... jeje... a mi tb me encantan las parejas D/G y mi fic favorito de ellos está tb en inglés... le echaré un vistazo a los fics que mencionas... conozco mucho de Rinoa... y a mi gusto su mejor fic es el de "the boy who loved Lily"... cuya traducción está haciendo Super-Myrtle... ya lo puedes encontrar aquí... *Croiff le va a prender una vela este dia de muertos* 

Honguito: Confundida atlética!!! Gomen nasai! ya leí tu bio... jeje... me encanta que ya te hayas decidido a empezar con los reviews... Tu inspiración me ha servido mucho... la segunda parte de este chap pinta para Best Seller *...Cálmala Croiff*. 

Miss Grape: Hola! bienvenida! Te ha tocado el chap en nuevo chap muy rápido, ya que me tardé en actualizar esto... *Croiff prepara cascos y escudo para las piedras de los otros reviewers -Sí se que quieren asesinarme!-* 

Kiram: Que sorpresa! hay alguien cerca de mi!! El nuevo chap no te ha tocado con tanta espera *Cascos listos!* 

Daniela Linx: Jaja, me alegra que las personas se animen a mandar reviews *Croiff es como el cookie monster... ahem... review monster... * jeje.... quiero más!!!!   
  
  
Y bueno, el next chap se llama Paradisu Perdutto... -y algo que no recuerdo al momento- 

Coming next:  
Jeje *sudor frío*... -me van a matar por esto- ... pero no lo sé... creo que todavía estará sujeto a cambios... 


	19. Paradisu Perdutto aut Anima Speculum

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconocen me pertenece; lo que no, si es mío, incluyendo el patético estado de gripe... damn!! 

_**Capítulo 19 – Paradisu Perdutto aut Anima Speculum**_  
(Paraíso Perdido o El espejo del alma) 

Habían pasado ya tres días desde el regreso de los jóvenes aurores a Hogwarts, Lily había aparecido ocasionalmente, quizá dos o tres veces más. Nadie parecía notarlo tanto como James, que ya no apartaba la vista de los campos; Alain hacía lo posible para actuar normal, lo que conseguía casi perfectamente; pero Vieth no podía esconder la preocupación, a pesar de las constantes pláticas con su hermana. 

_Por qué el bosque?_ James se preguntaba constantemente...

A últimas fechas se preguntaba tanto de Lily que hasta él se sorprendía de todo lo que una persona podía ocultar... era cuando regresaba el recuerdo de aquella noche y lo que había visto en su mano. No podía quitar de su cabeza el extraño símbolo que había visto en ella. Todo debía de estar relacionado, no había otra explicación... lo sabía de alguna manera; desde su llegada a Hogwarts, Lily había movido algo en él. La curiosidad de saberse de algún modo vinculado a ella...

La misteriosa mujer de la pintura de la chimenea... aquella gargantilla tan familiar... la espada... las voces que le hablaban... aquella melodía...y ahora la extraña sensación y el deseo de seguirle... _al lugar donde el cielo y el mar se vuelven uno solo... al lugar donde es posible tocar el brillo de las estrellas... y donde se puede mirar a través de los cristales más densos..._

"Qué demonios!? De donde salió eso?" Se preguntó en cuanto sus pensamientos empezaron a divagar de nuevo... 

No era la primera vez que le sucedía, últimamente era muy común que sus pensamientos ´pensaran´ por si mismos... y lo llevaran a conclusiones que jamás se hubiera imaginado. No sabía cómo, ni por qué; pero siempre hacían que terminara en el momento justo en que la chica aparecía de nuevo. Cada uno con un triste encuentro de palabras hirientes, cada uno de los cuales Lily le hizo ver con pocas palabras el profundo desprecio que sentía por él, y en cada uno de los cuales le faltó el valor para decir Lo Siento Lily...

"Pero no es mi culpa!" Se repetía una vez más. "Esa chica es la más obcecada que haya visto, no me interesa lo que pueda pasarle, yo no la hice perderse en ése maldito bosque, y no me interesa lo que pueda pasarle yendo y viniendo a su regalada gana! Me da lo mismo lo que pueda hacer o deshacer. A estas horas ya debería estar hecha tiras o sirviendo como alimento a las acromántulas. No entiendo como es que no le ha pasado nada ahí dentro. A menos que- a menos que-"

Cayó de golpe en su sillón...

_... A menos que trabaje para Voldemort..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FLASHBACK

Lily nunca había lamentado tanto haber salido sin abrigo, la noche era helada. Había pasado las últimas horas corriendo a través del bosque, siguiendo el rastro de su guía. Issobelle se movía con tanta ligereza entre los árboles que era difícil seguirla. Así, prefirió transformarse en un unicornio para poder correr con más agilidad. Aún así resultaba complicado; en un momento llegaron a lo que a Lily le pareció el final del bosque, aunque no tardó en darse cuanta que sólo se trataba de un pequeño claro como el de su sueño... 

Ella había estado ahí...

[_Bienvenida Lilianne. Es un honor que una Mirrdhyn pise de nuevo este suelo._] Lily observó cómo la Issobelle que la acompañaba se arrodillaba frente a ella. Y una voz conocida le hablaba dentro. Lejana.

Todo estaba pasando justo como en su sueño! Pero esto era aún más extraño... 

Habían llegado a su destino. Un gran estanque en forma de media luna en las espesuras del bosque prohibido. Le había tomado casi tres horas llegar a aquel lugar, pero había valido la pena. Era un sitio hermoso. El lugar era la desembocadura de una pequeña cascada oculta entre los inmensos mangles en su caída, así como viejos sauces (desencantados) en los que podían verse algunos nidos de Augurios (una especie de fénix) y de otras aves que despedían una especie de luz a su alrededor. Haciendo posible la visibilidad.

La caída del agua dotaba el ambiente de una extraña humedad, así como de una densa bruma que impedía ver con claridad la orilla del otro lado. 

[_Veo que Ýlien ha cumplido su misión..._] volvió a hablar la misteriosa voz en su cabeza.

"_Ahora puedes presentarte. Aquí me tienes, da la cara..._" dijo Lily sin miedo, mientras pasaba la vista tratando de ver a través de la bruma que levantaba el caer del agua.

Sólo observando detenidamente podía verse la verdadera belleza del lugar; en el descanso del sauce más grande en la orilla contraria se refugiaba una gran manada de unicornios, eran alrededor de cien animales de todas edades y por lo tanto distintos tamaños. Había pequeños potrillos alrededor de sus madres que jugaban con los pequeños guijarros que la caída de la noche atrae, algunos más a los que la noche les resaltaba los tenues reflejos dorados sobre la piel y crin que indicaban su transición a la edad adulta, reunidos pastando en las orillas, y muchos más, blancos como la nieve atentos a los alrededores. Los mismos que tenían la vista fija en la extraña visitante.

Su vista fue apartada de la manada cuando Issobelle empezó a convulsionarse, cayó al suelo y el dos segundos ya no estaba. En su lugar había un pequeño unicornio adolescente, a quien habían llamado Ýlien.

"_Issobelle siempre ha estado muerta, como fue que caí en toda esta farsa..._" dijo secamente la chica. Su mirada fue atraída por el ruido del sauce, nuevamente. 

Observó como la multitud se apartaba, para dar paso a uno solo de ellos. El unicornio parecía ser el jefe de la manada, porque sin dudarlo era el de mayor edad. Caminaba con mucho esfuerzo y a pasos lentos. Al llegar al lago, éste lo atravesó con un leve galope sobre su superficie, sin hundirse siquiera unos centímetros... podía caminar sobre el agua... sólo un unicornio era conocido por tener ésa habilidad...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_HÊERI_

Fue el saludo de Buenos Días que se oyó a orillas del lago de media luna. Cortesía de Lily Evans. Quién más tendría la grandiosa idea de despertar a medio ecosistema con el sonido de un estrepitoso 'BOOM'? Quien más podría hacer magia avalonesa a la mitad de la nada? Sólo una Muy Desesperada heredera Mirrdhyn conocida por su poca paciencia...

"_No funciona_" Dijo simplemente al ver que media comunidad posaba sus ojos en ella. "_No hay por qué preocuparse..._" Dijo inocente. "_... Puse un escudo alrededor. Nadie puede escuchar fuera de él._" Las miradas se hicieron más intensas. "_De acuerdo... de vuelta a los libros..._"

Lily había cumplido un poco más de dos semanas en el lugar. Había tenido que regresar a Hogwarts varias veces (que para su desgracia, en todas se tuvo que topar con Potter) en busca de algunos artículos. El primero de todos; el diario de Issobelle Caronne. La razón: abrir el pasaje al Valle del Silencio. El lugar donde murió Issobelle, y donde se encontraban las respuestas con las que su diario no contaba...

[_Parece que lloverá..._] Volvió la voz del unicornio hablando en ella.

[_Usaré entonces un encantamiento rompeaguas..._]

[_Debería comer algo..._]

[_No hasta que termine con esto._]

[_No podrá hacer mucho si no tiene energías, los augurios le han traído algunas frutas. Puede leer mientras tanto._]

[_No podré convencerte de lo contrario verdad?_]

[_Si el amo no se encuentra yo debo velar por su salud._]

Lily miró hacia el con una expresión llena de ternura. Habían sido ciertos los relatos de Issobelle, no tuvo que exagerar la descripción de la bondad de este ser. Su corazón hablaba por sus actos. 

"_Gracias... Anté._"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Interrumpo?" preguntaba James al atravesar la puerta abierta del despacho de su compañero auror. 

"Por supuesto que no... adelante..." Dijo el chico volviendo de sus pensamientos.

Richard estaba sentado en el umbral de la ventana con la mirada perdida en la noche, y en la inmensidad del cielo. Era como una terapia observar las estrellas, y pensar... pensar en lo que debería hacer. _No hay mejor consejero que su luz..._ Era la frase con la que siempre recordaba a su hermano...

"Sabes que hoy volví a verla?" Comenzó James apoyándose sobre la cornisa también.

"Te importa demasiado no es así?" 

"Parezco un chiquillo..."

"No. Pareces enamorado..." dijo pasando su mirada al chico frente a él. 

"Parezco un idiota, lo único que quiero es disculparme. Después de eso me alejaré." 

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio. Roto por Alain.

"Las cosas van mal en el ministerio. Tendremos que salir en unos días... y tal vez no regresemos." Dijo cambiando el tema a las últimas instrucciones recibidas por el ministerio.

"Ya lo sé. Mi padre quiere que me adelante y pase a casa. Quiere hablar conmigo." dijo James bajando la vista, sabía bien cuál sería el tema de conversación. "Has dejado todo en orden?"

"Y tú?" fue la única respuesta.

"Lo único que necesito es hablarle. Creo saber donde se encuentra... aunque creo también que no quiere regresar..." James habló casualmente. 

Alain no pudo ocultar el impacto de las palabras. Casi cae de la ventana. "Qué!?!?"

"Si, creo que el único lugar seguro está al noreste del bosque. En la zona de los árboles centenarios, es donde habitan las manadas de criaturas pacíficas de todo el bosque, ahí estaría segura. De otra manera..." El chico fue aligerando la voz hasta desaparecerla en un último susurro.

Alain no pudo evitar sonreír, "Veo que las correrías de luna llena han dado frutos. Acabo de recordar algo James. Te veré luego." De nuevo sólo el movimiento del aire a su alrededor fue el que dijo que el chico había salido a toda prisa de la habitación. Dejando a un James Potter atónito detrás.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alain había bajado a toda velocidad hasta el tercer piso, sabía que James sospecharía por su repentino comportamiento, pero eso no importaba en esos momentos, después buscaría una excusa. Al llegar a las escaleras, se detuvo al ver a un personaje con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Podemos hablar? Señor Casier..." Era la voz de Dumbledore la que hablaba tan serena como siempre.

"Me temo que en estos momentos no es posible señor. Tengo que atender un asunto pendiente."

"Es correcto cuidar lo que más se quiere, pero cuidar de ello también implica prever lo que pueda pasar..." Dijo el anciano de los característicos ojos chispeantes. 

Richard lo miró a los ojos. Tratando de penetrar sus pensamientos.

"Así es Señor Casier, tiene una visita... acompáñeme." Y se alejaron hacia la oficina de Dumbledore.

A su llegada, Richard observó como en uno de los grandes sillones que había frente al escritorio se desprendía un humo de tabaco cuyo aroma le era familiar. Era sin duda Jacques LaRue quien estaba justo frente a él.

"Muchacho! ha sido mucho tiempo" saludó alegremente el hombre.

"Si has dejado tus asuntos en el ministerio es que algo grave sucede no es así?" Dijo Richard al responder el abrazo en el que se vio envuelto. "No me malinterpretes, sabes a lo que me refiero..."

"Tan suspicaz como siempre Remí, será mejor que tomes asiento." Dijo en tono más serio.

"Hazlo breve, debo ir por Lily."

"De eso ya no debe preocuparse señor Casier. La señorita Evans ha regresado esta tarde. Y espero que sea definitivo." Dumbledore intervino. Jacques sonrió.

El chico abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. 

"Mira esto." Jacques le extendió un pedazo de pergamino.

_Estimado señor LaRue:_

_Permito por medio de la presente presentarme a usted como un miembro de una familia inglesa antigua en la historia de la magia, lo mismo que usted; el motivo de esta carta no es otra que solicitarle una audiencia, ya que es preciso tratar algunos temas que conciernen al bienestar de nuestras familias, así como del destino de la treceava familia. Me apena dirigirme a usted en éstas circunstancias, pero es urgente que tratemos el tema. El señor Oscuro puede representar grave peligro para todos nosotros._

_Sinceramente,  
Harold Potter_

"Cuando lo verás?" Pregunto segundos después de haber levantado la vista del papel.

"Hablé con él esta mañana. Debemos tener cuidado con Lily, ella es la presa más fácil de conseguir."

"Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"Debemos cuidarla. Hay dos herederos en busca de los poderes... él quería que te hiciera llegar el mensaje. Me gustaría llevármela a París mientras las cosas se calman un poco."

"Ella no lo permitiría."

"Lo sé, y es por eso que debo pedirte tomar cartas en el asunto..." Respondió el hombre con la voz suave.

"Si ni lanzándome alguna maldición conseguirás apartarme de Inglaterra, mucho menos con Remí de rodillas. No ahora que he descubierto parte de lo que vine a buscar." La voz era para todos conocida. Lily se encontraba en el umbral de las puertas de pino, había alcanzado a oír desde la parte de los herederos.

Richard corrió a su lado y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, tanto, que ella perdió la respiración por unos segundos.

"_Me tenías preocupado Cariño..._" Dijo suavemente pero con mucha alegría en el tono.

"_No tenías por qué, sabes que puedo cuidar de mi..._" Fue la respuesta de la chica, Su semblante se veía cansado, y con pocos ánimos de hablar, continuó. "_Sucedieron cosas... cosas muy importantes._"

"_Ya habrá tiempo de hablar..._" Dijo Richard arrugando el trozo de pergamino que tenía detrás de él.

Mientras los dos jóvenes habían estado hablando, Dumbledore y el Jacques LaRue lo habían hecho también, sólo que ellos planeaban las acciones a tomar a partir de ésa fecha.

La primera: Los viajes al pueblo se reanudarían en una semana, no tenía sentido cuidarse de vampiros que no se hallaban a los alrededores. Richard y algunos Ventrues habían estado al pendiente de eso desde el regreso a la escuela, no había habido rastro de algún sacrificio o de otros clanes merodeando la zona.

La Segunda: Algunas medidas de seguridad, ahora que los dos jóvenes aurores estarían saliendo del castillo continuamente, era necesario reforzar la vigilancia dentro de éste. Al menos hasta saber el patrón de los ataques de Voldemort.

No era que Hogwarts estuviera desprotegido, todo lo contrario, sería una de las partes a las que el Señor Oscuro jamás se atrevería a atacar, no sólo por la presencia de Dumbledore, sino porque sabía muy bien que un paso en falso dentro del edificio y ni toda su magia lograría hacer algo en contra de lo que pudiera pasar.

"Señorita Evans, creo que debemos comunicarle algunas decisiones..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_... mi preciado refugio, tal vez os parezca ilógico lo que os diré, pero está bajo llave, he guardado cuidado de que nadie le encuentre ni lo que hay dentro de él, cada uno de mis momentos felices... a su lado. Ante resguarda su entrada, aún desconociendo su ubicación; y sé que cuando el momento llegue, usted encontrará todo el esplendor de su jardín, y haréis volar de nuevo a todas esas libélulas de mis recuerdos alrededor de la fuente eternidad... como tantas veces yo las vi; y como tantas otras, los dos dimos memorias para atesorar... _

_La llave fue fabricada en un metal muy especial, entre los magos que he conocido lo llaman el Escudo del Arcángel, debe saber a que material me refiero. Me he asegurado que nadie, a excepción de los herederos de éste familia pudiera encontrarla, así como de que jamás saliera de vuestras manos, la encontrará aquel que comprenda que ver con los ojos del alma, permitirá ver más que la cubierta de los libros. La puerta del valle ha sido labrada en oro, los artesanos han sido altos elfos, y han tenido cuidado de esconderla en donde los espíritus necios de los humanos jamás le hallarían ... frente a nuestros mismos ojos... No puedo deciros donde se ubicarán los artesanos en el tiempo en que usted inicie la búsqueda, pero puedo deciros lo que ellos dirán si se les pregunta: La puerta permanecerá en el lugar donde se unen el Cielo, el Mar y la Tierra..._

_Podéis imaginar lo que harían los magos si descubren que el Valle del silencio es una realidad? Yo si... y ahora comprendo por que Ives de Afallon se mantiene así... no más que una simple leyenda...es por eso que no puedo decirle nada más, pero el alma me dice que eso le bastará para encontrarlos..._

Era la última página escrita. Lily había repasado cada una de las palabras del texto de aquel diario, no hallaba relación alguna con lo que podía pensar... _Anté resguarda su entrada... _se repetía una y otra vez, tenía que ser necesariamente en los alrededores, Anté había permanecido toda la vida en el mismo lugar... pero cómo podría reunir tres elementos tan distintos? Tendría que buscar una solución en los libros de historia avalonesa que Richard tenía _...la llave ha sido hecha en Metal Escudo, será difícil encontrarla aún estando frente a nosotros... _

Lily empezaba a recordar. El Escudo de Arcángel, era sin duda el metal más poderoso de todo Avalon y uno de los únicos conocidos por magos comunes. No era un metal que se encontrara fácilmente, ni en Avalon ni en otro lugar, y no había forma de fabricarlo. Se decía que había sido una de las aleaciones más poderosas que había logrado Hefesos (A/N: dios olímpico de los metales y gran orfebre) especialmente para las armas de Némesis (A/N: ella era la que se encargaba de castigar por órdenes de los dioses) ; y cuya materia había sido legada a una simple mortal. Cuál era el problema de todo eso? El objeto en si, el Escudo Del Arcángel tenía una propiedad de cambiar de forma según su portador y lo que tuviera en su alma; incluso siendo ella la portadora, sería difícil identificarlo...

Muy pronto la noche había llegado, nuevamente; no encontraría nada buscando la puerta por los medios bruscos, si la puerta fue forjada por elfos no valdría la pena gastar energías sabiendo que para encontrar algo escondido por un elfo no se necesitaba la fuerza, sino la astucia.

Había permanecido abrazando el libro a su pecho, mientras la luna llena le dirigía algunos de sus rayos plateados directamente al rostro, lo que la hizo despertar de su trance. Desvió la mirada al lago, donde todavía jugaban algunos potrillos chapoteando en las orillas, y se volvió a perder en el gran reflejo que la luna proyectaba en el centro de éste.

*Plop* 

El sonido de gotas y el aire lleno de humedad llenó sus sentidos, regresándola a la realidad.

*Plop*

Lily abrió los ojos sobresaltada, donde se encontraba? Esto- Esto era el Valle!? Se puso rápidamente en pie observando la magnificencia de los alrededores... Pero, cómo había llegado ahí? No recordaba nada... Sólo... sólo quería acercarse a la luna... había querido tocar su reflejo...

Eso era!! Había querido acercarse al reflejo de la luna... porque había visto ciertos brillos en el fondo de éste, esa debió ser la puerta... pero y la llave? De donde había sacado el pequeño relicario que colgaba ahora de su cuello? 

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sonido de sus alrededores, sólo los jardines de Babilonia tendrían comparación ante tal panorama, toda la vegetación parecía hecha de flores y hojas de cristal sostenidas en el aire, y cuando las gotas de agua se topaban en su camino con una de ellas, emitían un ligero sonido parecido a una nota musical, y en conjunto armaban una música hermosa.

*Plip-plop*

Llamó su atención un gran domo cubierto de hiedras azules y orquídeas blancas (la combinación era bellísima), se acercó maravillada de sus alrededores aún, y se encontró con la visión de su sueño... la fuente en mármol blanco arrojando el agua más clara que jamás se hubiera visto. Las piezas de mármol a sus pies indicaban lo que una vez hubo un sendero hacia ella y algunas bancas en el trayecto... a pesar de que estaban llenas de liquen por el paso de los años, no le restaba belleza al lugar.

Miró entonces a la fuente nuevamente, lo que vio en la superficie no fue su reflejo, al menos no el de la Lily frente al agua, lo que podía ver era una niña correr a los brazos de su madre, una mujer pelirroja, tez blanca y algunas pecas, y una increíble sonrisa en el rostro... Christine. Era su madre...

"_Qué es esto?_" Preguntó la chica en voz alta, estaba enfadada, enfadada por haberse sentido tan débil en ese momento. Golpeó el agua con furia y desvió la vista. Recordó otra parte de su sueño en un instante...

"_Dónde se encuentran las libélulas..._" Dijo para sí. Miraba a todos lado para ver si podía encontrar algo, y detuvo su atención en una de las placas que aún se mantenían en pie, se acercó y apartó algo de la hiedra adherida a su parte frontal, había algo escrito:

_Non est ad astra mollis e terris via_

"_Debió ser uno de los pensamientos de Issobelle..._" Volvió a decir en voz alta. Trató de quitar los restos de plantas con las que se encontraba cubierta y descubrió con sorpresa que a sus pies se encontraba una daga. Lily la reconoció de inmediato.

Estuvo algunos minutos en silencio, observando el emblema de la daga, era el escudo de un súcubo, un demonio en forma de serpiente, uno de los de primer jerarquía... y el escudo proveniente de la casa Slytherin. (A/N: que después se deformó hasta convertirse en una simple serpiente).

Miró nuevamente a sus alrededores, y ésta vez detuvo la vista en algo que se movía en la hoja de una orquídea... era una pequeña libélula que intentaba brillar, pero parecía débil o acabando de despertar de un sueño... ahora lo recordaba... Issobelle había cantado para atraerlas!

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Jaja... *Croiff vuelve al ataque!* Helo aquí... Sólo algunas notas aclaratorias:

Lo del metal Arcángel es una bluffada que me saqué de la manga, aunque Hefesos y Némesis en verdad son dioses olímpicos, la frase de algunos párrafos arriba fue escrita por un filósofo, creo que su nombre era Séneca el Jóven y se traduce como "No hay camino fácil de la tierra a las estrellas"

Y claro... no podía faltar.... Ya tengo editor de páginas Web!!!!! Así que ahora subir estos chaps es menos tedioso... jajaja *Sonrisa de triunfo*

Hecho esto, los queridísimos reviewers:

Katie Lupin: Gracias, estuve en exámenes las dos semanas pasadas, y aún no me recupero del estrés... creo que necesito un psicólogo... 

Alpha: Espero también que te haya ido bien en los exámenes, que te ha parecido esta segunda parte?

Lalwen: De a cuanto nos toca? Cobrarás por derechos de representación? jaja... gracias por la publicidad, en verdad que sirve...lo de los chaps kilométricos es cosa que trato de arreglar... pero por más que extracto no puedo poner menos de 9 hojas!!!!

Gin - Gin: Jajajajaja... yo también tengo un tic en las piernas... pero vayamos a la contestación...Bueno... Dencell tendrá una participación importante un poco más adelante, algunas otras respuestas espero que hayan quedado contestadas en este chap y James no le dijo nada porque como viste Lily ni siquiera lo dejaba hablar. Sorry no puedo decir más.... 

DannyFernanda: Por que siempre me regañas!?!?!?! No se por que... pero me encanta que lo hagas...

Lucía: Pues aquí tienes la parte que faltaba, no quiero verte enojada, capaz que me mandas un virus por msn y te chiflas mi compu... ntc. Espero que este valga la pena la espera...

Adria Tamulevicius: Quien dijo que mi nick daba trabajo!?!?!?!?! He tenido que copiarlo desde la página... Pero estoy feliz de que alguien que conoce la Mascarada lea este fic!!!!! en respuesta a lo que dices, en verdad pensé poner a un toreador, pero me arrepentí a la mera hora... y tienes un gran punto en lo de Ventrues-gangrels, pero necesitaba a los que se pudieran transformar y a los aristócratas del lado de los ricos y poderosos Sinacroft. En qué familia estás?

Hynkypunk: No mi cabeza!!!! con que pensaré!? te recomiendo que esperes un poco si no se te ocurre algo para tu fic, es mejor no forzar las cosas, ya verás que las ideas llegan solas... y si no, yo estoy más que puesta a ayudar. Se me olvidó mencionar que hay una canción muy buena que se llama I'll catch you... de un grupo llamado Get Up Kids.

Myrtle: Jaja, la verdad es que ni yo misma se que le pasa a Jamie por la cabeza... tb tengo que decir que continues con tu traducción, no dejo de leerla... y mejor no me des ideas... jaja capaz que hago que se bese con Sirius en uno de mis ataques de gripitis aguda... jaja ntc.

Mena: Ya no veo la hora de leer tu fic, me tienes esperando eh? jaja.. me ha encantado Pathetique, y no te preocupes, que James no va a sufrir para siempre, respecto a Clover mi sis no es la que está loca por ella, sino yo!!! Hmmm te registrarás como Mena? por favor dime para echarle una miradita, y mira que soy crítica... Acabo de leer un fic llamado Sabor Amargo, es tuyo?? lo digo porque tiene dos chaps...

(= Dark_Lily =) : Por supuesto que te recuerdo!!! me da gusto volver a leerte, y no, nunca he considerado ser escritora, sólo lo hago como uno de mis tantos hobbies (siempre me verás ideando cosas para sacarle la vuelta a las tareas), es desestresante sabes?, si quieres hablar conmigo mi mail es dacral@hotmail.com, me encantaría conocerte.

Miss Grape: La lentitud de este fue por la escuela, y me temo que no puedo dar fecha al próximo, ya que estoy a punto de terminar el semestre y necesito echarle todas las ganas para salir bien, se me viene encima lo más pesado, los proyectos finales... *&(["$#% puente de palillos chinos!!*

Disculparán la brevedad de esto, pero estoy atravesando un ataque de gripe y estornudos frecuentes... y la cabeza empieza a darme vueltas... hasta la próxima...


	20. Los Lazos que nos Unen

**Disclaimer:** Ja! Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Así que busquen otro motivo para demandarme!

**Nota extra:** Lalwen... ya tengo loquero!!!! (ntc... chencho se iría de espaldas si aparte de la escuela tuviera que pagarme uno...)

**_Capítulo 20 – Los Lazos que nos Unen_**

Los días pasaban sin mayores contratiempos, los árboles se encontraban ya desprovistos de follaje y el verde de los campos se había transformado en oro trigueño. Si, Noviembre anunciaba su muerte y la llegada del blanco Diciembre. Los helados vientos corrían con libertad en los suaves amaneceres y en las melancólicas caídas de la tarde, dejando un rastro de visible destrucción a su paso...

Pero un ligero frío no impedirían a los estudiantes salir un sábado en la mañana!

El segundo partido de la temporada de Quidditch y el más esperado desde el sorteo de los contrincantes tomaría lugar... Gryffindor vs. Slytherin sería jugado, y la antigua enemistad de las casas garantizaba un juego de lo más sucio.... Emocionante!

A pesar de la salida de los jugadores estrella (James Potter, Sirius Black y Sarah Bhön) el equipo de Gryffindor se había constituido fuerte, habían trabajado mucho en poco tiempo que tenían con los nuevos integrantes, y el resultado había sido satisfactorio. A la cabeza del equipo se encontraba Austin Clearwater (a.k.a 30 30), un excelente Keeper de sexto curso y de origen AngloAmericano, con una tendencia absurda de pensar a su Barredora 500 como un caballo (la había llamado Silver... por aquello del llanero solitario).

Después se encontraba Penélope Robinson (a.k.a. Ms. Hyde), sexto curso, una morena preciosa y novia en turno de Austin, era una chica tranquila y muy callada... ella tenía algo cuando jugaba; al salir a los campos dejaba atrás su personalidad bondadosa y amable para convertirse en lo que todo mundo temía encontrar... a la perfecta Ms. Hyde, un ser salvaje y dispuesta a derribar a quien se le pusiera al frente... incluso siendo de su mismo bando... antes había jugado como Chaser, pero descubrió su vocación: era por mucho la mejor Beater que Gryffindor hubiera deseado a la salida de Black.

Thomas Reedman (a.k.a BubbleBoy) era uno de los nuevos elementos del equipo, un chico de tercero que parecía temer más a las insanidades de sus compañeros que al propio partido, tenía especial cuidado con Penny Robinson y sus cambios de humor, de no toparse con Austin a la hora de pulir a Silver y de evitar por todos los medio posibles encontrarse con Angelakos y con su enferma amiga en un pasillo desierto... era de origen Muggle y se ganó su sobrenombre por un pequeño incidente en encantamientos, en donde él mismo se encerró en una burbuja de agua. Jugaba como Chaser.

A continuación se encontraba Nicholas Angelakos (a.k.a: Nicole, Angel, Nicky... o cualquier otro sobrenombre que se oyera 'bonito' –Ahem! Ustedes comprenderán-) séptimo (Gracias a Dios). Un chico temido en proporciones estratosféricas por todos y cada uno de los hombres (que se preciaban de serlo) dentro del castillo... más de uno de los nuevos profesores lo tenían a mira de gatillo. Lo único masculino en él era el Quidditch, en donde daba muestras de su potente brazo y de su puntería al momento de mandar volando las bludgers. 

Seguía Alana Vostrikov (a.k.a LaCosaNostra –abreviando Cossy-), séptimo curso y mejor amiga de Nicholas… era de complexión pequeña y delgada, lo que le venía como anillo al dedo al ser Seeker del equipo. No tenía muy buena reputación, constantemente se 'perdía' con un chico diferente... al menos dos o tres veces por semana (A/N: ahora entienden por que el sobrenombre!?!?)... no por nada era, después de los merodeadores, la persona que más pasajes conocía dentro del castillo...

Y en último lugar los gemelos Patil, Gregory y Gillian, ambos Chasers y nuevos reclutas del equipo, los más jóvenes, pertenecientes a tercer grado. Eran los únicos que no tenían un sobrenombre en forma... ya que sería imposible referirse a uno sin saber de quien se trataba, no había mínima diferencia entre ellos... así que el equipo, por unanimidad, había acordado pintarles de diferente color el cabello para diferenciarlos... ahora Greg era Rojo y Gill Azul.

Slytherin era asunto aparte, aunque no era un equipo tan 'florido', no se podía decir que no era raro, parecía más un circo de anormalidades que un equipo... en un principio se tenía al capitán: Theodore Flint (que bien pudo pasar como el jorobado de NotreDame), Chaser, de séptimo y con la expresión de repulsión hacia la vida más grande que jamás se hubiera visto. Tenía un punto a su favor, creía en el honor del juego, y primero perdería antes que hacer trampa... Lily lo respetaba...

Marcus Lorne (Uno de esos mandriles africanos salvajes) era un Beater, fuera de lo que pensara su capitán el tenía su agenda aparte... acabar a golpes a cada Gryffindor que se le atravesara en este partido... Lily lo soportaba...

Narcissa Corinne (La muñeca de porcelana), otra Chaser de séptimo curso y la prometida de Lucius Malfoy (quien ahora atendía los negocios de su familia); tenía la misma expresión que Flint en el rostro; aunque ella no se veía mal; de hecho era muy bonita... lo malo es que lo sabía... y le encantaba sacar provecho de eso para que Lucius mandara golpear a más de un chico que osaba mirarla. Lily la evitaba...

Sitara Saitev (Pensada como el único dodo que había escapado a la fosilización). Keeper de séptimo; una chica con la lista de prejuicios hacia los demás más grande de todo Gales, y con un sentimiento de superioridad por encima de sus hombros, debía ser su descendencia Alemana... Lily la sufría...

Linton Lestrange (el mago de Oz), Beater muy fuerte, el más extraño e introvertido de toda la casa, sólo hablaba lo necesario y sus ojos negros irradiaban temor a quien se atreviera a mirarlos... era un experto en encantamientos oscuros y nadie dudaba que vendería a su propia madre con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos.... Lily lo sospechaba...

Por supuesto, Lestat Haydenvieth LaRue (el animal en peligro de extinción... Groarrrrrrrr!), el chico más guapo de todo séptimo curso y el motivo por el cual más de una Gryffindor habría de asistir al partido, nuevo Chaser y el único portando una sonrisa en todo el equipo. Lily lo apreciaba...

Y Lily... que sufría desde su regreso una jaqueca del tamaño del estadio... 

El partido comenzaría en un par de horas, Lily había bajado a tomar el desayuno; no era que sintiera apetito, pero acompañó a Vieth por cortesía.

"_Pronto serán las vacaciones de Navidad, tiene algún plan?_"

Lily parecía perdida.

"_Lily, se encuentra bien?_" preguntó preocupado el rubio... no era la primera vez en varios días que pasaba lo mismo. No era la primer vez que obtenía la misma respuesta...

"_Claro, de maravilla._" Respondía la joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Que la suerte los acompañe, Evans." Dijo una voz a su espalda. La que reconoció con desagrado.

"Lo mismo digo Profesor Potter... he oído que se dedicó a entrenar a los nuevos integrantes del equipo... no es así?" Respondió la chica cambiando el tono de su voz, hablaba tranquila y pausadamente, como si la ira estuviera acumulada en cada sílaba...

"Espero que sea un partido justo, no he conocido a un Slytherin que juegue limpio..." dijo en voz alta mientras se retiraba.

"Eso también aplica a los Gryffindors, no es así Profesor?..." 

James se detuvo un segundo. Estuvo tentado a volver el rostro y encarar a la chica, afortunadamente se contuvo. "Cincuenta puntos menos Evans. Por cuestionar sin motivos la integridad de una casa..."

"Qué se supone que hizo hace unos momentos?"

"Encarar los hechos..." Esta vez se volvió y le regresó una de sus sonrisas de 'yo gané'... aún sabiendo que no tenían la mínima reacción en la chica. Y se alejó.

Todos los de la mesa lo siguieron con la vista, teniendo en mente buscar una manera de asesinarlo...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Que comience el partido!" 

En un momento todas las figuras volando se dispersaron en busca de la Quaffle, Lily y la chica de Gryffindor permanecieron en lo más alto del estadio, buscando con la mirada aquel punto dorado...

"Y aquí viene nuestro querido capitán bloqueando la Quaffle que el cuerísimo chico LaRue ha lanzado! La tiene Patil Azul, y se abre paso a la meta de Slytherin- Ouch! Eso debió haber dolido! Lorne le ha asertado un golpe con el bat! Deberías buscar una manera más honesta de ganar, patético Slytherin!" 

El chico pareció oír y le mandó una señal... erm... poco educada...

"Haley! Esto es un comentario neutral!" 

"Lo siento profesora... Y sigue el juego, Vuelve nuestro queridísimo Lestat, eso es Les! enséñale que la carne Francesa es la mejor!"

"Haley!"

"Es la verdad prof... 10 PUNTOS PARA SLYTHERIN, cortesía de Lestat LaRue! Owww! Una bludger le ha dado en la espalda!! Y la multitud no sabe si aplaudir o lanzarle maldiciones a Nicholas Angelakos! Yo optaría por la segunda... Pero miren! Lestat se incorpora! Parece que una bludger no será suficiente para detenerlo... por eso te adoro!!"

Vieth le devolvió una sonrisa pícara. Y se movió rápido. Eso bastó para que la chica cayera en el asiento...

"Muevan el trasero! Recuperen la Quaffle!" gritaba Lorne desde una posición abajo, acababa de lanzar una bludger directo al camino de Reedman, quien por suerte la vio venir y se desvió justo a tiempo. Justo antes de anotar apareció Flint, recordando a varios que el título de capitán no era de adorno... en dos segundos arrebató la Quaffle del chico intimidado y la pasó a Narcissa.

Contrario a lo que muchos pensarían, las uñas de manicura y la Quaffle se llevaban perfectamente, pero la delicadeza de la chica le impedía volar más rápido de la velocidad para despeinar su cabello. La quaffle terminó nuevamente en manos del francés.

"OTROS DIEZ PUNTOS A SLYTHERIN! La toma 30 30 y la regresa a Penny Robinson, vaya que tiene temperamento esa chica! Ms. Hyde acaba de cometer una falta al reglamento verbal por sus sabias palabras... lo que le vale a Lestat la posibilidad de un ti- CON ESTOS VAN 30 PUNTOS PARA SLYTHERIN!"

Mientras observaba sus alrededores, Lily había escuchado, y sonreía para si al oír de sus hazañas... _No has cambiado en nada Vieth_... un punto se dibujó entonces en las lejanías, muy cerca de Alana, quien parecía más interesada en lo que pasaba debajo que en su verdadero trabajo.

Fue el momento en que Gryffindor marcaba sus primeros 10 puntos...

_20 de ventaja, es hora de terminar esto_... pensaba, en un suspiro se echó en picada hacia el centro del campo, evadiendo hábilmente una bludger que alcanzó a lanzar Robinson. Como era de esperarse, la seeker de Gryffindor la siguió de cerca...

La multitud que abarrotaba el estadio dejó escuchar un "Owww!"

"Esa pelota iba para la princesita! Mala suerte, Gryffindor ha perdido a su seeker!"

Alana había caído desde poca distancia, afortunadamente; aún si la bludger no la hubiera alcanzado, la chica se habría reventado contra el suelo. Madame Hooch, la referee del partido llamó a un tiempo fuera (A/N: no se si se pueda... alguien ha leído Quidditch through the ages?) para ver el estado de la joven. Lily llegó antes y se inclinó para ayudarla.

"Pensé que eras buena con la escoba..." dijo la pelirroja.

"Aléjate sucia slyth- Oww!" No pudo continuar. Al intentar reincorporarse cayó abrazándose el abdomen.

"Te rompiste las costillas tonta... eso debería enseñarte a buscar la snitch y no a marcarme..." Acercó la mano a su pecho.

"Feliz no? Sin equipo contrincante completo ustedes ganan..."

"Acaso piensas que será así de fácil? Las personas esperan que nos destrocemos allá arriba..." Se levantó. "Ahora de pie." le estiró la mano.

"No dijiste que tengo las costillas rotas?"

"No. Dije de pie!" señaló autoritaria. "No es una Slytherin quien te da la mano ..." Lily suavizó el rostro "... Si puedes creer, te garantizo que al levantarte no habrá dolor..."

Parecía desconfiar pero extendió la mano a la chica frente a ella; al llegar lo otros miembros del equipo de Gryffindor, lo único que encontraron fue a una chica con los ojos como platos, viendo como se elevaba la extraña pelirroja bajo el sol de mediodía. La voz proveniente del megáfono la volvió a la realidad...

"Acaso piensas que el tiempo fuera durará toda la vida Zorra!? Tienes tres segundos para montar tu escoba!"

"Haley!?"

"Es sólo un poco de motivación, prof. Se llama inversión de la sincoloquía..."

"Es _Psicología_ Haley... y el término es _psicología inversa_..."

"Se entendió no?"

"Haley. De.Di.Ca.Te a narrar el partido... y recuerda NEUTRAL!"

Metros arriba, Lily se reunía con su equipo.

"_Esa es la Lily que conozco... el triunfo no sabría a lo mismo si se ganara tan fácilmente cierto?_" Preguntaba Vieth con una gran sonrisa.

"_Me gustan los retos_..." dijo simplemente antes de volar hacia su posición definitiva.

Se reanudaba el partido.

Habían pasado más de treinta minutos con arrebatos, pases y anotaciones... Vieth había logrado sólo 60 puntos más para la casa, debido al excelente cuidado de Clearwater. Gryffindor iba adelante por 10 puntos, muchas de las anotaciones debidas al pésimo trabajo de Saitev, que parecía temer que la pelota le golpease el rostro... Lily comenzaba a aburrirse, si no la mataba el aburrimiento de esperar a que apareciera la snitch, sería una bludger perdida...

Logró ver de nuevo el punto brillante. Estaba justo debajo de Lestrange en el extremo norte del campo. Se adelantó rápidamente, pero la chica Vostrikov le llevaba un cuerpo de ventaja... fue entonces que sucedió...

"Demonios!" maldijo la seeker de Gryffindor. La pelota volvía a desaparecer... justo en sus manos. 

La ovación de la multitud indicaba que algo había pasado... Alana no lo entendía al principio... pero lo hizo al ver descender a la princesita a los campos... junto a todo su equipo... 

... _Qué diablos sucedió!?_... 

"Damas y caballeros! Slytherin-"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily había acelerado lo más que pudo, pero no fue suficiente. Tenía las ideas revueltas, _Nota mental: no trates de solucionar las torpezas de otros... será un gasto inútil de energía_... Había dado una gran parte al ayudar a la chica minutos atrás... Sintió un giro en su cabeza... y por unos segundos no supo más... hasta que volvió en si teniendo en su mano la preciada snitch dorada...

Descendía a los campos con un fuerte mareo; cómo había llegado la pelota a sus manos cuando estaba a punto de ser atrapada por su contrincante? Sólo había una explicación...

_Cómo fue que no lo vi antes_... 

Levantó la vista hacia una de las gradas, para encontrarse con la mirada de James, receloso. Si, eso era lo que necesitaba saber... le devolvió una sonrisa. El chico parpadeó.

_Tienes razón Potter, ni Percival ni algún otro me hará jugar sucio... que piensas de esto?_... 

"Damas y caballeros! Slytherin- LIBERA DE NUEVO LA SNITCH!? La seeker de Slytherin ha lanzado de nuevo la snitch!" Haley Carlton había quedado con las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Los murmullos entre la multitud empezaron a levantarse... mientras, en el palco del director, Albus Dumbledore asentía para sí mismo al observar como la pelirroja montaba su escoba y se elevaba al encuentro de su amigo.

"_Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba... y si no cuidas de mi, voy a hacer correr sangre_..." dijo rápidamente. Vieth pareció entender a la perfección lo que había querido decir...

"Monsieur Flint, Lily está un poco indispuesta!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Nos aplastó... esa chica si que logra lo que se propone..." James hablaba con mucha energía a la chica sentada sobre el sillón de la habitación en pino... el estudio de la propiedad Potter.

Caroline sonrió. "Pero eso no es lo que te molesta cierto?"

"No..." suspiró... "Lo que me pone mal es que lo hizo para DEMOSTRÁRMELO! Ella no es mejor que yo!" Más que enojado, James aún estaba emocionado por los eventos recientes, desde el partido del mediodía, había sentido unas ganas increíbles por volver a subirse a una escoba y demostrarle a la 'niña' lo que era jugar al quidditch de verdad... no era que Lily fuera mala jugadora... lo que lo molestaba en verdad era que fuera tan buena...

Las cosas habían estado así: después de ver como Lily soltó las alas de su victoria, el chico no sabía como reaccionar, pero sabía que la chica había tomado la decisión al encontrar su mirada... quería demostrarlo... ella ganaría para hacerle tragar sus palabras... y así lo hizo... en pocos minutos logró atrapar la snitch nuevamente... Alana no pudo competir con su nivel ni contra un trabajo en equipo de último momento...

Carrie no contestó, sólo pasó su vista hacia la ventana... algo había llamado su atención. Un pequeño rayo plateado había destellado cerca.

_Fly me to the moon  
And let me play among the stars…_

Se volvió hacia James, que tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa en su rostro... a quien pertenecía esa voz?

"Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar..." James se contestó a si mismo. Fue le primero en salir y con paso decidido se dirigió en dirección de la voz.

_… On Jupiter and Mars  
…In other words Hold my hand…_

_Esa canción… quien canta esa canción_... recordaba muy bien la letra y recordaba también a la persona a quien la había oído cantar... pero aquella dulce voz no era quien la entonaba en esos momentos...

_… All I wanted  
And adore…_

Ala norte al este, escaleras arriba, pasillos iban y venían y la voz se acercaba cada vez más... se hacía más clara el timbre masculino que la entonaba... 

_… In other words…_

"Esto es... El estudio de mamá."

"Lo sé."

_… Please be true…_

El fuego de la chimenea había sido encendido, llenando de una cálida luz la habitación, el extraño estaba de frente a la pintura de su madre, quien pasaba su mirada en lágrimas de este hacia su hijo. Las teclas del fino marfil anunciaban la muerte de las últimas notas en el piano...

_In other words…_

"… _I love you_" La silueta se volvió hacia los recién llegados. Dando un deje de misterio en las formas que la luz del fuego daban a su rostro.

Carrie levantó su varita. 

"Lum-" no terminó el encantamiento para dar luz a la habitación. Con un chasquido de los dedos el extraño las encendió por ella...

"Lo lamento, olvido con frecuencia estos hechizos para varita... Falta de uso, supongo..." sus palabras eran serenas, aunque sus ojos azules mostraban la doble intención de ellas...

"Un _Mirrdhyn_!?"

"Comprendo tu sorpresa Caroline ... aunque creo nunca nos presentaron formalmente..." Sonrió profundamente. "Ha sido un placer conocerles... Soy por derecho de cuna miembro de la familia Croseisze, primogénito de la rama Von Casier... y heredero por línea al igual de la casa Sinacroft-Theriaux, un Mirrdhyn si..." Levantó una mirada traviesa e hizo una reverencia exagerada. "Deben disculpar mi torpeza... pero no sé como referirme los herederos de tan alta estirpe _Gryffindor_..."

Silencio. Los dos Potter estaban petrificados. "_Alain_"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Las ovaciones se dejaban oír en los terrenos del estadio de quiddich. Había sido un partido único, Lily sería recordada como la mejor seeker que Hogwarts hubiera visto jamás... y la más bella. Quien pensaba en que Slytherin era Slytherin ahora? Quien pensaría en algo cuerdo teniendo a un Slytherin importado con un porte caballeril y con una sonrisa que derretiría hasta a la reina de Inglaterra!? Al parecer ninguna chica de 10 millas a la redonda... 

Sirius Black había llegado justo en los último minutos, para presenciar con agrado a la pequeña pelirroja volando bajo y llevando consigo la snitch. Su visita no era social, Dumbledore lo había llamado, los planes del ministerio habían empezado su curso... 

"Vaya Prongs, aún seguimos levantando pasiones..." Dijo divertido al ver como los rostros de cientos de chicas lo seguían con la mirada. "Creo que visitaré más tarde a Nuestra Babyred... se merece una felicitación personal..."

Silencio.

"Proooooongsie amigo..."

Sin reacción. James miraba a través de los campos hacia la multitud reunida alrededor de la pelirroja... Sirius lo notó.

"Así que nuestro buen Prongsie no ha podido olvidar a su flor..." dijo algo resignado volviéndose hacia los campos. Sólo para ver como Lily era abrazada por el chico francés. "Parece que tienes competencia..."

"Por que todo el mundo se empeña en decir lo mismo? No hay nada acerca de Lily Evans..." sus puños se tensaban al término de las palabras. Al encontrarse con la mirada del chico en los terrenos. Era defecto de franceses sonreír por todo?

Lestat abrazaba a Lily por la espalda, la chica respondió apoyando su cabeza lentamente, estaba agotada. Al levantar la mirada, Lestat se encontró vigilado en cada movimiento por la inconfundible expresión de odio en los ojos del mismísimo profesor de Duelos. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero no pudo esconder la gran sonrisa que su corazón quería mostrar al mundo entero... _está en mis brazos Potter_... la abrazó con más fuerza.

"_Vieth?_" Lily levantaba la vista.

"_Claro_..." el chico volvió su rostro hacia ella. Emprendieron el camino de vuelta al castillo.

"_Que haría yo sin mi noble caballero?_" dijo en tono bajo.

"_Creo que no habría diferencia alguna, esperemos que Remí regrese pronto. No creo que soporte mucho así_..."

"_No habrá problema, dijo que regresaría en un par de días_..." añadió la chica

"_Me preocupa que no contemos con ese tiempo._" dijo para sí mismo,Lily alcanzó a oír.

"Estaré bien, sólo es- un cambio... todo volverá a la normalidad cuando lo asimile."

"... Podría decir lo mismo del resto de los alumnos?"

"_Tiende a volver las cosas más grandes de lo que son verdad?_" rió un poco.

"_Sólo cuando cuatro poderes se manifiestan por si solos en el campo_..." el chico contestó preocupado.

"_Cinco_... " añadió tranquilamente. "_La espalda empieza a escocerme_..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La noche había caído desde hacía algún rato. La cena en el castillo había sido, como siempre, excelsa... Sirius había salido al balcón que daba a los invernaderos. Estaba algo sofocado de las constantes pláticas sin sentido de las Ravenclaw y de los flirteos descarados de las Gryffindor, _nada cambia perro viejo_ pensó, las chicas seguían cayendo a sus pies.

Era él quien se encargaría de vigilar Hogwarts a la ausencia de los dos aurores de planta. ..._Maldición Harold... debiste dejar aunque sea a uno de ellos... me estoy aburriendo horrores_...

"No hay mucho que hacer en Hogwarts cierto?" 

Lestat se hallaba frente a él. Sonriendo.

"El chico de la sonrisa de comercial... lo lamento, no me interesa cambiar mi pasta dental..."

"No vengo vendiendo algo..."

"Entonces esfúmate!"

"Los terrenos son campo libre..."

"Eso debe saberlo muy bien Evans... porque allá va."

Sirius había mantenido la vista en los terrenos mientras hablaba, cuando en las orillas del bosque prohibido, muy cerca de la casa del leñador pudo distinguir la cabellera pelirroja que movía sus suaves caireles a la luz de la luna... 

"Parece que nuestra querida Babyred conoce más los alrededores que nosotros mismos..." añadió un Sirius sonriente que se dirigía al interior. "Habría sido el _quinto perfecto._" Bebió lo último de su copa y entró.

"Espera!" Lestat fue en su búsqueda, pero no encontró a nadie en el pasillo. Sirius Black se había esfumado... mientras un perro corría en dirección al bosque prohibido... en busca del secreto que Lily Evans estaba a punto de revelar...

Lily había salido de manera descuidada, lo sabía. Pero sentía que debía llegar lo más pronto posible al lago de media luna, algo le molestaba. De nuevo estaba oyendo voces en su cabeza; pero eran tan diferentes... ahora no le permitían pensar o ver claramente, su cuerpo parecía llevarla por si mismo a donde yacían los unicornios, tal vez el hecho de no sentirse bien tuvo que ver en eso. Algo debía estar mal, _sumamente mal_... 

Árboles pasaban a su lado, así como algunas criaturas que la miraban cautelosas, hojas rozaban su rostro desnudo y los troncos extendían sus raíces a su paso. Un fénix aparecía ocasionalmente, era Fawkes. El fénix de Dumbledore. El ave iluminó todo el camino restante, para mostrar con horror lo que Lily había temido...

Aquel majestuoso lugar no lo era más... unicornios corrían hacia las profundidades del lago en busca de un refugio contra la crueldad del escenario, algunos más se dispersaban buscando el refugio de los árboles aledaños.

Un humano... un humano había conseguido matar a más de veinte de los más fuertes... y se encontraba por quitar el cuerno del próximo... que no era otro que Ýlien, el potro que yacía con las patas fracturadas en el suelo.

Anté yacía en un lado, su respiración era difícil...

"NO!" 

Demasiado tarde. El cazador había enterrado su hoja en el animal. En dos segundos tenía otro cuerno para su colección. Se volvió hacia la niña.

"Veo que la preciosa heredera ha decidido unirse a nuestra pequeña fiesta... que considerado de su parte." Dijo el hombre que se lamía los labios con excitación. "Me temo que ha llegado un poco tarde, ya sólo queda el más viejo de ellos..." sus labios ahora proyectaban la sonrisa más enferma que cualquiera hubiera podido notar... pero sus ojos tenían un significado completamente distinto... la sed de sangre no había sido saciada.

_IMPEDIMENTA! _

Nada sucedió... la risa de aquel maniático resonó desgarradoramente entre los árboles que quedaban en pie.

"Aún no lo entiendes verdad? Tu patética magia no puede hacerme nada preciosa... pretendes dañar a la mano que alimentó a tu familia desde hace tantas generaciones? Tsk tsk tsk... como es que Lucifer, el más bello de los ángeles, pretende alcanzar el dominio de los cielos que me pertenecen?"

"Eres un heredero..." respondió la chica pausadamente... "Tu eres... La- la línea de los cielos fue una de las primeras que desapareció... Henry Dencell fue el úl- TÚ ERES ÉL!?" Lily lo comprendió en un instante.. El último Dencell estaba frente a ella, heredero de la línea de Carmanduc, el caballero del trueno, y a quien se presumió loco después de la muerte de Arturo.

"Mira lo que la sangre de unicornio puede lograr... 390 años de juventud, y el poder de acabar contigo..." dijo recuperando algo de compostura en su rostro enfermo. "Pero antes..."

_MAREM DAEMONICUM CED AURII INFERNO POSTERIORI _

En unos segundos un torbellino de agua se levantó sobre el lago. Sólo duró unos segundos, pero sus consecuencias fueron desastrosas... todo unicornio que se hallaba dentro del agua había desaparecido. Lily no comprendía, no había hechizo para acabar con una manada de animales tan rápido que ella no hubiera sabido... entonces lo comprendió _Marem Ced_... 

Los había transformado en espuma...

[_Deben dispersarse, diríjanse al castillo inmediatamente. Lulen, debes guiarlos... Anda!_]

_JOD DIREHD VLERE _La chica pronunció rápido y claro. 

"Acaso piensas que no me doy cuenta? Estás a punto de caer desfallecida preciosa... Acaso uno de tus hechizos podría funcionar en ese estado?" 

"Mira a tu alrededor entonces..." ella respondió amenazante.

Nada. Todo el espacio se había vuelto bruma. Había creado una ilusión. El escenario perfecto para una batalla había sido edificado...

Desde las ramas alejadas de un extremo del bosque, Sirius miraba correr a cientos de sombras en su dirección... los mismos unicornios que minutos antes había visto en las orillas, cuando Lily llegaba al lugar en donde había tantos animales desangrados... _Qué pepitas sucede Babyred_... era lo único que cabía en su cerebro al ver atacar a la chica a manos desnudas y con una pequeña daga rodeada de fuego...

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Bueno. Qué les ha parecido? No me avientes jitomatazos por la tardanza... en verdad que estaba dudando si subirlo o no... aún estoy atravesando un terrible caso de author's block con un cuadro síntomático de exámenes finales agudo... se supone que debería estar estudiando para mate... pero que tal? Pueden verme frente al computador diciendo hola??

No se emocionen que este chap todavía puede cambiar un poco... estoy viendo que va a ser hora que mueran unas cuantas personas... tal vez uno de los chaps que tengo escritos desde antes pueda cuadrar... tal vez...

Mil gracias por esperarme estas- que ha sido? casi un mes?... cielos... espero que subir el próximo más rápido. Tan pronto como finalice exámenes... además quiero hacer algo especial para navidad... veremos como se comportan mis neuronas y si mi periodo de bloqueo da de si... 

Ahhh... estoy calculando que voy como por la mitad del fic y no he puesto nada de romance L/J! creo que tendré que cambiar de género... o subir el chap de su primero beso pronto... (sipe, es uno de los que ya tenía escritos... jajajaja... Hermione de Potter: Ten piedad de mi!!! Tengo que respetar mi trama! Ambas sabemos que terminan juntos no? Entonces de que te preocupas!) Somebody is going to have a heart attack...*sing sang voice*

Gracias por sus reviews:

Alpha: La tardanza ha hecho estragos con tus uñas? espero que no... espero que te haya gustado este tb...

Katie Lupin: Lejos de molestarme que le pases esto a alguien me da una inmensa alegría, ya se lo pasaste? le gustó? 

Dark Lily: La descripción viene después, pero el valle del silencio aún juega un papel en este segundo año... pronto verás por qué. Lo de Lily y James viene pronto... pero no pinta para ser algo color de rosa... 

Lalwencita: Que no dicen que la locura es el breve estado de la razón que nos hace entender las voces del corazón? Bueno.. tal vez no, pero me salió bonito el pensamiento no? jajajaja... que te pareció la escena del partido de quidditch? a que no te lo esperabas...

Hermione de Potter: Sabes que tu capricho de ver de nuevo a Sirius me costó casi una semana de quiebracocos para ver de que fregada manera lo metía? *respira Croiff, no hay que acelerarse tanto* Bueno... te gustó? Las escenas de amor ya vienen... y recuerda... sin paros cardiacos hasta el final... OK?

Dannyfernanda: Espero que este chap tb haya valido la pena tanta espera. Y no es precisamente que me deje regañar... sólo acepto críticas constructivas... quien no?

Lucía: trato de ir lento con Lily's Quest *El monstruo come reviews emerge de repente*, me pone un poco triste que lleve tan poquitas reviews cuando sé que merece más... jaja... así que chicas! inicien labor de publicidad!

Gin-Gin: contestar o no contestar...ésa es la cuestión... bueno, en una de las tantas partes que quité de este chap platicaba de las demás familias un poquito... pero ya ves que sólo quedó la del caballero del trueno... si que eres suspicaz! En mi imaginación la familia Carmanduc desapareció del mapa desde hacía siglos, en parte porque nunca fueron una línea totalmente sensata, por lo que tenían bastantes enemigos. Así que bien pudieron unirse al lado oscuro o permanecer oculta, al paso de los años se hicieron ermitaños, y como era de esperarse murieron, pero el heredero fue lo suficientemente listo para hallar una forma de mantener la vida, bebiendo la sangre de unicornio. Lo que le falló al zonzo de Henry Dencell fue que siguió viviendo lejos de todo contacto mágico, así que esperaba encontrar todo como había sido 500 años atrás... cuando Voldemort lo reclutó en su bando...

Myrtle: que ya nos cambiamos en nombre? apenas me voy dando cuenta... entonces yo seré Malkavian Arael Croiff... Arael es uno de los ángeles caídos... te sabes la historia? Quien ha osado ponerte en contra de Lils? Algunas veces me da flojera leer los reviews largos... pero es muy poco... la mayoría son divertidísimos...

Kmila: Jaja... si, yo tb le pongo altar a ese chap... aún cuando lo leo me sigue sacando una sonrisa...

Catty_Shenka: ya he visto el review de Naia, jaja. Me da gusto que te hayas aventado... así es como se aprende. Respecto a tus preguntas existenciales me dejaron pensando... el clima está frío y llueve allá afuera... y volviéndolas a leer mientras tengo los dedos de las manos entumidos me hace preguntarme... ¿Por qué no está Jamie aquí para calentarmelos? Demonios! Quiero a mi Lestat para que me abrace! *mirada de oso de peluche*

Mena: me encantó tu chap 2! pero no se si mi review habrá aparecido... creo que ffnet está atravesando por otro de sus lapsus brutus o de caída total de nuevo... Respecto a las obseciones de mi hermana todo se resume a una sola... comida!! y no es porque sea una tragona... sino porque estudia para chef, dale las gracias a tu amiga por leer esto y por tercera vez... YA MERO VIENE LA ESCENA QUE TANTO ME PIDEN! 

Dikana: Lamento mucho lo de tu pierna, yo tuve hace algún tiempo un esguince en un tobillo por jugar fut, pero ya aprendí. La escena que mencionas a mi también me gustó, y disculpa que no haya seguido leyendo tu fic pero lo continuaré en cuanto pueda... solo dos semanas... dos míseras semanas y me despido de la escuela! Me tengo que poner al corriente en tantos fics... y sobre todo el tuyo... que me ha hecho doblarme de la risa... Creo que todas tu preguntas van a tener respuesta en uno o dos chaps... espera un poco.

Adria T.: Gracias! ya me estaba preocupando de tu apellido de nuevo... jajaja... así que brujah eh? Los vampiros locos siempre guardamos verdades en nuestras palabras... incluso cuando éstas no son claras...

Hynkypunk: Me tienes esperando Romeo et Julliette! espero que te haya gustado. En dos días iré a ver la peli! dos días!!!!

Leri: Acabo de leer tu respuesta. Ya ves que te toca nuevo chap rápido. Que aguante con los 19 a la vez! espero que te este no haya sido la excepción.

Y bueno esos han sido todos... gracias nuevamente...

EL SÁBADO VOY A VER HP COS!!! (Después les paso el dato de como se ve nuestro Draco...)

Adieu!


	21. De Forsoiseitis y reconciliaciones

**Capítulo 21 – De Forsoiseitis y reconciliaciones **

El azul del cielo había quedado oculto bajo las nubes amenazantes de una tormenta para dar paso a la oscura y silenciosa noche en los alrededores. Londres y sus calles estaban cubiertas de una pequeña capa de blanca nieve, y el calor del cuerpo de aquel extraño que caminaba en la acera desolada se perdía sin siquiera liberar un suspiro, bajo la tenue luz de uno de los faros. Era una noche extremadamente sola. Era una noche extremadamente fría...

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

"Disculpen el retraso... tengo las últimas noticias de Voldemort, creo que tenemos el patrón de los atentados..." Llegaba Harold como tormenta, su rostro era pálido debido al frío que había caído con la noche. "Sucede algo?"

_CRUOR TEMPERARE_ Dijo tranquilamente Alain. Sentado en el sillón.

"Gracias hijo. Parece que el cielo se nos cae encima desde mediodía..." 

"Lo sé..." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa forzada. El chico había hecho un encantamiento para devolverle calor al cuerpo. _Lily, Lily_...

"Papá..."

"El guardián Mirrdhyn ha aparecido." Alain se adelantó.

El hombre palideció. "Co- cómo lo sabes?"

"... lo tienes frente a ti..." añadió James preparando la varita a espaldas.

Alain sonrió.

A un movimiento de su mano; Harold cayó al suelo, en un estrepitoso golpe. James y Caroline corrieron a su lado... temiendo lo peor...

"Es conmigo con quien está jurada la venganza! No con él!" James sacó amenazadoramente la varita y la apuntó directo al pecho del chico frente a él...

"Lo sé James, sólo está inconsciente, pensé que resistiría un poco... que clase de maldito cobarde resultó ser tu padre..." Dijo sin mirarlo, se acercó al ventanal que estaba cerca para observar la caída de la nieve en el exterior. Sonaba decepcionado.

"Donde está?" Hablaba Caroline. Aún impactada.

"Cerca..."

"Muy astuto, en verdad que lo han planeado bien Alain..."

"Qué te hace pensar que lo hice? No te confundas James, estoy de tu lado..."

"Y se supone que debo creerte?" no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

"No tienes otra salida... o ella te encontrará antes de que pueda esconderte..." respondió tranquilamente.

"Pensé que la protegías..."

"Protejo su futuro... y tu eres parte importante en él..."

"Pues tendrás que hacer fila, no eres el único que me quiere para sus propios planes..."

"No te comportes como un idiota..." se acercó de nuevo a la chimenea. "No te queda..."

"No me lo dirás?"

"No ahora que está débil. Todo a su momento James... La guerra la hace el fuerte, la gana el astuto... pero sólo el sabio es quien la vence." se volvió nuevamente al retrato de Amanda Potter. 

James levantaba el cuerpo de Harold a un sillón-

"Necesito hablar con Caroline y con tu padre, James..."

"No los voy a dejar solos..."

"No haré nada recuerdas? Tu eres el objeto de la venganza que no me pertenece..."

Caroline se volvió hacia él, asintiendo un poco. "Todo estará bien... llamaré si algo sale mal."

James salió renuente. El silencio adueño de la sala una vez más.

"Lágrimas de una madre..." Alain dijo frente al retrato.

Caroline vio con sorpresa que la pintura se hacía a un lado, dejando visible una pequeña cámara oscura. ...Cómo lo supo... El chico escaló sobre las esculturas que adornaban la boca de la chimenea para llegar a ella y sacó dos paquetes. Parecía murmurar algo. Al llegar al suelo, colocó los objetos sobre el piano, y se encaminó hacia el hombre inconsciente.

_ENERVATE_

Harold recuperó la conciencia. Saltó de su sitio. Alistando la guardia.

"Debemos hablar..." 

Harold iba a responder algo poco amable, pero la mano de su hija lo detuvo. "Necesitamos hacerlo."

"Así que saben de Li-"

*Floosh*

No pudo continuar. La chimenea escupía furiosamente llamas verdes antes de arrojar a un Sirius Black colapsado...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Thump thump*

De nuevo aquel extraño sonido...

*Thoooooomk clap clack*

Un perro empezaba a ladrar…

"Tranquilo Fang! Debe ser un hipogrifo en celo..." hablaba lastimeramente el guardabosques... trataba de dormir...

*Grrrrrrrr Guarf Guarf*

"De acuerdo amigo... creo que te has ganado un paseo nocturno... sólo." Se levantó de malas y tomó al entonces pequeño animal en sus grandes manos. Poco faltó para que lo dejara caer al ver lo que había en el exterior.

Cientos de animales mágicos en los terrenos del castillo. Algunos hipogrifos en los cielos, augurios en su techo, unicornios a campo abierto formando un cerco a los más pequeños, cockatrices lanzando pequeñas llamas a unos imprudentes puffskeins que se acercaron a olerlos, al parecer una colonia de demiguises (aunque no estaba seguro ya que pueden volverse invisibles), cuatro centauros discutiendo acaloradamente con la soberana de una hermandad de hags... y un lethifold avanzando lentamente entre todos... buscando algo para la cena.

"Creo que hay malas noticias Fang..." dijo el hombre, antes de correr con todas sus fuerzas a las puertas del castillo.

Para la hora en que llegó con Dumbledore a los campos, ya medio cuerpo estudiantil estaba de pie observando la inusual escena.

"Una noche algo fría para un paseo, no le parece señor LaRue?"

Vieth llegaba con una pequeña liebre en brazos. "Demasiado para mi gusto, pero esta belleza no entiende lo que es reposo..."

"Entiendo, los elfos le tendrán un baño caliente esperando. Podría explicarme lo que ha sucedido? El señor Black se detuvo unos momentos por aquí en su camino hacia Hogsmeade, parecía algo... irritado..."

"Me temo que se ha enterado de algunos detalles... y no los tomó de la mejor manera." Dijo mientras reanudaba su camino al castillo. "Debo apresurarme, no resistirá mucho en esta forma..."

El chico apresuró el paso, a pesar de que tenía algunas heridas profundas en los muslos (causadas por algunas acromántulas obcecadas que le hicieron un poco difícil el camino). Pero aún con ellas no tenía comparación alguna con el estado del animal en sus brazos... Lily había tomado lo último de sus fuerzas para transformarse en el primer animal a su alrededor.

"_Me gustaría ayudar más Lily, pero no puedo más que sanar sus heridas externas_..." decía en su camino a la torre Pendragon. "_Espero que ese Black haga algo de provecho y le avise a Richard... Esto no está bien... jamás te vi tan mal_."

Lily llegaría ardiendo en temperatura...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Estos han sido pasados de generación en generación. Tu madre tenía esperanzas de regresarlos un día a sus verdaderos dueños..." dijo pasando sus manos por el largo objeto cubierto en piel y el estuche de terciopelo colocados en el piano... "Creo que ahora será imposible."

Alain irrumpió en sonoras carcajadas... 

"En verdad se necesita ser humano para darte cuenta del valor de las cosas. Acaso crees que eso le importa? Ella no es tan común para eso..." Dijo un poco más calmado. Trataba de recuperar el aliento. "En verdad que ustedes los magos piensan que todo gira alrededor de sentimentalismos absurdos..." logró finalizar, tirándose sin aliento en el sillón...

... Cayendo encima del pobre Sirius, que despertó en un sobresalto.

"Hola bello durmiente, que tal el país de los sueños?" Preguntó entre risas Alain.

Sirius sólo lo observó con los ojos perdidos. 

"Creo que el golpe te llevó algunas neuronas... Hola? Alguien vive allá dentro?"

"Ya entendí imbécil!" Dijo reaccionando de repente. "Sólo me preguntaba donde estaba James..." Pasó su mirada a la chica. "Monstruo... donde está Prongsie?"

Silencio.

Extraño. En una situación normal hubiera recibido al menos dos maldiciones de Caroline antes de acabar la frase. Entonces se dio cuenta en la atmósfera de tensión que se vivía.

"Por que no nos cuentas de lo que acabas de ver?" añadió Alain, mientras se sentaba correctamente. "Tendremos cuidado de decirle a James ... lo que pueda saber." Sonrió.

"Qué te hace pensar que he visto algo?" preguntó Sirius algo suspicaz.

"Me equivoco? Tu mente está hecha un nudo y Lily-" frunció el entrecejo. "Sabes que hora es?"

"Qué!?"

_OBLIVIATE_! Dijo el joven y dio otro chasquido de dedos. "Es casi media noche idiota... deberías de elegir otro día para beber..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

La mañana había llegado. Todos se hallaban platicando en el desayuno de los planes en las vacaciones de navidad, estaban a sólo una semana de comenzarlas...

Las puertas del salón se abrieron triunfales, por ellas hacía acto de presencia la bella Huffelpuff de descendencia veelica. Traía en sus manos a un bello puffskein palo de rosa que había tomado de los que se encontraban rondando por los patios. Portaba una sonrisa amplia.

Aclaró su garganta. Al tiempo en que era ayudada a subir a la mesa por uno de los Ravenclaw más guapos de quinto, que estaba totalmente idiotizado por la chica.

_SONORUS_

"Estimados compañe-gg-os de O-g-awts, las vacaciones comienzan y las navidades ent-g-e amigos son ex-cui-sitas, Es po-g- eso que con p-g-ofundo place-gg- la casa LaRue (A/N: ahahaha... como es que pudo pronunciar bien ESA r!?!?!) extiende la co-g-dial invitación a nuest-g-a nueva p-g-opiedad. _Bloosoming Bleu_... a faldas de las espectaculares montañas de Suiza. Un luga-g- espléndido. No hab-gg-á p-g-oblema alguno. Mi pad-g-e ha hecho todos los a-gg-eglos necesarios para el t-g-aslado." Finalizó con su característica expresión altiva y presuntuosa.

La aparente tranquilidad de las mesas irrumpieron en gritos de ánimo. Todos habían oído mucho de la familia LaRue desde la llegada de sus hijos. Además del ministerio. Se sabía que era una familia adinerada de tradición y que se había solidificado aún más a la muerte de los últimos herederos Sinacroft, puesto que muchos de los bienes de ellos pasaron a sus manos.

La única persona que permanecía tranquilamente en su asiento era Lestat. Parte por la desagradable decisión de su hermana, parte por un gran cansancio. Había bajado sólo para complacer a su princesita de tomar el desayuno. Había pasado la noche velando el intranquilo sueño de la chica.

"_Quién te da el derecho de disponer así de la casa de Lily?_" Habló al ver cerca de su hermana.

"_Tranquilo Les... de malas tan temprano?_" Respondió la chica. "_Técnicamente ésa casa tiene el nombre LaRue. Es nuestra_..."

"_Ésa casa tiene y tendrá el nombre Mirrdhyn_..." respondió de mala gana.

"_Creo que Nya te está pegando la fiebre. Además, ella tendría la oportunidad de volver sin que la gente sospeche... le conviene no?_"

"_Ella está mal. Esperaba que Alain se apareciera. No la veo bien_..."

"_Pero estoy bien._" Respondió la chica pelirroja que recién llegaba "_...Te dije que era cosa de tiempo._" 

"_Ha pasado ya?_"

La chica asintió con una sonrisa ligera, aún parecía la misma chica cansada de días atrás. "_Me parece un gran detalle Suí, gracias por pensar en mi._"

La chica de ojos de gato hizo una sonrisa que terminó en una mueca. Se retiró.

"_Hoy regresará Remí_..." Continuó. Dio un beso en la mejilla del chico. "_Gracias por cuidar de mi._"

"_Siempre_..." No pudo evitar que su rostro adoptara innumerables tonalidades de rojo. Ni que todas las chicas de los alrededores lo notaran... todas, menos la más importante, que había tomado asiento para morder una manzana...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sostenía en una de sus manos aquel pendiente.

Lily había salido después del desayuno nuevamente al lago de la media luna, donde la noche anterior había peleado con Dencell y donde había visto a Black enloquecer. No tenía las ideas claras aún, pero recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado.

FLASHBACK

Había sacado su daga inmediatamente, nunca había presenciado una pelea entre descendientes y mucho menos había sido parte de una. Recordaba las pláticas de su abuelo. De cómo habían obtenido los últimos tres poderes, y de cómo habían permanecido lejos de la doceava familia, después de la muerte de Christine; pero...

Cómo pelear contra un descendiente de quien ya habían obtenido el poder? Se suponía que el pacto obligaba a retirarse de la contienda a toda aquella familia a quien le fuera tomado el poder. Sin excepción.

No había tiempo para pensar, debía actuar por instinto si quería terminar rápido, Anté estaba mal, debía ayudarlo; pero para llegas a él tendría que pasar por encima del caballero del trueno.

"Estás rompiendo el pacto... tu mismo buscas tu condena. Pero creo que eso ya no importa, te has ganado el infierno al beber la sangre de un unicornio..." Habló Lily.

"Acaso crees que el cielo y el infierno existen pequeño dragón? Lo único que existe es el poder. Y yo te voy a demostrar lo lejos que estás de alcanzarlo." Acto seguido al levantar la mano una ola de rayos azotaron la zona, no eran precisos, pero tenían una magnitud increíble. Lily casi fue alcanzada por dos.

"Tu maestro debió enseñarte que las cosas han cambiado demasiado Dencell. Otra pobre víctima de Voldemort. Lo que 500 años te han dejado no ha sido poder, sino una gran ingenuidad." Dijo triste Lily. No quería pelear, nunca le había agradado tener que pelear contra seres humanos... aún contra los que querían su cabeza...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

La pelea no duró mucho, Lily salió airosa sin alguna dificultad, en tres ataques logró que su oponente terminara arrastrándose para escapar. No buscaba un trofeo, lo único que le importaba era llegar al unicornio moribundo y sanar sus heridas.

FLASHBACK

[_No hay nada que hacer..._]

[_Calla, debo concentrarme._]

[_No hay nada que hacer. Escuche por favor_.]

La chica se encontraba frente al animal, trataba inútilmente de encontrar el poder de Kay en su interior. Lo estaba consiguiendo, pero más lento que de costumbre, todo su interior estaba hecho un lío, y no podía llegar al estado de concentración necesario.

"Maldición!"

[_Por favor, cuide de mi pequeña familia, pasará un largo tiempo para que la manada de este lago vuelva a ser tan majestuosa como lo fue hasta hoy. El descendiente..._]

Respiraba con dificultad.

[_... el descendiente de Carmanduc sólo ha sido el primero, y ha conseguido acabar en un destello con más de la mitad de nosotros... guíelos pequeña Lilianne... guíe las confundidas cabezas de los jóvenes que han salido a salvo..._]

La desesperación que sentía la chica en esos momentos caía desde en cielo en forma de pequeñas gotas...

[_... No se esfuerce, mis heridas son antiguas, y su magia no logrará que dejen de sangrar la sangre que nunca derramaron, éstas heridas han derramado años... cuatro siglos que hoy llegan a su fin..._]

[_Calla... todo estará bien._]

[_Ya lo está pequeña Mirrdhyn... mi ciclo llega a su fin... Espero con ansias en descanso... Sólo hay algo que debo pedirle... libere a las libélulas, volarán orgullosas como el testimonio del amor y gritarán a los cuatro vientos de mi dama murió con una sonrisa en el rostro... que la preciosa libélula murió feliz... para vivir plena en el corazón de su amado..._]

Una explosión de colores rodeaba al animal y a la chica junto a él, Lily había conseguido formar una esfera con toda su energía alrededor de ellos, su interior era cálido, Ante había dejado de sangrar, pero no abría los ojos, Lily comenzaba a perder el sentido, pero no se daba por vencida...

_Por favor_... rogaba silenciosamente. [_Abre tus ojos..._]

[_... busque la felicidad... y cuando la encuentre, derrame una lágrima por mi en la madrugada... que en cualquier lugar en el que me encuentre haré que los primeros rayos del amanecer sigan su camino, para poder ver con claridad que a su rostro lo ilumina la más radiante de las sonrisas... para saber que es completamente feliz..._]

La chica se levantó con esfuerzo para ver directo a sus ojos... estaban húmedos y fijos en los de ella, pero con una expresión de inmensa ternura... como si un padre observara orgulloso a su hija.

[_... pero antes, derrame una lágrima por él, que entrega su vida como prueba de la pureza de su corazón hacia usted... y llore por él, como prueba de que su sacrificio no será en vano, de que su corazón ya no tiene atravesado aquel pedazo de hielo..._]

La respiración era serena, después pausada, cada vez más lenta hasta que se detuvo... Lily sólo se reclinó para abrazar silenciosamente su cuello... _Descansa en paz, amigo mío_...

Lily cerró sus ojos. La lluvia caía sobre ellos, pero el calor del gran cuerpo le hacía sentir que el frío no era nada comparado con el invierno que caía en su interior.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Era hora de devolverle la belleza al lugar. Una belleza que se hallaba sepultada entre tantos cuerpos blancos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Podemos hablar?"

"Tengo otro remedio?"

"Escucha James, acaso no puedes entender que no busco hacerte daño?" Dijo Alain tomando el brazo del chico para que se volviera a encararlo.

"Por qué he de creerte?"

"No engaño ni a un dodo, soy un pésimo actor... además tengo prohibido hacerlo." Se había acercado a tomar una silla.

James lo miró entonces, sin comprender.

"Acaso no te lo dijeron? Los guardianes no podemos mentir."

"Cómo es que nunca te preguntó por mi?" tenía una sonrisa sarcástica al mirarlo.

"Si lo hizo..." Suspiró. "Tu padre me dijo que no sabe si has manifestado tu don."

Punto delicado...

"Tengo menos de seis meses sabiendo que mi padre es un asesino y que una pequeña y psicópata hag, tu hermanita chupasangre quiere mi cabeza en una olla lista para servirse. Crees que he tenido tiempo para observar si algo raro está pasando conmigo?" Había iniciado con la voz en un susurro, pero al terminar era un franco grito.

"No es mi hermana, si es lo que querías oír. Detesta todo alimento que provenga de una fuente animal y definitivamente no es una hag. Además, ellas prefieren la carne cruda de niños... y tu ya estás bastante crecidito..." respondió sin darle importancia Alain.

"No salgas con estupideces..."

"No des pie a ellas. Contesta mi pregunta."

"No hiciste alguna."

"Recuerdas si alguna vez sucedió algo extraño a tu alrededor, como algún muerto que haya vuelto a la vida o alguien que haya sanado de heridas mortales?"

"No." Respondió secamente.

"Bien." Alain respondió paciente, hacía su camino a la puerta. "Tenemos clase de-" 

"Si." Dijo después de un momento. "Cuenta si fue un gato? Sirius dijo que así funcionaban sus nueve vidas, que una menos no era nada... en realidad me sentía culpable, no fue mi intención que se reventara contra ese muro..."

El chico lo miró extrañado. "James?"

"Esa estúpida gata entrometida nos dio muchos problemas, casi maldije el día en que llegué a Hogwarts y me di cuenta que había una pequeña copia de ese pequeño engendro con el velador... Hubo otras cosas raras en ésa época, mamá dijo-"

"Cómo es que tu padre no lo sabe?" interrumpió extrañado Alain.

"Mi madre lo sabía, para mi bastaba..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hoy regresan James Potter y Alain Casier." Hablaba Amber Landside, una de las chicas que caminaba alrededor de Lily en lo pasillos. Se dirigían a su última clase del día, y primera clase de Duelos después de una semana desde la aparente huída del maestro sustituto. (A/N: Yep, A Sirius le pegó duro la cruda... o la curada de espanto. Jaja)

El grupo hablaba animadamente alrededor de la pelirroja, que tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

Aún estaba algo cansada de los días anteriores y del pequeño 'cambio' que había experimentado. Ese 'cambio' debía ser la manifestación de uno de los dones que faltaban por aparecer. No era algo muy frecuente, pero había pasado por algo similar una o dos veces antes viviendo en Francia; aunque nunca fuera de un poco de fiebre y mareos. Tenía algo de curiosidad por saber de que poder se trataría esta vez, tal vez Bohrs... Remí lo tenía desde pequeño, quizá el poder sobre el agua o la tierra; pero lo más probable era el don de Gawain... decían que el poder del Tiempo tenía efectos graves sobre su portador... y juzgando por la condición en la que había estado no lo dudaría...

Entonces por qué sentía que no todo estaba bien?

_Simples paranoias supongo_... se respondió ella misma.

"Qué piensas de la invitación de Suí LaRue?" comentó la primera chica.

"Creo que es una buena idea... mamá siempre ha dicho que la Suiza sin muggles en navidad es hermosa." Respondió otra.

"No hay lugar como el valle en invierno." Comentó Lily distraída.

"Ha estado ahí?" dijeron otras dos al unísono.

"Tantas veces que puedo pensar a la perfección que Forsoise tiene planes de llevar a media escuela al festival de invierno..."

"Festival?" Se unió otra chica al coro.

"Es una celebración de dos semanas en el corazón de la ciudad, aunque sólo hay un día verdaderamente importante, el día de esperanza."

"Y que tiene de especial ese día?"

"Es una vieja tradición, todos las personas sin compromiso se reúnen en la plaza blanca. Alrededor de la fuente empieza a tocar un cuarto algunas piezas de cámara y quienes se encuentran a los lados deben elegir pareja rápido."

"Qué tiene de grandioso eso? Puede elegir pareja en cualquier baile..."

"Podrías elegir a oscuras?"

"Tiene algún significado?"

"Dicen que las almas gemelas sólo se pueden reconocer con el corazón. No con los ojos..."

"Entonces por que tengo la impresión de que no cree en ello?"

_Porque existen degenerados como James Potter_... "Me duele la cabeza."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Esta clase será totalmente práctica. Sólo necesitarán de la creación de un buen escudo. Espero que hayan practicado en nuestra ausencia." Anunció James a los estudiantes de Huffelpuff y Slytherin de sexto curso.

Un coro de gemidos le siguió.

Alain que se encontraba a su lado se acercó sigilosamente a Lily. "Lamento no haber estado a tu lado. Ha pasado?"

La chica asintió. "Como están las cosas?"

"Creo que podrás visitar nuestra- es decir la casa de los LaRue en Suiza. Podemos hablar luego?"

"Te veo en la cena. En mi casa. _Foie Grass?_"

Alain hizo cara de asco.

"Evans! Que esperas para moverte!" Vino la voz de James.

"Cerdo Dictador" 

"Anda, una lasagna será genial." Finalizó Alain entre sonrisas por el último comentario de la pelirroja.

La clase fue como de costumbre, duelos de dos contra dos. Pero por primera vez habían sido enfrentando casas por un bono de 100 puntos a la ganadora. La mayoría de los Huffelpuff habían sido descalificados, así como todos los Slytherin incompetentes (que para variar eran muchos), así que las cosas estaban muy parejas.

Muy pronto se encontraron Lily de Slytherin y Forsoise de Huffelpuff. Alain por primera vez se veía interesado en el duelo. Para sorpresa de muchos, en hechizos de ataque sobresalieron varios Huffelpuffs, entre ellos Forsoise, que parecía mandar a volar a todos sus oponentes sin el mínimo esfuerzo. Lily no estaba sorprendida en lo absoluto; desde pequeña había tomado hechizos de defensa y ataque como una clase de verano al lado de Richard, Vieth y ella. Aunque parecía haber mejorado significativamente.

_Esto será interesante_, pensaron los Sinacroft; mientras veía comenzar el duelo.

Forsoise hizo el honor de comenzar con hechizos que afectaban la apariencia física. Un golpe bajo por donde empezar. Fue reprendida por James. Así que optó por aquellos que podían causar verdadero dolor.

_Sigue soñando Forsoise_, pensó Lily al adivinar las intenciones de su oponente, nada mejor que ver a una princesita arrodillarse y suplicar. Para Lily era un verdadero reto, sabía que sus hechizos no tendrían el mínimo efecto si eran directos, además pensar hacía que la cabeza le doliera más. Tenía que ser algo rápido y preciso. Algo como...

Apenas esquivó una maldición de inmovilización seguida de una desmembradora. Forsoise iba en serio, cualquiera de los presentes podría adivinar que quería hacer daño, y parecía disfrutar la gran ventaja que tenía.

James estuvo a punto de poner un alto, al ver que la princesita no lograba atacar; fue detenido por Alain. Quien le aseguraba que todo saldría bien.

*Flushhh* Ahí estaba! Forsoise había alcanzado a Lily con una ráfaga de fuego en el brazo de su varita. Estaba en problemas. La cabeza le iba a estallar. Y estaba fastidiada...

Con un esfuerzo increíble visible para todos se puso en pie. Y levantó su brazo herido que escocía.

"Stu-" Mareada? Como era posible? Forsoise no había vuelto a golpearla con otro hechizo.

No pudo seguir. Todo se volvió borroso en un segundo y perdió el sentido.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily abría sus ojos lentamente para darse cuenta que la poca luz arrojada por las antorchas a su paso iluminaban a la perfección su alrededor, estaba en uno de los pasillos superiores, lo sabía por las pinturas a su paso.

Aún tardó un poco en darse cuenta de su situación. Pero en cuanto recuperó la conciencia lo único que-

"Potter!?" Casi gritó. Algo que le dolió más a su pobre jaqueca que a los oídos de su acompañante. También había hecho un movimiento brusco, lo que le recordó un dolor intenso en su brazo.

"Yo no haría eso. Está roto." Respondió sin siquiera volver su rostro a ella.

"Bájame."

"No lo creo."

"Puedo caminar por mi misma."

Crees que me interesa?."

"Puedo gritar."

"Genial. Sería un final perfecto."

"Cómo crees que me siento cerca de ti después de lo que-"

"Podrías callarte? Intento hacerte un favor."

"Hacerme un favor? Potter estás tocado o te ha pegado alguna enfermedad? No pido más favor más que el que te alejes de mí! Si no me sueltas gritaré lo que trataste de hacer!"

"No puedes ver una disculpa cuando la tienes frente a tus narices!?" esta vez fue él quien levantó la voz.

Calló a la pelirroja por un momento. "Pensé que éramos amigos. Nunca me escuchaste." respondió débilmente. 

James suspiró. "Tu no me esperaste." Replicó para si mismo.

"Dijiste algo?"

"Que los dos nos equivocamos."

"No oí."

"Lo lamento si tu lo lamentas."

"Eh?"

"No era mi intención comportarme como aquel idiota enfermo que trató de hacerte daño, de acuerdo!?"

"De acuerdo." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo. "Ahora bájame."

"Nope."

"Bájame."

"No mas rencores?"

"No, pero de ahora en adelante tendré más cuidado de ti. Bájame."

"Amigos de nuevo?"

"Si respondo me bajarás?"

"No." Era el turno de él para sonreír.

Muy pronto la chica se rindió y volvió a recargarse en él. El trayecto a la enfermería aún era largo, al final, Lily quedó sumergida en un sueño profundo con olor a maderas de oriente de la fragancia del pecho de James. Era el sueño de un cálido amanecer que llegaba con la sonrisa de una mujer, que sostenía cerca de su pecho a un hermoso bebé de los más bellos ojos verdes...

Jeje... aún me recuerdan? Siendo casi la media noche se me ocurre actualizar... terminé ya exámenes, afottunadamente salí de todos (que ya es ganancia), pero tuve algunos asuntos personales que antender en toda la semana pasada, no me culpen. 

Como pudieron leer mencioné algunos animales raros casi al principio del chap, si quieren saber más de ellos visiten la página del Lexicon de HP, ahí viene todo lo que deberíamos saber de HP of course! El único inconveniente que le veo es que está en inglés. El _Foie Grass_ es un platillo francés, y es lo que conocemos como paté de hígado; pero de pato engordado especialmente pa que su higadito tenga un buen tamaño y buena cantidad de grasa wack!!(y nos hechan la bolita a los mexicanos que nos comemos hasta el los riñones de los animales... que asco!).

Muchas gracias a los reviewers, disculpen la brevedad... pero me estoy cayendo de sueño!!!:

Lalwen de Black: a mi la canción de rayando el sol me gusta mucho, tb una de mis favoritas es la de como quisiera. lo del romance ya viene, estoy pensando en empezarlo en el siguiente chap, en el festival de invierno.

Lucia: Estoy sesura que a estas alturas ya estarás bien de salud, el chap tardó un poquitín más debido a mis exámenes y a unos asuntos familiares que no pudieron llegar en peor momento (hacen la navidad un poco triste), pero lo he recompensado con un chap extralarge. Espero que te haya gustado.

Tengo que usar ahora el Fernanda Rozner?: jaja... no me adoras?

Daniela Linx: Aguas con las uñas, luego duele traerlas más cortas de lo que deberían. Espero que te haya gustado.

Leri: Yo ya vi la peli cinco veces, nada traumada Croiff verdad?. yo se cómo son los exámenes finales... te fue bien?

Mytle: Como ves que le volviste a atinar!!!! según mis cuentas eres la numero 200!!!

Cinthya: me han dicho mucho de ésa peli, pero me tientas a verla.

Dark Lily: A mi me puso verde de repente, he leído tantas críticas a la pelicula que la tuve que ver una y otra vez... y sigo coincidiendo en algunas cosas: El chico quien la hace de Ron no actúa NADA, esto pinta para un R/Hr, y que Daniel Radcliffe y Tom Felton se ponen cada vez más wenos *Cálmala Croiff Asaltacunas!!!*

Yadwhiga: Al cuerno la escuela diría yo... pero ya sabes que una es masoquista y le gusta sufrir... pero el trago amargo ya pasó... ahora a comer pavo!!!

Mena: tal vez te tengas que preparar psicológicamente para entender la mente torcida de una psicoloca como yo, que sigue confundiendo la izquierda con la derecha y el jugo de tomate con la sangre de pollo. Ahhhh una bendición ser Malkavian! Me encanta que ni yo misma me entiendo!!!. Por otro lado, el otro día estaba viendo el cielo y me pareció ver una nube en forma de cerdito con alas... crees que sea indicio de algo?

Alpa: Yep, creo que fue en el que la hice mejor, pero mi droga son las galletas (no es chiste), espero que este chap haya valido la pena. Ya viene lo bueno!

Hynkypunk: James tiene los ojos azules claritos. Sabes que ya estoy escribiendo un fic en inglés? después te paso el dato.

Gin-Gin: Las cosas estuvieron así: Dencell se mantuvo con vida po beber la sangre de unicornio, y estuvo viviendo apartado de la civilización, en un bosque de la campiña Alemana. Voldemort lo encontró y lo convenció de estar a su lado valiéndose de su rencor hacia los Mirrdhyn. Voldemort SI es menor (y por mucho) que Henry Dencell, pero la sangre de unicornio mantuvo a éste último con el físico de un hombre en sus treinta.

Gatita Shenka: En un principio había escrito esa parte como "el chico de la sonrisa colgate" que es una pasta dental de mi país, cosa que no sé si exista en otros lados, por eso decidí cambiarla. Me alegro que vayas tan bien en la escuela, yo no pase todas con excelentes notas, pero como ya es lema en mi escuela "Todo arriba de siete es vanidad." mi mínima fue ocho cerradito. No sé que escena te guste de este chap, pero a mi me ha encantado la que comparte con Ante y la final, la de la reconciliación, como vas con tu dentista maniaco? Ya desistió de dejarnos chimuelas?

Bueno, creo que eso ha sido todo. Dejen reviews! dejen Reviews que vivo de ellas! son mi desayuno, mi almuerzo, la comida, la merienda y la cena. Me quieren matar de hambre? Noooooooooooooo!!!!

Ya saben lo que hacer con el simpático botoncito de "Go". Apachúrrenlo!

  



	22. Lágrimas Solitarias

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes o los lugares que puedan reconocer me pertenecen, sólo las palabras raras, Richard, Vieth y Forsoise.

_**

Capítulo 22 – Lágrimas solitarias 

**_

Lily se encontraba en la enfermería desde la tarde. Había caído en un sueño muy profundo y despertó entrada la noche. Estaba bostezando y estirándose levemente.

"Sueños de hadas y príncipes azules?" 

"Remí." Dijo al ser envuelta en un gran abrazo. 

"Hola Cariño. Me preocupaste hace un rato." Continuó hablando sobre su hombro. "Sabes que no debes hacer eso."

Lily parpadeó un poco al verse separada del chico. "Forsoise me barrió. Ahora va la mía."

"No entiendo que tiene esa chica en la cabeza. Casi no sabía que duda razonable inventar..."

"Debes pensar en una buena para mi venganza..."

Parpadeó extrañado. "No importa." Suspiró. "He oído que tu y James han hecho las pases." Dijo con una nueva sonrisa maliciosamente divertida.

Lily lo miró desconfiada. "Las noticias vuelan cierto?"

"No. Sólo James." Continuó. "Y también canta y baila. Apuesto a que de pequeño tomó clases de ballet. Da unos saltos increíbles." 

Lily lo miró desencajada. Alain se dio cuenta y añadió. " Hace unas horas llegó a mi oficina con una sonrisa tan grande que hasta parecía doler. Ya sabemos que canta muy bien, la TV le vendría a la perfección si logramos hacer algo con su cabello...Crees que se interesaría en el baloncesto? Tendría grandes oportunidades..."

Alain seguía hablando. Lily sonrió un poco pero su mente se fue a otro lado. La idea del James basketbolista no era del todo sana para un equipo, tomaría el liderazgo como era su costumbre y diría -_bien, somos más lentos sin escobas, así que traten de esquivar ESA bludger a toda costa_- o -_pretenden que atrape una snitch de ESE tamaño?_- Si pensaba en un James con una carrera artística lo primero que imaginaba sería un auténtico remedo de Elvis Presley, no... con sus amigos formaría una banda que a petición de Sirius se llamaría 'Los Albaricoques de Acero' o 'Las Zarzamoras Candentes' y serían el pésimo legado de los Beatles. -_Y por que no los Merodeadores?_- diría el siempre pensativo Remus -_Moony querido amigo_- respondería Sirius -_Crees que a los merodeadores les quedaría el slogan de 'no más lo rico es dulce'?_-

... y estarían tan llenos de fans que no podrían salir a cenar o al cine muggle... _que James dejaría de tener tiempo para mi_... La sonrisa desapareció en un instante.

"... por cierto Señorita Evans" Alain aclaró la garganta. "100 puntos para Slytherin por su excelente actuación en Duelos."

La barbilla de la chica cayó de repente.

"Y si yo fuera tu," continuó el rubio "Pensaría en una rápida explicación de cómo fue que ocupaste los dómines de viento y tierra. Me pareció ver a James perder el color cuando hiciste un Quiebrasuelo de ésa magnitud. Se puso verde cuando lo combinaste con las navajas de viento e hiciste crecer de la tarima un árbol que atrapó a la pobre Suí entre sus ramas. Y se puso del color de tu cabellera cuando (como todos los demás) vieron la clase de ropa interior que usa nuestra francesa adorada." Trató de suprimir una sonrisita.

"Ya usa ropa inte-? ahhh..." Puso su rostro entre sus manos. Avergonzada. "Me lucí verdad?" 

"Usamos un encantamiento desmemorizante en los alumnos. Aunque me gustaría tampoco recordar aquel terrible panorama. James parece estar de acuerdo conmigo." Tenía cierto toque de pesadumbre en sus ojos.

"Entonces por que no lo recuerdo?" estaba confundida.

"Eso es algo más de lo que debo hablarte." Había adoptado un tono más serio. "Creo que ocupaste a Tiempo contra Forsoise. Eso explicaría que te hayas quedado sin fuerzas."

"Debo practicar no?" Sonaba un poco decepcionada. "Aún no sé como manejarlo y ya me cuesta tenerlo."

"Tal vez en las siguientes vacaciones. Oí que Forsoise ha invitado a todos a la casa azul. Me muero de ganas por volver a los jardines de Christine."

"Vendrá James?" preguntó interesada.

"Ya lo creo, todos los profesores hemos sido invitados también." La miró interesado. "A que viene la pregunta?"

Lily no pudo esconder una sonrisa. "No importa."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"El departamento de inteligencia mágica ha concluido que los ataques han sido planeados a partir de las posiciones lunares, algunos siguen investigando los hechizos de magia oscura que se pueden hacer en luna llena... además, hemos contactado a nuestro informante y con certeza sabemos que no sólo tiene el acantilado en Plymouth, sino bases en Exeter, Birminham y muy cerca de- de- Están Escuchando?" la chica había perdido la paciencia. Mientras hablaba notaba como las miradas hostiles atravesaban por ambos lados...

"Las posiciones van... Plymouth, Somerset y en Londres al ministerio, hubo algo en el callejón Solenday de Gales la semana pasada también... entonces que hacía en Belfast? y de París no consiguió nada? Eso está fuera del patrón..." Añadió Harold.

"Ataque en París!?" Alain habló sorprendido. No había sido informado.

"Al ministerio." Respondió Caroline. "El ministro dijo que no quería que te enteraras, lo tomarías personal... además no hubo heridos, sólo algunos destrozos en las oficinas de asuntos interdimensionales."

Alain palideció. James lo notó. "El área donde trabaja el tío LaRue, cierto dragoncito?" dijo en cierto tono de asco.

Sólo se ganó una mirada asesina del rubio, que recobró la compostura mirando directamente a Harold "Tiene sentido..."

"No entiendo. No va tras los herederos si es lo que piensas, estuvo frente a frente con los Fávelle y no hizo nada. Además están los LaRue en París." Dijo en respuesta el hombre.

"Debe de haber alguna conexión... Sólo los descendientes pueden reconocerse entre sí."

"Caszac de Percival, Cartier de Belafonte, Fávelle de Tristan, Dencell de Carmanduc, Earnshaw de Lancelot, Ghant de-"

"Gawain, si..." continuó Alain, "Bollev de Bohrs, Latticae de Bedivere, LaRue de Kay... Millen de Galahad, Sauter de Lionel… tres de los cuales no tienen descendencia... otros cinco de nuestro lado, dos neutrales, uno más con ganas de arrancarnos la piel a girones y uno más que escogió el bando equivocado, ya no será problema..." pasó la mirada a James, quien devolvió el semblante de desconfianza.

"Y Potter de Arturo cierto?" 

"Pero el ataque al ministerio-" Habló Caroline pensativa.

Alain tuvo una idea. "Recuerdas exactamente lo que faltaba?" 

"Nada aparte de aquellos registros."

El chico frunció el entrecejo. Le vino a la cabeza una idea. "Que clase de información contenían esos papeles?" 

"Ubicaciones, ramas familiares, propiedades, algunas fechas, datos económicos, el grado de pureza de sangre, tal vez actas de nacimiento y defunciones- a que viene eso?"

"Defunciones. Tal vez las criptas familiares?"

"Muy probable."

Cayó al mueble pálido, muy inusual en Alain, el chico estaba pálido y con una expresión vacía. Pasó sus manos por su frente y cabellos pesadamente. Parecía derrotado.

"Habla." Intervino James.

"No está tras los herederos. Harold está en lo cierto." habló con un deje de tristeza. "Quisiera equivocarme pero, creo que quiere hacer la magia antigua."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

En algunas pizarras de los pasillos habían colocado los anuncios del viaje a la villa de los LaRue en Suiza; cada espacio de los que se habían dispuesto para anotarse se hallaba lleno, incluso se podía ver que algunos estudiantes recorrían los pasillos en busca de algún pergamino que tuviera una vacante.

"Esto será fantástico." Se podía oír entre todo el alboroto. "Mamá ha dispuesto a todos los elfos domésticos para que preparen mi equipaje" alguien más respondía. "Me muero por conocer las montañas. Y usted Nya? Señorita Nya?"

La chica reaccionó inmediatamente. "Has estado hablando con Forsoise, puedo ver. Creo que sus neuronas aún no logran registrar cuanto detesto ese sobrenombre. Por favor, llámame Lily, lo prefie-"

"Mademoiselle Fai-g-y!" Lily no pudo terminar su enunciado cuando se encontró fuertemente sujeta en los brazos de 'su más grande admiradora'. "Se-g-á nuestra invitada de honor. Le he -g-eservado la mejor habitación! Ya lo ve-g-á. Sob-g-e la chimenea existe una bellísima pintura de la muje-g- -_que murió por amor_-" finalizó con un tono excesivamente dulce y con una de sus sonrisas increíblemente actuadas...

Lily apretó los puños enfurecida.

"Muchas gracias Señorita LaRue. Es un placer que siempre me tenga en tan alto concepto." Lily podría estar muriendo por dentro de la rabia, pero no olvidaba lo bien que podía desquitarse. "Dime, Vieth piensa asistir?"

"Quién es Vieth?" Preguntaron las acompañantes de la pelirroja.

"Oh- lo había olvidado!" interrumpió Lily, al ver el ademán de la chica a su lado por hablar. "Se trata de Lestat. Sólo a mi me permite llamarlo así... no es así Suí?"

Forsoise asintió renuente. Cambió el tema nuevamente. "Han escogido sus atuendos seño-g-itas?" 

"Por supuesto! Mamá me ha conseguido tres de los trajes más caros de _Jon Corcound_, ya saben, aquel brujo diseñador de Transilvania." Dijo una. "Los míos fueron especialmente diseñados para mi. Los hicieron las Grayas hilanderas de Gales." "Mis máscaras son un sueño! Fueron-"

Lily salió huyendo del nido de arañas. Si algo detestaba más que la plática inconsistente de Forsoise, era a un grupo de adolescentes hablando de ropa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James había entrado nuevamente al estudio de su madre. Estaba listo a partir para Hogwarts. Antes de poder hacer algo más, atrajo su mirada un pequeño destello a su derecha. En dirección del piano. Se acercó rápidamente, para encontrar una pequeña caja de terciopelo y un objeto forrado en piel. Tenía la vista clavada en ambos.

"El de la izquierda te pertenece." Desde la penumbra de una de las esquinas contrarias salió Alain. "Depende de ti que me lleve el otro."

Tomó inmediatamente el objeto en piel. Era largo y sumamente ligero. Extraño. Soltó las correas que lo sujetaban para descubrir la más magnífica de las espadas, su empuñadura parecía un poco sulfatada, como si en años no hubiera sido lustrada, tenía bordes en tres oros y pequeños grabados en filigrana trenzados. Lo que más llamó su atención fue la hoja de la espada. Había sido labrada en cristal, y a diferencia de su empuñadura, ésta parecía estar encantada para no dejar de lucir pulida y brillante.

"Es perfecta." Susurró.

"En verdad lo es. Pero debes ser más observador James." Sus palabras atrajeron la atención del chico. Que volvió a observar la espada más a conciencia.

Alain tomó la otra caja en terciopelo.

_COSTRUM RÉMORE_ Hizo un conjuro para limpiarla.

Cuando la magia terminó de hacer su trabajo. James pudo ver a lo que Alain se había referido. En un momento había podido ver la extraña escritura contenida en la empuñadura. Había empezado a brillar. Hasta que llegó a cegarlo por unos momentos...

"Richard Alain Sinacroft-Theriaux Von Casier es mi nombre..." Inició el joven en un tono solemne "... llevo de nacimiento la bendición de la hermosa Quadior, mi _prior pollen_; Fernand Sinacroft fue guardián de los últimos herederos; a su muerte ha sido mi deber proteger al menor y al último de los miembros de nuestra familia. Quien ha de recuperar el último po-"

"Lily- esta espada es de Lily..." se adelantó estupefacto James.

"No, esa espada es tuya. Issobelle la hizo a base de su propia sangre y siete metales inconsistentes. Y fue hecha para Gryffindor. Aidan Gryffindor."

"Es mi enemiga..."

"Qué es lo que quieres que sea?" le acercó el estuche. "Esto te aclarará la mente."

El chico levantó la mirada hacia Alain. El calor de la más quemante de las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Váyanse! Yo lo detendré mientras pueda.'

'No te voy a dejar aquí!' el sonido de madera desquebrajándose se oía cada vez más cerca.

'No tiene opción no puede transportarlos, son muy pequeños. Cuídelos muy bien. Vea por mis niños... moriría cien veces más si algo les pasara...' Trataba de contener las lágrimas.

'Existe un pasaje detrás de cuadro Muggle del estudio. Trata de llegar a él. Tienes la varita?' La mujer asintió.

La pequeña niña se soltó de las manos que la sujetaban y fue a encontrarse con ella.

'Tranquila cariño. Todo estará bien. Sé que te cuidarán muy bien, no es así mi noble caballero?' respondió en un susurro abrazando a la pequeña. Un chico asentía entre sollozos.

Ruidos... 'Es hora. Váyanse.'

'Mami, pápa...' la pequeña volvía la vista de uno a otro.

'Sé que te volveré a ver. Sólo quiero que sepas que eres una gran mujer. Christine Sinacroft…'

La pequeña Lily regresó. No podía dejar a su madre. Era pequeña para comprender lo que estaba pasando. Debía regresar. Su madre no debía estar sola, no podía dejarla sola. A su paso veía los destrozos que habían ocasionado aquellos encapuchados, no podía ser verdad... su casa estaba siendo reducida a cenizas...

Un grito. Ala oeste. El estudio está ahí!

En su camino el panorama era negro, lo más aterrador que un niño haya visto jamás... decenas de cadáveres en el suelo bañados en sangre, el color extendiéndose cada vez más por los suelos del blanco mármol y los gemidos de algunos desafortunados en la agonía de una muerte lenta por desangramiento. No había otro camino por donde llegar al estudio. Atravesaba el campo de muerte.

Pasos. Voces. Se acercaban a ella rápido. Que hacer? Que hacer?

Apresuraba el paso. Uno de sus tobillos fue sujeto. Cayó sobre uno de los cuerpos.

'Debes- huir-' decía una voz lastimera en un último aliento. Había abrazado a la niña sobre su helado pecho, Lily estaba tan horrorizada que no pudo emitir sonido. Los encapuchados pasaban inadvertidos de la presencia de la pequeña.

'Gracias por cuidar de mi.' La niña salía corriendo escaleras arriba. Dejando atrás a la mujer a quien había conocido como Joanne Circelle. La mejor amiga de su madre.

El lugar desierto. Y su madre? Y aquellos gritos?

Sus preguntas fueron contestadas rápidamente. Podía oír el sonido de maldiciones en su dirección. No sabía que hacer. Su primera reacción fue esconderse tras el guardarropa.

Ahí estaba. Su madre había entrado seguida de un hombre enmascarado que movía amenazadoramente la varita. Su madre tenía en la mano su propia varita. Minutos de silencio siguieron. Mientras Lily observaba vagamente lo que las delgadas persianas de madera le dejaban ver.

'En verdad lo lamento. Pero las cosas han sido escritas así...' habló por fin el hombre.

'No si lo puedo evitar. No tocarás a nadie de ésta familia. Eres el último que puede causarnos este daño. Y aquí debe acabarse todo!' la mujer lloraba en desesperación.

'En verdad lo lamento'

IMPEDIMENTA!

La mujer logró esquivar. Terminando muy cerca de la puerta donde se encontraba su hija. Lily no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño sonido que ella logró escuchar. Ambas se quedaron petrificadas.

'No importa lo que suceda-' la mujer volvió en si. '... Se que crecerás como la más bella de mis flores...' terminó encarando de frente al hombre.. 'La vie Lily, la vie!' La luz verde viajaba por el espacio vacío. La maldición Avada Kedavra.

El viento azotaba. La luna menguaba. Y una pequeña gritaba con todas sus fuerzas al cielo sin estrellas su pena... la marca tenebrosa se veía opacada por el llanto de un dragón, que con sus luminosas garras volvía de Valle Luz de Luna, un cementerio de arena...

De aquella fatídica noche sólo quedaron en pie tres extraños: el del rostro cubierto caminando hacia el sol, otro se escurriéndose a la protección de las sombras y una pequeña sosteniendo el cuerpo de su madre. Lágrimas brotaban de sus vacíos ojos verdes, al entonar una triste canción de cuna.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Suí? Eres tu?" Lestat se encontraba en el mueble frente a la chimenea de la sala de Slytherin.

"No puedo engañarte verdad?" La chica salió detrás de una cortina.

"Cómo entraste?" habló sin despegar su vista de lo que hacía. Tenía una tabla de dibujo, algunos carboncillos y un enorme trozo de pergamino.

"Tengo mis métodos..." Hizo una pequeña risita.

"Pobres hombres de mente débil, sabes que no debes estar aquí."

"Si Nya puede yo también."

"La diferencia es que ella Sí pertenece a esta casa." 

"Cuestiones técnicas. Qué me dices cuando entraba al dormitorio de hombres?"

"Sabes que éramos Richard y yo quienes la llevábamos. Pero no viniste a discutir la vida pasada. Qué sucede?"

"Me preguntaba si- Wow! Ese dibujo si es bueno!"

Lestat reaccionó quitándoselo de la vista.

"Has perfeccionado eso de dibujarla."

"No es tu asunto. Qué quieres?"

"Sólo decirte que Lily se quedará en la antigua habitación de su padre. Te interesa alguna lateral?"

"Y?" El chico había tomado nuevamente un tono sonrosado. "Eso no es lo único a lo que has venido..."

"En realidad hay un chico-"

"Sui!"

"De acuerdo! Cuál es la habitación de Lily? Quiero ver sus vestidos!"

"De nuevo ese detestable sentido de competencia. Ya hemos hablado de ello!"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo quería- tu sabes. Ayudarle un poco. Algunas veces tiene un sentido de la moda taaaaaaan rústico que-"

"Esperas que me trague eso? Son disfraces Forsoise. Además el sentido taaaaaaaan rústico se llama elegancia. Nadie ha mostrado sus disfraces según creo. Además sabes que ella no participa. No tiene edad."

"Eres un aguafiestas" se retiraba.

"Y tu una metiche. Buenas noches." Terminó con una sonrisa.

"Vaya que es persistente." Hablaba Lily que subía por las escaleras. "Yo no me preocuparía tanto. Quiere verlos?"

"Nope, gracias. Me gustaría toparme con usted." Finalizaba su trabajo y se retiró inmediatamente.

Lily se quedó pensando unos momentos. "Qué se supone que significó eso!?" 

  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

Dudas? Yo sé que si, es uno de los chaps más enredados que he hecho. Pero ahora la pregunta que probablemente todas se estén haciendo: Por qué demonios aparecía el papá de James al lado de Death Eaters? Bueno, no ha sido precisamente así, pero es algo que no tiene mucha relevancia.

Qué pasará ahora que James sabe quién es Lily? jaja... (casi puedo ver a Hermione de Potter torcerce las tripas queriéndome ahorcar!) el festival de invierno aún será magnífico! Aunque aún no lo escribo, ya lo tengo completamente pensado. Y NO! no es el chap del beso! Ese viene inmediatamente después, y me pone algo mal ese chap, que como a saben está escrito desde que inicié con este fic.

Siento una pena inmensa por Lestat últimamente, no sé por que, pero me siento un poco frustrada por él. El festival de invierno seguro va a ser algo definitivo para él. Pero bueno, hay que apaudir porque ya dió el primer paso! Sólo falta que Lils baje de la Luna y se de cuenta...

Bien, Gracias a todas las reviewers! (Yep, hace un buen que caímos en la cuenta que todas sos mujeres! Girl Power!)

Kitty: Gracias, me da gusto leerte de nuevo.

Lucía: a mi seguido me pasa esto de que manda mis reviews sin mi consentimiento, ya sabes como son las cosas con éstas máquinas inteligentes... este chap ya fue más cortito.

Lalwen de Black: acaso has dejado revies en cada uno de los fics de hp en español? en cada uno que entro tu ya has dejado tu review! Jaja, preocupada por Snapie-pooh? Te tengo una excelente noticia: ya he bajado la peli de HP COS, en cuanto me digas te la mando por correo.

Leri: Tu si eres de mi bando! Hemos quedado estú-pefactas con toda la carga de los fckn exámenes finales... pero ya me estoy desquitando, jaja. Pero la pregunta es: qué es lo que hará James ahora que lo sabe?

Dark_Lil: Espero que los problemas de tu compu se solucionen rápido, también que te guste el chap Of Course!

Yadwhiga: A mi también me encantó esa escena! y debes disculpar el retraso de este chap, pero me han regalado varias pelis de anime que no me he cansado de ver, en especial la peli de Oh my goddess! y por supuesto la de HP. Ese Dan se pone mejor cada vez!!

Cot Malfoy: Gracias.

Gin-Gin: Lo de Caroline apenas viene, no te creas que lo ha aceptado así como así... pero va a pasar algo... ya lo verás... En cuanto a Sirius lo que pasó fue que vió lo que pasó en el bosque y se sacó de onda. Llegó a donde los Potter pero no alcanzó a decir palabra porque Richard le borró la memoria y le hizo creer que estaba ebrio.

Alpha: Espero que ya estés bien de lo que hayas tenido, ojalá que este chap te guste también.

Hynkypunk: Las cosas van cambiando poco a poco, ahora es James quien tiene la ventaja, habrá que esperar a ver que es lo que hace...

Myrtle: en verdad que eres perceptiva (o terca como una mula) hubo algo, cierto. Pero soy tan mala que no voy a dejar que se enteren hasta dentro de unos chaps.

Catty_Shenka: espero que me avises en cuanto los subas, espero que puedas leer mi otro fic, en unos días lo subiré. Serpent's Bride es el único Draco/Ginny que tengo, si eres observadora lo habrás notado. Sabes por que me gusta? Porque Reiko describe a Draco como a mi parecer debería ser, además que tiene una narrativa excelente... Por cierto, que te ha parecido la de Forsiose en este chap. Yo me estaba botando de la risa...

Dikhana: Que valor! Te admiro! yo pensando que ser la menor de tres era un fastidio... Eres mi heroína! Jaja, ya me inagino aquello de tu casa. la mia se pone patas arriba en semana santa, cuando la esquizofrénica familia de mamá se viene a la playa... eso si es la locura... nadie de ellos se salva de alguna enfermedad mental... ya te imaginarás esto, estamos peor que la jaula de las locas... Sólo te voy a decir que has atinado a algo que sucederá en chaps posteriores, pero no te voy a decir, jaja... Qué que le está pasando a nuestro Remí? nada, el sigue siendo el mismo chico encantador sólo que ha sacado su personalidad de guardián, no puede mostrarse débil. A Sirius le borró la memoria, para prevenir que hablara con James, y con respecto a los unicornios y a Anté, es una verdadera lástima, pero necesitaba hacerlo así.

Y creo que termino por el día de hoy! Nos vemos!


	23. Encuentros y desencuentros

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben que esto no me pertenece, todo fue idea de JK ROwling, que por fin se ha apiadado de nuestras almas perdidas y nos dará HP5 el 21 de junio... ya lo tengo apartado *muahahahaha*. 

Gracias a Diel por hacerla de mi beta... en verdad estoy en el hoyo. *Estùpidos exámenes* y gracias a todas las chicas que me han estado enviando mails de apoyo, esto va dedicado a ustedes! 

So on with the fic!   
  
  
  


_**Capítulo 23 – Encuentros y desencuentros**_

  
  
  


Lluvia y un cielo gris invernal. El frío del exterior era lo suficiente para congelar el corazón antes que el cuerpo. El frío se sentía en el alma. 

"Es extraño que llueva en estas fechas." Habló James en la calidez del carruaje que los regresaba a él y a Alain a los techos de Hogwarts. 

"_La princesa no ríe, la princesa no siente... que tendrá la Princesa? Que ha perdido la risa... que ha perdido el color..._" Alain no volvió la vista de la ventanilla. "Está llorando..." Se abrazó a sí mismo en busca de un consuelo. "... porque es su entorno desgarrado el que sufre su pena" 

"Qué es lo que quieres decir?" 

El chico pasó una mirada breve. "Tanto hay de ella en ti que casi podrías jurar que conoces cada una de las líneas de su rostro. Cuando trata de ser gentil dibuja una pequeña sonrisa, el morder su labio cuando no comprende algo, sus ojos en un verde opaco cuando acaba de despertar y ese semblante de bebé cuando está adormilada, el brillo de sus mejillas cuando recibe una nota excelente quizá... pero dime algo James, alguna vez viste su rostro triste o a sus ojos reflejar dolor?" 

Silencio. _La princesa no siente..._

El rostro del rubio dibujó una sonrisa que sus ojos no compartían. "Yo casi lo he olvidado..." prosiguió en tono denso. "Puedes verlo?" apuntó el dedo índice en dirección al cielo. "Puedes ver cómo el cielo llora por ella? Lo ha hecho bien, si duda... siempre fue así, siempre prefirió sufrir sola..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Déjenme en paz!" Lily repetía una vez más en su camino al hall del castillo. Las constantes persecuciones le habían dado nuevos ánimos, y algo más en que pensar: Mil y una formas para evitar al pelotón de chicos narcisistas que la estaba acechando. Había recurrido entonces a Vieth , quien caminaba a su lado lanzando miradas amenazantes a todo aquel que hiciera el mínimo movimiento a su paso. 

"_Debería colgar un letrero en su espalda._" añadía el rubio en tono de burla. 

"_Ni siquiera un 'No Disponible' los alejaría._" Añadió la pelirroja. 

"_Entonces un 'Tengo Novio' sería perfecto._" 

"_Y quién me haría el favor?_" 

_Bromea!?_ "_Yo sería el primero en la fila... tal vez después estaría Potter..._" 

"_Gracias..._" Inició en tono irónico. "_...no sé que haría sin ustedes..._" se volvió y aceleró el paso. 

Vieth apenas pudo sostener su muñeca, "_Mademoiselle Fairy siempre dice que el mundo con el que sueño es una fantasía, sin embargo en los dos usted merece un caballero a su lado._" 

"_Gracias._" Se abrazó a él. "_Es casi hora. Donde están nuestros valientes profesores?_" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Albus?" Llegaba Minerva McGonnagall a uno de los balcones de los pasillos superiores. Uno que tenía una vista completa al hall del castillo. 

"Minerva! Has llegado." 

"Quería decirme algo?" 

"Todos los estudiantes que no asistirán han sido enviados a casa? Nadie puede quedarse." Señaló sin apartar la vista de todas las personas reunidas en el hall. 

"Todos." 

"Bien. Los elfos serán ocupados en otros lugares." 

"Sucede algo?" 

"El ministerio ha decidido hacer de Hogwarts una base temporal." 

Esto sorprendió a la profesora. "Quiere decir que lo del viaje-" 

"El Señor LaRue fue muy amable en ofrecer esta idea." Cortó el anciano. Usó un hechizo sonorificador en él inmediatamente después y se dirigió a la gente que esperaba. "Estimados alumnos y profesores, ha llegado el momento. Como pueden ver a sus pies se encuentran algunas estatuillas. Tómenlas. Ellas serán sus trasladores. Serán enviados por parejas, así que cuando estén listos sólo deben pronunciar el nombre de una de las estrellas de la constelación de la osa mayor. Cada una los llevará a un distinto punto de llegada en el lugar. Esto con el propósito de no saturar las llegadas." Tomó su estatuilla y la profesora a su lado puso su mano sobre ella también. 

"Duhbe!" 

En un instante los dos profesores habían desaparecido. 

"Creo que después de todo ese estúpido mapa me serviría para algo." Habló refunfuñando el recién llegado. 

"Sirius!?" James se volvió al chico que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. "Que haces aquí?" 

"Ahhhhh!" Sirius adoptó su característica sonrisa pícara y miró a James. "Estaba con tu hermana y me pidió que te cuidara. Ya sabemos lo peligrosas que pueden ser las chicas de hoy... y más cuando son estudiantes..." 

"Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza? Son mis alumnas degenerado..." 

"Lo que sea. Y que hay de nuestra Babyred?" 

"Ella-" 

"-James se ha dado cuenta que lo único que los une es una especie de amistad." Añadió rápidamente Alain. "No es así James?" 

"Sé que ella quiere mi corazón..." asintió. 

Los estudiantes empezaron a desaparecer a las voces de Alkaid, Mizar, Megrez, Alcor, Fegda, Merak y Alioth. Lily hizo el vano intento de alcanzar a Alain, puesto que uno de los chicos de séptimo se apresuró a su lado y en dos segundos se encontró en el centro de un magnífico solarium. 

"Un placer haber sido su acompañante, Princesita." Inició el chico que viajó a su lado, hizo una reverencia exagerada y una sonrisa que pretendía encantar a Lily. "Mi nombre es Lockhart, pero tu puedes llamarme Gilderoy." Tomó su mano y la besó. 

Encantada? Lily buscaba la vía de escape más rápida... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sólo había una palabra para describir Suiza en invierno, Hermosa. Elth Guineuve (formalmente llamada Blossoming Bleu) se ubicaba en lo alto de una colina. A uno de sus costados se extendía un bosque, formado por árboles de tonos azulosos: pinos, abetos, pequeños arbustos de moras y algunas flores típicas de la región, el conjunto hacía del extremo sureste el más bello de los paisajes. Al sur colindaba con un lago, que según lo que habían oído, aún en época de verano permanecía congelado. Excelente noticia, los patines no estarían de sobra. 

La entrada principal se ubicaban en la parte norte, dos puertas de hermosa herrería victoriana custodiaban el trecho final. Se llegaba a ellas después de un largo recorrido por el camino de gravilla, tan rojo como siempre, aun con las frecuentes nevadas. Esto era, que tenía un encantamento repelente que lo llevaba impecable hasta la calle principal del pueblo millas distante. Lathres era su nombre, y permanecía resguardado en su apacible valle blanco. 

Qué Lathres no esta en un mapa? Por supuesto que no! Cómo podría Hogsmeade estar en uno de esos pergaminos rayoneados que ni los propios muggles entienden? Si cada país podía contar con una comunidad enteramente mágica, Lathres era la de Suiza. 

La casa en cuestión era sin duda la versión de los cuentos de hadas. Se trataba de una propiedad enorme, con ciertos tintes de lo que parecía barroco pero indecisamente victoriano. Blossoming Bleu no era menos que un castillo en el que cabía dos veces Hogwarts con todo y sus terrenos. 

La imagen de impasible tranquilidad que del exterior se percibía de la casa de la colina , era en proporción inversa a todo el ajetreo de su interior... 

Cientos de alumnos llegaban a distintos lugares, separados por distancias considerables... y no muy bien planeadas, Dumbledore había terminado colgado de un candelabro a unos cuatro metros de una piscina termal donde se encontraba la profesora McGonnagal, empapada hasta el alma, formando parte del grupo que trataba de salir. 

"Qué lástima que nunca aprendí ese hechizo para volar" se lamentaba el director, calculando con la vista el punto donde no caer sobre alguien. "Me pregunto quien se encargó de los trasladores..." 

El desgarrador grito de una mujer retumbó en el domo: "Sirius Black!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Que hiciste QUÉ!?" 

"Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de McGonnagall" Sirius rió para él mismo. "Me pregunto donde terminaron?" 

"Te aseguro que no pudo ser nada peor que esto –cuidado" James se había puesto en pie sobre la resbalosa superficie en la que se encontraban varias personas. Ayudaba a una chica. "Esto es asqueroso." 

"Te dije que no era bueno en astronomía, debía recordar que estrella no tomar. Megrez te llevaba al chalet del lago- bueno, a su fosa séptica-" Empezó a contar con los dedos. "Creo que otra a la piscina , oh si- Alioth al sótano en la lavandería, otra a los congeladores y creo que Merak a las cañerías y..." 

"-Alkaid al establo. En serio Sirius, te produce algún placer estar embarrado de estiércol?" 

"No, pero es divertido, incluso más que cuando escribí a Corazón de bruja pidiéndote una cita... me pregunto donde pusieron los caba- Hey! Cuidado!" Un chico a su lado caía sobre el trasero. "Eso dejará marca." -Menos mal que es donde el sol no brilla- 

El chico lo miró extrañado y asintió levemente. 

James suprimía una risa. "Arriba. Me tienes que ayudar a quitarnos de encima toda esta... mugre." 

Pasaron algunos minutos haciendo hechizos para limpiarse. Las puertas se abrieron y por ellos entró una simpática muchacha. Vestía en negro y en puños y cuello llevaba ribeteado encaje blanco, que hacían juego con la tela de encaje que llevaba sobre pecho hasta el final del corto vestido, y la coronita de tela blanca que adornaba su negro cabello. 

"Disculpen mi ret-rr-azo, tuvimos más p-rr-oblemas de lo espe-rr-ado con el grupo de las cañe-rr-ías." Se irguió un poco más sacudiéndose un poco la falda y añadió. "Soy Madeline, y se-rr-e su guía. Síganme po-rr- favo-rr-" 

No necesitó repetirlo dos veces. La multitud la siguió en cuanto limpiaron sus ropas y quitaron de si el pestilente olor a caballo. No estaban muy lejos de la entrada posterior, y a pesar de que estaba anocheciendo podía verse la casa perfectamente. De cierta manera -James pensó- parecía rodeada de un brillo particular. 

A uno de los costados se unían a ellos un grupo encabezado por el mismísimo Alain, que parecía no tener problema de saber a donde dirigirse. 

"En donde terminaron?" preguntó James. "Nosotros en el establo." 

"Batidos en abono." Dijo alegremente Sirius. "... y unos encima de otros, que lugar tan pequeño para colocar un punto de llegada eh?" 

"Ya lo creo." Alain miró implícitamente a Sirius. "Me pregunto de quién fue la genial idea de mandarnos a las cañerías; cuado el lugar se saturó empezaron a caer por las tuberías laterales..." 

"Quién habrá sido el _idiota_..." Añadió James. 

"Eso no importa!" Dijo repentinamente Sirius pasando cada uno de sus brazos por los hombros de sus compañeros. "Lo único que hay que averiguar es quien es esa belleza llamada Maydeline." Empezaron a caminar. 

"Deja en paz al servicio." Dijo Alain riendo. 

"Ella?" "Servicio?" 

Suspiró. "La familia que vivió aquí antes combinó en su servicio a humanos y elfos." Explicó. "La casa nunca fue abandonada aún después de que los dueños se marcharon, ha sido cuidada por ellos." 

A James se le ensombreció la mirada. "Los Sinacroft debieron ser personas realmente buenas para conservar a tantas personas fieles." 

Alain sintió escalofríos. Pero logró disimular a tiempo. "Lo eran sin duda" Se volvió a mirarlo. 

"-Sólo sumé dos más dos." Cortó con el mismo tono de voz apagado. Contestando la pregunta sin voz. 

"Raramente venían a esta propiedad -según dicen- sin embargo su nombre era muy conocido en el pueblo." Añadió. 

Muy pronto entraban a la sala principal. Donde se encontraban reunidos casi todos. Al mismo tiempo entraba por otra puerta la dulce pelirroja de brillantes ojos verdes. 

Su mirada se encontró con la de James. Y le dedicó la más tierna de las sonrisas, después de todo, era él quien le había dado una razón para sonreír de nuevo, pero no podía perder tiempo, no si quería perder de vista al patético remedo de Don Juan. 

A James se le contorsionó el corazón. No supo que hizo en los breves segundos que siguieron, tal vez sonrió, tal vez sólo se quedó pasmado como un idiota viendo en cámara lenta cómo todo su alrededor se volvía borroso dejando ver solamente y con infinita claridad como los delicados rizos volaban en el corto espacio y desaparecían segundos más tarde. 

Después de tanto, después de todo... Romeo moriría con o sin su Julieta... 

"Herr Pout-rr-" llamaba por tercera vez otra mujer del servicio. Visiblemente fastidiada. 

"Eh? Ah! Lo lamento, pero no hablo Suizo." Dijo distraídamente. 

"Eso lo sabemos todos. Sólo síguela. Nos van a organizar." Replicó Alain divertido. 

La concurrencia se dispersó rápido, habían formado grupos que subían distintas escaleras, ala norte, sur, este, oeste... primer, tercer piso. "Ni uno de esos papeles muggles serviría aquí dentro." Señaló McGonnagall, en el grupo en el que formaba parte. Sirius también iba en él, teniendo cuidado de permanecer francamente alejado de la mujer, que de vez en vez le lanzaba dagas con la mirada. 

"No se preocupe profesora, si se pierde puede preguntar a cualquiera de los personajes de las pinturas, ellos conocen todo el terreno." Contestó Lestat, quien iba guiando al grupo. "Además habemos personas que conocemos cada rincón de ésta casa." 

James se percató de las miradas de complicidad que se dirigían los franceses, pero se quedó en silencio. "Estaremos en habitaciones separadas?" preguntó en vez. 

"Ya lo creo, profesor Potter... Mi hermana repartió a los invitados..." Dijo como si le pesara dirigirle la palabra ... _y me temo que no ha sido muy justa en ello._

Al término de las escaleras pararon en la quinta puerta frente a un amplio corredor. "Profesora. Su habitación." Le acercó un pedazo de pergamino. "Pasillo Sur, segundo piso, el jardín de las hespèrides. Al cargo de su habitación estarán... er- Ah si, las señoritas Regine y Olga Shön, y Tamara Heissen. Llámelas si necesita algo. Sigamos." 

Volvió a revisar su lista. Fueron a siete habitaciones más del segundo piso y catorce del tercero; en cada una hizo lo mismo. James pudo observar que cada habitación era por mucho diferente a la anterior, cada una tenía un estilo propio de decoración, y a él le hubiera gustado permanecer en la que le fue dada a Sirius, una perfecta habitación color ocre de duela, con alfombras, cojines y gobelinos por aquí y por allá... y que curiosamente, iba a ser atendida por Maydeline... 

Habían llegado en su recorrido hasta la habitación de James. Último piso. Tercera puerta en ángulo recto desde la orilla de las escaleras. Justo frente al enorme candelabro que colgaba desde la bóveda del techo de vitral. El conjunto de piezas de vidrio impedían visibilidad alguna hacia las habitaciones del frente. Una pena... se preguntaba quien sería su vecino. 

"Sueños de niña, una de las habitaciones principales." Dijo con cierto tono de desaprobación. Abrió la puerta y dio paso a su inquilino. Todo era oscuro, pero podía distinguir algunos reflejos brillantes. Se sorprendió cuando Alain chasqueó los dedos. En un momento todo se iluminó dejando ver una enorme habitación multicolor. Pero decir que estaba sorprendido era poco. James había quedado estupefacto. 

"Le llamábamos el cuarto de las mariposas, por lo que puedes ver..." Añadió Lestat. "Supongo que habrás adivinado a quien pertenecía..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

La primer semana de las vacaciones se fue en un suspiro, casi todos los días habían sido ocupados para excursiones al pueblo cercano. La mayoría había descubierto las maravillas de las golosinas suizas al verse en serio aprietos en sus ropas... 

Lily prefería estar sola. Quería recordar cada parte de la casa, y el hecho de que todos estuvieran poco en ella le venía a la perfección. Los primeros dos días casi no salió de su habitación. Le había sido asignada la que había pertenecido a su padre. Era amplia, y según recordaba tenía tantos pasajes en ella sola como los que existían en todo Hogwarts... Lo que más le gustaba era el lugar de la chimenea. Una persona podría caber de pie en ella. Justo arriba se encontraba la única pintura de su madre que había quedado después de su muerte. Y Lily podía quedarse horas contemplándola sin cansarse. 

"Siempre le pregunté por que dejarla aquí..." preguntó en voz alta. "Cada día descubro que sabía más que si hubiera nacido bruja..." 

"Pàpa siempre dijo que Chris era una flor muy especial, por eso Albert la había escogido..." Provino la respuesta desde la recién abierta puertecilla de duela. El segundo Sinacroft entraba encorvado. "Estos pasajes no están hechos para mi espalda." 

Lily se paró a la ventana. "Será por que fueron diseñados para elfos? Mi justo señor... para eso está la puerta del pasillo." observaba a quienes reconoció como Huffelpuffs de séptimo y cuarto año. 

"Y perderme del riesgo de ser descubierto? Donde ha quedado nuestro- nuestro sentido de la aventura mi be- bella dama!?" trataba de recuperar la sensibilidad de sus músculos quebrándose en todas posiciones. "Pàpa se hubiera reído de mi si le dijera que tengo entumidas las-" 

"-Sabes si algo le pasa a Potter?" dijo repentinamente la chica. 

El cambio de tema sacó de balance al rubio, que casi se cae al enderezarse. "Creo que está confundido." 

"De mi?" 

"De todo Lil." respondió en un susurro mientras besaba su cabellera roja. Lamentaba en su interior el giro que habían tomado las cosas. Del giro que _él_ le había dado a las cosas. _Pero es necesario_... se repetía una y otra vez. 

Hubo algunos minutos de silencio llenados por el ruido de gritos de guerra del exterior, más chicos se habían unido a la contienda bélica que se llevaba a cabo por la conquista del gran abeto azul que resguardaba la entrada. 

"Pero no he venido a ponernos tristes Mademoiselle Fairy!" Dijo en tono alto el chico al momento en que daba una palmada juguetona en el trasero de la chica (Hey!). 

ACCIO! 

De la misma puerta que él había usado salieron varias cajas de distintos colores que terminaron sobre la mesita de estar. Alain se dirigió a ellos con una gran sonrisa y destapó el primero. 

"Tardó un poco más de lo esperado, pero cumplió su palabra, supongo que la seda de hada no es fácil de conseguir." Dijo ondeando ante el un vestido rojo. 

Lily estaba extrañada. "Que-" 

"-No pensarás que te dejaría usar esos viejos vestidos verdad? Además, la cosa es con disfraces, y a decir verdad Jon Corcound no es muy agraciado en ese aspecto. Las hilanderas de Gales tal vez lo sean, pero nunca conseguirían algo que se comparase con material como el que puedes conseguir en casa. Espera a ver las máscara-" Dijo más animado. 

"-Espera un segundo" Dijo Lily en el primer momento que tuvo oportunidad. "Qué se supone que es esto!? Sabes que no creo en esa tontería del alma gemela!" El corazón le dio un vuelco interesante. " Yo-Yo no participo en eso." 

La sonrisa del chico se hizo aún más amplia. "Por supuesto que lo sé, como sé que te encantaría asistir al baile que Forsoise prepara como aperitivo." Puso el vestido que sostenía en la cama. Y destapó el siguiente, y el siguiente... "Ohhh... y este lo reservaremos para el viernes de esperanza!" 

"Me has puesto atención?" preguntó exasperada la chica. 

"Por supuesto que si Cariño! No podrías participar aunque quisieras, no admiten a menores de 16 años, pero debes lucir espléndida como la directora de orquesta esa noche y-" 

"LA QUÉ!?" 

"No te lo dije? Te _ofreciste_ como encargada del baile." Añadió el chico desviando oportunamente la mirada hacia la majestuosidad de la bóveda. "Qué cabeza la mía! Pero no te preocupes he pensado todo por ti..." 

"Yo no estoy preocupada Monsieur Casi-Decapitado." Su tono se había vuelto serio y rayando en lo fatal. "Usted es quien debería procurar que mis manos no lleguen hacia los hierros a su espalda. Con tan sólo tres dagas le haría desistir de sus intentos de ayudarme..." 

Alain había olvidado por completo el peligro: cientos de espadas, dagas, lanzas y garrotes yacían adornando las paredes a su alrededor. El espacio del caballero inglés, era su nombre. La tiendita del horror, como lo definiría Alain, en esos precisos instantes... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

La tarde con la que culminaba la segunda semana se presentaba como la más fría desde la llegada a Suiza, en el exterior aún podían verse personas, algunas jugando con la nieve y otras simplemente paseando por los alrededores. 

"Cuidado con la bo- lo siento! Prongsie estás bien?" 

"Tu que crees Padfoot?" Respondió James tratándose de poner en pie. Había salido del castillo como cada tarde en dirección al lago para admirar la puesta del sol cuando fue alcanzado por una bola de nieve perdida. 

"Que tendrás una jaqueca aún más grande que el chichón..." Sirius le extendió una mano que tuvo a bien tomar. 

James se sacudía la nieve. "Era una pregunta retórica animal..." 

"Totalmente de acuerdo. La mas hermosa de las bestias." 

"En realidad esperaba esquivar un golpe o al- ahhhh..." Justo a sus espaldas se encontraba un caballo flor de caña (A/N: Sipe, en caballos es un color), enorme. El rostro de Sirius era de total incredulidad, estaba admirado de la belleza del animal, y con justa razón. La bestia era en pocas palabras imponente. 

Entonces recordó que, fiel a la tradición de los Black, Sirius había nacido amando los caballos, tanto o más quizá, de lo que amaba la mostaza. 

"Percherón." Respondió antes que James pudiera preguntarlo. "Desearía que en Inglaterra hubiera de éstos." Levantó una mano queriendo alcanzar la cabeza del animal, pero desistió. "Los caballos ingleses parecen juguetes su lado. Con una sola patada te atravesarían el vientre... " 

"Tal vez por eso los quitaron del establo cuando decidiste poner el punto de Alkaid a-" 

"-Me pregunto si pertenece a los LaRue. Cielos, quisiera montarlo." 

"Entonces deberías conjurar una silla." Respondió una voz detrás de ellos. "Bitalis es uno de los más viejos, pero aún así uno de los más fuertes." 

Se volvieron hacia la chica que hablaba. Su quijada volvió a caer. Lily montaba otro magnífico animal como el primero, cuyo intenso pelaje se perdía entre las ropas de su jinete. Este era Negro. La poblada crin del animal caía en cascada a un lado de su lustroso cuello, y el pelo de las patas no parecía importunarse por permanecer hundido en la gruesa capa de nieve. 

"Hola Lily." Dijo Sirius en un grito mientras se alejaba en dirección al flor de caña. No iba a desaprovechar la oferta... 

"Buenas tardes James." 

"Hola Lily." 

Silencio. 

Lily tenía una sensación extraña."James que-" 

"-Crees que el tiempo empeore?" Cortó el chico rápidamente. 

"Si lo hace hay barreras mágicas. El festival empieza mañana y no creo que permitan que se arruine por el tiempo." Contestó simplemente. 

"Eso es genial. Tengo entendido que no participarás." 

"Lo harás tu?" 

James ignoró completamente la pregunta "Te contaré como estuvo." Hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio media vuelta. 

"Ya lo he visto." Su respuesta fue nuevamente ignorada. 

Los pasos de James eran grandes y rápidos. Y Lily no comprendía lo que pasaba. En dos segundos había conducido a su caballo para cerrarle el paso. 

Evitó la mirada de la chica. "Es un animal hermoso. Y muy rápido." Dijo en vez, pasando ligeramente su mano por la cabeza del animal. 

"Su nombre es BlackBerry. Hay más caballos en el establo si-" 

"-Nunca he sido bueno montando." Volvió a cortar. 

A Lily se le ensombreció la mirada. "Anda. Entonces ayúdame." Le extendía los brazos. 

"A qué?" 

"A decirle a Sirius que el caballo avanza del otro lado..." 

Era la primera vez que reaccionaba ante sus palabras. Con una ligera sonrisa la tomaba de la cintura y la ayudaba a bajar. Fue en un momento en cuanto la tuvo cerca que se le olvidó todo. Sus miradas se habían cruzado y se habían perdido en la del otro. 

"Sabes Lily?" James fue el primero en reaccionar. "Ya sé como quiero que sea mi alma gemela. Cuando la encuentre te la presentaré." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Esa jugada fue baja. Debería golpearte." Hablaba Richard recargado en el marco de las puertas a las que se aproximaba James. "Medio Hogwarts sabe que eres campeón de equitación de la copa Pegaso." 

"Encontré esto." James le extendió un papel al rubio. Era una fotografía. 

Richard la volvió. Era una imagen mágica, pues sus personajes se movían dentro de ella: bajo la sombra de un árbol se encontraba un par de adolescentes, una chica y un chico. Parecía que la chica había estado llorando, sus rizos pelirrojos caían tristes sobre el pecho del chico que en una u otra ocasión la oprimía en su pecho. También él parecía afectado, aunque trataba de consolarla. Se besaron. 

"Fue tomada el día en que enterramos a mi padre. Lily y yo decidimos pasar un tiempo aquí antes de ir a Inglaterra." La foto empezó a arder en sus manos. "Forsoise estaba en esa etapa de 'fotografía artística'." 

"Esa no es la respuesta que quiero." Se limitó a responder James. 

"Ella lo es todo para mi." Respondió en un tono casi inaudible. "Me asigné el deber de protegerla hace tanto que casi no recuerdo cuando. _ La amo_ James. Siempre la he amado, y sé que ella siente lo mismo por mi." 

_Siempre fuiste tu... _ James dejó salir una sonrisa ácida. "Eso ya lo sabía, ella lo dejó claro... En tu arduo trabajo has tenido tiempo de preguntarte lo que es Amar?" preguntó sarcásticamente. 

"Lo hice alguna vez." Respondió desafiante, "Y de todas las respuestas que he encontrado sólo entiendo una, y te sonaría tonta." 

"Pruébame" 

"Es lo más cercano a la perfección." 

Silencio. 

"Casi tienes razón." Reanudó su camino al interior. "Es por mucho la idiotez más grande que haya oído en la vida." 

"... Amar es alcanzar la perfección James, es sentir que su vida da sentido a la tuya, que le añade la parte que siempre faltó." Continuó. "Es la suma de todos los momentos que ha llenado con su magia, esa magia que sólo tu puedes ver... Es ver a esa persona especial y llenarte de su dicha... es mirar sus ojos y ver que puedes quitar la tristeza que los llena." Hizo una pausa, James estaba consiguiendo que le hirviera la sangre. "Es sentir que puedes dar tu propia vida por ella... sin dudarlo." 

"Perdona si soy egoísta." James exclamó. "Para que sacrificarme si al que ama es a ti, y a mi me quiere muerto?" 

"No la mereces..." 

El chico permaneció callado. 

"Por qué no darle una oportunidad? Le agradas, lo sabes... así que deja de portarte como un bastardo ahora que lo sabes. Tu padre y tu hermana le dieron el beneficio de la duda y descubrieron que es la misma chica que tu conociste... _solo dale la oportunidad_..." 

"ESO DE NADA ME SIRVE!" 

"Somos contados los mártires. Caroline lo dijo." Dijo más sereno el francés, mientras veía alejarse al testarudo joven. "Ella morirá por aquellos a quienes ama, desearía que te lo hubiera enseñado..." 

En un último vistazo al exterior observó a Lily y Sirius, éste último perseguido por el caballo que había tratado de montar... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

*SLAM!* 

La puerta se cerró en un golpe sórdido. James había azotado la puerta con el coraje que pugnaba por salir. 

"Ella no lo haría. Quiere acabar conmigo. Qué caso tiene... si ella-" quería romper algo, o golpear a alguien, se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo junto a la ventana. "Esta no es tu historia Aidan, Issobelle te amaba... te... te... Y que soy yo para ella? Dímelo!" 

-Los humanos son egoístas- fue la respuesta recibida. 

"Qué sabes tu?" replicó a su mismo reflejo. Era el espejo con el que mantenía conversación. 

-La he visto por años- la voz que sonaba como un eco continuó. -Como a todo lo que hay en este cuarto- la imagen de James se acercó más, hasta que pareció topar con la pared del vidrio -Por qué no acabas con esto de una buena vez?- 

Se volvió hacia el lejano estante donde se hallaban sus pertenecías. Dentro, en una de las esquinas, se encontraba la espada que le había sido entregada días antes. 

-No- dijo el espejo finalmente. -No lo harás, puedo verlo- finalizó. -Entonces... por qué no tomas el objeto que protege?- 

Los tapices de la habitación estaban hechos en oropel finamente tejido con fibras que semejaban la seda de araña, sus bordados de mariposas alcanzaban tal perfección que parecía que los insectos tenían vida, y que saldrían volando en cualquier momento. Mas al centro se alzaba una pequeña fuente, en cuyas aguas se movían vigorosamente decenas de pececillos de brillantes colores. Y en el techo, se levantaba una bóveda de cristal parecida a la del pasillo, pero que se hallaba cubierta casi en su totalidad por una hiedra azulosa de pequeñas flores palo de rosa. 

Pero los tapices no brillaban, los peces no se movían y las hiedras cerraban sus hojas. Todo esperaba instrucciones para seguir su ritmo. Todo estaba en espera de James y del la pequeña caja en sus manos. 

"Trata de herirla y lo pagarás." Lestat habló desde la puerta. 

"Supongo que me las tendré que ver contigo..." respondió desafiante James. Pero en tono de burla. "Soy tu invitado LaRue, no me obligues a ser descortés." 

"No queremos tu muerte. Entrega tu poder y nosotros nos haremos cargo de lo demás." Replicó Lestat sin rodeos. 

"De eso se trata todo, no es así?" James no se había movido de su lugar, pasó sus manos pesadamente sobre su cabellera. 

"Querrá tu corazón cuando se entere. Alain puede detenerla. Si te perdemos todo se acaba." 

_Lo tiene desde hace mucho_, pensó amargamente James, "Para obtener mi poder tendrá que matarme. Así lo dice el pacto..." 

"Hay otra manera... entrégalo a mi." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Las explicaciones de Forsoise y de Lily se habían quedado cortas en cuanto los visitantes vieron la magnitud del festival de invierno en Lathres, todo giraba alrededor de coloridos y brillantes fuegos pirotécnicos, cientos de máscaras y tantos tipos de comida que la mayoría tuvo que asistir a los comedores varios días, había muchos comerciantes, en especial de oro. Aunque no era un metal muy preciado entre magos tanto como entre muggles, tenía buena demanda en esas fechas. Algunos establecimientos de la calle principal permanecían abiertos las 24 horas, sobre todo los que vendían ropas y máscaras. 

Lily había salido con una gargantilla de rubíes y esmeraldas la primer noche, no pudo evitar que Vieth lo comprara, había argumentado que resaltaba su mirada y daba vida a su cabello. También salió con un par de sombreros de lo más extraños, unos bolsos repletos de chocolates y unas esculturas de hielo que cantaban. 

Perdió de vista a James por esos días, y la verdad estaba pasando tan buenos momentos al lado de Vieth que le importaba poco. Tampoco había visto mucho a Remì, sólo algunas noches cuando iba a visitarla. Poco a poco la había convencido de tomar parte en el festival, y tenía expectativas al baile que se realizaría antes. Se había topado con Forsoise repetidas ocasiones, y en cada una de ellas llevaba a un chico nuevo a su lado, en calidad de 'Carguero' de todas sus compras. 

"Qué dice de probar este?" Preguntaba Vieth al llegar al lugar de las competencias de muñecos de nieve. 

"Genial, que me darás si gano?" preguntó divertida. 

"Es una sorpresa..." 

"De acuerdo, espera y observa." Caminó decidida hacia campo abierto. Donde pudo distinguir a varios conocidos. 

"Señorita Evans." Saludó cortésmente el primero. 

"Potter!?" 

"Hola." Dijeron momentos después Richard y Sirius detrás. "Qué gusto verte Lily, no he podido montar a ese caballo rejego." Continuó Sirius. "Pero lo he sustituido con algo más acorde a mi." 

"Un pony..." Añadió discretamente Richard. 

"Caballo miniatura si no te importa." Sirius respondió herido. 

"Listos para comenzar?" dijo repentinamente James. "Esto es sin magia, así que veré que porquerías harás Paddie..." Se volvió a la pelirroja. "Suerte Lily." Dijo en voz baja. 

"Hey! Por que a mi no me deseas suerte!" 

"Porque tu eres un caso perdido!" levantó la voz al acercarse a Richard, que por seguridad, permanecía algunos pasos retirado. "Me gustaría que Remus estuviera aquí," le dijo. "Rodaría de la risa en cuanto viera lo que Sirius hará." 

"Yo no estaría tan seguro de que lo haría por Sirius..." .Richard añadió. Sonrió para si. "Por que no esperamos a ver lo que los demás harán?" 

En los últimos días James y Richard habían llegado a una especie de tregua, James había decidido que hablarían con Lily al regreso de las vacaciones. Sería lo mejor, no valía la pena desperdiciar los últimos días con ella... 

En media hora Sirius anunció haber acabado. Los otros dos aurores se acercaron y prácticamente analizaron la figura como si tuvieran rayos X, "Debes admitirlo James..." fueron las palabras de Richard. 

"Es buena Sirius..." finalizó James, sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras. Mientras Richard tomaba una fotografía de Sirius junto a su muñeco de nieve. 

"Claro que lo es... en cuanto veas la de Babyred se lo que dirás..." 

"Cuál es?" 

"Ésa..." señaló con el brazo. 

"Esa es Lily." Señaló James. 

"Lo que está a su lado idiota." 

"Eso!... esooo..." 

Lily había logrado un excelente... nada. Lo más cercano a parecer un muñeco de nieve era el sombrero y las dos ramitas secas de los lados. 

"No te molestes... te lo dije." Habló Richard. Tomando una foto de Lily, junto a la plasta de nieve a su lado. "Lo llamaría arte abstracto. Sus manos son mejores en el piano... no lo crees?" 

"Eso es definitivo..." Después de todo había algo que la Princesita no podía hacer... James se tragó la risa en cuanto vio acercarse a Lestat con un muñeco de felpa en la mano. Se lo entregó a Lily junto a un beso bien plantado en la mejilla. Pero antes que pudiera hacer algo una carta cayó a sus pies. El correo lo había encontrado. 

_Corazón de bruja _

Querido Leon: 

Me da gusto recibir otra de sus cartas... Nos complace informarle que ha habido una tremenda aceptación por parte de nuestras lectoras hacia su carta pidiendo desesperadamente ser amado, tiene 137 respuestas esperando ser leídas; como usted comprenderá es imposible mandarlas todas vía lechuza, así que le hemos creado un apartado postal en nuestras oficinas. 

Nada me daría más gusto que conocer en persona al hombre que ha sido capaz de expresar en una carta todo lo que significa para él el amor... 

Atentamente,   
Marianne Walsh, jefa editorial 

"SIRIUS GAYLORD BLACK! LO VOLVISTE A HACER PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL! TRAE DE VUELTA TU INMENSO Y HELADO TRASERO EN ESTE INSTANTE!" 

"Gaylord?..." 

Sirius había volteado a ver al chico con una combinación de rabia y ofuscación en el rostro (además de una venita que se empezaba a poner de un color preocupante en su frente)... algo muy diferente a la sonrisa que había estado portando... a su lado, una chica dio un grito de horror, otra cayó desmayada... 

... y una brisa de viento helado y hostil recorrió la zona... 

"Gaylord!?" 

"Le pasa algo?" Preguntó James. 

Vieth estaba tratando de contenerse para no soltar una descortés carcajada. Que para variar le estaba tomando toda la fuerza. Permanecía callado y en un momento se tiró al suelo. 

"Señorita Evans?" 

"GAY-Lord?" continuaba repitiéndose la pelirroja. 

"Aún no lo asimila. No la culpo, no cualquiera lo hace..." dijo comprensivamente James. 

"Ya lo creo, detrás de ti hay dos chicas colapsadas, unos cinco chicos a tu derecha con ganas de tener otro par de pulmones y frente a ti se aproxima Sirius con el rostro de un Black completamente desquiciado... mi primera recomendación es correr..." añadió Richard. 

"Podrías detenerlo un poco? Parece que el coraje le ha desentumido el cuerpo." 

"No hay problema. Pero tendrás que ajustar cuentas con él de todos modos." 

"Esperaré a que se le baje un poco. No quise decir su segundo nombre, no a propósito." 

"Nadie querría..." Vieth alcanzó a pronunciar sus primeras palabras audibles... 

"Menos de 10 segundos para que llegue" anunció Richard, "... si vas a correr será mejor que sea YA!" 

James no necesitó que se lo volvieran a repetir. Salió disparado del lugar. Con Sirius muy cerca de los talones. 

"Creo que tendré que hacer otro de esos encantamientos masivos, eso no lo olvidarán fácil..."*suspiro* 

"En serio Gaylord es un nombre?" Dijo Lily observando la carrera de los dos aurores. 

"Si Lil, cuando la palabra gay aún se podía aplicar a los hombres... umm... normales. Nos vamos? Hace un frío del infierno." 

"En el infierno hace calor Cariño." 

"Lo que sea, quiero una de esas tazas de cocoa y canela que prepara Madame Hauser. Vienes Les?" 

"Los dejaremos fuera?" preguntó la chica. 

"No te preocupes, cuando estén lo suficientemente helados regresarán..." Vieth trataba de recuperar el aire a bocanadas... la risa le había arrancado algunas lágrimas. 

"... O se quedarán haciendo unas magníficas esculturas de hielo..." Richard continuó caminando a su lado de vuelta al castillo. Visiblemente divertido. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Los días pasaban como el viento, tan breves como el sol de invierno y tan vacíos como sus noches. 

Eran escasas las primeras horas de la madrugada en Suiza y ya podía oírse alboroto en la majestuosa propiedad. La servidumbre salía a los patios, a las distintas azoteas, a los incontables jardines y muchas más a las cocinas. 

Que decir de los huéspedes? 

Ellos permanecían dormidos en la comodidad de sus habitaciones. Todos menos uno, que se paseaba por los estantes de la biblioteca desde hacía algunas noches. 

"Sé que estaba aquí." Se repetía una vez más. "Rollos, maldiciones, magia prohibida en brujos menores, hechizos aturdidores- no. Tenía otro titulo..." 

"Puedo ayudarle en algo señor Sinacroft?" Dijo Maydeline. Recién llegada. 

"Oh!- May, sabes que ya no uso ese apellido. Además seguimos siendo amigos no? Me gusta como dices mi nombre." Respondió con una encantadora sonrisa. 

La chica contestó con una sonrisa. "Ahora te has vuelto la cabeza de la familia. Pensé que debía tratarte de otra manera... Puedo ayudarte?" 

"Recuerdas si pàpa separó los libros de magia antigua?" 

"Algún tema en especial?" 

"Las doce familias." 

La chica se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras fruncía el entrecejo. Pensaba. 

"Todo lo referente a las doce familias está en los estantes bajo el suelo; supongo que fue donde buscaste primero. Necesito algo menos general..." 

"Hechizos de hurto. Hurto de magia." 

"... familias, hurto de poderes..." 

"Existe un libro. Pero no puedo recordar su nombre... Estaba en avalones y-" 

La expresión de la chica se volvió seria. Los ojos se le iluminaron ante un recuerdo. "Sígueme." 

"Qué sucede?" 

"El señor Sinacroft tenía muchos escritos de investigación. Recuerdo que se paseaba en las madrugadas por la biblioteca como tu lo has estado haciendo..." La suave luz del candelabro en su mano daba la impresión de que había envejecido repentinamente. "... Llevaba libros todas las noches, algunos nunca regresaron. Tal vez permanezcan en su habitación... Remì... puedo preguntar algo?" 

"A que viene eso? Somos amigos no?" 

"Que clase de magia has estado practicando sobre Lily estos últimos días?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Señorita Fairy, podría pasarme la jalea?!" 

"Por supuesto Annie" respondió al momento de tomar el tarro. 

"No está emocionada? La señorita Forsoise me ha dicho que la fiesta de esta noche será genial. He conseguido un vestido que es un sueño en una de las boutiques del centro-" 

_Por Dios, que pare ya!_, pensaba Lily mientras asentía a la chica. Se enteró de todos los pormenores de la velada de esa noche y del tipo de atuendos que las chicas habían elegido. 

"Y cómo vestirá usted?" Fue lo siguiente que pudo captar después de un rato de pláticas sin sentido. "Apuesto que será tan sofisticada como siempre." Lisonjeó la chica. 

"Seré sólo Lily." Se paró de la mesa. 

"Ohhhh! La señorita Nya irá vestida de Lily!" 

Lily se retiró entre los ecos del salón, que no dejaban de repetir el tema de todos desde el desayuno. El baile de la noche previa al viernes de esperanza estaba lleno de expectación. Sería el primero desde la llegada, pero más parecía que lo que iba a acontecer sería el concurso de Miss Mundo Mágico por la competencia por ser la más bella de las chicas del baile. Se rumoraba que Heather Lambert, una Ravenclaw de sexto, había comprado no menos de ocho vestuarios diferentes y miles de galeones en joyería. 

Lily no estaba tan emocionada como en otras fechas. El baile de aperitivo siempre lo daba una de las familias importantes del lugar. El año que le tocaba a los Sinacroft falleció Christine. 

"Supongo que después de todo los vestidos servirán-" Dijo para si. 

"Acaso lo dudabas?" 

"Richard!?" la chica había dado un salto repentino. "Cómo hiciste eso!? No te sentí llegar!" 

"Magia..." dibujó su clásica sonrisa pícara. 

"Supongo que si tonto." Dijo como si fuera obvio. "Ya tienes disfraz?" 

"Por supuesto. Es sorpresa. Lo que no puedo decir de ti, conozco todos tus vestidos." 

"Oh no Monsieur Remì... _Usted_ podría llevarse la sorpresa..." salió corriendo divertida. 

"No tienes que decirlo. Basta con que de un vistazo a su pelirroja cabecita Mademoiselle." Corrió tras ella. 

Era una suerte que las salidas principales estuvieran desiertas, porque no hubo testigos de la persecución que pasó por la sala de armas, el solarium, y los pasillos hasta las recámaras principales. Lily corría muy rápido, y Richard lo lamentaba al subir los últimos escalones. Estaba exhausto. 

"Que ha pasado Monsieur Casier. Pensé que el entrenamiento de aurores incluía entrenamiento físico." Inició Lily. Perfectamente claro. 

"Algunas veces. Pero sa- sabes que... nos enseñan co- como última opción?" estaba tirado sobre las escaleras, jadeando. 

"Qué?" preguntó extrañada. 

"ESTO!" y la jaló de las piernas haciendo que cayera cerca de él. 

"Eso no fue justo!" Lily reía. Alain la estaba atrapando con las manos en el suelo. 

"Se llama astucia Cariño. No confíes en el enemigo incluso cuando lo ves en el suelo." 

"Reglas de guerra?" 

"Reglas de un Sinacroft." 

No se percataron que desde el otro extremo del pasillo, justo detrás del enorme candelabro, una puerta se abría. James salía de su habitación para el desayuno cuando se topó con la peculiar escena. Perdió el color y las fuerzas. Una pelirroja yacía en el suelo riendo, con su amado sobre el vientre. _Por que te afecta James, los sabes ya..._ se repetía una y otra vez cuando sus puertas volvían a cerrarse silenciosamente frente a sus perdidos ojos azules. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

La noche era perfecta. Los jardines se habían adornado de miles de luces y esculturas de hielo, se habían hecho arcos de rosas, orquídeas y muèrdago también; pero éstos adornaban el interior de Blossoming Bleu, así como otras flores. La sala se hallaba llena al llegar las nueve, principalmente de chicos, que parecían aguardar impacientes a las chicas que aún no bajaban. Todos estaban pendientes de las escaleras principales. 

Valió la espera, muchas de las chicas que bajaban arrancaban un –ohhh- colectivo por parte de la población masculina. Muchas vestían como hadas, otras habían optado por vestir femeninamente como elfos (A/N: imagínenlas con togas), con coronas de flores y brazaletes de metales preciosos. Hubo una que otra vestida como personajes muggles, podían encontrarse desde lo medieval hasta lo patéticamente futurista; o desde un gato hasta alguien que se creía pavorreal. 

El salón cayó en silencio una vez más. Por las escaleras bajaba la más bella de las mujeres. La rodeaba un brillo especial, y la mayoría de los chicos no podían ni parpadear. Vestía de blanco, y usaba una máscara exquisita en piedras cristalinas. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros en caireles negros, desde un medio rollo en lo alto de su cabeza. La delicada tela abrazándola parecía flotar a su caminar así como el par de alas en su espalda. 

"Mi ángel" dijo alguien. "Debe ser una diosa" otro siguió. "O el demonio más bello que jamás haya visto" 

Murmullos crecieron a medida que descendía la extraña. Que no podía evitar una sonrisa cuando veía las miradas clavadas en ella. Incluso Heather Lambert, que había terminado como una sexy mariposa de alas de seda, debía admitirlo. 

"Que el baile de comienzo!" 

Música empezaba a llenar el ambiente, y parejas empezaban a formarse. La esencia de la noche: bailar entre extraños. 

Empezaba una suave melodía (A/N: estoy pensando en sonata in G minor, de Bach) con el que el sonido de la flauta daba una atmósfera de tranquilidad. Los ojos azules del soldado que aguardaba las escaleras se habían perdido en la música, no se dio cuenta del dragón blanco que se le acercaba. 

"Esa chica vestida de ángel seguro que supo hacerlo. Se ve fantástica." Inició. El chico bajo la máscara había logrado la representación del animal. Su espalda y la especie de falda que representaba la cola estaban cubierto de pequeñas escamas tornasoles, así como gran parte de sus brazos, piernas y cuello. Su pecho desnudo y las demás partes sin escamas habían sido pintadas de un blanco cremoso. Mediante alguna clase de hechizo había conseguido lograr que sus pies y manos adquirieran la forma de garras. Y desde el casco-máscara que llevaba cubriéndole el rostro hasta la espalda baja podían observarse lujosos accesorios en oro. Un dragón blanco era uno de los mitos que vivían en Avalon, por lo que ocasionalmente se les llamaba así a los miembros de la familia Myrrdhin. 

"Seguro que si, lo mismo piensan los otros cien chicos a su alrededor." El soldado respondió sin dar mucha importancia. 

"Que dices de ti? Un soldado es algo común, mucho." Dio un sorbo a su copa. 

"No soy un soldado, soy el Cascanueces. Acaso tu madre no te contaba cuentos de pequeño?" 

"No, murió." 

"Lo lamento." 

"Yo debería. La verdad no la llegué a conocer. Pero fui criada por otra estupenda mujer-" el dragón prosiguió sin gota de remordimiento. 

"-Basta. Sé lo que sigue." 

"Ya somos dos." Sonrió un poco. "Vieth espera por Lily. Me pregunto que le toma tanto tiempo. May y cinco chicas más subieron a ayudarle." 

"No entiendo el tipo de amor que sientes por Lily. Dices amarla pero no te importa que Vieth sea tan obvio." 

"Tu también lo eres estimado James. Oh- ahí viene! Ea! Le- Merlín ven aquí!" gritó ondeando la mano en lo alto. 

Merlín lo vio. 

"No crees que vestir así es algo imprudente?" dijo al dragón cuando llegó. 

"Esta noche no soy humano, mucho menos un Sinacroft; además Merlín era rubio." Señalaba la larga cabellera del enmascarado. "Puedo probarlo!" Añadió al ver la mirada del ofendido. 

Algo captó la mirada de Merlín cuando se disponía a dar respuesta. "Sabes desde que edad asistirían a este baile?" preguntó en vez. 

"Catorce. Igual que Hogwarts. Por-" La pregunta murió en lo labios cuando volvió también la vista. En el descanso principal se hallaba una dulce niña, que no alcanzaría los diez años. Su cabello era liso y corto a la barbilla. Sus bellos ojos verdes contrastaban con la pigmentación de su piel rosa y su cabello plata. Estaba prácticamente cubierta en flores, desde la suave corona de margaritas y nardos en su cabeza hasta el filo de su blanca toga. "-Ohh" 

James fue quien se adelantó hacia la pequeña. "Quieres saber un secreto?" 

La niña asintió con una sonrisa. 

"No soy un soldado..." dijo James. 

"Lo sé señor. Es cascanueces." Se ganó la mirada de asombro del chico. "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Primavera." Hizo una pequeña reverencia al chico. 

Le arrancó una sonrisa. "Dime Primavera, que te trae por aquí?" 

"Vine a bailar." Contestó rápidamente con su sonrisa infantil. 

James no podía estar más extrañado y a la vez maravillado de la ternura que le inspiraba Primavera. "Entonces..." se irguió frente a ella, "me concedería el honor de esta pieza, mi dulce Primavera?" 

"No señor Cascanueces." Dijo al empezar a mirar sus pies nerviosa. "Espero a mis hermanas." 

"Hermanas?" 

"Ahí viene! Hermana! Hermana!" Salió corriendo a los escalones que llegaban al descanso por la derecha. Cascanueces se dio cuenta que corría descalza hacia una exuberante morena. 

James tenía los ojos de plato. La 'hermana' de la niña no podía ser más diferente. Mientras se acercaba James pudo observar que no era el único que se había dado cuenta de su presencia; varios chicos de la pista se volvían a verla. Tendría unos veinte. Vestía de rojo, la tela de su largo atuendo abrazaba cada una de sus curvas; mientras que su cuello, hombros y espalda permanecían libres. Su rostro era interesante, nada lo cubría. Sus ojos eran de un ámbar cristalino, y parecía que uno podía perderse en ellos. Sus cabellos cienfuego, permanecían flotando en suaves ondas sobre su cabeza. 

Dragón y Merlín se miraron uno al otro, realizando algo. 

"No deberías dejar que tu hermanita ande sola, el lugar es muy grande-" Inició el joven. 

"-Acaso me vas a regañar?" respondió irritada la chica. "Primavera ya tiene edad para saber lo que hace." 

"Lo lamento yo-" Sipe, definitivamente diferente. Lo que le inspiraba esta chica era cercano al miedo y en cierta manera le encendía la sangre. Unas semanas antes la hubiera tomado a la fuerza, como lo había intentado con Lily. Pero habían descubierto la causa del problema, alguien había estado envenenando el agua con una poción que aumentaba el grado de las emociones; tanto en Hogwarts como en el Ministerio. 

"Soy _Lirio_." Continuó seductoramente. "Cuál es tu nombre Cascanueces?" Se le acercaba peligrosamente. 

"Eh- Primavera! Quisieras bailar conmigo?" 

"Lo lamento, señor Cascanueces. El señor dragón me lo ha pedido." Decía la niña que corría escaleras abajo. 

"Yo estoy libre, caballero. Si lo desea-" Continuó la chica de los ojos ámbar posando su mano en su pecho. 

"Creo que el caballero no tiene deseos de bailar Mademoiselle. Me permitiría ser su acompañante?" Se apresuró Merlín. 

La chica asintió embelesada. Este era tan guapo como el soldadito de plomo. -Cascanueces- Lo que sea! 

"Quién demonios era esa? Espero que no la tenga de alumna." Dijo el cascanueces, que se había quedado nuevamente solo. "Me pregunto-" 

"Hola!" detrás de él había llegado alguien más. El saludo había logrado que el corazón le diera un salto de proporciones olímpicas. Cayó de espaldas. 

Un par de ojos olivo lo encontraron. "Esta bien?" le extendieron una delicada mano. 

"Por supuesto. Gracias." Ya de pie pudo ver de quien se trataba. Una chica como de su edad, de piel clara (como amarillenta) y vestida de colores sin vida. "Ahhhh- tu debes ser la tercer hermana- déjame adivinar... Maple? Roble?... Otoño?" 

"La última estuvo cerca." Contestó tranquilamente. "Estío. Mi nombre es Estío." 

"Yo soy-" 

"Cascanueces." Se volvió a adelantar. 

"Cómo es que lo saben?" 

"A nuestra madre le encanta esa historia." Respondió mirando al suelo. Se veía triste. 

James extendió su brazo. "Me permite?" 

A Estío el rostro se le iluminó por un momento. Su delicada sonrisa, parecía contagiar todo su cuerpo con una falsa vitalidad. Portaba un vestido ocre de falda de organiza bordada traslúcida, lo que hacía mostrar sus piernas. Toda la bastilla estaba hecha de hojas secas de distintos árboles. Parecía que su cabello había sido peinado con barro en la base de su cuello y su cabeza vestida por una gran corona de hojas de maple. Su piel era seca, parecía como si estuviera muriendo. Estío no tenía la vitalidad de sus otras dos hermanas; y James la sentía de distinta manera: le inspiraba melancolía. 

_ No soy flor que pueda alegrar tu corazón  
Tampoco septiembre que pueda derretirte con su lluvia  
Que puedo ser que no sea el estío que siento en tu presencia?  
Que puedo ser para verme eterno en ti?  
_

Bailaron toda la velada. Lirio fue una de las chicas más peleadas, junto con ángel, y la pequeña Primavera. James había pasado momentos agradables con las tres hermanas, incluso con la impetuosa Lirio. Disfrutó los momentos con Estío, a pesar de sus pocas ganas de entablar conversación. La madrugada llegaba, y muy pocos quedaban en las pista, James bailaba con Primavera, a quien sostenía en sus brazos dormida (A/N: la niña se había negado a retirarse, sin bailar una última vez con James), Estío bailaba abrazada de Dragón y Merlín vigilaba con la mirada cada movimiento de Lirio. 

"Cascanueces?" La niña habló en susurros. 

"Dime Primavera" la abrazó tiernamente. 

"Podrías hacer algo por mi?" 

"Sólo pídelo." 

"Baila con mi hermana. Ella siempre está triste." 

"Ya lo he hecho Princesa. Estío está ocupada con el señor Dragón." 

"No es ella. Es mi otra hermana, la he visto observándote." 

Tragó saliva. "Escucha, Lirio-" 

"-No es Lirio. Invierno está triste, igual que mamá." 

_Una cuarta hermana?_ "Por que no la vi cuando ustedes llegaron?" 

"No le gusta que la vean. Siempre se oculta." 

"Y donde debo buscar?" 

*Bostezo* "En tu corazón Cascanueces..." volvió a caer dormida. 

El chico se quedó pasmado en medio de la pista, con la niña en brazos. Cómo se supone que iba a encontrar a esa chica? 

_ Podría ser la hoja de roble que no envejece  
Pero tu no eres suelo fértil  
Podría ser el sol abrasador que regresa cada mañana  
Pero no eres de verano breve luna  
Podría ser estrella (pero no eres cielo)  
... Lágrima de tu tristeza (pero no eres sentimiento)...  
_

El día se veía cada vez más cerca. Por una de las ventanas entraba un rayo de luz. El Cascanueces lo vio. Así como el recorrido que seguía el haz. Justo a la estatua de una Venus contigua a la chimenea. Era maravilloso los colores que adoptaba ese rincón, era como un caleidoscopio. Decidió acercarse. Y alcanzó a tomar de la muñeca a la sombra que trató de ocultarse a su paso. 

No había duda de algo. Era la cuarta hermana. Lo supo en cuanto hizo contacto con ella. Sintió ganas de llorar por una infinita tristeza que lo invadía. Pero decidió hacerle frente con una gran sonrisa. "Tu debes ser Invierno." 

_ Podría ser tantas cosas por ti  
Incluso el bosque que duerme a tu paso  
_

La extraña salió a la luz. Era una chica de unos 16, su figura lo podía decir. Llevaba una máscara de rostro completo, que dibujaba un rostro feliz. Estaba vestida en un blanco azuloso, un vestido de corte imperial, bastante sencillo. Una gasa blanca salía de la unión del peto hasta el suelo, y sobre ella miles de diminutos cristales iban en aumento hasta su bastilla. El peto sólo cubría el busto y parte de la espalda media, ya que el resto del pecho y la espalda permanecían descubiertas; dos largos guantes cubrían sus manos hasta muy arriba del antebrazo, los cuales terminaban en dos especies de grilletes de cristal y oro. Su cabello ondulado era blanco, sujeto por una corona enorme de cristal y bordes en oro, el cabello estaba adornado con lazos de azul por aquí y por allá. 

_ Podría tanto  
Pero no la azul sonrisa que quiero de tu rostro  
Ni el cristalino fulgor de tus ojos  
Ni el frío que abraza tu piel  
O la tiara que corona tu triste cabellera  
_

La chica asintió. Lentamente James acercó su mano para retirar la máscara. Ella lo detuvo. Algo extraño pasaba. James estaba dejando de ser él mismo otra vez. Estaba sintiendo algo dentro. Algo familiar. Alguien familiar. 

Dio un paso atrás. Hizo una reverencia. "Me permite el honor de esta pieza?" No esperó una respuesta que seguramente sería negativa (por la poca disposición de la chica). 

"No hay música. Lo siento." Respondió la chica tratando de huir después de unos segundos en sus brazos. James había conseguido atraparla. Y había olvidado el detalle de la música. 

"Eso puede arreglarse." Tomó su varita y pronunció un encantamiento rápido. La orquesta comenzó una melodía. (A/N: tengo en mente la de Invierno –las cuatro estaciones- de Vivaldi, el allegro o como se llame.) 

No bailaron. Sólo quedaron viendo los ojos del otro a la entrada de cada ráfaga de luz. El viento de próxima tormenta azotaba sobre los ventanales y muy pronto irrumpió en la atmósfera, logrando arrancar aquel rostro alegre bajo el cual la chica ocultaba el propio. 

James la miró impactado. La música cesó en ese momento. 

_ Entonces déjame ser tu aliento  
Déjame ser el suave beso que persigue tus secos labios  
Déjame ser la nieve, que a tu paso  
Sea capaz de florecer las más bellas rosas  
Cuyos rojos pétalos representen  
La transformación de tu alma en primavera  
_

"Eres preciosa..." Fue lo único que Cascanueces pudo decir. "Debí suponerlo... Lily..."   
  
  
  
  


~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

Gracias por esperar todo este tiempo. Acaso pensaron que abandonaría mi preciado fic? Jamás! Espero apurarme con el que sigue, de todos modos en compensaciòn este chap ha salido de casi 30 hojas. Se aburrieron de leer? Yo sè que al menos se fastidiaron, y eso que mi propòsito era llegar al festival de invierno... pero bueno... 

Recuerdan la primer parte? Una que decía _ La princesa está triste, la princesa..._ eso es parte de una poesìa, no me lo he inventado yo, se llama Sonatina y vale la pena leerla, su autor se llama Gustavo Adolfo Bèquer. Y la parte de Gaylord muchos la recordaràn de 'meet the parents' (olvidé cual es el título al español), la peli de Ben Stiler. Creo que eso es lo ùnico que he 'tomado prestado'. 

Por esta ocasiòn solo voy a mencionar a los reviewers, pero saben que les agradezco (y les mando besos!) por el aguante con esto. You Rock! 

Gaby, Carlita_Heart, Drydex Slytherin, Jeru (2), Gin-Gin (2), Mint Potter, Cathy, Katie Lupin, Jessica (2), Mena!, Catty_Shenka, Alpha, Lalwen de Black, Myrtle (ya estamos de buenas verdad?), Melianay, Hinkypunk, Lucìa, Arwen-Magic16. 

Disculpen si los acentos andan al revès, aún no me acostumbro a que en este teclado el otro acento está en otro dedo. Seeya! 


	24. Extraños en la noche

**_Disclaimer:_** Ya saben quien es la mastermind aquí, rite? Bien, para los que no, JKR rocks!

Me he dado cuenta que enojarse con lo que ffnet haga con mi html sale de sobra (por eso es que ahora oigo musica clásica, hay que relajarse)... tengo ojeras y una deficiencia de vitamina C que ha hecho que mi madre haga que me empaquete dos frascos enteritos de pastillas de sabores... lo que no ayuda a mi gastritis... ni a mi sentido del gusto (las de limón me sacan gestos cuando olvido que no se deben morder)... en fin, trato de que esto no sólo se lea bonito, sino que se vea bonito, aguántense con lo demás.

Alguien más se quiere quejar de algo? Uníos a la causa! (pero dejen review)

"Eres preciosa..." Fue lo único que pudo decir. "Debí suponerlo... Lily..." 

**_Capítulo 24 – Extraños en la noche_**

La mañana había llegado con sólo dos personas en el salón, las cortinas blancas como la nieve del exterior se movían con la fuerza del viento que entraba por el gran ventanal. El interior estaba helado: dos extraños se encontraban tan cerca uno del otro que casi podían sentir su respiración, que distaba de ser cálida. La orquesta había perdido el conjuro, el único sonido que rompía la fría escena era la tempestad que se avecinaba.

"En verdad lo crees, no es así?" Respondió en un momento Invierno. Se separó de James para recoger su máscara algunos metros distante. "En verdad me sientes como ella..."

"Lily que-"

"-No soy Lily." Interrumpió la chica del helado rostro. Sus cristalinos ojos grises centelleaban al volver a vista hacia la máscara en sus manos. "Desearía serlo. Tal vez así podría sentir la alegría de Primavera, la fuerza de Lirio; o la felicidad que embarga a Estío cada vez que siente el corazón de otros..."

"De que hablas?" James habló confundido. Era tan parecida a Lily, o tal vez fue su secreto deseo de encontrarla entre la multitud. Ahora que lo pensaba, cada una de las hermanas tenían algo que le resultaba familiar, la sonrisa de Primavera, el porte de Lirio y la dulce mirada de Estío... todo... pero que encontraba de Invierno? Tenía un rostro hermoso, pero sus ojos no tenían la chispa que encontraba en los de Estío, ni sus caderas la arrogancia de los movimientos de Lirio, ni siquiera una sonrisa que compensara la inocencia de Primavera.

"Primavera heredó esa parte del corazón que vive, Lirio el apasionado, Estío el compasivo... y yo..." Soltó una sonrisa irónica. "...Yo sólo tengo esta máscara; y todos mis sueños dormidos..." Con el movimiento de su mano la música se reanudó. Tocando una pieza llena de tristeza. Le extendió la mano a James, quien se apresuró a tomarla.

"Por que me pareces tan familiar?" James dijo, daban algunos giros ligeros al compás de la melodía.

"Soy aquella que permanece escondida. Solía hundirme en mi máscara y en mis pensamientos, nunca me quejé por ello. Hasta hace algún tiempo, cuando mi corazón se dio cuenta que sentía dolor..."

"Tristeza." Interrumpió James nuevamente. "Siente tristeza." La tomaba suavemente de la cintura, después de una media vuelta.

Invierno se volvió a verlo con el rostro inexpresivo. "La tristeza lo está matando. Lamento que te afectara así." 

Eso era... _la tristeza le era familiar_...

James la tomó por la barbilla. "Levántala. Déjame ver tus ojos." Le indicó, la chica hizo lo que pidió. "No nos dejes caer." James continuó mirándola directamente. "No dejes que la sombra opaque la belleza de tu rostro. Tampoco una tonta máscara."

"Ninguna de las dos lo hace." Fue la sorpresiva respuesta de la chica. "Viví en paz con lo que tenía, hasta que me di cuenta que esa persona existía..." se separó de él. Hizo su camino a las escaleras.

"Invierno?" llamó James viéndola alcanzar el primer peldaño. "Que parte del corazón recibiste tu?"

"... La fragilidad del corazón que ama..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He venido desde lejos pa-g-a que me salgan con éstas tonte-g-ías, _c'est impossible_. Exclamaba una mujer en las afueras del único hostal que se había dicho tenía habitaciones. "Hice rese-g-vaciones hace un mes!"

"Yo hace dos meses!"

"Po-rr- que of-rr-ecen las habitaciones que no tienen! Quie-rr-o mi dine-rr-o!"

Por todo Lathres se veían situaciones similares a la llegada de la noche de esperanza, el pueblo estaba inundado de extranjeros que no encontraban un lugar para hospedarse. Muchos terminaron tendiendo extravagantes tiendas de campaña con chimeneas incluidas a las afueras del pueblo, algunos pagaron altas tarifas por permanecer dentro del pueblo, en casas particulares, y otros más decidieron que sería mejor volver al comienzo del evento... benditos polvos flu...

Las tiendas de telas y accesorios estaban abarrotadas, y no había una costurera libre en todo el lugar, así como estéticas, o joyerías con algo distinto a mancuernillas. Lathres era un bello lugar con aire de pueblo de tempranos 1900, decían que la primavera nunca acababa en él, a pesar de encontrarse en lo más crudo del invierno. Tal como el camino a Blossoming Bleu, las calles en él lucían un fresco adoquín color cereza, y a pesar del frío podían verse las más bellas flores adornando maceteros por todo el lugar. Los balcones de las casas del centro, las más antiguas, tenían entretejidos en las barandas flores de distintos colores y aromas.

En las ventanas y puertas de muchos establecimientos en el camino al atrio principal se podía leer el mismo letrero:

_Bienvenido a Lathres, orgulloso Día de la Esperanza._

Podía resultar curioso no ver personas caminando por las calles al medio día. O palomas revolotear en el atrio de la iglesia, o el repicar de las campanas que anunciaban misa... Hoy no era un día cualquiera, hoy era el viernes de esperanza, hoy era el día que la alineación de Marte y Venus, y las constelaciones de Andrómeda y Sagitario, se veían como una misma estrella. Un día que sólo era especial cada siete años.

La fuente del atrio principal, con sus cuatro manzanas a la redonda habían sido ocultadas mediante un hechizo. Sólo se veía el desfile de personas llevando con ayuda de sus varitas, pesadas tarimas y algunos instrumentos. Entraban y salían, durante el día entero.

"Cuanto cuestan estas zapatillas?" preguntaba una chica en el los establecimientos cercanos.

"Me lo puede envolver para regalo?"

"Me lo llevo!" hablaba alguien.

"Lo tendrá en otro número?" una chica pedía un nuevo tono de tinte.

"Cuál es el precio?" un joven preguntaba tiendas después por un anillo de piedras de río.

"Seda de viuda negra, finamente trabajada, siete galeones la vara, no encontrará alguna mejor." 

"Máscaras recién llegadas de París!" ofrecía una mujer. "Aprovechen! Sólo son 16!" 

"Nuestros artesanos han hecho piezas únicas y de inigualable calidad!" gritaba un hombre de escasa estatura.  
  
  
James se paseaba por el pueblo sin algún interés particular. Observaba divertido cómo dos chicas se peleaban por el mismo velo mientras que otra rechazaba otro igual. Había una tienda de vestidos más adelante, del que había oído, casi todas las estudiantes de Hogwarts habían ido. Decidió entrar.

Era un establecimiento amplio. Estaba abarrotado de personas y en el ambiente era tal y como recordaba la sala de Madame Trelawey, el aire que se respiraba estaba lleno de especias y sándalo.

Un mago regordete y con espeso bigote se acercó. "Puedo ayudarle?" dijo.

"Solo estoy dando un vistazo. He oído que varias de las estudiantes de Hogwarts han comprado aquí. Tiene ropa buena." Respondió educadamente James.

"Nos queda poco. Pero en unos momentos abriremos el segundo embarque..." el hombre parecía pensar algo. "Puedo preguntar algo?"

"Por supuesto."

"Qué usará para esta noche?" continuó con cierto brillo en los ojos.

"Esto..." Era el turno de James para dudar la respuesta. Había decidido no participar en el evento, se había aclarado a si mismo que no quería encontrar a nadie. _Nadie que no sea Lily_... su corazón le decía. 

_Y no sería Lily_... su cerebro le gritaba.

"Es lo que pensé!" exclamó alegremente el hombre de baja estatura. "Sabe algo? En este pueblo me dicen que tengo un don para conocer a futuras parejas. Y hoy ha venido una chica-"

"-Pare..." cortó James suavemente.

"Muchacho..." El hombrecillo percibió perfectamente lo que le estaba pasando al chico frente a él. "Heridas frescas eh?"

"Ella no siente lo mismo."

"Más razón para participar, si no encuentras pareja por lo menos pasarás un buen rato. Sígueme." Comenzó a abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre. "Vamos!"

James lo siguió.

Llegaron al taller de costura en la trastienda. Había muchos tipos de tela y máquinas de coser que cosían por si solas. Más adelante había una pequeña bodega con cientos de atuendos envueltos en cuero, y el señor se detuvo frente a un estante particularmente pequeño y empezó a mirar entre los trajes en él con el ceño fruncido. Revolvía entre algunos.

"Éste!" dijo alegre. "Sabía que estaba hecho para alguien." Revoloteaba uno de los envoltorios en cuero. "La chica vino muy temprano, fue la primer cliente. Reduje algunas tallas y levanté su escote. Es un vestido excepcional, como nunca había visto alguno." Añadió mientras se ocupaba desenvolviendo el paquete. "Y ahora que te veo sé que es _ella_..."

"Cómo es?" preguntó el joven.

"Eso es para ti saber y para mi callar..." sonrió aún más. "Pero sé que la encontrarás hermosa- Ahhh! Helo aquí! Anda pruébatelo!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_*Plop*_

_Los cuerpos yacían en la extensión, eran por lo menos 20 adultos y muchos potrillos, todos bañados en sangre. Muchos más por asfixia en la espuma del lago. Anté había perdido también su cuerno, y a pesar de haber sido el de mayor edad, fue quien quedó en pie hasta el final. Moría en sus brazos..._

_Escena atroz... incluso para una chica que había derramado tantas veces sangre._

_*Plop*_

_La lluvia caía pesada, -Derrame una lágrima por mi-, había dicho, y con ello el último suspiro escapó de su cuerpo. Todos lo unicornios restantes habían huido, tal vez a los bosques del norte, siguiendo por el lago. _

_*Plip-Plop*_

_Las tumbas... el paraíso perdido de la Issobelle, las libélulas parecían llorar el suceso entre las azules hiedras de la fuente... el entorno parecía perder su particular brillo mientras los cuerpos, adornados entre flores cristal, eran hundidos en el añil del suelo que pisaba; la bruma caía más espesa, lloraba la pena de la chica. Lloraba las lágrimas que ella no derramaría. Lloraba la pena de los olvidados..._

_La bruma se había retirado a la salida del astro carmesí detrás de la montaña cubierta en flores blancas, la misma de donde caía la furiosa cascada hasta los peñascos cercanos. Había sido un trabajo arduo, pero había sido hecho. Ahora se podía ver la magnificencia de la vista: el sol iluminaba el suelo aguamarina de exquisito mármol con infinitos diseños en blanco y dorado de unicornios de cuernos en oro. De cuernos que ella había fabricado en oro._

_Llegaba el momento de enterrar a Ante. El guardián de ese paraíso, el orgulloso líder de los caídos. Pasando descuidadamente su vista hacia el horizonte, se detuvo en la montaña de la cascada. Entre flores blancas, vería levantarse el amanecer y el caer de la noche. Ese sería el recinto, entre flores blancas vigilaría a su pueblo colina abajo._

_*Plop*_

_"Adiós fiel amigo. Es hora que tengas paz en tu reino." Fue su despedida. _

_Bajó por el camino lateral. Un curioso rosal de flores blancas manchadas en rojo crecía desde el interior de una cueva. Las libélulas la esperaron a su regreso, como si supieran que algo pasaría. Revoloteaban feroces sobre la fuente, y su luz parecía más viva que nunca._

_La chica miró su reflejo de nuevo y esta vez su madre no apareció, en su lugar encontró a una pareja que se bañaba a la caída de la misma cascada unos pasos atrás. La chica de largos cabellos rojos cubría con su cuerpo desnudo el cuerpo de su amante, y descansaba en su pecho. Era Issobelle, que dormía plácida sobre el pecho de un apuesto Gryffindor..._

_-Aidan-, realizó._

_*Plip-Plop*_

_La escena volvió a cambiar, esta vez Issobelle estaba sola, iluminada por la escasa luz de candelabros a su alrededor. Lloraba. Y lo hacía amargamente abrazando algunas rosas a su pecho desnudo. Las espinas estaban clavadas en su carne y sus pétalos ensangrentados, pero ero no parecía representar un dolor que pudiera competir con el que sentía ya. Su escasa ropa estaba impregnada de sangre y lágrimas caían de sus ojos como lluvia en septiembre._

_-Aidan-, decía suavemente, -por que me desgarráis así-... _

Por primera vez desde que sucedió, algo estaba claro en la mente de Lily, en sus recuerdos reconoció que el lugar donde Issobelle lloraba había sido la misma cueva que distinguió al bajar de la colina.

_*Plip-Plop*_

_Lily… Lily… Anda Cariño..._

"Cariño?" Lily abría los ojos después de un pesado sueño.

"Has dormido como oso. Es hora de levantarse perezosa." Richard la descubrió y la levantó en sus brazos. "Mucho que hacer y poco tiempo."

"Algo interesante ayer en el baile?" preguntó todavía floja.

"Las hermanas volvieron sin Invierno, creo que James la atrapó."

Lily abrió los ojos completamente despierta. "Sabes lo que sucedió?" preguntó.

"Creo que hablaron por un rato. Invierno no tardó en subir."

"Dijo algo?" Lily preguntó rápidamente.

"No a mi." Remì respondió en su habitual tono despreocupado. "Bien! Tenemos mucho que hacer, ir a la plaza donde se pondrá la orquesta, ver la joyería, los zapatos, tu cabello, ahhh! El vestido, hay que plancharlo... que hacemos primero?"

"Cambiarme tal vez?"

"Exacto." Dijo Richard. "Qué esperas?"

"Que me bajes..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Adelante!" Lily respondió al sonido de su puerta. Se encontraba sentada frente a un gran espejo, preparándose para la fiesta.

"Así que después de todo irás." Contestó la voz que atravesaba el umbral. Era James quien llegaba.

"Pero no a lo mismo que tu, si es lo que piensas. Te lo dije antes, yo no participo." Dijo pasando su vista hacia el chico. A quién saludó con una sonrisa.

"Creo que mejor vuelvo en otro momento."

"En realidad no importa. Tal vez me puedas ayudar. Cual eliges?" levantó en cada mano collares distintos.

"Depende. Cómo es tu vestido?" preguntó James.

"Espera. Lo traeré-" dijo apresurada. Levantándose. 

"No! No es necesario." Alcanzó a decir su voz triste.

"Cómo esperas ayudarme entonces?" preguntó al borde del guardarropa.

"Anda, toma asiento." James señaló el asiento frente al espejo. "... y cierra los ojos."

Lily hizo lo que le dijo, realizando momentos después que aún llevaba las manos llenas. "James-"

"-Sólo ciérralos." Interrumpió éste. La chica oyó extrañada desquebrajarse su voz al final. Algo no andaba bien. Cerró los ojos.

"Sabes lo que dicen de las piedras preciosas?" comenzó a acercarse por su espalda. "El rubí es la pasión que el alma no puede expresar…" quitó un collar de las manos de la chica. "Los diamantes presunción, como las amatistas la tristeza o el ópalo pulcritud" mientras hablaba tomaba de las manos de la chica los objetos uno a uno. "El ámbar serenidad y las esmeraldas pureza…" dijo vaciando sus manos completamente. Las estrechó en las de él. Lily se sorprendió al sentir repentinamente sus fuertes brazos envolviéndole hacia su pecho.

Ahora lo podía decir con seguridad, algo estaba mal. El abrazo del chico la hizo estremecer, como si ese fuera una especie de despedida silenciosa…

"Pero sabes lo que dicen de las perlas?" Dijo entonces James. Lily regresó a la realidad. "Que son las lágrimas inútiles…" Continuó cerca de su oído.

"James que-?"

"Ábrelos. Mírame…"

En el espejo se reflejaron dos rostros, de ojos tan profundos unos como los otros. Los azules reflejaban tristeza, los verdes, temor… temor de perder algo…

James fue el primero en reaccionar. "Mirate… eres preciosa." Dijo con un semblante dolorido, y la voz suave. "No te hace falta alguno para notarlo." Desvió la mirada al suelo. "Aún así…" separó sus brazos lentamente, descubriendo el hermoso crucifijo en rubíes y diamantes que pendía ahora del cuello de la chica, la extensión estaba hecha en perlas grandes e hilos de oro.

Lily estaba sin palabras.

"No hice una copia si es lo que piensas. Recuerdo la primera vez que entré a tu cuarto. Llamó mucho mi atención cuando lo vi en aquel retrato… no pensé que mi familia lo hubiera conservado tanto tiempo..."

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida y se volvió a encararlo. James bajó la vista.

"Tiene su historia sabes? Perteneció a Issobelle Caronne, la heredera Myrrdhin. A su muerte, quedó en manos de los Gryffindor… y desde entonces ha pasado a su descendencia… Me lo acaban de entregar… gracioso no? Yo un Gryffindor… quien lo hubiera dicho…"

"… quien lo hubiera dicho…" repitió Lily vagamente. Apretando los puños en su regazo. Se le quebraba algo por dentro.

"Quiero que lo conserves, de acuerdo? La heredera Myrrdhin busca mi cabeza… así que dentro de poco no me servirá…" se alejó a la puerta sin mirar atrás-

"James?"

El chico se detuvo de golpe.

"Al menos queda el consuelo que éstas-" la pelirroja tomaba las perlas entre sus manos, "no fueron derramadas de dolor…" añadió sin apartar la vista de su reflejo en el espejo.

"Tampoco de felicidad…" fue la respuesta seguida de un portazo.

"_Lo sé James… Lo sé…_" dijo en un susurro Lily. Sus ojos se cerraban al tiempo que la lluvia arreciaba en el exterior… _y lo lamento tanto_…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La noche había llegado, la plaza llena y la luna dando el más claro de los cielos. Todos se hallaban impacientes de la festividad, las personas llevaban atuendos espectaculares, muchos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts quedaron sorprendidos de la suntuosidad de algunos y de la belleza de algunas máscaras; aunque no todos llevaban, pero en su lugar habían transformaciones de su rostro de acuerdo a su vestimenta. Era prácticamente imposible reconocer a alguien entre la cantidad de gente que se encontraba arremolinada en espera de que el hechizo que cubría la plaza desapareciera.

Empezó a tocar una suave música, la muchedumbre gritó emocionada. La hora había llegado. En un destello de luz cegadora la inmensa cúpula negra desapareció, y las personas callaron ante la sorpresa de su interior. Como la noche anterior en Blossoming Bleu, la pequeña orquesta tocaba Invierno, en su expresivo Allegro non Molto (A/N: es la primer parte) mientras lo que parecían fuegos artificiales encendían el cielo.

Todo era luz, todo era sonido, todo había sido perfectamente planeado. Nada podía salir mal esa noche. Nada.

La multitud se empezaba a esparcir alrededor de la fuente más bella que jamás se hubiera visto por los alrededores. Era inmensa. Los chorros de agua parecían saber lo importante del evento, porque parecían lucir brillantes tonalidades. Todo su motivo estaba hecho en ninfas, bellas mujeres aladas labradas en piedras azul-verdosas y cristales adornando sus cabezas y cabellos. Lo demás era coral. También se encontraban algunos animales vivos. Había pavorreales que parecían andar sin miedo entre las distintas sendas que se trazaban en toda su extensión. Algunos fénix volaban cercanos y miles de hadas contribuían con la iluminación, el las aguas se movían peces vistosos y algunas nereidas de colas vistosas nadaban entre ellos. En el centro, la columna que soportaba la especie de plato metros arriba donde tocaba la orquesta, se hallaba cubierta de flores y arbustos de grandes hojas. 

Muchos quedaron maravillados con la estructura, y de su arduo labraje. El suelo a todo alrededor había sido recubierto de pasto, y se respiraba la esencia a primavera. A mitad del crudo invierno. La orquesta tocaba temas muggles al igual, James pudo reconocer algunas que oyó alguna vez en casa de Remus y que a su madre le encantaban; _How can I remember, Endless love, Unchained Melody, Isn't it romantic?_... y la lista crecía y crecía. 

"Fascinante no?" preguntó un chico vestido de mosquetero al caballero medieval a su lado.

"Cómo es que siempre me reconoces?" preguntó el último.

"Tus atuendos siempre son los apropiados..." Respondió simplemente, a través de su máscara se podía ver cierto brillo en sus ojos. "... Potter."

"Y tu siempre eres el primero que lo nota..." respondió desafiante. "Casier..."

"Ow Ow! Andamos de malas eh?" el mosquetero preguntó fingiendo temor.

"Se lo dije..." James dijo momentos después. "Lily lo sabe... sabe quien soy."

"QUÉ!?" Alain prácticamente vociferó.

"No sé si me entendió, o la tomé por sorpresa. Pero se lo dije Alain... estoy harto de esto." Agregó lastimero.

"Bueno..." Agregó el mosquetero dudoso. "... Sigues vivo, eso es buena señal."

No siguieron hablando por la naturaleza del tema. Ambos sabían que era algo de cuidado. En minutos la orquesta paró y el alcalde declaró abierta oficialmente la noche de esperanza. Las calles se iluminaron así como las siluetas de las casas, con todo y sus barandales, pórticos y árboles circundantes… Todo el pueblo parecía haber sido dibujado sobre una pizarra con tizas amarillas brillantes y pétalos cayendo desde el cielo inundaron el panorama, para hacerlo aún más colorido.

Dieron una breve explicación para los extranjeros, la noche de esperanza constaba de una hora en la que todos los que se encontraban reunidos en la plaza caerían en una especie de trance al caer once menos uno, así lo indicaba el eclipse que alcanzaría la forma de anillo a ese tiempo exacto. Todo se volvería oscuridad y los alrededores sólo sombras… aquella persona especial sería la estrella que brillaba en el horizonte.

James encontró una posición en uno de los extremos de la plaza, no tenía miras a encontrar a alguien; muy contrario a Sirius, que parecía un atleta a punto de salir disparado en los 100 metros (A/N: siiiii… iba a decir -que parecía burro en primavera-, pero como que la analogía no es muy grata… para aquellos que la entienden. No me culpen! Sirius se presta!). James sonrió divertido, su amigo no era del tipo de relaciones serias, pero sí de muchas poco serias… Siempre había pensado que, de los Merodeadores, Padfoot era el único que no buscaba una chica para compartir algo especial… o tal vez sólo quemaba el tiempo en lo que llegaba la ideal… (A/N: gente! Hay que ser productivos!)

La música llegó al momento en que el eclipse se completó. Instantáneamente, todo perdió sentido, la noche lo cubrió todo, no había luz o personas que interrumpieran el paso, sólo sombras de los transéutes que parecían buscar una manera de abrirse paso en lo que parecía, erróneamente, un hervidero de gente. Para James no era distinto, a pesar de que distinguió un aroma a flores en cierta dirección, que combinado con la música que comenzaba. Hacían el ambiente perfecto. Algo captó sus sentidos. Un punto centelleante lejano, muy lejano. Muy pronto tuvo forma, una chica que a sus sentidos, se parecía al sol…

_Strangers in the night,   
exchanging glances,   
wond'ring in the night,   
what were the chances,   
we'd be sharing love,   
before the night was through._

La chica vestía de blanco, de un blanco tan puro que lastimaba tan sólo verla, brillaba, esa era la palabra. James empezó a caminar en su dirección, sentía como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero de alguna manera llegaría. Sintió subir y bajar, atravesar frío y calor, sequía y tempestad; muy pronto pudo verla a unos metros. La chica no parecía haberse percatado de que se acercaba; al verlo había empezado a hablar cosas que él no entendía, una y otra vez. Su corazón se alegraba, y su cerebro quedaba en segundo plano…

"_No te acerques!_" Logró entender a pocos pasos. La chica había cambiado al francés. "_No te acerques por favor_" repitió.

"_Por qué?_" preguntó consternado extendiendo su mano, tratando de alcanzarla.

"_Yo no soy lo que buscas, continúa tu búsqueda..."_

"_Déjame decidir eso._" se acercaba cada vez más.

"_No lo entiendes!_" gritó la chica. "_Busca la felicidad, yo estoy lejos de serlo!_"

El camino que hasta ahora había visto claro se nubló de repente, una bruma negra opacaba su vista. Y sentía perder el camino.

"_No!_" gritó repentinamente. "_Tu eres quien puede borrar el dolor que ella ha causado._" parecía extraño; pero no parecía recordar a esa "ella".

Cayó de rodillas, un dolor incontenible arrasaba su pecho, ardía y quemaba al mismo tiempo. Pero no podía detenerse, debía encontrarla, algo le decía que ella quitaría el dolor. Se incorporó y siguió de frente.

_Something in your eyes   
was so inviting,   
something in your smile   
was so exciting,   
something in my heart   
told me I must have you._

"_Yo no se amar_." Oyó decir a la chica.

"_Déjame enseñarte._" respondió con esfuerzo James.

"_En mi corazón sólo existe el odio._"

"_Entonces lo compartiremos._"

"_La venganza..._"

"_-Moriré por ti._" Se apresuró a cortar. No podía dejar ir a esta chica, lo sabía.

A sus últimas palabras la bruma se hizo más espesa y un viento feroz la acompañó. Sintió estar en medio de una tormenta, no podía respirar, no podía ver, pero podía sentir; y eso le bastaba... le bastaba para seguir su camino. Dos pasos más y llegaría a ella, dos pasos más y se encontró abrazándola a su pecho, dos pasos más y lágrimas caían de sus azules ojos.

"También te enseñaré a llorar..." Dijo sin saber por qué. "Porque de felicidad también se llora."

Sintió que la chica se abrazaba también a él. "Mi corazón solo conoce la tristeza. Lamento que te afectara así..."

James abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Su corazón se aceleró al oír esto. _Invierno_...

La atmósfera se empezó a aclarar, pronto todos despertaban de su sueño, y miraban a todos lados en busca de la persona especial que habían encontrado. Desde donde estaba podía ver a muchas personas hacerse a un lado, parecía que no habían encontrado a alguien, y se veían decepcionadas. Pudo ver a Sirius ponerse en pie con el mismo vigor que lo caracterizaba buscando entre las chicas cercanas, también a Vieth en una de las orillas; para su sorpresa, parecía no haber encontrado a alguien...

_Strangers in the night,   
two lonely people,   
we were strangers in the night,   
up to the moment when we said our first hello,   
little did we know,   
love was just a glance away,   
a warm embracing dance away._

Para su sorpresa... recordaba que él mismo se encontraba al lado de Sirius al caer el encantamiento, entonces que hacía en la plataforma donde estaba la orquesta? No fue el único que lo notó, aunque al parecer sí el único extrañado, en unos minutos en los que el mundo volvía a girar, se encontró siendo ovacionado por los cientos de personas que había a sus pies... Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue borrar el rastro de las lágrimas, en su confusión había olvidado que era prácticamente imposible que siquiera distinguieran su rostro a esa altura. Al ocupar sus manos en la tarea, cayó en la cuenta que EN VERDAD estaba abrazado a una chica de blanco... que aún no apartaba el rostro de su pecho.

Qué demonios estaba pasando? El corazón le golpeaba contra el pecho. Y la razón le daba vueltas. No podía entender nada... Sintió entonces que la chica lo liberaba, y de cierta manera escondía el rostro. Volvió su vista hacia ella.

Era una chica alta, aunque no tanto como él, usaba un vestido largo y de varias telas. En algo no se había equivocado cuando la vio, en verdad vestía de blanco. Su cabello caía lacio a su espalda de un blanco cristalino, le llamó la atención que ella vistiera también en un estilo medieval.

"Buenas Noches." Comenzó amablemente. "Podrías decirme que está pasando?"

"Se suponía que no debías venir..." fue su respuesta. Se volvía al otro lado.

"Si estuvo mal entonces que sucede con todos los de abajo. Parece que acabo de salvar al mundo... y- ahhh" James había alcanzado su barbilla y la volvió hacia el. No era invierno, o al menos no usaba una máscara como ella, esta chica llevaba incrustaciones de hielo en el rostro, sus ojos carecían de pigmento así como de vida, y sus labios parecían secos y fríos.

Tenía a la chica frente a él, y pasando su mirada en ella, logró ver cierto collar de oro y piedras preciosas que él conocía... muy bien...

"Después de todo si eras la chica para mi..." realizó entonces. Pasando suavemente una mano por el rostro frío. "Lo sabía, siempre lo supe." Sonrió tristemente.

"Sabes quien soy?" preguntó intrigada.

"Y tu sabes quien soy yo..." dijo tomando su mano. La acercó a su rostro y secó una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Arrancó la máscara de su rostro. La chica ahogó su exclamación en un suspiro.

_And ever since that night,   
we've been together,   
lovers at first sight,   
in love forever,   
it turned out so right,   
for strangers in the night._

"Quise pensar que no eras tu." Dijo. "En tu habitación me obligué a creer que no sabías nada de lo que hablaba." Dijo con la mirada baja, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él. Levantó el rostro para verla con determinación. "No voy a esconderme, no soy un cobarde." 

"Esto es imposible. Juré-" Lily no quería que esto siguiera.

"-Sólo te pido esta noche..." James interrumpió al ver el rostro desencajado de la chica y puso un dedo en su boca. "Deja que esta noche sea el chico que conoces, déjame robarte un beso Lily... solo- sólo finge que compartimos algo especial, sólo esta noche-" se acercaba al rostro de la chica, su voz se volvía un susurro. "... y antes que despierte del sueño acaba con esto. Yo no-"

*Swooosh* Una daga se materializó para proteger a su portadora. Y un chico caía de rodillas frente a ella.

Un gran ejército de personajes con capuchas entraba a escena lanzando maldiciones en todas direcciones. Una de ellas había ocasionado que James Potter, heredero formal y último Gryffindor; cayera sobre si desangrándose... "-Yo no- no quiero despertar…" alcanzó a decir, "… y llorar por ti- otra vez..." 

Se desplomó de espaldas. No necesitó más que la poca conciencia que le quedaba, para sentir como una filosa hoja atravesaba sus carnes… No necesitó más, que la poca visibilidad de sus ojos húmedos, para ver como una pelirroja era quien hundía su empuñadura…

  
  


~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

Wenas! Se quedó cliffy verdad... jaja. Hace mucho que uno de mis chaps no se quedaba así de bueno... y como siempre tooooodo tiene respuesta... pero no se las voy a dar todavía... y si.... se que en este chap iba el beso... pero he salido con otra de mis brillantes ideas y no quería arruinar mis 14 hojas (primer chap decente en laaaaargo tiempo) metiendole otras 10. NO FLAMES!

En algunas aclaraciones importantes debo decir que en el chap pasado me equivoqué casi a lo último, puse que cuando Invierno y James se encontraron él hizo que tocaran el allegro... eso es imposible... quise referirme al Largo... que es la segunda parte, y la que es tranquila... para que se den una idea, para bailar (o tan siquiera intentarlo) el allegro a mi parecer deberían combinar algo de techno, tango y algún otro baile rápido y de fuerza... si no me creen escuchenla... los violines van que vuelan...

En este chap la canción que utilicé es de Frank Sinatra y creo que saben como se llama (*hint hint* vean el título del chap)... que más que más... ahhh claro Lathres lo he sacado de mi inspiración y basándome en como son las ciudades coloniales en mi país... muy pintorescas.

Antes que empiece con los gracias, quiero decir que si he subido esto es porque ya he alcanzado las 280 reviews (agradecimiento general), pero como soy una maldita psicótica (creo que la p ya no se le pone) neurótica obsesiva esquizofrénica catatónica (he oìdo eso en algún lugar... que significa?) yyyyyyyy tragona de reviews (además de una floja sin remedio) pido ahora para el chap 25 llegar a las 300... en verdad que los reviews me animan a escribir más rápido, digamos que hacen fluir las ideas, sólo pido 20... acaso es demasiado pedir? pweeeeease?

Y para todas aquellas personas que no dejan reviews, anímense! No muerdo... _seguido_...

Bueno, gracias por sus reviews:

Yadhwiga: helo aquí! Y Lily es única, no hay hermanas... despues explico eso, Sonatina es una poesía que encontré en unos viejos libros de mamá, parece que soy la única que lee en casa.

Joyce Granger: No desesperes, te vas a poner como yo... jaja, espero que te haya gustado. La escuela ha descompuesto mi ciclos, ya chupo sangre de día y duermo de noche... y jaja *blush* no es para tanto.

Kouteni: Gracias, la verdad no se mucho de francés, mamá es quien es buena en ese aspecto... tengo que darte la razón que esto va totalmente diferente al HP que conocemos... la verdad es que odio todo lo que contenga hígado, no me importa el animal que sea... le traduje a mi sis un texto de como prepararlo... y creeme, quedé curada... Jaja, lamento decepcionarte, en verdad que era el plan hacer el chap 24 el del beso, pero he cambiado tantas veces la historia que ya no se donde va que.

Kitty: yo la semana pasada dormí tres horas... en cinco días... levantarme a las seis de la manaña es tortura... todo en el nombre de un fic.... !?!?!?!?!

cArLiTa_HeArT: yo llevo media hora intentando escribir esto, y me están atacando del messenger como 10 personas, te puedo decir que la hermana de Les era la que vestía de ángel, de la familia estación lo voy a aclarar despues... y sipe, dejaste dos reviews.

Katie Lupin: En cuanto tenga tiempo lo ire a leer. Estoy algo ocupada con todo lo de la escuela y casi no entro a ffnet por lo que puedes ver, no necesitas contratar a alguien, hay más de uno más que dispuesto a hacerlo gratis...

Myrtle: A mi me dieron risa varias partes también, y en especial me gustó la primerita... lo del pony me lo saqué de últimas como lo de las hermanas... espero que este te guste tanto como el anterior.

Jessica: jaja... tiendo a enredar todo a la primera, pero todo se soluciona en los chaps posteriores.

hinkypunk: Ayer me di un tiempo para leer los chaps que ya llevo arriba... me di cuenta de que, aún cuando subo un chap este no me gusta, con el tiempo si lo hace... me ha encantado el 19!

JeRu: contestando... Lily NO tiene más familia que Richard y Petunia, Richard en verdad AMA a Lily, pero recuerda que hay varios tipos de amor... es sólo que James no lo entiende. SI consideré que iba a recibir avadas kedavras por el segundo nombre de Sirius, y el poema que leíste no es poema, es algo que me salió de las manos al escribir, pero si le pones atención veras que habla del invierno... quieres ponerle nombre?

Shaggy Sirius: gracias por lo que dices... creo que te mereces un agradecimiento más largo de lo que estoy dispuesta a escribir en este espacio... además, te la vives en el messenger! Gracias!

Gin-Gin: que tal te fue con tu examen? No quiero decir nada pero acertarte en una respuesta haciendo tu misma la pregunta, a James lo vestí de Cascanueces porque es el cuento de navidad que más me gusta, lástima que no hubo Claire para el baile...

Werden: Debo decir que me estaba cayendo de la risa cuando leí tu review... pero en compensación aviso: **Es mi deseo que Werden, y sólo Werden, dibuje la escena del beso de El Treceavo Poder... cuando llegue la escena.** No tardará, no te preocupes, ciertamente no fue en este, pero no tendrás que esperar 20 chaps más. Espero que te haya gustado...

Hermione de Potter: todo se aclara más adelante, y ambas sabemos que Sirius se las debe gastar de vez en cuando, no?

J.N.H: De hecho me levantas la moral y me animas a seguir, gracias por tus palabras.

Misao: jaja... el tuyo ha sido uno de los reviews de último momento, quiero decir, el segundo. Las respuestas que me pides se contestan en otros chaps.

Eevee X: por supuesto que conozco Mante! Yo me vine porque mi carrera no está completa en el campus de Tampico, y me las estoy viendo negras... gracias por tu review, espero que siguas la historia. Y no te desveles!

Malú: me alegra que te agrade. Gracias.

Gerardo: De exámenes no hablemos que me deprimo, y creo que este es el chap con el que menos me he tardado desde hace mucho, pedía 280 reviews y se me cumplió (aunque con la mano negra de Shaggy Sirius)... Ya no hay que desvelarse, ahora te mando el aviso por mail. Bienvenido.

snmh: Gracias

Dunkel Tot: La verdad es que luego sin querer meto la pata con las palabras, y eso que lo reviso antes de publicarlo, gracias y bienvenido (aunque tal vez Myrtle te obligó).

Rey Miyamoto: hacía tiempo que no te veía, y me alegra hacerlo nuevamente.

Leben-Risse: estoy de acuerdo contigo... a ffnet cada día se le bota más, me temo que Remí está empezando a ponerse serio porque las cosas así lo van a necesitar.

Fernanda Rozner: y la reviewer que ha completado la lista! Gracias chica.

Y para finalizar, quiero hacerle promoción a mi baby fic. Se llama Nine times your Angel y apenas lleva dos míseros capítulos, pero va a estar bien... sólo que este si está en inglés, échenle un ojito... a mi me está encantando... también, hay alguien que conserve el midi que mandé hace algunos meses? su nombre es clover y quería saber si alguien me lo puede mandar... LO HE PERDIDO!! Sería molestia?


	25. Donde está tu corazón?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío. Lo demás pues creo que si... o de alguna de las otras personas que viven en mi cabeza *hmmm... demansiado witch hunter Robin*

Nota: GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! SON LO MÁXIMO! Quiero agradecer especialmente a Diel y a Shaggy por echarme porras con todo esto... esto va dedicado a ustedes.

On with the fic!  


… No necesitó más que la poca conciencia que le quedaba, para sentir como una filosa hoja atravesaba sus carnes… No necesitó más, que la poca visibilidad de sus ojos húmedos, para ver como una pelirroja era quien hundía su empuñadura…

  


_**Capítulo 25 V2.0– Donde está tu corazón?**_

  
"James!... Lily NO!!!!" gritó Sirius en medio de la confusión que se vivía en el terreno. Miles de personas iban y venían en todas direcciones gritando en desesperación. Él se había quedado petrificado al ver lo que había pasado en lo alto. Sólo había visto a la chica empuñar el brillante objeto en lo que parecía el cuerpo de su querido amigo… Mientras todos buscaban alejarse, Sirius buscaba una oportunidad entre la multitud para regresar.

"No!" en su camino fue detenido por un fuerte brazo. Era Alain. No sabía como explicarle que debía ir por su amigo, se halló forcejeando contra el francés. "EL YA ESTÁ MUERTO!" gritó el rubio, y el cielo reforzó sus palabras con un estruendo.

"James…" Sirius perdió las fuerzas…

"Debes llevar a la gente a un lugar seguro…" comenzó Alain liberándolo. "Estamos en el medio de un ataque de Voldemort, y hasta que no demos quien de todos los enmascarados es, no podremos hacer nada…"

"Eso es imposible, son cientos… el camino debe estar rodeado y-"

"Toma a todos los magos adultos que puedas llevar contigo, tendrás ayuda en el camino." Alain sonaba como nunca, incluso en el estado de shock en el que se encontraba, Sirius pudo notar que Alain mostraba una faceta que nunca había visto… era frío, y parecía por primera vez anteponer la razón.

"De acuerdo", dijo en respuesta, recordando que él mismo debía ser fuerte. Se alejó rápidamente a uno de los extremos. 

Los atacantes habían llegado en grupos numerosos, unos dos o tres repartidos a los tres extremos del pueblo; la estrategia era avanzar de frente hasta rodear el objetivo, lo que habían logrado gracias a la distracción del festival de invierno. El grupo más numeroso venía desde la calle principal… constaba de unos cien o 150 personajes que miraban bajo máscaras blancas. Podría decirse que eran hombre adultos, a juzgar por su estatura y complexión.

Se había formado un frente en contra de los encapuchados, muchos magos de edad avanzada y algunos jóvenes osados… Alain lo notó, y echando una última mirada hacia el lugar donde yacía su preciado tesoro se adelantó hacia ellos. 

"Cómo es que no lo vi venir, como fue posible…" maldecía por lo bajo.

"Éstos son los poderosos magos que vienen a detenernos? Ancianos y niños!?" dijo a lo alto uno de los encapuchados. Los demás rieron.

Bien… _lo suficientemente tontos para descubrir su líder_. En cuestión de segundos, la risa que había llenado las filas murió ahogada cuando vieron caer su razón. El estúpido que había hecho el comentario había sido atravesado en el corazón por algo sumamente filoso. El silenció llenó al grupo, y se fue opacado por furiosos arrebatos momentos después. Los llamados Mortífagos, seguidores del señor oscuro; habían roto formación para atacar abiertamente. Enfurecidos.

"Creo que no…" chasqueó el anciano recién llegado.

"Señor." Habló Alain. Dumbledore había llegado.

"Sabemos cuál de todos es?" preguntó mientras se acercaba al joven con pasos serenos. La multitud de mortífagos se detuvieron en el acto. Visiblemente afectados por la llegada de tan gran personaje.

El chico negó. "Creo que tendré que empezar por eliminación…" Sin miramiento alguno, descubrió sus manos y tiró su varita a un lado, la primer pelea por la heredera comenzaba ahora, y no podía darse el lujo de permanecer alejado del campo mientras más personas morían…

"No estarás solo." La voz familiar llegó a su lado. Lestat había llegado, con una de las mangas de su vestuario totalmente quemada y algo de sangre en la pierna izquierda. Forsoise iba a su lado, sus ojos grises ardiendo. "Los LaRue también estamos en esto."

Dumbledore sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos. "Creo que con dos herederos será más que suficiente, Señorita LaRue, sería tan amable de ayudarme en la retaguardia?" la chica asintió, viendo a todos los jóvenes que parecían jamás haber formado parte de algo así de peligroso. Aún a metros de distancia, podía verlos temblar.

"De otro modo seremos blanco fácil…" añadió la chica. "Donde está Lillianne?"

"Ella tiene sus propios problemas…" Alain suspiró. Los ataques comenzaron, ninguno de los herederos tuvo problema para someter a sus atacantes, tampoco Dumbledore o Forsoise, los otros brujos que peleaban a su lado estaban atónitos. Uno tras otro, las tropas del enemigo fueron cayendo, otros huyeron al ver el poder de cierto rubio que podía encender sus manos y lanzar de ellas el más terrible de los fuegos, muchos más cayeron petrificados y capturados, cortesía de Dumbledore… La pasión de pelea de los hermanos LaRue, había creado cierto temor incluso en las personas del mismo bando.

"Alguna idea?" preguntó cuando se encontraron espalda a espalda uno de los dos rubios.

"Creí tenerla, pero cayó más rápido de lo que imaginé…" Alain lanzaba cuchillas de viento momentos después…

"Se están reuniendo los demás…"

"Lo sé…"

"Sabes si Lily está segura?"

"Desde cuando tenemos que preocuparnos por ella?"

"Buen punto." Rió un poco Lestat, lanzando un Desmaius a un encapuchado cercano. "Te importaría? Creo que nos están rodeando…" sugirió.

"Por supuesto." Consintió Alain. "Ea Suí! Voy con Lionel y Lancelot!" gritó a sus espaldas.

Instantes después el suelo comenzó a crujir, colapsándose a los pies del enemigo, muchas de las pesadas placas sueltas salieron disparadas y cayeron sobre muchos; los que no corrieron la suerte de ser aplastados o tragados por la tierra, si lo hicieron con las miles de ramas que llegaban a ellos por todas partes, espinos y lianas los ahorcaban y levantaban en el aire… no era una vista grata… incluso para su causante. Éste, vio algo que lo hizo parpadear repetidas veces… una paloma se acercaba a ellos; el chico sonrió ampliamente.

"Tanto tiempo Cariño…" dijo al sostener en el aire la paloma que se transformaba en el cuerpo de una chica. Lily llegaba. De alguna manera su cuerpo había adquirido un brillo espectral, no existía el vivo color de su cabellera o el verde de sus ojos, ni siquiera el aperlado color de su piel. Y no parecía escuchar.

"Aún en el confín de la tierra podría sentir tu hedor!" la chica vociferó con asco al sentido opuesto de Alain, quien parpadeó aún mas extrañado. "TÚ!" gritó aún más alto, mientras su daga se volvía nuevamente sólida. 

Comenzó a caminar.

"He esperado este momento por mucho- mucho tiempo…" murmuró con palabras llenas de veneno la chica. "Puedo oler tu cuerpo putrefacto y sentir tu respiración nauseabunda… lo has logrado… un nuevo poder a tu lista…" añadió sin dejarse intimidar por la cercanía al enemigo.

Alain estaba de cierta manera asustado, no había visto a Lily así, jamás. Cómo lo supo? Jamás le habló de sus sospechas de lo que el señor Oscuro quería hacer… cómo se había dado cuenta? No lo comprendía; y sabía que no lograría hacerlo en esos momentos. Debía estar atento a los movimientos de Lily, que parecía ser la única sabiendo lo que pasaba.

Y dónde demonios estaba el estúpido Gryffindor que se suponía le iba a ablandar el corazón? Alain realizó. Llevó una mano desesperada a su rostro. Su plan había fallado…

"… Pero sabes algo?... dos pueden jugar el mismo juego…" Fueron las palabras de la chica antes que su daga emitiera un brillo que cegó a todos por un momento. Lily ya no estaba.

"Que sucede Richard?" preguntó en la primer oportunidad Lestat. En un susurro.

Alain no tuvo tiempo a contestar el 'eso quisiera saber' ya que en un momento, una buena cantidad de death eaters cayeron al suelo aullando en dolor. Sus máscaras se desprendieron justo antes de los cuerpos lo hicieran al igual. Sin vida.

"Lily detente!" gritó en un momento Alain. Horrorizado.

La chica apareció frente a él, con la mirada perdida. "Aún me falta uno y ahhhh… se escurre entre las sombras… Thomas Ryddle, que mal chico…"

"Quién te ha dicho que huyo? Pequeña dragón…" pronunció una voz siseante… "Ahhhh… profesor Dumbledore… tanto tiempo…" dijo momentos después. Era un eco que venía de ninguna parte.

"Tom…" saludó entre dientes el anciano.

"Sabes algo Cariño?" dijo Lily en un momento. Con la dulce voz que la caracterizaba. "Nivne me ha aceptado… y Orendra conocido a James-" 

Esta no era la chica usual. Incluso a su propia sangre causaba escalofríos. Lily estaba enojada, tanto como Richard jamás la había visto…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

__

_-Esto es la muerte?- Siento mi voz como un eco… y es agradable… y cálido… como el pecho de mamá lo era…- _

_-Tu debes ser James- provino la voz de una mujer de cabellos de plata. -Nuestra niña dijo que eras hermoso… ahora veo que no mintió…- añadió con su voz melódica._

_-Tu no eres mi madre…-_

_La mujer pronunció una sonrisa, que le llegó a James con unas ganas inmensas de sonreír. Era la primera vez que se detenía a ver sus alrededores, estaba en la nada… Todo era brillante, pero parecía una extensión vacía, como si se encontrara en un cuarto enorme pintado de blanco. Esto sería el cielo? O el infierno?..._

_-Ninguno de los dos- contestó la mujer, sin perder la sonrisa. Se acercó a James y puso sus manos sobre su cara. Posando fijamente sus ojos cielo en los de ella. Antes de pronunciar palabra el brillo mágico del lugar desapareció y fue sustituido por la más negra noche. Aunque se dio cuenta que él mismo y la mujer del bellísimo rostro parecían tener un brillo propio…_

_-Ohhhh Denubu! Me alegra que llegaras hermana… mira quien ha venido a visitarme!- dijo animada, y desviando la mirada hacia su espalda._

_-Disculpe yo no…- Intentaba decir 'yo no he venido a visitarla, no se ni quién rayos es… Ni en que lugar estoy!'_

_Se contuvo… sabía que las palabras no sonarían amistosas…_

_-Ya lo sé… lo olvidas? Lily me pidió que lo trajera…- habló una segunda voz, Denubu, quien quiera que fuera tenía un acento más calmado y no parecía tener muchas ganas de conversación…_

_-Lily!? Conocen a Lily!? Quienes son? Como he llegado! Y como es que saben mi nombre!- preguntó exasperado, liberándose de las manos que sostenían su rostro…_

_De las sombras apareció una chica más normal, vestía una túnica negra, de cabello negro y piel sumamente pálida, sus ojos parecían aburridos o tristes, James no sabría decir si era por una causa o la otra. -No pierdas tiempo. Nivne no es muy devota de la paciencia. Lily tendrá problemas, si la sostiene demasiado no tendrá la fuerza para Tenkhe-_

_-De acuerdo…- se volvió a James de nuevo. - Yo soy Orendra, conocí a tu madre hace algunos años… es un placer conocerte ahora… Denubu ha hablado, debes regresar… aún no es tu hora…- se acercó y lo tomó por sorpresa con un beso. -Lily no te quería en desventaja, ahora que lo sabes… regresa a su lado…-_

_Al término de sus palabras el chico estaba más confundido. El beso le había hecho algo, le había dado algo. Sentía que conocía a las personas presentes y el extraño mundo del que provenían como si hubiera vivido en él por años, sin razón, las sentía extrañamente familiares…_

_-Regresa James, y haz uso de tu poder ahora que sabes como…- fueron las últimas palabras de la mujer brillante, antes que todo se volviera nulo._

  
James abrió sus ojos azules. Atónito. "De acuerdo… eso fue extraño…" se dijo así mismo. 

Tardó unos segundos en recuperar la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, así como la completa visibilidad. Sentía el cuerpo entumido y pesado… como si hubiera dormido un buen rato y como si- Ahora recordaba! El cielo a su cabeza estaba cayéndose a pedazos, truenos y relámpagos lo desgarraban; pero su cuerpo ya no sentía el dolor incesante de las heridas hechas… se incorporó un poco y encontró a una chica a su lado… Lily yacía a su lado, luchando por no caer desfallecida, en su palma sostenía una cuchilla ensangrentada con la misma sangre que él llevaba en sus ropas…

Se acercó rápidamente a ella aún sin entender nada y con el recelo de un nuevo ataque. Lily no estaba en buen estado, jadeaba apremiante, como si el aire no le bastara…

"Me la jugué James… y has regresado." Dijo con trabajo, inclinándose hacia el pecho que éste le ofrecía. "Ahora estamos iguales…"

James no tuvo que preguntar a que se refería… ahora lo sabía bien…

"Me salvaste…" dijo apretándola contra su pecho.

"No. Cumplí tu deseo, sólo esta noche fingiré…" dijo separándose con gran esfuerzo, "… que no eres tu."

La chica se puso en pie trabajosamente, frente a él.

_TÉMPORIS FORTIARE_ La oyó murmurar mientras apuntaba su varita a sí misma. "Con eso debe bastar…" la hoja que había estado sosteniendo se disolvió en el aire, como antes lo había presenciado.

Antes que James pudiera decir algo una gran sombra pasó por encima de ellos, después otra y otra más… parecía un desfile de grandes dragones por encima de las nubes… Se apresuró a sostener a la chica quien ya había alcanzado el filo de la plataforma.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, lo que te golpeó hace rato fue una maldición, estamos en el medio de un ataque Potter…" dijo ácida. Quitaba de sus manos los guantes. "No tengo tiempo que perder, el hechizo no durará para siempre." Se liberó bruscamente al tiempo que desvió una maldición. Y se tiró…

En lugar de verla caer, el chico vio como una paloma brillante levantaba el vuelo…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

En el extremo opuesto de la calle se encontraba Sirius. Había logrado reunir una buena cantidad de personas; y se halló dirigiendo a las personas hacia las puertas de Blossoming Bleu, no podía pensar en lugar más seguro…

"Bien pensado Black, hemos preparado los trasladores" dijo una mujer uniéndose al grupo. Minerva McGonagall mostraba una de sus características sonrisas apretadas, visiblemente nerviosa. "El profesor Dumbledore ha llamado al ministerio, esperamos refuerzos…"

"El camino está cubierto, no se me ocurre que-"

"Po-rr- las cañe-rr-ías." Sugirió inmediatamente una mujer robusta, de expresión dura. "Con un hechizo o-rr-ientado-rr- basta-rr-á."

Muchos secundaron la idea, al ver el amenazante cielo rugir la amenaza de tormenta. Truenos y relámpagos iluminaban la totalidad del pueblo, como si el final del mundo llegara.

"No- no se que esperamos entonces…" añadió una chica vestida de leopardo. "hay otro problemita…" señaló a través de la discusión de los mayores, hacia el camino a la inmensa propiedad.

Todos ahogaron un grito.

Al menos quince dragones, aparecieron a sus alrededores. Unos más en los cielos. Durante la discusión uno de ellos se había acercado tanto que unas chicas lanzaron gritos de terror. El largo cuello de la bestia había dividido en dos a la multitud, acercándose más y más al joven auror. Sirius estaba perplejo, ni en sus escapadas de Hogwarts había conseguido estar tan cerca de un dragón… no que hubiera muerto por ver uno… así de cerca. El tibio aliento de la bestia en el rostro le trajo a la mente algo

…_Tendrás ayuda en el camino_…

Sonrió, sintiendo el corazón aliviado. "Rápido! A correr! La ayuda ha llegado!"

La bestia pareció entenderlo también, porque lanzó un grito desgarrador a los aires y una bocanada de fuego regresó a la tierra, limpiando la senda que seguía a la meta. Los demás dragones levantaron el vuelo y se posaron en toda la vía, lanzando enormes bocanadas de fuego en los extremos y moviendo las filosas colas amenazantes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Lily despertaba de un sueño profundo, en su habitación. Estaba en Pendragon!? Como era posible? No podía recordar nada con claridad; sólo los suceso que vivió estando en Suiza, su cabeza daba vueltas y su cuerpo pesaba como si hubiera cientos de libras sobre ella. Cayó pesadamente después que el cansancio la derrotara.

"No deberías hacerlo." Dijo la chica que descubrió las cortinas. Forsoise se acercaba para ayudarle a levantarse. "Fue muy tonto utilizar esa variante del hechizo fortalecedor." Añadió.

"Qué- qué hacemos aquí? Qué Sucedió?" preguntó notando el dolor de cabeza más grande. 

Forsoise soltó a reír un momento. Pero recuperó la compostura al momento. "En verdad no recuerdas? Debe ser una consecuencia del hechizo… y de todas las fuerzas que utilizaste…"

"Podrías dejar de dar vueltas? Habla."

"Bueno… tu misma eres más letal que el ejército de aurores que llegó de refuerzo, al parecer." Señaló divertida. "Hasta Richard estaba asustado." Continuó. "…después que tu sola acabaste con media tropa de mortífagos te fuiste contra Voldemort, como lo hiciste? Ni siquiera Richard pudo ver donde se encontraba…" miró la cara desencajada de la pelirroja. Y añadió, "… si no es por Richard le hubieras arrancado la cabeza…"

"Hmmm…" 

"Dónde está Remí?" apremió la pelirroja.

"Las cosas van en serio esta vez, según me dijo." Dijo Forsoise tornándose seria. "El de Suiza no fue el único ataque…"

"Dónde está!" dijo elevando el tono.

"Los aurores han sido requeridos en el ministerio. Dumbledore ha puesto varias barreras en esta escuela para nuestra protección."

"El tío Jacques…" susurró repentinamente, recordando algunas cosas de la noche anterior.

"Qué sucede con él?" Preguntó extrañada la chica de ojos grises.

"Debo ir-" en un arrebato se descubrió las cobijas y se puso en pie. Gran error, cayó al suelo instantáneamente, sin fuerzas.

"Te lo dije tonta." Forsoise la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

"Suí… recuerdo cosas- mi mente está llena de cosas horribles a las que no puedo dar orden- yo- yo- Necesito hablar con tu padre!" dijo la chica, incómoda por no poder valerse por sí misma.

Para su sorpresa, Forsoise la abrazó fuertemente, "Me asustaste cuando te ví caer, pensé que no volvería a hablarte." Susurró a su oído. Mientras un brillo particular las cubría a ambas por unos segundos. "Debes ir entonces." Cortó. Separándose rápidamente y liberando el paso a la pelirroja. "Papá está en la sala hablando con Les…"

Lily se halló corriendo llena de energía hacia ellos, el tiempo apremiaba… no podían desperdiciarlo así.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_No debes volver a Hogwarts James, no mientras ella esté indecisa_…

En el techo de la habitación brillaban innumerables astros; la luna con su Venus y Júpiter en estrellas naranjas y las constelaciones del cielo austral. Centelleaban mientras giraban en un lento movimiento. Era relajante de cierto modo, el imponente brillo de la estrella polar junto al amilanado destellar de dubhe, la estrella gemela, o el cinturón de orion, que a momentos desaparecía… las puertas y paredes se encontraban iluminadas por el tibio fulgor de la chimenea, cuyas llamas furiosas crepitaban en demanda de leños.

La cama adoselada, como las mismas de Hogwarts, seguía a la gigantesca ventana que mostraba el violento exterior, en el que soplaban ráfagas furiosas de viento invernal. Y en la calidez de la habitación, se hallaba James Potter…

Perdido, como los últimos días, en sus pensamientos…

"Una Libra por tus pensamientos…" preguntó al marco de la puerta la recién llegada.

"Carrie…" respondió flojo, tendido en la cama.

La chica se recostó cerca de su hermano, y empezó a acariciar su cabello. "Gracioso… nunca pudimos domarlo…"

James rió forzado. Tomo la mano de la chica y la besó. "Si, hace mucho que nos rendimos." Contestó. El silencio cayó de nuevo en el área.

"Estoy preocupada por -"

"Por qué siempre nos rendimos?" cortó el chico. Dándole voz a un nuevo pensamiento.

"No lo sé… debe ser que no todo fue hecho para solucionarse."

"No debería ser así," añadió incorporándose. "Las soluciones existen, sólo hay que buscarlas." Carrie pudo notar cierto deje de esperanza en la voz del chico.

"Lo dices por Lily no?" 

"No… Si- No sólo por ella me refiero!" Se apresuró a responder. "Es decir, mira a Voldemort- parecía imposible atraparlo... y ya lo ves, encerrado en Azkaban de por vida-" James había empezado a pasearse por la habitación, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba ansioso. "… Y ella- salvó mi vida- digo- me refiero-"

"-A que quieres tener esperanzas…" finalizó la chica de cabello castaño. Visiblemente afectada por lo que le pasaba a su hermano. "No es malo tener esperanzas James… lo malo es cuando empiezan a despegarte de la realidad." Añadió excesivamente tranquila, como tratando de reprimirse.

"Y cuando te vuelven tan ingenuo, que te manipulan fácilmente." Cortó éste lleno de amargura. Se alborotó más el cabello. "Vi su mirada… cuando llegué la encontré totalmente fuera de sí- ella me miró y lo miró a él furtivamente- parecía pensar cuál presa valía más la pena. No podía tocarla- no sé si no quería o le temía, Alain entonces se acercó para separarla de Voldemort. Sus manos se empezaban a hundir en su cuello, los ojos de Voldemort estaban desorbitados; fue una escena horrible… aún cuando cierro los ojos puedo ver su expresión de horror…"

"Pero la salvaste. Y eso paga la deuda."

"Ella me salvó primero."

"Entonces están a mano."

"No a sus ojos Carrie. Ella me quiere muerto…" Dio un largo suspiro. "… y ya no estoy seguro si quiero impedírselo." 

"No te atrevas!" gritó al instante Caroline. "Juro que primero que enterrarte como un cobarde, yo misma te saco el alma a cucharadas!"

James parpadeó un poco. Poco extrañado por la actitud de su hermana. "Carrie-"

"Escúchame bien James Godric Potter..." Dijo con su característico tono autoritario. "Eres todo un Gryffindor y le arrancaré la lengua a quien diga lo contrario; yo soy tu guardián y primero muerta que ver que Lilianne te haga daño…" bajó el tono hasta hacerlo peligrosamente bajo. "Pelearás contra ella, James, y morirás si tienes que hacerlo. Pero lo harás con valor!"

"Siempre se trata de lastimar a los demás… herir o matar." La mirada de James cayó de nuevo hacia las llamas de la chimenea. "Para Voldemort hubo solución… sé que podemos encontrar una manera… siempre hay solución Carrie, es sólo que las personas se rinden muy pronto…"

Carrie sonrió comprensivamente y en dos segundos se unió a él en un fuerte abrazo. James se salió de balance. Hacía mucho tiempo que su hermana lo había abrazado. "Entonces juntos pensaremos en un par de ellas…" dijo repentinamente. "Una para que puedas estrechar la mano de Lily; y otra para ese cabello…"

James la abrazó de vuelta, con la primer sonrisa genuina en días. "Juntos… _tú, papá y yo_…"

  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Entraba un muy agitado Sirius. "Tenemos _graves_ problemas-"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Richard caminaba a hurtadillas por la sala Pendragon, se dirigía a la pequeña biblioteca Myrrdhin por quinta vez en la semana. Había evadido a una pelirroja y a su pequeña 'aclaración de puntos' hábilmente por dos semanas. Pero sabía que no siempre tendría suerte. Subió las escaleras con sigilo. Más callado que el mismo Lykos, que en dos ocasiones lo encontró husmeando. Había sacado algunos libros, otros los había conseguido estando en Blossomming Bleu. Pero había todavía cosas que no encajaban. Todo era muy confuso…

"Trabajando hasta tarde _Cariño_?" Richard sacó el susto de la vida al ver a la chica recargada justo al lado del gabinete que acababa de cerrar. Lily lo miraba sin parpadear. Mala señal, pensó el chico, al realizar que tragaba saliva.

_Pésima_… oyó dentro de su mente. Era la voz de la pelirroja.

"Escucha Cariño, este no es el mejor momento para-"

"-Tampoco lo fueron los días pasados…" siseó. "Ni alguna de las ocasiones que has entrado a esta sala desde entonces…"

_Traidor_, fue lo único que el chico pudo pensar.

"Deja en paz al gato." Habló la chica.

"Escucha Lil, sé que debes estar furiosa…" comenzó Richard. 

"_Furiosa_…" repitió Lily, entre dientes. "Te diré algo Casier, hace _DOS_ semanas estaba Furiosa, hace _SIETE_ días estuve Colérica, _HOY_ sólo estoy Molesta… pero eso me basta para arrancarte la piel a jirones…"

"De acuerdo." Asintió el chico. Tornándose serio. "Te lo diré. Sabes por que no te lo dije? Sabes por que te mantuve lejos de todo esto!?"

Lily no respondió. Pero su mirada seguí clavada en él. "Quiero saber únicamente por que me ocultaste quien era el heredero?"

"Lily…" Richard la estrechó. "Qué es lo que te molesta, que te haya hecho perder tiempo o que resultara el chico que te gusta?"

*Slap!* recibió una cachetada que le volteó el rostro. Había dolido como el infierno.

"Lo sabes bien Richard, te lo dije desde nuestra llegada, yo no vine a enamorarme. Vine por la venganza." Dijo en un tono tranquilo, aunque Richard pudo ver que tenía los puños apretados. "Vine por el treceavo poder… y por la cabeza de Potter." Salió de la habitación.

"Te estás ablandando Cariño," dijo Richard al vacío. "… en otros tiempos sí que me hubieras arrancado la piel…" sintió una necesidad de recargarse en la mesa contigua, las piernas se le doblaban involuntariamente. Mientras una sonrisa de alivio aparecía en su rostro… _Aunque ya no sé si prefiero la primera_… pensó mientras pasaba una mano por su roja mejilla…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Las cosas poco a poco regresaron a la normalidad, el incidente de Suiza no había sido del todo catastrófico. Dos estudiantes de sexto y uno de quinto, resultaron heridos de gravedad y dos más muertos en el ataque. Todo el mundo mágico estaba llamado a estado de alerta, Voldemort había escapado la noche que se cumplía su tercer semana en Azkaban, el modo?... todavía un misterio. Jacques LaRue, el ministro francés había terminado instalado en el mismo castillo de Hogwarts, con la excusa de ver por la seguridad del alumnado.

Lily y Richard hicieron las pases. Aunque evadieron desde entonces hablar de todo lo relacionado con la familia Potter. Richard llegaba al castillo por las noches. Dormía en la torre Pendragon. Muy pronto recuperó la cercanía que en otros tiempos había tenido con su pelirroja. En el transcurso de esas semanas, las actividades del señor oscuro habían aumentado. Los aurores estaban cargados de trabajo, y grupos de muchas naciones se organizaron para las, al menos 20 redadas, que se llevaban a cabo cada día.

_"Listos? Aho- Qué!?" Era la voz de un hombre. "Cuidado! Son más de lo que esperábamos!" "Qué hacemos?" hablaba una mujer. "Rápido, tú! Regresa y pide refuerzos, no soportaremos mucho. Ve!" "Yo lo escoltaré. Vamos!"..._

La tarde pasó usualmente, la última clase de la tercer semana de Enero había sido una sesión extra de adivinación, Lily estaba interesada en los movimientos de los astros y las estrellas. Sybill Trelawey estaba feliz de tener por fin una alumna que se interesara por su clase y que aprendiera tan rápido a predecir el futuro, poco sabía que Lily nunca necesitó de leer tazas de te o bolas de cristal, para hacerlo contaba con el don de la premonición, aunque en verdad disfrutaba el té negro...

_"Papá cuidado atrás!" "Cuidado con el que está en la esquina! Está apuntando a- NO!" hablaba otro hombre de voz gruesa. "Expeliarmus! Impedimenta! Son demasiados!" "Ve por tu hermano! Hijo asegúrate de salir con ellos!" una nueva voz... "Silvern NO! Váyanse ya! Esto se pone peor." "Patéticos esfuerzos de su parte... esperaba algo más divertido." La voz del acento frío se oía divertida... _

Había tenía un extraño presentimiento, era algo que la angustiaba desde la mañana. No era por Richard, eso era seguro, pero estaba oyendo voces desde su partida. La noche anterior habían platicado acerca de la redada en la que su equipo participaría. Era algo por lo cual preocuparse, pero Lily sabía que Richard nunca había tenido problema en someter a death eaters y mucho menos resultado herido. Lo que sentía en el pecho era por algo más, por alguien más...

_"Ustedes? Tendré que hacerme cargo de esto personalmente? Vaya que eres tonto... te acercas sabiendo que me convienes muerto... Avada Kedavra!" Un grito ahogado y un golpe en seco... "NO!!!" Una de las voces hablaba en desesperación "Crucio!" Otro grito ahogado... "No. Como fue que sucedió?..." "Simple mi bello guardián... de la misma manera en que absorberé tus poderes ahora." "Lo dudo. Tiende a subestimarnos..." "Ahhhrrrggg!!!"_

"_Kettleburn y sus estúpidos ensayos de vampiros, a quien demonios le importa si pueden o no tocar una cruz, no tienen ninguna relación con la clase, ese hombre tiene una fijación religiosa_..." Estaba recostada sobre las alfombras frente a la chimenea, se encontraba escribiendo malhumorada un reporte de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. La noche había caído hacía ya unas horas.

Likos se encontraba muy cerca de ella. Parecía que había atrapado una nueva presa y jugaba con ella antes de devorarla.

[_Podrías hacerlo en otra parte? Me da nauseas_...]

El gato tomó el pequeño ratón con el hocico y subió hacia el balcón.

"Cariño..." Una voz habló detrás de ella.

"Richard... esperaba ansiosa que llegaras... hay algo que no me ha dejado tranquila todo el día e-" 

"... Lo perdimos nuevamente... algo salió mal Lil." El semblante de Richard no era el de siempre. Estaba cabizbajo tenía los ojos llorosos.

"Qué sucedió? Te ha pasado algo? Cariño estás herido? No n-" Tocaba el pecho del chico asegurándose de que no hubiera heridas. Lo que él había dicho confirmaba sus sospechas.

"Yo estoy bien Lil, pero muchos no lo lograron... entre ellos..." Miraba a la chica directo a los ojos.

"Harold y Caroline Potter..." Finalizó secamente Lily. Viendo a través de sus ojos.

"La información que nos fue dada conducía directo a unos de los escondites de Voldemort... llegamos cuando estaba presente... y ..." Richard cayó en uno de los muebles, estaba agotado.

"Y todo resultó mas problemático de lo que esperaban... Remí... cómo es que no lo vimos venir?" preguntó Lily sentándose a su lado.

"Eso me preocupa cheriè, creo que por fin ha encontrado la manera de bloquearnos..."

"Eso es imposible, nos encargamos de las tumbas, la magia antigua es imposible ahora!" dijo sobresaltada.

"La magia negra puede ser muy poderosa si se sabe manejar Cariño. Y ninguno de los dos jamás-" la chica puso un dedo sobre su boca.

"Lo sé cariño, lo sé..." Lily se recostó en el pecho de su compañero. "Sabes que tenemos que tomar cartas en el asunto..."

El chico asintió débilmente.

"Debo irme." Richard se puso en pie. "Después de que todo acabó James desapareció y temo que cometa una locura..."

El semblante de la chica cambió por un rostro duro. Por unas semanas había olvidado ese nombre y lo que le significaba. "No," dijo desviando la mirada. "El es mío."

"Lily, la cuenta ya ha sido saldada. Que más quieres?"

"Ellos no murieron por nuestras manos Richard, murieron porque fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos para no cuidarse las espaldas. Harold mató a mi madre, _es justo_ que su hijo pague las consecuencias..."

"La deuda ha sido saldada Lilianne, uno de ellos tomó una vida que no le pertenecía; otro dio la suya por la mía... Si quieres seguir con tu estúpida venganza, tendrás que pasar sobre mi!" 

"Caroline Potter eh?... Deuda de magos..." Lily meditó un poco. "La deuda queda saldada en cuanto le salves la vida Remí, después de eso es todo mío..."

Richard asintió renuentemente y desapareció.

"...Siendo aurores no tendré que esperar mucho..." Su expresión era vacía, una ligera sonrisa agridulce mostraban sus labios. Y parecía doler, tanto o más que el alma... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Lily se halló tendida sobre su cama. Después de la visita de Richard y de terminar los deberes escolares subió a su habitación dispuesta a dormir. Basta decir que no pudo hacerlo, la sensación en el pecho había tomado importancia, y para la madrugada se había vuelto algo serio. Estuvo así por varias horas, llegando las primeras horas del amanecer decidió bajar a la sala común. 

Llegó al mueble más grande frente a la chimenea. Se recostó sobre él para intentar dormir, la intranquilidad que sentía pronto se transformó en desesperación, no podía respirar, era como si algo la estuviera quemando por dentro. Lo único que podía ver era el retrato arriba de la chimenea, como si Issobelle hubiera cambiado su posición únicamente para mirarla. Ahora se transformó en un dolor muy agudo. Tuvo que sentarse para evitar caer.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse, trataba de respirar normalmente, pero el dolor estaba haciéndose cada vez más grande. Inconscientemente se acercó a la chimenea y el dolor se agudizó de golpe. Cayó de rodillas al suelo.

[_Que está pasando?_...]

Aún distraída de sus alrededores pudo percibir un sonido irregular, un eco. Buscaba con la vista el lugar de donde provenían y se sorprendió al ver que era justo frente a ella, en el pasaje de la chimenea.

Sobreponiéndose al dolor por un momento se dirigió al lugar, atravesó la chimenea y caminó unos metros para encontrar con sorpresa lo que estaba haciendo ese ruido.

Era James Potter.

James tenía la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas, tenía algunas rasgaduras en la ropa y algunas heridas profundas en espalda y brazos, pero eso no era lo más preocupante; Lily no podía ver su rostro claramente, pero por la manera en la que mecía el cuerpo y las palabras que decía entre dientes, bien podría haber pasado por un lunático. No era el James Potter con el que solía discutir, de hecho no era ni la sombra de aquel chico astuto y necio.

"Qué haces aquí?" preguntó seca. Paró cerca de él.

No hubo respuesta.

"Hay personas preocupadas..." añadió, mirando altiva.

Tampoco hubo reacción.

"De acuerdo. Sigue así..." Lily se comenzaba a fastidiar. Comenzó el regreso.

"... Te preocupaste por mi también?" vino una voz detrás de ella.

"De cierta manera..." Contestó después de unos segundos; y en un tono que dejaba mucho que desear.

Otra vez no hubo respuesta.

"Me estoy cansando de este monólogo. Podrías participar?" 

"Se han ido Lily... Me han dejado sólo. Que haces cuando los que quieres te abandonan?"

Los vacíos ojos de la chica se llenaron de repente. Casi había olvidado también su voz...

James intentó ponerse en pie. "Debo i-"

"Maldices la vida y a todos los que te rodean." interrumpió la pelirroja. "Hasta que te das cuenta que es inútil derramar lágrimas."

"Es por eso que el cielo llora las tuyas?..." James había levantado la cabeza para observar directamente a Lily. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y su rostro también tenía algunas cortadas.

Silencio.

"Nunca deja de doler, cierto?" 

"No..." la chica desvió la mirada. _Dolerá para hacerte recordar..._

Los minutos que parecieron una eternidad después de ello finalizaron en cuanto James se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Lily no pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo parecía no responderle.

"Lo entendí Lily, en verdad lo hice, por que no puedo dejar de sentir esto? está escociéndome el pecho... duele, y- y no puedo parar yo- yo-" cada vez le costaba más trabajo contenerse, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar en cuanto rompió el abrazo y tuvo de nuevo de frente a Lily.

"Las heridas sanan cuando ya no hay lágrimas que llorar..." Lily pasaba su mano por el rostro del chico, parecía afectada. Su semblante cambió al encontrarse con sus heridos ojos azules...

James entrelazó la mano de la chica con la suya, las lágrimas seguían brotando pero eso no impidió que perdiera contacto con el par de ojos verdes frente a él. Todo era tan doloroso, todo era también confuso y todo absolutamente era tan... tan bella!... ella lo era todo en ese momento. Lo siguiente que supo es que había tomado a la chica por la cintura y la había abrazado a su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla cerca; lo más cerca que pudiera. En el proceso había acercado lenta y delicadamente sus labios a los de ella.

La besaba como si no hubiera mañana, como si sus labios fueran lo único claro en su mente en esos momentos, y lo eran. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados al romper el beso, no quería abrirlos y ver que estaba a punto de recibir una bofetada. Pero nada pasó. Volvió a buscar aquellos labios con los que se habían obsesionado los suyos una y otra vez, todo era tan mágico... Lily Evans lo hacía mágico...

Todo fue tan repentino para Lily que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, se había hundido en sus ojos azules llenos de dolor y por un momento sintió como si fuera un magneto que la atraía hacia él. Nadie nunca antes la había besado, y no de la forma en que estaba siendo besada en este momento... Estaba compartiendo su primer beso, el que cuenta... Era James Potter el chico cuyo corazón sentía latir dentro de ella? Era Potter el chico quien la estaba besando tantas y tan breves veces? El chico de los labios cálidos y suaves? Aquel quien le entregaba el alma cada vez? Quien hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara? Era James, el chico que odiaba, a quien le daría todo en este momento?... Si...

... Era James Potter...

El mismo chico que la había retado tantas veces, el mismo chico tan lleno de si mismo, el chico de las novias de tres días, aquel que se burlaba de los demás, el egocentrista descarado, el mismo imbécil inmaduro, el egoísta, el terco, el engreído y totalmente odioso, el idiota, el pervertido, el señor yo-lo-sé-todo, el chico de la hermana obsesiva, el del padre asesino... el estúpido rompecorazones tradicional...

... No. _El estúpido Gryffindor tradicional_...

Reaccionó y se separó de James. Se había ruborizado a tal grado que incluso con la poca luz que el fuego de la chimenea proporcionaba podía observarse el cambio de tu tez. Su silueta parecía brillar más a medida que se alejaba de él, caminando con discretos pasos apresurados hacia las salvajes llamas de la chimenea.

Se detuvo casi al paso del fuego, al oír un fuerte golpe. James había reventado contra el suelo, inconsciente.

"Sólo esta noche Remì, más te vale que regreses por tu protegido o lo destazo aquí mismo..." murmuró. Quería creer sus propias palabras. Debía cumplir la misión que le había traído a Inglaterra. Y tendría que esperar a que su presa pudiera defenderse. El color de sus mejillas se tornó más intenso al pensar en el chico a sus espaldas, y tocó sus labios aún tibios... tenían su sabor.

Pocas cosas podrían perturbar a esta chica... un beso? Sentimentalismos absurdos... Un beso no era un gran acontecimiento... no uno de los labios de James Potter por lo tanto, que había logrado mover algo en su interior.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

El sol estaba por salir sobre las montañas cercanas al castillo, los rayos de la mañana iluminaban los tenues vitrales de las ventanas de la torre; haciendo que en lugar del blanco monocromático usual, una lluvia de colores se reflejaran por todo la bóveda en Pendragon.

James despertaba en una cómoda cama. Las almohadas olían a ella, tenían la esencia a jazmines y nardos que había percibido en Lily cuando estaban en su sala o cuando la había encontrado saliendo de la ducha. Los jazmines eran su sello, el olor de su cabello al viento, y al que tantas veces había querido besar...

Sintió ligeros cosquilleos en su rostro y cuello, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para deshacerse de la molestia, tampoco la disposición para la tarea de abrir los ahora pesados párpados, de levantar la cabeza y ver la causa de su malestar. Sabía que al moverse el dolor de cuerpo y el ardor de las heridas volverían. Sin embargo lo hizo... y nada dolió.

Justo en su pecho se erguía un imponente, orgulloso y blanco dragón... de menos de medio metro... 

Era Sigfrid.

"Cómo has estado amigo?" le extendía un dedo en señal de saludo, el pequeño dragón lo tomó con las dos patas delanteras. "Lamento haberte preocupado..." 

"Lo trajo mi lechuza... creo que estaba preocupado por ti..." Lily salía de la habitación contigua, el guardarropa. "Lo has educado bien Potter, el mismo se envió por correo en tu busca..."

Mientras tanto Sigfrid estaba ocupado masticando con sus dientes de tela los dedos de James.

"Curaste mi heridas?" Preguntó un poco ocupado liberándose de su pequeño amigo...

"Crees que lo haría?" Acomodaba los guantes negros en sus manos.

James prefirió cambiar el tema. "Saldrás?" añadió apartando al pequeño muñeco de su lado. 

"Hoy se harán los funerales a las víctimas, no eres el único que ha sufrido pérdidas..." cepillaba un poco su brillante cabello antes de acomodar en el un simpático sombrerito negro de ala corta.

"Alain está bien no? Eso no es lugar para una chica." Dijo en tono amargo, recordando al chico. Trató de sentarse sobre la cama, pero estaba aún algo mareado, casi cae al lado contrario.

"Haría un hechizo fortalecedor en ti, pero la verdad quiero ver como te las ingenias." Admitió Lily. 

"Temes que te obligue a tomar la ducha a mi lado? Tal vez puedas tallarme la espalda."

"Y tal vez yo deje que talles la mía..." añadió Lily sin prestar atención.

"Por qué lo haces?" Preguntó repentinamente el chico. "Acaso has desistido de-"

"No te confundas. No tomaré provecho de tu estado. No soy una cobarde."

"Por hoy somos amigos?" 

"No, pero tampoco enemigos." se volvió hacia él. Con ojos serios.

James vio su semblante y lo comprendió. "Aceptas mi propuesta?" dijo cambiando de tema.

"Hiciste una?"

"Te gustaría tallar mi espalda?"

"Pervertido..."

"Lily." Dijo ya en el interior del baño.

La chica levantó la vista.

"Gracias..."

"Saint Patrick's Memorial. En una hora. Te tocan las flores..." Y la puerta se cerró.

_Que demonios estás haciendo Lily Evans..._

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Hmmm... creo que ya está mejor... al menos más coherente. Sin embargo, tengo una duda: saben si el segundo nombre que le di a James fue Godric? Al momento no lo recuerdo... Bien, aún no llevo nada escrito del nuevo chap y creo que será después de semana santa que lo actualice. Quiero vacaciones!

Quiero agradecer a Melianay por mandarme de vuelta el midi, simplemente adoro esa canción... creo que entre Clover y la de My Inmortal me cortaré las venas con una galleta salada. Mil Graciazzzzzzzz!

Bien, ahora a los reviews:

Rey Miyamoto: de hecho creo que de notas fueron cuatro, se te hizo cortito? Yo ya rezaba por uno así... después del 23 que fueron como 27 hojas quedé curada...

Little*Star: Hey! bienvenida! Has dejado cantidad de reviews! gracias a ti fue que se completaron...

Leben-Risse: Jeje, suele pasar... digamos que en mi caso seguido... a mi también me gustó cómo se quedó el pasado... como que nadie se lo esperaba..

Jeru: Yo tengo una nueva razón para asesinar a Croiff! y de hecho como tres más...jeje. Cuantas llevamos? Unas 20? jeje... por lo del amor que siente Richard por Lils, no te preocupes, no va por ahí... pero debo decir que James no sabe que son familia... así que es él quien piensa que Richard es el asaltacunas.

Draco Malfoy: el chap quedó del asco... pero ya no puedo hacer más.

Lucía: la idea era escribir el chap en cuanto recibiera las 300 reviewz... pero no pensé que fueran a reaccionar tan rápido... de hecho era plan con maña, le había calculado unas dos semanas para alcanzarlas, pero ya ves...

Werden: Werden tiene el poder! Pero que te quede bonito ehh!

J.N.H: técnicamente el chap tiene ya sus días en la red, pero esta es la nueva versión. Espero que te guste.

Gerardo: Amenaza es mi segundo nombre... jeje.. estoy en varias listas de posibles víctimas... es un honor estar en la tuya! (de acuerdo, eso sonó muy enfermo)

Carlita Heart: Me apuro Me apuro!

Gin Gin: Que tal la francia! Cliffie es cuando se queda en suspenso, espero que este te guste tb.

VanesaRiddley: hola... me alegra que te gustara, las ideas y todo eso ha salido de varios lados... pero la idea principal fue de la leyenda de merlin. Gracias.

Adria T: hace un buen que no leía de ti, me alegra que hayas vuelto, y que te guste esto, le pongo todas las ganas.

Hinkypunk: Tear tear! jeje... te dejo un ratito y te sale lo salvaje... jeje... como que a sillazos? mejor la aventamos del plató.

Dunkel Tot: También dibujas? que parte te tocó a ti?

Grape: gracias. Fuiste mi reviewer 300!!!!

Myrtle: te han destronado... jeje... pero lo importante son las intenciones... gracias por el review.

Nikoute: Creo que he comprendido que las tradus no jalan muchos reviews... yo hago una del inglés... y tampoco tiene muchas reviews... ahhhh... y es un fic que me encanta!

Arwen Magic: jeje... ya hay beso y no séptimo libro! Noooooooooooooooo!

Hermione de Potter: Espero que no haya puentes cerca... naaaa, no te creas, todos sabemos como debe terminar esta historia no? A mi tb me da pena que Issobelle se haya muerto así de triste... me encantan ese tipo de finales! Pero queda el consuelo que Aidan la amaba no?... me encanta que me amenacen...

*Suspiro* Lo sé... necesito atención psiquátrica...

Un beso!


	26. Y que si dejan de brillar?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece... tengo 26 capítulos diciéndolo. Si aún no lo comprendes, _Houston... we've go a problem here_...

_**Capítulo 26 – Y que si dejan de brillar? **_

"Alguna vez realizaste como la vida se cuela por nuestras mismas manos?" el chico sacó la mano de uno de los bolsillos y la pasó por sus densos cabellos.

"Bienvenido a la realidad…" dijo su acompañante, _a Nuestra realidad…_

"Qué dirían ellos?" continuó el chico del cabello azabache en un susurro. Completamente perdido en el verde del pasto a sus pies.

El chico rubio no contestó. Solo sonrió desesperanzado.

El cielo pintaba sus últimas mañanas grises, al acercarse la llegada de la primavera. El viento movía suaves las nubes que por momentos apagaban aún más al triste sol. De la más penetrante oscuridad de la madrugada se había extendido el día más sórdido en mucho tiempo…

El cementerio local, Saint Patrick's Memorial era sin duda el lugar más frecuentado en los últimos días; los acontecimientos recientes habían apagado muchas sonrisas. Nuevas lápidas aparecerían para los afortunados de cuyos cuerpos -al menos- fueron recuperadas la mayor parte de las piezas…

No había sido agradable en lo absoluto. Alain estaba a su lado al igual que Sirius, quien parecía incluso más afectado que él mismo. Sin duda iba a extrañar a Caroline y las excelentes bromas que juntos, les gastaban a sus hermanas… no paró de abrazarse a Arabella, que salió de algún lugar. Peter también estuvo ahí, llegó casi arrastrándose, como si a él también le hubiera tocado ser parte de la absurda realidad que se estaba viviendo. Simplemente imposible… La sorpresa de la tarde se la llevó cuando Remus apareció; el efecto de la luna llena aún no terminaba, y por extraño que le pareciera el chico tenía ya su forma humana, y no la pasaba muy bien. Su rostro cansado logró hacer una sonrisa de apoyo (que James devolvió lastimera) pero se mantuvo alejado. La prudencia siempre había sido una de las cualidades del joven lobo… y sin que acabase el efecto de luna, él no arriesgaría a lastimar a nadie, aún cuando tenía ya su forma humana. 

Lo observó mientras caminaba hacia un sauce lejano. En donde fue recibido por una persona que salió de su sombra. No había necesidad de lentes, sólo conocía a una persona con el cabello así de rojo.

Lily Evans se alejó en compañía de su amigo.

Repentinamente las fuerzas le faltaron, hubiera caído de no ser que se sentía realmente pesado; y todo se volvió nada, ya no pensaba, ya no sentía, ya no veía por sus ensombrecidos ojos mar, que se apagaron aún más… si es que eso era posible…

Voldemort se levantaba, y se erguía poderoso sobre huesos, llantos y destrucción… y los minutos y las horas y los días pasaban… tan sórdidos como los últimos días del invierno.

Samuels, Donovan, Henry, Connor, Montgomery, Runger, Wiley, y la lista crecía y crecía… Al paso que iban no quedaría en pie una familia de aurores.

… y Potter,

a lo que ya ni siquiera podía llamarse familia.

Llorar? Por que habría que llorar? De que le servía llorar, si con ello no lograba apartar la tristeza o el dolor? No, había algo más adentro… Su cuerpo estaba hambriento, como una bestia con la escasa cacería de invierno…

Tal vez su mente se había obcecado en una idea; pero el cuerpo le pedía alimento que lo llenara más y calmara su sed de beber más que todo el alcohol del mundo. Era sed de sangre… y hambre de la carne de sus enemigos…

"No lo merecían!" gritó lanzando con fuerza la copa al fuego de la chimenea el nuevo pilar Gryffindor. El amo de todo cuanto la familia Potter había atesorado por siglos.

Tanto y tan poco… 

La quinta copa de brandy no conseguía calentarle el cuerpo tendido en el sillón. Varios marcos yacían tirados en el suelo y todos los recuerdos regresaban con el ardor de los nuevos pendientes que caían de sus lóbulos.

No era raro ver a magos varones que llevaran perforados los lóbulos. De hecho, era más común ver a magos adultos que a brujas usarlos. Eran signo de distinción, y de cierta manera indicaban el estatus dentro de una familia y de su nombre en si. Usualmente eran pequeñas arracadas o broqueles de diamante; o una combinación de los dos, si se daba el caso. No se usaban por pares, o forzosamente en ambos lados. Pero había unas, las más raras y por tanto envidiadas de quien las portaba.

Lágrimas de dragón les llamaban. Las prendas más caras que a un mago podían costar.

Eran piezas de oro muy sencillas, una pequeña cadenita caía del broquel que le sujetaba al lóbulo, los eslabones en ella era como las estrellas en un hotel, indicaban el nivel de valor por la que fue entregada la pieza, cada uno tenía un diminuto diseño único y a su término una perla negra de mediano tamaño se hallaba engarzada en hilos de oro.

Y James Potter había recibido dos, y seis eslabones en cada uno los hacían por mucho los más valiosos (y raros) entregados en mucho tiempo. 

Una patética manera de disculpar las ineptitudes que costaron la vida a su familia.

"Qué harías por volverlos a ver?"

James salió de su ensimismamiento y se puso en pie, alerta, con el valor y mucho equilibrio que dos botellas de alcohol podrían proporcionar. Bajo la guardia al ver de quien se trataba. "De que mentira se trata esta vez Alain?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Un arpa encantada le acompañaba la melodía de arrullo. Y en su regazo se hallaba recostado el primer chico que creyó en ella. Severus Snape por fin había conciliado el sueño, gracias a la preciosa voz que lo domó, y a una excelente interpretación de un hechizo para dormir sin soñar. A Lily le importaba poco que su cabello estuviera grasiento, había crecido hasta sus hombros en los meses que dejó de verlo, era una lástima que al encontrarse nuevamente lo hiciera en este estado.

Habiéndola perdido.

Podía decir que Severus nunca fue un chico fácil, o uno que demostrara lo que sentía con facilidad… no. Al final terminaban siendo simples Slytherins, los siempre reservados Slytherins…

Era una pena tener tantas cosas dentro y no saber cómo sentirlas…

O saber siquiera lo que era sentir…

_

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim an as ember  
Things my heart  
Used to know  
Things it yearns to remember

_

Lily se recargó en el respaldo, pensativa. Las cosas habían dado extraños giros que ella no vio venir… se preguntaba la razón… su don de la premonición no estaba siendo muy efectivo a últimos meses, tal vez era culpa de ese ser oloroso que se hacía llamar maestra… quizás necesitaba desempolvarse un poco. Debía admitir que a la entrada al nuevo curso había holgazaneado bastante.

O quizá porque en lo más profundo deseaba saber más de aquel chiquillo de la extraña cicatriz que se parecía tanto a James.

Volvió bruscamente a la realidad, reprendiéndose mentalmente. El futuro no le importaba en lo absoluto, el presente era lo que requería atención. Acabar de una vez por todas con Voldemort y Potter, era su objetivo. No soñar despierta con un niño…

_

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

_

"Una rosa por sus pensamientos, mademoiselle." 

"No estoy para juegos Cariño." Contestó tomando la rosa que le ofrecía el chico a su espalda.

"Lo sé." Respondió éste con un ademán de impaciencia. "Esperaba encontrarlo despierto." Añadió refiriéndose al chico dormido. "Es triste que las cosas tengan que pasar así, lo veía a menudo en los cuarteles, y algunas veces hasta trataba a Sirius como humano… uno de esos debió haber sido el día que se le propuso-"

"No sigas. Ha conseguido un poco de paz al dormir, no se la quites."

"-A decir verdad, ése día hasta lo hubiera besado." Continuó una nueva voz. Segundos después Severus se incorporaba. "Por eso es que las pociones son más efectivas, los hechizos tardan muy poco…" se volvió hacia Lily con una sonrisa lastimera. "Gracias de todos modos. Es hora de partir."

"Sev…" Alcanzó a decir la pelirroja cuando el chico hacía camino a la puerta.

"Le dije que sus padres recibieron por ella una lágrima de tres eslabones? Yo no le hubiera dado ni uno menos." Añadió Alain tratando de hacerlo desistir.

"Lo sé." Se paró al borde de las escaleras y bajó la vista. "Y lo que yo recibí de ella fue un anillo de compromiso." Salió apresuradamente. Lily detuvo a Richard cuando éste se disponía a seguirlo…

Sabía también que a ningún Slytherin le gustaba que lo vieran llorar…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Las cosas se tranquilizaban un poco a la entrada de abril. Voldemort había disminuido los ataques; y eso era alarmante; el ministerio se preparaba para lo peor. Varias personas se restituyeron en sus puestos, algunas más no regresaron. Severus fue de ellos. James no. Aunque más de uno hubiera preferido que tampoco lo hiciera. Alain sentía una pena tremenda por el chico, había adelgazado tanto que la piel casi se le pegaba al hueso y enormes ojeras le hacían ver, junto a la palidez del rostro, como un muerto en vida. James había cambiado tanto en sus meses de inanición que ya no dejaba algo del hombre de ojos fugaces y de mirada traviesa que solía ser.

Las cosas se movían constantemente, Jacques LaRue se había quedado de planta en el ministerio Inglés, supervisaba junto a Mad-eye Moody, el entrenamiento de algunos aurores en la reserva. Astutamente, había encargado nuevamente a Richard para el caso, pero tenía ciertas reservas sobre James y su capacidad después de encontrarse tan afectado.

Que equivocado estaba…

"James! _Entrenamiento_ no es lo mismo que masacre, Idiota!" Alaín gritaba por enésima vez. Toda la semana había sido igual. El chico de largos cabellos azabache esta ocasión sostenía a tres de sus vícti- …educandos, a cinco metros encima de una pila de escregutos de más de metro y medio que se veían bastante hambrientos. Todo por que se habían descuidado de pose.

Lejos de perder el tiempo, James había caído en la obsesión de venganza; se entrenó cada día más y más. Leyó todos lo libros que jamás hubiera pensado hacerlo antes, y de ellos practicó todas aquellas maldiciones que estuvieran más cerca de llamarse imperdonables. 

Se ganó el sobrenombre del 'comehombres' al tercer día, ya que la magnífica espada que lo acompañaba desde entonces parecía haber sido hecha para partir huesos sin problema. Y no sólo huesos, sino maderas, piedras y las cabezas duras de aquellos que se atrevieran a desobedecerle.

Más que auror, el chico Potter parecía asesino a sueldo.

Alain suspiró otra vez. Y otra, y otra… el día entero se le iba en rescatar a los alumnos de las garras de James cuando este se enfrascaba demasiado en su _lección_. Aunque debía admitir que su método estaba funcionando a la perfección, en tres semanas el instructor comehombres había logrado que los nuevos reclutas aprendieran en corto lo que a él le hubiera tomado meses enseñar, y su teoría era que el ministerio estaba contento con los resultados.

Irónico.

James odiando a media humanidad, y el ministerio jactándose de eso…

Alain frunció el entrecejo. "James, es hora." Dijo en lo alto, para llamar la atención del chico. Sirius se acercaba a ellos por una de las puertas al cuarto de aparición. Encontrando a James trepado en las ramas de un enorme árbol, miró extrañado al rubio.

"Es una nueva locura," contestó éste encogiéndose de hombros. "No preguntes…"

Después de un rato de observar a James revisar lo últimos detalles de _su árbol_ y sus habilidades de hombre mono, partieron los tres rumbo a Hogwarts, convocados por Albus Dumbledore y por ciertos miembros del ministerio.

Las barreras en la escuela habían sido triplicadas, incluso para Alain aparecerse dentro de ella sería un mucho desagradable, habían sido llamados hechizos antiguos por parte de las casas de las familias de los dones que estuvieron dispuestas, la magia antigua no era fácil, ni de hacer ni de romper; y hecha por magos especialmente dotados daba una protección extra.

Los tres chicos tuvieron que hacerlo de la manera larga, viajando por tren prácticamente toda la noche.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily encontraba prácticamente aburridas a morir las clases. A la entrada de marzo todo había llegado a cierto estado de paz y para abril ya era algo enfermizo, incluso con los repentinos estallidos entre casas que a ella le tocaba calmar. Esto se le estaba haciendo monótono.

Las visitas a Hogsmeade fueron suspendidas al principio por todo el alboroto que hubo, y no volvían a darlas de manera grata. La profesora McGonnagal las anunciaba acompañadas de miles de reglas y las horas de las visitas se había reducido. Ahora el límite se había establecido para las cuatro de la tarde.

No sirvió de nada protestar.

Las cosas habían cambiado un tanto dentro. Lily y Forsoise se llevaban tan bien como cuando pequeñas, y podían pasarse horas hablando de cosas sin sentido, para luego realizarlo, y reír otro rato por ello; algunas veces se batían en duelo, Vieth como referee, y la tarde en el lago como escenario. La rivalidad de las chicas salía a flote en esas tardes, y nunca terminaban un duelo. Y de cierta manera era mejor terminarlo así…

Para esos días, las visitas de Richard rayaron en la nulidad. Y Vieth se acercaba cada vez más a la pelirroja quien parecía haber olvidado lo que la llevó a Inglaterra…

Hasta ese día…

"_C'est fini!_" Dijo alegremente el chico sentado en el loveseat de la sala verde. "_Sólo esperen a que le añada el color y le ponga movimiento._"

"_No sería mejor una foto que tenernos como estatuas toda la hora?_" preguntó Forsoise bastante molesta. Volviendo a su posición inicial en un segundo.

"_Creo que tengo entumida la sonrisa…_" Añadió Lily entre dientes, tratando de no modificar la expresión.

"_Yo más que eso cheriè…_"

Lily ahogó la risa. "_Eso si que fue refinado Suí…_"

"_Señoritas…_"

"_Lo lamentamos… cierto?_" Dijeron la dos al tiempo. Después lanzaron entre risas besos a su pintor preferido…

Vieth se sonrojó. Y su nerviosismo pintó a una de las chicas un diente de negro. "_Qué dicen si lo terminamos más tarde?_" Señaló con la espalda cansada. "_Esto de estar en las mazmorras no le ayuda a mi vista. Qué les parece mañana a orillas del lago?_"

No tuvo que repetirlo. Las dos chicas saltaron de su posición rápidamente una de ellas murmurando un 'por merlín que no era broma'. Vieth escondió una sonrisa y con un lienzo la pintura.

"_Acaso no nos permitirás verla?_"

Lily iba a pronunciar palabra cuando las puertas de su sala se abrieron. Por mera precaución, Forsoise se escondió en un punto donde había una sombra bastante densa (que para variar abundaban en la sala), y que bueno que lo hizo, porque fue el Profesor Velex quien entró, acompañado de cerca por un chico que tenía ya tiempo que no veía. Remus Lupin le dirigió una sonrisa que celó a Vieth…

Éste anunció a la chica que su presencia se requería en donde el director. Pero no dijo para qué. Lily sólo se limitó a seguirlo no después de haber mirado a Vieth en forma de disculpa y al rincón junto al librero. Partió.

"_Vaya, sabía que en verdad me harías justicia en tu dibujo… gran detalle lo del diente…_" Añadió una voz detrás. Vieth se volvió al momento que comprendía que su hermana se había gastado un hechizo de invisibilidad y había ido a echar un vistazo a la pintura.

*Arrghhh* "_Prepárate, que esto merece un ataque de cosquillas…_" En un momento el chico hizo un hechizo que eliminó el de su hermana, y la persecución dio comienzo entre risas y gritos por la vida.

  
"Cómo estás?" preguntó la chica en su camino.

"Bastante recuperado. Gracias por lo de aquella luna, en verdad que era importante para mi estar presente." El chico Lupin le dedicó una de sus escasas sonrisas. "Sabes lo que quiere hablar el director contigo?"

Lily se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

"Desde la muerte de Ragul no había tenido contacto con él. Hoy se presentó en casa y me dijo que pasara por ti. Pero creo que olvidó el detalle de que a mi me tocó la sala-"

Recibió un ligero codazo de la chica.

"-Que nunca había estado en la sala de Slytherin…" Acabó comprendiendo el error que estuvo a punto de cometer. "Es por eso que le pedí al profesor que me acompañara."

"La sala solía ser una torre como todas las demás," habló el profesor Velex, "pero hubo algunos graciosos que hicieron una redecoración. Quisimos arreglarlo, pero no encontramos un encantamiento que lo contrarrestara. Eso fue trabajo de genios o de completos estúpidos con suerte…" Continuó a modo de despedida. "Creo que, señor Lupin puede continuar el camino hacia el despacho…" Lo miró severamente y tomó otra dirección.

"Gracias" Respondió cortésmente el chico. Sin tomar importancia de la mirada. "Me inclino por la segunda…" susurró Remus cerca de la chica, momentos después. "En verdad que no sé cómo lo hizo… pero pintó la sala con uno de nuestros hechizos experimentales"

"Experimentales?" preguntó la chica. Viendo como el profesor ya se alejaba por uno de los pasillos.

"Si, los escribimos estando ebrios. Con el primero que sirvió hicimos que Malfoy escupiera babosas por una semana, el segundo Sirius lo encontró de buen uso para eliminar las pulgas carnívoras que pescó un a noche cerca del bebedero de los centauros… ahora sabemos que detestan el olor a ajo, otro hizo que Peter brillara en distintos tonod de neón por unas horas, James hizo el de la sala, y creo que había-"

_James…_

"-Lo has visto?" preguntó la chica en un segundo.

"No desde ése día en el cementerio. Pero he hablado con Sirius y no creo que esté muy bien…"

"Qué te ha dicho?"

"No es que él haya mencionado algo que le alarme, son ciertos detalles de lo que dice, tengo mala espina." Concretó. Y el único sonido que hubo fue el de sus pasos por unos segundos. "A ti te criaron a conciencia de que el mundo no era rosa Lily. James lo está aprendiendo, y de la manera difícil."

"Cometieron un error," Lily siguió, "pero hicieron de él un gran chico…"

Esto paró en seco a Remus. Lily se paró un poco después y se volvió hacia él.

"Mi opinión acerca de él no cambia las cosas… sólo necesita tiempo, y es lo que le estoy dando."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

El cuadro en el despacho estaba casi completo. Minerva McGonnagal, Albus Dumbledore, Mundungus Fletcher, Jacques LaRue y Mad-eye Moody hablaban cerca de una de las escaleras que conectaba a la parte superior. Lily y Remus habían escogido una ventana por donde se podía respirar un aroma diferente al de libros viejos del lugar, el olor a pino de las afueras y la luz de la luna era relajante. Hasta cierto punto por la tensión que sentía la chica dentro. Había intentado enterarse de lo que pasaba, pero encontró que no podía leer lo que estaban pensando las personas mayores… era una especie de bloqueo, pero, por qué?

La cosa era seria, por lo que podían decir los jóvenes. La boca apretada de la profesora, el semblante del director y el ceño fruncido del tío Jacques no era algo tranquilizante.

"Están aquí." Exclamó en un momento el Moody. Su ojo de cristal se movía en todas direcciones, como un chivatoscopio (sp?) loco. Lily se había alertado. Una presencia mágica muy poderosa se acercaba a ellos. Una presencia que nunca había sentido.

"De quién se trata?" preguntó rápido dirigiéndose a los mayores. Albus le sonrió con los ojos chispeantes.

"Familia Lily… familia…" LaRue fue el único en responder, la puerta se abrió. Y por ella entraron seis personas.

Tres hombres mayores y un chico como de su edad conformaban el grupo. La pelirroja los hallaba extrañamente conocidos. El menor le dedicó una sonrisa, y Lily pudo ver cómo sus pupilas iban cambiando del negro usual a un azul profundo. No lo encontró extraño. Ya antes lo había visto.

"Debido a que el heredero de Sauter probablemente se halla aliado con Voldemort como Dencell lo hizo entonces eso nos resta dos familias." Inició LaRue. "De las restantes, seis nos encontramos presentes y el Conde Bollev viene en camino. Jaques LaRue, descendiente de la rama de Kay, heredero de Tenhke," hizo su presentación al grupo recién llegado. Se volvió a Lily entonces y comenzó, "… me permito presentarles a la señorita Lilianne Sinacroft, heredera-"

"Sinacroft!?" uno de los hombres habló azorado. Dando voz a la sorpresa de sus compañeros. "De la casa de Fernand Sinacroft!?" Su acento tenía algo de occidental, tal vez un americano.

"Una de los Sinacroft que murieron hace años!?" preguntó otro de acento irlandés.

"Sólo para el mundo Muggle…" Añadió la chica tranquilamente. "Decidimos venir a Inglaterra por el último don."

"-Es una lástima que se vayan con las manos vacías-" James se encontraba de pie, recargado sobre la pesada puerta de madera. Alain entraba seguido por Sirius quien inmediatamente se reunió con el joven lobo, murmurando un 'qué demonios pasa' demasiado alto.

Lily se volvió para encarar a James y éste le devolvió la mirada seca. Lily se sorprendió del estado del chico, lo que éste debió haber notado por la sonrisa llena de sarcasmo que le dedicó a continuación. "Qué Evans? Likos te comió la lengua?"

Lily estaba sin habla. _Esto_ era James Potter? Pasó la vista rápida hacia Richard, buscando una explicación con la mirada. Lo único que encontró fue al rubio negando con la cabeza.

[_Hablaremos más tarde…_]

"Un heredero es peligroso cuando lo que lo consume es el resentimiento." Habló entonces el chico de las pupilas azules. Tranquilamente. "Pero resulta peor cuando se trata del heredero de Orendra…"

Los otros tres extraños aguantaron un suspiro en la garganta.

"Creo que es hora de empezar con esta pequeña reunión." Albus Dumbledore salió desde el fondo, muy cerca de su ave fénix. "Según me han informado tenemos a los herederos de Irivel, Tenhke, Ridneva, Quadior, Jocude… y Orendra…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James estaba en el alféizar de una ventana, las cosas fueron verdaderamente extrañas hacía unos momentos. Pero eso ya no importaba. Miró entonces a las afueras. El carruaje que llevaba a sus amigos recorría el último tramo de los campos del castillo, con destino a la gran máquina que los esperaba para llevarlos de regreso a Londres. Remus tenía algunos contactos que tal vez cooperarían, y Sirius se encargaría de los asuntos concernientes al ministerio.

Algo llamó su atención. Muy cerca de su rostro se encontraba un par de luciérnagas. Revoloteando por aquí y allá. Momento… eran tres! El brillo de la tercera era casi imperceptible. Sólo pudo verla cuando estuvo verdaderamente cerca. El bichito se posó en el mismo alféizar en el que él se encontraba. James la miraba curioso, era algo raro que un insecto se acercara tanto… en brillo en su pequeño vientre cada vez disminuía más hasta que desapareció. Las dos primeras luciérnagas volaban cerca de ella, cómo si escoltaran a un ciego a media mañana. James decidió acercar su mano al animalito, pero descubrió que otras manos de nieve pensaron lo mismo antes que él, tomaban a la pequeña moribunda entre sus dedos.

Lily estaba a su lado. James torció una mueca.

Momentos después la luciérnaga salió volando brillando como sus compañeras que rápidamente se le unieron al vuelo. James cada vez vio más lejanos los tres pequeños destellos.

"Estaba lastimada." Lily comentó sin referirse a él en particular. Levantó la mano en la dirección de las tenues lucecitas. "Nos parecemos mucho a ellas, sabes? También vivimos para brillar…"

"Y que si deja de hacerlo?"

"…entonces caería en la oscuridad."

"Hace mucho que es de noche."

"Te empeñaste en apagar el día."

"Tu ayudaste mucho."

"Y no hiciste nada para impedirlo."

Parecía que la chica guardaba respuesta para todo. Se hizo en silencio por unos minutos en que los dos observaron las afueras sin siquiera voltear a verse.

"Te odio." Dijo James mientras se incorporaba en el pasillo.

"No es cierto." Lily ni siquiera so molestó en volver.

"Que sabes tu…"

Ella permaneció en silencio.

"Eso su-"

"-En esta guerra no existe lado neutro Potter, estás de nuestro lado o no lo estás. Simple." Interrumpió súbitamente la chica.

"Tú eres la que no lo entiendes!" levantó la voz en un momento. Como si la fuerza de sus palabras se le hubiera colado de la piel, una onda de choque salió despedida de su cuerpo. Era como si un imán muy poderoso repeliera todo lo que estuviera a su lado, Lily estando tan cerca terminó estrellándose contra la pared. Ni siquiera su daga tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Mal! Primera regla: Nunca hacer enojar a una pelirroja.

La chica se puso en pie tan rápido como un gato, y sin pensarlo dos veces de su mano salió despedida una gran masa de fuego en dirección al agresor.

James alcanzó a esquivar el gran golpe. Pero no salió del todo ileso. Las llamas son engañosas y no se pueden contener, una pequeña ráfaga lo suficientemente grande para volar independiente por uno de los extremos voló alcanzándolo en el brazo. Quemando la totalidad de la manga de la túnica, que el chico alcanzó a arrancar antes que la quemadura fuera más grave en la piel.

El la miró con los ojos furiosos. Ella, le regresó la mirada un par de ojos verdes más potente.

"Crees que es fácil?" El chico gruño dando media vuelta y retirándose hasta perderse en la oscura esquina de un pasillo. No la oyó responder.

La chica se irguió hasta verlo perderse. "No," pronunció antes de irse contra espaldas a la pared más cercana. "… y tu lo haces más difícil." Lily se halló perdiendo fuerzas y cayendo lentamente por la pared que la soportaba, hasta que terminó hecha un ovillo en el suelo. "Me vas a dar problemas…"

El golpe que James había dado estaba lejos de parecer juego. Se había equivocado al subestimarlo. 

_Vivimos y brillamos; dos cosas distintas, pero ambas inspiradas en los demás, somos guía y luz para que ellos no pierdan el camino…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tu pirómana princesita escupefuego casi me tuesta allá atrás." James llegó literalmente echando rayos, sus pesados pendientes brillaban a cada paso violento que daba. "Deberías decirle que se necesita de siete para el rito en _completas_ capacidades." Tomó la bolsa de bollos que estaba sobre el escritorio y comenzó a devorarlos como animal. 

Como solía hacerlo cada vez que se encontraba furioso.

"Dime algo, es como un bonus o viene incluido en el paquete?" añadió escupiendo algunas migajas.

Alain lo miró extrañado y escondió una risita en la caída de su cabellera. James volviendo a mostrar alguna emoción era bueno, hizo una nota mental de besar a Lily por esto. 

"Más que algo extra o del cabello creo que fue la compensación de la falta de pecas… mejor ni te digo que fue lo que vino con los ojos." Alain volvió a lo que estaba leyendo, tratando de ignorar el excesivo ruido que James estaba logrando que le enchinara la piel.

En media hora logró acabar con tres bolsas de bollos, litro y medio de jugo de calabaza, el recipiente de patatas cocidas y la tonelada de pastelillos que los elfos habían llevado. El enojo se le había pasado, seguro. Ahora lo que venía era un inevitable dolor de estómago.

Alain acentuó aún más la risa. Y se paró para curar el brazo de su compañero auror, quien parecía más ocupado en la próxima indigestión.

_Es un placer que hayas vuelto James…_  


~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  


Al fin ha salido!!!!! gracias por esperarme tanto tiempo, la escuela en verdad que me está absorviendo. El martes presento mi último exámen del mes... y en dos semanas más ya los finales!! Pueden creerlo!? Ya voy a acabar clases!!!

Y otra noticia! Han notado que el treceavo poder va a cumplir el año? Tendré que pensar en algo especial para celebrar... se aceptan sugerencias. Me enorgullece decir que esto está por acabarse,y que todo ha ido saliendo de mi y de mi, jeje... acaso recordaís que dije que lo pensaba acabar?

... tengo amenazas que me respaldan- es decir... me apoyan a seguir adelante...

Tal vez encuentren el chap algo flojo, pero la idea central era... que no había idea central *darm* jeje... la verdad era ver como reaccionaba James a todo lo que estaba pasando y por supuesto que nuestra Lil lo iba a bajar a tierra... saben? creo que es la única escena que vale la pena de todo el rollo mareador que leyeron allá arriba... 

La canción que Lily le canta a Sevvie se llama 'Once Upon a December' (no es canción de cuna, a pesar de que suena a) y estoy segura que más de uno aqui la conoce. Quería poner una canción de cuna que se llama 'All the little pretty horses', pero acabo de leer un fic en donde también la ocupan!

Ahora no recuerdo muy bien el nombre de la persona que dijo algo como que ocupaba más hojas de reviews que en la propia historia... bueno, se me hace que soñó con este chap... Llego a las 330 reviews!!!!!! *Croiff's hooping around* No me lo puedo creer!! Bueno, basta de debraye y pasemos a lo consistente (chica de medio fic de reviews, agárrate... no me regañen si me equivoco... que no era Rey Miyamoto?), los reviewers!!!

Jeru: espero que hayas leído la nueva versión, sabes... no se me había ocurrido la posibilidad de publicarlo... veré que hago...

Joyce Granger: Gracias.

Catty_Shenka: Sigo esperando... y esparando... mi mail es dacral@hotmail.com. Publicarás ya tu fic? acabo de encontrar algunos que tal vez te interesen... visita mi página de favs.

Mena: Parece sueño? jeje... 

Carlita_Heart: dime que es broma!? Cómo te bañas? te tallas el cuerpo no?

Myrtle: hablo demasiado verdad?

Leri: creo que me he leído todos tus fics, no recuerdo si en alguno dejé review, pero estoy segura que si. Es sólo que ésta máquina tiende a hacer lo que se le pega la regalada gana y luego me manda errores en las páginas o que simplemente no se puede.

snmh: A mi me parece uno de los cuentos más lindos que conozco, en cuanto te vea te paso los nombres de otros que tampoco son comunes... jeje... 

Arwen Magic: Cómo que malita? ya andas bien? Yo con James en la ducha me conformo...

Nikoute: gran tradu!

Dark Lil: Gracias. Si te gusta el manga el midi que te mandé es de uno que se llama clover, puedes encontrar su traducción al inglés por web... es lo más triste y lindo que puedas encontrar de CLAMP

Tana Abbot: creo que estás confundiendo de Sonatina, la que yo usé juro y perjuro que lleva la marca Bécquer. Como dije hace algunas líneas no adelantaré mas... todo puede suceder... la verdad es que a Lestat y a Remì todavía tienen algo que ver y *sniff* me han regañado!

Gerardo: Chappie up! chappie up!!! No me hagas dañoooooooooooooooooo! jaja... 

Liliana: 1080!? madre mia! ya te lo has de saber mejor que yo! gracias!

Dikhana: vaya que tienes de donde sacar madera para tu review... jaja, muchas gracias por todas las imagenes y por estar al pendiente de mi, tu review en verdad que me anima a seguir escribiendo con una sonrisa en los labios... si a ti el fic te dejó la sonrisa estúpida a mi tu review me dejó algo parecido en clases... horror estar papaloteando en lugar de aprender cordenadas polares... La verdad que el pensamiento lo puse ambiguo a propósito, ni yo misma te puedo decir quien lo dijo, jeje... gomen!  


------------- tijerita acortadora ------------- 

se que mereces un contestación un poco mas larga que esto... pero a como no acabe me voy a volver loca!!!!!

Ligia: muchas gracias... bienvenida.

Carloncha: Jeje... *blush horribly* muchas gracias! bienvenida también!

Jarlaxe: la verdad es que si hay una explicación a eso. Gracias y bienvenida.

Klaudi^Wri: gracias! por cierto, conozco algunas galerías que tienen cosas interesantes de chobits... tu me dices si te interesa.

Dunkel Tot: Myrtle me habló de unos dibujos que le habían mandado, pero no me ha enseñado ninguno la malvada. A mi me encanta pintar, y la empecé uno, que espero terminar en un mes más o menos. Si la flojera no me gana...

Olympe: leí tu historia el día que me llegó tu review, debo decirte que pinta para bien, y ahora que lo estuve pensando *Croiff también tiene ratos lúcidos* a lo mejor es semejante a este porque tu tb abordas un tema que tiene fondo no? Por tu madre no me hagas sufrir tanto a DRACO!!!!!!!

Kari Radcliffe: review de último momento!!!! tanto llevo sin actualizar? vaya me tienen checadita... 

  
Y me despido con estas sabias palabras que encontré leyendo un fic llamado "Spells and Jewels":

_Too often we lose sight of life's simple pleasures. Remember, when someone pisses you off, it takes 42 muscles in your face to frown. BUT, it only takes 4 to extend your arm and bitch slap that asshole upside the head! _

Traducción (o algo así): No se enojen, enojarse arruga a las personas y les hace crecer el hígado, desquítense!!! Siempre vale más pedir perdón que pedir permiso...


	27. A la Llegada del Ocaso

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que puedan reconocer (y parte de lo que no) me pertenece, la minima fracción que sobra si; incluyendo el AU plot, los OC's y el retorcido cerebro que me cargo *-*.

_**Capítulo 27 – A la llegada del Ocaso.**_

Lily recibió un perro en su cuarto cumpleaños. Un cachorro vivaracho y juguetón. Calik fue llamado, porque como el pequeño Richard lo señaló: parecía la miniatura de una vaca Holstein en distintos colores. 

Calik pronto pasó a ser parte de la pequeña comunidad animal dentro de la casa; junto a un águila real, un gato maltrecho (cojo y cicatrizado del ojo), un pez dorado y un ruiseñor de brillantes plumas que compartían el jardín exterior al cuarto de la pequeña. No pasó mucho antes de su primer encuentro con el astuto gato tuerto, así como tampoco de la primer conversación con su pequeña ama. Ella había preguntado como era la vida 'allá afuera', a lo que éste no supo responder del todo; 'es más difícil que aquí dentro' fue lo único que reiteró con seguridad, 'pero recuerdo que otros humanos se mostraban los dientes sin aparente rabia'.

La pequeña 'mostró los dientes' esa vez, la primera y la última que Calik la vio.

En el tiempo que había pasado había logrado la simpatía de las dos aves, una cierta amistad-rivalidad con el viejo gato ('Kneazle estúpido animal! Soy un condenado _Kneazle_!' Calik, que estaba lejos de ser estúpido, con gusto lo aparentaba por la simple satisfacción de ver al felino escupir el hígado), y seguía convenciendo al pez dorado que no le intentaba comer. Todo giraba en perfecta armonía en su pequeño espacio, en su pequeña familia, o sería que no había conocido otra manera en que las cosas funcionaran. 

Varel y Pepper; el águila y el ruiseñor respectivamente, salían a estirar las alas todos los días; por su parte Orfeo, el gato, desgastaba el tiempo durmiendo plácidamente en su cojín (cuando se le veía) y El Señor Mantequilla, el pez, practicaba sus habilidades atléticas saltando cada día más alto desde su estanque; por su parte Calik, se dedicó a prestar atención.

La niña regresaba todas las tardes después de sus tediosas lecciones, al tiempo en que las aves volvían de su paseo. Ellas le platicaban de todo lo que veían en su vuelo; ocasionalmente traían algo consigo, en Pepper eran siempre flores pequeñas y simples (algunas veces espigas o flores campestres), nada que hubiera dentro de los majestuosos campos en la propiedad, Varel se encargaba de cosas más pesadas, aunque la mayoría llegaban dañadas por el agudo roce de sus garras. Pero eso no importaba a la pequeña, porque cada objeto parecía darle un brillo de vida a sus opacos ojos.

Una tarde Varel había llegado con un rollo de láminas delgadas y brillantes, lo que más tarde ella les explicó como papel (en realidad quiso hacerles entender lo que era una revista). Calik observó la calma con la que la niña pasaba su vista sobre ella. Y reconoció el distintivo fulgor de la añoranza. 

Calik lo había entendido…

Fueron pocos los días que pasaron después de eso cuando sucedió; la tarde había bajado, Lily se encontraba sentada en la piedra más grande a orillas del estanque del pez, con los pies en el agua. No apartaba la vacía mirada de la ventana por donde debieron haber entrado hacía ya mucho. La noche cayó y con ella las estrellas, y la chica seguía en la misma posición de horas antes. Aquel chico había entrado y se había ido ante la negativa de la chica a salir. Los esperaba. _Aún_ los esperaba.

Orfeo estaba junto a Calik, pero no decía palabra; ninguno de los dos lo decía; aunque sabía muy bien lo que había pasado. Calik lo miró extrañado acercársele a su ama y maullar lastimero, 'No, ellos volverán' dijo su voz de niña tomándolo a su regazo. Calik sintió un poco de envidia y entristeció; Orfeo debía ser el compañero más antiguo de la pequeña, parecía saber a la perfección lo mucho que sentía y lo poco que expresaba.

El gato tuerto vio con su ojo viejo y cansado, lo que el no pudo con dos llenos de vida.

El amplio ventanal pronto dejó ver en su horizonte dos pequeñas figuras. Llegaban! Llegaban! Calik ladró lleno de alegría. Lily se puso en pie mientras Orfeo trepaba rápidamente al alféizar; maulló en advertencia momentos después. Algo andaba mal.

Pepper fue el primero en llegar a la percha, parecía cansado y tenía unas pequeñas rasgaduras en el pecho oscurecido, Lily lo tomó en sus pequeñas manos pero antes que dijera algo llegó Varel que por mucho falló su destino a la percha yéndose de lleno a las plantas adelante.

"Richard! Ven rápido!" 

Y esa fue la única vez que Calik la vio asustada.

Varel había peleado con un halcón esa tarde. Y la vida sólo le alcanzó para llegar a casa.

'Lejos, muy lejos al norte, hay campos llenos de vida, pero sus hombres son malos y hacen que los hermanos lastimen a hermanos o los maten si es que llegan a tomar un azafrán de sus campos' fue lo último que dijo Pepper; sólo tenía unos rasguños en el pecho, pero fue el primero en morir. Ciertamente hablaba de aquel halcón, entrenado por hombres para matar a los cuervos que en verano llegaban a sus cosechas.

Calik lo sintió. Dos integrantes de su pequeña y poco común familia se marcharon, los únicos dos capaces tal vez, de iluminarle la vista a su querida niña.

Calik tomó una decisión.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

_"Habrá unicornios?" _

_"Lo hemos discutido Cariño, como se los explicarías a tus amigas?" respondió pacientemente su madre, levantándola en brazos._

_"Qué amigas madre?…"_

_La mujer acarició el cabello rojizo de la niña. "Pero tendremos bellísimos ponies y potrillos que podrás montar." Dijo con toda intención de cambiarle el ánimo._

_"Pueden ser blancos?"_

_"Por supuesto Lily…" y le dio un beso en la frente._

_"Por que nunca antes hicimos fiesta?" preguntó la chiquilla._

_"Las cosas no son fáciles Cariño, nunca hemos estado realmente seguros… y sabes la razón…"_

_"Es por los hombres malos?"_

_"Tu Abuelo ha hecho algunos arreglos y-"_

_La niña bufó. "Pàpa es malo. Me dijo que podía pedir lo que fuera este año, pero no es cierto!" frunció el entrecejo. "No me deja pasar el verano en América." Finalizó con cierta mueca._

_"Que haría mi niña sola en América?" Puntualizó la mujer._

_"Ahí es donde vive Tara."_

_"Tara?"_

_"Es mi amiga de la fuente, recuerdas?!"_

_Su madre pasó la mano repetidamente por el flequillo de la niña tratando de alisarlo un poco, visiblemente nerviosa._

_"Mamá?" preguntó consternada Lily._

_"Cariño, recuerdas lo que hemos hablado de los amigos imaginarios?"_

  
Cómo se vería un cielo sin nubes, o un día sin sol o un niño sin sonrisa… Cómo se vería una persona que ha dejado de soñar?

Incompleta. Igual que su primer y última fiesta de cumpleaños…

Lily miró hacia abajo desde su pequeño balcón. No encontraba nada más divertido que ver la nada del camino a la gran entrada del castillo, algo extraño dado que era un bellísimo ocaso.

Las cosas daban giros interesantes, pensó ironizando los hechos. Y en su rostro de muñeca una sonrisa falsa fue concebida. Bebió otro sorbo de su copa.

Qué había sido su infancia? Un simple recuerdo… 

Llevó sus manos al rostro. No encontrando otra manera de que las imágenes dejaran de correr frente a sus ojos verdes. Su madre en ese radiante vestido verde, los cientos de luces adornando los jardines, risas que se transformaron en llantos cuando llegaron esos hombres de negras capuchas y su madre… ella-

La copa cayó. Diminutos trozos de cristal fue el resultado. La chica entró al invernadero, su cabello volando furiosamente a la fuerza de Eros, que le gritaba con fuerza lo que estaba por venir.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Interrumpo?" Richard llegaba por el retrato de los unicornios con su habitual actitud desenfadada.

"Parezco mortalmente ocupada?" respondió la pelirroja ocupada con las flores en una vasija. 

"En realidad mortalmente aburrida." señaló el rubio.

La chica dio un suspiro. "Esto de aparentar me empieza a cansar últimamente… si esto no cambia pensaré seriamente entrar en el bosque o ver que hay en el fondo del lago o- quizá algunas broma- no lo sé- encontré un libro con unas bastante densas…"

"Pronto acabará Cariño. Sólo debemos esperar para afinar algunos detalles, lo demás vendrá solo."

El chico sonrió y se sentó a su lado. De inmediato notó el tazón con fresas frescas en su mesa de trabajo, _ohhh gran debilidad_, Lily miraba divertida como los ojos de chiquillo en él se debatían tentativamente entre las varas de orquídeas con las que la chica trataba, y el suculento tazón de brillantes morillas.

Se apropio de tazón segundos después…

"Podrían estar envenenadas, sabes?" Comenzó Lily. "Tu y tu pasión por las fresas te van a perder unos de estos días." Continuó intentando la simetría en su arreglo, era caso perdido. "Esto es frustrante!"

"No es de una dama perder las maneras." bromeó el chico.

"Tampoco de un caballero hablar con la boca llena." Ces't Impossible! Levantando las manos en señal de derrota se tiró al respaldo del mueble, las plantas ganaban el round! Simplemente se negaban a cooperar… y ella no tenía la paciencia para lidear con arbustos rebeldes…

"James se comportaba extraño desde hace algunos meses…" comenzó de nuevo el rubio, que acomodaba la cabeza de la pelirroja a su hombro (y contemplaba la fresa que iba a morder), "... me preguntaba si sabías cómo le volvió lo humano al cuerpo…"

Lily tomó su tiempo para contestar. Algunas varitas de nardos y orquídeas volaron hacia ella y el pleno aire comenzaron a flexionarse y unirse, formando una corona de blanco y ultramarina que ella tuvo a bien tomar. "No se nada."

Richard sonrió. Acercó su rostro al de ella y la chica evadió sus labios por centímetros. Terminó como un beso inocente en la mejilla. Richard parpadeó un poco, mitad extrañado mitad sorprendido.

"No es correcto." Dijo entonces la chica mucho antes de que él pudiera decir palabra. Se levantó, le puso la corona y salió apresurada. Discretamente corriendo, desde el ángulo donde el rubio la veía.

"No ahora que tienes el sabor de alguien más." El chico tomó otra de las fresas que miró con particular interés; con una ligera y triste sonrisa. 

Para la familia no era una costumbre extraña besarse, porque un beso en los labios más que un sentido pasional era como una muestra del cariño que se guardaban entre ellos, al menos así lo comprendieron Richard y Lily desde que eran infantes; Christine lo dijo una vez: El primer beso es el que roba algo con el, no el primero que se recibe.

… Y Richard apostaría la cabeza diez a uno a que el ladrón usaba pendientes y una colonia muy escandalosa…

Se quedó un rato más recostado (hasta que acabó con las fresas). Un elfo doméstico que reconoció como Hoggy entró a su encuentro. Con visible preocupación. Éste le dijo que Dumbledore le esperaba.

"Dónde debo encontrarle?" preguntó antes de darle pie al elfo a empezar su juego de palabras.

"En _el salón_." Continuó nervioso. "El ama y los señores ya se encuentran allá… el señor Potter Hobby no encontrar por ningún lado Señor" el elfo empezaba a entrar en un ataque de pánico, enterraba horrorizado sus pequeñas uñas mugrosas en la piel verdosa de sus saltados pómulos.

Richard puso una mano sobre su cabeza. Y sonrió leve ante la preocupación del pequeño ser. "Según tengo entendido eres nuevo entre los elfos que se ocupan de este dormitorio, pues bien," dijo levantándose "No te preocupes por el señor Potter, sólo encárgate que pueda ver esto." Conjuró papel y tinta y escribió algunas cuantas palabras; las pasó al elfo. "Ha pasado malos días por culpa de una indigestión; lo más seguro es que lo encuentres al salir de los aseos de su habitación" y agregó con una sonrisa más pronunciada, "Encuéntralo en una media hora, aún debe de estar rasguñando las paredes…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Cuanto falta para que oscurezca?"

"Un par de horas. Pasa algo?"

"Llegaremos antes?" Continuó sin apartar su vista del paisaje.

"Contando que no podemos aparecernos en los terrenos, las heridas que me dejó ese ramerío infernal y el hecho que en estos momentos Dumbledore me ganaría en los 10 metros planos, tendremos que tomar transporte desde el pueblo... hmm pero creo que si."

Suspiró aliviado, ni siquiera molesto por el evidente sarcasmo. "Cuanto es el radio de la protección?"

"Esperas que sepa todo de la maldita obra?" 

"Buen punto." Sonrió ligeramente.

"Qué diablos te traes?" preguntó irritado el chico que llevaba los brazos y el rostro cubiertos de banditas.

La pasividad y calma con que se siempre se conducía irritaban de cierta manera a Sirius, quien estuvo a punto de decir cosas poco gratas antes de ser interrumpido.

"Me están llamando..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Richard decidió pasar por ciertos pergaminos a su habitación; había aprovechado la noche para revisar algunos escritos que su padre había guardado en la cámara de la casa en Suiza y tomó algunas notas… encontró muchas cosas interesantes acerca de algunos poderes referentes a la familia… y la manera de bloquearlos.

Al salir se topo con el rostro cetrino de Forsoise. Se llevó el susto de la vida (ahora comprendía lo que Lily había sentido aquella vez); la chica acababa de salir de las sombras, como si fuera su naturaleza vivir en ellas; Alain realizó, sin embargo, que algo había de diferente en la chica, sólo permaneció ahí, como poseída. Lo miraba directo a los ojos, y el chico pudo ver que los de ella parecían arder.

"Te esperaba," dijo con una voz mucho mas aguda y ronca. "Acaso creíste que podrías escapar de mi? No después del atrevimiento que cometiste…Gran error ese niña preciosa… ahora verás lo caros que cuestan los errores con Lord Voldemort-" Una sonrisa marcó el rostro de la joven, haciéndola ver como una especie de psicópata.

En medio segundo las cosas volaron de las manos del chico, y fueron reemplazadas por su daga. A diferencia de la de Lily, la daga de Richard era de diseño más bruto; más grande (después de todo la mano del hombre es más grande), y más pesada. Su brillo era diferente también, mientras que el de la daga de Lily despedía un centelleo del mas puro blanco, la de él lo hacía de un tono azuloso y cristalino.

La chica no pareció inmutarse. Y eso lo advirtió Alain a tiempo. Estuvo a punto de cometer el error de atacarla…

Ahogó un suspiro de sorpresa. La chica comenzaba a llorar lágrimas de sangre…

"Ayúdale… no dejes que le alcance…" alcanzó a entender entre sus sollozos. "No le dejes *Snif* No dejes que le alcance- Denubu y Xyrver- Gissbed enloquece- *Snif* Quadior agoniza. Es un error. Ella lo sabe. Llévala… el momento no ha llegado."

Alain la alcanzó justo en el momento en que comenzó a caer… tenía el entrecejo y el rostro contorsionado- que le pasaba? No comprendía nada de lo que acababa de decir… que fue esa voz que le oyó? Acaso Voldemort había encontrado una manera de poseerla? Imposible. Ninguna maldición podría controlar a un miembro de una familia sello sin que los otros lo sintieran… sobre todo Jacques, a quien se había referido después? Dijo llévala, entonces era una mujer… pero la única metida en todo esto sería Lily… hablaría de alguien más? La pregunta era quien…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el tembloroso cuerpo de la chica que parecía despertar de un sueño más cercano a pesadilla. Lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, pero esta vez, los de ella había recuperado su habitual tono grisáceo, aunque un poco apagado.

"Sucedió de nuevo, no es así?" Preguntó sin sorpresa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

De la gastada locomotora descendían no menos de 50 personas a la caída de la tarde. La estación de Hogsmeade había sido el destino. Los magos y hechiceras llevaban levitados los baúles de las pasadas compras en Londres abriéndose paso entre los que abordaban el expreso. Una chica bajó. De su espesa capa sangre salía desprendido un mechón de cabello de un negro profundo, que reflejó la poca luz que quedaba del día cuando levantó la vista al cielo.

"Tanto tiempo…" dijo en el mismo suspiro que el viento silenció. La chica lo advirtió. "Así que después de todo estás aquí." La media sonrisa de rojos labios que la capucha dejaba al descubierto se profundizó, y con ello dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Esos días en el pueblo todo era tranquilidad, al término de la primavera los árboles empezaban a desprender colores y aromas, llenando las calles de agradables tonos rosáceos. Las posadas tenían disponibilidad, debido a la temporada de escasez de viajantes. Eleanor Hornsby tuvo el placer de guiar personalmente a la chica de cabellos negros a la habitación.

"Sabe como puedo llegar al colegio Hogwarts?"

Eleanor le miró con sus rosadas mejillas y sonrió. "Por supuesto querida, sólo tienes que salir a la calle principal, ahí verás el castillo de lejos, sigue derecho a las carrozas del viejo Sollom y en 15 minutos llegarás, pero me temo que sólo admiten visitantes en horas de oficina, tendrás que esperar a mañana." Respondió la anciana con un característico acento maternal antes de retirarse.

La habitación no era algo espectacular, una cama, un ropero y un tocador de espejo empañado por el tiempo. Del techo colgaba un candelabro sencillo de unas cuatro o cinco velas con un hechizo para que se quemaran sin consumirse; la puerta del aseo estaba roída y algo picada, termitas mágicas, lo más probable. La extraña sonrió, había alfombras gastadas cubriendo la duela que quedaba libre. 

Se apresuró a retirarlas.

Sacó de su manga la varita, apagó las luces e hizo un hechizo silenciador; retiró de su bolsillo un pequeño saquito. Era hora de comenzar con el trabajo…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alain hacía acto de presencia. Se sintió algo extraño al ver que las miradas de todo el grupo se dirigían a él, había algo raro en ellas, pero no podría decir que…

Pasó la mirada tentativamente a la extensión de la habitación. En su centro había una gran roca que despedía cierta luz, como un diamante en bruto del tamaño de un elefante bebé; en pocas palabras: Enorme.

James se suponía estaba hablando con dos herederos; Lily estaba al extremo opuesto, completamente consciente de que éste la miraba receloso platicar con el chico de pupilas azules; Prit Lavara-Caszac, según entendía Alain. Un poco más a su derecha se encontraba el tío Jacques, que lo miró con una gran sonrisa antes de volver a la plática con Lestat, quien asintió en saludo. Dumbledore hablaba con McGonagall de la mejor manera de curar la artritis (o algo así) junto al que parecía el mayor de los visitantes. 

Celos, los mejores platillos del mundo, padecimientos de la vejez…

Alain suspiró levemente; éstas eran las armas que utilizarían contra el mago tenebroso? En un segundo el plan ya no parecía tan buena idea. Por un lado estaba Forsoise, mentira o no lo que había dicho le inclinaba al beneficio de la duda, no sobraría algo de prevención después de todo; del otro, el viejo Dumbledore, a quien su padre le habría confiado la vida misma, un viejo excéntrico si, de mente tan compleja que dudaba que incluso para chico de Percival fuera fácil comprender, pero el más noble de todos los hombres en la tierra y- planeaba emplear un hechizo de artritis en la batalla?

Cambio de planes... urgente.

Suspiró con más fuerza. Muchas más. Se perdió totalmente en sus pensamientos, que no vio aproximarse a su compañero auror.

"Sabes que estación del año es?" preguntó casualmente James, quien se acercaba por su extremo derecho.

"Por supuesto, pronto entraremos a verano," respondió al salir de su ensimismamiento, extrañado. "A qué viene la pregunta?"

"Sólo me preguntaba acerca de eso…" James señaló con una gran sonrisa la corona que Lily le había puesto en la cabeza horas antes. 

_Demonios! _

James ahogó un poco la risa. "Me perdí de algo- es decir, te preparas para Miss Verano o algo? Caroline dejó esa ropa interior que usan las mujeres muggles en la playa, con suerte y podemos hacer que entres en ella… y- ya sabes- también algo con *Ahem* _lo que sale sobrando_…"

A este punto, Alain se había sonrojado a tal grado que las mejillas le hervían. A un ademán de la mano la corona desapareció y reapareció en la cabeza de Lily que se volvió a verle con una sonrisa y le mandó un beso (que James notó y la alegría le acabó a ambos).

Alain continuaba hablando pero James perdió el hilo al observar a la Lily reanudar su amena charla con el 'tapón de alberca' (como cariñosamente se refería al joven heredero de Percival), se enfrascó unos instantes en la manera en como la chica, podría asegurar, evitaba su vista. Inconscientemente sonrió, una sonrisa altanera.

"_Bañador_…"

"Qué?" contestó en automático, recordando que supuestamente lo había estado escuchando.

"Tal vez si fijaras tu atención en otro lado que no sea Lily tu cerebro tendría la capacidad de registrar que el mundo sigue girando…"Alain parecía silbar las palabras impaciente "… dije que se llama bañador a la 'ropa interior' de playa."

"En serio las mujeres se ponen eso!?" Se volvió hacia el rubio en asombro, con cierto tinte de… ansiedad? Horror? Hacía ya un tiempo que Caroline había comprado 'eso', pero al parecer su padre tenía las mismas reservas que él acerca de ver a su hija usar tan poco en público, no que Caroline Potter tuviera una mala figura, todo lo contrario y- y- eeeeeeeeee…

… las neuronas se le agotaron… no estaría mal visitar una playa muggle eh?... (A/N: Algunas lo llamamos mal de Sirius… estamos pensando en una cosa y PAM! De repente dejamos de pensar correctamente -o sanamente-)

"Ni siquiera lo pienses." Alain lo sacó de sus pensamientos con un golpe en la cabeza. "Sucio."

"Pensar que!?" Se defendió el chico de cabello negro, con un ligero tinte rojizo en el rostro.

"Nada que tenga que ver con pelirrojos, y sabes _específicamente_ a cual me refiero."

"Quién te dice que no era Molly Sullivan?" James se defendió con la primer pelirroja que recordó, Molly Sullivan había estado unos años arriba, según sabía se había casado y tenía un niño.

"Quién me dice que no era Arthur Weasley?" fue la rápida respuesta, divertida, "por que no concursar por el _premio gordo_?"

"Silencio Idiota." Amenazó James. "Que a ti nada más te falta el cetro y el vestido rosa para salir corriendo en busca de un príncipe azul."

Los dos se miraron en un momento, fuego en la mirada. Alain apretaba los puños mientras James lo hacía con la quijada, uno frente al otro, sin parpadear. 

"Particularmente, prefiero el lila." Cortó el rubio adoptando una posición más relajada.

"Si, bien, creo que Arthur Weasley entra en el concepto de pelirrojo," James se rascaba la cabeza. "Es una lástima que Molly se haya adelantado."

"No pareces sincero." Alain sonrió. "Creo que conozco a una pelirroja que tiene oportunidad si tu amor por Weasley no es verdadero."

"Sabes que Lily primero-" las palabras se le escaparon de la boca. "mira lo que ha pasado, sabes que algo planea y yo estoy listo a responder y-"

"Quién dice que hablo de Lily?" apresuró el rubio. "Acaso no has visto como te ve Marissa Clay?" preguntó con sorna. Tuvo que esperar la reacción del chico ante semejante nota. Marissa Clay era una mujer entrando a sus treinta que trabajaba en las oficinas del ministerio, hechicera asistente era su puesto, y poco menos que todos se habían dado cuenta de los ojos que le lanzaba al chico Potter cada vez que éste se paraba por ahí. James la había tratado un par de veces y a su gusto la palabra que mejor la describía era 'empalagosa', ahora veía por que…

"Creo que voy a declararme gay..." resolvió decaído James. "También me agrada el lila, crees que combine con mis ojos?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Eso es completamen- es- está fuera de sí!" James gritó nuevamente. Visiblemente perturbado.

La pequeña reunión había terminado hacia ya unos minutos. También había llegado Remus y un Sirius quejumbroso, éste había tenido problemas con el árbol que James dejó plantado en el campo de entrenamiento hacía unos días, llegó con varias heridas en brazos y piernas provocadas por lianas espinosas -que según dijo- 'el arbusto del infierno' había comenzado a desarrollar; a ellos se había unido Lily, quien ofreció hacer algo por sus heridas y se retiró al tiempo en que al chico de ojos traviesos se le escapó de lo labios un 'casi me corta el racimo!', poco después la chica comprendió por que en los rostros de los chicos ardieron en microsegundos (… por que se turnaron a golpearlo y por que Richard desviaba con toda intención la mirada...); James por su parte, prefirió callarse la parte en la que debía decir: 'Sirius, esa planta debe estar atravesando la pubertad, da gracias que no le salieron bubotubérculos sobre el tronco' por obvias razones.

"Alguna mejor idea?" preguntó pacientemente Remus, aturdido pero paciente.

James permaneció en silencio.

"No subestimes la magia de los herederos James," continuó Richard en el mismo tono de voz que Remus. "Tu mismo llevas el don más poderoso."

"Y de que me sirve si no lo sé usar?" James pasó la mano y alborotó más su cabello.

"Nadie dijo que sería sencillo." Continuó Alain. "En un principio -según lo que he leído- los poderes se repartieron a los caballeros para asegurar que el mismo Merlín no los alcanzara cuando el lado oscuro lo tentó. Los herederos se supone deberían ser el contenedor, no la fuente."

"Y la lección es?" preguntó nuevamente James.

"Que ninguno de los poderes fue pensado para que otros los utilizaran, es eso?" Terminó Remus extrañado, se dirigió a Richard, quien asintió.

Alguien gruñó.

"Donde aprenden a golpear así?" habló una voz detrás de ellos. "Ciertamente no fue en Hogwarts o el ministerio," Sirius se levantaba de la cama a la que había sido llevado inconsciente. "… Porque yo no aprendí… o tal vez sea la desventaja de _TRES contra uno_."

"Algo así," respondió James con sorna. "Nunca había visto a nuestro amigo Moony sonrojarse así… no puedo recordar siquiera que se haya sonrojado alguna-"

*Plaf!* un cojín se le estrelló directo al rostro, cortesía por supuesto, de Remus.

"Y que me dices tu, Prongs? Eras el primer dispuesto a taparle los oídos a nuestra Lily." Contestó.

"Sin duda fue Alain quien se llevó el premio, mira que no cualquier caballero tiene tan perfeccionado el arte de mandar a volar a una señorita…" continuó James.

"Amor apache?" sugirió un Sirius sonriente.

"Situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas." Contestó Richard con falsa seriedad. Cuando James dijo mandar a volar, no sólo se refirió a lo textual, Richard en verdad _mandó a volar_ a la chica, que cayó (afortunadamente) en los brazos de alguien. Tal vez no fue a propósito, "la culpa es de Sirius, no era mi intención hacerlo; me puso nervioso."

"Tiende a tener ese efecto…" Remus sentenció discretamente.

"Hey!" Sirius pasó la mirada hacia el último comentario, pero decidió ignorarlo, porque aunque no lo aparentara le parecía divertido. "Bien, que sucedió mientras estaba- uhmm… fuera?"

Las expresiones del grupo decayeron. Richard habló: "Dumbledore ha logrado infiltrar espías en el grupo de Voldemort y ha dado los primeros resultados antes de lo que lo esperaba. Estamos de pie sobre el objetivo…"

Los ojos aún adormilados de Sirius se abrieron completamente en horror. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Richard continuó. "Si, Hogwarts y la mayoría de Hogsmeade, en una semana. Nuestra ventaja es que ellos no saben que sabemos-"

"Y la desventaja?" preguntó inmediatamente el chico Black.

"Mucho que proteger, pocos elementos."

"Algún plan?" preguntó visiblemente preocupado.

"Sabemos que su ejército está conformado principalmente por criaturas oscuras, que aunque estúpidas la mayoría pueden hacer gran daño en corto. Nuestro verdadero problema es el espacio que debemos cubrir y protegernos de los mortífagos con sus maldiciones..." Continuó Remus.

"Es por eso que necesitamos _el portal de Avalon_." Sentenció Alain.

"El qué?" volvió a preguntar Sirius, a pesar de sentirse algo tonto.

"Es magia Avalonesa, Padfoot." James se sentó a su lado. "No soy un experto en el tema pero según lo poco que entendí, será nuestra ayuda."

"El único inconveniente es que se necesitará de las fuerzas de siete de los herederos para llamarla." Terminó Richard volviéndose a la ventana. "Y hemos perdido el rastro al último..." 

"Dumbledore debe estar loco." James señaló. "Siete herederos es toda nuestra fuerza."

"Debes darle el mérito de que es un estratega brillante." Agregó Remus.

"Sólo le falta la sordera y un piano…" Richard hablaba distante sin apartar la vista de las afueras. "Regresaron…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La vida en Francia era tranquila, rodeada de inmensos jardines, costosas flores y fuentes labradas con tal devoción que parecían piezas dignas de museos. Ella había crecido entre los muros de aquel pequeño paraíso. Entre mármol y granito, entre sedas y oropeles y entre risas que nunca pudo compartir.

Años trascurridos en el sinsabor de no conocer más cielo o más horizontes que los que dejaba ver su pequeña jaula de oro.

No era que se quejara de su infancia, no; después de todo tuvo más de lo que pidió jamás: grandes muñecos de felpa, los mejores libros, golosinas a toda hora, incluso lo mejor del creciente cine muggle… que niño hubiera deseado otra cosa?

Nya Faery.

Lily creció entre los lujos de un palacio de cristal, rodeada de adultos que trataban de complacerla hasta en el más mínimo detalle con tal de ganar su simpatía. No reía, no lloraba, ni siquiera parecía un niño. Tenía muñecas, pero no jugaba con ellas; tenía golosinas, pero no las comía; tenía libros, películas, pinturas… todo.

Menos libertad.

Lo había pedido cientos de veces, quería salir: conocer personas, tal vez algunos niños de su edad, ver las catedrales, palacios, y ver aunque fuera una vez las flores que Pepper le llevó incontables veces…

Pepper… él había sido muerto hacía unos dos años junto a Varel. Y con ellos comenzó a suceder…

Irónico. Orfeo le llegó a los brazos cuando apenas era un gatito, y se le fue de la misma manera, cuando la edad comenzaba a pesarle. Fue el primero en llegar y el último en irse; después de Pepper, Varel, Calik y el señor Mantequilla.

Después del accidente de Pepper y Varel, olvidó por unos meses sus ganas de salir, liada por el comportamiento de las personas. Por otro lado, las nuevas clases de historia familiar que apropiadamente el abuelo Fernand añadió no fueron de gran ayuda. Por qué existía el odio? Por que los hombres mataban a sus hermanos cuando ella había visto a un águila, un ruiseñor, un gato, un perro y un pez dorado convivir como si fueran una familia? 

No lo entendía, y no encontraba respuesta que la convenciera.

Las cosas fueron tranquilas el tiempo consecuente. Su abuelo había accedido a recibir visitas en casa, así fue como conoció a los LaRue, a Forsoise (una chica un año mayor) y a Lestat (que parecía conocer a Remí desde hacía mucho). Poco después supo de su peculiar situación, pero eso no importaba porque Richard ahora pasaría la mayor parte a su lado.

Una tarde salía en compañía de Vieth (quien parecía verla como a otra hermana) a los jardines. En su camino tuvo que detenerse. Calik estaba tirado a la orilla de uno de los arbustos del laberinto y respiraba con dificultad. Tenía mucha espuma en la boca, y los ojos desorbitados. Lily apremió al chico a que hiciera algo, él trató. Calik murió envenenado.

Hacía un tiempo que el perro salía a hurtadillas, Lily lo permitió porque sabía que esta era su prisión, no la de él. Un año pasó recorriendo a placer las calles de las afueras, llevándole a su regreso todo tipo de cosas que se podían encontrar. Éste le platico de las tiendas de carnes, de helados y restaurantes más allá, lo más lejos que había llegado, emocionado. Lily prestaba atención fingiendo interés, cuando en realidad lo había perdido hacía mucho.

Ahora Calik moría envenenado por las mismas manos de las que hablaba embelesado.

_No era justo_, pensaba enojada al tiempo que recordaba, _nadie dijo que lo sería_…

El Señor mantequilla fue el siguiente. Ningún pez dorado vive mucho en cautiverio, y ella no había recibido precisamente a un pez bebé. Murió de tristeza.

Ya sólo le restaba un gato viejo que no tardó mucho en morir.

… Y no lloró ni por Varel, Pepper, o por el alegre Calik, por el sereno Señor Mantequilla o por el fiel Orfeo, ni una gota de lluvia cayó de los cielos grises de aquellos días, pero inundaron su pequeño corazón con una rabia por 'los de afuera' y su estúpida visión y avaricia.

Estaba enojada, _simple y llamanente enojada_; y no lo supo hasta que llevaba carcomida gran parte del corazón.

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Si! De nuevo yo.

Me gustaría decir que todo lo que escribí es mío, pero no es así. He estado leyendo mucho a Cassandra Claire (Draco Dormiens, Draco Sinister y Draco Veritas) y creo que me ha influenciado un poco (espero que para bien), también recordé una frase que dice Dream en una escena de "The Sandman", el diálogo va mas a menos así: -No es justo- -No, no lo es-. Bueno no es textual pero es la idea no? Y hay otra cosa que necesitaba referencia... humm... mi memoria de pollo lo ha dejado ir.

Muy probable es que con esto esté subiendo el chap 15 de Lily's Quest, y un poco después el de Nine Lives si es que mi Beta se aparece (alguien se apunta?). NOTICIA: Jade Okelani me ha dado permiso de hacer la tradu de su fic D/G 'Our Winter', así que si ella no decide publicarlo lo haré yo (pueden preguntarle a Shagy Sirius como me puse esa tarde); esa es una de las razones por las que he estado un poco alejada de ffnet (Jamás me olvidaría de mis fics!), pero estoy de vuelta!

Tal vez no sepan mucho de mi en las próximas semanas; el libro de HP sale el 21 de este mes y a mi me llega el 28, como suponen me verdearé leyendo nuestra Biblia #5 y luego les paso el dato *Croiff está que la comen las ansias*

Pero weno, a los fieles reviewers:

Kari Radcliffe: No recuerdo si te alcancé a mencionar en el chap anterior, porque fuiste un review de último momento. Yo andaba por esas fechas en colapse y medio por los exams, hope u like it!

Hinkypunk: Ya me he leído las nuevas versiones de tus chaps, pero no se si ha entrado el review... ya ves como se las gasta ffnet. A mi parecer concuerdo contigo con lo del chap, he tenido mejores.

Mena: Bueno, casi no me detengo a ver las nubes, eso implica estar bajo el sol de un horrendo verano; pero he visto algunas veces formas chistosísimas también. Gracias por tus deseos, pero como todos lo veíamos venir reprobé electric circuits y mate III. QUIEN ME DA UNAS CLASESITAS!

Rey Miyamoto: Bueno, yo tb vi la peli de Anastasia, pero te olvidaste de darme los datos del fic!!!!!!!

Hermione 73: Hmm... creo que no entendí bien, hasta ahora llevo publicada solo una tradu, que es la de Lily's quest; el Treceavo Poder nada más está al español (que yo sepa) y sipe, yo soy la autora. Me alegra que te guste.

Leri: Sabes? La idea del review diario no me parece mala, hehe... ya hubiera llegado a las 500. Creo que ya dejé review a los fics, pero si no fíjate y me avisas. En cuanto a los estudios ya salí de semestre... y eso es ya mucho decir.

Myrtle: Totalmente apreciado review. Eres una de mis críticas mas sinceras (Gracias Gracias). Claro que trato de cuidar el comportamiento de cada personaje, si no que sentido tendría esto!? Mil gracias.

Fernanda Rozner: Como ves la inspiración llega algo tarde... pero lo importante es que llegó no? 

Jeru: BROMEAS!? Después del L/J los D/G son mi pasión! Creo que te va a gustar la tradu de 'Our Winter', porque yo hasta la fecha considero que ese fic merece un altar.

Padme: Lamentablemente si, esto se acaba en unos chaps más, aunque no te puedo asegurar cuantos. Aún estoy pensando si abordar a fondo el tercer año de Lily en Hogwarts, porque eso me tomaría al menos 10 chaps más, y si de por sí ya da flojera leer esto... como van con lo del Blog?

Joyce Granger: llevo revisando este chap casi una semana y aún no me siento segura de si esto es lo que quería publicar finalmente, espero que te guste.

Abril: Ahhhhhh... me emocionó mucho tu review! Siempre intento hacer lo mejor posible por este ficcie, es lindo ver que tus esfuerzos se recompensan de alguna manera, pero yo no me compararía a tanto; a mi tb me gusta leer mucho, creo que es por eso que logro hacer algo entendible...

Ligia Potter: OTRO REVIEW Please (cara de cachorro) X 10 base 100!!!!!! *Croiff tiene flojera de escribir... ahhh benditas mates*

Rosario Gillian Padfoot: Que comprensiva eres... eres la única que no trata de matarme cuando me tardo demasiado... tu si me comprendes *Croiff se suelta al llanto*

Tana Abbot: No no no! Soy mas terca que una mula! Puedes buscar en internet y verás que es de Béquer! *caite con la Croiff obsesiva* Jaja... me alegra que me haya salido bien la actitud que adopta James... ese era el plan y creo que se entendió.

Gerardo: Whoopsie Lilies... creo me enviarás un howler despues de mi larga ausencia, pero a poco no me extrañaste? (hehe... *risa nerviosa* acuerdate que leer enriquece el espíritu, er- no importa que sea el mismo texto una y otra vez...)

Olympe: a mi tb me da alegría cuando veo que me llegan los review cuando toy conectadita... Hehe... deberías ver como me pongo... oh si, me emociono con facilidad y me pongo a brincar como conejo (... y ya se lo que está diciendo Myrtle en estos momentos: Cueraaaaaaaaaaaaa!), me tienes esperando con tu fic, está bien que yo tarde, pero lo tuyo ya es una eternidad!

Selene Snape: es que sobre eso gira nuestro querido plot!!!! Soy fanatica de los romances difíciles y de finales felices! Pero no desesperes, que esto no tarda en solucionarse. Gracias por agregarme.

Arwen (Vanadis?) Magic: Comparto tu idea del título, a mi tb me encantó. Aún no solucionas tu problema con el messenger? Gracias por darte el tiempecito, prometo entrar a la comu más seguido ahora que ando de vaga, apenas le estoy descubriendo todas las partes... cuantas somos ya?

Yadhwiga: Ese es el plan, pero en el siguiente espero, es donde comienza lo bueno. Y llegó el chap, tarde pero seguro...

Dark Lily: Clover es mi historia favorita, aunque aquí en Mexico no creo que la hayan publicado, me estoy leyendo RG veda que me los prestó una amiga junto al libro de los Giovanni (se me está haciendo un clan verdaderamente interesante en el rol). Respecto a Nine Lives, no creo, o más bien no lo he pensado; lo consideraré en cuanto lo lleve avanzado.

Carlita_Heart: Dejame adivinar, eres chilena? Tu review me hizo preguntarle al experto, ya ves que una se informa? 

Gin-Gin: yo tb pansé algunas materias, y otras no las pasaba ni a trancazos... pero bueno, ojalá te hayas divertido. Como pudiste leer, Lily tiene más traumas de los que imaginas... y a James todavia no le toca el plato fuerte... creo que el next chap me va a gustar. Sabes que James está algo inestable en estos ultimos chaps, y peor que no sabe como manejar toda la magia que lleva en la sangre, mi teoría es que una parte de eso se canalizó fuera de él cuando se enojó y eso fue lo que golpeó a Lil. Lo de los ojos verdes es un chiste local.

Allyson Tao Potter: Gracias... Poder femenino!!

Joanne Distte: Bueno, no se como esté esto de los derechos de autor y todo el rollo, no se si haya problema con que ya se lo haya permitido a otra persona (te enojas Myrtle?), pero en lo que respecta a mi, claro que lo puedes hacer.

Mary: creo saber de lo que hablas, a mi tb seguido me aparecen esos detestables mensajes de que las páginas están hasta el tope, por lo demás, puedes ver en mi perfil los demás fic que llevo, Nine Lives lo escribo mientras que Lily's quest es una traducción que hago. Creo que te contesté el otro review con anterioridad, pero en VERDAD trato de mejorar.

Kixi (nice nick): Gracias.

Princess of Darkness: Tardado tardadito... gracias.

Paulina Gryffindor: Heeeeeeeee te tomaste tantas molestias por leerlo? Jaja... nunca planeé que esto resultara tan perjudicial a la salud... Disculpa el retraso pero la escuela me estaba secando el cerebro y apenas está volviendo a ser el mismo que solía ser... a veces me siento perseguida (me pregunto por que?). Contestando a tus preguntas creo que respecto a la relación entre Remi y Lily ha quedado clara en este chap, se adoran, pero como familia que son... el problema es que no han hablado de eso con nadie y la mente cochambrosa de James anda pensando lo que no es; la diablerie es un rito que hacen entre vampiros (muy pronto voy a retomar el tema) para ganar poder, se trata de matar a otro vampiro y se dice que es mayormente entre distintos clanes (aunque en el libro del rol -yo tengo el Malkavian- dice que los que la están practicando actualmente son los vampiros de la primera generación -o treceava, o sea, los papás de cada clan- que están despertando de un largo sueño con los de su mismo clan). Sipe, creo que a grandes razgos eso es. 

Mary y Okidoki: Gracias.

Terminéeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Treinta Reviewers! Más chaps como este! Da gusto (y cansancio) poder agradecerle a tantas personas. Un beso, 

Kirie Croiff 


	28. Ynys Witrin

**Disclaimer:** La idea y personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a JKR, los vampiros y sus clanes están basados en Vampire: the Masquerade y de mi actual lectura de Anne Rice (The Vampire Chronicles)... Salve a Lestat de Lioncourt!!! Cada día lo amamos más... no es cierto?

_Quiero dedicar este chap (que particularmete creo que me ha quedado de los mejores) a nuestra queridísima **Mena**. Quien amablemente la iba a hacer de mi beta en una escenilla que me la estaba poniendo difícil. Disculpa que me haya arrepentido sin avisar, es sólo que el orgullo puede más que un --bloody damned-- procesador de palabras. El que persevera alcanza, como decimos por acá... incluso aunque nos tome un mes..._

So ON WITH THE FIC!!

La chica abrió sus grandes ojos y los cerró al lastimarlos con una brillante luz, como la que anuncia la llegada de la mañana. Respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones de un familiar olor a manzanas. 

Sonrió aliviada. 

"Qué hago aquí?" se preguntó entonces, forzando a sus propios ojos a captar los borrosos alrededores. Pasó poco antes de darse cuenta del singular personaje que la observaba sentado. "Qui- Qué _eres_?" se corrigió, al realizar que lo que creyó una persona no lo era.

"Sabes," el extraño individuo habló visiblemente molesto. "Es lo mismo que me he estado preguntando…"  


  


_**Capítulo 28 – Ynys Witrin**_  
(La isla de las manzanas) 

  
__ RETROSPECTIVA __

  
"Regresaron…" Señaló el chico, Sirius y James se volvieron extrañados hacia el, esperando una explicación.

"Se refiere a los vampiros…" Remus respondió, adelantándose calmadamente al lado del rubio.

"Ya lo sabías?" preguntaron al unísono los dos morenos.

"Te lo dije en el camino, Padfoot." Añadió tranquilo. 

"A que te refieres?" continuó James.

El lobo sonrió triste. "Las criaturas oscuras deberían estar de un solo lado."

Antes de que otra cosa pudiera haberse dicho las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y por ellas apareció Lily. "_Remì?_" llamó ella y el chico volvió. James la observó acercarse a ellos sin volver la mirada cuando pasó a su lado. "Seguro?"

Alain asintió. Fue entonces que Lily se acercó a Remus con su figura de muñeca. James no recordaba haberla visto tan pálida y menos tan bajita, se veía pequeña y delicada si la comparaba con la estatura que Remus tenía. La chica levantó su dedo índice al entrecejo de Remus, y en un momento éste cayó inconsciente a los brazos de Alain, que se había puesto a sus espaldas convenientemente.

"Qué le has hecho?" Rugió James levantándose en alerta.

"Tranquilo James. Sólo estará inconsciente hasta la luna, eso le evitará problemas." Respondió Alain levantando el cuerpo a la cama que Sirius había ocupado minutos antes. "Él mismo nos pidió que-"

"-Recuerdas aquella mañana de luna que despertaron y Remus estaba ahí?" Interrumpió Lily, "pensé que a éstas alturas ya habrías supuesto que-"

"-Hey! Me mandaste al lago!" reclamó Sirius. 

"El día anterior echaste a perder nuestra poción, sólo nos puse a mano." Lily respondió sin gota de culpa.

"Pesqué un resfriado," añadió ofendido.

"Mala suerte." 

"Eres mala," dijo él, haciendo la mímica perfecta de un niño de cinco años, brazos cruzados y todo.

"Lo sé."

"El trasero me dolió por una semana!" 

Lily no tardó en encontrar respuesta a eso con la misma facilidad que él recordaba todos los incidentes de los que tenía queja…

Si ser obcecado fuera trabajo remunerado Sirius hubiera reunido una buena fortuna por si solo. Junto a las características únicas que lo describían se encontraba una increíble capacidad de retención (especialmente para lo que consideraba una grosería con palabras bonitas), esa era la razón de su buen récord escolar; Lily le había jugado varias tretas, mayoría de las cuales no pudo empatar, y después de media hora de estar oyendo contestaciones inteligentes a todos los incidentes del año anterior, recordó una última. 

"Qué me dices del libro de bromas de Navidad?"

"Eso- er-" Lily chistó. "De acuerdo, eso fue por gusto personal."

"Me debes esa." Sirius dijo entre una sonrisa triunfal.

"Tienes razón." Lily hizo una floritura con la mano y se acercó a él. Le plantó un beso en la mejilla y dio un leve empujoncito a su frente cuando se separaba de él. "Lo que se tiene que hacer por un niño sobredesarrollado."

"Aún puedo recordarte otras." Sirius sugirió pícaro.

"Basta donjuán, no caerá." Agregó Alain divertido.

"Mejor dicho, ya está pedida." James habló después de permanecer callado todo el rato. "No Alain?" Sus palabras no guardaban un sentido hiriente, las dijo llenas de melancolía. Sintió cómo la potente mirada de Lily se clavaba en él y levantó la vista para reafirmarlo, pero antes que ella pudiera decir palabra, salió apresurado.

"Creo que le pegaste duro Lil," dentro de lo incómodo de la situación, Sirius fue el primero en hablar, "lleva instalado en ti un año y aún no le pasa." Les dedicó una mirada de disculpa, y salió a su encuentro.

Pasó un rato en el que Alain y Lily no dijeron palabra, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pasando tentativamente la mirada hacia Remus quien parecía sumergido en un sueño plácido, Alain se paseaba por la ventana mientras Lily jugaba nerviosa con uno de los vasos que había sobre la mesa.

El chico pareció notarlo.

"Sea lo que sea escúpelo." Dijo vagamente, sin apartar la mirada de las afueras.

"Qué tan denso se necesita estar para no darte cuenta de las cosas?" respondió ella en un solo respiro. 

Alain sonrió para sí. "En la mayoría de los casos mucho hueso y poco seso- pero," continuó divertido, "en el caso de James -y mira que lo he analizado- estar tan estúpidamente enamorado para darse cuenta de que esa estúpida enamorada de quien está enamorado está tan estúpidamente enamorada del estúpido enamorado como para no recordar que estúpidamente olvidó que cambió su apellido al venir a Inglaterra."

"No soy _estúpida_." 

"_Touché!_" sentenció Alain más alto de lo que pretendía. "Pero si enamorada…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Cómo pudo pasar esto?"

"Es de humanos errar Jacques, nada que no se pueda solucionar." Contestó tranquilamente Albus Dumbledore.

"Pero nos falta uno! Y ninguno de mis hijos puede entrar!" habló en desesperación el hombre. "No podemos repetir una fuerza…"

"Creo que eso no es el verdadero problema Jacques, la fuerza necesaria la tenemos… aunque no sé si la disposición…"

"Qué dices?"

"Siempre es difícil razonar con dragones…"

Las cosas habían dado un giro a último momento. El heredero de Bohrs no se presentó y eso significaba grandes problemas. Dumbledore propuso la única solución viable: Alain hubiera podido hacerlo, después de todo él manejaba ya el poder de las sombras, pero era necesario en el campo de batalla junto a los demás aurores… así que todas las esperanzas recaían en Lily, ella tomaría el lugar del ausente y utilizaría la energía de cualquier otro poder restante, Tormenta se pensó, ya que era la estrella de nacimiento de la chica. 

Bien, el problema había sido resuelto. Ahora había otro. Cómo demonios se lo iban a decir…

"Sirius es perfecto para el trabajo." Sugirió Richard, nervioso.

"YO!? Aún quiero vivir er- entero, gracias. James no tiene nada que perder, que lo haga él."

"Se te hace poco la vida, Tarado?" James casi escupe fuego.

"Déjame ponerlo de nuevo." Sirius adelantó al momento. "No tiene nada _más_ que perder…"

"Buen punto."

"CÁLLATE ALAIN!"

"_Sabes_ que es bueno," señaló Richard significativamente, "qué mejor que aprovechar y hacer un servicio a la comunidad mágica ya que malgastaste tu don en esa gata-"

"QUIERES CALLARTE!?"

"Er- les importaría incluirme?"

"_Oh claro,_" continuó el rubio como si fuera nada la cosa, "nuestro distinguido Señor Potter se cargó la única oportunidad de utilizar su don con un animal que murió de cáncer un año después sólo por que se sentía culpable…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Piedra, papel o tijera… muerte a quien lo haya inventado, y aún sería poco dado a las actuales condiciones en las que se encontraba; una sola salida (convenientemente a su espalda -por si a caso, nada más-), oscuro y lleno de cosas que harían un divino trabajo de obstáculos; para rematar encerrado con el mismo satanás mimetizado…

Richard podía jurar que su cabellera se ponía más roja a cada palabra… o alarido.

"Sabes? No hay necesidad de gritar, la acústica es por demás buena en este lugar." Reprimió el chico, dedos en los oídos. "Planeas dejarme sordo mujer!?"

"Fue sugerencia?" Lily preguntó seca, visiblemente se veía que trataba de controlarse para no volver a gritarle.

"Está fuera de mi-"

"Yo diría _muy_ adentro." Siseó ella extremadamente bajo, él sintió escalofríos. "Lo juraste Richard Von Casier, lo juraste…"

Richard tragó saliva. Si algo era seguro que Lily podía inspirar, era un miedo atroz. Había pasado por varias con ella y sabía por experiencia propia que era difícil escoger las palabras cuando dos ojos de un potente verde le pinchaban la concentración a la pared. Ya era un logro no tartamudear.

"Yo no hice nada…" Dijo Richard con acento conciliador, logrando que sus palabras no se quebraran. "Hölgen no ha llegado y no podemos esperarlo más. No es por mi que lo hago Lily, sólo escucha-"

"TU ME VAS A ESCUCHAR!" Lily volvió a levantar la voz. "LO PLANEASTE DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, ÉL NO IBA A VENIR. ME ESTÁS JUGANDO OTRA VEZ ALAIN, Y DETESTO QUE SEA EL PAPEL DE LA IDIOTA!", y la habitación resonó con furia, lastimando de nuevo los sensibles oídos del rubio (y los de ella, él no lo dudaría).

"NO ES MI DESICIÓN!" Él gritó como último recurso, desesperado por hacerse oír.

"TAMPOCO QUE TE HAYA INCOMODADO!" y esa fue la última palabra. 

Lily hizo su camino a la puerta, pasando por él como si fuera nada. 

Richard sólo la observó. "Estúpido orgullo."

En tres zancadas llegó a su lugar, la sostuvo del brazo que se extendía para alcanzar el picaporte y la abrió hacia él en un movimiento rápido, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente a su alrededor en un abrazo.

"No." Lily comenzó firme sin corresponder el abrazo. "No te dejaré ir sólo, estamos juntos en esto."

"Mi juramento fue protegerte… y eso es lo que no me permites hacer." Dijo él acariciando delicadamente su cabello sin soltarla un milímetro, mientras se concentraba en que sus corazones alcanzaran un ritmo.

"No, tu juramento fue no abandonarme, y me aseguro que no lo rompas." Ella murmuró.

"Sabes que volveré siempre que tú estés ahí para esperarme."

El cuerpo de Lily se tensó.

Pasaron varias cosas a la vez, Alain apenas pudo registrar la primera cuando sintió un dolor punzante en la muñeca: Lily respondiendo al abrazo, entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los suyos, levantando sus manos a la par- la daga- las palabras.

"_Pacto de sangre, pacto de dos, mi sangre sea tuya, pacto de sangre, tu dolor mi muerte. Pacto de sangre, pacto de amor._"

"ESTÁS LOCA!?" fue el primer grito franco que Richard lanzó, sosteniendo su mano temblorosa.

"No," Lily respondió visiblemente tranquila, a pesar de la sangre que escurría en sus propios dedos. "Me aseguro que regreses en una pieza… Remì."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Llevo un buen rato buscándote." Habló Forsoise desde la entrada al invernadero. "Mucha lluvia este año no?"

"No quería compañía." Respondió la pelirroja tocando repetitivamente el botón de una petunia que tenía cerca. Sin aparentes ganas de cesar. "Y creo no ser buena para alguien." Su mano derecha todavía tenía la herida abierta y colgaba a su lado, como si el más simple intento de moverla fuera demasiado. La sangre se había secado alrededor formando una costra con una forma peculiar, que combinada con el rojo de su marca parecían formar la flor de amapola de pétalos perfectos.

Forsoise lo vio, era peculiar de Lily causarse daño físico cuando se sentía culpable por algo. No le sorprendía que no hubiera curado su herida, pelear con Richard no era algo que le agradara mucho. "Déjame ver." Tomó su mano. "Cielos, tenía que ser la derecha?"

"Esperaba que quedara una cicatriz lo suficientemente grande, algo que cubriera el color." Dijo sinceramente. "Cómo está él?"

"Mejor que tu, ahora." Manchó sus manos al sostener la mano herida. "Vamos, cierra los ojos y relájate unos momentos-" 

  
Pasaron algún tiempo más ahí, con la mano restablecida, Lily se ocupó de limpiar de hojas secas de algunas flores mientras Forsoise había tomado un libro de su colección muggle llamado "Mujercitas". Lily podía jurar que a ratos le oía aguantar un suspiro.

La noche caía una vez más, y con ella se acortaban las horas hacia lo inevitable.

"Es un lindo libro, no pensé que los muggles fueran tan inspirados," asentó Forsoise desde su banca, "te importaría si me lo llevo?"

"En lo absoluto," asintió Lily, poniéndose en pie. "Puedes tomar los que gustes."

"Creo que es hora de irme. Lo devolveré mañana. Al paso que voy lo termino esta misma noche."

Lily sonrió y le extendió una diminuta flor de jazmín. "Para separar." Dijo al momento en que la otra chica la tomaba.

"Lily…" comenzó dudosa la chica de ojos de gato, sin apartar la vista del jazmín. "Todos estamos aquí por una razón, nadie sabe cual o si ya cumplimos con ella; pero nos quedamos por los demás, es nuestra decisión quedarnos por los que nos importan."

"Y morir por ellos."

"No, _vivir_ por ellos."

"No me entiendes-" 

"Entiendo que no quieres que los demás se arriesguen por ti," le interrumpió Forsoise, "sin embargo, te has puesto a pensar que para Alain quizá luchar por ti es su razón para vivir?" aprovechó el consecuente silencio de la pelirroja para hacer su camino a la puerta. Rogando silenciosamente que sus palabras le hubieran llegado-

"Suí?" La voz le minó el paso, fue casi un murmullo. Se volvió para ver que Lily se acercaba a ella y le colocaba una gran flor en el cabello. "Es bueno tenerte de nuevo hermana."

"Siempre hermanita." Contestó al momento en que se abrazaban. "Pero aún así a mi primer hija la llamaré _Josephine_…"

Lily pudo oír su propia risa llenar el recinto mientras el botón de la petunia comenzaba a abrir.

_…Pacto de sangre, promesa de uno. Pago una lágrima, pacto de sangre, y aseguro tu porvenir. Pacto de sangre, pacto de luz… _

"Sucede algo?"

La abrazó con más fuerza. "Aunque no puedo hacer mucho. Sabes que siempre estaré ahí por ti, no es cierto?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

El rostro del chico se asomó por la puerta del pequeño salón contiguo antes de que la totalidad del cuerpo fuera visible (aunque mantenía el brazo lastimado oculto tras él). Antes que él había salido la chica, que al verla ausente supuso que se había marchado ya, probablemente a su habitación. Era mejor dejarla un rato, en estos momentos aún estaría dispuesta a hechizarlo para no despertar jamás.

A su salida fue recibido por todos; en particular calidad de héroe por parte de James y Sirius (quienes pensaron seriamente en enseñarle algunos trucos para el piedra-papel-tijera -los mismos que ellos habían usado-) al verle el rostro, "Idiotas," Alain murmuró. Justo cuando realizaba que Lestat hubiera hecho un trabajo muy lejano a la sangre. "Mil veces idiotas…"

"Todo bien?" Preguntó con una gran sonrisa el tío Jacques.

"Lo hará." Afirmó el rubio.

Sirius se acercó y puso su brazo conciliador sobre sus hombros. "Eso _oímos_…"

  
Había pasado un rato desde el lío con Lily. James fue en busca de Richard, quien había salido casi inmediatamente excusándose por su herida. Decidió buscarlo en su oficina, suponiendo que sería el sitio donde terminaría. No se equivocó; en la silla detrás del escritorio se encontraba; pensativo, mirando hacia la nada. "Cómo va?" preguntó, y podría haber jurado que lo vio saltar de la silla. 

El chico asintió. "Nada de cuidado, ya debería saber como se las gasta mi petirrojo."

"Petirrojo mi abuela, no se qué clase de relación es la que tienen ustedes dos." James aclaró repentinamente. Richard parpadeó. "Quién mata primero es el que más quiere?"

Richard dio una pequeña risita. "Ella la lleva peor. Atravesó su propia mano."

Arqueó una ceja incrédulo, "LaRue las arregló?" preguntó evadiendo sus propias dudas.

Richard volvió a asentir aún con la sonrisa observando de cerca su expresión. "Dilo."

"No lo comprendo." James contestó franco. Siempre se había preguntado si su rostro era tan obvio.

"En realidad lo hizo para protegerme." Respondió Richard con simpleza, mirando con más interés el guante que cubría su mano derecha. "Ella no lo hubiera aceptado de otra forma. Es un pacto de sangre," su rostro ensombreció. "Y aún recordando las palabras es difícil adivinar que significado quiso darles."

"Pacto?"

"Es una vieja forma de magia francesa, equivalente a la magia antigua de Inglaterra." Richard explicó, con los ojos repentinamente iluminados. "Cada país tiene un tipo de magia de protección característico: los sellos en China, el Vudú en India o la variedad de animagia de África. En Francia esta magia se lleva en la sangre y-"

"-las dos heridas…" James recordó. "Qué tipo de protección?"

Richard no contestó, pero su rostro reflejaba determinación. Se puso en pie y se acercó a James, retirándose el guante izquierdo en el proceso. "Necesito que me ayudes." Lo que dijo no sonó a orden o a petición, sin embargo, al alcanzarlo, lo tomó de la muñeca con su recién liberada mano y las clavó en la pared. Con lo que, por el brillo, parecía ser una cuchilla de diamante.

A James se le quedó el "Por supuesto," atorado en la garganta cuando vio correr los primeros rastros de sangre. Ahora se debatía entre si gritarle por el dolor o por que casi lo deja ciego… o por usar la daga de Lily para ello. Estaba tan ocupado buscando una maldición con cual golpearle que no puso atención a las palabras del otro.

"_Pacto de sangre, pacto de dos. Mi sangre sea tuya, pacto de sangre, cofre de mi esencia y redención. Pacto de sangre, pacto de protección._"

Lo siguiente que supo fue cómo su cuerpo caía rozando la pared, aún sordo por el dolor de su muñeca. Al siguiente parpadeo vio como Richard se incorporaba con trabajo frente a él. Y lo cerca que estaba de su pie derecho. 

Sin dudarlo le picó sendo puntapié en la parte de carne que se le atravesó, no supo donde pues mantenía cerrados los ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran. Richard aulló. James se alegró al oír un chillido poco varonil que siguió. "… Marica."

"Me lo dices a mí!? Yo no- soy el que usa- usa pendientes." Dijo Richard con voz ahogada hasta que pudo lograr una firme. "DOS VECES APUÑALADO EN MISMO DÍA, EN MENOS DE UNA MALDITA HORA! UNA EN LA MUÑECA, OTRA EN PLENA PALMA, CURIOSAMENTE AMBAS DE LA MISMA MANO A LA QUE A UN JODIDO IDIOTA SE LE OCURRE TIRARLE CON UNA BOTA DE PIEL DE DRAGÓN, LA COSA MÁS DURA DESPUÉS DE SU CABEZOTA! QUÉ ESPERAS!? _LE JOIE DE VIVRE!?_"

James, jadeando, sintió encenderse de rabia. "Qué? Quieres que te empareje la otra?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Do, Re, Mi… vida tras vida la misma pena. 

Do, Fa, Sol… Las notas pasaban sin pasión en las teclas de marfil. Sol, Fa, Mi… y el sonido parecía morir en el eco de la sala; la excusa era que su mano aún se sentía un poco entumida, pero eso era sólo un pretexto. Bajó la tapa del gran instrumento y se recargó suavemente en su negra superficie, sin tristeza, sin ansiedades; simplemente cansada.

Los párpados la vencieron un momento. Hacía cuanto que no tenía una buena noche de sueño? No tenía idea. Hacía cuanto que no tenía un momento para sí? No valía la pena recordar, había sido hacía tanto…

La puerta crujió al abrirse. Ella no se molestó.

"El resto de los libros están en mi cabecera." Habló con la voz floja a quien supuso era Forsoise, quien tenía un minuto de haber salido.

"No tenía planeado leer." Contestó un acento sumamente británico y lejano del acento chillante de la francesa. "Y menos entrar a tu habitación, no sabes el trabajo que me costó siquiera entrar a la sala."

Lily se incorporó a la silla rápidamente al reconocer la voz. 

Era James. 

"Qué haces aquí?" preguntó, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

"No lo sé." Respondió sincero. Guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos y recogía los hombros, "supongo que la puerta se me atravesó al camino."

"Si te costaba tanto, no debiste." Lily dijo poco agradable. Él se acercaba a su lugar.

"Tenía que." James añadió evitando ligeramente que ella se levantara. "Por favor…"

Descubrió nuevamente las teclas del piano y las admiró por un momento, pasando tan leves sus dedos por encima de ellas que no provocaron sonido alguno. Era un silencio tranquilizador hasta cierto punto. Lily se volvió a verle al momento que tomó asiento e iniciaba el sonido. Se encontró entonces con que él también la veía con sus ojos apagados, como si el azul celeste en ellos hubiera cambiado por un día de cielo gris.

"Qué haces aquí?" volvió a preguntar ella en cuanto rompieron conexión.

La respuesta fueron los claros agudos de las teclas bajo las manos de él, tocaba con fuerza y a momentos con una extraña fragilidad. 

"Te dije que era bueno." Dijo un momento después, en un acorde ligero. "… No mentí."

"No deberías estar aquí--"

"-No," el chico le interrumpió. "Déjame…"

"Nada es lo mismo." Lily habló resentida, suponiendo que el chico pretendía repetir la primera vez en esa habitación. "Quieres una mentira?"

"Quiero un sueño después de tantas pesadillas."

"Es tu mejor argumento?"

"Tengo otro, pero creo que no te agradaría oírlo." Bromeó… y su voz estaba lejos de ser cómica.

La chica bajó la vista. James en verdad tenía talento para el piano… y el segundo nocturno de Chopin le caía como anillo.

  
Los minutos pasaron en el silencio de ambos. Las palabras se quedaban mudas al sonido de la música, aunque Lily entendió que James no había dejado de hablar, simplemente había cambiado la voz a una que se comparara con lo que verdaderamente quería decir. Y Lily conocía ese idioma.

Las notas que anunciaron el cercano final de la pieza fueron fuertes, tanto que la sacó de sus pensamientos para ver como instantes después James a su lado, se ponía de pie.

"Es tarde," anunció éste. 

_Siempre lo es, no es así? _

Lily no respondió. Había apartado la vista de las teclas, miraba al suelo; cobarde si… siempre lo era tratándose de él.

"Lily yo-"

"-No es igual." Era el turno de ella para interrumpir. "… en aquella ocasión lo que te sobraban eran las palabras." Añadió volviendo ligeramente su rostro en lo que parecía un increíble esfuerzo para que pareciera gentil.

A él se le caía un pedacito de corazón. "Y a ti las frases poco amables." 

"Todavía tengo algunas por si te interesa…"

"Me interesa más que bailes conmigo."

"… y por lo que se ve, a ti todavía te sobran muchas…"

Apenas habló, James encantó el piano. La tomó de la mano y la obligó a volver hacia él. No estaban en tregua, o en una especie de acuerdo, o habían arreglado el malentendido-- pues no había tal; Lily lo sabía, pero eso poco importaba. James lo ignoraba, para él bastaba. En algún punto se unieron, y sus ojos se engancharon para no soltarse. Giraron y giraron en los brazos del otro, sumidos en el mismo trance. En la misma magia.

"Aquella vez no bailamos." Señaló la chica.

"No porque no quisiera." Respondió el moreno en un acento que suponía que hubiera querido hacer _muchas_ cosas más.

"Sigues siendo un idiota--"

"Y tu tan encantadora como siempre…" James la cortó al dar una vuelta. 

Ahí se encontraba. Su cabello volaba en el mismo ángulo de su falda mientras su mano permanecía sujeta a la de él. Sabía que no la soltaría. Sabía que él estaría a su regreso, con sus mismos ojos para no perderla, con sus mismos brazos para no soltarla, con su misma boca para no--

Y fue a su regreso que no se encontró en sus brazos, sino en sus labios. 

Quizá él pensaba lo mismo después de todo… 

Fue algo mágico; totalmente diferente al de aquella ocasión. En un momento, Lily sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de una calidez especial y como una fuerza extraña se arremolinaba en su estómago y le explotaba en el pecho, llenándola de una especie de energía y de un extraño deseo de gritar, de reír, incluso llorar. Era una mezcla de emociones que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera con aquel otro beso, que sólo le había sacado de la realidad por unos momentos.

Quizá… solo quizá…

Permanecieron abrazados un momento después de romper el beso. Aparentemente a James le había afectado bastante. A pesar de la diferencia de estaturas, encontró el punto perfecto para anidarse en la pequeña complexión de su hombro y cuello por unos momentos. Lily no protestó. Era agradable sentir el aire que exhalaba rozar su nuca. Ella terminó por apoyarse también en él.

"Esa es otra de las cosas que quise hacer aquella vez." James habló primero, en un acento frío. "Pero las cosas no siempre son como las queremos, verdad?"

"No, y es aún que no lo aceptas… " Lily sentenció al separarse. "Qué ganas con estar triste?" 

James se veía cansado, como jamás le había visto. Parecía que la energía se le había acabado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Soltó una risita lastimera y habló. "Cuando te conocí, te imaginé como la más engreída de las chicas. Pensé que era sólo tu afán de sentirte superior, tu propia sala, habitación- toda una condenada torre para ti! No sonreías, ni siquiera te molestabas en mostrarte amable con Dumbledore, y después A- los LaRue, cuando te vi con ellos parecías contenta, y ahora lo único que entiendo es que te sentías sola, que lo único que conocías era el dolor y poner la cara dura era sólo el pretexto para no llorar. Sola y herida. Debería ser yo el que pregunta: Qué ganas _tu_ con estar triste?"

"Es la historia de mi vida." Ella levantó el rostro en un arrebato altivo, sin aparente intención de encajar su expresión a las palabras. "Cuál es tu pretexto?"

"Extraño concepto el que tiene cada uno." James ironizó al momento en que se volvía a la salida.

"Pero solo uno está bien. El error se paga con la muerte." Lily contestó estática, viendo la figura del chico retirarse. "Una nueva vida es una nueva oportunidad de encontrar el camino correcto."

James se detuvo justo atravesando el umbral, y Lily pudo verlo encoger los hombros nuevamente. Se volvió hacia ella. 

"Si volviera a nacer, volvería a encontrar mi camino hacia ti." 

"Qué?"

"Ese era mi segundo argumento-" 

… y tras la última sonrisa afectada, la puerta cerró de un portazo tras él. 

Repentinamente, la sala pareció mucho más grande al eco de las cuerdas, y más oscura a pesar de los cientos de velas que flotaban cerca de su bóveda. Lily levantó la cabeza; dragones salían de entre las nubes pintadas de ultramarinas y violetas para hacer sus danzas nocturnas tomando ventaja de que los unicornios habían desparecido.

Estaba cansada, de muchas cosas. En el piano se disolvían las notas a nada, mientras ella se sentaba a imaginar su dolor bajo la lustrosa cubierta. Ya no había excusa para no tocarlas ya que su mano había ganado calidez, Sol, Fa, Mi… callar, el error recurrente de las notas que del piano mueren. Do, Fa, Sol… los unicornios habían partido…

Do, Re, Mi… dejando atrás al dragón que quiso ser unicornio…

"Hasta nunca a ti también… James Potter."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La pequeña habitación poco a poco había desparecido, para formar un vacío lleno de ideogramas y signos sin sentido; era como un pequeño cosmos, pero en lugar de planetas girando alrededor de una fuente de calor, se encontraban anillos que se encontraban una y otra vez alrededor de una persona. Una mujer de rostro oscuro.

"Ya veo…" pronunció en un acento profundo, observando como dos anillos de distinto diámetro se atravesaban. "Kalloth y Vortwa-- así que aquí está nuestro peón…"

Uno de los anillos más lejanos comenzó a brillar, llamando su atención.

"Yhl," dijo y al momento el dínamo paró en seco, estrellándose en miles de granos, cada uno de brillo independiente que en un segundo formaron un pentagrama que contenía otra especie de escritura: Runas. Runas antiguas.

*Knock Knock* Su concentración fue interrumpida al sonido de la madera hueca.

_Estúpida mortal…_

"Linda, se te ofrece algo?" Tras la puerta hablaba la casera.

"Nada por el momento," respondió una voz extremadamente dulce y calmada, "sólo necesito un momento de privacía."

"Hay galletas y panecillos en la alacena. La cena se servirá a las ocho." Insistió.

"Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta."

_La familia es siempre es familia… que harás cuando reclamen herencia?_

"Por cierto, lavo la ropa por nueve sickles y por dos más le hago un hechizo repelente de-"

"No llevo mucho equipaje. Gracias."

"El señor Horsnby y yo estaremos abajo," continuó la mujer en un acento preocupado; "preferiríamos que no salieras, hay algunas noticias preocupantes sobre el Señor Oscuro porque sabes-"

_Ignorancia, dulce perdición de tan patética existencia. Por qué negar lo que es tan obvio?_

El sonido que siguió fue el del cerrojo que se retiraba y la puerta se abrió rápidamente. Los ojos de la mujer de edad se ensancharon al horror de la vista mientras un grito se apagaba en su garganta. 

_Mortales inservibles, de que sirve tal magia en ellos si se niegan a aceptarla… las estrellas eligen de forma misteriosa… _

La inquilina había aparecido en el umbral. Su furiosa expresión no podía decir nada bueno.

"Parece que me importa?" inquirió, entre penetrantes ojos ambarinos. Su mano fija en el cuello de la anciana. "No tengo por que tener miedo del señor oscuro-- verá, entre reptiles _no nos mordemos_…" Apretaba más.

"El- de-monio-"

"No, aunque en apariencia pueda parecer familia…" aclaró sin acento. "Es poco amable quedarse viendo, sabe?"

Y la arrastró con ella hacia las sombras.

_Brotta, Capel y la espasmódica Shem… el sacrificio es un deber, los ojos de gato no deben ser cegados ante la duda. La madre de las desgracias._

"La pregunta es… por qué intervenir?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Noche. Tiempo ideal de cualquier cacería, si se piensa como depredador. El bosque no brindaba ninguna ventaja ahora que los unicornios se habían alejado. Los centauros se habían inclinado más a su mezquindad y a la parte del bosque que reclamaban como propia, y otras criaturas estaban simplemente, demasiado asustadas como para volver a su rutina.

Menos ellos, ya que no se puede temer de uno mismo.

El rumor de sangre podía oírse a kilómetros de distancia. Eso incitaba a volver los sentidos al norte. A los terrenos oscuros del bosque tenebroso que reclamaba a mitad del verano su apetito de la vitalidad ya perdida.

Así fue como regresaron; en el resguardo de la noche y en la traición de su propia compulsividad se hicieron notorios. Más que eso. Ahora Dumbledore sabía a que atenerse.

Primero fueron los aurores ayudados por algunos fénix, dragones y veelas en contra de lo que parecían siete clanes distintos y multitud de otras criaturas. Pasaron fácil cuatro horas en el campo sin lograr decidir la victoria.

Esa misma noche, cinco herederos fueron posicionados fuera del castillo (habían conseguido en cada uno de ellos un escudo con pocas posibilidades de romperse) y los dos restantes en el techo del punto que suponía ser el centro del terreno. Cada uno llevaba consigo un pequeño frasco con la sangre combinada de los restantes seis, una cuchilla y algún objeto obtenido de un animal mágico. Lily eligió con nostalgia el cuerno que el otro tiempo perteneció a Anté.

El viento del verano soplaba con fuerza, y más para Lily y Pritt, quienes quedaron en el techo del castillo.

"Los demás estarán bien." aseguró vagamente el chico, mientras hacía lo posible por mirar hacia los terrenos desde el borde sin tener que sacar de balance su cuerpo.

"Ahora todos lo estamos…" Lily dijo con la fuerza de un suspiro. Hasta momentos antes había parecido ausente.

Las palabras tomaron sentido al momento en que dos enormes ojos amarillos aparecieron frente a él. "_Dios padre!_" 

"No," agregó ella, "todos son hembras."

El chico no podía apartar los ojos del dragón que trepaba por el tejado, tenía sus gigantescas garras hundidas en la piedra y las alas extendidas. A pesar de la oscuridad que representaba estar a tal altura, se podía observar por los escasos reflejos de la luna, el carmesí de su pecho.

Pero no sólo había un dragón rojo. Habían descendido cinco más y se posicionaban a espaldas de los herederos en suelo firme. Bueno, basta decir que algunos no pudieron contener el asombro con palabras gratas…

Lily rió inocente. "Lo que hoy aprendimos es que no hay que meterse con un americano… no reaccionan muy bien a las sorpresas."

"Qué me dices de ese inglés tuyo." Puntualizó Pritt señalando bajo. "El joven Potter parece tener problemas con el Colacuerno (sp?)…"

Lily miró en la dirección y la risa aumentó. En efecto, James tenía problemas en buena escala: negruzca, escamosa y con picos en cabeza y cola… y unos dientes aún mas grandes. Lily dio un ligero golpe a su cabeza en cuanto pudo sofocar la risa, se dirigió al animal cercano. "Te importaría? Gryffindors y Colacuernos tienen su historia…"

El dragón pareció entender la petición porque se dejó caer en planeo hasta donde ellos, emitiendo un sonoro rugido, tomó el lugar del otro en un segundo. El dragón negro voló de regreso, posándose en el plano con las cuatro patas al suelo en señal de alerta.

"Historia?" Preguntó el chico en cuanto le fue posible apartar la vista del reptil.

"Silencio," calló Lily, mirando en el cielo unas chispas de color rosa. "Esa es la señal."

"De acuerdo."

Pronto se deshicieron de las gruesa capa que los mantenía del viento y unieron las manos. Después de unas palabras ininteligibles las soltaron súbitamente, quedando conectadas por una especie de vínculo luminoso entre ellas. Se miraron y asintieron, lanzando la conexión al cielo. El delgado lazo se fragmentó, cayendo en forma sólida en la tierra, sin suficiente impulso para llegar al lugar de los otros herederos. Quienes repetían una y otra vez la misma oración.

_Por esta fuerza en mi,  
juro sobre la sangre de seis de los míos  
mi creencia en que Avalon fue mi inicio  
y será mi fin._

Poco a poco fueron regando la sangre a sus alrededores. Ésta tomó un brillo amarillento y empezó a trazar un patrón en dos direcciones, extendiéndose hacia el centro con rapidez valiéndose de los pedazos sólidos en el suelo. Visto desde arriba, habían formado un pentagrama. Con enterrar en el sitio el objeto animal y sellarlo con un poco de sangre caliente su trabajo quedó concluido. Ahora todo dependía de los dos del techo.

"El portal está listo." Anunció Pritt, retirándose del borde. "Es una fortuna que al menos una de nosotros sepa hablar avalonés." Añadió para si.

"_PROTHAJ_"

Lily había comenzado con la parte final. A su voz una especie de barrera rosácea la rodeó, levitándola unos centímetros al cerrarse completamente. Extendió las manos y comenzó a hablar. Ningún sonido se coló por las paredes.

Fue cuando sucedió. Pritt la vio estrujar el cuerpo y cerrar los ojos en dolor; se acercó horrorizado hacia ella para ver como en uno de sus laterales tenía una llaga a la altura de las costillas. A pesar de sus ropas negras, la sangre era visible, y corría preocupante hacia sus muslos.

Pasaron mil cosas por su cabeza, pero sólo la chica sabía lo que pasaba: su pacto estaba siendo necesario.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alain había sido alcanzado por una de las potentes garras de un Nundu. Sirius se oyó gritar en horror en cuanto el animal se preparaba para asestar el golpe definitivo. Alain no se movía, debía estar en shock. No dudó en abalanzarse entonces a su protección, pero detuvo su propio salto al ver a animal salir disparado en ángulo contrario y caer empalado en una estaca cercana.

Se volvió. Una figura encapuchada presidía un grupo de algunas más a su espalda. La mano levantada podía verse pálida y carecía de pigmento en las uñas. Aún sin ver su rostro podía saber lo que sugería.

Vampiros. 

Sirius levantó la varita en guardia, pero fue bajada por la mano del rubio. Alain se había incorporado.

"Están bajo palabra," le interrumpió, "y eso es magia que ni Voldemort puede romper."

"Huelo su sangre derramada por otra persona." Dijo entonces el vampiro, bajando su capucha.

Extrañamente, Sirius sintió como si una maldición congelante le bajara por la espina al oír su voz; Alain parecía que por primera vez en la vida se había quedado sin palabras… y eso ara aún más preocupante.

"Lily…" oyó pronunciar suavemente al rubio. Aún en sorpresa. Parecía seguir procesando una idea. "Lev-" levantó el rostro cuestionando al pálido ser ahora frente a él.

"No hay forma en que podamos ayudar." Continuó éste con la tranquilidad y aspereza típica de su voz, "ella se encadenó a usted… es una decisión en la que no tenemos palabra."

"VE POR ELLA!" Alain rugió con fuerza. Con lo que quedaba claro que sus palabras no eran una mera sugerencia.

El suelo se fragmentó en ese momento, sacando de balance a muchos -aurores principalmente-, dejando en ventaja a las criaturas que se prepararon para finalizar con su oponente. Pero no hubo tiempo; en cuanto el suelo se estabilizó, garras encontraron tierra en lugar de carne y colmillos aire en lugar de sangre. Todo era confusión. Sirius incluso olvidó sus remarques sarcásticos. Descartando la idea de que las criaturas oscuras pudieran morir de paros cardiacos o que uno de los imprecisos rayos de Babyred hubiera fulminado la tropilla completa; debía entonces ser que tenían una gran capacidad de sorpresa para lograr tal silencio.

Sorpresa resultó ser poco para lo que notó después. El sol seguía en la misma posición de descenso, el viento corriendo en la misma dirección y el estaba parado justo en el lugar en el que había estado unos segundos antes, a diferencia que el vampiro que lo había estado acechando antes ya no estaba y no había dolor punzante en su espalda. De algún modo miró sus manos y dio un salto hacia atrás: su cuerpo seguía ahí, así como el suelo a sus pies, pero… por qué sentía que el que pudiera ver uno a través del otro fuera correcto?

Oh si… recordó al instante, "El portal de Avalon." Dijo en voz alta. Ahora comprendía lo que pasaba: el hechizo había sido completado, ahora su cuerpo -como el de todos los aurores que estaban en el campo- había prestado una porción de vitalidad para otra alma, logrando con esto que las esencias aparecieran corpóreas en el mismo campo y lucharan sin posibilidad a volver a morir. 

En un parpadeo. Los aurores tenían la ventaja en número.  
  
"_… ve por ella…_" el transparente Alain repitió viéndose libre de pelear, y la transformada humildad de su acento llamó la atención del moreno. Era la primera vez que lo veía indefenso.

"No hay algo que pueda hacer." Respondió el otro con la pasividad de los de su especie. "Ella lo decidió así."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La enfermería se convirtió entonces en el centro de reunión, muy para disgusto de Madame Pomfrey. Los cinco herederos habían ido a parar ahí, buscando un lugar para descansar mientras lograban sobrepasar la jaqueca que sufrían. Lestat tenía un desagradable tono verdoso que sugería nauseas, mientras que James hacía casi un concierto acústico a base de ronquidos. (A/N: Santos esternones, Batman! --Sorry, couldn't help it!--)

Forsoise permanecía al lado de la enfermera, de vez en cuando mirando de reojo a su asqueado hermano y hacia la ventana. Moría por tener noticias de lo que había pasado. Lily tampoco había regresado, no podría cesar el vínculo hasta tener noticias desde Hogsmeade, en silencio rogaba que todo saliera bien. Todos merecían tener un descanso.

"Iré por algunas mudas para Les," sugirió entonces, "se lo mucho que detesta dormir en otras pijamas."

Madame Pomfrey asintió gustosa de tener alguien consciente de que el oxígeno del lugar empezaba a escasear.

Forsoise salió. En su camino se cruzó por un momento la idea de subir al tejado, sólo para asegurarse que Lily estuviera bien. Segundos después se reprimía, ella estaba acompañada ya; de haber algún problema el chico Pritt ya hubiera llegado corriendo con sus ademanes de señorita bien educada.

Reprimió una risa.

Salió entonces al pasillo que conectaba con las grandes escaleras movedizas. Como detestaba que no hubiera forma más rápida de llegar… aún cuando sabía lo segura que se encontraba dentro de los muros del castillo, no podía evitar que la oscuridad en el le produjera escalofríos. Y el camino hacia los calabozos no era más iluminado…

Fue entonces que lo recordó. La habitación de Lily estaba escaleras arriba. Sería más fácil entrar por ella hacia el ala de los Slytherins; hacía unos meses que Lily se había encargado de quitar todas las cosas desagradables en el túnel que las conectaba y había hecho de éste un camino muy ameno (a falta de otra cosa que hacer), menos complicado y sinuoso.

El retrato había sido encantado de forma diferente; ahora ya no recibía una palabra, sino que reconocía a las personas que anteriormente habían recibido permiso de entrar, así que no hubo problema por su mala pronunciación avalonesa. Había ayudado a la remodelación del hall, aunque en este momento no recordaba que hubieran quitado los unicornios de sus paredes… caminó escaleras arriba y pronto encontró la chimenea a su paso, crepitaba tan viva como siempre.

Oyó algunos ruidos provenientes de las habitaciones arriba, del dormitorio de Lily al parecer. Los elfos no sabían lo que era el descanso, pensó con una resignación despreocupada. Un nuevo ruido se oyó, era como el crujir de la madera cuando soporta un peso mayor. Eso no era correcto; un elfo no llegaba ni a las veinte libras.

Sacó la varita como precaución. Algo en su cabeza le decía que no era correcto entrar sola. Pero otra parte, la obcecada, le decía que podía empatar con Lily cualquier duelo; si se trataba de maldiciones no habría quien pudiera con ella.

Fue así que subió sigilosa las escaleras. Al parecer no Rye ni Likos estaban en casa… valientes guardianes. Llegó al descanso frente a la puerta, en pasos de gato, y por la oscuridad hubiera deseado ser uno. Después de un momento decidió que sería mejor abrirla rápidamente y lanzar la maldición antes que preguntar primero.

"_Impe--_"

"_STUPEFY!_" 

Un hechizo se le adelantó y la golpeó directo.

Quien quiera que hubiere sido, dada la oscuridad del lugar, la levantó torpemente y en su boca vertió un líquido increíblemente amargo. Ahora estaba aterrorizada. Si hubiera podido hablar, hubiera gritado hasta hacerse oír en los calabozos.

"Te esperaba," dijo una atemorizante voz aguda y ronca. "Acaso creíste que podrías escapar de mi? No después del atrevimiento que cometiste… Gran error ese niña preciosa… ahora verás lo caros que cuestan los errores con Lord Voldemort…"

Si hubiera podido hablar, habría rogado entre lágrimas frescas…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Richard corría como nunca antes lo había hecho, la dirección al castillo estaba bien iluminada por los cuerpos que aún ardían. Maldecía una y otra vez las barreras que rodeaban Hogwarts; aún pudiendo atravesarlas, no lo lograría ileso. No que eso hubiera importado en otra situación; pero en ese momento específico toda herida física iría a parar a Lily.

_Lily…_

Su cuerpo seguía traslúcido, señal que la chica mantenía levantada la barrera. Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar dentro de poco, era por eso que él mismo había realizado un pacto. Lo único que podía rogar era que le tocara estar presente para protegerla. Demonios… por que siempre tenía que ponerlas tan difícil?

En unos cuantos metros tocaría suelo de la escuela y con ello la primer barrera, en cuanto se fue acercando pudo notar unas esferas que flotaban y emitían una pequeña lucecita dorada. Rodeaban a una persona envuelta en una capa al parecer del color del vino.

"Dime… crees en el destino?" preguntó la voz de mujer en el momento en que supuso podría escucharla claramente.

"Apártate de mi camino." Advirtió el chico mientras frenaba un poco. Aprovechando el alto para respirar.

La extraña no se inmutó. "Dime… crees tener verdaderas decisiones?" continuó.

"NO TENGO TIEMPO!" Richard gritó. Reanudó la carrera.

Pasó de largo el lugar donde la mujer de la capucha permanecía, pero no pudo llegar a más de dos metros después. Las esferas de hacía unos momentos llovieron frente a él con tal fuerza que causaron que el suelo temblara. Cayó de bruces.

Sorprendido ante la fuerza de la extraña, Richard se paró en alerta al momento en que su daga aparecía a su costado.

La mujer se acercó. "El tiempo es relativo, y sólo es presa de un reloj…" habló con la misma tranquilidad de antes. "Ahora responde… en que _cree_ el joven Myrrdhin?"

"Creo en ella." Contestó fiero ante la confusión, sin apartar los ojos de la figura. "Y si le pasa algo mientras me mantienes aquí juro por mi sangre que te voy a cazar como la más vil de las criaturas." Amenazó.

La encapuchada no pareció intimidarse en lo más mínimo, necesitaría entonces buscar una ruta de escape. Antes de ponerse a evaluar las salidas, la mujer nuevamente lo sorprendió, haciéndose a un lado.

"Entonces ve," recalcó con un acento suave. "A ella no le gustaría que te mancharas las manos." 

El chico desperdició un último segundo en asombro, viendo como el personaje se perdía junto al brillo de sus extrañas esferas.

_… Si, el amor es después de todo, la escuela del sacrificio…Pero debiste ver Lily, que es su pasión la que entierra al poeta y corona a los amantes… esa es la lección que traté de enseñarte…_

  
Para el momento en que llegó al techo, Lily ya se encontraba acompañada. Había algunos magos del pueblo que junto a Dumbledore y James trataban de abrir una brecha en las paredes, sin éxito. Al darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio, James se volvió a verlo con expresión de 'ahhh esto es lo que hacía el portal' antes de volver a mostrar su preocupación. Inmediatamente, para el francés, el panorama se aclaró y se volvió a la prisión de cristal en que se había confinado la chica: permanecía inconsciente en su interior, sostenida por lo que parecía una especie de planta color aguamarina que salía justo debajo de ella y de tres figuras que reconoció al instante.

No estaba sola. Richard sintió un repentino alivio al vislumbrar el método para romper el hechizo, se acercó al momento en que las figuras de rostro cubierto lo veían por primera vez. Bajaron inmediatamente sus capuchas revelando ser tres mujeres de aspecto contrastante: la primera tenía cabello negro e incluso a kilómetros de distancia hubieran sido visibles sus enormes ojos amatista y la palidez de su piel; la segunda tenía los ojos miel y el cabello le volaba en ondas sobre la cabeza como anillos dorados; la última también tenía los ojos y el cabello oscuro, pero ella lo llevaba recogido en trenzas y era, en palabras de Sirius (si hubiera estado ahí): fea a morir. 

La de aspecto de sol se acercó hasta tocar la barrera, a la misma altura en que él había puesto la mano. Su expresión era dulce y comenzó a hablar. Richard no necesitó oír para entender lo que decía.

En un minuto se volvió.

"Necesito que alguien haga una barrera justo debajo de nosotros. Profesor, necesito que retire las barreras de adamantium y de redes de luz… y necesito también uno de sus cabellos…" 

Al final de las instrucciones ya tenía en sus manos el largísimo cabello del director y a todos los demás haciendo algo. Dio un último vistazo al interior y se encontró viendo directamente a la mujer de ojos amatista, quien se apresuró a tomar a Lily en brazos y bajarla de la planta que la sostenía para escudarla junto a las otras dos. Richard rió afectado, bajando la vista también. Que diferencia, el no lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo.

A una sílaba el cabello se tensó, ahora estaba tan firme como una larga y delgada aguja. No fue problema encajarlo al pie de la barrera. Entonces retrocedió unos pasos y se concentró en el objetivo, prestando antes, un último vistazo a quienes estaban dentro.

"_HEERI!_" Su voz vibró con las barreras que los demás habían construido a su alrededor, dejando salir el estruendo del choque hacia el espesor de la noche sobre él. 

Los bloques a sus pies se partieron, como una placa de vidrio cuando se estrella contra el suelo, saltando ligeramente; de no haber habido barrera debajo seguramente que todos hubieran terminado sepultados en el piso inferior. Volvió a mirar su cuerpo, ya era normal. Desvaneciendo a la primera oportunidad la barrera de polvo con otro hechizo, se apresuró a llegar a donde la pelirroja, quien había terminado recostada sobre las túnicas que habían usado las chicas que la acompañaban.

Pero de aquellas no había rastro.

Se ocupó de Lily inmediatamente. Le retiró del rostro algunos cabellos y la besó en la frente. "Ya todo está bien." Dijo, y una sonrisa estúpida lo aseguraba. Era en ocasiones como esta que deseaba haber heredado el poder de Kay, "Díganle a Suí que venga!" gritó a nadie en particular, "o al tío, o a Lestat!"

"Los demás están en la enfermería." Dijo James al acercarse, atendiendo su propio brazo. "Será mejor que la llevemos allá."

"No es conveniente moverla. No se que heridas pueda tener."

James parpadeó extrañado. "Es sólo por los eventos de hoy o es que en situaciones post- tensión que se te bloquea el cerebro?"

El otro arqueó una ceja. "Huh?"

"Existe algo llamado _magia_ con lo que se puede conjurar algo llamado _camilla_." 

"Uhm- es en estas situaciones en las que me siento _verdaderamente_ estúpido…"

Mientras los demás trataban de reincorporarse, Richard y James se encontraban ya ocupándose de la chica. Dumbledore fue el primero en acercarse, murmurando algo de la magnífica consistencia del material que la había encerrado y de que nunca se imaginó que el cabello pudiera usarse de esa forma, él mismo intentaría hacerlo con uno de dragón, aprovechando que un Colacuerno mostraba tan buena disposición. El animal salió volando en ese momento.

Justo cuando habían llegado a la puerta para descender, Richard se volvió incómodo, había una presencia mágica, tratando de adivinar lo que era recordó el poder del cuerno que Lily había utilizado. No sería prudente que se quedara ahí, así que se devolvió a recogerlo. 

Debía ser como James decía, el cansancio lo ponía paranoico.

"La luz al final del día se vuelve siempre oscuridad." 

Los sentidos del chico se pusieron en alerta al sonido de la voz de áspera fragilidad. Al volverse fue recibido por la figura de un vampiro alto y delgado; sus rasgos no correspondían a ningún clan en particular, eso lo confundió más, tenía la belleza de Ventrue pero el porte de Toreador y al mismo tiempo el misterio de Malkavian y la vivacidad de Brujah… sólo había una explicación---

"Diabolizador…" Richard habló incrédulo.

"En esencia un mago Tremere." Corrigió el pálido ser con cierto tono de orgullo y una sonrisa. "Pero a estas alturas tengo cuna en cada familia."

"Cómo lograste pasar?"

"Ohhh… vamos." Hizo un ademán de desesperación. "No hay campo que pueda detener a alguien que tiene sangre de heredero…"

"Es por ti que no llegó!?" gritó el rubio en sorpresa, recordando al heredero de Bohrs.

"Vamos! Acaso quieres invitar a los demás a nuestra pequeña fiesta privada?" Bromeó. "Esto es sólo para la familia."

"Yo sólo llevo sangre por herencia. No soy un verdadero vampiro." Aclaró mientras se aferraba a su daga.

"Ahhh… no te sientas menos, mi hermoso joven… eso es fácil de solucionar."

La naturaleza de un vampiro se definía por lo experimentado que este fuera, Richard lo había aprendido y comprobado muchas veces; sin embargo, este tenía encima la sangre de las otras familias, según presumía; eso era bastante más a lo que jamás se hubiera enfrentado. Si podía usar la rapidez de un Lasombra o la astucia de un Malkavian o las habilidades de los otros clanes combinados, entonces no tendría oportunidad. Su padre había sido toda la prueba que necesitaba.

Antes de poder pensar en algo el vampiro ya estaba encima de él, apenas pudo esquivarlo; pronto definió su estrategia: estaba a la ofensiva y aún así era difícil hallar un punto descuidado. Sus movimientos eran lentos a comparación del ser, no tenía mucha oportunidad estando tan cansado.

Hasta que llegó lo inevitable.

El vampiro lo atrapó por la espalda y deslizó una mano lentamente sobre su pecho, envolviéndole a la altura de la garganta.

"Te diré un secreto," susurró a su oído. "Hölgen Bollev decidió esperar el momento propicio para aparecer… verás… no soy un vampiro estúpido."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gritó como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes. 

Perdió también valiosos segundos en discusión hasta que optó por dejarlo inconsciente, aunque fuera por unos instantes. _Cuánto crees que aguantarás si sigues perdiendo sangre?_ James tenía razón… pero lo correcto no iba a salvar a nadie.

Sentía que había corrido por horas; la poca sangre que le quedaba se le agolpaba violentamente en el corazón, aunque no se podía saber si era por el largo trecho a los campos o por el esfuerzo físico que suponían correr por siete pisos en su estado. De ser necesario, repetiría el hechizo mil veces más. Pocas veces había tenido esa sensación, y cada una había terminado sumamente mal. Y esta vez no sería Richard el protagonista…

Sus manos estaban heladas, había realizado. Los cortes y golpes del cuerpo le sabían a nada, debía ser por la adrenalina. La única herida que tenía presente era la de su cuello, y eso fue gracias a una gota que salió a su campo visual; nunca se había percatado de lo poco eficiente que era su organismo a la hora de coagular.

Pronto llegó a la entrada. Sabía que el chico y lo que fuere que lo amenazara se encontraban a campo abierto. Su visión se nubló un poco, debía ser el entrante amanecer que le opacaba la vista. Junto a unos arbustos los vio por fin. Y lo que vio, le quebró las últimas fuerzas…

"NO!"

El chico levantó la vista; por lo que pudo ver en su rostro supo que el propio había vuelto a ser lo que fue en años anteriores. Un espejo de tristeza.

Richard había manejado cualquiera que fuera la situación de peligro y había volteado los papeles. Lily estaba aturdida; pasó de cuenta por completo el momento en que el grito le salió de la garganta. El chico había elegido diabolizar, el cuerpo frente a él había perdido toda esencia y tenía el rostro desorbitado, en una expresión de terror que ella nunca olvidaría.

"Por qué…" quiso saber, no era necesario terminar la frase.

"Porque la sangre que bebió fue la tuya..." contestó el otro, con cierta culpabilidad.

Lily sintió el cuerpo temblar, Richard no la veía a los ojos, y en esos momentos no sabía que dolía más. Momentos después, el chico salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

En su pecho se le agolparon las palabras de llamada, y salieron en un grito mudo. Las piernas se le doblaron y cayó de rodillas antes de hacerlo completamente. Debió haber llamado su atención, pues de repente sintió estar abrazada. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no sólo sus manos estaban frías sino su vientre, su espalda y cada parte que entró en contacto con la calidez del cuerpo del otro. En un momento comenzó a sentir el frío de la mañana. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el calor.

"_Es mi culpa..._" dijo entonces… sintiéndose los últimos efectos del hechizo que se había aplicado.

"… No has hecho nada que no tuvieras razón de hacer." Creyó sentir que la abrazaban más fuerte. "Nada de que arrepentirse…" añadió él con un acento ahogado; de completo temor. "Debemos llevarte a la enfermería."

Ella abrió los ojos nuevamente y acercó, sin siquiera mirarlo, su mejilla a la de ella. "_Gracias por cuidar de mi…_" comenzó, "_… me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad de ver por ti, aunque fuera solo una vez…_" dijo serenamente mientras hundía sus pálidas manos en su cabello.

"Debemos ir a la enfermería…" Apremió el chico separándose de ella con aparentes intenciones de ponerse en pie.

"_Es tarde, James lo dijo… y suele tener la razón._" ella le contestó con la voz baja. "_No quiero que te vayas… porque tengo frío._" y trató inútilmente de mantenerlo en su posición.

"No me voy a ir…" habló con el acento nervioso mientras la tomaba en brazos y caminaba apresurado.

"_Has cumplido hasta mi último deseo…_" replicó con una sonrisa débil y gentil, mientras lo abrazaba torpemente. "_… Nunca quise ser la última en morir…_"

Estaba tranquila. A este punto no habría nada que le molestase. Levantó nuevamente su vista opaca para ver como el cielo perdía su azul y daba paso a otros matices más suaves, pues supuso que eso fue lo que vio. No sintió como el chico se paró de golpe, o como la sacudió en un intento desesperado por hacerla reaccionar.

… o como sus ojos se negaban a creer…

"Anda! Aún tenemos asuntos que resolver tu y yo!" reclamó cuando prácticamente ya, se encontraba corriendo.

Lily ausente, cerró sus ojos ya inútiles. "_Quiero que seas feliz…_" susurró en su oído.

"_LILY!_"

"_… porque yo ya lo soy…_"

Las últimas fuerzas que la mantenían atada a su cuello cedieron, dejándola vencerse hacia su espalda, en una tortuosa cámara lenta. Cayó completamente en sus brazos, dejando los propios libres de caer a sus laterales. Su cuello pareció más largo que nunca, al curvarse en la dirección a donde la cabeza caía; su piel lucía aún más pálida y su cabello brillaba aún más rojo… al verse teñido de su propia sangre…

Inerte.

"Alain sería un tonto en no saber cuanto le querías." Dijo James al volverse con ella en brazos hacia el horizonte, escondiendo su rostro sobre su pecho lánguido. "Y yo sería un iluso pretendiendo que no me importaba..."

El sol comenzaba su despertar, y con el, el primer día sin ella. 

  
_… escuela de sacrificio, el verdadero amor. Pero el poeta es también hombre, que espera, sueña y desea, buscando estrellas en la mañana de niebla que trae esperanza para uno… y solo uno... portador de las trece virtudes…_

Desde las fronteras del bosque, aquella mujer subía su capucha color sangre. La luz pronto iluminó una parte de su rostro, dejando ver que por su piel de terciopelo, corría una lágrima del color de la obsidiana.

_________________

Awww! Pretty sad... cliffie!! cliffie!!

Bueno, no se pueden quejar... esto está lleno de spoilers, si leyeron bien se van a dar cuenta de muchas cosas. Respecto a lo de James y de que ya no puede ocupar su don es cosa que ya había pensado antes, sólo que muy tonta se me olvidó mencionarlo, pero va entre el festival de invierno y los libros que encuentra Alain en la casa de la villa... De donde se da cuenta de muchas cosas más... 

En realidad existe un Nocturno No. 2 de Chopin, es una pieza de casi cinco minutos bastante deprimente, pero igual preciosa. Myrtle es testigo.

Saqué vagamente algo de la descripción que Ann Rice hace de los vampiros, en especial la parte de las uñas. No se quejen de la última escena; fue particularmente difícil escribirla y creo que quedó bastante decente. Eso fue lo que me tomó casi un mes de escribir y re-escribir. No quise abordar mucho lo de la diablerie (diabolizar) porque creo que explicarla sale de tono, Alain sigue siendo humano si es lo que se preguntan, es solo que una parte de el murió. Pero lo explico ahora: la diablerie consiste en beberse la sangre de otro vampiro hasta matarlo, con eso consigues las habilidades respectivas a su clan y algunas propias, además de poder dependiendo de la generación a la que pertenezcan. No he sabido que algún humano la haya practicado, así que eso es mio.

El formato de este chap es un poco diferente a propósito, digo, la palabra RETROSPECTIVA no está ahí de a gratis, y creo que lo entenderán si leen antes del título del chap, por cierto, 'Ynys Witrin' o 'Yves de Affalon' (como primero lo encontré) es el mismo nombre para 'Isla de Avalon' y que en inglés antiguo, o algo así, significa 'Isla de las Manzanas' y es el lugar donde descansan las almas de los héroes, y donde se embarcó el rey Arturo al morir porque según al entrar a Avalon se le iban a curar todas las heridas e iba a volver a la vida, así que parte para su descanso eterno Yada yada yada...

Y antes que comiencen a preguntar: SI, Lils está muerta. Hence the name of the chapter.

Saben? Nunca me he tomado la molestia de agradecer a todas las personas que me agregaron a sus favoritos... así que ahí van:

**Green Eyes5** Lalwen de Black **Diel** Shay2 **Katie Lupin** hinkypunk2 **Mena2** Yadhwiga **Honguito** Dixie Nixon **Shagy Sirius** Gerardo **Angeleyes699** Kristen Black **Aiko-Shiteru** Sirius Black9 **Olympe** Leri **Abril1** Selene Snape **Christy'nReiko** Lily Evans9 **Tana Abbot** Liliana2 **Joice Granger** Joanne Distte

... oh cielos como detesto esos numeritos que agregaron... 

Es el turno de los reviewers. Saben? he estado esperando tres miseros reviews para los 390... los logré antes? Disculpen si la contestación es corta, pero ya siento que ando corta de espacio...

Kitten: Si! Gracias por dejar el review!

Fernanda Rozner: Gracias por la ayuda con los reviews, me voy a dar la vuelta por tu fic.

MyrtleD: Sipe, todas las escenas tienen un propósito. No entendí lo del golpe del cerdo...

hinkypunk2:la verdad que a mi tb me encantó esa idea, el chap se demoró porque una escena me estaba ganando el partido. La discusión gay la verdad no se de donde salió, pero quedó al tiro no? Gracias. 

Shaeko: Bueno, tu review fue de los últimos en llegar, generalmente aviso por mail a las personas que dejan su mail, porque ya no tengo el ritmo al subir los chaps... ya ves cuanto tardó este. Por supuesto que no pienso abandonar mi fic! Le quiero demasiado. Es sólo que las cosas se me juntan algunas veces o tengo problemas de bloqueo. De cualquier manera hay chap porque hay chap!

Lils: Gracias.

Penélope Black: La verdad en lo que espero tener suerte es de ingeniera. Gracias por las flores...

Carlita_Hearth: Espero que no te de flojera seguir dejándome reviews, en verdad que me alegran el día cuando leo nuevos. El experto es nada menos que Shagy Sirius.

Catty_Shenka: No te voy a mentir. Ya extrañaba este tipo de reviews!!! Me encanta leer revies así de largos! Y por supuesto te extrañaba también. Respecto a lo que dices de los personajes creo que te has dado cuenta que aún no sacan todas sus caras, mira en este chap a Richard y a Suí, no te miento que hasta a mi me dio algo de cosa que saliera corriendo dejando a Lily ahí, pero creo que todo humano tiene puntos débiles... y al parecer el de él es la vergüenza de volver a verla al rostro. Me agrada que la gente se identifique con lo que hago! En particular me agrada Richard porque se me hace el más humano de todos --como decirlo-- tiene una gran responsabilidad y trata de aparecer duro, pero la verdad es que es un algodón de azúcar por dentro. Our Winter es un proyecto que tengo parado por el momento, no es que sea difícil traducirlo, sino que ya no encuentro tiempo para hacer tantas cosas. En este fic no hay spoilers de los libros, eso es lo que lo hace algo AU, así que por enterarte de cosas de OoP aquí no te preocupes, spoilers hay pero de este mismo fic. Así que atenta a leer!

Asuka Black: Intenté buscar la historia, pero no logro encontrarla, creo que fue porque la busque en los días en que ffnet andaba cranky pero me parece que ya la he visto.

Nathalie de Potter Radcliffe: Gracias. La chica misteriosa tuvo algo que ver más en esta historia y probablemente sepas de quien se trata en el siguiente chap. Conoce a Lily, eso es seguro, pero de donde?

Dark Cat4: Trataré de no tardar mucho con el siguiente chap, gracias por el review.

Hermionita: Haha, gracias. No tengo a la mente muchos fics por ahora, si te quieres dar una vuelta por mis favs a lo mejor encuentras uno, hay uno muy interesante que se llama "The Gilded Lily" (en ffnet) y me perece que su autora se llama Mandy (solo te lo recomiendo si tienes la voluntad y las fuerzas de leerte 80 capítulos *y dicen que mi fic es largo*), hay otro que creo que se llama Snapdragon & Prongs (tb de ffnet) que lo escribió AriaStar (en verdad que es bueno este y son creo 27 capitulitos), pero si te quieres reir un rato y tener una lectura interesante se de unos que aunque no sean L/J's te van a gustar.

Liliana2: La verdad que ya no recerdo tampoco... si tienes tantos problemas con la compu prueba con el scandisk y luego le metes el desfragmentador, vas a ver que con eso se te apura. La verdad es que esto de escribir lo veo como un hobby, como tantas otras cosas que están lejos a lo que estudio. Mi carrera me gusta mucho, porque estoy activa y la verdad es que de LEM no me hallo, sentada todo el día escribiendo.

Ligia Potter: Hehe, te ha gustado el chap? Creo que proximanente verás más de ellos, porque esto se acerca a su fin, y no... Harry nace cuando ellos andan por los 20 (al menos James, Lily es que? dos años menor) así que todavía falta para eso. Ya tengo el final escrito y lo había hecho dibujado, pero el papel tuvo un triste final. Bueno, aún queda el archivo en la compu!!!

Yo_ana: Si recuerdo bien, Richard es exactamente tres años mayor que Lily, y que te pareció la parte L/J? Gracias!

Yadhwiga: Jeje, el chap pasado dejó muchas dudad al aire, como quién era el otro heredero que apenas llegó con tamaña sorpresa en este chap... Si tienes dudas con este y todo lo que dejó sin contestar, déjamelas en un review. Siempre son bienvenidos!!

Tana Abbot: Lily nunca fue una niña feliz, de hecho creyó serlo en el tiempo desde que llegó a Inglaterra. Pero Richard terminó por hacercelo recordar. Cuando dijo que ya era feliz se refirió a que sacrificarse por él le bastaba para serlo, eso me dio bastante pena... Ya sabía del problema con lo de ffnet y mis fics, no eres la primera en decírmelo. La verdad no se que ha estado pasando, pero si vuelves a tener el mismo problema mándame un mail y te lo hago llegar, vale? De todos modos en el aviso de actualización va el link.

Paulina Gryffindor: Me alegra que te gustara, dime que piensas de éste chap...

Joyce Granger: Jeje... ya lo he leído mas de tres veces en ciertas escenas que no me quedan claras y sigo en las mismas, lamento no poder decirte nada, me tienen amenazada... Gracias por el review, espero que este chap tb te guste!

Kmila: Bueno si de aceptar los hecho se trata... pero Alain se lo ha sacado!! Jaja... amo esa escena. Suerte con las múltiples ocupaciones... yo ando casi igual.

Jeru: Hay bastantes D/G que me gustan! ahora mismo estoy en la mitad de uno que se llama 'The Dragon's Reality' considero que es bueno, aunque al parecer está lejos del romance (y la R en el rating no está de a gratis) y más cercano al abuso. Creo que va a terminar bien, algo me lo dice.

Padme Gilraen: Hace un buen que no entro a la comunidad, de todos modos en mi compu no se baja la cosa esa que se necesita para el chat; no se en que paró la cosa del Rol...

Gin-Gin: Pues con este debe darte el infarto... creo que es mes y medio desde el 27! ojalá consigas el libro pronto. Me gustaron esas escenas con Sirius, lamento que en este no tenga tanta participación, pero sé que hay otras escenas que lo recompensan... no?

Rosario Gillian Paddfoot: Jaaaaaaaaaaajajaja... gracias por las porras, la espera en este fue mayor, pero igual ha valido la pena...

Mary: he estado alejada de los fics casi todas mis vacaciones. Voy a darme la vuelta a tu fic (aunque creo que ya lo he leído antes), no se si ya he dejado review en el.

Gracias a Andrea Vergara por la tarjeta. Está muy linda!

Dejen reviews!!! Sólo aplasten ese pequeño botoncito morado que dice Go y me harán la chica más feliz!

::: _Dacral Croiff_ :::


	29. Raíces

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Breve nota: Hum... muchos pensaron que el capítulo pasado era el final, pues no!!! Lily vuelve a la vida... just like me!!! Este chap va dedicado a todos ustedes que estuvieron como cuchillito de palo en que actualizara y a decir verdad, porque me hartaron es por lo que subo nuevamente. NO ES CIERTO!!! GRACIAS POR DARME ÁNIMOS Y AGUANTAR MIS CRISIS EXISTENCIALISTAS!! LOS QUEEEERO!!!

La nota era breve, no? Hope ya like it, it was so fun to write down Prongsie's disgraces...

A ustedes, _Mis Nueve Morgens_...

·

_La primera vez que se vieron fue poco más que inconveniente. Al menos para ella._

_La primera vez que se notaron el shock fue para él, y nunca se sintió mejor._

_La primera vez que pelearon ella ganó el pleito, él, el primer recuerdo de los dos._

_La primera vez que bailaron fue el segundo, y más importante que su escote, resultó la profundidad de sus ojos._

_Y la primera vez que se besaron fue triste, la segunda aún más... Y no habría tercera para mejorar… _

**_·_**

_**Capítulo 29. Raíces.**_

·

James cayó de rodillas con ella aún en brazos. Hasta el sol había parecido detener su ascenso, pues en su rostro persistía un rayito de luz. _Estaba dormida..._

Se encontró nuevamente observándola, su rostro no había cambiado mucho desde el año pasado, de hecho, su complexión era la misma; quizá un poco más alta y más delgada. No era la única a la que se le había ido el apetito. Y se perdió entonces en sus pensamientos, preguntándose si acaso Lily habría tomado un tiempo para pensar en él, si se había molestado siquiera en notar cuanto había cambiado también. Y quería pensar que si... que por mínimo que hubiera sido se sentiría complacido de saber que él también le había intoxicado la existencia, que no era un cero para ella, que por mínimo que se sintiera -enemigo o no- formaba parte de su vida, como ella era lo único a lo cual aferrarse de la suya.

Y tan extraño como pudiera ser, James no sentía hundirse; quizá sería que se negaba a creer, aún cuando ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Había tomado la decisión, era él quien se alejaba de ella; pero no para morir, sino porque el oxígeno entre los dos amenazaba con arder a la primer chispa.

Que acaso ella no lo había visto?

Terminó por recostarla sin perderle detalle con la vista. Y se abrazó las rodillas cuando entre las curiosidades que recorrían sus pensamientos hubo uno especialmente ruidoso, _pero no fue por t_... le gritaba, y a pesar que la simple frase no haría sentido para muchos, a él le bastaba para derrumbarse, pues la simple verdad era demasiado peso para mantener.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse; parecía que el sol había desistido en sus intentos vanos por iluminar, como si supiera que ni su luz sería suficiente, mientras se ocultaba tímido tras oscuros nubarrones. La superficie del lago perdió tranquilidad al colarse en ella gotas de lluvia, discretamente en un principio, anunciando lo que sería los primeros diluvios de verano.

Una gota cayó en el interior de sus lentes, y sabía que no era de lluvia. Otra en el rostro dormido de ella, difícilmente sería una lágrima.

Acercó su mano para removerla inútilmente, ya que muy pronto las gotas comenzaron a caer con más periodicidad, empapándolos a los dos. Volvió a ella tomándola de la espalda y acercándola a su pecho, incluso así quería protegerla... que tonto.

Y del lago ya nada era visible, desconocido para él pues a su espalda, se había perdido entre una espesa niebla.

Se volvió al cielo entonces. Viendo entre el deslumbrar de las nubes la silueta de lo que indudablemente era un dragón. Berseker a la muerte de la princesita, apostaría. Su vista cambió a las orillas del bosque, se topó con un par de ojos, y sonrió seco. Un potrillo de unicornio salía a la luz y como reacción en cadena, apareció después una serpiente que flotaba, un lobo erizado por otro lado, siguió un ave de grandes alas del otro extremo, un zorro en llamas metros a su derecha, una rana gigante de dirección al lago, un hipogrifo dorado que bajó del cielo, lo que seguro era una arpía detrás de éste, una hag junto y algo sumamente perturbante salido de lo más negro del bosque (que parecía haber sido alguna vez un caballo-reptil) de alas con hoyos y tamaño preocupante, una hydra alada dejandose caer al suelo y algo que parecía una pantera negra.

Y uno a uno se formaron alrededor de ellos. James comenzaba a darse cuenta del gran nudo atorado en su garganta y de como la respiración se le hacía cada vez más difícil. Que las criaturas lo tuvieran fijado con la vista no ayudaba mucho. De hecho, contribuía para que las lágrimas no dejaran de salir. Podía diferenciarlas de la lluvia en su rostro.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió ese instinto propio de la desesperación: quería destruir, desgarrar, golpear, matar... quería gritar--

Y lo hizo.

Un rayo. Su resonar. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se fueron. Ya no había más animales a su alrededor. Pero en su lugar figuras encapuchadas ocupaban los doce sitios.

Inconscientemente, James pasó una mano al cuerpo junto a él, para protegerlo, por si acaso. Al momento en que uno de los seres se adelantaba.

"Quién responde por el mortal?" preguntó el acento frío de una mujer, que tenía la voz llena de la alegría de un funeral...

... y por cómo le apuntaba con su lanza, la causa parecía ser él.

·

¤ - - - }:¤:{ - - - ¤

·

"LaRue?" Preguntó inseguro Andrea Millen, el guapo heredero de Galahad. Mientras se ponía en pie harto de tantas horas tirado en una cama.

"Seeee?" Lestat sostenía sobre su cara una bolsa de hielitos. En ese momento no había nada que pudiera contra su dolor de cabeza.

"Supongo que has estado en la isla, como es?"

Eso si ameritaba atención... "Nunca has ido!?"

"Prefiero no hacerlo." Sonrió pícaro, cuando el otro rubio lo vilvió a ver con cara de incredulidad. "No tienes idea de las retorcidas situaciones que puedo provocar contemplando los términos: bellas mujeres, islas VIP y magia. Hmm... tengo serias reservas sobre mi autocontrol estando ahí."

Lestat sonrió. "Más que directo al la isla de Leones, a ver si se te quitan las ganas."

"Qué puedo decir: adoro ser hombre-- Juicio de q--ISLA DE QUÉ?!"

"Librem. Se juzga un mortal por las acciones cometidas en contra de Avalon, directa o indirectamente." Explicó Lestat, contento aunque verde. "Históricamente Avalon es una isla de mujeres, debes saberlo. En la época de las antiguas Morgens ningún hombre podía pisar suelo santo, ni siquiera uno con sangre de heredero. Por eso iban a parar a la isla de los Leones, que es una de las islas que conforman Avalon, nunca he ido pues desde el instalar de la jerarquía de las 12 Casas se nos permitió a los varones la entrada a la isla principal. Sería interesante ver si después de ti nos vuelven a prohibir la entrada. Eso, o el juicio. De cualquier forma terminas hecho pedacitos."

"Tan severo es?"

"Me temo."

"El consejo de Librem, es una muestra de la verdadera magia dimensional, por no decir avalonesa…" Interrumpió el letrado Pritt, cosa que Les agradeció. "Utiliza canales interdimensionales. De que manera logran la conexión está fuera de nosotros, pues solo tenemos registro de que se haya realizado una vez, y tenemos razones para suponer que ha sido la única--"

"Quien fue juzgado?" Interrumpió el heredero de Bedivere, el vivaracho Zacharias Latticae (Lâ-tica).

Pritt miró cuestionante a Lestat, quien retornó la mirada a su convaleciente padre y devolvió una sonrisa lastimera de aprobación.

"... El último descendiente de Lancelot. Fue que se perdió la casa de Earnshaw." Contestó serio. "No sabemos cuál fue el castigo, pero su agonía duró siglos."

Silencio. Cada hombre presente con la misma idea en la cabeza: _Avalon había castigado a uno de sus protegidos._

"Doce estrellas, una maestra por cada familia; y Lilein lloró por la suya como una madre lo haría, siglos y siglos hasta el punto de la inconsciencia. Eligió el sueño desde entonces." Siguió Jaques. "Jocude tomó la vida del hombre poco después pues contra ella había sido cometida la ofensa, y para que su hermana durmiera en paz lo enterró en su jardin preferido."

"Qué tan grande necesita ser la falta para llegar a juicio?"

"No lo sabemos, en Avalon no se habla de eso." Se quejó Lestat, cayendo inceremonioso contra las almohadas.

Mas de uno tembló.

"Oigan, entrando al tema de cosas freakie, no debió haber amanecido ya?"

·

¤ - - - }:¤:{ - - - ¤

·

"Pregunto nuevamente: Quién responde por el mortal?" siguió la figura encapuchada.

Silencio. James miró a todos lados, su rostro dibujaba lo que su boca no decía.

"El consejo se reune para dar sentencia entonces. Yves de Affalon dicta, sus hijos han de acatar."

"Que así sea..." corearon los demás personajes que sólo un sordo no hubiera dicho que se trataba de mujeres.

"Hijo de Avalon, en tu sangre fue vertido el juramento de obediencia, y hoy lo has violado. Una falta grave ha de ser, para justificar nuestra presencia, cometida en contra de Araya, Casa de Tormenta: Perjurio a su hija de manos del hijo de Orendra, Casa de Luz y doce somos los testigos..."

"No... yo..." comenzó a balbucear el chico, apenas entendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

"Y este es mi castigo: _Que devuelva la sangre de la que no es digno! Que regrese a la tierra y que se purifique, mi hermana ha sido muerta, es justo pedir que su asesino experimente la misma muerte y que la repita una eternidad._"

"La suerte de Prometeo." Cortaron todas. "Que así sea..."

"Quién responde por el Mortal?" casi vociferó en un acento etéreo. "Es mi última pregunta."

Nadie respondió.

"_Que así sea..._" La mujer empuñó con fuerza su lanza y la levantó, lentamente...

James se agazapó sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja, ya sabía lo que venía...

Fwooosh la lanza cayendo...

Al momento, una colisión, fuerte por lo que pudo escuchar, y el sonido de cristales cayendo en pedazos.

Aventuró la vista para mirar a la mujer con la capucha abajo y sosteniendo lo que quedaba de lo que antes había sido una lanza de aguda punta. Era una morena de ojos de color apenas notorio, pero no lo miraba a él, sino a sus espaldas con el rostro hecho un poema. Se volvió a la dirección para ver que era lo que había sorprendido tanto a la mujer y se encontró mirando a otra figura que caminaba hacia ellos con el sigilo de un gato. Apenas se acercaba, James pudo ver orbitado a su alrededor unas lunas doradas y por la luz que emitían la única parte que la capucha color sangre no escondía: Una garra de uñas amarillentas y viejas que contrastaban con lo verde y brillante de una piel de reptil. James maldijo. Cómo pudo una bestia como esta entrar en los terrenos del castillo con la cantidad de guardas que habían levantado, lo ignoraba, pero igual no estaba sorprendido: los demonios tenían maneras que los hombres no comprendían.

Aferró a varita, olvidándose por completo de sus acompañantes. Al silencio lo siguieron murmullos ténues, después con mayor volúmen hasta que se ensordecieron con la pregunta que quedó al aire.

"Kelil...?"

Otra de las figuras que lo rodeaban, una que había quedado a su espalda habló, su voz una mezcla de culpa y esperanza.

"No has cambiado en tus maneras, Tazirina- perdón... _Arias_-Tazirina." Comenzó la figura, "Castigas a la eternidad y luego qué? Crées que se conformará con una simple disculpa? Yo te la restregaría todita por--"

"Aléjate criatura, tu no tienes participación en--"

La cuchilla rota se reformó ante los ojos incrédulos de James a los brazos de quien hasta hace unos momentos lo tenía como primer objetivo. Y como si previeran lo que iba a pasar las orbes brillantes se esparcieron en el espacio que circundaba en desafío.

"... y nada menos que con uno de tus cuchillos, que no sabes que dejan cicatrices feas?"

"Kelil..."

"Hiciste el llamado tres veces, y dictaste sentencia antes del tiempo de tolerancia. Pues bien, yo atiendo el llamado; _yo hablaré por el mortal, y ofrezco mi vida como prueba de mi fé y razón_."

Murmullos altos. Las mujeres rompieron el círculo.

"Que así sea..." Dijo en un acento obligado la primera.

Las otras siguieron. Aunque cierto suspiro hizo saber a James que no todas plenamente convencidas.

Otra se adelantó, descubriendo su rostro y su cabellera azul deslumbrante de la pesada capucha. "En nombre de la razón que represento, te ordeno hablar. El juicio no se reune si no es por una falta grave."

"Y crees que no lo sé!?" Respondió desafiante la última esperanza de James. "Si te mides conmigo eres una chiquilla, no trates de aleccionarme como si estuviera en la escuela porque, sabes? Esas cosas no se olvidan, y tu pequeña Urere- Cielos! siempre lo olvido- _Hoc-_Urere, no sabes _nada_ de las cosas antes de tu tiempo..." se refirió con un tono despectivo, "... y ustedes parvada de buitres, bajen las capuchas que ya sé que les encanta verse interesantes."

Como orden divina las otras obedecieron. James pudo observar 12 mujeres jóvenes tan diferentes como el día de la noche.

La de la capucha roja hizo lo mismo, para el horror de James.

El cabello sedoso como terciopelo le caía por el rostro níveo cubriéndole la sien en delicadas ondas, dejando visible el azul profundo debajo de las pestañas y los labios eran carnosos y rojos como cereza... al menos la mitad de ellos. Mirando la otra mitad del rostro, las cosas eran demasiado contrastantes, si una mitad debía ser epítome de belleza perfecta, la otra era fácilmente una perfecta aberración: piel escamosa como la de la mano que había visto anteriormente cubría la cabeza en todo el lado, pupilas gigantes de serpiente y labios delgados y desiguales que parecían estar en putrefacción desde hacía ya un buen tiempo. Con toda razón la había confundido con un demonio.

Quién era esta extraña salvadora?

Le sonreía con la misma ternura de una madre que ve a su recién nacido. Incluso con lo bizarro de su apariencia, a James le inspiraba confianza.

Y súbitamente se volvió, esa expresión fiera ganando otra vez terreno en sus facciones.

"No se ha cometido crimen alguno." Habló entonces. "Y ciertamente no fue este mortal quien lo perpetró, sino ése no vivo que ha vuelto a los inicios, a manos del último guardián. Nada de lo que ha pasado tiene relevancia, los trece poderes han sido reunidos ya. La esperanza ha vuelto, y no morirá."

"Reunidos?" Habló una chica alta de cabellos lavanda, sus ojos eran amplios como platos de un granate ténue, Desafiante dió un paso adelante, su rostro lleno de una alegría que no alcanzaba a reconciliar pero antes que se acercara a una dostancia prudente para que pudiera ser vista en todo su esplendor, la mujer de la lanza- Tazirina dijo? La detuvo con el gesto de un brazo.

"Por qué he de creerte?" Continuó.

"Porque sabes que no miento." Continuó la mujer mitad monstruo. Arrodillándose. "Fui desterrada porque tenía una misión, puedo descansar en paz, la he cumplido. Esperé por siglos que esta mujer llegara, y ahora que los poderes se han reunido no tengo más que--"

"Fuiste desterrada porque cometiste una falta." Intervino quien respondió por el nombre de Urere.

"Y fue la única razón por la que tu subiste a cetro." Siseó la aludida, continuando desilusionada, "A pesar de los siglos te sigue faltanto tanto..."

"NO PERMITO--"

"NO PIDO APROBACI"N!"

·

James estaba confundido, las cosas pasaban muy rápido, agradecía que la atención se disipara de él, pero ante todo se mantenía cauto. Celoso, protegía el cuerpo de la bella Lily entre brazos, como si velara su sueño, porque en el fondo aún se negaba a la idea de no verla nuevamente sonreír.

Las extrañas llegaron a un punto de olvidarse completamente de su presencia; su pelea había tomado aires tan infantiles que, James no dudaba, pronto estallaría a lo grande y sinceramente, no estaba seguro de querer presenciar eso. Sacó la varita, aun viendo por el rabillo del ojo si todavía quedaba alguien a su espalda, pero, qué hechizo ocupar? Seguro el podía aparecerse, pero eso significaría abandonar a Lily detrás y ni con amenaza de muerte lo haría en un millón de años. Apareció una camilla entonces, la colocó en ella y puso a su alrededor la barrera invisible más poderosa que conociera, bajo riesgo de que lo atraparan en el acto; se puso en pie probando el estado de sus músculos y llamó en él el hechizo de invisibilidad temporal. No estaba luchando contra death eaters, recordó con escalofríos, sino contra algo más grande.

Iba a ser una carrera difícil.

Dio media vuelta, y casi se va de espaldas nuevamente.

"No lo hagas peor." Dijo a media voz la mujer que lo recibió al incorporarse. Tenía un invisibilizador, maldición! No tenía oportunidades acaso? "No ahora que estás a punto de ganar una oportunidad..."

Más tarde, James recordaría lo que pensó justo en ese momento, antes de que la conciencia se le escapara: "Qué quiso decir con eso..."

·

¤ - - - }:¤:{ - - - ¤

·

Despertó con la mañana, una bellísima. Había ramos de flores rosas colgando por encima de un pabellón hecho de raíces entretejidas, una bóveda en la que se colaban los rayos de luz hasta pegarle en el rostro.

Y a su lado, leyendo aún borroso, una tumba que leía un nombre: Earnshaw.

"Cieeeeeelos!"

James se puso en pie como un bólido. Temiendo con fundamentos la razón por la que había parado en tal lugar. Miró por todos lados buscando más indicios de por qué diablos se encontraba en un cementerio. No... estaba...

_No estaba_. Afirmación después de encontrar que habia estado recostado en una cama de hojas secas en el que había dejado un zurco que -obviamente- un muerto no podía. Le dolía la cabeza bastante como le pasaba cuando dormía de más, era de mañana, pero también hasta cuando supo. Había dormido tanto? Donde estaba? Miró nuevamente los alrededores. Esta vez relajado. Se encontró rodeado de árboles muy altos, y un ligero monzón le disparó una alergia por el exceso de humedad. Pero también hacía calor, era como si esta pequeña proporción de bosque húmedo estuviera sumida en una esfera tropical.

Ergo: no podía ser Inglaterra.

Intentó aparecerse. Imposible.

Un _Oriéntame_. La varita daba vueltas y vueltas.

Un _Disparo_...

Un _Bombarda_...

Un _Wingardium_...

Bueno, al menos la podía utilizar como leño si le daba frío.

Y con qué fuego? Dammit.

Panicking stage Maldijo y remaldijo no haber tomado ese curso de supervivencia muggle en que Caroline había insistido tanto...

"Hola?" gritó a la nada. Mitad enojado, mitad aterrado. "Algún ser vivo con capacidad de habla?"

Y si fuera vegetariano, mucho mejor.

·

Caminó por horas, y cada que volvía la vista se encontraba en un lugar distinto: pasó por una selva de la que más adelante se extendía un caluroso desierto y luego unas cascadas tan altas que no se alcanzaba a ver desde donde caía el agua; encontró también en el cielo unas islas flotantes, y en otra parte llovía invertido, después le pareció que caminaba entre ramas, y había pasado de noche por un bosque para salir de éste luego de unos minutos cuando la tarde comenzaba a colorear de durazno el cielo, si es que eso era posible. O se estaba volviendo loco.

Buscó a Lily por todas partes, o a su cuerpo al menos, recordando las palabras y el pleito que había presenciado antes de entrar a esta locura. La chica no aparecía, de vez en cuando veía animales pero suponía eso era normal. Qué era el único ahí? Donde habían ido todos?

Acaso la suerte de Prometeo era esta, quedarse solo?

Eso pensó y de cierta manera lo había aceptado hasta que se topó con una parte de invierno permanente, lo bastante grande como para vencerle antes de lograr pasar. El frio le caló hasta el tuétano por lo que tuvo que buscar refugio de la intemperie. En poco tiempo encontró una cueva, solo rogaba que no tuviera oso contra en cual luchar por la casa.

Por fortuna, no tuvo tal problema, la cueva que encontró era lo suficientemente profunda para protegerse mientras comenzaba a guardar esperanzas que faltaba poco para salir a una zona más cálida...

_Meaoww..._

"Qué haces aquí?" Una vocecita curiosa le habló al oído.

Pero James con la paranoia de últimas horas no necesitó más para saltar como borrego asustado, y cuando se compuso miró escondiendo su vergüenza a la causa de su sobresalto.

Una niña de grandes ojos cobalto lo miraba extrañada, la cabeza ladeada. Llevaba un gatito en los brazos acurrucado y ronroneando contento de estar calientito mientras afuera se caía el cielo.

"Te estás escondiendo?" preguntó de inmediato con esa voz infantil. Despreocupada.

Qué hacía una niña así de pequeña en ese lugar?

No tendría más de cinco años, dedujo James por su tamaño, y antes que nada notó que parecía todo menos perdida. Tenía el cabello cenizo y largo, sostenido por una banda que lo apartaba de sus enormes y vivaces ojos grises. Tampoco podía vivir sola, el cabello cepillado y la ropa limpia decía que había alguien que veía por ella, estarían preocupados buscándola?

"Estás aquí, _sola_!?"

La chiquilla se encogió de hombros. "Nadie me quiere. Por eso juego solita."

Apretó al gatito que maulló en protesta.

"Niña, conoces a alguien aquí?"

Ella lo miró sin comprenderlo. Como diciendo: _Tu no?_

James sintió la necesidad de explicarse, pero la niña lo interrumpió nuevamente, con un tono triste. "Entonces a ti tampoco te quieren, te portaste mal?"

"_Huh?_"

"Qué hiciste?"

El muchacho lo evaluó un poco, si estaba solo, había dicho, era porque algo había hecho mal, la verdad le cayó pesada sobre los hombros en un momento y bajó la vista mientras los ojos se le nublaban de memorias. Lo único que había hecho en un principio era preocuparse por la vida de Lily, y valiente salvador resultó ser...

"Ser adulto es complicado." respondió con los ojos llenos de memorias.

Inesperadamente la niña se le abrazó a las piernas.

"Yo si te quiero. Quieres ser mi amigo?"

El pelinegro se enterneció con el gesto y sonrió al levantarla en brazos, disimulando bien las pena. "Me encantaría..."

"Genial! El señor Crispin y yo comenzábamos a aburrirnos, no es cierto?" la niña preguntó al animalito en brazos antes de dirigirse nuevamente a él, mirándolo con esos ojos que lo ponían nervioso. "El señor Crispin también está contento!"

James dejó salir un suspiro... al menos ya no estaba solo...

"Estoy perdido," admitió momentos después, echando un vistazo a lo seco de los alrededores, "para ser sincero no se ni como llegué aquí, quizá puedas ayudarme en eso... Tengo que encontrar a una persona."

"En serio?" La niña sonrió feliz. "A quien estás buscando? Yo puedo ayudarte, sabes? Conozco a todos en esta isla!"

James respiró aliviado, las cosas comenzaban a arreglarse. "Se llama Lily, estábamos juntos antes de llegar aquí."

"Ohhh..." La alegría que había llenado el rostro de la niña desapareció repentinamente, reemplazándose por un deje de tristeza. Y aún así sonrió. "Juntos la buscaremos, James."

Debió ser el exceso de emociones en una tarde, pero por más que quiso no recordó en qué parte le había dicho su nombre...

_Meaoww... ?_

·

¤ - - - }:¤:{ - - - ¤

·

"... Sin duda." Puntualizó serio el anciano Elías Cromwell, heredero de Quadior. "Mi reloj se detuvo, no me había sado cuenta..."

"También a usted?"

"Cómo que también?" Andrea adelantó en pánico.

"Ya ya," intervino Dumbledore que llegaba sudoroso, con esa voz tranquilizadora que lo caracterizaba. "Las barreras están comenzando a desvanecerse, es normal que las guardas usuales se descontrolen un poco. El peligro ha pasado ya, diré a Poppy que les proporcione alguna pócima para dormir, todos lo necesitamos."

Los dos LaRue intercambiaron miradas. A las que poco después se les unió Pritt.

"Jacques, una palabra." Requirió el anciano director a buena distancia de los herederos que tomaban a regañadientes un líquido amargo.

"Por supuesto Albus."

·

"Han tardado..." murmuró Pritt acercándose al descompuesto Lestat LaRue mientras veían avanzar a los mayores.

"Podrías al menos disimular, en unos momentos serás libre de hablar."

Apesar de que fue cuestión de segundos que los otros tres herederos cayeran dormidos profundamente, dicha oportunidad nunca llegó. Apenas el LaRue mayor abría la puerta de la enfermería, Sirius entró por ella a tropezones.

"Problemas", enunció ahogado, cayendo débil sobre el francés. "Muy.muy.grandes."

"Qué sucede Sirius, algo salió mal en la batalla. Habla muchacho!"

Sirius Black, aunque no al borde de la histeria estaba algo sacudido por los eventos recientes. Tenía sus bellísimos ojos azules completamente desorbitados y temblaba, incluso de la voz. "Ganamos, se han ido. Alain salió corriendo después, me fue- fue imposible alcanzarlo y hay- hay mucha sangre y los animales huyen del bosque, hay doce tendidos a la entrada, muertas, es una magia muy pesada, ma-más que la negra, es difícil respirar..." se aferró a la manga de quien lo sostenia. "Pensé que algo había salido mal aquí..."

"Todo está bien, necesitas recostarte un po--"

"Do-dónde esta Alain? Él venía hacia aquí. Hey, niño bonito," se refirió a Pritt. "No estabas con Babyred? Dónde está... JAMES!? También tenía que estar aquí!"

"No te preocupes, todo ha terminado, no es así? Ganamos esta--"

"No lo entiendes verdad? Hay un nundu muerto allá afuera, con los adentros tirados como si se los hubieran sacado a cucharadas!!" Vociferó con su voz ronca. "Tu no eres de aquí, y no creciste sabiendo quiénes eran los Potter, te tengo noticias _frenchie_, muchos de los augurios de muerte que existen en Inglaterra son ciertos, en especial los que tienen que ver con los Potter!"

"No te entiendo, en que parte encaja un Nundu picado?"

"Cómo crees que murió Amanda Potter?"

Lestat se puso transparente.

"Dónde.Está.James?" repitió con mayor acento mayor el pelinegro. Y sus palabras resonaron a oídos de los que realizaron la misma verdad...

_Cómo pudieron olvidarse?..._

"Antes de comenzar con la asignación de culpas," intervino Dumbledore; "Sirius, dónde fue que viste a todos esos animales...?"

·

¤ - - - }:¤:{ - - - ¤

·

Caminó otro tanto, con añadidura a los hombros de una niña con su gato. Pasaron nuevamente por la noche permanente, las ramas, pero evitaron las cascadas y lo que había más adelante, pasaron en vez por una pradera de árboles muy altos de troncos con formas bastantes curiosas. Ahí se detuvieron para que James recuperara algo de aliento, y no pudo evitar notar como uno de los árboles más imponentes tenía una corteza que simulaba la silueta de una mujer de rostro afligido, de cuyos brazos abiertos a la par salían ramilletes de flores que desentonaban.

Cuando se dio cuenta la niña ya jugaba entre ellos con tal familiaridad que James pensó que era hora de hacerle preguntas.

Sin embargo, se quedó en el propósito, apenas se había adentrado para alcanzarla, el bosque se había quedado detrás y salía nuevamente a campo abierto. Un largo río recto nacía al este y terminaba al oeste, muy lejos en ambos lados, suponía, pues no pudo verle principio o fin.

Y del otro lado, la simpática niña con el gato en brazos, gritaba por él.

_Meaoww..._

"James! James! Estamos muy cerca, ven!"

Fácil era decirlo, cómo había atravesado el río?

Se acercó al camino del agua, y después de lanzar una piedra dentro, determino que era MUY profundo. Miró de vuelta a donde estaba la chiquilla y se puso el pie.

"Existe algún puente? Cómo atravesaste?"

La niña lo miró nuevamente con esa carita de _Es obvio! _"Pues caminando, tonto."

"Escucha, puede que para ti sea muy común, pero para comenzar no se ni cómo vine a caer aquí; segundo, no te ofendas pero esto de no encontrár más personas me comienza a dar mala espina, y tercero, no se ni tu nombre! Hasta donde sé, podrías ser cualquier criatura con ganas de que primero me ahogue para almorzarme!"

Cómo hubiera esperado, la niña adoptó pose de enfado. Lo que si no esperó fue la claridad y secuencia lógica de su contestación.

"Primero, señor Potter; caer sería precisamente el término adecuado a lo que usted hizo para llegar aquí, agradézcale a Kelil la oportunidad perder el trasero en lugar de la cabeza, literalmente; segundo, no me ofendo, si Ávalon no admite extraños, es bastante comprensible que la Isla de los Leones tampoco, que es el lado en el que está usted parado, aunque en esta no halla necesidad de negar la entrada, pues de cualquier manera ningún vivo sale preciándose de seguir siéndolo; tercero, me está tentando la idea de ahogarlo, pero no para almorzarlo, oh no... sino para que cierre la bocaza! Y si sigue mi consejo, querrá cruzar el río antes de que la noche termine de caer, o en verdad va a entender la razón por la que las personas no se quedan a vacacionar de ese lado!"

Bien, por un momento James se preguntó si Lily tenía más familia...

Pero solo fue un momento, pues apenas la niña acababa de terminar su diálogo tomó forma: un rugido resonó entre los árboles que de un momento a otro había caído bajo la sombra de una impenetrable noche, cómo había caido tan rápido, no era la pregunta a la que necesitara respuesta inmediata, sinceramente. Al momento le preocupaba más discernir el lugar de donde había oído provenir ese sonido...

"James! CUIDADO!"

La advertencia vino justo a tiempo; un león de melena de fuego arremetió furioso contra él, mandándolo a la orilla fangosa con solo una rasgadura mediana sobre la coyontura donde el brazo se une al cuerpo, James maldijo, bajo, ardía como si le hubieran cauterizado y se hubieran olvidado de llenarlo de whisky -a él- primero.

"Corre! James! Esas cosas no se pueden matar!"

Y con la misma fuerza, el animal de ojos en llamas volvía a la carga.

Contempló posibilidades de escape en menos de una milésima: El río tendría unos 20 metros de ancho y una corriente fuerte, ni con un salto lograría pasar de la mitad y la corriente no le daría espacio a continuar a nado lo que faltaba. Pero si se quedaba a pensar en otras opciones, el león colérico lo alcanzaría.

Y tenía que encontrar a Lily...

Lo más rápido que pudo, evadió, apenas por poco, las fauces del animal endemoniado. Corrió unos díez pasos fuera del alcance del animal, para dejarse venir en regreso buscando tomar impulso al llegar nuevamente a la orilla. Y saltó...

... y cómo había predicho, no llegó a más de la mitad del río...

_Lily_... fue su último pensamiento, mientras que arrastrado por el agua, su última imagen correspondió a la de una mujer de piel azul...

·

"Oi, James? Vives?"

James volvía en si, completamente aturdido.

"Ustedes los chicos siempre tienen que hacerlo todo tan heróico. Y es a las chicas a las que nos toca, al final, salvarles el pellejo..."

"Qué pasó? Cómo llegué? Tu..."

La niña le sonrió, y estiró su dedo índice en dirección contraria. Seguían en el río, solo que en el mismo extremo. La niña señalaba la cabecita negra que asomaba apenas los ojos sobre la superficie del agua y que al hacer contacto con los de James, de un salto salió del agua mostrando el resto del cuerpo, en lo que fue su retirada. Tenía un cuerpo humano hasta la cintura, después de ésta, una cola brillantemente escamada de pez.

James la miró boquiabierto.

"Su nombre es Ekain, es una chica muy amable."

"Pero si es una sirena!" El chico reclamó de inmediato.

"Y muy talentosa con el arpa! No es genial?"

"Las sirenas comen gente."

"Quieres sinceramente a Lily, no es así?"

"A que viene eso?"

"A que sigues vivo, no?"

James permaneció callado.

La que le había parecido hasta hace poco una niña, a cada momento le hacía reconsiderar otro poco su juicio inicial...

·

¤ - - - }:¤:{ - - - ¤

·

Para la hora en que James estaba totalemente seco, habían caminado hasta un viejo árbol que era el primero en una senda corta con escalones, era muy parecido al que había puesto a escalar a las pobres desgraciados que tuvo como alumnos; también tenía siluetas raras en su corteza, y pensándolo detenidamente, su árbol había tenido también algunas de esas peculiares formas. Solo que antes había fallado en notarlo.

Una mujer los habia estado esperando sentada en una de las enormes raíces. Una que reconoció casi al instante.

"A tí te he visto! Cuando Alain llegó a rescatar a Lily del portal!" James levantó la voz más de lo que había prentendido, y se mordió la lengua para no preguntarle si era pariente de Snape; después de todo, la pobre muchacha no le había hecho algo...

La mujer permanecía impávida.

Eso hasta darse cuenta -por la risa incontrolable de la niña en su compañía- que _algo_ le había hecho, con nombre de peludo, azul y deforme. En el lugar donde segundos antes habia estado parado un apuesto humano de ojos azules se erguía un azul no humano ni apuesto pedazo de, bueno, nada.

James se ofendió a sobremanera. Sarcasmo evidente en su voz. "Fuí tu enemigo en otra vida? Te ofendí acaso de alguna manera?"

Lo miró extrañada. "No, pero lo pensaste."

"No tengo la culpa de que te parezcas a Snape! De acuerdo?" continuó impaciente, mirando por otro momento a la niña. "Dile que no fue mi intención ni-"

"Es Quadior, me- llamo- Qua-Quadior..." corrigió la niña entre lágrimas. "Ella es Dorka, una chica con un gran corazón." Rió otro poco, "Aunque muy corta paciencia. Ahora sígueme. Pasando los escalones entre esos árboles se encuentra el lugar." Lo guió hacia unas escaleras de piedra blanca, hablando bajito. "Y deberías saber que Dorka tiene grandes cualidades que compensan las otras de las que carece..."

"Lo sé." James musitó, enojado. "Parecer trasero de mula nunca es elección..."

No alcanzó a ver la sonrisa maliciosa que aparecía en el rostro de la chica que dejaban atrás.

Eso. A todas las lindezas que ya portaba, James le sumaría -en cuanto se diera cuenta-, un verdadero trasero de mula con todo y rabo peludo.

·

Quadior había dicho que estaban muy cerca, pero la verdad, con las nuevas características de su composición lograr subir un peldaño era objeto de medalla olímpica. Tenía un par de alas que le salían azules y se deslavaban a un blanco en la mera punta, estaba completamente cubierto de pelo azul y tenia unas inestables pezuñas de caballo -además de un trasero particularmente brillante que notó con un grito y una regia obscenidad- que con todo y todo hacían que el esfuerzo de subir los 10 míseros escalones equivaliera a escalar el Everest, en espiral.

Incluso el gato avanzaba más rápido!

"Con cada parada que hacemos me doy cuenta que más cosas no son lo que deberían. No eres una niña, verdad?"

"Te carcomía hacer la pregunta desde hace mucho..." respondió la niña sin siquiera volver la vista, jugando con su gatito, ya que se habían sentado a que James descansara las patitas. "Soy lo que todos me piensan. Incluso débil e indefensa como lo haces tú." Continuó, encarándolo. "Sé que eres una buena persona y tus motivos son verdaderos, incluso le agradas al señor Crispin..." dijo entre risas. Y de pronto se puso seria y triste, como él la había conocido.

"Pero hay algo que te incomoda, no?"

"De aquí se alcanza a ver un gran seto, hay unas cúpulas en el medio, busca la más pequeña, y verás a tu Lily... no puedo seguir contigo, y no me verás a tu regreso. Por eso, te digo: en el primer claro terminando este sendero, encontrarás una barca a la orilla de un diminuto lago, una persona espera para llevarte de vuelta...sólo prométeme algo, promete que te la llevarás lo más rápido que puedas." dijo la niña, suplicando.

"Por qué?"

"Porque probablemente no habrá otra oportunidad. Y porque mientras ella no me quiera cerca, no puedo volver, y no me gusta estar solita."

"No le agradas?"

"Es más complicado que eso." Quadior escondió la mirada en las caricias a su gato. "No me acepta, nunca lo hizo en realidad. Pero siempre que se iba yo podía volver con mis hermanas, pero ahora que le diste el último poder, no la dejarán partir... y yo me quedaré solita... y no me gusta."

"Que yo QUEEEEEE! Cuando pasó eso? Nunca lo hice!"

"No conscientemente, pero se lo diste." Rió un poco la niña. "Con ello la salvaste de morir... Si embarazarse constara de deseos y besos así. Los humanos hace mucho se hubieran vuelto plaga..."

James enrojeció notoriamente aunque con el azul de su piel dificilmente sería visto, a una niña no le quedaban ese tipo de frases... "Pero eso no evitó que esas mujeres quisieran hacerme a la romana."

"Ávalon no lo ve todo. Aunque mis hermanas piensen que si."

"Hermanas?"

"Somos doce, James. Creo que has conocido ya a Orendra y a Denubu."

El muchacho casi se va para atrás. "Eres una de ellas!?"

"No todas son tan accesibles, y aunque nos queremos mucho, pocas veces escuchan. A mi, casi siempre me olvidan, pues no le agrado a Lily... Yo no quiero que se quede, me dolería verla triste. A ella también la estarían condenando a una eternidad en soledad..."

... y a él a una vida sin ella...

"Sabes lo que va a pasar ahora?"

"El destino no es cosa que nos preocupe aquí, James. Es lo único totalmente irreal. Recuerdas el río? No tenías que esforzarte tanto para pasar por él, pudiste hacerlo caminando. Si lo hubieras querido."

"No entiendo."

"Avalon se mueve por el deseo James, la única verdad absoluta es la vida: no podemos originarla o modificarla. Ni podremos hacerlo. Esa es la importancia del treceavo poder; mientras que Orendra y Denubu pueden generar un cascarón animado que el resto de nosotras podamos llenar, éste seguirá siendo un objeto incapaz de reconocer emociones; el treceavo poder es la Voluntad... y en la usanza, los Myrrdhin le aportaron algo que ni siquiera pensamos en un principio: un alma."

"Pero mi don..."

Quadior rió serena. "Orendra obtuvo una capacidad muy tentadora sobre la vida, pero al final te darás cuenta que lo único que hace es jugar al vaquero de un rebaño de almas. Su tarea consiste en decidir el tiempo en que la cerca se abre para liberar cada una y detener su escape si se adelanta al plan."

"Cómo puede haber un plan si dices que no existe el Destino?"

"Bastante absurdo, no? Avalon estaría vacío de no existir la Voluntad, ése es nuestro plan."

"Eso es absurdo, quieres decir que una persona elige si morir o no?"

"No conscientemente. Orendra sigue órdenes, de los vivos, eso es. El alma decide por si sola cuándo es hora..."

"Tendremos que tomar una plática seria entonces mi alma y yo..."

"No lo necesitas, para las doce damas de Ávalon es increíblemente fácil entender su lenguaje, lo llevas impreso en la piel. Yo misma te puedo decir cúando es que tu alma ha decidido morir..."

James tragó saliva. En verdad quería saberlo?

".., y ciertamente no es aquí ni ahora... vamos loverboy, lo existencialista arruina mi fachada de niña, además, tenemos una doncella por rescatar..."

"Espera..." Armándose de valor, James continuó. "Quiero saberlo, cómo voy a morir?"

·

¤ - - - }:¤:{ - - - ¤

·

Las instrucciones habían sido relativamente fáciles, de no contar con lo fácil que era hundirse en esa tierra y James no aportaba nada si seguía moviéndose así de frenético, llegó a la cúpula correcta. Temblaba de ansiedad.

Ahí la encontró, dormida en una cama de flores, respiraba tranquilamente y su rostro era sereno, como lo había sido en ese último momento. James se angustió por un momento, llenándose de dudas que se disiparon cuando la vio moverse. Su cuerpo estaba limpio, vestida muy simple en gasas blancas, y con su cabello cepillado. Nada parecida a la última imagen que guardaba de ella, y si le preguntaban: prefería esta mil veces.

Y se acercó a su lado, acariciando su cabello lo más gentil que podía. Contando lo mucho que luchaba por contenerse para no saltarle encima a besos.

"Vamos Babyred, abre los ojos." comenzó a rezar, recordando la promesa a Quadior. A veces alto, a veces en un susurro.

Como obedeciendo sus mandatos la chica comenzo a despertar. Mirando desenfocada antes de formar una frase coherente.

"Qué hago aquí?"

A James se le llenaron los ojos, su Lily despertaba como si fuera una mañana normal. Viva, y llena de energía.

"Qui- Qué _eres_?"

... Y como siempre, tuvo que recortar el encanto...

"Sabes," James entornó los ojos, no necesitaba que se lo recordaran así de seguido. "Es lo mismo que me he estado preguntando… pero por dentro sigo siendo James. Y la voy a besar señorita Evans, para que cierre la boca--"

Aprovechó la repentina sorpresa de la chica y le atrapó los labios en un beso largo y pasivo, supuso que Lily de un momento a otro le iba a soltar una bofetada, pero se sorprendió cuando en lugar, sus blancas manos se apoyaron en lo azul de su rostro. Acercándolo para profundizar el beso. Eventualmente eso hizo evidente la necesidad de aire.

"Di algo..." comenzó James, mitad incado mitad parado sobre la cama. Jadeando aún, muy cerca de ella.

"Dijiste que me callara."

"Puedes hablar entonces."

"Nunca había besado algo tan peludo y tan azul." Rió.

"Nunca antes lo había sido. Pero haces que se oiga bien."

De acuerdo, era hora de aterrizar...

"Cómo llegué aquí James? Y por qué tienes ese aspecto? Tuve un sueño muy perturbante, pero ahora que despierto tengo dudas... dónde está Richard? Por qué no está contigo? Siempre están juntos..."

"Sabes que hay problemas, yo tampoco me explico cómo llegamos... te lastimaron bastante, no recuerdas?"

"Yo... estaba muerta, James, yo estaba muerta!? Me desangré buscando a Richard! Dónde está? James, qué le ha pasado!?"

"Ávalon jamás te dejaría morir..."

"Por supuesto que lo haría, todavía quedaría Richard- RICHARD! No le pasó algo, está bien, verdad?"

"Richard está bien, perdido hasta donde sé, pero bien. Pero eso ya no importa, tu eres quien tiene los trece poderes, no él."

"Tengo que volver, James, moriré si algo le pasa..." Lily lo miró un segundo después, petrificada. "Cómo..."

"Al parecer, los besos y buenos deseos hacen maravillas." Musitó el joven azulado, entre contento y triste por tener que aceptar un poquito de la realidad. "Ahora, tregua hasta encontrar a tu amor, puedes caminar?"

·

¤ - - - }:¤:{ - - - ¤

·

El gato advirtió con un maullido que se acercaban. La niña lo levantó en brazos amorosamente. Acariciándolo. La chica geniuda, Dorka, estaba a su lado y ambas miraban emprender el regreso de la singular pareja.

"Sé lo mucho que te encantaría dejarlo así, pero podrías? No se que esperar de sus hijos si lo dejas así... la verdad no quiero ni imaginarlo..."

"Debería ser más amable..." Dorka hablaba por primera vez, amilanada y con un acento muy bonito.

"Lo conociste en un mal día... eso es todo."

"Gracias por decir que tenía un gran corazón..."

"No mentí, eres especial, si no, cómo serías mi sacerdotiza?"

La chica sonrió, con su rostro tan distinto y hasta bello. "Iba a volver a su aspecto de todas maneras, Lily me simpatiza, no quiero arruinarle la descendencia. Pero si me lo permite: al aceptar al chico la aceptó a usted, lo demás es orgullo..."

El gato eligió saltar de los brazos de la pequeña, en ese preciso momento.

"Señor Crispin!" gritó la niña, emprendiendo carrera en su caza.

"Lo ve," continuó Dorka para si, "hasta un fantasma lo sabe..." con una floritura se aseguró que a lo lejos, lo que había sido azul, peludo y deforme, volviera a ser un apuesto joven de ojos azules.

·

¤ - - - }:¤:{ - - - ¤

·

Lily estaba un poco débil. Fuera de eso, completamente sana. Tuvo que ayudarla un poco al principio, y cuando recuperó su yo usual, decidió que ahora que tenía balance podía llevarla en brazos, pese a sus protestas.

Como le habían dicho, la barca con la persona que los llevaría los esperaba. James bajó a la chica y miró por un momento el transporte, pensando mil cosas, aventuró el primer paso.

... y Lily lo detuvo del brazo.

"Entiendes lo que pasará si regresamos?" dijo ella, sin apartar la vista del frente.

"Volverá a ser lo mismo. Cuando se solucione lo de Voldemort, seguirá fastidiarnos la vida."

Lily se mordió los labios. "Ya no estoy tan segura de quererte hacer daño."

"Lo que debemos no es siempre lo que queremos." razonó James.

"Estamos firmando condena?"

"Llámalo como quieras..."

_Meaoww?_

James se volvió en automático, reconociendo el sonido. Pero para cuando lo hizo, Lily ya tenía en brazos al animalito.

"Estás perdido?" Lily preguntó, acariciándolo quedito. "Podemos llevarte..."

"No lo creo," intervino James, distante. Buscando entre los alrededores. "Conozco una niña que se sentiría terriblemente sola si te llevas al señor Crispin."

"Señor Crispin, eh? Tienes un lindo nombre..."

_Meaoooww..._

James ignoró olímpicamente su comentario, pues había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, "Lily..." comenzó, al pasar por ella hacia uno de los árboles cercanos, "creo que ya conoces a Quadior... es quien me ayudó a dar contigo."

La niña salió de las sombras... "Hola Lillianne."

"Hacía mucho que no te veía." respondió la pelirroja. Acercándose.

"Si. mucho tiempo."

Lily se arrodilló frente a ella, con una expresión serena, para soltar al gato, que saltó directo a los brazos de la niña. Y se miraron.

"Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?" Comenzó Lily.

"No me he movido de aquí, te lo aseguro."

"Qué es lo que sigue?"

La niña se deshizo en una sonrisa triste. "Lo lamento tanto... por eso quiero que te marches... "

Lily imitó su expresión. "Lo sabía ya. Pero quiero quedarme con él, Richard lo es todo para mi..."

James no estaba seguro de querer oír lo que seguía...

"Asegúrate entonces de que no sea muy pronto."

"Lo haré. "

"Te esperaré con los brazos abiertos... pero ahora mismo será mejor que regresen, Tazirina echará rayos, y marca mis palabras, cuando descubra que se encontraron."

Lily rió, mientras James se acercaba.

"Gracias." Adelantó el chico cuando veía a Lily subir. "No tendrás problemas? Mi oferta sigue en pie... y Lily quiere al gato..."

"Ahora todo esta bien... Cuídate mucho James, y cuida que Lily no pise de nuevo esta isla, porque ya no podrá salir... y quiérela mucho!"

James la miró perderse en la niebla que aumentaba de espesor.

"Siempre..." susurró cuando se sentaba.

"Dijiste algo?"

"Si." James miró por la borda. "Pero es un secreto..."

·

Y desde la orilla podían verse aparecer detrás de la niña a dos mujeres adultas. Tan diferentes de sí como el día de la noche.

"De vez en cuando es bueno se la oveja negra, a que sí?"

"No más querida Orendra, Lily me ha aceptado, no es cierto?" Habló la niña, que de entre la niebla salía a la vista con la complexión de una mujer que seguía conservando los ojos traviesos. Y a su gato bien aferrado en el pecho.

"Gracias por intervenir." La primera la abrazó, gato de por medio. "A nosotras Nivne nos hubiera hecho escalopas."

"Y qué piensan las sombras, oscura Denubu?" preguntó la nueva forma de Quadior, en juego, al ver que la segunda chica no participaba.

"... que el cetro de Araya va a parir gatitos..." contestó la otra con una sonrisa.

Quadior la unió al abrazo. Verdaderamente feliz.

"Qué puedo decir... me gustan las historias de amor..."

·

·

No se si solo soy yo, o el tiempo que estuve fuera de circulación, pero se me hace que terminé el chap algo existencialista...

Y si, sorry sorry por la tardanza. Sigo viva, o no?

Para terminar, solo alguas cositas:

---- El _Bombarda_ debe hacerles referencia como el hechizo que usa Hermione para liberar a Sirius para los que ya vieron la película de HP PoA, y para los que no- er- Oops?

---- El Ávalon que manejo es de mi total invención, claro, partiendo de una base real, que son las nueve Morgens; para no poner más información que se me hizo excesivo mencionar dentro del texto, lo hice en una página aparte, encontrarán una semi-explicación a lo que tenía en mente cuando reescribí esto. Pueden visitarla en:

---- Me imagino que ya muchos habrán visto King Arthur; yo antes de verla, había decidido que pese a lo que manejaran en esa versión no iba a cambiar nada de este fic. Aunque admito que tenía curiosidad de ver que tanto le habia atinado a los nombres de los caballeros y, oh decepción! No salen todos! Haha... Pero a quien le interese saber la razón, según lo que había leído (golpéenme si no) es esta: los caballeros no compartían edades, y ciertamente no eran inmortales, así que los que llegaron a pertenecer a la mesa redonda fueron únicamente doce (aunque la mesa de la película me dejó pensando, se veia como que- masiva), no todos de la misma época. Y no se si fue nada más a mi a quien se le figuró que el que la hacía de- dammit, sigo olvidando si era Galahad o Gawain -pero es el del águila- (yo le voy a que es Gawain), es mi candidato ideal a Sirius... que puedo decir: me gustan desaliñaditos...

The hell i don't know who does this Dagonet stands for...

Ahiiiiii, son demasiados reviewers!!! y si me aviento dando las contestaciones voy a hacer esto el doble de grande, lo dejamos a la que sigue, vale? Digo, por uno le fallé a los 50! No importa que sean varios de la misma persona, me hace infinitamente feliz leerlos! Gracias!

·

Feliz de haber vuelto y hecha un nudo indio, Croiff.

(Y dejen review, minimo para saber de qué tamaño deber mi disculpa...)

:: 23·08·04 ::  
No se por qué razón ffnet se está comiendo varios acentos y letras; en la segunda referencia se suponía debía aparecer una dirección de internet, sin embargo, es la quinta vez que subo esto y nada más no se deja. Pídanmela por correo.

:: 26·08·04 ::  
Nuevamente lo intenté, deveras que si, pero Ffnet se niega... al menos ahora aparece lo de las Morgens... ya people rock!


End file.
